Bloody Mary
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: House et Cuddy se remettent ensemble, tout se passe pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde leur bébé, détruisant leur équilibre. S'en sortiront-ils sains et saufs? Angst/Drama/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family, NC-17, flash-backs et un peu d'OOC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers** : House, MD ne m'appartient pas.  
><strong>Spoiler<strong> : Saison 7 pour toute la fic.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Je commence à poster cette fic plus tôt que prévu, en échange de quelques indications d'HRL sur son prochain épilogue. ( Oui oui, on deale beaucoup ) Le titre est encore provisoire - même si je pense qu'il va rester tel quel, la flemme de le changer - j'ai très peu d'avance, la fic n'est même pas élaborée dans ma tête. En clair, c'est le bordel, et le premier chapitre risque de tarder. Mais qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour les fics de Nana...  
><span>PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL<span> mais pas dans l'immédiat.  
>Les flash-backs sont rédigés en italique. ( Parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de fb. ) Et au présent de l'indicatif, pour changer un peu et pour me faire quelques frayeurs grammaticales.<br>Bonne lecture !

( Voilà, mon intro est presque plus longue que le prologue... )

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi elle ne crie pas ? »<p>

Cuddy, paniquée, allongée sur une table d'opération, les cuisses écartées. House, à sa gauche, lui tenant la main. Et, dans la même pièce mais pourtant très loin d'eux, leur bébé, entouré de deux obstétriciens et d'une sage-femme.

_« Allez Dr Cuddy, je vois déjà la tête, vous y êtes presque... respirez à fond... Allez, on pousse ! »_

_Cuddy pousse, avec toute sa rage de mère. Elle est épuisée, mais elle persévère. Elle n'en a jamais autant voulu. House éponge son front trempé de sueur, lui murmure des encouragements à l'oreille. Sa main n'a jamais lâché la sienne._

_Malgré tout cela, elle n'y est pas arrivée. Pas avec succès. Elle est parvenue à la délivrance, mais sa fille ne crie pas. Le médecin n'a pas laissé House couper le cordon qui relie la mère à son enfant; il s'en est chargé lui-même parce qu'ils n'ont pas le temps. _

_Il y a un problème. Cuddy l'a su dès que l'obstétricien a emmené son bébé loin d'elle sans le poser sur son ventre._

Le couple fixait la scène. Le corps médical s'activait. Massage cardiaque, et le bébé ne respirait toujours pas. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent jamais, redoublant d'efforts.

La réanimation sembla durer des heures. Cuddy continuait de demander à House pourquoi leur fille ne pleurait pas. Il était incapable de lui répondre. Elle le savait aussi bien que lui. Et ils refusaient de l'admettre.

Quatre minutes après l'accouchement, ils entendirent un des médecins déclarer d'une voix blanche :

« Mary Joy Cuddy, heure de la mort... sept heures quinze. »

C'en était trop pour House. Il serra la main de la doyenne tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait lui briser les phalanges, et quitta le bloc opératoire, ignorant les pleurs de Cuddy qui faisait tout pour le retenir.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... Tirez pas sur l'auteure..<em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Spoiler** : 7x17 ' Fall from Grace '  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Pour cette histoire d'anniversaire.. J'ai souri intérieurement ( parce qu'extérieurement j'étais en train de pleurer ) en regardant The Dig, et puis je me suis rendu compte que la période entre le 7x17 et le 7x18 était trop courte pour caser, euh.. Ce que j'avais envie de caser ( vous verrez bien dans 1 000 mots ), donc faisons comme s'il s'était écoulé un mois entre ces deux épisodes.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em>House a prévu de rentrer tard ce soir. Son cas est particulièrement prenant et il est persuadé d'établir le bon diagnostic cette nuit. Il attend les résultats d'une hémoculture, qui devraient tomber dans la soirée. Il pourrait traiter le patient dès maintenant, mais s'il se trompe, c'est le décès assuré. Et un décès garantirait un procès à l'hôpital, et par conséquent à Cuddy. Il a changé, maintenant. Il ne veut plus la mettre en danger.<em>

_Il l'a prévenue qu'il serait très en retard, alors elle s'est allongée sur le canapé, enroulée dans une couverture. D'habitude, elle va se coucher et feint le sommeil dès qu'il rentre, attendant que le matelas s'affaisse à côté d'elle et qu'un bras puissant entoure sa taille. Ensuite, elle laisse passer un peu de temps, se retourne paresseusement, comme si elle dormait, et se réfugie contre son torse._

_Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il pousse la porte. Il boite jusqu'au canapé, où il se laisse tomber, épuisé. Il ne dit rien, fixe un point imaginaire et se frotte machinalement la cuisse. Cuddy connait tristement bien cette situation. Ce soir, toutefois, il n'a pas fait la tournée des bars pour rentrer complètement éméché. Il boit, d'habitude. Et quand il résout le cas, il le fête avec elle et il la fait boire un peu, mais rien de bien méchant._

_« Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »_

_Elle revient quelques instants plus tard, lui tend un verre accompagné de deux pilules d'ibuprofène. Il prononce son premier mot de la soirée en la remerciant, avale le tout et repose le récipient de cristal sur la table basse._

_« Il est mort une demie-heure avant que j'aie les résultats. » lâche-t-il enfin._

_Cuddy se passe nerveusement une main sur le visage et se rassoit. Elle ramène ses jambes sous elle et se blottit contre l'épaule de House. Elle n'essaie pas de lui dire qu'elle compatit, qu'elle est désolée ou qu'il n'y est pour rien, elle sait que ces mots n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Elle déteste qu'il soit aussi affecté par la perte d'un patient. Il dit que c'est le fait de ne pas avoir résolu l'énigme qui le chamboule, mais elle sait qu'il y a autre chose. Il ressent de l'affection, de l'empathie pour ses patients. Ne pas parvenir à les soigner à temps, c'est les trahir parce qu'ils ont mis leurs vies entre ses mains. Lorsqu'elle lui donne le dossier de son nouveau cas, qu'elle récupère aux urgences, à la clinique ou qu'un autre hôpital lui envoie, c'est en quelque sorte conclure un marché. Faire une promesse._

_Dans ces moments-là, il n'en parle jamais. Il a simplement besoin de contact, de ressentir la chaleur d'un autre être humain, de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul._

_House entoure le dos de Cuddy de son bras et la serre contre lui. Elle ferme les yeux, pose une main sur son abdomen ferme et il appuie sa joue rugueuse contre son front. Ils restent un long moment enlacés ainsi. Cuddy ressent alors l'immense fierté d'être son refuge et la seule à pouvoir à le réconforter... elle songe qu'avant elle, il y a eu des prostituées. Et maintenant, c'est fini. Ils sont ensemble depuis plus d'un an._

_House n'a pas voulu fêter leur premier anniversaire, parce que selon lui, avec toutes les crises qu'ils avaient traversées, ils n'étaient vraiment un couple que depuis quelques mois au total. Et, toujours selon lui, ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble depuis deux décennies, et non pas un an. _

_Et elle est très contente qu'il ne l'ait pas emmenée au restaurant ou au cinéma. Il ne fait pas comme les autres. A la place, il lui fait l'amour._

_Deux mois plus tard, ils sont recroquevillés sur le canapé, tendrement accolés. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne demande :_

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-là ? Tu vas être crevée demain... »  
>« Je voulais te parler, mais ça peut attendre. »<em>

_Il se recule légèrement et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle préfère baisser la tête, mimant le sommeil. Elle est réellement fatiguée mais elle peut encore rester debout._

_« Si tu étais prête à rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que je revienne, ça ne peut pas attendre. »_

_Elle a envie de lui dire qu'elle reste toujours éveillée et qu'elle ne peut plus dormir dans leur lit sans lui. Elle a tellement à lui dire... et elle ne sait plus si elle est capable de tout lui avouer. Toutefois, elle se jette à l'eau, un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :_

_« Je suis enceinte. »_

_Elle a relevé les yeux pour lui faire face et les baisse à nouveau, sentant les larmes affluer devant son air hébété. Elle sait qu'elle y est allée trop vite, mais elle espérait qu'il s'en doutait. Elle n'avait plus ses règles, et elle était nauséeuse à peine réveillée. Lui qui est brillant en déductions, il aurait pu le deviner._

_« J'ai fait le test ce midi. » précise-t-elle pour briser le silence._

_Il ne réagit pas. Il avait fini par le supposer mais il refusait de penser qu'elle pouvait avoir un bébé. Aucune de ses fécondations in-vitro n'avaient prises, et c'est de lui qu'elle était finalement enceinte. Elle a 44 ans, il en a une dizaine de plus ! Et maintenant, il doit affronter la réalité. Il soupire et, après un long moment qui semble durer une éternité, répond :_

_« Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Je ne veux pas prendre une décision que je regretterai ensuite. »_

_Il s'empare de sa canne, se lève et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Cuddy bondit, rabote le verre au passage qui se brise sur le sol._

_« Ne pars pas ! On oublie tout et j'avorte ! Reste avec moi ! »  
>« Moins fort, tu vas réveiller Rachel ! »<em>

_Ils se taisent. Le silence est complet. La fillette est profondément endormie._

_House essuie une grosse larme roulant sur la joue de Cuddy. Elle saisit son poignet, l'immobilise et embrasse sa paume._

_« N'avorte surtout pas. » chuchote-t-il.  
>« Si tu ne veux pas de ce bébé, ce n'est pas grave. On a Rachel. Et peut-être que je ne serai même pas foutue de le garder... on est vieux, trop vieux pour ça. »<br>_«_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »  
>« Je ne sais pas House... »<em>

_Son bras retombe le long de son corps._

_« Je vais aller dans mon ancien appartement, un peu... J'y réfléchis et je reviens. » la rassure-t-il.  
>« J'aimerais que tu reviennes dans moins de neuf mois. »<em>

_Ils sourient._

_« Quelques jours. » promet-il. « Pas longtemps. »_

_House embrasse tendrement son front. Elle relève la tête, sa bouche atteint la sienne et s'immobilise, à une très courte distance l'une de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlent mais la magie n'opère pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Finalement, elle abandonne et le laisse partir, seul. Il disparaît derrière la porte qu'il referme et la solitude l'étreint._

_Elle espère qu'il fera le bon choix pour eux._

« House ! »

Cuddy lutta pour se défaire des draps. Dans son sommeil agité, elle les avait enroulés autour d'elle, et elle pouvait à peine respirer. Essoufflée et encore secouée par ses souvenirs, elle roula sur le côté. Refusant d'être obligée de regarder le couffin vide, elle se tourna du côté droit, cette fois pour faire face au mur vitré de sa chambre d'hôpital. En plein milieu de la nuit, les couloirs étaient quasi-vides, arpentés par quelques infirmières qui effectuaient leur service nocturne.

Cuddy n'eut plus qu'à s'allonger sur le dos et à fixer le plafond. Elle ne voulait pas voir le lit vide de Mary, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie. Elle voulait se faire toute petite et disparaître. Elle n'était même pas capable de donner la vie... Elle n'avait pas pu garder House.

Elle savait que c'était dur pour lui, autant que pour elle. Mais lui n'affrontait jamais ses peines et ses problèmes. Il était parti, et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, peut-être plus que d'habitude. D'habitude, elle n'avait pas tant besoin de lui et ce n'était pas une épreuve aussi grande. Aujourd'hui, il lui manquait terriblement. Et elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Ils avaient perdu leur bébé, et il la laissait seule. Elle était effroyablement en colère contre lui, bien qu'elle se sentît incapable de lui en vouloir. C'était compréhensible. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait à sa place. C'était facile de dire qu'elle serait restée, qu'elle aurait soutenu sa compagne. C'est en face de la situation qu'on se rend compte que c'est bien plus dur. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu être à la place de House. C'était lui qui devait être fort, maintenant. Ils devaient l'être tous les deux.

Elle pensait aux endroits où il pourrait être. Chez lui. Dans un bar. Sur la route. Six pieds sous terre. Il allait faire un tas de bêtises, et elle allait devoir l'aider alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas s'aider elle-même. Elle en avait marre d'être presque sa mère, mais c'était comme cela qu'ils fonctionnaient.

Elle avait fait tellement pour lui. Elle l'avait même sevré parce qu'il ne voulait plus retourner à Mayfield et être séparé d'elle. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Le lendemain de son mariage avec Dominika, elle était retournée le voir, et il avait accepté son aide. Parce qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il en avait marre de faire semblant pour la rendre jalouse.

_« Mes pilules, Cuddy ! Mes pilules ! » crie-t-il à travers sa chambre._

_Il transpire, boite plus que d'habitude, ses mains tremblent. Il essaie de se calmer, mais même sa volonté ne parvient pas à le ramener à la raison._

_Cuddy reste stoïque. Elle lui a promis qu'elle le sèvrera, et elle le fera. Elle tiendra jusqu'au bout. Tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux, c'est pour leur bien à tous les deux._

_« Douleur sur une échelle de un à dix ? » demande-t-elle le plus calmement du monde, comme elle le fait à chaque crise de manque depuis trois jours._

_Trois jours qu'ils sont enfermés chez lui. C'est la partie la plus dure. Il est méchant, hargneux. Ses nerfs sont à vif. Elle n'a pas vu Rachel une seule fois pendant ce laps de temps. Et elle ne sait pas comment elle fait pour supporter ça._

_« Dix ! Un putain de dix ! Donne-moi ces foutues pilules, bordel ! »_

_Il s'approche d'elle. Il la domine de toute sa hauteur et elle n'est nullement effrayée. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Ils essaient de lui cracher toute sa haine mais n'y parviennent pas. Il n'a jamais réussi à la haïr._

_Il lui demande de la Vicodin une nouvelle fois. Sa réponse est la même. Elle ne lui donnera rien. Dans ses pensées embrumées, il arrive à se demander comment elle fait pour le regarder souffrir sans rien dire. C'est trop fort. Il a trop mal._

_House la saisit au niveau du cou. Sa poigne est forte, trop forte. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle agrippe son bras et se laisse glisser au sol. Il suit le mouvement, l'allonge sur le tapis mais ne relâche pas sa prise. Elle étouffe, elle fait tout pour ne pas céder à la panique. Elle s'étonne d'avoir encore confiance en lui. Il ne la tuera pas, elle en est sûre. Et elle ne se débat pas. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer._

_Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de son bras, ses poumons sont au bord de l'explosion, son cœur veut traverser sa cage thoracique._

_Elle est presque inconsciente lorsque la lucidité lui revient, il la relâche et recule précipitamment. Elle ne se relève pas tout de suite, prend le temps de respirer à fond. Elle tousse, se redresse et s'approche de House._

_« Tu dois me détester... » murmure-t-il, fuyant son regard. « Je ne voulais pas... Je te jure... »  
>« Je sais. »<em>

_Elle lui adresse un sourire compatissant et lui caresse le bras. Il refuse de se tourner vers elle, de constater son visage rougi et ses marques sur son cou. Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, elle le prend dans ses bras et le berce._

_« Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi, Cuddy ? Je te fais du mal et tu... »  
>« Tu es en manque. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »<br>« Si ça l'est. Je n'aurais jamais dû y retoucher. »  
>« Chut... Ce sera bientôt fini. » promet-elle. « Tu vas t'en sortir. On va s'en sortir. »<em>

_Et il a raison de la croire._

Elle sentit des larmes dévaler ses joues. Les essuyant maladroitement du dos de la main, elle ferma les yeux, espérant trouver un peu de sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>TBC..<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : J'ai activé les reviews anonymes le week end dernier ( même si ce que je n'aime pas dans ce genre de reviews c'est le mot ' anonyme ', justement ). Vous pouvez maintenant tous laisser vos impressions après votre lecture. Ça m'intéresse.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy se réveilla péniblement. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, voulant croire à l'illusion que House était avec elle. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, elle voulait sa main sur son ventre et son front contre sa nuque, elle voulait passer la matinée entière seule avec lui au chaud dans leur lit, comme ils le faisaient tous les dimanches. Elle voulait beaucoup de choses, qui n'étaient désormais plus réalisables.<p>

Elle se décida à affronter le monde réel.

Le soleil se frayait un chemin à travers les stores à demi fermés. Ses rayons chatouillaient sa peau, mais elle ne ressentait aucune chaleur. Elle avait même plutôt froid... Elle ramena les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules en fixant la fenêtre. Elle avait envie de sortir et remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver House. Certes, elle avait perdu sa fille, _leur_ fille, mais elle allait se battre pour le garder !

Elle allait fondre en larmes quand sa mère ouvrit la porte de la chambre, un gros nounours blanc sous le bras.

« Lisa ? »

Cuddy allait répliquer sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait pas invitée à entrer mais, même si c'était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir, c'était sa mère.

« Bonjour Maman. »

Arlene posa la peluche sur le placard, amena une chaise près du lit et s'y installa.

« Comment tu te sens ? »  
>« A ton avis ? Comme une mère qui vient de perdre son bébé. »<p>

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Sa mère soupira, un peu désemparée.

« Je suis désolée... Je sais que c'est dur. »  
>« Tu ne sais pas. »<p>

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Cuddy s'obstinait à regarder le mur. Son menton tressautait. Elle voulait que sa mère parte pour la laisser pleurer, mais celle-ci n'était pas prête de la laisser tranquille.

« Où est Greg ? »  
>« A la cafétéria. » mentit-elle. « Il avait faim. »<br>« J'en viens, justement. Je ne l'ai pas vu. »  
>« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « C'est un grand garçon, il va où il veut ! Ecoute Maman... Si tu es venue me faire la morale, me dire que si je m'étais reposée plus, si j'avais fait plus attention, si je n'avais pas eu l'idée farfelue de fricoter avec un goy et cætera, Mary aurait vécu, tu peux sortir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta morale. »<p>

Arlene lui prit la main. Cuddy ne fit rien pour s'en défaire, mais tourna la tête pour ne pas affronter sa mère.

« Je vais redescendre. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux pour déjeuner ? »  
>« Quelque chose de pas très consistant, j'ai envie de vomir. »<p>

Elle acquiesça, embrassa tendrement la tête de sa fille avant de quitter la chambre. Cuddy posa son regard sur la peluche que sa mère avait apporté. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se tourna vers le mur. Elle détestait cette chambre aux murs bleus avec des dessins colorés. Tout ici transpirait le bonheur de jeunes parents et lui rappelait à quel point elle était seule. Elle voulait s'enfuir en courant mais elle tenait à peine debout. Son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal et elle était épuisée.

Une brioche plus tard, Cuddy avait repris des forces. Cependant, elle était toujours coincée dans la chambre : Arlene s'était rassise sur sa chaise. Tant pis, elle allait devoir faire la conversation !

« Comment va Rachel ? »  
>« Tu lui manques. »<br>« Je ne suis partie que deux jours. »  
>« Pour elle c'est déjà beaucoup. Elle est contente d'être avec sa tante mais elle te réclame. »<p>

Cuddy sourit tristement.

« A moi aussi, elle me manque... »  
>« Tu voudrais la voir ? »<br>« Non !... » paniqua-t-elle. « Je veux dire, je lui avais promis qu'elle aurait une petite sœur... Comment vais-je lui expliquer que... ? »  
>« Nous ne lui avons rien dit pour l'instant. Quand elle te demande, on lui répond qu'elle va devoir attendre encore un peu parce que sa maman doit se reposer. »<p>

La maman en question acquiesça silencieusement.

« C'est bizarre... » dit-elle alors. « Tu me dis toujours que je devrais passer moins de temps à l'hôpital pour être plus souvent avec Rachel, mais aujourd'hui rien. Pas un seul reproche. Je fais pitié à ce point-là ? »  
>« Lisa, s'il te plait ! Cesse de me faire passer pour une mère horrible ! »<p>

Cuddy regretta instantanément ses paroles. Elle sentit une vague de peine l'envahir.

« Excuse-moi... ça doit être les hormones. »

Les perles noires qui servaient de paire d'yeux au nounours fixaient Cuddy avec insistance. Elle s'extirpa des draps, posa les pieds sur le sol. Arlene accourut, saisit sa fille par les épaules.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »  
>« Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait. »<p>

Elle se redressa. La douleur dans son bas-ventre était si intense qu'elle ne put réprimer un cri et s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère qui la retenait.

« Aide-moi Maman. » implora-t-elle, toute sanglotante.

Arlene la rassit sur le lit avec un luxe de précautions. La doyenne bascula sur le côté, en position fœtale, se tenant le ventre.

« Ma chérie. » murmura sa mère, au bord des larmes elle aussi.  
>« Je... Je voulais juste prendre la peluche. »<br>« Je te l'apporte. »

Elle s'empara de l'ours blanc posé sur le meuble, le tendit à sa fille, qui enfouit son nez dans la fourrure synthétique dès qu'elle l'eût dans les bras. Ça sentait l'odeur de sa maison, un mélange du parfum musqué de House et de celui de Rachel, doux et sucré.

Elle était tellement seule.

Elle fondit en larmes et serra l'ourson contre sa poitrine.

Arlene sortit de la pièce sans un mot, prit soin de baisser les stores, la cachant du monde extérieur. Cuddy l'en remercia mentalement. Déjà toute petite, elle crachait sa peine seule dans sa chambre et ne dévoilait jamais ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas changé.

Elle fit face aux regards interrogateurs des employés de sa fille. Les rumeurs allaient partir très vite. Comme une trainée de poudre.

Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'un petit remontant.

xxx

_House passe devant la porte de leur chambre et y jette un œil. Cuddy est allongée sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Rachel est avec elle. Comme tous les soirs, il veille à ne pas perturber leur moment privilégié. Rien ne séparera le tandem mère – fille et il ne veut pas s'imposer. Pourtant, il s'adosse contre l'embrasure de la porte et les regarde, admiratif et un peu jaloux. Mais il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, il a Cuddy à lui tout seul tous les dimanches matins. Et toutes les nuits._

_« House ? » chuchote Cuddy. Il en conclut que la petite est endormie._  
><em>« Je m'en vais. »<em>  
><em>« Non, viens. »<em>

_Il hésite un instant, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir. Puis, dans un sourire, il comprend et s'approche à pas de loup. Rachel est couchée sur le ventre, dans les bras de sa mère._

_Il s'allonge derrière Cuddy, entoure sa taille de son bras et cale son front contre sa nuque. Il attend un moment avant de prendre sa main, posée sur le dos de sa fille. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Et ils réalisent qu'ils sont heureux._

Cuddy s'était assoupie sans s'en rendre compte. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Le temps de sa sieste, elle avait imaginé qu'elle était encore avec sa famille, que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sa solitude n'en était que plus douloureuse.

Le nounours avait désormais le goût salé de ses larmes.

L'esprit vide, elle fixa le disque orangé disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon, rougeoyant peu à peu.

Puis, les ténèbres.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
><strong>Commentaire<strong> : Veuillez excuser la teneur en guimauve du flash-back, mais en cette période de crise Huddyenne, j'ai pété un plomb.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le même dossier rouvert pour la troisième fois, Cuddy réessaie de concentrer sur son travail. Rien à faire.<em>

_Quatre jours qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles de House, c'est-à-dire depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. _

_Elle sait qu'il est à l'hôpital. Elle a vérifié les registres. Pourtant, elle s'interdit de se rendre au quatrième étage. Il a besoin de réfléchir, ce qu'elle conçoit, mais il lui manque affreusement. Tout le temps, elle croit l'entendre clopiner derrière elle. Mais il n'est jamais là._

_Elle a même baissé les stores pour se forcer à ne plus scruter la clinique. _

_La veille au soir, elle avait craqué et était allée chez lui. Son salon étant allumé, elle s'était contentée de se garer en face de la fenêtre. Il jouait du piano. Elle s'était attendue à le voir avec une dizaine de putes, alcool coulant à flot, et à ce qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Avec tristesse, elle avait constaté qu'elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance. Elle l'avait observé un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête et reconnaisse sa voiture. Elle peut même jurer qu'il avait croisé son regard sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, il s'était à nouveau concentré sur l'instrument. Elle s'était résignée et s'en était allée._

_Si leur relation lui coûte la grossesse dont elle a toujours rêvé, elle s'en remettra. Elle est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour garder House auprès d'elle. C'est peut-être cela qu'on appelle ' aimer éperdument '. Elle aime à penser qu'il la mènera à sa perte, un jour. Ça a un petit côté romantique et mélo-dramatique qui lui plait bien._

_La porte de son bureau s'ouvre. Et Cuddy ne connait qu'une seule personne qui ose défier son autorité et entrer dans son territoire sans frapper. Elle relève vivement la tête du dossier qu'elle ne voyait même pas, le sang battant sous ses tempes._

_House est là, juste devant elle. Il s'approche sans un mot et dépose un gros nounours blanc sur son bureau – tant pis pour le pot à crayons qui se renverse._

_L'ourson est assis sur son cul, il tend les bras avec un sourire tellement niais qu'on a envie de l'étrangler avec le ruban rose enroulé autour de son petit cou. Il est bien trop grand pour un nouveau-né – un enfant de six ans pourrait avoir une chance de le serrer contre lui sans se perdre dans sa fourrure blanche – mais c'est symbolique._

_« Si on a un garçon » déclare solennellement House. « on lui mettra un ruban bleu. Et si on a un hermaphrodite, je sais pas. »_

_Cuddy sourit et ne le quitte pas des yeux, attendrie._

_« A quel comateux l'as-tu pris, que j'aille le rendre à sa famille ? »  
>« Ah non, pour une fois que c'est moi qui l'ai acheté, tu vas pas le rendre ! » Il lui tend la main. « Viens par là. »<em>

_Elle se lève, ravie, contourne son bureau et attrape ses doigts. Il l'amène contre lui et la serre dans ses bras. _

_« Tu es sûr ? » demande-t-elle, sachant qu'il fait un gros sacrifice pour elle.  
>« Je veux ce bébé avec toi, Cuddy. »<em>

_Elle est heureuse de l'entendre. En fait, elle irradie de bonheur et se surprend à sourire bêtement. Elle appuie son front contre son épaule et noue ses mains sur ses reins. Elles dévient rapidement vers ses hanches. Cuddy relève la tête, fixe longuement ses lèvres fines en se mordant les siennes, y dépose un baiser outrageusement chaste dans un bruit mouillé et lui adresse un regard provocant, brillant de désir._

_Tout semble vide et froid quand les lèvres de Cuddy quittent les siennes. Sa prise sur sa taille se raffermit; ils se dévisagent, fusionnels, le souffle court. Il se jette presque sur elle, l'embrasse fougueusement. Leurs langues se caressent et s'entortillent anarchiquement, emportées par la passion. Leurs nez frottent l'un contre l'autre, s'entrechoquent parfois. Cuddy saisit sa nuque, le colle à elle et lui impose ses baisers, lui impose de l'embrasser. Elle ouvre avidement la bouche pour l'y accueillir, se presse contre lui et ses mains courent sur ses épaules, touchant tout ce qu'elles peuvent. Elles palpent ses bras, ressentent leur force à travers ses vêtements. _

_« Fermer la porte. » souffle-t-elle entre deux assauts lascifs. _

_Sa canne est tombée au sol, mais il fait sans, et pousse Cuddy contre la porte. Elle gémit, coincée entre la surface dure et les caresses de son amant. Elle sent une main masculine fouiller dans la poche de sa jupe, trouver les clés et aussi un moyen d'effleurer son entrejambe. Celle de Cuddy la rejoint, la tapote gentiment. Elle lui obéit, introduit la clé dans la serrure, et est stoppée net par un poing qui frappe le verso de la porte. _

_House et Cuddy échangent un regard paniqué. Pensant qu'elle va se dérober à lui et reprendre son rôle de doyenne, il s'appuie un peu plus contre elle et presse son pouce contre ses lèvres._

_Elle ne comptait pas s'extirper de son emprise : elle s'est abandonnée à lui dès qu'il a posé la peluche sur le bureau. _

_Ils attendent, en oublient de respirer. Les mains de Cuddy sont toujours autour de son cou, figées. Elle sursaute quand le poing réessaie et que quelqu'un l'appelle derrière la porte. Elle l'entend ensuite demander à son assistant si elle est sortie. Heureusement, il ne s'en souvient pas et lui propose de repasser plus tard._

_Elle capture insidieusement son pouce entre ses dents et le suçote, jusqu'à le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. House ferme les yeux, essaie vainement de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Il ne peut pas ignorer la tendresse de sa langue, la chaleur de sa bouche. Ses mains relâchent progressivement sa nuque. Il rouvre les yeux et croise son regard lubrique. _

_Enfin, les pas s'éloignent. House attend quelques secondes avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure. Ils sont désormais seuls. Lentement, sa main regagne la hanche de Cuddy. Un bruit de succion brise le silence. Elle a délivré son pouce, à présent luisant de salive. Elle regarde son amant, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes. _

_Leur bataille reprend. _

_Il l'embrasse à nouveau, d'une ardeur égale à leur précédente étreinte, voulant relancer la flamme qui brulait en eux. Il s'immobilise ensuite pour reprendre son souffle éreinté dans sa bouche. _

_Elle a trop hâte, trop envie de lui. Elle lui réclame un autre baiser, se cambre afin que ses courbes épousent les siennes. Il la repousse contre la porte, la fait gémir, remonte sa jupe jusqu'à sa taille, saisit ses cuisses et soulève ses mollets pour les enrouler autour de lui. Automatiquement, elle s'adosse à la porte. Une main sur ses reins, l'autre entre ses omoplates, il l'en décolle. Elle reste parfaitement calme, ne voulant pas risquer de les faire chuter à cause de ses taquineries. Il les emmène jusqu'au sofa où il s'assoit, Cuddy le chevauchant. A peine posés, elle l'attaque à nouveau. Elle lui mord la langue, les lèvres, le retient entre ses dents. Les mains de House s'infiltrent sous son chemisier, palpent sa peau brulante. Elle feule, rejette la tête en arrière et lui offre sa gorge. Il mordille sa peau fine, désireux de laisser sa marque au creux de son cou. Cinq jours qu'ils n'ont pas fait l'amour, et le suçon précédent commence à s'estomper. Toutefois, il est assez gentil pour la marquer assez bas et de ne pas la condamner aux cols roulés. _

_Il lape chaque parcelle qu'il peut atteindre, caresse un sein à travers le tissu prune. Il tente d'en défaire les boutons, Cuddy agrippe son poignet pour toute réponse._

_« Hors de question que je me dénude dans mon bureau. »_

_Pourtant elle est assise sur ses genoux, sa jupe est relevée jusqu'à son bassin; elle est belle et indécente._

_« J'ai envie de ta peau. » halète-t-il. « J'ai envie de toi, je te veux toute entière... »_

_Elle lâche un petit soupir de satisfaction et le laisse faire. Leurs bouches ne se quittent pas. Ils ne laissent pas l'autre respirer, ils prennent tout, clairement fous amoureux._

_Son sein passe par-dessus le soutien gorge noir. House le caresse, le pétrit sans jamais être brutal, joue avec le mamelon. _

_Cuddy lui ouvre sa chemise à son tour. Il lâche sa hanche à contre cœur pour lui faciliter la tâche, la reprend ensuite pour la plaquer contre lui. Leurs peaux moitent glissent habilement l'une contre l'autre. La doyenne caresse son torse musclé, sa main se faufile entre leurs deux corps et ressent les pulsations de son cœur. Elle remue un peu, la bosse sous le jean de House vient se caler parfaitement contre son entrecuisse. Un désir fulgurant leur transperce le ventre à tous les deux._

_Il glisse une main sous sa jupe, écarte sa culotte et caresse sa vulve brulante. Il lisse ses lèvres, titille le clitoris, s'aventure près de son entrée. Elle se cambre quand son pouce la pénètre. _

_« Maintenant. » implore-t-elle. _

_Cuddy baisse sa braguette, libère le membre tendu de son carcan. Son amant l'empoigne solidement par les hanches et s'enfonce brusquement en elle, jusqu'à la garde. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle lui a manqué... Comment a-t-il pu passer quatre jours sans elle, à se poser des questions ? Il ne peut pas vivre sans elle, c'est inéluctable._

_Il remue lentement le bassin, l'embrasse encore et encore. Sa toison frictionne contre la sienne, leurs poitrines sont pressées l'une contre l'autre, leurs peaux luisantes glissent l'une sous l'autre. L'osmose parfaite. Pourtant il sent que Cuddy pleure. Un goût salé se mêle à leurs lèvres._

_Ils vont avoir un bébé. Cette phrase se répète dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'a prise dans ses bras. C'est comme si elle vivait dans un rêve. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse._

_Elle sent que ses mouvements parfaits s'arrêtent. Il lève les yeux vers elle, inquiet._

_« Tout va bien ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »  
>« On va avoir un bébé, House... » murmure-t-elle. <em>

_Elle sourit et il lui sourit en retour. Il repousse tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui barre son front trempé de sueur et la coince derrière son oreille. Elle est magnifique. _

_« Je t'aime. » chuchote-t-il, comme s'il lui racontait un secret. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! »_

_Elle se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, saisissant sa joue. La frénésie les reprend. Les mouvements de House repartent. Leurs bouches se lâchent mais ils restent proches, nez contre nez. Et, enfin, il trouve le point qui l'emmène au septième ciel. Cette fois, il n'essaie pas de la faire jouir avant lui, il veut qu'ils explosent ensemble. Il frappe autour de la zone gonflée par à-coups, sentant Cuddy se tendre à chaque fois. Plus ses muscles se resserrent autour de lui, plus il se sent venir. Et il la sent venir aussi. Il capture ses lèvres pour un long baiser langoureux, un violent orgasme les traverse. Cuddy serre les poings et cogne le mur du plus fort qu'elle le peut, trouvant ainsi le moyen de se libérer sans crier. House, lui, la plaque sauvagement contre lui et plante ses dents dans son épaule. Elle tressaille mais le laisse faire, ses doigts caressant sa tête alors qu'il se déverse longuement en elle. Ils restent longtemps dans cette position, sans rien dire, reprenant leur souffle._

_« Il est cinq heures. » dit-il enfin. Elle le regarde sans comprendre. « Tu es censée partir dans une heure. On pourrait juste rester là en attendant ? »_

_Elle hésite un moment. Elle a du travail, mais il lui a tellement manqué..._

_« D'accord. Si tu viens diner à la maison après. »_

_Il fait mine de réfléchir. Elle sait aussi bien que lui qu'il viendra sans hésiter._

_« Ça me va. » déclare-t-il très sérieusement._

_Elle replace son soutien-gorge correctement, reboutonne son chemisier et il l'aide, allant même jusqu'à lisser le tissu pour que ce soit joli. Il la soulève pour s'extraire d'elle, lui remet sa culotte en place et redescend sa jupe. Il lui demande se lever, remonte sa braguette, s'allonge sur le divan et lui tend la main. Elle se déchausse, répond à son invitation et se couche sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur sa cuisse, se blottit contre lui et niche sa tête dans son cou._

_« Cuddy ? »_

_House secoue gentiment ses épaules. Elle relève la tête, l'esprit embrumé, et bâille un grand coup._

_« Tu t'es endormie. »_

xxx_  
><em>

Elle s'était rendormie. Et elle aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller.

Sa blouse était ouverte au niveau de la poitrine et sa main était fourrée entre ses cuisses. Quelle bonne idée sa mère avait eu de baisser les stores... Elle aurait offert un bien joli spectacle.

« House. » appela-t-elle à mi-voix. Son murmure résonna doucement dans la pièce, contrastant avec ses pulsations cardiaques qui retentissaient dans ses tympans. Elle avait chaud, son corps était recouvert d'une infime pellicule de sueur. Si elle avait été reliée à un moniteur, celui-ci se serait affolé. Heureusement, elle n'était là qu'en observation. Dans deux jours, elle pourrait sortir. Sortir, mais pour aller où ? Rester à l'hôpital la rendait malade, mais elle n'avait plus que Rachel. L'avenir l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Pour la toute première fois, elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à se relever.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	5. Chapter 4

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Je n'ai toujours pas lâché la guimauve. Pardon.  
>Bonne lecture anyway !<p>

* * *

><p>Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique la fit sursauter. Dans un réflexe, elle porta une main à son visage. La mauvaise main.<p>

Elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre.

House était assis à son chevet, l'observant silencieusement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il arborait cet air tourmenté et concentré qui, finalement, ne le quittait presque jamais. Il se leva en constatant qu'elle s'était étalé du sang sur le menton et la joue.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » dit-elle.  
>« Je vois ça. »<p>

Il extirpa un mouchoir en papier de sa poche, prit son frêle poignet et épongea sa paume souillée. Le fin tissu rougit rapidement, il en déballa un autre pour nettoyer le visage de Cuddy. Il frotta doucement sa peau, en blanchissant soigneusement chaque recoin. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour jeter les mouchoirs, revint et vit Cuddy se baisser pour ramasser l'ourson qui trainait sur le sol, face contre terre. Il boitilla vers elle, saisit une patte blanche et lui tendit la peluche. Elle le remercia d'un pincement de lèvres un peu intimidé et le tira brusquement vers elle, enserrant sa nuque d'une main et l'emprisonnant contre elle de l'autre. Elle frotta son nez contre sa joue rêche, suçota son lobe d'oreille et baisa sa peau, le pressant de l'enlacer. Il abandonna sa canne contre le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent avec force. Elle lâcha sa nuque pour se tenir le ventre en grognant contre ses lèvres. Il l'allongea sur le lit, esquissa un mouvement pour se relever mais elle le rattrapa et le retint.

« Touche-moi. Ça fait quatre mois, j'en peux plus... »  
>« Ah non, t'es pleine de sang, c'est dégueulasse... »<p>

Elle se crispa et le laissa partir.

« Je te dégoute ? » demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, posant une main de l'autre côté et passant au-dessus de ses cuisses comme appui.  
>« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'ai envie de toi aussi, mais attendons un peu. D'accord ? »<p>

Elle acquiesça, peu convaincue.

_Cuddy est debout devant le miroir psyché de leur chambre. Elle se regarde pensivement, tâte ses fesses et ses cuisses, énormes à ses yeux. Elle n'aime que son ventre, assez gonflé pour qu'on devine sa grossesse. _

_House entre, referme la porte derrière lui. Elle le voit la scruter du regard avant de se diriger vers l'armoire._

_« Tu me trouves toujours attirante ? » s'inquiète-t-elle soudainement._

_Il se retourne et l'observe, surpris. Evidemment qu'elle est attirante ! Elle s'est arrondie, a pris des hanches, sa poitrine s'est développée, ses cheveux se sont épaissis. Elle est plus belle que jamais.  
>Il s'avance jusqu'à être derrière elle, referme ses bras autour de son corps. Elle est assez petite pour qu'il pose son menton sur le haut de son crâne.<em>

_« Oui tu m'attires. » dit-il simplement.  
>« J'ai tout le temps faim. » se plaint-elle. « Et maintenant j'ai un cul énorme. »<br>« Mais quel cul ! »_

_Il lui met une fessée avant de commenter :_

_« Ça rebondit encore plus qu'avant. C'est joli à regarder. »_

_Il recommence et lui arrache un sourire._

_« Ton cul est parfait. »_

_House l'embrasse dans le cou; elle vient de prendre sa douche et sent bon. Il ferme les yeux, se pose sur son épaule et profite de son odeur fruitée. Finalement, il relève les paupières et fixe leur reflet. Il enlève la serviette accrochée autour de sa taille et les y enroule tous les deux au niveau des hanches, prenant soin de se presser contre elle. _

_« Tu me sens contre toi ? » murmure-t-il à son oreille. « Contre ta cuisse ? »_

_Elle tourne la tête et leurs lèvres se frôlent. Sa main plonge sous la serviette et se saisit de son sexe dressé._

_« Oui je te sens. »_

_Elle le caresse doucement, apprécie chacun des soupirs qu'il partage avec elle. Son autre main joint celle de House, posée sur son ventre._

_« Tu es belle Cuddy. » souffle-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser avec délicatesse._

House se baissa, prêt à embrasser son ventre comme il le faisait avant. Il pensait la mettre à l'aise, pourtant elle le stoppa d'une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers les siens, emplis de larmes. Il abandonna et referma sa blouse, laissant ensuite sa main entre ses seins. Elle la saisit et noua ses doigts aux siens.

« Donne-moi de l'ibuprofène. »

House fouilla dans la poche de son blazer et lui tendit un tube orange. Elle l'ouvrit et fit tomber deux pilules dans sa paume.

« Une seule. »  
>« J'ai mal. » rétorqua-t-elle avant de les avaler.<p>

Elle devenait comme lui. Il prit deux comprimés à son tour, lançant un « Santé ! » avant de les jeter dans sa gorge. Elle eut un petit rire, lui adressa un regard tendre avant de tirer sur sa manche.

« Viens par là. »

Il s'exécuta avec joie, s'allongea sur le côté et se blottit contre elle. Il la laissa caresser ses cheveux et barra sa poitrine de son bras, calant son épaule dans sa main. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle soupira de bien-être, sa carotide battait tranquillement contre son front.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation. Il eut envie de se gifler.  
>« Et toi ? »<p>

Il ne lui répondit pas. Peut-être que le silence était plus confortable. Il faisait nuit, après tout...

La situation était plutôt gênante. Il avait la sensation que c'était elle qui le réconfortait, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus que lui d'elle. C'était dur pour lui aussi, mais il s'en sortait assez pour deux. Il se détestait de le penser, mais au fond, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de cet enfant. Il en avait voulu parce qu'il aimait Cuddy et qu'il ne voulait pas anéantir son rêve. Mais Mary, l'avait-il aimée une seule seconde ?

Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas souhaite qu'ils la perdent ! Pendant sept mois, il avait vécu avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, s'attendant chaque nuit à se réveiller et à trouver leurs draps tâchés de sang, chaque jour à être bipé d'un moment à l'autre parce que Cuddy s'était effondrée.

La grossesse s'était miraculeusement bien passée. Jusqu'à l'accouchement.

« Je ne veux pas rester là, il faut que je sorte. »  
>« Je verrai ça demain. » promit-il.<br>« Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller chez toi ? Juste pour quelques jours. J'ai peur de rentrer. Il y a encore la chambre de Mary, et tout ce qu'on avait préparé pour elle... »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Cuddy se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée de... De l'avoir perdue... »

Il se redressa sur un coude, se positionna au-dessus d'elle et entoura son visage de ses mains.

« Ah non, tu vas pas commencer hein ? Elle s'est étouffée avec le cordon ombilical. Ce n'est en rien ta faute. »  
>« Mais elle... Elle est morte dans mon corps. » sanglota-t-elle.<p>

_Elle n'a jamais vécu _eut-il envie de rétorquer. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire.

« Arrête. » souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser son front. Il caressa ses joues et se recoucha à ses côtés. Un long moment passa où elle sanglota silencieusement, les soulèvements de sa poitrine le secouant un tantinet.  
>« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » s'enquit-elle.<br>« Je t'aime. » répondit-il sincèrement. Pensant que ça sonnait un peu bizarre pour lui, il reprit : « Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je ne te traite pas bien, que je te laisse toujours seule... »  
>« Alors c'est ça. » le coupa-t-elle.<br>« De quoi, c'est ça ? »  
>« Il n'y a que ton honneur qui compte, tu te fous complètement de moi. Mais ta réputation elle est déjà faite, House... »<p>

Il se rassit pour l'affronter. Elle pleurait rageusement, sans retenue.

« Sors de cette chambre. »  
>« Cuddy, ce n'est pas– »<br>« Sors ! » cria-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>To be continuuuueed !<br>Bon c'est pas fameux, j'étais pas inspirée..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Spoiler** : 7x09 ' Larger than life '. Mais c'est un tout petit spoiler.  
><strong>Commentaire<strong> : Je déteste ce que j'ai écrit. J'ai complètement foiré mon Hilson. Mais bon, j'ai dealé avec HRL, alors il fallait bien que je poste..  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elle est de mauvaise humeur ce soir.<em>

_Encore ses hormones._

_House rentre chez eux avec une légère appréhension. Il sait qu'elle a passé une journée affreuse, et que ça va retomber sur lui. Pourtant, ce matin, il a sorti les poubelles. Il a pensé à ne pas laisser sa brosse à dents pleine de dentifrice dans le lavabo._

_Elle joue avec Rachel dans le salon et ne lève pas les yeux vers lui. Il veut bien faire un effort et préparer le dîner. _

_Ils n'échangent que quelques mots pendant le repas. Au moment d'aller se coucher, elle embarque son oreiller et une couverture dans le séjour. Il admet qu'il est casse-pieds au lit, qu'il ronfle et qu'il vole les draps, mais ça le vexe un peu._

_« Laisse. » dit-il. « Tu es enceinte, c'est moi qui vais prendre le canapé. »  
>« Arrête d'être gentil avec moi juste parce que je suis enceinte ! » explose-t-elle.<em>

_Ils se figent et se dévisagent. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça._

_« Donc tu m'emmerdes pour voir si je suis gentil avec toi ? Pour me tester ? »  
>« Non. Pas du tout. Pardon. Pardon. Excuse-moi. C'est les hormones. »<em>

_Elle emmène ses affaires dans le salon, House sur ses talons, et installe son lit de fortune dans le canapé. Il reste près de l'interrupteur et attend qu'elle soit allongée et bien calée pour éteindre._

_« Passe une mauvaise nuit. Fais plein de cauchemars. Oh, et, Cuddy ? Je ne t'aime pas. »_

_Elle lui sourit._

_« Je ne t'aime pas non plus. J'espère ne pas te voir demain. »  
>« Compte là-dessus. »<em>

_Il la plonge dans le noir et retourne dans la chambre, sachant déjà qu'il serait incapable d'y dormir._

_Le matin, il est endormi sur le divan. A l'autre bout de la pièce, mais avec Cuddy quand même._

_Quand lui se réveille, elle est couchée à ses côtés dans le maigre espace qu'il lui reste sur le divan. Il passe un bras autour d'elle pour lui éviter de tomber. Il se rend compte qu'elle ne dort plus et elle se blottit contre lui._

« Et vous partez aussi facilement ? »

House était rentré dans Arlene au moment de passer la porte. Elle avait tout entendu et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher.

« Mêle toi de tes affaires Maman ! »  
>« On est d'accord sur ce point. » renchérit-il. « Mêlez vous de vos affaires ! »<br>« Que vous fassiez des efforts ou pas, vous ne méritez pas ma fille. » cracha-t-elle d'un ton glacial. « Vous ne la mériterez jamais. »  
>« Je sais. »<p>

Il baissa les yeux et tritura le pommeau de sa canne d'un air pensif. Arlene céda et laissa sa proie passer avant de faire coulisser la porte vitrée derrière elle.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu t'enticher de ce– »  
>« Je l'aime ! » la coupa Cuddy entre deux sanglots. « Que ça te plaise ou non. »<br>« Pourquoi tu le rejettes ? » demanda Arlene en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
>« On va se séparer de toute façon. Les couples qui perdent un bébé ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Autant souffrir maintenant. »<p>

Et elle fondit en larmes.

_Tu nous fais si peu confiance ? _Eut-il envie de hurler, caché derrière les stores. Mais il était censé être parti et avoir échappé à cet échange.

Il devait la faire sortir d'ici.

House se dirigea vers le comptoir des infirmières.

« J'ai besoin d'un formulaire de déchargement pour la 223. »

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Wilson allait arriver dans une petite heure. Depuis que Cuddy lui avait laissé la direction de son hôpital, il commençait sa journée beaucoup plus tôt.

Il s'attela à remplir le formulaire que l'infirmière venait de lui tendre.

xxx

L'oncologue – ou plutôt le doyen était censé arriver dans une dizaine de minutes.

House s'était introduit dans le bureau en utilisant le double des clés que Cuddy lui avait donné. La grossesse la fatiguait et, souvent, elle se reposait en verrouillant la porte. Si elle avait un problème, elle voulait que House soit le seul à pouvoir entrer. Elle avait peur du moindre petit malaise et ne sortait plus de la maison sans un stock de médicaments.

Il pensa tristement qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter.

Assis sur leur canapé, il observait le bureau. Wilson n'avait touché à rien. La blouse blanche de Cuddy pendait toujours au porte-manteau. Il n'avait pas voulu chambouler l'environnement de la doyenne puisque son remplacement n'était que temporaire. Et il était bien content de lui rendre son bâtiment dans les semaines à venir. Jamais il n'avait eu tant de travail ! Et il peinait à savoir comment elle parvenait à gérer et à encaisser toute cette pression. Peut-être qu'au bout de dix ans, elle avait fini par s'y habituer.

Les yeux de House se posèrent sur le cadre installé sur le meuble derrière le fauteuil de la doyenne. Il avait voulu qu'elle le cache plus ou moins car c'était la seule photo où on le voyait sourire. Elle avait été prise dans un parc d'attractions où ils s'étaient rendus avec Rachel. Elle tenait la main de son presque-père, debout à côté de Cuddy, dont le ventre arrondi se dessinait sous sa tunique. Et, tout à gauche, un grand lapin bleu, qui avait insisté pour prendre la photo et la leur vendre 15$ à la sortie du parc.

_« House ! Regarde ! Tu souris ! » s'écrie Cuddy.  
>« Oh non ! Ils m'ont eu par surprise, ça ne se reproduira plus ! » braille-t-il en retour. Rachel rigole. « Rassure-moi, tu vas pas la prendre ? »<br>« Oh si ! Et une deuxième pour mon bureau, et une autre pour chez toi, et une– »  
>« Stop, stop, stop. D'accord, prends-en autant que tu veux, mais c'est pas moi qui paye ! »<em>  
>Elle en avait demandé dix.<p>

Il préféra se focaliser sur le sofa, _leur_ sofa. A chaque fin de journée, il s'asseyait là avec Cuddy, et ils discutaient quelques minutes avant de rentrer.

_« Happy birthday. »  
>« Oh, you're a sweet, sweet man ! »<em>

Quand il entrait dans son bureau et que Cuddy recevait des gens installés sur ce canapé, il grimaçait intérieurement. C'était leur canapé, et personne d'autre n'avait le droit de s'y asseoir !

_« Cuddy ?... Tu t'es endormie. »_

Wilson poussa la porte, même pas étonné que House soit déjà dans la pièce.

« Si c'est pour une biopsie cérébrale, tu connais déjà ma réponse. »

Il savait qu'il voulait lui parler de Cuddy, mais il devait le laisser aborder le sujet. Il accrocha son manteau à la patère, traversa la pièce, posa son attaché-case contre le bureau et s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil. Comme à son habitude, il tria les dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés avant d'en trouver un au nom de Lisa Cuddy.

Il le feuilleta rapidement et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce-qu'un formulaire de déchargement vient faire sur mon bureau ? »  
>« On sort, ce soir ? »<br>« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être avec Cuddy ? »  
>« Elle veut pas de moi. Alors, on sort ce soir ? »<p>

Wilson releva la tête avec cet air d'ahuri que House aimait tant. Le diagnosticien se leva et se posta devant la table.

« Comment ça, elle veut pas de toi ? » glapit son ami.  
>« C'est ses hormones, ça lui passera. Tu mets ta signature là. » dit-il en pointant le cadre blanc sur le formulaire. « Allez papa, on sort ? »<br>« On ne sort pas, je dois m'occuper de Sarah. »  
>« On se fait un porno chez toi ? »<br>« Pas forcément un porno... »  
>« D'accord. » concéda-t-il. « Bon, tu signes ? »<br>« Je signe si tu me dis ce que tu as derrière la tête avec cette histoire de déchargement. »  
>« Ce soir si tu es sage. »<p>

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et se dirigea droit vers la sortie.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont très appréciées ( sérieusement ) !  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6

**Spoiler** : Aucun

* * *

><p>Cuddy avala son déjeuner sans grand appétit et feignit une sieste, espérant faire taire sa mère.<p>

Elle revoyait la mine blessée de House quand elle lui avait demandé de sortir. Elle avait réagi impulsivement et sauté sur la première occasion pour les détruire. Elle voulait éviter de souffrir plus tard, quand ils se sépareraient – parce qu'elle était certaine que ça se terminerait ainsi.

Mais qu'en savait-elle donc ?

Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus forts que tous ces couples qui ne surmontaient pas la mort de leur enfant. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble, ils étaient capables de s'en remettre.

Elle regrettait. Elle ne voulait pas être seule.

Elle appréhendait déjà les jours à venir. Elle allait rentrer, vivre dans l'absence de Mary et de House. Sa maison était pleine de souvenirs, elle allait sûrement devoir déménager et repartir de zéro.

Est-ce-qu'elle était encore capable d'élever Rachel ?

Si elle ne pouvait pas donner la vie, c'était probablement pour une bonne raison : elle ne devait pas être mère.

House devait revenir.

xxx

« Chinois. » annonça House dès que Wilson ouvrit la porte. « Ça a refroidi. »  
>« Je vais le mettre au micro-ondes. »<p>

Il s'empara du grand sac en papier qu'il lui tendait et l'emmena dans la cuisine. House, d'instinct, se traina jusqu'au salon. Il manqua de trébucher sur Sarah, qui passait à ce moment-là. Il s'immobilisa et regarda le chat renifler son jean avant de se frotter contre sa jambe droite. Il vérifia que Wilson ne le voyait pas, abandonna sa canne contre le mur et souleva le chat, qui se blottit au creux de son cou en ronronnant. Au contact de ce petit corps chaud et doux, il ne résista pas et pleura sans un bruit.

Wilson s'apprêta à entrer dans le salon quand il vit son ami de dos tenir Sarah dans ses bras. Il se cacha près de la porte et observa la scène.

Il voulait que Mary ait vécu. Il voulait que Cuddy aille mieux et qu'elle ne soit jamais tombée enceinte. Il voulait que tout soit comme avant.

« Dis pas à Wilson que j'ai pleuré. C'est notre petit secret à tous les deux. »

Il reposa Sarah sur le parquet. Elle s'éloigna tranquillement vers la chambre. House s'installa dans le canapé, posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure.

L'oncologue attendit quelques secondes avant d'apporter les plats. Il scruta discrètement son ami : rien ne pouvait indiquer qu'il avait pleuré.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on met ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la télé du bout de sa télécommande.

_« Tu ne vas pas me faire regarder cette connerie ! » proteste Cuddy._

_House est détenteur de la télécommande ce soir. Et il a envie de téléréalité. Elle a du mal à croire qu'il puisse regarder ça, lui qui est si brillant et cultivé._

_« Je ne t'oblige pas à rester là. Tu peux aller te coucher si tu préfères. »_

_Il a une mine boudeuse. Elle grogne un peu. Elle est allongée près de lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, dans un pyjama trois fois trop grand pour elle. Pas envie de bouger._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, House sent que sa tête se fait sensiblement plus lourde. Cuddy s'est endormie, son bras enserrant l'abdomen du diagnosticien. Il est agréablement coincé là pour un moment. Et il accepte même de baisser le son pour ne pas perturber son sommeil._

_Il baisse les yeux vers elle et la regarde dormir. Elle est adorable. Sa bouche est entrouverte, ses paupières sont closes, et les traits détendus de son visage expriment toute sa sérénité. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de caresser sa joue de son pouce._

« Mets la National Geographic. »

Ils tombèrent sur un documentaire traitant de la construction du pont du détroit d'Akashi. Pas spécialement passionnant, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Wilson ne se risque entre deux bouchées de nouilles :

« Ça va ? »  
>« Ouais. »<br>« Je veux dire, tu vis bien la... Le décès de... »  
>« Elle n'est pas morte techniquement, elle est juste pas née ! » s'emporta-t-il avec une gestuelle qui projeta de la sauce sur le parquet. « C'est différent ! »<p>

L'oncologue jugea plus sage de garder le silence. House entama son poulet au curry, le regard absent fixé à l'écran.

« Je veux qu'elle sorte demain. » lâcha-t-il.  
>« Elle ? »<br>« Cuddy, pas la cousine du patriarche d'Istanbul ! »  
>« Oh. J'ai cru que tu parlais de... »<p>

Le diagnosticien ne l'aida pas à finir sa phrase. Wilson insista, voulant absolument lui tirer les vers du nez :

« Tu es capable de prononcer son prénom ? »

Il essaya. Mais rien ne vint. Il avait de la volonté, pourtant. Il voulait le dire ! Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas tant affecté par l'évènement !

« Elle a voulu qu'on l'appelle Joy. » est tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler. Wilson demeura parfaitement silencieux. « Ça va la tuer de rester à l'hôpital. Il _faut_ qu'elle sorte ! »

Il se tourna vers lui avant d'ajouter :

« Tu la signes, cette autorisation ? »  
>« Tu prendras soin d'elle ? »<br>« Evidemment. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« J'ai passé la journée chez moi hier. » poursuivit-il. « La plupart de mes affaires sont chez elle, j'y vis quasiment. Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne la laisserai pas partir, même si elle ne veut pas de moi. Tu peux en être certain. »

Et il reporta toute son attention sur le pont japonais. Il réfléchissait déjà au lendemain.

xxx

Elle avait vu le formulaire signé de la main de Wilson. Et de celle de House, attestant qu'elle était sur pied. Physiquement. Psychologiquement, c'était autre chose.

Cuddy savait qu'il viendrait la chercher. Il n'aurait pas osé la faire sortir en sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Ou alors il souhaitait juste se débarrasser d'elle ? Elle doutait. Pourtant, il y avait cette petite voix au fin fond de sa conscience qui la persuadait de lui faire confiance.

Elle attendait, scrutant le couloir dès que sa mère avait le dos tourné. Il ne venait pas. Plus les minutes défilaient, et plus son angoisse grandissait.

Finalement, en plein milieu de l'après midi, Arlene avait décidé de partir. Elle avait aidé sa fille à se rhabiller, avait rangé ses affaires dans le grand sac qu'elle avait apporté. La mort dans l'âme, Cuddy prit place dans le fauteuil roulant. Elle se sentait incapable d'effectuer le trajet jusqu'au parking souterrain. Elle avait le cœur gros. Rachel lui manquait mais elle ne voulait retourner chez elle sous aucun prétexte. Pas sans House. Pas sans Mary. Pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête. Il l'avait abandonnée, trahie, et elle n'avait plus le choix. Comment avait-elle pu être si naïve et croire qu'il allait revenir pour elle ?

Pourtant, au moment où elle ne s'y attendait plus, il apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer.. (! )_


	8. Chapter 7

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : C'est en voulant poster le chapitre 7 cet après-midi que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas de chapitre 7. Pas fini, du moins... Désolée si ce qui suit peut sembler un peu bâclé ( parce que ça l'est ).  
>La suite risque de tarder un peu. Avec le season finale qui arrive, Lisa E qui quitte la série, je n'ai plus énormément d'inspiration. Tellement plus que je suis revenue sur la scène de l'étranglement que j'avais écrite dans le chapitre 1. La pauvre petite scène s'était retrouvée dans la fic sans raison, mais s'est avérée être très utile aujourd'hui...<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pourtant, au moment où elle ne s'y attendait plus, il apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Son cœur rata un battement. Ils se fixèrent un moment, Arlene surveillant la scène. Il regretta de l'avoir laissée seule. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de rouge et ses épaules lâches. Il détestait de savoir qu'il avait contribué à l'attrister. Enfin, il tendit la main vers elle et demanda à mi-voix :<p>

« On rentre ? »

Il était revenu pour elle. Elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre d'une voix enjouée :

« On rentre ! »

Elle se tourna vers sa mère, prit son sac pour le poser sur ses genoux. Elle était soulagée de voir sa fille sourire à nouveau, même si elle ne tenait pas vraiment à la laisser partir avec House. Il avait beau la répugner, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il faisait du bien à Cuddy entre leurs moments de crise.  
>Elle poussa le fauteuil jusqu'au médecin sans desserrer les dents, lui assurant du regard qu'elle lui ferait bouffer ses tripes s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Il avait bien reçu le message.<p>

Il emmena Cuddy loin de la chambre, loin de son cauchemar. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur vide et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Enfin c'était fini !

« J'ai enlevé ma princesse sur mon cheval blanc. » commenta-t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire. Ayant du mal à avancer avec sa canne pendue à son bras, il la décrocha et la lui tendit :

« Tu veux me bien me tenir mon valet cinq minutes ? »  
>« J'en serais honorée. »<p>

Il ne la laissait jamais toucher sa canne. Parce qu'elle représentait sa douleur, son handicap, et qu'il refusait qu'elle s'en mêle. Il pouvait partager cela avec elle maintenant qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Les portes métalliques coulissèrent. Ils débarquèrent dans le hall, se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie. Ils croisèrent une maman qui avait accouché quelques heures avant Cuddy. Le père tenait leur bébé dans ses bras. Des ballons gonflés à l'hélium étaient accrochés au fauteuil poussé par une infirmière. Ils étaient heureux.

Et eux, ils n'avaient plus rien.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Cuddy de s'attarder sur la scène et accéléra le pas. De l'air frais leur ferait du bien. A peine dehors, elle ouvrit son manteau. Il faisait doux pour un mois de février, malgré les tas de neige qui s'accumulaient sur les trottoirs. Ils rejoignirent sa voiture, garée quelques mètres plus loin. Il l'aida à se lever, la regarda droit dans les yeux et la serra très fort contre lui, le sac et la canne tombèrent sur l'asphalte. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans le col de sa veste. Après tout ce temps passé seule à l'attendre, elle pouvait le tenir librement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et gémisse de douleur. Il la fit reculer, ouvrit la portière et lui prit la main pour la guider jusqu'au siège passager, rangea le sac dans le coffre et prit place derrière le volant. Il lâcha un petit soupir de satisfaction et se tourna vers Cuddy. Elle l'observait sans un mot. Elle s'avança, posa sa main sur sa joue, l'embrassa délicatement et noua sa main à la sienne. Ils contemplèrent leurs doigts entrelacés avec une timide fierté. Ils avaient l'air fragile mais ils étaient bien plus forts. Leurs pouces s'effleurèrent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer.

Cuddy se renfonça dans son siège, enroula les pans de son manteau autour d'elle et lui sourit amoureusement.

« Merci d'être revenu. »

Elle savait qu'elle était très chanceuse de l'avoir récupéré. Il aurait pu lui obéir, s'en aller et laisser tomber.

« Tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi. »

Il était sincère.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle somnolait, sa main posée paresseusement sur la cuisse de House et sa tête tournée vers lui.

« Tu as mal dormi ? » demanda-t-il après que le feu ait passé au vert.  
>« La faute à qui ? » cracha-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

Il se crispa. Les prochains jours allaient être un peu plus compliqués que prévu. C'était normal qu'elle vive quelques sautes d'humeur. Elle avait même le droit de lui en vouloir d'être parti !

« Pardon. » murmura-t-elle, prise de remords. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle soit dure avec lui. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas être fâchée, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. « Je suis juste fatiguée. »  
>« Ça pourrait être pathologique. »<p>

Le diagnosticien reprenait le dessus sur l'homme.

« Arrête. Il n'y pas de puzzle médical. Accouche et tu verras ! »

House arrêta la voiture dans le bas-côté.

« Redémarre. »  
>« Cuddy– »<br>« Redémarre ! La route me berce et je voudrais dormir un peu ! On en reparlera après. »

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna et appuya son front contre la vitre, boudant. Il redémarra, le trajet s'effectua sans un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant son immeuble. Il était désemparé, plutôt vexé, mais pas en colère. Certainement pas.

Elle descendit de la voiture toute seule, même si elle tenait à peine debout. Il prit ses affaires sous le bras, ouvrit la porte et elle le suivit avec un sourire, sa rancœur déjà oubliée. Elle était contente de retourner chez lui.

Tout était propre. Plus une once de poussière sur les meubles. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu là, bien qu'ils ne soient plus retournés ici depuis quelques mois.

« Le lit est fait ? » s'enquit-elle.  
>« A peu près. »<p>

Avec lui, ' à peu près ' voulait dire ' un drap en paquet au pied du lit '. Il lui retira son manteau, jeta le vêtement sur le canapé, l'emmena dans la chambre en lui tenant la main et l'aida à s'allonger. Il la déchaussa puis la recouvrit du drap gris.

« Tu veux une couverture ? »  
>« Non merci, ça ira. »<br>« Je serai dans le salon si tu as besoin de moi. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il se baissa, embrassa sa tempe et caressa son bras. C'était bizarre. Il n'agissait jamais comme cela d'habitude. Ça la mettait mal à l'aise de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur juste parce que...

« House. » appela-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte. « Tu pourrais me laisser de l'ibuprofène ? »

Il hésita. Finalement, il revint sur ses pas et délesta son flacon orange d'une pilule.

« Juste une. »

Elle sembla déçue. Elle l'avala et se recoucha entre les oreillers.

Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui, le cœur lourd.

Il n'avait pas touché à la chambre. La carpette sur laquelle il l'avait allongée, ses mains enserrant son cou, était toujours au pied du lit. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir dans cette pièce. Pas seule. Ils n'y étaient revenus que très rarement après son sevrage et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur les détails. Maintenant qu'elle allait cogiter pendant quelques heures, ce serait différent.

Elle essayait d'oublier. Elle lui trouvait des excuses, se disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas voulu la tuer, que ce n'était qu'une crise de manque, mais elle aurait pu y passer. S'il n'avait pas lâché prise, elle serait morte. Pour lui. Pour l'aider. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer la scène de la tête. Elle revoyait ses yeux vides d'émotions alors qu'il lui ôtait son souffle. Elle avait eu beau lui faire confiance et savoir qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, elle avait eu peur. Elle avait vraiment senti qu'elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui durant ces quelques secondes-là, même plus sa patronne ou simplement sa femme. Il la tuait sans s'en rendre compte. Des tâches blanches étincelantes avaient envahi son champ de vision et, _enfin_, l'air s'était engouffré dans ses poumons. Elle s'était relevée, avait repris ses responsabilités et l'avait consolé. Lui n'avait rien fait pour elle. Et les marques bleues avaient persisté pendant plus de dix jours.

Elle allait devoir cesser de tout ressasser, sinon elle allait se fâcher sans raison une fois de plus. Elle ne devait pas lui rendre la vie dure s'il était le seul à l'empêcher de sombrer !

Cuddy roula de l'autre côté pour ne plus voir le tapis. Se doutant que House avait dormi ici la nuit dernière, elle enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller. Gagné. Il était empreint de son odeur. Elle enroula le drap autour d'elle, s'imprégna de son essence. Il avait beau être à quelques mètres d'elle derrière un mur, elle avait besoin d'imaginer sa présence au plus près d'elle. Elle dépendait totalement de lui. Elle tendit l'oreille et prêta un peu plus d'attention aux sons qui troublaient le silence pesant. Du piano. Il jouait dans le salon. Quelques notes, pour ne pas la déranger. Sa musique était déstructurée, improvisée, mais Cuddy n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi relaxant. Elle serra l'oreiller contre sa poitrine, s'allongeant en position fœtale et sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>TBC..<br>Et merci pour vos reviews, guys ! * hug *  
><em>


	9. Chapter 8

**Spoiler :** Aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bon.. Parlons peu parlons bien... Les reviews. Sujet épineux.  
>Un auteur carbure aux commentaires. C'est un fait. Un fait avéré. J'avoue carburer aux commentaires et aux avis sur ce que j'écris, tout simplement parce que cela m'aide à progresser, à rectifier l'intrigue des écrits qui suivent ( plus particulièrement pour cette fic-ci, que je suis en train de traduire ).<br>Je ne m'excuserai pas pour avoir mis un mois à écrire et poster ce chapitre. 200 visiteurs sur un chapitre ( et c'est pas moi qui invente les chiffres ! C'est-à-dire qu'on bénéficie d'un outil très sympa sur FF, ça s'appelle des statistiques... ) pour que seulement quatre ou cinq d'entre eux laissent une review, ça déprime. Alors j'espère que vous laisserez un tout petit commentaire en partant aujourd'hui ?

* * *

><p><em>Cuddy a fini par craquer et a loué un piano. Nettement moins perfectionné que celui de House, mais un piano quand même. Un an qu'ils vivent plus ou moins ensemble, et il ne lui a jamais parlé de son besoin de musique. Pourtant, quand il se perd dans ses pensées et qu'il croit qu'elle ne le voit pas, elle le surprend toujours à tapoter sur sa cuisse comme sur le clavier d'ivoire. <em>

_Maintenant, le grand instrument trône au milieu du salon. House n'y a pas encore touché, mais il le regarde avec envie. Le soir venu, Cuddy prétexte un coup de barre pour aller se coucher plus tôt et le laisser seul dans la pièce. Quelques instants après s'être installée sous les draps, elle l'entend se familiariser avec son nouveau piano. Quelques notes par-ci par-là, puis un silence. Elle l'imagine sourire en regardant l'instrument, caressant l'ébène rutilante de ses longs doigts de pianiste. Et, enfin, il se met à jouer. Sûrement une sérénade. Calme et posée au début, puis le tempo s'envole progressivement, jusqu'à exploser. Les notes s'enchainent. Et ensuite, le calme après la tempête. La douceur s'impose à nouveau. Puis il entame un autre morceau. Un peu plus mélancolique et régulier. Ça ne lui convient apparemment pas car il stoppe en plein milieu et démarre quelque chose de plus gai._

_Et ça ne lui suffit plus. Elle est lassée de son imagination, elle veut le voir jouer ! Sans un bruit, elle se lève et se dirige vers le séjour. Restant cachée, elle passe la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il lui tourne le dos et elle ne voit pas grand chose, mais elle s'en contente. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, finalement. Il est bien trop pudique pour jouer délibérément devant elle. _

_Il s'arrête. Elle retient son souffle, craignant que sa simple respiration la trahisse. _

_« Je sais que tu es là. » dit-il simplement sans se retourner._

_Vaincue, elle sort de sa cachette et s'avance prudemment. Il recommence à jouer et elle se risque à s'assoir sur le banc à côté de lui au bout d'une longue hésitation. Il n'arrête pas sa musique pour autant, imperturbable. C'est tout juste s'il remarque sa présence. Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui et les garde rivés sur ses pieds. Cuddy se laisse emporter par la mélodie et sort de ses rêveries quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le silence se fait._

_Elle se tourne vers lui. Il l'observe de son regard profond sans rien dire et le sang lui monte aux joues. Un peu gênée, elle pose une main sur le genou de House comme simple remerciement. _

_« Tu viens te coucher ? » demande-t-elle, même si elle préfèrerait passer la nuit à l'écouter.  
>« Plus tard. » <em>

_Elle acquiesce, l'embrasse sur la joue et se lève rapidement. Il l'attrape par la main, dépose un baiser sur son poignet et un autre au creux de sa paume, et la laisse partir en souriant._

_Cuddy s'endort sans mal ce soir-là, heureuse qu'il lui ait ouvert son âme d'artiste._

_House la réveille en plein milieu de la nuit._

_« J'ai composé quelque chose. Il faut que tu l'écoutes. »_

_Machinalement, elle passe un bras de l'autre côté du lit. Les draps sont froids et intacts._

_« Tu n'as même pas dormi. » grogne-t-elle, encore groggy. Il insiste, tel un gamin surexcité :  
>« Allez, debout ! »<em>

_Elle n'arrive pas à lui dire non. Elle n'y arrive jamais. Il est presque obligé de la porter pour l'emmener jusqu'au piano. Il commence à jouer à peine assis. Elle fait mine d'être encore endormie mais elle est parfaitement consciente qu'il joue. Qu'il joue pour elle. Elle compte les pages mentalement, au fur et à mesure qu'il les tourne. Dix. Dix pages de partitions rien que pour elle. Le morceau s'achève et elle lui demande de recommencer. Il s'exécute avec plaisir._

_Elle pose une main sur son ventre et sa tête sur l'épaule masculine. La musique est enjouée, entrainante. Cuddy peut entendre son bonheur à travers sa composition, et elle ressent soudainement une immense fierté. Elle le rend heureux. Elle, et elle seule. Tellement heureux qu'il sort de sa carapace et s'ouvre à elle._

_Elle passe un bras autour de son dos et saisit sa hanche à travers son tee-shirt. _

_Peut-être qu'un jour il osera chanter pour elle. _

xxx_  
><em>

Plus de musique dans l'appartement. La nuit était tombée. Les rideaux étaient entrouverts, laissant passer un rai de lumière terne. Cuddy était soulagée de ne pas être dans le noir total.

Elle perçut un reniflement près d'elle. House était allongé de son côté du lit, sous les couvertures. Il ne l'avait même pas dérangée en venant se coucher. Elle bascula sur le dos, comme si elle dormait encore, et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, ses mains étaient croisées sur son abdomen.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il souffrait seul, comme d'habitude. Elle roula sur le côté, le plus naturellement possible, et se lova contre lui, son front appuyé contre son épaule et le dos de sa main reposant sur les siennes. Elle le sentit tourner la tête et poser ses yeux mouillés sur elle. House murmura quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas et, croyant qu'il l'avait repérée, elle s'apprêta à se rendre lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Je prendrai soin de ta mère, Mary. »

Savait-il qu'elle l'écoutait ?

« J'ai tout raté jusque là, mais je te promets que je vais m'améliorer. »

Cuddy ne bougea pas, totalement paralysée. Elle livrait mentalement bataille pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larmes devant lui. Ses doigts lui échappèrent et House prit la main de Cuddy entre les siennes, son pouce effleurant sa peau en y dessinant des arabesques.

Elle attendit qu'il soit endormi pour pleurer à son tour, mais il resta éveillé toute la nuit. Le cœur lourd, elle finit par s'assoupir.

xxx

_[ A lire avec _Unconscious Forest_ - Gontiti ( youtube com/watch?v=Dy0DovMU9nY ) ]_

_Ils sont tous les deux allongés sur le dos. Lui ne dort plus depuis longtemps, mais elle si. House a l'habitude des insomnies. Il réfléchit et cogite trop pour s'endormir. Et puis il n'a plus l'habitude de se coucher tôt. Hier soir, Cuddy s'est endormie à peine allongée sous les draps. C'est comme ça tous les vendredis. Parfois les jeudis. Sa semaine n'a pas été plus éreintante que les précédentes, mais elle se fatigue très vite en ce moment. Toute la journée, House la voit courir dans l'hôpital. Quand ils se voient pour déjeuner, elle a à peine le temps de manger et le laisse finir son repas tout seul. Il voudrait la séquestrer à la maison pour l'empêcher de s'épuiser._

_Bientôt neuf heures du matin. Rachel ne va plus tarder à se réveiller. Ce n'est pas s'occuper de la fillette qui lui pose problème, non. Ils ont eu le temps de faire connaissance et de s'accepter. Ce qu'il veut, c'est passer du temps seul avec Cuddy. Et elle dort toujours profondément._

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit. _

_Dans la nuit, elle a retiré son pyjama et a repoussé le drap jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle est nue, sa chevelure brune étalée sur l'oreiller et sa main nonchalamment posée sur le torse de House, qui laisse trainer un regard admiratif sur son corps nu. Soudain, elle remue, s'étire en gémissant doucement, frottant ses formes contre les siennes. Il l'observe faire, elle roule sur le côté en lui tournant le dos. Elle feint encore le sommeil mais il a repéré son manège. Et il va jouer aussi._

_Il se tourne dans le même sens, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et passe un bras possessif autour de son corps frémissant. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue, un autre sous son oreille, et encore un autre dans son cou. Elle tourne la tête et l'embrasse sur la bouche._

_« Madame est réveillée ? » demande-t-il d'un ton taquin._

_Elle roule le bassin et sa fesse rencontre son érection._

_« On dirait que Monsieur aussi. »_

_Elle ouvre les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrent, fusionnels. Un sourire malicieux partagé. Puis un baiser. Un autre. Et encore un. Une multitude de baisers, de frottements de lèvres, de coups de langue. Cuddy essaie de se retourner pour l'atteindre plus facilement. Une main ferme sur sa hanche l'en empêche. Elle grogne de frustration. Il la fait taire avec un énième baiser. Pour se venger, elle se plaque contre lui. Elle sait qu'il résiste très peu au contact de son corps avec le sien. Bientôt, il gémit contre son cou, la mord doucement. Il glisse un avant-bras sous elle pour englober un sein dans sa large paume. Il le soupèse, le caresse, joue avec le téton. Son autre main parcourt sa cuisse en de lents mouvements du bout des doigts, partant de son bassin à son genou. Elle ondule sous ses mains, gémit lascivement. Il la lâche un moment pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et reprend rapidement sa place de manière à ce que le dos de Cuddy repose contre son torse et que son sexe cogne contre le haut de sa cuisse. Il embrasse sa nuque à nouveau, dévore son cou, reprend son sein. Sa main libre glisse de sa hanche à son ventre et y reste, protectrice. Cuddy gigote légèrement, gagnée par toutes ces caresses. C'est comme si ses mains, sa bouches, étaient partout sur son corps nu. Elle se sent aimée, en sécurité avec lui, tellement fort qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir déjà ressenti cela auparavant. Un bonheur d'une intensité sans égale l'envahit doucement._

_« House. » appelle-t-elle dans un murmure. _

_Elle tourne la tête et leurs regards assombris par le désir se croisent. Ils s'admirent un instant, fascinés par ce sentiment encore tout nouveau pour eux. Ils se blessent souvent, parce que c'est leur manière de s'aimer, mais ce goût dépourvu d'amertume est aujourd'hui plutôt agréable. Peut-être qu'ils pourront s'y faire. _

_Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voudrait garder les yeux ouverts pour le regarder, le dévorer des yeux, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par la douceur de leur étreinte. Elle aime quand il agit ainsi avec elle. Quand il lui exprime tout son amour et qu'il ne se cache pas pudiquement derrière des ressentis compliqués. Elle aime quand il lui ouvre son cœur et que leur passion devient nucléaire et irradie jusqu'au plus profond de leurs êtres._

_Elle se cambre, saisit sa main sur son ventre et la serre. Leurs caresses deviennent frénétiques mais leurs baisers demeurent lascifs et amoureux._

_Cuddy lève souplement sa jambe, invitant House à prendre possession d'elle. La position devient inconfortable et l'oblige à lâcher sa bouche, mais elle tient à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il s'enfonce tout entier en elle, lentement et profondément. Ils échangent un dernier baiser, House se serre contre elle et embrasse sa nuque endolorie. Ils attendent quelques instants, savourent leur intimité, déjà comblés. Cuddy remue le bassin, son amant la suit. Leur rythme est doux, leurs coups de reins passionnément coordonnés. Leurs doigts sur son ventre s'effleurent, se caressent. Leur union est, une fois de plus, synonyme de perfection._

_Cuddy gémit plus fort quand il accélère sensiblement._

_« Caresse-toi. » souffle-t-il. Ses mains sont prises et il ne peut se résoudre à lâcher son ventre et son sein. Elle s'exécute, sachant déjà ce qu'il lui ferait s'il le pouvait. Ses doigts quittent les siens, glissent de son nombril à sa vulve. Ils longent les plis de ses lèvres, trouvent son clitoris. Son pouce le presse délicatement comme le ferait celui de House. Son index et son majeur prennent le relais et y impriment un mouvement circulaire, allant crescendo. Elle est au bord de l'extase et ses muscles intérieurs se contractent autour de House. Il suçote son lobe d'oreille et elle explose presque aussitôt. Il ralentit son rythme pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits. Son mont de Vénus encore trop sensible, elle croise sa main avec celle de House sur son ventre à nouveau, lui intimant de reprendre. Cette fois, il n'est pas sec comme il en a l'habitude. Il prend son temps, laisse la tension entre leurs reins s'alourdir jusqu'à devenir électrique et il l'amène à l'orgasme une seconde fois, la suivant quasi-immédiatement._

_La frénésie retombe et laisse place à un bien-être intense. House glisse hors d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. Elle se retourne et se blottit contre lui. Ils ne disent pas un mot, encore secoués par la force de leur tendresse, et attendent patiemment que la journée commence._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	10. Chapter 9

**Spoiler** : 3x09 ' Finding Judas '; 7x01 ' Now what ' - Qui est par ailleurs hilarant en VF. Hâte de voir Bombshells avec les voix françaises.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Alors ! Neuf reviews la dernière fois. Je suis contente. Merci ! Faites-moi ça à chaque chapitre, d'accord ?  
>Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps à poster, mais entre le déménagement, les exams, la traduction de la fic, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour noircir les pages de mon cahier. ( Bon en fait, le chapitre 10 risque de trainer un peu aussi.. Je verrai... )<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>House l'entendait gémir dans son sommeil. Après avoir passé des nuits et des nuits à la regarder dormir, il savait exactement à quel moment elle était à deux doigts de se réveiller. Elle fronçait le nez et les sourcils, s'humectait des lèvres, et quand elle émergeait, elle n'ouvrait pas immédiatement les yeux, comme si elle voulait profiter encore un peu du nuage dans lequel elle se fondait. Un nuage blanc dans le ciel bleu, fait pour qu'on s'allonge dans l'herbe et qu'on lui invente maintes et maintes formes.<p>

Cette fois, c'était un temps noir et orageux.

Cuddy s'était recroquevillée en serrant le drap autour d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua gentiment, l'arrachant de son cauchemar. Elle grogna, ouvrit les yeux et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle se rendait vaguement compte qu'elle était réveillée, assommée par la douleur.

« Ça fait tellement mal. » articula-t-elle avant de refermer convulsivement les yeux.

Il soupira, détestant la voir si faible, et tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit, ramassant le flacon orange. Il fit tomber une pilule d'ibuprofène dans sa paume et soutint la nuque de Cuddy pour l'aider à avaler le comprimé blanc. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le drap était trempé de sang.

« Oh merde. » murmura-t-elle. « Désolée House, je suis vraiment désolée... »

Elle s'assit et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit.

« C'est pas grave, je le changerai. »

Elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle se sentait tellement triste pour un bête drap. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de se soulager après s'être endormie avec un besoin oppressant de se vider de ses larmes.

« C'est ridicule. » dit-elle. « Je ne devrais pas pleurer pour ça, mais je– »

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit sa tête. Il la vit trembler et la prit dans ses bras.

« Shh, shh, ça va aller. » murmura-t-il. « Pleure un bon coup. »

Elle sanglota pendant un long moment, doucement bercée par House, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'émette plus que quelques rares reniflements.

« Je vais te faire couler un bain, tu veux ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Pas un bain magique cette fois. »

Il eut un petit rire et ne vit pas son sourire. Elle finit par lever la tête. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Même après avoir pleuré, il la trouvait belle. Mais ça, il ne lui avouerait jamais.

« Tu as une mine affreuse. » dit-il à la place, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il plaisantait. « Un bain ne sera vraiment pas superflu. »

Elle rit et elle lui sembla encore plus belle. « Merci. »  
>Elle se moucha dans le drap qui était de toute façon bousillé et essaya de se lever, mais son bas-ventre lui rappela douloureusement sa présence. Elle abandonna et se rassit.<p>

« Quelle heure est-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement, voyant qu'il était déjà habillé.  
>« Huit heures. J'arrivais pas à dormir. »<p>

Il ne détailla pas. Elle savait déjà pourquoi, de toute façon. Et apparemment, ils n'allaient pas en parler ce matin.

« Greg House debout et parfaitement réveillé à huit heures du matin, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. »

Il sourit, un peu mal à l'aise.

« On pourrait le prendre ensemble, ce bain ? » proposa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle acquiesça, il se leva et boita vers la salle de bains. Cuddy écouta l'eau du robinet tomber dans la baignoire pendant un moment, perdue dans ses pensées. House agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la nuit dernière et ça l'effrayait. C'était comme s'il était insensible à tout ce qui leur arrivait. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui était plus faible que lui. Et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était fort. Il était fragile, lui aussi. En gardant tout cela secret, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait, comment il s'en sortait. Peut-être qu'ils couraient à la catastrophe sans même le savoir.

Elle s'extirpa du drap et le jeta rageusement en boule sur le sol. La prochaine fois, elle prévoirait quelque chose pour ses saignements.

House l'appela. Elle sortit un pantalon noir, des sous-vêtements et un sweat-shirt sombre du sac qui trainait au pied du lit. Elle rejoignit la salle de bains, vit que House l'attendait, déjà nu. Comme d'habitude, elle l'aida à s'installer dans la baignoire. Au départ, ce geste avait été assez gênant pour eux deux. Pour lui qui avait besoin d'elle pour prendre un bain, et pour elle qui savait qu'elle pouvait faire un faux-mouvement et éventuellement lui faire mal. Maintenant ils étaient tout-à-fait à l'aise. Il s'assit et elle lâcha ses épaules, s'assurant que tout allait bien.

« Il va falloir les retirer avant de prendre ton bain. »

Elle arqua un sourcil confus avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de ses vêtements, irrémédiablement tâchés de sang. Elle grimaça.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Il s'exécuta et couvrit ses paupières de ses mains, même s'il trouvait cela ridicule. Il l'avait déjà vue nue, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise avec sa nudité. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il la voie ainsi maintenant qu'elle détestait son corps, incapable de donner la vie. Il l'entendit se débarrasser des vêtements sales, les jetant vers le drap. Puis elle s'assit avec précaution dans la baignoire, son dos pressé contre son torse.

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ? »  
>« Vas-y. » répondit-elle après s'être assurée qu'il ne voyait pas grand chose de son corps.<p>

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté ce bain si elle appréhendait tant de se montrer. Elle n'avait pas voulu le décevoir. Et elle voulait retrouver cette proximité entre eux. Et aussi se relaxer.

Elle était affreusement crispée, pourtant. Elle ne se laissait pas suffisamment aller, il le sentait. Il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir les yeux, à présent il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Il opta pour le bord de la baignoire par défaut. Elle était tellement stressée qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser s'il osait l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Avant, il l'entourait de ses bras et elle reposait sa tête sur son épaule en toute confiance. Maintenant ils étaient tellement proches, mais tellement distants...

Il décida d'essayer de la distraire.

House s'empara du savon blanc oublié près du robinet. Il le plongea dans l'eau, le frotta entre ses paumes. Il prit ensuite la main de Cuddy et effectua de longues pressions tout le long de ses phalanges. Elle gémit, appréciant le massage inattendu. Il glissa vers sa paume et le dos de sa main, sans oublier de nettoyer sous ses ongles. Sa main courait le long de son bras, y laissant des sillons nacrés, sentant ses os fins et ses muscles fermes. Elle s'appuya enfin contre lui, déjà plus détendue.

« N'arrête pas. » souffla-t-elle.

Il rejoignit ses épaules, s'aventura sur sa clavicule et risqua son cou mais ne s'y attarda pas et atteignit son autre bras. Elle plia le coude, suivant son mouvement. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa main, elle noua ses doigts avec les siens et ils demeurèrent fermement entrelacés pendant un moment. Cuddy tourna la tête et embrassa doucement sa pomme d'Adam. Enfin, ils s'étreignaient paisiblement ! La main libre du diagnosticien trouva sa cuisse sous l'eau chaude. Elle frémit mais n'osa pas protester.

Il desserra son étreinte, elle se pencha en avant et lui donna accès à son dos, qu'il caressa tendrement, dessinant sur sa peau des motifs savonneux sans aucun sens, tout droit sortis de sa conscience torturée. Cuddy ronronnait littéralement, s'arquant et remuant pour que ses courbes épousent son doigté passionné.

« Oh oui, ici ! » cria-t-elle presque de soulagement lorsque ses pouces pressèrent sa chute de reins. Après avoir passé plusieurs nuits et jours dans un lit d'hôpital, tous ses muscles étaient désagréablement raides. Il pressa plus fort, imprimant un mouvement circulaire qui s'élargit jusqu'à longer sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se cambra dans un grand soupir de bien-être. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. Surtout au lit, il adorait la regarder alors qu'elle atteignait l'extase.

Elle retomba contre lui, à moitié consciente. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, la berçant doucement alors qu'elle se remettait de son presque-orgasme.

Elle se réveilla brutalement lorsqu'une de ses mains glissa vers son ventre.

« House, non, me touche pas ! » protesta-t-elle. Il ne l'écouta pas. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle mais il devait le faire, pour qu'elle aime son corps à nouveau. Même s'il était défaillant et endommagé, c'était le sien et elle devait l'accepter. De plus, défaillant ou pas, cela lui importait peu. Il la trouvait toujours sublime. Et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle quand sa paume se plaça sur son flanc. Elle lutta, se tortilla, essaya de s'échapper, mais son bras l'enserrait fermement, lui ôtant tout espoir.

Il atteignit son ventre. Ses mains sur son corps lui étaient si douloureuses qu'elle se crut à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il touche cette partie détruite d'elle. Tout ce qui avait précédé était bien trop horrible pour que ça lui arrive à elle, à eux, ça ne pouvait pas être réel !

Dans un mouvement désespéré, elle heurta sa cuisse droite par accident. Il fit tout pour réprimer son cri de douleur et grogna.

Dès qu'elle eût réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire, Cuddy se figea. A ce moment précis, elle se fichait d'elle-même, c'était lui qui la préoccupait.

« House. » murmura-t-elle.  
>« Je vais bien. » mentit-il, renforçant son étreinte.<br>« House, je suis désolée... »  
>« Je l'ai mérité. »<p>

Elle soupira et plongea sa main dans l'eau sans aucune hésitation, cherchant sa cuisse. Elle la massa tout doucement, faisant attention à chacune de ses réactions. Elle le sentit relâcher la tension et il déposa un baiser sur son omoplate, la remerciant et lui demandant d'arrêter.

Il se concentra sur son ventre. Elle semblait avoir oublié ses mains. Il réessaya de la toucher. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle fondit en larmes.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » sanglota-t-elle.  
>« C'est pour ton bien, Cuddy. C'est ton corps. Tu ne peux pas le dénigrer. »<p>

Elle tremblait. Il appuya son menton contre son épaule, tentant de la rassurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses convulsions cessèrent, elle se sentait enfin bien dans ses bras. Les caresses sur son ventre devenaient agréables. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour joindre sa main à la sienne, mais elle appréciait son toucher.

_Il fait beaucoup trop chaud cette nuit-là pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Ils ont laissé les stores à demi-fermés et la fenêtre ouverte, laissant entrer le bruit calme de la nature endormie, parfois accompagné du rugissement du moteur d'une voiture passant sur Kingston Drive._

_Ils sont nus tous les deux, allongés sur les draps. Ils n'essaient pas de se toucher, sachant déjà que leurs chaleurs corporelles deviendraient vite intolérables. Leurs peaux sont collantes et couvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur, leurs respirations sont lourdes et profondes, résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse._

_House l'observe sans un mot. Ses yeux gris étincellent et ses courbes sont joliment dévoilées dans la pénombre. Il prend son temps pour admirer son corps dessiné en noir et blanc._

_Il roule vers elle, sa tête tout près de sa poitrine gonflée, et glisse un bras protecteur sous son ventre. Cuddy reste immobile, la chaleur l'étouffant trop pour lui permettre de bouger. Surprise par ce geste tendre, elle se contente de murmurer :_

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »  
>« Un câlin à ma progéniture. »<em>

_Elle rit doucement. Son pouce se met à imprimer un mouvement circulaire sur sa peau sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il se blottit contre elle, songeant que leurs corps s'épousent toujours parfaitement. Elle glisse une main dans ses cheveux et caresse tendrement son crâne, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse et s'assoit. Se penchant, il pose ses lèvres sur son ventre rond et l'embrasse. Son début de barbe pique un peu sa peau, contrastant avec la douceur de ses lèvres. Elle sourit. Il se recouche près d'elle, enfouit son nez dans sou cou et l'entoure de son bras._

_« Je l'aime, ton ventre. » chuchote-t-il. « Tu feras une maman exemplaire. »_

_Elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il reprend :_

_« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que tu ferais une mère atroce. Je le pensais pas. »  
>« Je sais. » Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle le coupe. « J'ai déjà oublié. »<br>« T'as pas oublié. » rétorque-t-il._

_Cuddy soupire, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il a raison. Elle n'oubliera jamais. Même maintenant ses mots continuent de lui faire mal._

_« Non. » admet-elle._

_Il lève la tête et embrasse sa joue._

_« Tu seras une bonne mère. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Tu l'es déjà avec Rachel. »  
>« Et tu seras un bon père. » sourit-elle. « Tu <em>es_ un bon père. »_

_Il ne sait quoi lui répondre. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de leur situation, de lui étant en quelque sorte une figure paternelle pour Rachel. Il aime passer du temps avec la petite fille, mais Cuddy ne lui a jamais vraiment donné sa bénédiction de vive-voix. Cuddy sourit un peu plus en voyant sa soudaine timidité et pose une main sur sa joue._

_« Je suis fière de toi, House. »_

_Il lève un regard intense vers elle. Il est tellement heureux de l'entendre le lui dire, mais il a tellement de mal à le formuler avec des mots. Alors il l'embrasse ardemment sur les lèvres, exprimant tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser. Elle s'accroche à son cou, le laisse approfondir leur étreinte. Bientôt, ils sont obligés de se séparer pour prendre une goulée d'air. Il appuie son front contre le sien, la regardant dans les yeux. Il les sent s'assoupir et la rallonge avant de basculer sur le côté, se couchant près d'elle, son bras autour de son ventre._

* * *

><p><em>TBC..<br>_


	11. Chapter 10

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Alors je vous préviens, les dialogues qui suivent risquent d'être très niais... J'ai écrit ce chapitre en Anglais pour le traduire en Français ensuite, et ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans la langue de Shakespeare. ( D'ailleurs si vous parlez assez l'Anglais pour pouvoir lire une fiction, la traduction pourrait vous intéresser... Plus peaufinée que l'original... Mais par pitié, n'anéantissez pas mes heures de travail avec un traducteur automatique ! )  
>Le chapitre suivant risque de trainer, je n'en ai écrit que la moitié, et ma procrastination  flemme va m'empêcher de le finir avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.  
>Et puis il est tard, je me relirai demain..<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cuddy frissonna. L'eau avait refroidi.<p>

Elle tendit la main vers le robinet et House saisit son poignet.

« Attends, je vais te laver les cheveux. »

Elle leva un sourcil qu'il ne vit pas, se pencha pour retirer la bonde et ramasser la pomme de douche avant de la tendre à House. Il vérifia la température de l'eau avant de mouiller sa chevelure brune. Cuddy frémit en sentant l'eau chaude couler le long de son dos et tomber sur ses yeux. Il s'empressa de fermer le robinet et ouvrit la bouteille de shampooing à l'amande douce. Il en déposa une noix dans sa paume et frictionna ses cheveux, les rassemblant sur le haut de son crâne sans oublier les quelques mèches qui collaient à ses épaules. Il massa son crâne, ses doigts triturant ses cheveux. Elle gémit, l'incita à continuer. Elle adorait ses mains si douées. Que ce soit pour masser ses courbatures, caresser son corps, jouer de la guitare ou du piano, opérer des patients, il effectuait tout cela avec beaucoup de talent et de dextérité. Il atteignit sa nuque et la massa une nouvelle fois, puis revint vers ses cheveux et les enroula autour de ses doigts. La baignoire s'était presque vidée lorsqu'il ouvrit le robinet pour rincer sa chevelure. Cuddy ferma les yeux, totalement détendue. Il fit attention à ne pas laisser de savon derrière ses oreilles et alla jusqu'à lisser ses boucles lorsqu'elles furent propres. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle avant de se lever. House esquissa un geste pour la suivre, elle le retint. « J'ai renversé de l'eau sur le carrelage tout à l'heure, tu pourrais glisser. »

Il sourit devant l'attention et se rassit, la regardant se dépêcher d'enfiler une grande culotte noire. Elle revint avec deux serviettes, jetant l'une sur le sol. Il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait, se leva et enjamba le bord de la baignoire. Elle enroula une serviette blanche entour d'eux et il ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer Cuddy. Elle se blottit contre son torse, ses mains venant se poser sur ses grands bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avança d'un pas et elle recula sans broncher.

« On va s'occuper de tes cheveux. » dit-il, ses doigts se perdant dans ses boucles brunes.

Ils marchèrent ainsi vers la chambre sans se lâcher, House attrapant au passage le peigne qui trainait sur l'étagère près de la porte. Il retira le tissu d'éponge blanc drapé autour de ses hanches, grimpa sur le matelas et s'assit en appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit. Cuddy le rejoignit et s'installa entre ses jambes, lui tournant le dos. Elle le laissa essuyer ses cheveux dans la serviette et il étala le morceau de tissu sur ses épaules pour lui éviter de se faire égratigner par les dents du peigne. Il démêla sa chevelure avec soin, défaisant chaque nœud. De minuscules gouttes d'eau dévalaient son dos nu le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il la voyait frissonner. Il s'avança pour la réchauffer et son estomac émit un gargouillement furieux.

« Tu as faim ? »  
>« Très. » répondit-elle.<br>« Je me dépêche alors. »

Elle le sentit tirer sur ses cheveux un peu plus sèchement, mais toujours sans lui faire mal. Elle songea avec un sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle appréciait bizarrement qu'il prenne soin d'elle comme si elle était l'enfant qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Elle se demanda s'il aurait agi de cette façon avec Mary ou si son comportement n'était que la conséquence de leur perte. Elle perdit son sourire et lâcha un soupir sans s'en rendre compte.

« Il y a un nouveau _diner_ qui vient d'ouvrir en bas de la rue, on pourrait y descendre manger un morceau ? » proposa-t-il.

Cuddy hésita pendant un moment. Sortir ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Elle refusait de mettre un pied hors de leur nid tant qu'elle ne serait pas parfaitement à l'aise avec son corps.

« Pourquoi on ne resterait pas ici ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement, pourtant sûre qu'il avait un argument tangible.  
>« Parce que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas fait les courses et que commander une pizza n'est pas très diététique pour un petit-déjeuner. »<p>

En effet, l'argument fit mouche.

« D'accord, on fait ça. » concéda-t-elle, même si elle appréhendait sérieusement. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Comme pour la rassurer, il caressa ses cheveux, ses mains courant tout le long de sa chevelure. Elles se perdirent ensuite sur son corps et il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Les doigts de Cuddy saisirent les siens et ne se lâchèrent pas, Cuddy respirant profondément pour se calmer. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de l'extérieur. House était avec elle.

« Je vais m'habiller. » dit-elle avant de sauter du lit. C'était la réaction qu'il attendait. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et elle se retourna. « Oui ? »

Il la détailla du regard en souriant.

« Rien. Tu es surprenante. »

Elle sourit et revint vers lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte.

« Et toi donc. » murmura-t-elle. « Merci d'être là. »

Elle allait lui dire qu'elle était extrêmement heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas abandonnée, qu'il se comporte en adulte responsable et qu'il prenne soin d'elle comme elle en avait besoin. Peut-être que ce serait trop. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer toute sa gratitude. Des mots ne suffiraient probablement pas.

« Toujours. » promit-il avant de déposer un bisou sur sa clavicule.

Il la laissa partir vers la salle de bains où elle s'habilla et il fit de même, enfilant un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et une chemise bleu ciel. Jetant un drap propre sur le lit, il l'entendit allumer le sèche-cheveux. Après l'avoir plus ou moins coincé sous le matelas, il ouvrit son placard pour y prendre une paire de baskets. Cuddy le rejoignit, ses boucles épaisses tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle scruta la chambre des yeux, cherchant ses chaussures.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais flipper. » protesta-t-elle, sentant son regard insistant sur elle. Elle repéra ses souliers au pied du lit et s'assit à côté de House pour les enfiler.  
>« C'est tes cheveux. Ils sont magnifiques. »<br>« Parce que tu les a lavés avec amour. »

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait de très beaux cheveux aujourd'hui, grâce à lui. Elle se souvint qu'il se plaignait souvent d'elle étant brutale avec sa chevelure. Elle n'avait jamais le temps d'en prendre vraiment soin parce que tous les matins, il la retenait prisonnière dans le lit, quitte à la mettre en retard.

_Sept heures, mercredi matin. Le réveil sonne. Comme d'habitude, Cuddy prend quelques secondes pour se réveiller complètement et se sentir d'attaque. Elle tend le bras pour faire taire la sonnerie, l'étreinte de House compliquant son geste. Elle se contorsionne et finit par atteindre le réveil. Alors que le silence se fait, elle glisse hors du lit et est ramenée sous les couvertures par le bras de House autour de sa taille. Il roule vers elle et bascule sur le ventre._

_« House ? » appelle-t-elle. Il grogne. « Je dois me lever. »  
>« Dans cinq minutes. »<br>« House ! » proteste-t-elle en vain. _

_Il lâche ses hanches et rampe sous le drap. Bientôt, il remonte son tee-shirt jusqu'à sa poitrine et sa bouche se pose sur son ventre âgé de quatre mois._

_« Bonjour, progéniture. » entend-elle. « Tu as bien dormi ? »  
>Elle rit. « Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que tu fasses la grasse matinée. Tu deviens tout mignon le matin, ça tuerait ta réputation. »<br>« Personne ne doit le savoir. Tu promets de ne rien dire à personne, chère progéniture ? » continue-t-il avant d'embrasser son ventre à nouveau. « Surtout pas à Wilson. »  
>« Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ? »<em>

_Il sort de sa cachette et s'assoit à sa gauche._

_« Tu veux dire bonjour à mini-Greg ? » propose-t-il, pointant du doigt la bosse dans son boxer. Elle lève les yeux aux ciel. Il sourit et s'allonge à côté d'elle, posant une main sur sa joue.  
>« Je plaisante. » murmure-t-il. « Bonjour, jolie génitrice de ma progéniture. »<em>

_ Il l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche, glissant lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle ouvre la bouche pour l'accueillir puis, sentant une chaleur dangereuse envahir son bas-ventre, elle se recule. Lui souriant, elle tente de s'enfuir. Peine perdue. Il saisit sa taille avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps._

_« Les cinq minutes ne se sont pas écoulées. » lui rappelle-t-il, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle soupire.  
>« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'accordais ces cinq minutes. »<em>

_C'est tellement dur de lui résister lorsqu'il est d'humeur câline, ce qui lui arrive très rarement. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter le temps pour en profiter !_

_« D'accord. » abandonne-t-elle, lui rendant son étreinte et emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes. « Réveille-moi si je me rendors. »_

_Se blottissant contre lui, elle sait qu'il ne le fera jamais._

_xxx  
><em>

_« Maman ! »_

_Cuddy ouvre les yeux lorsque Rachel grimpe sur le lit. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et se blottit dans le cou de sa mère, qui la serre dans ses bras._

_« Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ? »  
>L'enfant acquiesce. « J'ai fait un rêve, maman. »<br>« Vraiment ? Un rêve qui parlait de quoi ? »  
>« C'est un secret. » la taquine Rachel. Cuddy sourit.<br>« Tu veux pas me dire ? »  
>« Nan ! »<br>« Gardons ça secret alors. »_

_Elle se love un peu plus contre sa poitrine. La berçant doucement, Cuddy jette un œil au réveil._

_Huit heures._

_Elle est censée participer à une réunion avec l'administration dans exactement soixante minutes._

_« Qu'est ce que... » marmonne-t-elle. Se retournant, elle s'aperçoit que House s'est levé sans la réveiller. « Je vais devoir parler à ton père. »_

_Elle se fige et fronce les sourcils. A-t-elle vraiment dit ' père ' ? Rachel ne relève pas. Ça leur semble tellement familier._

_« Où il est ? » demande-t-elle.  
>« Cuisine. Il fait des pancakes. »<em>

_C'est à ce moment que House l'appelle de l'autre bout de la maison : « Le petit déj' est prêt ! »_

_La petite fille embrasse sa maman une dernière fois et se rue dans la cuisine. Cuddy se pince le bras pour vérifier si elle ne serait pas en train de rêver. Pourtant, elle est parfaitement réveillée. House a vraiment préparé des crêpes et elle l'a vraiment nommé ' père '._

_Et elle est vraiment en retard._

_Elle saute hors du lit, jurant entre ses dents._

_xxx  
><em>

_« House, tu te fiches de moi ? » rouspète-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demande en entrant dans la cuisine. « J'ai une réunion dans une demie-heure, comment veux-tu que j'y sois à l'heure ? »  
>« C'est pas grave, c'est toi la patronne. » répond-il, assis derrière sa table. « Prends une chaise. »<br>« Tu sembles oublier que j'ai aussi un patron. » dit-elle en fouillant dans le placard à la recherche d'escarpins noirs accordés avec son tailleur sombre. « Et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une chaise. »  
>« Tu sembles oublier que Progéniture et toi avez besoin de manger. » braille-t-il en retour. <em>

_Il entend ensuite le claquement de ses talons sur le sol. Elle s'arrête devant un miroir pour arranger la queue de cheval brouillon qui retient ses cheveux._

_« Je t'avais dit de me réveiller ! »_  
><em>« Je me suis rendormi avant toi. Prends un pancake, Rachel dit qu'ils sont délicieux. »<em>  
><em>« Délicieux ! » confirme Rachel, plutôt amusée par la cocasserie de la situation.<em>  
><em>Cuddy siffle : « Je n'ai pas le temps, grâce à toi. »Elle fait une bise à sa fille et, courant vers l'entrée à la recherche de ses clés de voiture, lance à House qui la suit : « Tu as intérêt à être à la clinique à dix heures ! »<em>  
><em>« Prends ça. » ordonne-t-il en lui fourrant une crêpe roulée dans la main. Elle en avale une bouchée, félicite ses talents de cuisinier d'un pouce levé et claque la porte.<em>  
><em>« Ta mère est dingue. » dit-il en se rasseyant près de Rachel.<em>  
><em>« Dingue ! » confirme-t-elle encore, se battant avec une cuillère de confiture à la fraise. Son ' père ' la lui prend doucement et étale la compote sur son pancake.<em>

Elle lui rendit sa canne, abandonnée contre le mur. Il la gratifia d'un sourire et prit sa main pour l'emmener dans le couloir. Il enfila son manteau en laine noire qu'elle aimait tant, et elle choisit sa veste grise. Les manches descendaient jusqu'à ne laisser que le bout de ses doigts à découvert et le vêtement lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

« Même si c'est incroyablement sexy de te voir porter mes vêtements, tu devrais prendre ton manteau, il est plus chaud que ça. »

Elle n'osa pas lui avouer qu'elle préférait sa veste parce qu'elle dissimulait son corps. Il sortit une écharpe noire du placard et l'enroula autour de son cou.

« Mets ça, tu vas attraper froid. »

Elle sourit, prit le bonnet gris posé sur l'étagère et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour le poser sur sa tête.

« Mets ça, tu vas attraper froid. » rit-elle. Il l'ajusta et coinça ses oreilles sous la laine. « T'es mignon. » lâcha-t-elle.  
>« Tu ne fais pas beaucoup de bien à mon égo. En plus ça gratte. »<p>

Cuddy saisit sa main. « Allez, femmelette ! Allons manger, j'ai faim. »

Elle le traina jusqu'à la porte. Il était content de la voir si joyeuse, mais cette satisfaction était un tantinet gâchée par le fait qu'il savait que ça ne durerait pas.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... N'oubliez pas les reviews ! J'vous surveille, gna hahaha !<em>


	12. Chapter 11

**Spoiler** : aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjoouuuur, je suis en retaaaard * balance le chapitre sur la table et s'enfuit en courant *  
>J'ai une très bonne excuse. A cause de mon emménagement, ma connexion à Internet est très limitée. Mon temps libre aussi. Plus le temps d'écrire, ni de poster.<br>( Mais j'essaie de faire vite, sinon je me fais harceler. Et je ne citerai pas de nom, ahem. :) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>277/11 : Je viens de me relire une nouvelle fois. Oh mes dieux. Toutes ces coquilles. Un vrai terrain miné. Je corrige, je corrige...

* * *

><p>« Ça te plait ? »<p>

Plantant sa fourchette dans son crumble aux pommes, Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui, assis sur la banquette bordeaux en face d'elle.

« Oui, c'est sympa. » acquiesça-t-elle, observant le restaurant une énième fois. Des vieilles photos en noir et blanc étaient accrochées aux mur de briques rouges, qui s'accordaient avec le sol carrelé de dalles de linoleum rouges et blanches. Des chansons de blues – surtout celles de Muddy Waters – émanaient d'un vieux juke-box dans le fond de la salle et donnaient une ambiance un peu vieillotte mais authentique. Les grandes fenêtres aux stores bruns faussement cassés étaient parfaitement propres, offrant aux tables disposées devant elles une vive lumière qui illuminait même le bar en acajou contre le mur d'en face. Au cas où la lumière du jour n'était pas suffisante, des néons roses vifs étaient fixés au dessus des fenêtres. Le regard de Cuddy se posa sur l'extérieur. Le ciel était nuageux, laissant passer des rayons de soleil çà et là. La neige sur les trottoirs avait complètement fondu, et la doyenne fit la moue en voyant un gros nuage noir menaçant sur l'horizon.

Alors qu'elle rendait toute son attention à leur table, elle surprit House en train de scruter le restaurant. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'analyser chaque situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Curieuse, elle demanda avant d'avaler le dernier morceau de gâteau et d'attaquer ses pancakes :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vois ? »  
>« Les deux amoureux derrière toi ? »<p>

Elle se retourna et vit deux personnes assises l'une à côté de l'autre.

« Il trompe sa femme avec elle. » reprit-il.  
>« Parce qu'il a une alliance et pas elle ? Ils peuvent être frère et sœur. » dit-elle en étalant de la confiture de myrtille sur la crêpe. « Et puis, s'il avait vraiment une liaison, il aurait retiré son alliance. »<br>« Il est assis à côté d'elle, ils ne sont pas là pour parler. Tu l'as sûrement déjà remarqué, c'est assez compliqué de parler avec quelqu'un à côté de toi tout en mangeant. » expliqua-t-il, mimant quelqu'un tordant son cou pour regarder à un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degrés sans se détourner de son assiette, faisant sourire Cuddy. « Il garde son alliance parce qu'elle sait qu'il est marié, ils ont une liaison sérieuse. Ils sont là pour partager leur amour discrètement. »

Il jeta un œil intéressé derrière elle et grimaça. Elle se retourna, le couple s'embrassait baveusement.

« Eww. T'as raison. Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur. » Elle fit volte-face avec un sourire malicieux. « Ou peut-être que si, après tout. »

House fixa sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et le plat et finit par la reposer sur la table.

« Oh, pitié. C'est dégueulasse. » geignit-il.  
>« Vu que je t'ai coupé l'appétit, je peux avoir tes œufs ? »<br>« Mes œufs ? »

Il lui adressa un sourire coquin, elle leva les yeux au ciel et désigna son assiette du menton. Il feignit une surprise, puis posa son coude sur la table.

« Tu vas devoir les mériter. Bras de fer. »

Cuddy arqua un sourcil. Il la laisserait gagner de toute façon.

« Très bien. » consentit-elle, plaçant son coude à côté de son assiette. « Mais ne fais pas ta femmelette en me laissant gagner. Je veux mériter ces œufs avec gloire. »  
>« Je pensais que j'étais vraiment une femmelette. »<br>Elle sourit. « Prouve-moi que tu n'en es pas une. »

Il prit sa main. Pendant qu'ils poussaient chacun de leur côté, il sentit son pied nu se risquer le long de sa jambe jusqu'à atteindre son entrecuisse. Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle lui lança un regard trouble en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle plaqua son bras contre la table.

« T'as triché ! » protesta-t-il lorsqu'elle fit coulisser son assiette vers elle.  
>« En effet. » admit-elle avec un large sourire. Reprenant les œufs, il dit :<br>« C'est pas juste. »  
>« D'accord. On fait cinquante-cinquante. » concéda-t-elle en s'emparant de son couteau.<p>

Elle coupa les œufs au plat en leur milieu. Il soupira :

« On dirait bien que j'ai pas le choix. »  
>« En effet. »<p>

Elle eut un sourire narquois en piquant dans le jaune d'œuf. Ils finirent le plat dans un silence complet, puis House attaqua un toast garni de beurre de cacahuète. Elle se mit à rire après qu'il eut mordu dedans.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « J'ai quelque chose ? »  
>« Attends. » Elle se leva et s'assit à sa gauche. « Tu l'as sûrement déjà remarqué, c'est assez compliqué d'embrasser quelqu'un au-dessus d'une table. »<p>

Il sourit. Elle agrippa le col de sa chemise, planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et les lapa passionnément. Elle se recula au moment où il devint trop entreprenant et répondait à son étreinte.

« Tu avais du beurre. » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Il entoura ses épaules de son bras pour la rapprocher de lui et appuya son menton contre sa tête. Elle opta pour une poire et mordit dans le fruit. Du jus coula le long de ses doigts, House saisit son poignet et les suçota un par un. Elle gémit, il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres couvertes du liquide sucré.

« Tu avais du jus. » dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit et se blottit contre son torse alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Et si on sortait marcher un peu ? » proposa-t-il. « Il y a un parc à deux minutes d'ici. »  
>« Sortir marcher dans un parc avec ta jambe ? Ce n'est pas un peu... risqué ? »<br>« Je ne suis pas estropié à ce point-là. » répliqua-t-il, un peu vexé.  
>Elle se pinça les lèvres. « Pardon, je... Je veux dire, il fait froid. Ça va crisper tes muscles, et je ne pense pas que ta jambe– »<br>« Ça ira. » la coupa-t-il.

Elle soupira, peu convaincue, puis finit par abandonner. Maintenant qu'il avait cette idée en tête, il ne laisserait pas tomber et elle le savait pertinemment.

« D'accord, on y va. »

Elle était à la fois contente et mal à l'aise de savoir qu'il faisait des efforts pour lui faire plaisir. Mais sans _l'évènement_, rien de tout cela n'aurait lieu, et ça lui fendait le cœur.

Peut-être qu'elle devait juste en profiter.

xxx

Ils se promenaient paisiblement dans le parc, sans dire un mot, se tenant fermement la main. Les formes cauchemardesques des branches des arbres nus frémissaient sous la brise froide de février, qui soufflait dans les piles de feuilles mortes détrempées éparpillés le long du chemin que House et Cuddy suivaient. Le parc était quasi-vide, parcouru par quelques joggers courageux.

La balade devenant monotone, Cuddy finit par prendre la parole :

« On pourrait louer un film pour cet après-midi. »

Avec cette suggestion, elle tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa journée. Si elle avait suivi House jusqu'à maintenant, c'était lui qui la suivrait pour la suite. D'ailleurs, il lui avait souvent reproché de toujours vouloir tout avoir sous contrôle.

« Sûr. »  
>« Tu préfèrerais quel genre de film ? » demanda-t-elle après un bref silence.<br>« Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. »  
>« Arrête House. » soupira-t-elle.<p>

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Cuddy lâcha sa main.

« Arrête d'être aussi docile. Je ne veux pas d'un gentil House, je veux le House qui m'aurait proposé de louer un porno ! Pas de choisir le film ! Tu ne m'as jamais laissée choisir ! »

Il resta figé sous la surprise. Etait-elle vraiment en train de se plaindre de lui étant si attentionné ? Et, pire encore, allaient-ils vraiment se disputer à propos d'un film ? Elle baissa les yeux et continua :

« Tu prends ton bain avec moi, tu me masses, tu me laves les cheveux, tu m'emmènes prendre un petit-déjeuner. Tu m'emmènes même faire une balade alors que ta cuisse te fait mal. Et ne nie pas, tu serrais ma main pour calmer ta douleur ! »  
>« Cuddy... » tenta-t-il.<p>

Que pouvait-il dire de toutes façons ? Il ne pouvait pas ranger sa douleur et l'oublier dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas se justifier puisqu'il n'avait pas d'excuses. Il ne faisait que prendre soin d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas que je mérite tout ça. » manqua-t-elle de fondre en larmes.  
>« Excusez-moi. » s'éleva une voix derrière eux.<p>

House se décala pour laisser une femme passer. Elle tenait la main d'un enfant, qui semblait avoir le même âge que Rachel. Son compagnon suivit, poussant un landau. Le diagnosticien les observa un moment. Cette famille, tout comme celle qu'ils avait croisée la veille dans le hall de l'hôpital, représentait ce que Cuddy et lui ne seraient jamais; des parents heureux avec deux enfants adorables. Il raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de sa canne. Elle avait raison, sa cuisse le tiraillait. Le temps, contractant ses muscles, était beaucoup trop froid pour lui permettre de marcher. Se tournant vers Cuddy, il la vit fixer la famille qu'ils venaient de croiser jusqu'à qu'ils soient hors de son champ de vision. Il n'osa pas prendre sa main, craignant qu'elle ne le rejette. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter un refus de sa part.

Elle n'esquissa même pas un début de geste pour saisir sa main. Elle en avait besoin, pourtant. Si elle n'était pas en contact avec lui d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se sentait frêle et seule, mais elle se doutait qu'il était probablement trop fâché pour la laisser le toucher.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoir. » murmura-t-elle, sentant une douleur perçante s'embraser dans son bas-ventre.

House acquiesça sans un bruit, se dirigeant vers le banc le plus proche. Il entendit ses pas incertains derrière lui, se retourna et attrapa son poignet pour la soutenir. Ils s'assirent sans dire un mot, prenant garde à installer un minimum de distance entre eux. Un silence gêné suivit. House massait sa cuisse et Cuddy s'était plus ou moins pliée en deux, respirant profondément pour atténuer la douleur.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle en se rasseyant. Elle avait honte de l'avoir repoussé et d'avoir gâché un si bon moment.  
>« Tu mérites tout ça. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi. J'ai agi comme un lâche avant, je t'ai laissée tomber, encore et encore. Laisse moi prendre soin de toi. Je veux le faire. Pas parce que je le dois, mais parce que j'en ai besoin. » expliqua-t-il, sa pudeur le forçant à regarder ses chaussures. C'était tellement dur de lui avouer à quel point il se préoccupait d'elle, même si elle le savait déjà. Pourtant, il ne le lui avait jamais exprimé avec des mots.<br>« Tu as pris de la Vicodin ? »

Il leva la tête et lui répondit honnêtement, la regardant dans les yeux :

« Non. J'ai définitivement arrêté cette saloperie. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu poses la question ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu ne penses pas que mon comportement est naturel, tu ne penses pas que je peux assumer ce genre de responsabilités, tu ne penses pas que je suis capable de– »  
>« Je pense que tu es fragile, House. » l'interrompit-elle. « Je pense que tu te caches parce que tu as peur de t'effondrer. Si tu ne montres pas tes sentiments, c'est comme si tu es blindé. Mais ce n'est pas la réalité, tu te mens à toi-même. Parce que si tu n'es pas là pour nous, on est foutus. »<p>

Il ne pouvait pas répliquer. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Oui, il lui cachait ses ressentis, car il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible. S'il ne prenait pas soin d'elle, personne ne le ferait.

« J'ai peur. » balbutia-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais, pourquoi j'ai ces crises de larmes et ces colères. Et tu... c'est comme si tu ne ressentais rien. Je m'enfonce et tu as l'air tellement insensible. Je me sens tellement seule. »  
>« Tu n'es pas seule. »<br>« Comment vas-tu, House ? » demanda Cuddy.  
>Il répondit en regardant le sol : « Ça va. »<br>« Regarde-moi. »

Il releva lentement, douloureusement la tête, effrayé par ce qu'il allait voir. Il avait entendu ses larmes sans sa voix, il ne pensait pas être capable de les voir rouler sur ses joues. Elle plaça son pouce sous son menton et fit tourner sa tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle plongea le sien dans ses yeux clairs, le dénudant littéralement.

Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il devait être honnête. Ils ne seraient pas capables de s'en sortir avec des mensonges.

« Non ça ne va pas. » murmura-t-il si bas qu'il crut qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau. « Quand je suis parti après que tu aies accouché, je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai bu tout l'alcool que j'ai pu trouver. J'avais besoin de tout oublier, même de t'oublier toi. Et je t'ai revue dans ma salle de bains l'autre jour où tu m'as sauvé, me donnant ta main pour que je me relève et me réfugie dans tes bras. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule, que je ne pouvais pas être cet enfoiré à qui tu n'as jamais pu faire confiance. »

Elle l'écouta patiemment, n'osant pas prononcer un seul mot. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle ravala ses larmes.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » ajouta-t-il.  
>« Je sais. » fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre. Puis elle posa sa main sur sa joue et caressa doucement son début de barbe. « Promets moi qu'on en parlera si quelque chose ne va pas. »<p>

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui imposa un baiser qui scella leur accord, auquel il répondit ardemment. Plus de mensonges. Juste de la confiance et de l'honnêteté. Leurs bouches chaudes contrastaient avec le froid environnant, les rendant encore plus avides. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre une goulée d'air.

« Tu trembles. » dit-il. « Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû prendre ton manteau. »

Il ouvrit le sien et tapota sa cuisse gauche :

« Viens là. »

Elle hésita, glissa vers lui et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il l'enveloppa des pans de sa veste, la recouvrant complètement. Elle se lova contre lui, sentant sa chaleur l'envahir.

« Je prendrai soin de toi. » murmura Cuddy. « Comme tu le fais avec moi. »

Elle leva la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il la serra un peu plus fort, la rapprochant de lui autant que cela était possible. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les petits points blancs tombant du ciel pour fondre sur le sol. Elle enfouit son nez dans le col de son manteau et souffla :

« Je t'aime. »

Ses mots se transformèrent en une vapeur blanche s'évaporant rapidement dans l'air.

Mais ils demeurèrent profondément ancrés dans l'esprit de House.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait chaud à mon p'tiot coeur!<em>


	13. Chapter 12

**Spoiler** : 7x22 ' After Hours ' ( enfin techniquement pas de spoilers puisque la fic s'est arrêtée au 7x17, mais attendez vous à du _bloody scallywag_ - que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas traduit parce que j'aime trop la VO. )  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Alors alors.. Désolée du retard, dialogues niais parce que ça sonnait mieux en Anglais, pas l'habitude des enfants, j'ai souffert à écrire ce chapitre mais j'en ai tiré 3 000 mots alors vous avez intérêt à reviewer parce que je pense que je le mérite ! * oui oui oui *  
>* fait une bise à tous *<br>* part en vacances *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Cuddy range la dernière assiette dans le placard et éteint les lumières de la cuisine lorsqu'elle entend la télévision dans la pièce d'à-côté. Immédiatement, elle sent une vague d'irritation déferler en elle. House est dans le salon avec Rachel, ce qui signifie qu'il va lui être délicat de la mettre au lit et de la réveiller le lendemain parce qu'elle sera trop fatiguée pour se lever et aller à l'école. Merveilleux. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça ce soir. Plus les jours passent, plus elle se sent fatiguée. Même si House prend soin d'elle, elle a parfois l'impression qu'il ne l'aide pas vraiment. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se rend dans le séjour. La vue de sa fille sur les genoux de House, qui a un bras enroulé autour d'elle a beau être absolument adorable, elle doit y mettre fin.<em>

_« Qu'est-ce-que vous regardez ? » demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'eux sur le canapé.  
>« La télé, bloody scallywag. » lui répond Rachel, sans même se détourner de l'écran. Cuddy arque un sourcil choqué.<br>« Elle plaisante. » la rassure House. Prêtant attention au dessin-animé diffusé alors, elle comprend avec consternation l'origine du bloody scallywag.  
>« Moi pas. House, sérieusement, qu'est-ce-que vous regardez ? »<br>« Brownbeard. C'est l'histoire d'un pirate qui est odieux avec tout le monde– »  
>« Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. » le coupe-t-elle.<br>« – et il a un hobby, il emmène des gonzesses sur son bateau, il les fait sauter à l'eau du haut de la planche et après elles se font dévorer par les crocodiles qui sont toujours fous amoureux d'elles parce qu'elles ont des gros seins et– »  
>« Je ne veux pas savoir. » l'interrompt-elle encore.<br>« Rachel adore. »  
>« Parce qu'il y a plein de mots marrants que sa mère lui interdit de dire ! » rétorque-t-elle. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies montré ça. Qui laisse une enfant de quatre ans regarder ça ? » Il fait la moue. Elle se lève et tend sa main. « Allez Rachel, il est l'heure d'aller au lit. »<br>« Attends. » proteste-t-il. « L'épisode est fini dans cinq minutes. Tu peux bien attendre jusque là ! »_

_Il saisit son poignet et la rassoit à côté de lui. « Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est pas bête. Elle sait bien que le discours de pirates n'est pas approprié hors du contexte du dessin-animé. »_

_« Si tu le dis... » soupire-t-elle. « Je te fais confiance puisque tu sembles connaître ma fille mieux que moi. »_

_Il se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés. « Tu es jalouse. »_

_« Certainement pas. » nie-t-elle tout de suite. Pourtant, elle envisage qu'il pourrait éventuellement avoir raison. Probablement.  
>« Tu es jalouse parce que tu es la mère pas drôle, toujours sur son dos à lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire et ne doit pas faire, et je suis le père avec lequel elle s'amuse. »<br>« Je m'amuse avec ma fille aussi, quand je– »  
>« Shhht, bloody scallywags. » intervient Rachel. « J'essaie d'écouter. Et si vous obéissez pas à capitaine Rachel, je vous jette à la mer, nom d'un saumon pourri ! »<em>

_Cuddy se mord les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

_« A qui tu crois que tu parles, moussaillon ? » lui demande House, imitant une voix de vieux pirate. « Je suis le super-capitaine ici, je peux te jeter à la mer si j'ai envie. Et l'énorme crocodile assis à côté de moi te mangera toute crue ! »_

_Il chatouille ses petites côtes, Rachel se met à rire. « Arrête, capitaine ! »_

_Il dépose un bisou sur le sommet de sa tête et entend Cuddy pousser un soupir de soulagement quand le générique de fin apparaît sur l'écran._

_Elle ne peut pas nier le fait qu'elle est jalouse d'à quel point ils s'amusent ensemble, mais elle ne peut pas nier non plus qu'elle est rassurée de savoir qu'ils s'entendent à merveille. Elle a toujours craint que ça ne se passe pas bien, étant donné que House peut être dur parfois et qu'il n'a pas l'habitude des enfants, mais contre toute attente, il est parfaitement à l'aise avec elle._

_En fait, elle voudrait partager quelque chose avec eux deux. Et House a raison quand il dit qu'elle n'est pas drôle. Pourtant, elle n'est pas très stricte non plus, mais elle veut toujours que tout file droit. Même quand elle joue avec Rachel, elle ne se lâche pas vraiment. Pas autant que House. Il a toujours été un peu moins sérieux qu'elle et lorsqu'il joue avec la petite, il semble retomber en enfance. Et elle est jalouse de sa capacité à s'amuser._

_« Eh, crocodile. » House l'appelle, la tirant de ses pensées. « Tu viens ? »_

_Elle lève les yeux vers lui et, posant les pieds sur le sol, s'exécute. « Désolée. Je réfléchissais. »  
>« A quoi ? »<br>« Pas tes oignons. »_

_Elle éteint le poste de télévision ainsi que les lampes et suit Rachel dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain. Entendant un rire derrière elle, elle se retourne et arque un sourcil :_

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ris ? »_  
><em>« Rien, je pensais... Imagine Rachel disant bloody scallywag à ta mère. »<em>

_Elle imagine. Elle imagine surtout la tête d'Arlene si sa petite-fille prononce ces mots devant elle. Et sa réaction. Elle ouvrirait les yeux en grand, dirait que le Goy qui fornique avec sa fille a encore appris quelque chose de mal à Rachel, et ensuite elle jurerait en Yiddish._

_« Oh pitié, non. » rit-elle.  
>« Ce serait grandiose. »<em>

_Cuddy prend appui contre le mur pour reprendre contenance. C'est alors qu'elle sent une grande main prendre la sienne._

_« Allez crocodile, on va se brosser les dents. »  
>« La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, je te balance à la mer. » menace-t-elle avec un fin sourire. « Lis-lui une histoire la prochaine fois. »<br>« Une histoire de pirates ? »_

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel et serre sa main._

xxx_  
><em>

Cuddy laissa échapper un long bâillement et s'étira, House se leva pour ranger le DVD dans sa boite.

« Comment tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda-t-il en se rasseyant près d'elle, allongée sur le flanc. Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux, recréant l'étreinte dans laquelle ils s'étaient lovés pendant deux films d'affilée.  
>« Pas mauvais, mais je m'attendais à mieux. J'ai préféré le premier. »<br>« Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui l'a choisi, le premier. » dit-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu les as appréciés tous les deux. »  
>« Je l'ai choisi parce que j'étais sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de blagues salaces absolument dégueulasses. »<br>« C'était marrant. » répliqua-t-il, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas nié avoir apprécié.  
>« C'était dégueulasse ! »<br>« Mais ça t'a fait rire. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, vaincue. « D'accord, j'ai ri. Mais j'ai ri parce que c'était stupide. »

« Je te crois pas. » la taquina-t-il.

Elle frappa doucement son genou. C'était là la Cuddy qu'il aimait le plus, celle qui se laissait aller et se débarrassait de l'allure responsable qu'elle arborait à l'hôpital pour rire à de bêtes blagues.

« Et maintenant ? Il est trop tôt pour diner, on se fait un troisième film ? » proposa-t-il, son pouce caressant à présent légèrement sa joue.  
>« Oh non, j'ai mal aux yeux. » refusa-t-elle, massant ses paupières du bout de ses doigts. « On devrait aller faire des courses. »<br>« Demain. »

Elle acquiesça et soupira, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le savait. Il savait toujours.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il avant de se pencher pour mieux la voir.  
>« Rien. »<br>« Tu parles ! On vient de bien rire et tu soupires, ce n'est pas ' rien '. »  
>« Très bien. » abandonna-t-elle. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? Elle lui faisait confiance, elle n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il la ramènerait chez elle alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle admit dans un murmure : « Rachel me manque. »<br>« A moi aussi. »

Et il demeura silencieux. Confuse, elle leva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien. « C'est tout ? Tu n'insistes pas pour me ramener à la maison ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je t'ai promis qu'on n'y retournera pas tant que tu n'es pas prête. »

Cuddy sourit, posa une main sur sa joue après s'être assise et il entoura ses épaules de son bras.

« Tu devrais l'appeler. » dit-il alors qu'elle se coulait contre lui, à la recherche de réconfort. C'était tellement bon d'être près de lui, même après tout ce temps.  
>« Je devrais. » répéta-t-elle. Rien ne suivit.<p>

Il fronça les sourcils et sourit lorsqu'il comprit : elle était trop timide pour passer un coup de fil à sa fille. Elle rougit en voyant son sourire, se sentant soudainement mal-à-l'aise dans ses bras. Pourtant, elle n'essaya pas de fuir.

« Te moque pas. »  
>« Je ne me mo– »<br>« Je suis horrible. » le coupa-t-elle. « Une mère ne reste pas éloignée de son enfant comme ça. »  
>« Tu ne peux pas te blâmer. Tu as besoin de recul et c'est normal. » la rassura-t-il, sa main caressant son dos en de lents et doux mouvements. « Ça finira par aller mieux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »<br>« Combien de temps, House ? Ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue. » soupira-t-elle. « On n'a jamais été séparées aussi longtemps depuis que je l'ai adoptée. Jamais. »

La voyant cligner des yeux et entendant ce ton incertain dans sa voix, il savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Encore.

« On est ensemble, je t'attendrai. » promit-il. « Et quand tu seras prête, alors moi aussi. »

Cette fois, elle ne put empêcher ce flot d'émotions et d'hormones d'exploser et elle n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes, qui dévalaient maintenant ses joues. Pourtant, elle se sentait incroyablement bien, tant elle était heureuse de l'entendre lui promettre ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé être concevable pour lui. Ceci dit, elle le savait déjà plus ou moins, mais elle avait besoin qu'il le lui dise. House la prit dans ses bras, posa ses mains sur ses joues et se mit à embrasser son visage, à embrasser ses larmes. Lorsque ses lèvres désormais mouillées atteignirent les siennes, elle les embrassa avec douceur et passion.

« Merci. » murmurait-elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle deviendrait s'il n'était pas là pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne survivrait pas.

Il saisit le téléphone posé sur la table basse et le replaça sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle lui lança un regard paniqué et lui demanda, au comble de l'inquiétude :

« Qu'est-ce-que je vais lui dire pour Mary ? Ma mère ne lui en a pas encore parlé, je vais devoir lui expliquer et je... je ne pense pas que je– »

« On l'appellera tous les deux. » lui assura-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, il la serra un peu plus fort et la laissa reprendre contenance, la berçant tout doucement. Cuddy appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, la sentant se soulever au rythme de sa respiration calme et apaisante. Lorsqu'il ne la sentit plus trembler dans ses bras, il ramassa le téléphone et composa le numéro de chez Cuddy. Attendant que quelqu'un décroche, il jeta un œil à sa montre. Cinq heures, Rachel venait de rentrer de la maternelle.

Cuddy remuait à côté de lui, l'impatience avait vaincu sa peur. Il sourit et embrassa ses lèvres. Pas pour la calmer, juste parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait toujours ressenti ce besoin de l'embrasser, n'importe quand. Ce pouvait être un besoin de baiser langoureux, ou juste une bise. Il pensait que l'avoir attendue pendant vingt ans l'avait frustré au point de provoquer cette constante envie d'elle maintenant qu'elle était sienne.

« Hey Julia. » commença-t-il dès qu'il entendit la voix de la sœur de Cuddy au bout du fil. « Je pourrais parler à Rachel ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de placer le combiné contre son oreille gauche, de manière à ce qu'il se trouve entre Cuddy et lui.

Quand elle entendit sa fille dire un adorable ' Allô Hows ', ce fut comme une explosion nucléaire d'immense joie dans son cœur qui battait la chamade. Et House le sut à la vue de l'énorme sourire qui éclairait son visage. Un de ces rares sourires qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher d'exprimer ses sentiments sur ses lèvres.

« Salut bloody scallywag. » House lui répondit, passant son bras libre autour de la taille de Cuddy pour la garder près de lui. « Ta mère est avec moi. »  
>« Bonjour ma puce. » dit alors celle-ci.<br>« Maman ! T'm'as manqué ! »

Il la vit sourire encore. Et il était certain que la même mimique se dessinait sur le visage de Rachel.

« A moi aussi. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sa main vint longer sa mâchoire. « Et à House aussi. »  
>« J'avais personne pour regarder la télé avec moi, je m'ennuyais. » confirma-t-il, prenant sa main pour embrasser sans bruit le bout de ses doigts. « J'espère que tu ne tortures pas trop ta tante. »<br>« Elle a fait des épinards. » la petite fille se plaignit immédiatement. « Je déteste les épinards. »  
>« C'est bon pour ta santé ! » lui dit Cuddy. House lui lança un regard outré, la faisant sourire.<br>« Ta mère a tort, les épinards c'est pas bon et c'est inutile, ça sert juste à faire caca. »

Ils l'entendirent rigoler. Sa mère était littéralement en pleine extase. Même si elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir la voir, au moins elle lui parlait.

« Comment était ta journée à l'école aujourd'hui ? »  
>« C'était bien, Miss Finch nous a donné des coloriages et après on a appris une chanson sur l'alphabet. Quand est-ce-que tu reviens ? Grand-mère a dit que tu es fatiguée. »<br>« C'est vrai, mais le capitaine House prend soin de moi. Je reviendrai très vite, je te le promets. »  
>« C'est à cause de petite sœur ? »<p>

Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui, paniquée. Rachel reprit :

« Quand est-ce-que je pourrai la voir ? »

Elle le supplia d'un regard terrifié d'improviser pour la tirer de là. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, de comment elle pouvait expliquer une situation aussi compliquée à une enfant de quatre ans sans la heurter, la choquer ou l'embrouiller. Son explication devait être claire et optimiste, ce que Cuddy était dans l'incapacité d'être.

« Au fait, tu as vu le dernier épisode de Brownbeard ? » intervint-il après un bref silence, espérant que l'enfant laisse tomber le sujet. Lui-même ne l'avait pas regardé, étant donné qu'il était occupé avec Cuddy, mais il supposait que Julia ne laisserait pas sa nièce regarder ce genre de dessin-animés.  
>« Non. » Rachel répondit d'une petite voix déçue. « Tatie a dit que je devais faire mes devoirs. »<br>« Sérieusement ? Ils vous donnent des devoirs en maternelle ? Dis à ta tante que tu ne dois pas rater le prochain épisode, j'ai entendu dire que Brownbeard s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine. Et peut-être qu'il ne va pas la jeter par dessus-bord parce qu'il a le béguin pour elle. »

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. « Chérie, dis-lui aussi d'éviter les épinards. Les brocolis, c'est meilleur. »

Ils sourirent. « Absolument. » concéda House.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment, et ils pensèrent que le temps passait trop vite lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà six heures et que Rachel devait prendre son bain. Et c'était dur de se dire au revoir.

« Vous revenez quand ? » l'enfant demanda une nouvelle fois, couvrant la voix de sa tante derrière elle qui lui demandait de raccrocher.  
>« Dès que je peux. Dans quelques jours. » lui promit sa mère qui ravalait ses larmes.<br>« On t'aime. » House ajouta, prononçant les mots que Cuddy n'osa pas dire. « Et tu vas beaucoup nous manquer jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. »  
>« Moi aussi. » entendirent-ils avant que la conversation ne prenne fin.<p>

House reposa le téléphone sur la table, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle lui avait manqué. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se tourna vers Cuddy, s'attendant à la voir toute triste. Contre toute attente, elle souriait elle aussi. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'étirer ses lèvres un peu plus. Elle était contente de savoir qu'il ne la pressait pas pour rentrer, qu'il l'attendait patiemment.

Il lui tendit sa main et l'attira à lui. Elle se blottit contre son torse et s'allongea sur le canapé, se sentant en sécurité.

« Tu sais qu'on devra le lui dire. Eviter le sujet ne fera pas disparaître le problème. »  
>« Quand on rentrera, on le fera. »<br>« Ça t'a pris des jours pour lui dire qu'elle aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur, pour ta mère ça t'a pris des semaines. Alors cette fois, tu vas mettre combien de temps à– »  
>« Tais toi ! » rétorqua-t-elle, un tantinet en colère. « C'est vraiment pas le moment d'en parler. »<p>

Elle détestait cela. Elle détestait quand il devait tout analyser et critiquer. Elle détestait quand il gâchait les bons moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

« Tu as raison. » admit-il. « Désolé. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Levant la main, elle toucha sa joue du bout des doigts, comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle partie de lui. Il la fixait intensément, et elle pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux clairs. Elle lui sourit timidement, bascula sur le dos, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et prit sa main pour la poser sur sa cage thoracique. Le chaleur de son toucher l'envahit et, doucement, elle se laissa glisser dans un léger sommeil tandis que ses doigts effleuraient ses côtes à travers ses vêtements.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... N'oubliez pas les reviews!<em>


	14. Chapter 13

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : J'ai écrit ! J'ai écrit pendant les vacances ! J'ai deux chapitres d'avance ! Hourra !  
>* Danse de la joie de Wilson *<br>Je vais essayer de poster un peu plus souvent, il faut juste que j'essaie de ne pas perdre cette avance. ( Bientôt la rentrée quoi. Fini le temps libre. * pleure * )  
>Un grand merci pour les reviews sur le précédent chapitre !<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Cuddy pousse enfin la porte d'entrée, pénètre dans sa maison tant aimée et laisse tomber son sac à ses pieds.<em>

_« Je suis rentrée. » crie-t-elle, sachant que House est déjà là. Elle entend sa voix sans distinguer ce qu'il dit dans le fond de la maison, probablement la chambre de Rachel. Elle soupire, se débarrasse de ses escarpins d'un coup de pied et libère ainsi ses chevilles douloureuses. Glissant prudemment sur le sol, elle s'assoit contre la porte et étire ses jambes lourdes. Une autre longue et dure journée d'achevée. Elle enlève sa veste et son haut avec soulagement. Elle est peut être épuisée, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'accomplir son travail tant que sa grossesse ne devient pas un problème. Pour l'instant, elle arrive à cacher son ventre sous des vêtements larges, mais ça ne va pas durer. Elle prendra congé lorsqu'il ne sera plus possible de mentir à propos du bébé qu'elle porte, et elle craint déjà le jour où elle devra l'admettre. Etre la seule femme du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital est déjà compliqué, elle se rend bien compte qu'il ne sera pas facile d'être enceinte du diagnosticien qu'ils détestent tous – même sa relation avec lui n'a jamais été vraiment approuvée – et obtenir plusieurs mois de congé ne sera pas simple non plus. Elle a en fait peur du licenciement. Elle les poursuivra en justice s'ils osent se débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement et elle est sure de ne pas avoir trop de difficultés à trouver du travail près de Princeton, mais perdre l'hôpital qu'elle a chéri pendant près de quinze ans est quelque chose qu'elle ne peut même pas imaginer._

_Cuddy pose ses mains sur son ventre, fixant son nombril qui pointe avec un sourire fier, qui disparaît lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle a aussi de peur de perdre son bébé._

_Elle a quarante-quatre ans, a déjà subi une fausse couche, et n'a aucune idée de comment elle a réussi à tomber enceinte._

_Ce fœtus est un énorme risque, pourtant la doyenne de Médecine continue de travailler dur._

_Cela lui impose un choix cornélien : son travail ou sa famille._

_Soupirant une fois de plus, elle se relève. Trop fatiguée pour ramasser ses affaires, elle se traine jusqu'à sa chambre pour emprunter un des tee-shirts de House et enfiler un confortable pantalon de yoga après avoir retiré sa jupe._

_Quand elle entre dans la chambre de Rachel, elle trouve House assis sur le vieux canapé, sa fille sur ses genoux, une pile de livres à côté d'eux. Le diagnosticien en tient un ouvert devant Rachel, lisant par-dessus son épaule._

_Elle embrasse l'enfant sur la joue, l'homme sur les lèvres, et se laisse tomber à côté d'eux. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur sa fatigue, elle jette un œil aux livres et n'en reconnaît aucun._

_« Tu les as achetés ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton surpris, interrompant la lecture de House à propos d'un chien matelot qui met une veste jaune quand il pleut sur son bateau.  
>« Oui. »<em>

_Et il rend toute son attention au chien matelot._

_« C'est gentil. »_

_Il lève les yeux au ciel derrière les verres de ses lunettes. « Cuddy, j'essaie de lire ! »_

_Elle a un sourire narquois, sachant très bien qu'il est content qu'elle ait remarqué que les livres ne sont pas à elle et que ça lui fasse plaisir. Elle l'écoute calmement raconter l'histoire jusqu'à la fin._

_« Une autre ! » réclame immédiatement Rachel.  
>« On les a toutes lues aujourd'hui, on ne va quand même pas recommencer ? » refuse-t-il gentiment. « Demain si tu veux. »<em>

_Il sourit en la voyant se tourner vers sa mère, convaincue qu'elle aura plus de chances de se faire lire une histoire._

_« Maman ? »_

_Cuddy ouvre les yeux, sortant violemment du léger sommeil dans lequel elle avait sombré._

_« Oui ma puce ? »  
>« Une histoire ? » demande-t-elle en lui fourrant un livre dans les mains.<br>« Pas ce soir, désolée. » s'excuse-t-elle. « Je suis trop fatiguée. »_

_Rachel acquiesce et se blottit contre sa poitrine. « Faut dormir, Maman. »_

_« Prends un congé demain. » lui propose House, même si ça sonne plus comme un ordre.  
>« Pas question, j'ai deux réunions très importantes. Impossible de les rater. »<br>« N'oublie pas de manger alors. » lui rappelle-t-il, conscient qu'elle saute souvent des repas parce qu'elle est trop occupée pour s'en soucier. « Tu sais quoi ? Je t'apporterai ton déjeuner, ça sera plus simple. »_

_Elle sourit, appréciant sa façon de prendre soin d'elle._

_« Et mets des chaussures plates, tes chevilles sont à deux doigts d'exploser. »  
>« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elles ont, mes chevilles ? »<br>« Tes chevilles, » dit-il en les pointant du doigt. « sont enflées. »_

_Cuddy observe alors ses pieds. Ils sont douloureux, c'est vrai, mais elle a mal partout de toutes façons. Cependant, peut-être bien qu'ils sont un peu plus larges que d'habitude. House pose une main sur son ventre après avoir remonté son haut et murmure :_

_« Eh, Progéniture. Sois gentil avec ta mère. Ne la fais pas trop vomir. »_

_Elle rit. Chaque fois qu'il touche son ventre, il semble émerveillé par cette future vie grandissant à l'intérieur de la femme qu'il aime. Ses yeux brillent et un sourire subtil se dessine sur son visage._

_« Je peux toucher aussi ? » demande Rachel d'une petite voix timide.  
>« Bien sur que tu peux ma chérie. »<em>

_Un peu impressionnée, l'enfant aplatit ses mains à côté de celles de House sur la peau douce de sa mère. Elle tâte la rondeur chaude du ventre sous ses paumes et le caresse doucement, comme si elle découvrait un nouveau territoire._

_Cuddy baisse les yeux vers eux, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte que les préférer à son hôpital en vaut largement la peine. Aussi fragile que sa famille peut être, elle se doit de la protéger._

_Quoi qu'il lui en coûte._

xxx_  
><em>

Il attendait.

Il attendait là, assis devant son piano dans son salon plongé dans le noir, entouré par la nuit silencieuse. Il attendait le moment où le bonheur de Cuddy s'effondrerait, comme s'il était allongé sur des rails, attendant un train. Il sourit tristement à sa métaphore. L'humeur de Cuddy était son train, prêt à l'écraser à n'importe quel moment.

Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut quand quelque part dans son sommeil, elle se rendit compte que le lit était vide. Elle s'assit et scruta la pièce du regard, l'obscurité coupée d'un rai de lumière s'échappant des rideaux entrouverts. House n'était pas là. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait près de son piano, perdu dans ses pensées. Et elle se sentit triste que le piano soit son refuge, et pas elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'évader dans son esprit brillant et tumultueux en la caressant au lieu de caresser un clavier d'ivoire ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Son bas-ventre douloureux commençait à se réveiller lui-aussi, assez pour lui faire presque ré-expérimenter la pizza qu'elle avait mangée au diner. Cherchant du regard dans la chambre une nouvelle fois, elle ne trouva aucune boite d'ibuprofène. Elle soupira et se dressa sur ses pieds, agrippant le bord du tee-shirt que House lui avait prêté pour la nuit.

Il entendit des pas légers dans le couloir et attendit qu'ils arrivent. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, trop intimidée pour s'approcher de son piano, qui lui semblait maintenant terrifiant. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que, la voyant se tenir le ventre, il fasse le premier pas et tapote le banc sur lequel il était assis.

« Ramène tes jolies fesses ici. »

Il ramassa la bouteille orange et fit sauter le bouchon. Cuddy marcha jusqu'au banc et lui tendit sa main, il fit tomber une pilule dans le creux de sa paume. Après l'avoir avalé avec soulagement, ils se contentèrent de rester assis là dans le silence le plus complet.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. » prit-elle finalement la parole, frissonnant en entendant la nuance profonde et indiscrète qu'avaient pris ses mots en raisonnant. En fait, elle pouvait dormir, mais pas quand il était loin d'elle; ce qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais. « Joue moi quelque chose. »

Acquiesçant sans un mot, il plaça ses mains sur le clavier, mentalement à la recherche d'une chanson qui correspondrait avec son besoin de sommeil et qui l'apaiserait. _Douce Nuit_ lui sembla correcte. La partition imprimée dans sa mémoire, il commença à frapper les touches, recréant la douce introduction qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il continua, Cuddy ferma les yeux et, à leur surprise à tous deux, elle se mit à fredonner en rythme avec le piano. Il sourit et poursuivit, répétant la chanson, l'allongeant autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il adorait la musique avec elle. Même si elle ne savait pas jouer, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de faire quelque chose avec lui. Au départ, il n'avait pas osé jouer devant elle mais le temps avait passé, et à présent elle était devenue sa partenaire préférée. Malgré sa timidité concernant son art, la musique avec Cuddy était quelque chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais. S'associer avec elle pour créer quelque chose de nouveau et d'unique. Un peu comme faire l'amour et créer une progéniture.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour et procréé. S'arrêter au beau milieu de l'action.

« House ? » murmura Cuddy après quelques secondes d'un silence inquiétant. Il se leva, massa nerveusement son front. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se voir pour leur premier anniversaire. Jamais.

House se retourna, lui tendit sa main.

« Viens là. »

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle la saisit. Lentement, il l'emmena jusqu'au centre de la pièce, entre la cheminée et la table basse. Il lui fit face, son corps effleurant le sien sans le toucher, posa une main au creux de ses reins, l'autre sur une de ses omoplates. Elle sourit, voyant où il voulait en venir. Son bras encercla sa taille et elle plaça une main sur son bras ferme.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas dansé ? » demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.  
>« Longtemps. »<p>

Comme s'il jouait encore, ils commencèrent à se mouvoir ensemble sur un air qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre résonner dans leurs têtes. Se contentant de tourner sur place, leurs mouvements se faisaient lents, trainants.

Il ne se souvenait pas de leur dernière danse. C'était il y a longtemps, il en était sûr. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment sortir à cause de Rachel, et sa jambe ne lui permettait pas beaucoup de fantaisies non plus. Une danse avec Cuddy était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas s'offrir. Son corps était une cage et il y était coincé, incapable d'accomplir des actes d'amoureux ordinaires, condamné à ne toucher qu'avec les yeux. Cependant, être si proche d'elle, sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps pour se mêler à la sienne, ses cheveux chatouillant son oreille lorsqu'elle enfouissait son nez dans son cou, ses doigts fins sur lui, valaient définitivement la peine de supporter sa douleur.

Cuddy se pencha timidement pour poser son menton sur son épaule. Son geste eut pour conséquence de coller son corps au sien. La sentant fléchir à la sensation de son ventre encore rond mais vide pressé contre son abdomen, il la serra un peu plus fort, entourant son dos de ses bras. Ils poursuivirent leur lente parade pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Cuddy sente une fraicheur sur sa tempe, où House avait appuyé sa joue mal rasée. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il se passait – il ne lui donnerait pas la réponse que, de toutes façons, elle connaissait – et l'embrassa au creux de son cou. Il ne la rejeta pas, alors elle osa relever la tête. Il glissa une main dans ses boucles brunes, la ramenant insidieusement vers son torse.

« House. »

Il savait qu'il lui avait promis de la laisser prendre soin de lui, mais il devait d'abord la protéger. Le voir pleurer ne l'aiderait pas.

« House, tout va bien. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. « Fais-moi confiance. »

A peu près à l'aise, il la laissa lever les yeux vers lui, concentrant son regard ailleurs. Il sentit alors sa bouche embrasser les larmes qui roulaient le long de sa joue. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, il se risqua à saisir ses hanches, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui après s'être rendu compte qu'il pouvait bien se laisser aller. Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, fit attention à ne pas croiser son regard, et elle embrassa ses lèvres, mêlant à son baiser tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

Il attendait toujours la nuit pour pleurer, lorsqu'il pouvait se cacher en étant sûr que personne ne le surprendrait en plein moment triste. Et Cuddy refusait l'idée même qu'il se cache d'elle.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à leur chambre. Ne se séparant pas de lui, le gardant dans ses bras, elle s'allongea en l'emmenant avec elle. Il la laissa faire et se coucha, trouvant finalement refuge emmêlé dans les draps avec elle, ses bras le serrant fort.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... N'oubliez pas les reviews! ( parce que c'est le treizième chapitre et je suis un peu superstitieuse sur les bords. )<br>_


	15. Chapter 14

**Spoiler **_:_ Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL, huhuhu ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai un petit peu perdu la main. ...enfin l'habitude quoi.  
>Un grand merci pour les commentaires sur le précédent chapitre ! ( M'oui, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'on ne me laisse pas toute seule avec le nombre 13 ) Les 100 reviews approchent tout doucement, on les tente sur ce chapitre là ? ( sivouplaiiiiiiiit ! C'est la rentrée, j'ai besoin de réconfort. )<p>

Bonne lecture, et bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentrent !

* * *

><p><em>Quand Cuddy grimpe sur le lit ce soir, House s'est déjà installé, légèrement assoupi. Le magazine qu'il a désespérément essayé de lire est tombé de ses mains, posé ouvert sur ses genoux.<em>

_« Rachel est endormie, » dit-elle, se blottissant contre lui par-dessus les couvertures. « On est samedi soir, et– »  
>« Et tu es excitée. » la coupe-t-il, jetant le journal sur le sol. « Je sais. »<em>

_Ouvrant les yeux, il se rend compte qu'elle ne porte rien. Pas même une nuisette ou un de ses tee-shirts. Rien._

_« Ooh, le Dr Cuddy est nue ce soir. » la taquine-t-il, se glissant hors des draps pour s'allonger au-dessus d'eux. « Ça me plait. »_

_Il bascule sur le flanc, entoure sa taille de son bras. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la détailler du regard, admiratif, la faisant rougir. Elle a subtilement caché sa poitrine dans le creux de son bras, dont la main est posée sur son torse; les courbes de ses cuisses potelées et de son ventre gonflé dissimulent son entrejambe. Elle a lâché ses cheveux, laissant ses boucles dégringoler sur ses épaules. Son corps est éclairé par la lampe de chevet, dessiné dans une douce nuance dorée._

_« Tu es un pervers, tu sais ça ? » murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque, s'accrochant à ses épaules et déposant des baisers amoureux le long de sa mâchoire.  
>« Quoi ! » proteste-t-il sans conviction. « Tu me violes presque et c'est moi le pervers ? »<br>« Je ne t'ai pas presque violé ! » réplique-t-elle, feignant une indignation. _

_En fait, il a raison. Dès qu'elle le peut, elle tente de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de son corps, d'avoir envie de lui tout entier, et elle ne parvient même pas à repousser cette envie. Et ce soir, elle a très envie de lui. La seule vue de son torse nu suffit à l'émoustiller encore plus._

_« Oh que si. » insiste-t-il.  
>« Oh que non ! Je t'ai sauté, ce qui est totalement différent. » le contre-t-elle, sa langue s'aventurant dans son cou.<br>« Tu ne m'as pas demandé si j'étais d'accord, de toutes façons. » Il soupire lorsqu'elle le mord.  
>« Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre. »<em>

_Elle revient sur son menton, le coin de sa bouche, mais n'atteint jamais ses lèvres._

_« Tu n'as pas demandé ! » poursuit-il, même si ça devient de plus en plus dur d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. En parlant de dur, son pantalon lui semble soudainement trop serré, son sexe commençant à se réveiller. Il ne peut ignorer ses lèvres sur son visage et son cou, il ne peut ignorer ses bisous aguichants et ses douces morsures. « Je ne suis là que pour satisfaire tes besoins de femme enceinte. »_

_Son souffle chaud chatouille son oreille; elle ne peut réprimer un gémissement. Elle ne le veut pas, elle a _besoin_ de lui. Besoin de son corps, besoin de sexe avec lui, besoin qu'il la prenne. Sachant qu'elle est à deux doigts de perdre leur bataille, elle le fait rouler sur son dos. Comme elle s'y attend, il n'oppose aucune résistance._

_« Si je te sautais tout de suite, maintenant, » souffle-t-elle dans son oreille, son corps chevauchant le sien, ses seins effleurant son thorax et ses cheveux caressant son visage, « tu te plaindrais ? Tu me repousserais ? Ou satisferais-tu mes besoins ? »_

_Elle mordille le lobe de son oreille une dernière fois avant de se retirer et de baisser les yeux vers lui, vers ses lèvres gonflées, vers ses yeux assombris. Il a envie d'elle autant qu'elle de lui. Le voir si lubrique suffit à incendier son bas-ventre. Et elle veut qu'il joue le pyromane; pas le pompier._

_« Essaie. » répond-il, lui lançant un regard défiant mais joueur._

_Et elle obéit._

_Contre tout attente, elle ne fond pas sur ses lèvres; suivant son instinct primaire, elle se redresse à quatre pattes, se retourne et commence à faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. House sourit, saisit ses hanches afin qu'elle se place tête-bêche au-dessus de lui. Les mains de Cuddy remontent de ses chevilles à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, suivies par sa bouche, déposant des baisers mouillés çà et là, sans oublier de donner à sa cuisse blessée toute l'attention dont elle a besoin. Plus elle s'approche de son entrejambe, plus elle accentue ses caresses gourmandes._

_« Vilaine fille. » grogne-t-il, la fessant gentiment. « Tu veux juste me sucer, pas vrai ? Tu veux mon sexe dans ta jolie petite bouche. »_

_Sa réponse est un ronronnement lascif. Il sait que les mots crus l'excitent, surtout maintenant qu'elle a un semblant de contrôle sur lui. Se battre, lutter, encore et encore, leur jeu ne prendra jamais fin._

_« Vas-y, tu mérites ta récompense. »_

_Une fois de plus, elle obéit docilement._

_Cuddy embrasse son aine et, prenant plus confiance en elle devant le spasme incontrôlé de ses hanches, glisse vers ses bourses. Les léchant chastement au départ, elle finit par prendre l'une d'elles dans sa bouche chaude. Il laisse échapper un long grognement approbateur, s'accrochant à ses fesses. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair, y imprimant une marque, _sa _marque. Il ferme les yeux, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit de toutes façons. Cette chaleur mouillée autour de la partie la plus sensible de son corps est tellement plaisante qu'elle en est presque insupportable, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'abaisser les paupières. Pourtant, même si cette sensation est pire qu'agréable, sa verge pulse douloureusement, en grand besoin d'attention. Les doigts fins de Cuddy s'enroulant autour de lui permettent d'alléger la tension alors que ses lèvres se dirigent vers l'autre testicule et que sa langue vient s'y frotter. Sa main le caresse lentement de haut en bas, prenant son temps. House tire ses hanches vers lui, la guide pour que ses mollets se posent autour de sa tête et que sa vulve soit à portée de sa bouche et de ses doigts. Alors que Cuddy se concentre sur l'extrémité de son phallus dressé, ses grandes mains courent le long de ses cuisses, s'aventurent sur ses fesses, accompagnant ses caresses de quelques claques occasionnelles, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre les petits cris de Cuddy étouffés par sa langue tendue lapant sa verge et de voir son cul rebondir et prendre un ton plus intense de rose à chaque fois, tirant vers le rouge lorsque la force de sa main s'abattant sur sa chair s'accroit légèrement._

_« House. » halète-t-elle quand ses mains errent dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses, très proche de sa vulve mais assez loin pour la laisser frustrée, réclamant tellement plus. Il sourit en voyant Cuddy remuer le bassin pour amener ses doigts plus près de son sexe ouvert._

_« Couche-toi. » ordonne-t-il. Elle s'exécute après une brève hésitation, craignant de l'écraser. « Allez, t'es pas si grosse. » la rassure-t-il, appuyant doucement sur sa chute de reins. « Tu es belle. »_

_Elle sourit devant le compliment, « Merci. »_

_« Enfin, ce que je vois là est beau. » ajoute-t-il, tapotant ses fesses pour ensuite l'embrasser là où sa paume a rencontré sa chair. Elle ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer un peu plus. Ses seins sont maintenant pressés contre son abdomen, son ventre contre son torse musclé. La sensation de son corps sur le sien, sa peau couverte de sueur adhérant à la sienne, est absolument délicieuse. Ils sont si proches l'un de l'autre et pourtant ils ont besoin de tellement plus. Cuddy dépose un baiser juste en-dessous de son nombril, puis suçote la peau qui s'offre à elle jusqu'à atteindre l'amas de poils sur son pubis. Amenant son bassin aussi près de lui que possible, House effleure son entrejambe du bout de sa langue, provoquant un gémissement plaintif. Sa langue affamée rejoint sa verge, la léchant sur toute sa longueur dans un rythme dangereusement lent plusieurs fois, jusqu'à englober son gland, récompensée par un grognement rauque._

_« C'est si bon. » souffle-t-il alors que sa langue s'enroule autour de lui. La remerciant et retournant la faveur, il embrasse passionnément les plis de son sexe, laissant ses fluides inonder sa bouche et caressant ses petites lèvres. Cuddy laisse échapper un soupir satisfait. Sa langue flatte son clitoris, alternant entre des mouvements lents et décidés. Il glisse à l'orée de son entrée, retourne à son opposé, sa bouche s'enfouissant dans sa fente. Cuddy continue de s'activer sur son gland, prenant son temps pour le savourer, sa main caressant son sexe dans un rythme douloureusement lent. Il tente de se concentrer sur elle, de se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il lui procure et pas sur celui qu'elle lui offre, pourtant il est à deux doigts d'exploser quand elle finit par prendre son sexe en entier dans sa bouche, l'enfonçant instantanément dans sa gorge. Faisant de son mieux pour détendre ses muscles et s'adapter à sa taille, elle le garde en elle jusqu'à être hors d'haleine. Le libérant pour reprendre sa respiration, elle caresse ses bourses et lèche le flanc de sa verge gonflée. Sa poitrine se soulevant au tempo déchainé de sa respiration contre son bas-ventre le rend encore plus fou de désir. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Il rend toute son attention à son derrière parfait remuant suggestivement tout près de son visage. Cuddy crie alors qu'il insinue brutalement trois doigts en elle, caressant son antre trempée, glissant en avant et en arrière._

_« Je vais jouir... » grogne-t-elle, son corps tremblant déjà. Elle le reprend rapidement dans sa bouche si accueillante, montant et descendant et creusant les joues, le pousse toujours plus loin à chaque coup de boutoir, ne retenant pas les sons gutturaux de son gland rencontrant le plus profond de sa gorge. La langue de House rejoint ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chaleur détrempée et s'enroule autour de son clitoris, l'encerclant et le prenant entre ses lèvres. Ses bras entourent ses hanches, la gardant pressée contre lui lorsqu'il sent ses mouvements sur son entrecuisse devenir erratiques et les spames parcourir son corps. Le plongeant une dernière fois dans sa gorge, elle a à peine le temps de sentir déferler l'immense vague d'extase entrainée par House la baisant et son sexe remplissant sa bouche. Elle ne retient pas ses cris, étouffés par son membre pulsant entre ses lèvres et House n'a pas besoin de plus pour jouir immédiatement, enfouissant son visage entre ses cuisses pour prolonger son orgasme autant que possible. Il déverse sa semence brulante dans sa gorge, elle la sent alors qu'elle est forcée d'avaler, mais elle ne peut pas en éprouver le goût. Elle le libère avec un bruit de succion, reposant sa tête sur sa cuisse gauche pour reprendre ses esprits._

_« Cuddy. » entend-elle après quelques minutes de silence brisé par le son de leurs respirations affolées. « J'ai beau adorer tes fesses, je préfèrerais voir ton visage. »  
>« Oui. Sûr. Juste une minute, j'ai besoin de... Wow ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas. House se glisse sous les draps, elle parvient à ramper vers lui et le suit sous les couvertures, se lovant dans ses bras alors qu'il la serre contre son torse.<br>« Tu es si douée. » murmure-t-il, embrassant son front.  
>« Douée pour quoi ? » demande-t-elle, confuse et incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.<br>« Me sauter. »_

_Elle rit doucement, lève la tête pour l'embrasser, se goutant sur ses lèvres. Elle cale sa tempe contre sa joue et ferme les yeux, prête à se laisser porter par le paisible sommeil qui l'attend._

_« Saute-moi quand tu veux. » ajoute-t-il, tendant le bras pour éteindre la lampe avant de le replacer autour de ses épaules. « Bonne nuit Cuddy. »  
>« Bonne nuit House. » marmonne-t-elle avant de s'endormir.<em>

xxx_  
><em>

House sursauta lorsque le vibreur de son téléphone l'arracha du léger sommeil dans lequel il avait sombré. Il tenta de le prendre de la table de nuit sans réveiller Cuddy, dont les bras encerclaient fermement ses épaules. Il prit soin de vérifier le numéro appelant avant de décrocher. Ses larbins.

« Il est quatre heures, qu'est-ce-que vous voulez bordel ? » chuchota-t-il abruptement.  
>Foreman lui répondit, « On sait que vous êtes occupé, mais– »<br>« Je n'étais pas occupé, je dormais. Je crois que c'est ce que font la plupart des gens en plein milieu de la nuit. »  
>« Ecoutez House, on a besoin de vous sur le cas. On pense avoir un lupus et– »<br>« Ce n'est jamais un lupus, réessayez. » lança-t-il, lui raccrochant au nez et reposant le téléphone sur la table.

Il se blottit près de Cuddy, entourant son dos d'un bras protecteur. Elle remua quand le cellulaire vibra une nouvelle fois, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il jura, envisageant d'éteindre son téléphone, bien qu'il en soit incapable, sachant qu'il y avait un puzzle médical qui l'attendait. Il décrocha.

« Si j'ai raccroché, c'était pour mettre fin à la conversation. Pas pour que vous rappeliez. »

En fait, il ne voulait pas perturber le sommeil de Cuddy. Elle semblait si détendue, le serrant contre elle. Il ne le dirait jamais à ses employés, ne les laisserait jamais interférer avec sa vie avec elle. Premièrement, il refusait qu'ils voient le côté amoureux de sa personnalité; ce côté-là appartenait à Cuddy et à personne d'autre. Deuxièmement, elle passait déjà beaucoup trop de temps à l'hôpital chaque jour, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être mêlée à ses diagnostics empiétant sur les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble quand elle était à la maison.

« Le système immunitaire de la patiente est complètement foutu, il y a une infection sous-jacente et maintenant elle est dans le coma. On doit trouver cette infection, sinon on va la perdre. » lui balança Foreman d'un trait, laissant House sans voix.

Il resta allongé là, pensant aux mots du neurologue. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il devait trouver quel genre d'infection avait pu la placer dans une situation si extrême. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir sans une réponse.

Mais il y avait Cuddy.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller juste comme ça. Il avait déjà fait son choix, s'était résigné à laisser la médecine de côté pour être avec elle, mais les énigmes lui manquaient tellement !

« J'arrive. » dit-il, raccrochant pour la dernière fois. Il parvint à se défaire de l'emprise désespérément forte de Cuddy, se leva et l'observa un moment. Elle cherchait déjà quelque chose auquel se raccrocher dans son sommeil, maintenant que la chaleur de son corps était partie. Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt empreint de son odeur et le posa juste à côté d'elle, avant de caresser ses cheveux et de s'y attarder.

Il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de la laisser, mais il serait de retour avant qu'elle se réveille et elle ne s'apercevrait même pas de son absence.

Pourtant il laissa un mot sur son oreiller. Au cas où.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	16. Chapter 15

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjouuuur, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus *esquive les tomates*. Désolée ! Les cours. Trop fatiguée pour écrire le soir.  
>Vos commentaires de la dernière fois m'ont fait très plaisir, comme à chaque fois, merciii ! *câlin*<br>Concernant ce chapitre, la pause guimauve est terminée ! Attendez vous à un début de drama vers la fin. J'essaierai de ne pas être trop longue à poster la suite.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche matin, Cuddy ouvre les yeux et, pour une fois, elle n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Et c'est tout simplement merveilleux d'être libre du tic tac de l'horloge et de toutes ses responsabilités.<em>

_Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle est allongée sur le dos, sa tête repose sur le bras de House, qui a, sous les draps, posé sa main sur son ventre. Il dort sur le flanc, son visage à quelques courts centimètres du sien. Sa respiration profonde chatouille son oreille, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer ses traits endormis. Endormis, mais pas reposés pour autant. Elle peut lire sa constante douleur à travers les rides soulignant ses yeux et barrant son front._

_« C'est flippant. » dit-il tout d'un coup, la faisant sursauter. Puis elle rit doucement, il ouvre les yeux et son regard bleu croise le sien.  
>« Qu'est-ce-qui est flippant ? » demande-t-elle, croyant presque qu'il a lu dans ses pensées. Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, « Bonjour. »<br>« Me regarder dormir. » Il l'embrasse en retour. « Bonjour. »_

_Elle soupire de contentement et appuie sa tête contre son épaule. Son regard se concentre sur son visage et après quelques secondes de contemplation silencieuse, elle fronce les sourcils._

_« Je me demandais... Cette cicatrice que tu as là... » murmure-t-elle, le bout de son doigt touchant la petite marque circulaire sur l'aile droite de son nez.  
>« Varicelle. »<br>« C'est ce que je pensais. »_

_Elle soupire, roule sur le côté pour lui faire face._

_« Tu n'en as pas. » dit-il. Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Si elle possédait ce genre de cicatrice, il l'aurait déjà remarqué.  
>« Je n'ai jamais eu la varicelle. » confirme-t-elle, même si elle est sûre qu'il a déjà fouillé dans ses antécédents médicaux et qu'il le sait déjà. Il acquiesce, la détaillant du regard.<br>« J'aime tes yeux. » lâche-t-il soudainement. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne se penche pour embrasser sa paupière close. « J'aime ton nez, j'aime tes joues, j'aime ton menton, j'aime ta bouche. » Il embrasse les parties de son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il les énumère. « Tu es tellement belle. » chuchote-t-il contre ses lèvres. Elle sent immédiatement son sang affluer vers ses joues devenant roses. Un compliment honnête de la part de House est si rare qu'à chaque fois, c'est comme si des papillons s'agitaient dans son ventre._

_Elle coule un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasse alors qu'il la fait doucement basculer sur le dos. Il se recule légèrement, la regarde sans dire un mot, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois il n'arrive pas à réaliser. Elle est sienne. Ils vivent dans la même maison, partagent le même lit, les mêmes repas. Elle est là pour lui et il est là pour elle, en tout cas il essaie de l'être. Ça semble trop beau pour être vrai. Cuddy a toujours été un fantasme, une femme qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Et pourtant, voilà où ils en sont. Et il ne pense pas le mériter. Il ne pense pas qu'il mérite de la voir sourire en se réveillant chaque matin._

_« A quoi tu penses ? » s'enquit-elle, remarquant sa petite moue tristounette sur son visage. Elle a déjà deviné pourtant. Il pense qu'il ne mérite pas d'être heureux. Et ça la tue de le savoir, de savoir qu'il doutera toujours d'eux parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui._

_Elle le regarde dans les yeux et il est incapable d'articuler une seule syllabe. Elle sourit._

_« Tu penses trop. » dit-elle en le pressant contre elle pour l'embrasser ardemment. « Arrête de penser. »_

_Il a déjà oublié comment penser quand il répond à son étreinte._

xxx

« Affaire classée. » annonce House en s'asseyant en face du bureau de Wilson, qui avait plongé le nez dans sa paperasse.  
>« Très bien. » le félicita-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de lever les yeux de son travail. Après quelques secondes de silence perturbé par le frottement d'un stylo sur du papier, il jeta un œil à sa montre et proposa : « On pourrait aller manger un morceau. Il est bientôt midi. »<br>« Peux pas. » House refusa promptement. « Il faut que je passe à l'épicerie. J'ai essayé de forcer Masters à y aller à ma place mais vu qu'elle est grandit, elle a refusé d'y aller en plus d'écrire le rapport. »  
>« Juste boire un verre alors. » dit-il, sachant que tenter de lui expliquer qu'en tant que chef d'un département, la paperasse lui revenait et que, plus important encore, ses employés n'étaient pas ses larbins, reviendrait à pisser dans un violon.<br>« Tu n'es pas mon psy, Jimmy. »  
>« Mais tu as besoin de parler, c'est flagrant. »<p>

Il ne répondit pas, soupira et reprit la parole : « Je suis parti à quatre heures et j'ai laissé Cuddy seule. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? Mieux ? »

Le silence de House fut éloquent.

« Je vois. » se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer.  
>« Elle a pleuré trois fois hier. A cause de moi, parce que je fais le con. Je ne pense pas être vraiment bien pour elle. »<p>

« Nom de Dieu, House ! » explosa Wilson. « N'essaie même pas de l'abandonner. Tu penses ne pas être bien pour elle mais le fait est qu'elle a besoin de toi. Bien sûr qu'elle pleure ! Qui ne pleurerait pas après ce que vous avez vécu tous les deux ? Elle a besoin de se lâcher. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas directement à cause de toi. C'est elle qui t'a toujours supporté le mieux, surtout à l'hôpital, elle ne pleurerait pas parce que tu fais le con avec elle. Elle riposterait. C'est ta façon d'être qui l'aide à se débarrasser de ses émotions. »

House allait protester lorsqu'il le coupa : « Elle allait avoir un enfant avec toi, elle voulait une famille, et une famille dure pour toujours. Elle voulait que vous duriez pour toujours. C'est une relation sérieuse que vous avez tous les deux. Ne fous pas ça en l'air sur un coup de tête. »

Le diagnosticien l'observa un moment, cogitant ses mots, surtout le ' pour toujours '. Pour toujours. Jusqu'à sa mort. Jusqu'à celle de Cuddy. Il n'était peut-être pas du genre à rester avec la même personne ' pour toujours ', mais il se sentait prêt. C'était Cuddy après tout, et Cuddy méritait quelqu'un pour toujours. Pour elle, il prendrait ce risque. « Tu as raison. »

« Prends-lui sa salade préférée à la cafétéria, tu gagneras du temps. »

House se leva. « Je devrais l'appeler de toutes façons, il est tard. » Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean, essaya celles de sa veste, mais rien n'en sortit. « J'ai oublié mon portable. »  
>« Prends le mien. »<br>« Non, peut-être qu'elle dort encore, je veux pas la réveiller. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais parti depuis longtemps. » refusa-t-il, comptant mentalement. Huit heures seule. Il voulut se convaincre que ce n'était pas un si grand laps de temps, elle dormait après tout. « Et il faut que je lui prenne rendez-vous chez son gynéco. Pour ces trucs d'après l'accouchement. »

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir quand Wilson l'arrêta : « T'embêtes pas, je m'en occuperai. Rentre chez toi. »

« Petit génie. » dit-il avant de boitiller vers la cafétéria.

xxx

Le coup dur pour Cuddy ce matin-là fut de se réveiller dans un lit froid et vide.

Mais ce qui fit le plus mal fut de trouver un post-it sur l'oreiller de House.

Les post-it sur les oreillers, c'est jamais bon signe.

Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais son absence rendit impossible tout essai de fermer de les yeux. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa respiration près d'elle, de ne pas être seule. Elle se résigna et, avec un soupir anxieux, ramassa le papier.

_Cher crocodile,_

_L'équipe m'a appelé. Ils ont besoin de mes fabuleuses compétences. Je devrais être de retour avant que tu te réveilles mais si ce n'est pas le cas, appelle-moi quand tu veux._

_H._

Il était presque onze heures. La grasse matinée n'était pas une de ses habitudes, il aurait dû être de retour depuis une heure. Elle s'empara de son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet, composa le numéro de House. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit une sonnerie dans le salon.

« House ? » appela-t-elle. « Tu es là ? »

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

Elle devait affronter le fait : il était parti.

Elle bascula sur le flanc, trouva le tee-shirt de House et se pelotonna dans les draps. Elle respira le vêtement à pleins poumons, s'enivrant de son parfum. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il était là, un morceau de tissu ne lui suffisait pas. Rien ne pouvait imiter sa présence.

Elle dut lâcher le vêtement. Son odeur ne la rassurait plus; elle était presque douloureuse, rendant son absence encore plus présente.

Elle finit par se lever, fit un détour par la salle de bains où elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle perdait beaucoup moins de sang, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Le réfrigérateur était vide comme elle s'y attendait. Elle se pencha et prit appui sur la table, réfléchissant. Peut-être que House avait eu un problème en route et qu'il n'avait pas pu la prévenir avec son téléphone oublié ici.

Avec son téléphone _laissé_ ici.

Ou peut-être que c'était un problème sérieux.

Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait fuie.

Il avait laissé un tee-shirt et un post-it, il s'était probablement senti coupable de partir alors qu'elle était endormie et vulnérable. Peut-être qu'il en avait marre du poids qu'elle devenait, de sa faiblesse. La petite voix rationnelle dans sa tête lui disait qu'il serait de retour dans quelques minutes, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas lâchement. Mais sa paranoïa prit le dessus. Cuddy ouvrit le placard qu'elle n'avait pas touché depuis sept mois et en sortit une bouteille.

xxx

_Cuddy se retourne, encore et encore, s'enroulant dans les draps une fois de plus. Voilà une heure qu'elle essaie de s'endormir, et il n'y a personne pour l'emprisonner dans une paire de bras et lui promettre qu'elle est en sécurité._

_House est à l'hôpital, tellement loin d'elle. Diagnostic. Elle déteste quand il reste tard, mais il est satisfait de résoudre des énigmes et de se concentrer sur un puzzle médical. Et comme elle veut qu'il soit heureux, s'opposer à sa science serait totalement illogique._

_Mais ce soir, elle est égoïste. Tout du moins, elle a envie de l'être. Elle est fatiguée, si fatiguée et elle est enceinte et c'est tellement risqué, et elle va subir une fausse couche parce que ça doit arriver, et elle ne veut pas être seule quand elle perdra son bébé. Elle a besoin de voir House, au pire de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix, sinon elle peut déjà prévoir une crise de panique. Elle ramasse son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet et compose son numéro._

_« 'llô. » entend-t-elle dès qu'il décroche.  
>« Hey. C'est moi. »<br>« Je sais. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » demande-t-il, et elle entend dans sa voix ce ton distrait qui lui indique qu'elle le dérange, même s'il essaie de le cacher.  
>« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »<br>« Et tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? »_

_Elle rit. « Non, je voulais juste entendre ta voix. »_

_« Comment t'es habillée ? »  
>« Tu ne préfèrerais pas savoir. » le taquine-t-elle.<em>

_Un silence s'en suit. Elle _l'entend_ se remuer les méninges à travers le téléphone, et elle ne se sent pas la bienvenue du tout. Pourquoi le serait-elle de toutes façons ? Il est occupé avec une de ses passions absolues, pourquoi recevoir un coup de téléphone d'elle se plaignant d'une bête insomnie lui ferait-il plaisir ?_

_« Je vais te laisser. » dit-elle, réprimant un soupir. Elle ne peut empêcher une soudaine tristesse de serrer son cœur, mais elle essaie d'être optimiste : elle l'a entendu. C'est mieux que rien du tout. « Bonne nuit House. »_

_Il ne répond pas, probablement trop plongé dans son diagnostic pour l'entendre. Alors qu'elle sent les larmes affluer, elle se dépêche de raccrocher avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle est à deux doigts de pleurer._

_Elle se demande s'il le remarquerait ce soir._

_« Cuddy, raccroche pas, attends. » lâche-t-il d'un trait, juste avant qu'elle ne presse la touche rouge.  
>« Oui ? »<br>« Tu vas bien ? »_

_Elle sourit, peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour elle finalement. « Oui, je vais bien maintenant. »_

_« Comment ça, ' maintenant ' ? »  
>« Oublie, c'est rien. »<br>« Bonne nuit Cuddy. » lui souhaite-t-il avant de raccrocher. Satisfaite par l'issue de la conversation, elle est prête à se laisser porter par le sommeil._

_Une demie-heure plus tard, elle est réveillée par le bruit de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre._

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ma puce ? » demande-t-elle, convaincue que Rachel se tient sur le pas de la porte.  
>« Moi non, mais toi si, ma puce. » lui répond House, boitant vers le lit après avoir refermé derrière lui, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.<br>« Cas résolu ? »  
>« Oui. » ment-il en s'allongeant près d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle soupire de bien-être et l'enlace en retour immédiatement. Son corps est emmêlé au sien et sa chaleur la rassure, enfin. Elle se rendort dans la seconde.<em>

_Après tout, il n'a pas besoin d'être dans son bureau accompagné d'une balle de tennis rouge pour réfléchir correctement._

xxx

House roulait vers son immeuble, son déjeuner à l'arrière de sa moto. Il se concentrait sur la route, ne prenant pas le risque de perdre le contrôle de son engin. Ne pas respecter les limites de vitesse était quelque chose qui lui avait toujours plu, pour le plaisir de violer les lois et de se laisser enivrer par la vitesse, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il y avait cette énorme urgence de retourner à la maison, de retourner auprès de Cuddy, et cela n'avait rien de plaisant. Ce n'était que de l'urgence. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit inquiétant et fatigué s'échapper du moteur. Il fut obligé d'immobiliser le véhicule sur le côté de la route, essaya de le redémarrer. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Sans résultats.

« Et merde. » marmonna-t-il. Son appartement était à un quart d'heure à pied. Avec de l'ibuprofène, il pourrait le faire. Heureusement, il en avait deux flacons sur lui. Ce serait beaucoup plus rapide avec sa moto, ou même s'il avait deux jambes valides, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler un taxi !

« Et merde ! » beugla-t-il.

Il songea à Cuddy seule chez lui, essaya d'être courageux, emporta le déjeuner avec lui et s'éloigna après avoir avalé trois pilules.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles font toujours plaisir !<em>


	17. Chapter 16

**Spoilers** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong>: Bonjour tout le monde ! Concernant mon retard, j'ai souffert d'un manque d'organisation avec la traduction anglaise de la fic, par conséquent je n'ai pas pu updater la version française non plus.

Mais j'étais en grève aussi, en soutien à Lisa House.

Les auteurs ont besoin de reviews. Etant donné que nous ne pouvons pas vendre nos fictions, ça fait donc plaisir d'avoir quelque chose en retour quand on prend sur notre temps libre pour écrire, taper, et poster un chapitre. Ceci dit, l'écriture est un plaisir me direz-vous, ce n'est donc pas juste de se plaindre concernant le temps libre, mais ça prendrait tout de même moins de temps de laisser cette fic sur une feuille de papier. Donc il faut reviewer, de la même façon que vous payez vos articles avant de sortir d'un magasin ( Je n'irais tout de même pas jusqu'à dire que ne pas commenter une fic, c'est voler l'auteur, mais on n'en est pas loin quand même x) ). Si vous pensez n'avoir pas grand chose à dire ( ça m'arrive aussi avant de laisser une review sur une fic, j'essaie d'écrire des critiques constructives mais parfois ça veut pas venir, VDM ), dites-moi juste que vous avez lu. Ca me ferait plaisir. Voilà. Merci. Bisous.

* * *

><p>« Eh Crocodile. » cria-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement. « Tu m'excuseras pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis en rentrant. » Il déposa son blouson et son casque sur le canapé. « J'espère que tu n'as pas... »<p>

Il s'interrompit en voyant le placard ouvert dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel placard, c'était le placard qui contenait ses bouteilles de whisky et autres liqueurs. Un placard dangereux. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il aperçut des bouteilles vides, certaines d'entre elles brisées, éparpillées sur le sol de la cuisine. Des gouttelettes de sang formaient un chemin vers le couloir. Un frisson d'inquiétude longea sa colonne vertébrale alors que des pensées folles s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

« Cuddy ? » appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Puis il la vit allongée sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, serrant contre elle une bouteille à moitié vide. Il courut vers elle aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait après vingt longues et douloureuses minutes de boitillement, tomba à genoux et secoua énergiquement ses épaules.

« Cuddy. Eh, Cuddy. Réveille-toi. Allez. Allez ! Lisa ! »

« Où es-tu, House ? » grogna-t-elle quelque part dans son sommeil imbibé, enlaçant la bouteille un peu plus fort. Elle frissonna lorsque de l'alcool froid glissa hors de la bouteille et se répandit sur sa poitrine. Il essaya de la soulever, réussit au bout de quelques tentatives laborieuses. La bouteille glissa des mains de Cuddy et s'écrasa sur le sol, se brisant en une douzaine de morceaux. Cuddy remua avec un petit cri. Il aperçut une flaque de vomi près des toilettes – probablement un mauvais timing – et parvint à glisser dans la baignoire avec Cuddy dans ses bras. Il ouvrit le robinet, laissa l'eau froide tomber sur eux. Elle cria, se réveillant brusquement. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait alors qu'elle se débattait.

« Shht, shht, calme-toi, je suis là. »

« Bordel, House ! » hurla-t-elle. « Laisse-moi ! » Il attendit quelques secondes et coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Sa cuisse était trop raide pour lui permettre de se lever dans l'immédiat, alors il se contenta de rester dans la baignoire, lui caressant le dos. Elle tremblait, les poings serrés de colère et de désespoir. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir toute seule, il la souleva à nouveau avec un luxe de précautions, s'appuyant contre le mur pour gagner de l'équilibre et enjamba le bord de la baignoire.

« Tu peux te tenir debout ? » demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça à peine, tétanisée par le froid. House guida lentement ses pieds vers le sol, elle agrippa ses épaules, tenta de se relever et cria quand son pied gauche toucha le sol, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

« Laisse-moi voir. » Il s'agenouilla devant elle qui saisit le bord du lavabo, lui montrant son pied. « On dirait que tu as marché sur un morceau de verre, ça ne m'a pas l'air très profond. » observa-t-il devant l'entaille baignée de sang, voyant clairement un rectangle scintiller dans la plaie. « On va devoir le retirer de toutes façons. » Il se releva, sortit une pince et un rouleau de gaze d'un placard avant de se laver les mains.

« Non. House, non. Pas maintenant. Ça va faire mal. » protesta-t-elle.

« Ça risque de s'infecter, on n'a pas trop le choix. Donne-moi ton pied. » Tremblante, elle lui obéit alors qu'il se rasseyait devant elle. « Pense à autre chose. » dit-il en tirant le bout de verre hors de la blessure, faisant de son mieux pour y aller doucement. Honnêtement, à quoi pourrait-elle bien penser ? Chaque songe qui lui traversait l'esprit était lié à de mauvais souvenirs, se concentrer sur son pied lui ferait moins mal. Elle respira profondément entre deux gémissements, s'agrippa au lavabo jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. « Je l'ai. » la rassura-t-il lorsque le morceau tranchant glissa hors de la lacération. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il nettoya la plaie et enroula la bande de tissu autour de son pied avant de se relever. « Comment as-tu pu aller de la cuisine à la salle de bains avec un fragment de bouteille coincé là ? »

Elle soupira en se frottant les yeux : « Comment veux-tu que je m'en souvienne ? » Il hocha vaguement la tête.

« Déshabille-toi. » lui dit-il en retirant sa chemise. Elle essaya de faire de même, mais c'était comme si ses bras étaient trop lourds, ou que son cerveau était trop embrumé pour lui permettre de les lever. Peut-être bien les deux. Elle sanglota.

« J'ai si froid, House. »

Il s'empressa de l'aider à retirer son haut et sa culotte, s'empara d'une serviette, l'enroula autour d'elle. Elle se blottit contre son torse, y pressant son nez.

« Je- j'ai f-froid. » balbutia-t-elle, claquant des dents.  
>« J'ai entendu. »<br>« Réchauffe... m-moi. »  
>« Pas maintenant, il faut que je retire mon pantalon. »<br>« Je m'en fous, juste– »

Elle éternua. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'enlacer. Sa jambe tremblait, le trahissant presque, mais il tint le coup. Quand Cuddy ne frissonna plus, il la lâcha et se dépêcha d'enlever son jean et de nouer une serviette autour de ses hanches.

« Tu peux marcher ? Parce que je ne peux pas te porter jusqu'au salon. » dit-il avec une moue confuse, s'excusant presque d'être faible. Elle eut une petite grimace, profondément désolée d'avoir besoin de lui alors qu'il avait déjà si mal. Pourtant, elle essaya de mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais manqua de s'effondrer au bout du deuxième pas. Il se saisit de sa main et amena son bras derrière sa nuque.

« Prends appui sur moi, ça devrait aller. »

Elle s'exécuta prudemment, se dressa sur son pied droit. Ils boitillèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre jusqu'au salon. House nettoierait tout le désordre plus tard, à ce moment précis c'était de Cuddy dont il devait s'occuper. Il s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, jeta dans l'âtre du bois et des vieux journaux qu'il gardait dans une boite posée juste à côté, craqua une allumette et mit le feu au tas. Cuddy s'assit à ses côtés, pliant ses jambes pour les ramener contre sa poitrine et appuyer son menton sur ses genoux. Elle fixa les flammes grandissantes, le papier noircissant jusqu'à partir en fumée, les buches rougir et se casser en deux, accompagnées par le bruit du feu qui crépitait. Sa chaleur l'envahissant était plutôt réconfortante, mais quelque part, ce n'était pas assez.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seule, hein ? » soupira-t-il en massant sa cuisse. Elle remarqua son mouvement, remarqua qu'il souffrait à cause d'elle. Elle ravala ses larmes de honte. « Tu as bu combien de verres ? De bouteilles ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonna-t-elle. « J'ai pas compté. »

Elle fut terrifiée de se rendre compte qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle n'avait pas fait attention du tout, elle avait juste bu bêtement, noyant ses peurs paranoïdes dans l'alcool. Il soupira encore, essayant d'être plus discret cette fois.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu cherches, mais... » commença-t-il, sachant en fait quel était son but. Du réconfort. De la sécurité. Quoique ça lui coûte, quitte à se faire mal pour se sentir mieux. « Boire n'est pas une solution. » Il s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. Était-il, lui, l'ancien accro aux antidouleurs, en train de lire la morale à propos de l'alcool ? Pourtant, il savait que ce genre d'incident n'arriverait plus, s'il la surveillait. « Et je sais de quoi je parle. »

La douleur dans sa cuisse se faisait un peu plus supportable, son muscle se décontractant lentement mais sûrement. Son flacon d'ibuprofène se trouvait dans la salle de bains, et sa canne... il n'en avait aucune idée. Quelque part dans l'appartement, là où il l'avait laissée tomber en courant vers Cuddy. Il n'avait que ses mains pour calmer la douleur.

Elle fondit subitement en larmes, laissant House sans voix. Il s'en sortait très mal avec les mots, que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour l'apaiser ?

Cependant, Cuddy n'avait pas de besoin de mots.

« Serre-moi. » réclama-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, craignant qu'il refuse parce qu'il était en colère contre elle. Il ne refusa pas, se glissa jusqu'à s'assoir derrière elle, referma ses jambes autour d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas mais elle se sentait extrêmement bien, réalisant ce qui lui avait tant manqué : ses grands bras forts enroulés autour d'elle, ses formes épousant les siennes.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. « Je suis désolée d'avoir besoin de toi, je suis désolée de te décevoir... »  
>« Tu ne me déçois pas, Cuddy. Tu ne me décevras jamais. »<br>« Bien sûr que si ! Tu me laisses seule une matinée, et je finis ivre morte. »

Il ne la contredit pas. Il était perdu, désemparé, certes, mais pas en colère. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi à son absence, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'ils traversaient ensemble, il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme cela, sans la prévenir. Même pour une matinée.

« Je ne suis plus rien. » murmura-t-elle. House caressait son avant-bras du bout des doigts. « Je ne peux pas porter d'enfants. Je ne peux pas donner la vie. Je me sens tellement... inutile. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait besoin de se laisser aller, son intervention n'était pas nécessaire. Même s'il pensait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle disait. Elle représentait tellement pour lui, elle était tout sauf inutile. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le sache.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le feu.  
>« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »<p>

« Non. » répondit-elle rapidement, sincèrement. « Ne me laisse pas. » Une longue minute s'écoula avant qu'elle n'ajoute : « J'ai cru que tu étais parti quand je me suis réveillée. Il était tard et tu n'étais pas là, et je n'ai pas pu te joindre et j'avais tellement peur... » Sa voix s'estompa, étouffée dans des sanglots.

« Je suis là. » la rassura-t-il, raffermissant son étreinte et embrassant son épaule nue. « Je suis là, je ne te laisserai plus. »  
>« Où étais-tu, House ? »<p>

« J'ai dû rester à l'hôpital plus longtemps que prévu, ensuite je suis passé à la cafétéria pour te ramener à déjeuner, et j'ai eu un souci technique avec ma moto en rentrant. » Il soupira. « Il faut que je la fasse réparer d'ailleurs. » Elle hocha la tête, si honteuse de son comportement. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée ! Il avait eu raison la veille; elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, tout du moins pas entièrement. « Et je t'avais apporté une salade pour déjeuner, mais vu que je l'ai laissée s'écraser sur le parquet... »

« C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas faim de toutes façons. » haussa-t-elle les épaules avant de se remettre à pleurer. Il était si attentionné, et elle ne remerciait même pas. Pire encore, elle compliquait tout avec son incertitude et ses doutes. Il ne méritait pas cela.

« Allez, c'est qu'une salade ! »  
>« C'est pas ça. » renifla-t-elle. « Tu es tellement... gentil. »<br>« Gentil ? » répéta-t-il.  
>« Je sais que ça sonne bizarre te concernant. » rit-elle derrière ses larmes. « J'apprécie que tu ne me laisses pas mourir de faim. »<br>« Il faut bien. Tu es insupportable quand tu as faim. » plaisanta-t-il à moitié. « Pire que quand tu as tes règles. La dernière fois, tu voulais m'arracher les yeux. »  
>« J'avais envie de poires ! »<br>« Pas de ma faute si c'était pas la saison. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se lova finalement au creux de ses bras. Il pressa sa joue contre son front, la berça doucement. Elle sanglota encore, jouant avec le petit tas de poils sur son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse emporter par un sommeil calme. House demeura éveillé, attisant le feu de temps en temps pour garder Cuddy au chaud.

xxx

_Cuddy tente de se faufiler hors du lit. Son esprit embrumé complique ses mouvements et elle manque de tomber, son pied resté coincé dans le drap. Son demi-cri surpris réveille House, anéantissant tous ses efforts pour le garder endormi._

_« Où tu vas ? » grogne-t-il, sa main passant du côté du lit de Cuddy pour bien confirmer qu'elle quitte leur nid.  
>« Rendors-toi. » chuchote-t-elle en se dressant sur ses pieds. « Je reviens tout de suite. »<em>

_Il acquiesce, déplace sa tête de son oreiller à celui de Cuddy. Elle trébuche avant d'atteindre la porte, trop fatiguée pour marcher en ligne droite. Cette foutue fatigue ! Très certainement à cause de sa grossesse. Tout comme ces soudaines envies irrépressibles de nourriture spécifique qui la frappent n'importe où, n'importe quand, allant jusqu'à la réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit._

_Cette fois, c'est de la glace à la vanille._

_Elle n'a aucune idée de pourquoi il faut ce que soit à la vanille. Elle n'a aucune idée de pourquoi il faut que ce soit de la glace. Elle en veut, un point c'est tout._

_Elle atteint péniblement la cuisine, ouvre le congélateur. De la viande. Des plats surgelés. Des glaçons. De la crème glacée... mais pas à la vanille._

_Elle cligne des yeux et réessaie, ferme la porte et la rouvre. Il y en a forcément. Peut-être qu'elle dort encore et qu'elle est en plein cauchemar. Elle a envie de glace à la vanille, alors il doit y en avoir un pot dans sa maison !_

_« La porte ne va pas se fermer toute seule. » entend-elle, House boitillant vers elle. S'il a réussi à se lever et avoir l'air d'être parfaitement réveillé, elle en conclut que ses yeux ont dû rester rivés à l'absence de glace à la vanille pour un bon moment._

_« Glace à la vanille. » prononce-t-elle d'une voix distraite.  
>« Hein ? »<br>« Il n'y a pas de glace à la vanille. » annonce-t-elle, le regard scotché au réfrigérateur. Il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule.  
>« On dirait bien. » confirme-t-il.<br>« J'en veux. »  
>« C'est l'heure de dormir, Cuddy. »<em>

_Il pose sa main sur la sienne et, ensemble, ils ferment la porte du congélateur. Elle laisse son bras retomber le long de son corps, ne parvenant pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y a pas de glace à la vanille. Il suit son mouvement et noue ses doigts aux siens, les caressant doucement._

_« Si tu as faim, je peux te faire cuire quelque chose. » propose-t-il, voulant qu'elle refuse afin d'avoir un prétexte solide pour la reconduire au lit et la laisser se reposer.  
>« Non, je veux de la glace à la vanille. »<br>Il lève les yeux au ciel, « T'as des envies bizarres. Je t'ai acheté trois kilos de fraises, et tu veux de la glace ! »  
>« Je ne veux pas juste, il m'en faut, House ! » insiste-t-elle alors qu'il se pince l'arête du nez.<br>« Il est deux heures, je t'en ramènerai un gros pot demain. » murmure-t-il pour la calmer, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. « Et si on retournait au lit, que je te fasse gouter ma crème glacée ? » la taquine-t-il, l'embrassant au creux de son cou.  
>« T'es pas drôle. »<em>

_Cuddy s'enfuit de son étreinte, boudant. Il la suit dans la chambre avec un sourire narquois, sachant que demain elle aura totalement oublié cette glace à la vanille._

_Elle aura juste envie d'autre chose._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	18. Chapter 17

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Merci pour les reviews! *calin* Ca m'a beaucoup encouragée et j'ai écrit quatre pages en une soirée !  
>Ceci est le dernier update avant la fin des vacances. J'essaierai de prendre un maximum d'avance avant jeudi prochain, mais les mises à jour seront moins régulières.<br>Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ce fut une journée calme, malgré la matinée agitée. Cuddy s'était reposée sur le canapé jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, pendant que House nettoyait son désastre, n'en laissant aucune trace. Verre brisé, sang, alcool, salade écrasée; plus rien ne subsistait, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.<p>

Trois pilules d'ibuprofène plus tard, il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne à l'épicerie, refusant de la laisser seule une minute de plus. A sa grande surprise, elle avait accepté de sortir prendre l'air, cachée du froid et du monde extérieur par des vêtements épais et trop grands pour elle, avec comme appui une béquille que House gardait dans son placard juste au cas où. A chaque fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle, il avait remarqué ses yeux embués de larmes qu'elle essayait désespérément de refouler. Il avait pris sa main, les courses rangées dans son sac à dos lui permettant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de son estropiée. Elle avait serré sa main, et il était persuadé de l'avoir vue sourire.

Une journée calme. Jusqu'au soir après le diner. Ils faisaient la vaisselle sans dire un mot lorsqu'elle s'effondra tout d'un coup, ses larmes dévalant librement ses joues. Elle avait brisé un verre dans l'évier et s'était coupée, le liquide vaisselle brulant l'entaille jusqu'à la limite du supportable. Il se dépêcha de s'essuyer les mains et s'assit près d'elle qui s'agrippait à son poignet, fixant le filet de sang qui roulait le long de son index.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit-il, pressant son doigt blessé dans sa paume.  
>« Je sais pas. » sanglota-t-elle. « Le verre m'a échappé des mains, je savais pas qu'il était cassé, j'ai voulu le ramasser et... »<p>

L'intensité de ses pleurs ne fit que s'accroitre alors qu'elle s'expliquait laborieusement. Mary, Rachel, sa douleur, celle de House qu'elle causait, son corps abimé, sa féminité abimée, son esprit traumatisé à vie, ses souvenirs douloureux, tout cela l'envahissait continuellement. Elle devait l'arracher d'elle avant qu'elle ne se noie sous ses propres sentiments mais à chaque tentative, la situation semblait empirer, elle ne parviendrait jamais à tout recracher. Elle était prisonnière de ce cercle vicieux et elle devait en trouver la sortie avant le point de non-retour.

House la prit dans ses bras, mais elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Elle se contenta de pleurer, secouée par ses sanglots, ne se raccrochant qu'à elle-même, si fragile, ponctuant ses larmes de quelques ' qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez moi ? '.

Il ne la croyait pas. Même si ça le dérangeait d'avoir des doutes sur celle à qui il tenait le plus, Cuddy n'était pas le genre de personne assez maladroite pour s'entailler accidentellement avec des morceaux de verre, surtout deux fois dans la même journée. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

L'idée que Cuddy, sa Cuddy, soit hors de contrôle, fit éclater son univers, anéantissant son équilibre déjà instable. Cuddy était toujours sous contrôle, la plupart du temps c'était elle qui le détenait. C'était comme cela, et pas autrement. Autrement était une notion inconcevable.

Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle tomba d'épuisement et commença à s'assoupir. Il la souleva prudemment et la porta jusqu'à leur lit, pansa sa blessure et ajouta une autre couverture. Il disparut avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'il quittait la chambre. Il revint à la vaisselle, prit une douche rapide et la rejoignit dans le lit.

Et il dormit.

Si, bien sûr, on considère que dormir signifie fermer les yeux, se réveiller en sursaut une demie-heure plus tard pour vérifier que Cuddy était toujours là, et repartir pour une autre demie-heure. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans le lit. Deux heures trente-neuf du matin. Il se leva, remarqua que sa béquille était toujours posée contre sa table de chevet. Elle avait donc marché avec le pied blessé. Il s'attendait au pire.

Il la trouva assise sur le canapé, ses pansements arrachés et ses plaies à nu. Elle ne le vit pas arriver, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Cuddy. » prononça-t-il, voulant attirer son attention. Elle se contenta de cligner des yeux. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir près d'elle lorsqu'il remarqua la boite vert pâle posée sur la table basse. La boite qu'il rangeait tout en haut d'une de ses bibliothèques, sous une pile de livres. Morphine. Pour les situations extrêmes. Difficilement à sa portée pour lui laisser encore le temps d'y réfléchir. La morphine avait ses risques, surtout pour l'ancien junkie qu'il était.

Et elle avait une seringue dans sa main, remplie de ce qu'il identifia comme étant l'opioïde. Un garrot noué autour de son bras droit, elle était prête pour l'injection.

« Cuddy. » dit-il une fois de plus, les yeux rivés sur la seringue dans sa main. Lorsque l'intensité de la douleur atteignait son paroxysme, il n'en remplissait que le tiers. Cuddy l'avait _complètement_ remplie. Au vu de sa morphologie, elle n'était pas seulement prête pour l'injection; elle était prête à tuer.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, ses gestes aussi doux que possible. Un seul mouvement brusque suffirait à l'effrayer, la poussant à commettre l'irréparable. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il parvenait à rester si calme. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arracher la drogue de ses mains avant qu'elle n'accomplisse l'erreur fatale.

« Cuddy, qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec ma morphine ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton posé, ne la laissant pas penser qu'il était inquiet ou en colère, se convainquant que c'était une question banale. Cela sembla la rassurer, elle murmura quelques secondes plus tard :

« Je sais pas. »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais baissa les yeux vers la seringue au creux de sa paume, à peine tenue par ses doigts lâches. Elle avait l'air émerveillée, comme si elle réalisait soudainement ce qu'elle avait dans la main. Comme si la morphine était un trésor qu'elle venait de déterrer et qui avait le pouvoir de la rendre heureuse pour toujours.

« Là. » chuchota-t-il calmement, posant sa main sur la seringue sans la saisir. « Je peux ? » Elle ne réagit pas alors il osa la lui prendre. Elle demeura parfaitement stoïque. Pas de réaction du tout, à peine un battement de cils. Elle était probablement trop perturbée ce soir pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. C'est en lui retirant le garrot qu'il remarqua à quel point elle l'avait noué fort autour de son bras.

_Cuddy, oh Cuddy, quand vas-tu finalement t'en remettre ? _Songea-t-il en rangeant le flacon de morphine et le ruban de caoutchouc dans la boite avant de la refermer, la seringue atterrissant dans la poche de son pantalon, prête à être jetée dans la première poubelle qu'il trouverait.

« Retournons nous coucher. » dit-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. « Je vais refaire tes pansements pour ton doigt et ton pied, et ensuite on dormira. »

Elle ne semblait pas l'écouter, perdue dans ses pensées folles, cependant elle hocha la tête lorsqu'il prononça un calme ' D'accord ? '.

House se leva, tendant déjà les bras pour porter Cuddy. Il était certain que sa jambe le lui ferait regretter plus tard, mais sa cuisse était sa dernière préoccupation à ce moment précis. Elle le laissa l'entourer de ses bras, s'accrocha à son cou dans un réflexe, enfouit son nez dans son épaule et enroula fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la soutint d'une main sous ses fesses et de son avant-bras pressant son buste contre sa clavicule. Après s'être assuré de leur stabilité, il boita vers la chambre, prêtant une extrême attention à chacun de ses pas lents dans la nuit lugubre.

Elle n'avait pas voulu se tuer. Même si la dose d'opioïde qu'elle avait tirée du flacon était sans nul doute létale, Cuddy était trop forte pour une tentative de suicide. Mais surtout, elle n'était pas seule à traverser cette mauvaise passe. Cette interlude n'était qu'un essai maladroit pour ne plus ressentir de souffrance, pour ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

« Je veux que la douleur s'en aille. » murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. « Pourquoi ça fait si mal, House ? »  
>« Je ne sais pas. »<p>

Il n'avait aucune idée de quel genre de douleur elle parlait. La douleur physique, il pouvait lui expliquer. Il pouvait lui raconter son accouchement, il pouvait lui raconter comment le double traumatisme de la perte de Mary et de sa propre fuite avait entrainé ce tiraillement constant à s'installer dans son bas-ventre. Il pouvait lui raconter comment son corps s'adaptait à ce vide. Mais la douleur morale, psychologique, il était à court d'explications.

« Si, tu sais. » le contredit-elle. « Tu sais toujours. Tu sais tout. »

Il manqua de trébucher et soupira de soulagement quand il s'aperçut qu'il se tenait toujours debout, que Cuddy était toujours pelotonnée dans ses bras.

« J'ai l'impression d'être folle. » reprit-elle.  
>« Tu n'es pas folle, Cuddy. »<p>

Il l'allongea sur le matelas dans un luxe de précautions. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il fut incapable de rompre le contact avec ses yeux gris ternes si insistants.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.  
>« Tu sais bien que oui. » dit-il avec un demi-sourire triste, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la salle de bains.<br>« Dis-le. »

Il s'arrêta net, soulagé qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage déformé par une moue affreuse. Il essaya de le dire, essaya de prononcer un simple ' je t'aime ', mais les mots refusèrent de se montrer. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas; c'était tout le contraire. La phrase était coincée quelque part dans sa tête et elle refusait de quitter sa cachette. Un ' je t'aime ' de la part de House était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas obtenir si facilement.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas comme ça. » tenta-t-il de s'expliquer. Il n'entendit aucune réponse alors il se rendit dans la salle de bains, se débarrassa de la seringue et s'empara d'un rouleau de gaze. Elle le fixait intensément pendant qu'il prenait soin de ses blessures, tant et si bien qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise devant elle. Ses yeux le transperçaient, à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il n'avait pas.

« Je veux mourir. » dit-elle simplement, d'une voix impassible, lorsqu'il eut fini. Il jeta le rouleau de tissu sur la table de chevet, les mâchoires serrées et les mains tremblantes. Ces trois mots eurent un effet incroyable sur lui. Elle les avait énoncés comme si c'était absolument normal. Mais comment pouvait-elle oser ? Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle voulait abandonner, qu'elle voulait l'abandonner ?

Il tenta de dissimuler le fait qu'il se sentait à la fois en colère et blessé et se coucha près d'elle, les recouvrant de la même couverture et roula sur le flanc, faisant face à Cuddy qui reposait sur son dos.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. » promit-il. « Jamais. » Il vit ses yeux briller dans le noir, l'observant silencieusement. « Je t'aime. » Il glissa une main sous les draps pour trouver la sienne. Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent et s'entrelacèrent. « Je t'aime Lisa Cuddy. » répéta-t-il, comme s'il s'assurait qu'elle le comprenait bien. Il l'aimait; elle devait le savoir.

Pour toute réponse, elle ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir, sa main serrant la sienne.

xxx

La première chose que House ressentit en se réveillant ce matin fut de la douleur. Pas la lumière du soleil illuminant son visage, ni le drap collant à sa peau moite de sueur, ni même les doigts de Cuddy caressant son biceps. D'ailleurs, il était certain que la douleur l'avait réveillé, et pas le contraire. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où la douleur avait été assez intense pour interrompre son sommeil. Il s'attendait à une dure journée.

Il grogna, repoussa la couverture pour mieux accéder à sa cuisse. Sa main l'encercla, pressant les zones les plus sensibles pour évaluer mentalement le degré de souffrance. Il avait vu pire, mais c'était tout de même fort.

« House. » appela doucement Cuddy. Il osa ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, se concentra sur son visage plutôt que sur sa jambe. Elle semblait fatiguée, ses paupières soulignées d'une teinte tirant sur le violet, mais elle avait meilleure mine que durant les jours précédent. La voir allongée près de lui suffit à atténuer la douleur un tant soit peu. Elle était avec lui, inutile de s'inquiéter.

« 'jour. » marmonna-t-il avant de s'emparer du flacon d'ibuprofène posé sur la table de nuit.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide avant de bafouiller : « Il faut qu'on... qu'on parle. »

Il avala les pilules la gorge serrée, ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle allait probablement lui parler de l'incident de la nuit dernière, et il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre s'excuser ou s'expliquer tout de suite – ou même plus tard. Evidemment qu'elle était désolée. Evidemment qu'elle n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Il savait tout cela, il pouvait même comprendre. Mais si seulement elle pouvait le laisser seul avec sa douleur aujourd'hui !

« Pas maintenant. »

Elle eut une moue déçue, qu'il ne vit pas derrière ses paupières closes. Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête avant que l'idée ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle s'était insinuée dans son esprit.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, l'entendant grogner de douleur.  
>« Est-ce-que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » s'emporta-t-il. Elle pinça les lèvres.<p>

Il essaya de se contrôler, mais cette question était de trop. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il se tenait la cuisse et respirait profondément pour se détendre juste devant ses yeux, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de poser ce genre de questions ?

Parce qu'elle se préoccupait de lui. Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit et sa cuisse l'élança un peu plus sous sa main lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore le con avec elle. Il n'aurait pas dû la repousser et rejeter son aide maladroite une fois de plus.

« Pardon. » murmura-t-il, pris de remords.  
>« C'est rien. » Elle esquissa un geste vers sa cuisse, mais il bougea avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de le toucher.<br>« Je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos.

Ce simple mouvement fit violemment protester sa jambe. Il essaya pourtant de se lever. Il le devait. Il avait retrouvé sa canne appuyée contre le mur, absolument pas à sa portée depuis le lit.

Cuddy vit la canne, elle aussi. Elle voulait la lui apporter, mais il semblait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'on l'aide ce matin. S'il avait été jusqu'à refuser un massage, son but était d'atteindre la canne tout seul comme un grand et elle devait le laisser faire, même si ses râles de douleur la déchiraient de l'intérieur.

Il finit par se redresser, basculant son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Il tenta d'avancer un pied devant l'autre et échoua lamentablement, ses nerfs en feu lui retirant tout espoir de tenir debout. Il agrippa le pied du lit avant de tomber, les mâchoires serrées pour ne pas crier. Cuddy ne parvint plus à le supporter et se glissa près de lui, assis à même le sol, se blottissant contre son dos. De cette manière, elle ne voyait pas son visage, et elle savait qu'il apprécierait sa présence tant qu'il pouvait se cacher. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, sa main se frayant un chemin sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux. Et cela lui fit du bien. Elle le cajolait, mais était concentrée sur autre chose que cette cuisse qu'il haïssait tant. Il ne la repoussa pas, la laissa faire.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix ? » demanda-t-elle, ses réflexes de médecin prenant le dessus.  
>« Sept. » répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation. « Mais plus six-sept que sept-huit. »<p>

Elle hocha la tête, il sentit le mouvement frotter contre son épaule. « Oublie le petit-déjeuner. » dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim, et elle savait qu'il avait trop mal pour envisager la possibilité de manger. Il devait se relaxer d'abord. « Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud. »

Il sourit légèrement quand elle ajouta : « Tu veux bien le prendre avec moi ? » C'était sa façon discrète de lui demander d'accepter son aide sans le dire explicitement. Et il aimait sa discrétion.

« Sûr. » accepta-t-il, suivi par un silence. Puis il se souvint de ses dires, ayant besoin de penser à autre chose. « De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »  
>« Oh, euh... » balbutia-t-elle, surprise. « Eh bien, je crois que... je crois que je veux rentrer à la maison. »<p>

Il soupira de soulagement. Enfin, elle avait prononcé ces mots magiques qu'il avait tant attendu ! Enfin, elle s'en remettait et allait de l'avant ! Il saisit sa main sur sa ventre et la serra. « Quand veux-tu qu'on rentre ? »

« Quand tu iras bien. » répondit-elle honnêtement. Il sourit et se leva, comme si le geste était parfaitement naturel, lui tendit sa main. « Debout, allons prendre ce bain ! »

Elle étira ses lèvres d'un immense sourire. Il l'aida à se redresser et à prendre appui sur son pied droit, se saisit de sa canne pour faire le tour du lit et lui tendre sa béquille.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! (Sinon faudra me faire un gros câlin parce que j'veux pas retourner en cours.)<em>


	19. Chapter 18

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les câlins de la dernière fois ! *hug* J'en veux encore parce que j'ai cours demain matin. Ils ont pas voulu qu'on fasse le pont *pleure*.  
>Am, pour te répondre, la fic est loin d'être finie ! :D Je vais essayer de la finir avant 2013, mais je vous promets rien.<br>Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ils venaient de déjeuner et étaient à présent installés dans la voiture du diagnosticien. House aperçut Cuddy triturer le bord de son tee-shirt dans tous les sens, alors qu'elle s'agitait un peu plus sur le siège passager, ses gestes devenant de plus en plus erratiques au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de chez elle.<p>

« Stressée ? »  
>« Impatiente. » répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'il vit du coin de l'œil.<br>« Moi aussi. »

Rachel lui avait manqué, quoique probablement pas autant qu'à Cuddy, et il était content de la revoir après ces dix longs jours loin d'elle. Les choses reprenaient leurs places habituelles, bercées par leur routine semi-normale. Pourtant ils ne vivraient jamais normalement, pas vraiment. Vivre avec House était loin d'être ordinaire, il n'y avait pas de place pour la routine dans leurs vies.

Son téléphone sonna. House ne lâcha pas le volant et demanda : « Tu veux bien... ? »

Elle craignait que ce soit un appel de l'hôpital, qu'on le lui arrache d'elle une nouvelle fois. Elle rangea ses appréhensions dans un coin de sa tête et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, étant donné que, peur du téléphone ou pas, elle ne le laisserait jamais l'utiliser en conduisant.

« Tu as un SMS de Wilson. » dit-elle en voyant une enveloppe clignoter sur l'écran.  
>« Qu'est-ce-qu'il raconte ? »<p>

Elle ouvrit le message et le lut à haute voix en fronçant les sourcils : « Il raconte que tu es un sale chanceux qui a obtenu un rendez-vous demain à deux heures. »

« C'est chouette. » commenta-t-il. Wilson était vraiment un génie.  
>« House, qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ? »<br>« Rendez-vous avec ton gynéco. » répondit-il, concentré sur la route.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, la referma pour serrer les mâchoires, et refusa fermement : « Pas question. »

« Cuddy, la question ne se pose même pas. » tenta-t-il de la convaincre, stoppant à un feu rouge. « Ça fait une semaine que tu as– »

« Nous sommes médecins. » le coupa-t-elle, refusant d'entendre _le mot_de sa bouche. « Si quoique ce soit tourne mal, on est capables de s'en apercevoir. » Il ne dit rien, et elle sut qu'elle avait fait mouche. House ne ratait aucun détail, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. « Et je vais bien de toutes façons. »

« Justement non. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu y ailles. »  
>« House... » soupira-t-elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains. « Tu sais que je déteste aller chez le gynéco. »<br>« Moi aussi. J'aime pas l'idée qu'un autre mec te touche. Ton vagin est à moi. » dit-il, posant sa main sur sa cuisse, juste au-dessus de son genou, avant que le feu passe au vert. « Sérieusement, il faut que tu y ailles. Si tu as été suturée– »  
>« Tu n'en as aucune idée. » cracha-t-elle. « Tu es parti juste après que... » Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle respira un grand coup pour repousser les sanglots qui bouillonnaient dans sa gorge. « Ils ont été obligés de me donner des sédatifs après que tu sois parti parce que j'étais hystérique. C'était tellement humiliant... »<br>« Ça arrive. C'est normal après un événement pareil, tu– »  
>« J'ai perdu mon bébé, le père a fui, et je me suis complètement effondrée juste devant mes employés, House ! Ce n'était pas normal! C'était l'enfer ! » s'emporta-t-elle.<br>« Cuddy... » Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il était désolé ? Cela ne changerait rien. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il l'avait laissée surmonter leur perte seule, la déchirant en morceaux, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour réparer ses erreurs.

« J'étais seule. » reprit-elle dans un murmure, beaucoup plus calmement cette fois.

Elle se tourna vers la vitre pour lui cacher ses larmes. Il continua de rouler sans piper mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare dans son allée de garage, libérée par la voiture de Julia qui était installée sur le trottoir. Il regarda dans le vide pendant un moment, et fit le premier pas en prenant la main de Cuddy.

« On ira à ce rendez-vous ensemble. » promit-il. « Tu n'es plus seule. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, fit volte-face pour poser sa joue sur son épaule. Il la laissa se reprendre, glissant une main dans ses boucles brunes. Elle joua avec ses doigts, caressait nerveusement sa main, et décida qu'il était temps d'y aller, ouvrant la portière après avoir embrassé ses lèvres. Elle sortit son sac du coffre et il la suivit jusqu'à sa porte avec un sourire paisible, fouillant ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Julia ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'eût le temps de les trouver et les laissa entrer avec un sourire.

« Pas un bruit. » dit-elle. « Rachel est en train de faire sa sieste. Elle était tellement contente de savoir que vous rentriez aujourd'hui que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la faire dormir. »

Cuddy laissa tomber le sac à ses pieds et laissa sa béquille contre le mur. « J'imagine... » Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux. Ses meubles, la façon dont elle avait organisé l'entrée, l'ambiance douce et accueillante qu'elle avait voulu créer, tout cela lui avait manqué. Son chez-elle lui avait manqué.

Elle se tourna pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. « Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris soin de Rachel. » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est normal. Désolée de ne pas avoir appelé. » s'excusa-t-elle, se sentant coupable de l'avoir laissée seule dans son désespoir. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. « Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à ton pied ? »

Elle hésita, jeta un regard à House à la recherche de son soutien et d'une approbation. « Rien de grave, j'ai euh... je suis tombée. Dans les escaliers. » Il hocha la tête. « Mais c'est rien, je- je vais bien. »

L'ainée des Cuddy se recula pour embrasser la plus jeune sur sa joue et House lui tendit sa main, s'attendant à ce qu'elle la serre, et peut-être à ce qu'elle lui fasse une bise ensuite. A sa grande stupéfaction, Julia l'enlaça. Cuddy sourit, se débarrassant de son manteau d'un subtile mouvement d'épaules, nullement surprise. Sa sœur avait toujours été très affectueuse, cependant elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue prendre House dans ses bras. Et il semblait assez mal à l'aise.

Elle était soulagée de savoir que Julia les soutenait, qu'elle acceptait House au sein de leur famille. Pourtant elle avait tous les droits de le détester, étant donné que lui et ses addictions avaient fait tant de mal à sa petite sœur. Oui, peut-être qu'elle devrait lui en vouloir, ou au moins se méfier de lui, mais après tout, Lisa avait besoin de lui, autant que lui avait besoin d'elle, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admirer cet amour compliqué qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Euh, m-merci. » bafouilla-t-il, un peu gêné devant cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Ils n'étaient pas très proches, finalement. Mais il l'aimait bien. Enfin, il la trouvait sympathique. Ils discutaient de temps en temps, mais il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme une amie.

Julia le lâcha. « Je suis allée faire les courses ce matin avec Rachel après que tu aies appelé, » dit-elle en le pointant du menton. « pour me prévenir que vous reveniez. Et, non, je n'ai pas oublié de te ramener de la viande. » sourit-elle, à House cette fois.

Il joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine et se courba légèrement. « _Namaste_. »

Ils entendirent des pas courir vers eux depuis le couloir. Cuddy eut à peine le temps de voir sa fille arriver que celle-ci se jeta contre ses jambes.

« Maman ! »  
>« Ma puce ! » s'écria sa mère avant de soulever la petite fille pour la serrer contre sa poitrine. « Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! »<p>

House assista à la scène avec un sourire, regardant les lèvres de Cuddy s'étirer largement et ses yeux se mouiller de joie. Il avait très envie de les rejoindre, de les prendre toutes les deux dans ses bras, mais avec Julia à côté de lui, il se sentait restreint. Et elle s'en rendit compte.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit-elle, jetant sa veste sur ses épaules. « Passez-moi un coup de fil si vous avez besoin de moi. »  
>« Tu dis au revoir à Tatie, ma puce ? » encouragea Cuddy. L'enfant agita sa main. « Tu veux bien revenir demain vers une heure et demie ? Si ça ne t'embête pas, bien sûr. »<br>« Reste ! » s'écria Rachel, craignant que sa tante revienne pour remplacer _encore_ sa mère. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou, comme si elle la retenait. Le cœur de sa mère se fractura en un millier de morceaux, réalisant à quel point elle avait fait du mal à sa fille en lui retirant sa présence.  
>« Je ne m'en vais pas. » la rassura-t-elle tout en lui caressant le dos. « C'est juste pour une heure, je dois aller chez le docteur. »<br>« Alors tu reviens ? » demanda-t-elle, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant.  
>« Oui ma puce, je reviens. » lui assura Cuddy avant d'embrasser son front. Puis, dans un chuchotement, « Je ne m'en vais nulle part. »<p>

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Julia ne prenne la parole. « Bien sûr, je reviendrai demain. » Et elle partit, fit un signe de la main à Rachel. « A demain ! »

Une fois la porte fermée, House appuya sa canne contre le mur, aux côtés de celle de Cuddy, et s'approcha d'elles. Entourant les épaules de la mère de ses bras, il se blottit contre Rachel, son petit dos pressé contre son torse.

« Hows ? » appela-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et déposa un bisou sur sa tête. Cuddy tendit le cou pour atteindre ses lèvres, il l'embrassa doucement, la sentant sourire contre sa bouche et elle fourra son nez dans son cou. Il baissa la tête pour se frotter contre leurs cheveux, reconnaissant son propre shampooing dans ceux de Cuddy, et cette odeur de vanille dans ceux de Rachel. Ils demeurèrent immobiles, yeux clos, profitant du moment qui s'éternisait. Et il était sûr d'avoir entendu Cuddy sangloter.

« House. » murmura-t-elle soudainement. « Elle s'est endormie. »

Il se recula pour voir. La tête de Rachel était posée sur l'épaule de sa maman, ses petits poings agrippant son tee-shirt et ses bras encerclant son cou. Il observa son visage, sa moue ensommeillée et ses longs cils, cachés en partie par quelques mèches de cheveux dégringolant sur son front.

« En effet. » confirma-t-il, un sourire subtil se dessinant sur ses fines lèvres.  
>« Tu peux m'emmener vers le canapé ? » demanda-t-elle, peu sûre de pouvoir marcher en gardant son équilibre jusque là mais, surtout, n'ayant pas le cœur à remettre sa fille au lit.<p>

Il se débarrassa de son manteau et coinça ses hanches dans le creux de son bras. Elle s'en servit comme appui, boitant laborieusement vers le salon, et il l'aida à s'asseoir. Rachel gigota, se blottit un peu plus, et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« Tu veux une couverture ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et il revint une minute plus tard, la recouvrant jusqu'à la poitrine du morceau de laine. Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Puis il partit pour ranger son sac dans leur chambre, se forçant à ne pas jeter un seul regard vers la porte où étaient collées les lettre colorées M, A, R et Y, en forme de sucreries lorsqu'il longea le couloir. Il entra dans la chambre et son cœur rata un battement. Julia n'avait pas dormi ici et avait opté pour la chambre d'amis, et tout était resté comme ils l'avaient laissé. Une pile de livres parmi quelques magazines étaient posés sur le sol devant sa table de nuit. Son réveil était toujours, naturellement, hors d'usage, un de ses jeans trainait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Les draps avaient été changés et le lit fait soigneusement. L'ordinateur portable de Cuddy sur le tapis, sa robe de chambre accrochée à la patère, ses lunettes de lecture posées sur la table près de la lampe, ses chaussons oubliés près de la porte, tout cela lui rappelait amèrement que la doyenne avait été forcée de passer ses journées à se reposer au lit. Pourtant, un dessin de Rachel pour sa maman réussit à lui arracher un sourire. Elle l'avait protégé sous verre et fixé au mur. Il se souvint avoir participé en écrivant avec une pastel rouge, puisque Rachel ne savait pas comment faire, qu'ils souhaitaient à Cuddy de se remettre sur pied très vite.

Il finit par retourner vers elle, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Elle va poser des questions à propos de Mary. » murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il fût assis sur le divan, lui faisant face.  
>« N'y pense pas. »<br>« Comment veux-tu que je n'y pense pas ? » soupira-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas. C'était normal qu'elle appréhende ce moment. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire. »  
>« Tu crois que je sais, moi ? » dit-il après un moment de silence.<br>« Tu as toujours de la ressource. » Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle n'avait pas tort.  
>« On verra quand elle se réveillera. »<p>

Elle acquiesça, pas rassurée pour autant. Il l'entendit souffler bruyamment. Il réfléchit, retourna la situation dans tous les sens. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen. Il devait bien exister l'explication parfaite, formulée avec les mots parfaits. Il devait juste la trouver.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux encore prendre soin d'elle. » Sa voix se brisa. Elle ferma les yeux, regrettant de ne pas avoir de main libre pour se cacher et pleurer librement.  
>« Bien sûr que tu peux. C'est ta fille. Tu t'es occupée d'elle pendant quatre ans déjà. » tenta-t-il de la réconforter. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser douter d'elle-même et de ses talents de maman, parce que oui, elle était douée.<br>Elle secoua la tête. « C'est ta fille aussi. »  
>« Oui. » sourit-il. « Et tu t'en es très bien sortie pendant ces quatre années. »<br>« On s'en est très bien sortis. » le reprit-elle. Il acquiesça, ayant besoin d'entendre de sa bouche qu'il n'avait rien raté avec sa Rachel – leur Rachel. Le sourire de Cuddy disparut rapidement pour laisser place à une moue triste. « Je l'ai abandonnée. »

Il voulait hurler. Il voulait lui hurler qu'elle devait reprendre confiance en elle, parce qu'elle était une bonne mère, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point elle avait désiré un bébé, à quel point elle avait essayé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son rêve se réalise. Deux fois. Presque deux fois... mais au lieu de cela, il chuchota : « Tu n'as pas– Cuddy, regarde-la. Elle est en bonne santé, elle est heureuse, elle a un toit, une famille qui l'aime. Tu n'as rien raté. Tu l'as sauvée. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son bébé dans ses bras, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle battit des paupières pour se débarrasser du flou couvrant sa vision et admira son visage. Rachel était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée, celle dont elle était le plus fière. Son bébé, sa famille, son _rêve_.

Elle effleura son front pour repousser une de ses mèches brunes et la petite fille s'appuya inconsciemment contre sa main chaude. Elle eut un grand sourire.

Et House aussi.

Un moment plus tard, il leva les yeux et vit que Cuddy s'était endormie, enlaçant sa fille. Il se leva pour ajuster la couverture, prenant son temps pour les admirer du regard et se rassit sur le divan, satisfait de savoir qu'elle se sentait à présent en sécurité.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	20. Chapter 19

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les reviews !  
>Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est qu'il contient une référence à la religion, et que si j'offense qui que ce soit, j'en suis désolée (oui je suis très prudente).<br>Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Lorsque Cuddy se réveilla, elle avait le nez enfoui dans la couverture enroulée autour d'elle. Elle éternua, tâta les alentours à la recherche de sa fille, ses gestes confus par la persistance de son sommeil.<p>

« T'es réveillée ? » entendit-elle House brailler depuis la cuisine. Tendant le cou, elle jeta un œil derrière elle, le vit attablé avec Rachel, prenant leur goûter.  
>« Qu-quelle heure est-il ? » bredouilla-t-elle, sa voix rauque et pâteuse. Si elle n'avait pas remarqué que Rachel s'était levée, elle avait dû s'endormir profondément.<br>« Pas loin de cinq heures, tu as dormi toute l'après-midi. T'en veux ? » lui proposa-t-il, pointant du doigt une tranche de pain recouverte de pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Elle grimaça et secoua la tête, la simple vue du chocolat suffisait à lui donner envie de se ruer aux toilettes.

Rachel prit la parole, « Maman ? »  
>« Oui, ma puce ? »<br>« Hows dit que tu sais où est petite sœur. » dit-elle avant de mordre dans le morceau de pain.

« Enflure. » siffla-t-elle à voix basse, jetant à House un regard assassin. S'attendant à le voir indifférent, il semblait en fait navré, et cela la dégouta encore plus. Bien sûr qu'il avait été raconté ça à la petite. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment expliquer la situation et, malgré la presque-totale confiance qu'elle avait en lui, il l'avait trahie une nouvelle fois et laissée seule avec ce fardeau. Elle se retourna pour cacher ses larmes de colère et, perdue dans ses pensées affolées, désespérée à l'idée de devoir trouver une explication, elle n'entendit pas House : « Je t'ai dit qu'on t'expliquera quand tu auras pris ton goûter. »

Elle sentit ensuite le canapé s'affaisser à côté d'elle. House s'y assit avec Rachel sur ses genoux, et son regard s'accrocha à Cuddy pendant une seconde. De son pouce, il essuya une larme roulant sur sa joue. Rachel regarda sa mère pleurer, inquiète.

« Ce n'est rien. » la rassura celle-ci. « Je suis juste fatiguée. »  
>« Mais tu viens de dormir. »<br>Un minuscule début de sourire triste se dessina sur son visage, « Pas assez, je suppose. »  
>« Tout d'abord, Rachel, » commença House. « Est-ce-que tu sais où est ton grand-père ? »<p>

Sans aucune hésitation, elle leva son index. Cuddy suivit le mouvement et porta son regard vers le point que sa fille pointait, au plafond – le ciel, évidemment.

« Là-haut. » confirma-t-il. En tant que père athée et mère juive, House et Cuddy avaient décidé de laisser Rachel choisir ses propres croyances, même si elle était trop jeune pour tout comprendre et prendre une décision. Le 'là-haut' devant venir d'Arlene, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Si l'enfant avait des questions, ils essaieraient d'y répondre aussi objectivement que possible, sans la diriger vers une théorie plus que vers une autre. Et House devait reconnaître que la religion, ou au moins l'hypothèse de l'existence d'une après-vie, était d'une certaine manière réconfortante. Il préférait croire que Mary les attendait quelque part plutôt que savoir qu'elle avait à peine existé.

« Mary est là-haut, aussi. »

Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui, tout son soulagement exprimé dans son regard larmoyant. Il réglait le problème pour de vrai. Elle se sentit bête de s'être mise en colère. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rachel.  
>« Eh bien... Il y a des anges là-haut aussi. Et... »<br>« Grand-mère dit qu'ils prennent soin de grand-père. » l'interrompit-elle.  
>Il acquiesça. « Voilà. Et, euh... Mary, elle est partie là-haut pour prendre soin de ton grand-père. Il se sentait un peu seul. »<p>

Rachel ouvrit de grands yeux, confuse et émerveillée à la fois. Sa petite sœur était un ange, wow, mais pourquoi ?

« Quand est-ce-qu'elle revient ? »

House respira un grand coup, réfléchissant brièvement à sa phrase, avant de prononcer : « Elle ne revient pas. » Plus doux que 'jamais', mais à la base la même idée. Il ne voulait pas lui retirer tout espoir de rencontrer sa sœur, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui promettre quelque chose d'impossible. Elle serait déçue à la fin. Mary ne reviendrait pas, et c'était tout.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rachel une nouvelle fois, l'incrédulité peinte sur son visage. « Elle nous aime pas ? »  
>« Si ! Si, mais... » Sa voix s'éteignit, il était à court d'idées.<br>« Elle voulait aller prendre soin de grand-père. » le sauva Cuddy, ravalant ses larmes. « Donc nous l'avons laissée partir. »  
>« Pourquoi vous l'avez laissée partir ? »<br>« Quand tu veux aller au parc, » dit House. « On t'y emmène, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
>« Oui. »<br>« Tu vois, c'est pareil. » Il ajouta, « Elle voulait aller là-haut, donc elle est allée là-haut. Ta petite sœur est un ange ! C'est cool, hein ? »  
>« Wow. » murmura-t-elle, presque intimidée. Elle leva la tête, fixa le plafond comme si elle pouvait, peut-être voir Mary voler avec des petites ailes blanches dans le dos. « T'vas beaucoup me manquer ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses parents. « Je peux aller jouer dans ma chambre ? »<br>« Bien sûr. » accepta Cuddy. La petite fille courut vers sa chambre avec entrain.  
>« Elle n'a pas l'air trop perturbée. » observa House.<br>« C'est une bonne chose. » dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes. « Tu t'en es tellement bien sorti, House. » réussit-elle à articuler malgré ses pleurs.

Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot, ses yeux perdus dans le vide, ce que Cuddy remarqua. Elle était terrifiée. Il semblait si faible, comme écrasé par le poids de ses propres mots. Il était parvenu à inventer toute cette histoire, il savait qu'il avait trouvé l'explication parfaite qu'il cherchait, mais la réalité le frappait maintenant un peu plus fort. Mary n'était pas un ange, il n'y avait pas d'après-vie, il ne la reverrait jamais. Elle était partie pour toujours.

« House. » souffla Cuddy. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et, après un bref moment, il réagit, ses doigts se nouant aux siens. Elle se lova contre lui et il pressa sa pommette contre le haut de sa tête. Elle laissa ses larmes couler calmement le long de ses joues pendant de longues minutes.

« On devrait déballer tes affaires. » dit-il, ignorant son propre mal-être, lorsque ses pleurs eurent cessés. Elle acquiesça, ses boucles brunes chatouillant son menton. Elle s'extirpa de la couverture et se leva, ils en saisirent chacun un bout et ils plièrent le morceau de laine. La voyant chercher sa béquille des yeux, il s'en alla la chercher dans l'entrée, la couverture coincée sous son bras. Elle sourit lorsqu'il lui rendit sa canne et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, s'arrêtant à la porte de celle de Rachel pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Sa fille jouait tranquillement avec ses cubes. Elle paraissait à peine affectée, elle ne pensait probablement même plus à sa petite sœur. Cuddy l'enviait. Son innocence pure l'empêchait de se rendre compte de la vérité, elle n'était pas aussi abimée que ses parents. Une fois plus grande, elle comprendrait, Cuddy en était sure. Mais elle en aurait fini avec son deuil. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait plus !

Rachel repéra sa mère et lui fit un signe de la main avec un sourire.

« Tu viens jouer ? »

« J'arrive dans une minute. » lui promit Cuddy. « Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose avec House avant. Installe tout pour moi, d'accord ? » Jouer avec sa fille était quelque chose qui lui avait affreusement manqué. Rachel acquiesça joyeusement, organisant ses cubes.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, House était déjà en train d'aligner des piles de vêtements sur leur lit. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha. Elle observa ses vêtements un moment, et soupira. Elle ne résista pas et les déplia un par un, ses pantalons et ses hauts incroyablement larges, la nostalgie étreignant son cœur.

« Tu te souviens de celui-là ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, tenant un tee-shirt bleu devant elle. Il reconnut immédiatement celui qu'il lui avait offert, parmi d'autres vêtements, mais celui-ci était un peu spécial.

xxx

_House est vaguement réveillé par un poids qui se pose près de lui sur le matelas, nettement tiré de son sommeil en entendant Cuddy renifler. Il ouvre les yeux et la voit assise au bord du lit, ne portant qu'une culotte de dentelle blanche, lui montrant son dos parfait. Sa tête est penchée en avant, et il devine déjà qu'elle cache sa figure dans ses mains._

_« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? » demande-t-il._

_Elle se tourne vers lui et ses doigts recouvrant ses paupières se rétractent, ses poings maintenant pressés sur ses joues mouillées. Il la trouve adorable, mais ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour lui en faire part._

_« Mes vêtements. »  
>« Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas avec tes vêtements ? »<br>« Ils me vont plus. » se plaint-elle dans un sanglot. « Mes jupes sont assez serrées pour que mon cul soit à deux doigts de les faire craquer, et mes seins me font teeeellement mal, et ils sont ééénooormes, et ils veulent plus rentrer dans mes soutiens-gorge... » Elle ajoute dans un murmure : « Je suis grosse. »_

_« 'pas grave. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elle si obsédées par leurs vêtements ? C'est quelque chose qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Elles veulent des tonnes de jolis vêtements, taillés joliment, avec des jolies couleurs. Il est parfaitement satisfait avec une simple chemise, même si elle n'est pas repassée. Pourquoi pas elle ? Pourtant, au moment où les mots lui échappent, il réalise qu'il vient de faire une grosse erreur. Quand on est enceinte, tout est grave._

_« Excuse-moi ? » s'emporte-t-elle en se relevant et se tournant vers lui, son visage rougi par les émotions. « Je suis grosse et c'est pas grave ? »  
>« Tu n'es pas grosse, tu es enceinte. »<br>« Le problème c'est que je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Je ne vais quand même pas aller à l'hôpital toute nue ! »_

_Les yeux de House se promènent alors sur son corps, et elle se rappelle qu'elle est à demi-nue, gigotant inconfortablement, persuadée qu'il regarde ses imperfections._

_« Ben... ça ne serait pas si mal que ça vu que tu n'aurais pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que tes donateurs te signent un chèque. »_

_Elle serre la mâchoire, trop choquée pour rétorquer dans l'immédiat. Voyant ces yeux larmoyants, il sait qu'il l'a vraiment blessée cette fois._

_« Vas te faire foutre. » dit-elle d'une voix blanche avant de vociférer : « Je suis pas une pute, House ! Pour quoi tu me prends, bordel ! »  
>« Shhht ! » fait-il. Rachel est toujours dans la maison. Elle se rassoit et pleure sans retenue, sanglotant bruyamment. Il rampe vers elle et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle s'en défait.<br>« Si tu veux toucher, tu dois payer d'abord. » crache-t-elle. Il la lâche.  
>« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une pute. »<br>« Mais tu l'as pensé. »  
>« N'importe quoi ! » proteste-t-il. « Comment je pourrais penser ça de toi ? »<br>Elle pleure de plus belle. « Je sais pas. »  
>« Allez. » la console-t-il, entourant sa taille de ses bras et pressant sa joue sur son omoplate. Cette fois, elle le laisse faire. « Tu es fatiguée, c'est tout. »<em>

_Elle hoche la tête et se mouche dans le mouchoir qu'il vient de lui tendre._

_« Je vais te prêter des vêtements à moi, d'accord ? »  
>« 'peux pas les mettre. » refuse-t-elle.<br>« Pourquoi pas ? »  
>« Tout le monde va voir que c'est tes vêtements. »<em>

_Il soupire. « Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose d'autre à te mettre. » Elle secoue la tête. Il roule de l'autre côté du lit et elle se retourne pour le voir penché vers le sol, apparemment fouillant sous le matelas. Il en sort un tee-shirt bleu, un pantalon noir avec une ceinture extensible qui recouvre tout le ventre et un soutien-gorge blanc, assorti par chance à sa culotte. Il les lui donne et elle fronce les sourcils._

_« Tu cachais des vêtements sous notre matelas pour les ressortir quand je ne pourrais plus porter les miens ? » demande-t-elle, pas très surprise pourtant.  
>« Exactement. » confirme-t-il avant de l'encourager, presque impatient de la voir dans les vêtements qu'il a choisis. « Essaie-les. »<em>

_Elle s'exécute avec joie et enfile le pantalon, laissant échapper un gloussement de victoire quand elle remonte la fermeture éclair sans aucune résistance. Il l'observe silencieusement, et à présent elle se sent flattée sous son regard._

_« Confortable. » commente-t-elle, tendant le cou derrière elle pour vérifier. « Et pas trop moulant. »  
>« C'est joli. » dit-il, les yeux rivés sur ses fesses. Elle rit. « Essaie le haut maintenant. » Cette fois, il semble vraiment impatient. Elle ramasse le tee-shirt et le regarde de plus près.<br>« Oh. » souffle-t-elle. Elle sourit et baisse les yeux, contente mais obligée de refuser. « Je ne peux pas mettre ça aujourd'hui, House. »  
>Il fait semblant d'être déçu. En fait, il savait très bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas le mettre. « Pourquoi ? Il m'a l'air bien. »<br>« 'Work in progress'. » cite-t-elle, faisant allusion aux mots imprimés sur le devant du tee-shirt. « Ils vont tous comprendre que je suis enceinte. »  
>« Et pourquoi ce serait un problème ? »<br>Elle soupire. « On en a déjà parlé, House. Personne ne doit savoir jusqu'à ce que je doive prendre congé. »_

_« Je sais. » Il ne peut pas décrire exactement comment il se sent. Il comprend son besoin d'intimité, mais il se sent un peu négligé. N'est-elle pas fière de porter son enfant ? Pourquoi ne dirait-elle pas à tout le monde qu'elle est heureuse d'être avec lui ? Evidemment, s'il lui en parlait, elle lui répondrait que c'est son corps, son travail, que c'est à elle de prendre cette décision, et elle a raison. Mais parfois, il aimerait pouvoir en faire étalage devant tout le monde. Il ne veut pas les rendre jaloux, il a juste besoin de prouver qu'elle est à lui._

_« House ? » appelle-t-elle, passant une main devant ses yeux. Il fait mine de soupirer lourdement.  
>« Très bien. » abandonne-t-il, se tournant de son côté du lit pour, une fois de plus, repêcher quelque chose sous le matelas.<br>« Tu as caché beaucoup de choses là-dessous ? » demande-t-elle avec un fin sourire.  
>« Je te jure que c'est le dernier. » promet-il, lui tendant un chemisier blanc. « C'est pour ça que tu as intérêt à l'aimer. »<em>

_Il se lève pour l'aider à enfiler son soutien-gorge, même si elle s'en sort très bien toute seule. Il fait glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras, effleurant lascivement sa peau et l'attache dans son dos, pressant délibérément sa poitrine très sensible contre son torse nu. Il pousse le vice jusqu'à caresser ses seins pour s'assurer que le sous-vêtement est positionné correctement et elle se mord la lèvre, réprimant un gémissement. Il se saisit du chemisier, elle glisse ses bras dans les manches soyeuses, il finit le travail en fermant le vêtement, le laissant assez ouvert pour mettre en valeur sa magnifique poitrine. Le défiant, elle le boutonne plus haut. Il lui répond avec un sourire narquois et l'admire pendant quelques secondes, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la rapprochant de lui. Elle se love dans son étreinte, enfouit son nez dans son cou et lui murmure à l'oreille, en mordillant le lobe : « Merci. » Elle s'éloigne, la main de House demeurant sur ses fesses._

_« Allez, femme. » dit-il en lui mettant une fessée. « Vas gagner notre argent. »_

_Elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres avant de sortir. « Ne sois pas trop en retard à la clinique. Dix heures grand maximum. » Il lève les yeux au ciel, lui arrachant un sourire._

_« Pas de talons hauts aujourd'hui. » a-t-il le temps de brailler avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Il l'entend acquiescer avec peu de conviction, suivi du bruit de talons aiguilles claquant sur le sol. Il sourit, songeant qu'elle est encore plus têtue que lui et s'affale sur le lit, le nez dans l'oreiller de Cuddy._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	21. Chapter 20

**Spoiler** : 7x17 "Fall From Grace".  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : *balance le chapitre sur la table et se barre en courant pour éviter les jets de briques*  
>Pardon pour le retard kiddos. La vie est dure. Mais les vacances arrivent bientôt. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster avant 2012 (mais j'essaierai), alors... Joyeux Noël, et bonne année!<em><br>_

* * *

><p>Elle sourit, plia le vêtement avec soin et le reposa sur le lit. Parfois, il lui offrait des vêtements 'normaux', autres que de la lingerie à la limite de l'indécence, et c'étaient ce qu'elle préférait. Contre toute attente, House lui faisait beaucoup de cadeaux, même s'il n'était pas du genre à rentrer à la maison avec un bouquet de roses rouges une fois par semaine – elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit ce genre d'hommes de toutes façons, il était loin d'être ennuyeux. Non, il volait aux comateux ou au comptoir d'une infirmière, et lui offrait son butin ensuite. En tant que sa patronne, elle devrait se fâcher, mais comment pouvait-elle se plaindre ? La plupart de ses présents avaient beau être des objets volés, ses petites attentions illuminaient ses journées.<p>

Même quand il jetait des strings sur son bureau, ce qu'il avait osé plusieurs fois.

Il plongea sa main dans le sac, rencontra un tissu très doux, et elle le vit hésiter. Arlene avait emmené la plupart de leurs affaires de bébé, mais les pyjamas et layettes étaient encore là.

« On va ranger tout ça dans le placard. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt les piles de vêtements, lui enlevant un énorme poids de ses épaules. Les vêtements de Mary était quelque chose dont ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à s'occuper. Ils se saisirent d'une pile chacun, boitèrent vers ledit placard. Cuddy posa ses vêtements sur ceux de House. « Ça t'embête pas ? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix. » Elle sourit, et lui aussi. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, plaça un tee-shirt sur un cintre. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe si je les laisse tomber ? »  
>« Tu vas devoir les ramasser, les repasser parce qu'évidemment ils seront tout fripés, et ensuite tu les rangeras proprement. Un par un. »<br>« Comme c'est cruel. » commenta-t-il. « Je vais attendre que tu finisses alors. »  
>« Bon garçon, va. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser chastement sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle eût fini quelques minutes plus tard, elle déplaça le sac et le laissa caché à côté du meuble. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa béquille, posée près de la porte. « Je vais jouer avec Rachel. »<br>« Et je vais me reposer. » répliqua-t-il, tirant sur les rideaux et les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, se souvenant de sa récente peur du noir. Il se faufila sous les draps, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit au bord du lit, le regardant taper l'oreiller.  
>« Je te réveille quand le diner est prêt. » lui dit-elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle coupa ses protestations à venir. « Tu as besoin de dormir. Je cuisinerai, t'embêtes pas. »<br>« Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'empoisonnes, femme ? »  
>Elle frappa gentiment son épaule. « Tais-toi ! Je cuisine pas si mal ! »<p>

Il rit et, l'entendant, elle se mit à rire elle aussi. C'était comme si leurs mauvais souvenirs étaient à présent très loin derrière eux. Ses yeux rivés aux siens, il tira sur sa manche. Elle se pencha docilement vers lui, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Approfondissant le baiser, il entoura ses épaules de son bras, sa main caressant ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux manger ce soir ? » chuchota-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fût reculée.  
>« Maman ! » entendirent-ils depuis la chambre d'à côté.<br>« On dirait que la gamine s'impatiente. » dit-il. « Vas-y, je veux bien n'importe quoi. » Elle se leva et il ajouta avec un clin d'œil : « Tant que ce ne sont pas des épinards, évidemment. »

Elle sourit et le laissa seul, fermant la porte derrière elle sans un bruit.

xxx

Le sommeil ne viendrait pas ce soir. Cuddy le savait, incapable de garder ses yeux fermés pendant plus d'une minute sans sentir une vague d'anxiété déferler en elle. House dormait profondément, couché sur le flanc en lui tournant le dos. Elle tendit le bras, le bout de ses doigts se promenant le long de sa colonne vertébrale à travers son tee-shirt. Pas de réaction du tout. Sa main retomba sur le matelas. Elle se rendait bien compte que c'était bête de le penser, mais elle se sentait rejetée. Il n'avait pas diné, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller à ce moment-là. Elle avait mis Rachel au lit, enfilé un des tee-shirts du diagnosticien et l'avait rejoint. Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, il dormait. Elle roula sur le côté et se blottit contre lui, son bras enlaçant sa taille. Elle essaya de s'installer au plus près de lui possible, mais la texture rêche du jean qu'il portait était loin d'être agréable. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur sa respiration profonde et ses légers ronflements, convaincue que cela la rassurerait et l'aiderait à s'endormir, mais ce fut vain. Elle déglutit, réalisant qu'elle était plus stressée qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien sûr, il y avait cette appréhension du rendez-vous avec le Dr Westhall le lendemain, mais ça ne la priverait pas de sommeil à ce point. D'habitude, elle parvenait à enfermer son stress derrière des portes. Et, ce soir, les portes n'étaient pas assez résistantes. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil, deux heures du matin. Elle cogitait depuis quatre interminables heures, et décida d'abandonner l'idée de dormir ce soir.

Elle haïssait cette chambre. Elle y avait passé des jours entiers, forcée de se reposer pour éviter une fausse couche ou un accouchement prématuré, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de supporter. Elle ne l'était toujours pas. Ça aurait dû se terminer parfaitement bien. Elle aurait dû donner la vie. Qu'est-ce-qui avait bien pu rater ?

Réprimant un sanglot, elle se glissa hors du lit et avança vers le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Mary, ses yeux s'attardant sur les lettres roses collées sur la porte. Après avoir inspiré profondément, elle ouvrit celle-ci extrêmement prudemment, comme si la poignée était incandescente et lui brulait la main, et entra.

Elle fit un pas et s'arrêta, frappée par le calme de la chambre. Même plongée dans le noir, elle pouvait y distinguer la forme des meubles, qu'elle et House avaient choisis avec soin. L'ancien berceau de Rachel était installé dans un coin de la chambre, en face d'une table à langer. Près de cette dernière se trouvaient un coffre à jouets rempli de peluches, dont le nounours blanc que House lui avait offert quelques jours après l'annonce de sa grossesse – confirmant qu'Arlene était passée pendant son absence – ainsi qu'un petit placard. Au centre de la pièce, un tapis en laine vert accordé à la peinture du mur recouvrait le parquet.

Ça aurait dû être parfait.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle dans le vide. Clignant des yeux pour effacer le flou qui envahissait sa vision, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle se dirigea vers le berceau vide avec précaution, craignait de briser ce si fragile univers. Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas de bébé endormi dans les draps. Pinçant les lèvres, elle alluma le mobile, les jouets y étant accrochés s'entrechoquant et créant un son mélodieux. Des oiseaux de lumière apparurent au plafond, accompagnés d'une petite musique douce. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, elle s'allongea sur la carpette, couchée sur le dos et ses mains posées sur son ventre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé quand House poussa la porte et la trouva allongée sur le sol, pleurant de tout son cœur sans un bruit. Il se coucha à ses côtés, fixant tout les deux les colombes tourner en rond pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité.

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas être heureux ? » demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup. Il secoua légèrement la tête, apeuré de devoir admettre qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, mais ne put pas s'assurer qu'elle avait remarqué son mouvement.  
>« Je sais pas. » répondit-il sincèrement, n'essayant même pas de la contredire. Ils étaient malheureux, c'était un fait. Il la regarda pendant un moment, mais les yeux de Cuddy ne quittèrent pas le plafond.<br>« Peut-être qu'elle est là-haut. Avec des oiseaux. »

Il amena sa main à son visage, son pouce effleura sa joue. Cuddy frissonna et se tourna vers lui. « Arrête de pleurer. » chuchota-t-il, effaçant une larme de sa joue humide.

« J'aimerais bien... » Elle fut à peine capable de finir sa phrase, sa voix s'estompant. Il roula sur le flanc et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.  
>« On devrait retourner se coucher. »<br>Elle soupira. « Je veux rester ici avec Mary. »  
>« Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir sur le tapis. » s'y opposa-t-il.<br>« Je ne peux pas dormir de toutes façons. »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Elle la saisit et se redressa mais n'alla pas plus loin. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je peux pas partir. » dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. « Je peux pas la laisser. »  
>« Nous devons le faire, Cuddy. » Elle ne nota pas son utilisation de la deuxième personne du pluriel. Ils devaient tous les deux dire adieu, pourtant elle ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule à traverser ça.<br>« Je sais. »

Son regard se promena dans la chambre plongée dans le silence, comme si elle essayait de l'imprimer dans sa mémoire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

House avança d'un pas avec sa main dans la sienne, tirant doucement son bras. Elle le suivit dans le couloir et il ferma la porte, lui souffla de venir avec lui. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint leur chambre, il lâcha ses doigts afin de se déshabiller et d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama. Il la rejoignit assise sur le lit, son dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et ses jambes étirées devant lui. Presque timidement, elle se blottit contre lui mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se détendre et penser à autre chose, la situation était toujours inconfortable. Il la saisit sous ses genoux, guidant ses jambes pour qu'elles reposent en travers des siennes. Puis il tira la couverture vers eux et elle se lova un peu plus contre son torse. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et murmura : « Ferme les yeux. Je suis là. »

Elle s'exécuta, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la tension dans ses muscles avait finit par disparaître. Il caressa doucement son bras, et la berça comme une enfant. Elle se laissa faire docilement. Son besoin d'affection était criant, dans la façon dont il l'étreignait, ses bras se refermant autour d'elle comme si elle était tout ce qu'il possédait. Il embrassa sa tempe, la poussant à lui parler.

« Tu veux bien allumer la lumière ? »

Ce qu'il fit. Elle battit des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à la douce lumière.

« J'en peux plus de pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi. » commença-t-elle. « Je veux être forte. »  
>« Tu as toujours été forte. La plus forte de tous ceux que je connaisse. » Elle soupira. « Tu ne lâches jamais rien. Tu ne te dégonfles jamais. Tu donnes toujours le meilleur de toi-même. Mais ça ne peut pas toujours être le cas. »<br>« Et c'est bien ça le problème. » Sa main glissa de son ventre à sa poitrine, jouant avec son petit tas de poils grisonnant.  
>« Non, le problème c'est que tu es une perfectionniste. Tu n'es pas capable d'admettre que tu ne peux pas toujours atteindre la perfection. »<br>Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir. « Je suis faible. »  
>House sentit une fraicheur se répandre au creux de son cou, où elle avait pressé son visage. Il la serra plus fort. « Tout va bien, Cuddy. Tu as tous les droits d'être faible. »<br>« Tu mérites tellement mieux de moi. » sanglota-t-elle, l'écoutant à peine. « Et Rachel aussi. »  
>« Cuddy, regarde-moi. » Elle lui obéit et leva la tête, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Son pouce sous son menton approcha doucement son visage du sien, permettant à leurs regards de se rencontrer. « Tu seras forte pour Rachel. » dit-il avec conviction. « Tu peux le faire, Cuddy. »<p>

Elle hocha la tête, ne le croyant cependant pas totalement. C'était tellement dur d'être forte devant sa fille quand tout autour d'elle se brisait.

« Promets-moi. » réclama-t-il.  
>« Je te le promets. » Elle répondit à son petit sourire, tendit le coup pour embrasser ses lèvres. « Je veux que tu sois fier de moi. »<p>

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se laisser glisser et de s'allonger sur le dos. Cuddy se lova un peu plus dans ses bras. Puis, se sentant à l'aise, elle tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière.

« Parle moi. » marmonna-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, le sommeil prenant déjà le dessus.  
>« J'emmènerai Rachel à l'école demain matin. » Elle acquiesça. Un bref silence suivit. « Tu veux déménager ? »<br>Elle releva immédiatement la tête, confuse. « Quoi ? Déménager, pour de vrai ? »  
>Il fit oui de la tête. « On a beaucoup de souvenirs ici, surtout toi. Vu que tu n'es plus à l'aise chez toi, ce serait mieux de changer d'endroit. »<br>« Ce n'est pas que je ne suis plus à l'aise. » protesta-t-elle. « C'est juste que je... »

Elle était à court d'arguments. Elle ne pouvait plus honnêtement dire qu'elle appréciait vivre là. Chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dans une pièce, elle était envahie de bribes de souvenirs, comme si la maison était saturée d'amertume et qu'elle tentait de tout recracher.

Avec une expiration résignée, elle reposa sa tête sur son torse. « Tu as gagné. Mais ça ne va pas être facile pour Rachel. Elle a son école, ses copains, ses habitudes, et... »  
>« On n'est pas forcés de déménager loin d'ici. Peut-être qu'on arrivera à se rapprocher de l'école. »<br>Cuddy fit mine d'y réfléchir pendant un moment, mais sa décision était déjà prise. « D'accord. On fait ça. » Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, scellant leur accord, et se rapprocha de lui, sa tête nichée dans son cou et une de ses jambes emmêlée aux siennes, les bras de House drapés fermement autour d'elle.

« Tu sais qu'on a mon appartement en attendant de trouver autre chose. »  
>Elle secoua la tête. « Non, ça ne sera vraiment pas bien pour Rachel. Elle a besoin de sa chambre à elle. Et puis... » Elle s'interrompit.<br>« Et puis... ? »  
>« Non, rien. »<br>« Oh, allez ! » Elle soupira. Elle avait titillé sa curiosité. Avec House, quand elle commençait une phrase, elle devait la terminer. « Tu peux tout me dire. » insista-t-il. Elle y songea. Il se moquait d'elle parfois, mais il n'oserait pas dans ce genre de situation sérieuse après tout. Avoir peur qu'il la juge prouvait à quel point elle avait perdu confiance en elle.  
>« On ne vit pas vraiment dans ton appartement, House. C'est plus pour nos petites escapades... »<br>Il fronça les sourcils. « C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire ? »  
>« J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère. » se plaignit-elle. « Je préfère laisser ma fille vivre dans une maison que je déteste plutôt que chez toi parce que je considère que ça n'appartient qu'à nous deux. »<br>« Tu n'es certainement pas une mauvaise mère. » la rassura-t-il. « Sors toi cette idée de la tête. Ça ne dérange pas Rachel de vivre ici, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ça la dérangerait de rester un peu plus longtemps ? »  
>Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. « Tu as raison. »<br>« J'ai toujours raison ! »  
>« Fais attention à ne pas prendre le melon. »<p>

Il rit. Les mouvements de son torse la bercèrent pendant quelques secondes et, à sa grande surprise, lui apportèrent encore plus de réconfort que ses mots. Lentement mais sûrement, elle se laissa porter par le sommeil.

xxx

_« Il y a de grandes chances pour que ceci t'intéresse. » dit-il en poussant la porte de son bureau, la faisant sursauter. Avec les stores baissés, elle ne l'a pas vu arriver. Il lui tend quelques feuilles de papier. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus de trois secondes pour remarquer le nom de Dominika et stopper sa lecture._

_« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truc ? »  
>« Allez, lis-le ! » insiste-t-il.<br>« Je suis occupée. House, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »  
>« Oh, bon. Rien. J'ai juste divorcé. » dit-il, la laissant sans voix.<br>« Divorcé. » répète-t-elle, au comble de la surprise.  
>« Ouais. Elle a eu sa carte verte. Donc on a divorcé. » Il hausse les épaules. Elle le fixe avec de grands yeux étonnés. « Attends, tu te souviens bien que j'étais marié, hein ? »<br>« Oui, je me souviens. » soupire-t-elle. Il s'assoit en face du bureau et étire ses jambes sur la table. Une paume frappant ses mollets le force à reposer ses pieds sur le sol. « Tu aurais pu me dire que vous étiez en train de divorcer. »  
>Il haussa les épaules une fois de plus. « Ça te concerne pas. » Il la voit serrer les dents. « Sérieusement, pourquoi tu en aurais quelque chose à faire ? »<br>« Parce que si, ça me concerne, vu que tu as épousé cette garce pour te venger de moi ! » explose-t-elle.  
>« Je suppose que ça a marché puisque tu étais sur le pas de ma porte le lendemain matin. »<br>« Tais-toi et sors. » le coupe-t-elle froidement. « J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. »_

_Il la regarde baisser les yeux vers son ordinateur, faisant semblant de se concentrer sur son travail pour cacher les larmes qui affluent déjà._

_« On se voit ce soir alors. » Il se lève et quitte son bureau. Elle attend et, une fois qu'elle est sûre qu'il est suffisamment loin, elle jette son poing en l'air avec un sourire victorieux, quoiqu'un peu gâché par ses larmes._

_Pendant le dîner, il agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais Cuddy s'aperçoit très bien que quelque chose le turlupine. Elle lui demande lorsqu'ils font la vaisselle, et il nie en bloc._

_Une fois au lit, elle le câline de tout son cœur, sa colère déjà oubliée. Il répond à son étreinte, mais il semble concentré sur autre chose. Elle insiste, son corps dansant lascivement sur le sien, sa bouche dévorant la sienne à coup de petits bisous, mais il n'y a aucune passion. Elle est à deux doigts d'abandonner et de gérer sa frustration quand il les retourne brusquement, la plaquant contre le lit avec ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, encerclant fermement ses frêles poignets de ses mains._

_« House. » souffle-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Son regard profond s'accroche au sien pour ne jamais le lâcher.  
>« Epouse-moi. »<br>Elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser nerveusement. « Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? »_

_Il détourne le regard et se laisse tomber à côté d'elle, lui montrant son dos._

_« Bonne nuit. » grommelle-t-il._

_Réalisant qu'elle a tout gâché, Cuddy bascule sur le flanc et se pelotonne contre son dos._

_« Eh, je suis désolée. Mais tu as demandé complètement à l'improviste... » Pas de réaction. « Et je ne veux pas t'épouser. »  
>Il se tourne, à présent face à elle, intrigué. « Pourquoi ? Ça ferait plaisir à ta mère. »<br>« Tu vois, c'est pour ça ! Tu ne veux pas m'épouser parce que tu m'aimes, tu veux m'épouser parce que c'est pratique. »_

_Il la détaille du regard, comme s'il se trouvait devant un puzzle. « Je ne veux pas t'épouser parce que c'est pratique ! Pour quoi tu crois que j'ai divorcé ? Si je restais avec Dominika, j'aurais pas besoin de payer une foutue pension ! »_

_Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. Voulant la consoler, il caresse sa joue et glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tout d'un coup, elle perd son sang froid. « Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, House ! Tu te tapais toutes ces putes, alors quand tu as décidé de m'inviter à ton mariage avec cette... cette... cette salope, j'ai... »_

_Il la serre fort alors qu'elle s'accroche à lui. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... » murmure-t-il, déposant de doux baisers sur le sommet de sa tête. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire mal, je... » Il soupire. Il sait qu'il va devoir s'ouvrir à elle s'il veut se débarrasser de ce malentendu entre eux pour toujours. « Je n'ai pas fait ça pour me venger. Je n'étais même pas en colère, tu m'as laissé tellement désœuvré quand tu as rompu que je voulais juste quelqu'un avec moi. »_

_Elle pleure encore plus fort, se remémorant ce qui a donné lieu à tout cela. Elle décidant de rompre, leurs difficultés pour s'en remettre et finalement pour ne jamais l'admettre, parce qu'ils étaient purement et simplement liés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas de quelqu'un d'autre._

_« Mais tu la connaissais à peine. »_

_« Elle faisait des massages absolument incroyables. Je pouvais pas laisser une masseuse si douée se faire virer du sol américain. » Il réussit à lui arracher un rire, mais une fois le moment passé, il sent les larmes mouiller une fois de plus son épaule. « Allez. » la réconforte-t-il dans un chuchotement. « C'est fini. C'est tout fini. » Elle acquiesce et le serre plus fort, comme si elle voulait bien se rendre compte qu'il était bien là, avec elle. « Tu veux toujours pas qu'on se marie ? » demande-t-il après un silence paisible._

_« Non. » refuse-t-elle dans un rire. « Ça ne nous ressemble pas. Nous ne sommes pas conventionnels. » Il arque ses sourcils, pas convaincus. « Un mariage signifie appartenir à quelqu'un. On n'a pas besoin de se marier et de porter une alliance pour le savoir, si ? »_

_« Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. » dit-il, embrassant son nez._

_Elle soupire de bonheur, se blottissant dans ses bras. « Tu es à moi. »_

_La prise de House autour de ses épaules se raffermit, devient possessive, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle lève les yeux et rencontre les siens dans la pénombre, emplis de passion, d'amour, de dévouement. Ils demeurent sans voix pendant un moment, captivés l'un par l'autre. Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de se marier. La main du diagnosticien caresse ses côtes, de son sein à son ventre arrondi et s'y attarde, sa rondeur nichée dans sa paume. La main de Cuddy rejoint la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Ses lèvres fondent sur les siennes, il la fait doucement basculer sur le dos et, son corps arrimé au sien, il lui fait l'amour._

_Après qu'elle se soit endormie au creux de son bras, il se perd dans ses songes. Tous les mariages qu'il connait se sont avérés ne pas s'être si bien passés que ça. Ses propres parents. Taub et Rachel. Chase et Cameron. Wilson et ses innombrables femmes. Il ne veut pas finir comme eux. Il baisse les yeux vers Cuddy, et pense qu'il l'aime trop pour qu'elle soit sa femme._

* * *

><p><em>TBC... N'oubliez pas les reviews, elles font toujours plaisir!<br>_


	22. Chapter 21

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bien le bonjour! Je ne vais pas vous faire le coup du chapitre balancé en vrac sur la table, vous le connaissez déjà.  
>J'ai une très bonne excuse quant à mon retard : je n'ai plus de beta! J'étais donc un peu embêtée pour traduire d'Anglais à Français, puisqu'il y a souvent des détails qui disparaissent et d'autres qui apparaissent au cours de la correction. Enfin on dirait bien qu'on va devoir faire sans, désormais. Arf.<br>Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver, tout dépend des reviews sur celui-ci. (Héhé.) Allez, pour vous motiver, même si vous avez été adorables la dernière fois : ce sera du NC-17. Qui a bien plu aux Anglophones. Voilà. :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« Eteins ça. » grommela Cuddy alors que le réveil sonnait depuis plus d'une minute. House émit un grognement rauque qui ressemblait à une protestation fatiguée. Il tendit le bras, sa main heurtant la table de chevet plusieurs fois avant de trouver le réveille-matin. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Cuddy. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même position que lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis, les bras de l'un entourés désespérément, quoiqu'un peu moins serrés, autour de l'autre. Sa respiration calme chatouillait son torse, là où elle avait pressé son visage. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de quitter leur havre de paix.<p>

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà réveillé aussi près d'elle. La plupart du temps, même en s'installant sous les draps en s'enlaçant, ils bougeaient dans leur sommeil et finissaient chacun à un côté du lit, mais sans laisser l'autre complètement de côté. La nuit avait toujours été un moment particulier pour House, où ses vieux démons revenaient parfois le torturer, soit dans des cauchemars, soit dans des insomnies. Il enlaçait toujours Cuddy avant de s'endormir, même si cela signifiait quelquefois la laisser seulement reposer sa tête sur son bras. Tant qu'il y avait un contact physique, il était content.

« Debout, House. » dit-elle. « Rachel va être en retard. »

Il soupira une fois de plus, embrassa ses lèvres avant de ramper au bord du lit et de s'y asseoir. Il fit sauter le bouchon d'un flacon d'ibuprofène, Cuddy ouvrit un œil pour voir combien de pilules il prendrait. Trois. Elle savait que sa douleur atteignait son paroxysme le matin, mais d'habitude, il n'en prenait que deux. Rarement trois. Seulement quand il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il les avala et, après avoir massé sa cuisse avec le talon de sa main, se leva et boitilla vers la salle de bains, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Rachel quelques minutes plus tard. Cuddy se recroquevilla, désorientée par la soudaine absence de chaleur dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux après ce qui ne sembla durer qu'une seconde, Rachel la regardait, penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit. « Bonjour ma puce. Tu pars déjà à l'école ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête alors que House entrait dans la chambre, ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son manteau et sa canne pendue à son bras. Cuddy s'assit, se frotta les yeux, et remarqua que sa fille fixait curieusement sa poitrine.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda la petite fille, pointant du doigt les deux tâches sombres et rondes sur son tee-shirt. Sa mère baissa la tête pour mieux voir.  
>« De la transpiration. » mentit-elle. « Je suppose que j'ai eu un peu trop chaud cette nuit. »<br>« Bon, il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard. » les interrompit House. Rachel embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Cuddy.  
>« Je t'emprunte ta voiture. » dit-il. Elle se contenta de faire oui de la tête, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Elle baissa les yeux, fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la caressa doucement. Elle s'appuya contre lui, sa main rejoignit la sienne. Il la serra. « Hey, ça va aller. Je vais pas être long. »<p>

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, il embrassa son front et sortit. Elle resta assise là un moment, entendant House dire à Rachel qu'il irait la chercher pour déjeuner, jusqu'à ce que suive le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Elle retira son tee-shirt, toucha un de ses mamelons humides du bout des doigts. Une goutte de lait maternel s'en échappa et roula de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Se remémorant qu'elle avait promis d'être forte, elle retint ses larmes et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et attendit patiemment que House rentre à la maison.

xxx

« On dirait bien qu'on est pile à l'heure. » dit-il en garant la Lexus noire à quelques mètres de l'école de Rachel. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière, aida la petite à s'extirper du siège auto. Il la déposa prudemment sur le sol, et claqua la portière. Elle lui prit la main et le laissa l'emmener jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école maternelle, parmi d'autres parents accompagnant leurs enfants.

« T'as des grandes mains. » observa-t-elle, voyant que la paume de House était aussi grande que sa petite main.  
>« Et les tiennes sont minuscules. » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Un jour tu auras des grandes mains, aussi. »<br>« Comme les tiennes ? »  
>« Non, comme celles de Maman. Tu as déjà vu ses mains de très très près ? » demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête. « Elle a des mains fines et délicates. Comme une fée. »<p>

Il pouvait lui raconter beaucoup de choses à propos des mains de Cuddy. Combien elles étaient fines. Combien elles semblaient légères et possessives à la fois quand elle les posaient sur lui. Comment ses mains encadraient son visage quand ils s'embrassaient, comme si elles le retenaient. Comment ses ongles griffaient son dos quand il l'amenait à l'orgasme. Comment elle triturait ses doigts quand elle était nerveuse. Comment sa main serrait la sienne quand il avait mal. A quel point il aimait voir leurs doigts noués ensemble à la perfection, à quel point il aimait sentir sa paume chaude contre la sienne, à quel point il aimait quand son pouce chatouillait et se frottait contre le sien. Combien d'heures il pourrait passer juste à regarder ses mains.

« Une fée ? »  
>« Oui. Ou une princesse. Tu préfères les fées ou les princesses ? »<br>« J'aime les pirates, _bloody scallywag _!» rétorqua-t-elle.  
>Il rit doucement. « D'accord, ta maman a des mains de pirate. »<br>« J'peux voir tes mains de très très près ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Il lâcha sa main pour lui montrer la sienne. Elle la saisit et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, avec une moue exagérée de scientifique.

« Pourquoi elles sont si dures ? » demanda-t-elle.  
>« Parce que je suis un vieux pirate. J'ai une jambe en bois, comme Brown Beard. »<br>« T'es pas vieux, Hows ! »  
>« Si, je pourrais être ton grand-père ! »<br>« Mais c'est cool ! » s'exclama-t-elle.  
>« Pourquoi ? »<br>« C'est cool d'avoir un papa et un grand-père en même temps. »

Il sourit et ils reprirent leur marche. Une fois arrivés devant le portail, Rachel tendit les bras vers lui. House la souleva pour qu'elle puisse lui faire une bise sur la joue.

« Hows ? » dit-elle alors.  
>« Oui ? »<br>« Est-ce-que tu vas aller là-haut, aussi ? »

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à la vue de sa petite moue triste. « Non, je reste avec toi. » promit-il. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la cloche tinte, marquant le début des classes. Il la regarda courir dans la cour pour qu'elle ne soit pas en retard, et pensa qu'elle était aussi studieuse que sa mère. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit son institutrice se diriger vers lui – _Comment elle s'appelait, déjà ? _Fuir lui traversa l'esprit mais, trop tard, elle l'avait déjà repéré.

« Docteur House. » le salua-t-elle, lui tendant sa main.

Il la serra. « Bonjour. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre perte. » reprit-elle avec un sourire triste et compatissant.

Tout son corps se tendit sous le choc. S'il n'avait pas lâché sa main, il lui aurait brisé les phalanges. Comment savait-elle ? Probablement de Julia. Les femmes pouvaient être si bavardes, parfois. Il espérait juste que sa belle-sœur ne lui avait pas tout raconté en détails.

Une gêne suivit. Qu'était-il censé répondre ? 'Moi aussi' ? 'Merci ?' 'J'apprécie' ? 'Je vais bien' ? Il opta pour la seconde option, même s'il aurait adoré rétorquer que ce n'étaient absolument pas ses affaires, mais Cuddy avait menacé de couper ses testicules si jamais il se montrait grossier avec les professeurs de Rachel.

« Merci. » fut tout ce qu'il put articuler.  
>« S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire... »<br>« On s'en sort. »  
>Le silence fut total jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise : « Bon, je devrais y aller... A bientôt ! »<p>

Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois rentré, House se rendit directement dans la chambre sans marquer d'arrêt dans l'entrée, trouvant Cuddy recroquevillée sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Ses cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur son oreiller, son buste se soulevant en accompagnant sa respiration. Elle lui avait manqué. Il se débarrassa de ses baskets et se jeta sur le matelas. Elle glapit de surprise.

« Mon Dieu ! C'était un tremblement de terre ou toi qui vient de rentrer à la maison ? »

« Je t'ai réveillée ? Vraiment désolé ! » dit-il, mais n'en pensant pas le moindre mot, et il savait qu'elle le savait. Il s'allongea derrière elle en cuillère, entoura sa taille nue de son bras et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

Elle gémit de bonheur, roula sur le dos. Son visage ne se trouvait à présent qu'à quelques courts centimètres du sien. « Non, je t'attendais. »

« Et... Pour quoi tu m'attendais ? » demanda-t-il, baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine nue.

Elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule. « Pervers. » Ils sourirent, et se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment.

« Rachel est arrivée à l'école à l'heure. » dit-il, son pouce écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « Tu n'as pas de quoi t'inquiéter. »

Elle acquiesça. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. En une caresse, sa main glissa de sa joue à son épaule, se perdant le long de son cou et de sa clavicule. Sa main gauche s'entortilla dans ses cheveux. Sa langue sépara ses lèvres et rencontra la sienne. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Cuddy s'accrocha à lui, ses bras autour de ses larges épaules. Il n'y avait pas de feu dans leur étreinte, ce n'était simplement qu'une démonstration d'amour puissant et d'un besoin d'affection.

Elle le trouva anormalement doux. Elle savait qu'elle devrait en profiter, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il se recula, l'embrassa au coin de la bouche, permettant à tous deux de reprendre leur souffle.

« Tu vas bien ? » murmura-t-elle.  
>« Sûr. »<p>

Il fondit une fois de plus sur sa bouche, capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes dans une infinie délicatesse, comme s'il craignait de les déchirer. Sa main vint se poser sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa pommette.

« House. » dit-elle, interrompant le baiser. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas, mais il soutint à peine son regard.

Avec une petite moue, elle caressa subtilement sa joue, puis son doigt redessina lentement la fine ligne de ses lèvres. Sa main coulissa vers son cou, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours son manteau sur le dos. « Tu es trop habillé, je trouve. »

Il parvint à sourire. Elle s'assit, il suivit le mouvement et la laissa lui retirer le vêtement. Tout d'un coup, il bougea de manière à être assis juste en face d'elle, ses jambes l'encerclant. La serrant fort contre lui, il enfouit son visage entre ses seins chauds. Surprise, elle laissa échapper un petit hoquet. Il ne dit pas un mot et se lova encore plus près d'elle. Son cœur battait si fort, si près de son oreille. Le rythme de sa respiration caressait son visage. Il n'aurait pas pu obtenir plus de réconfort venant d'elle.

« House, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle. Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle abandonna et l'entoura de ses bras, caressant sa tête. Il demeura immobile pendant un moment, les yeux fermés. Puis sa main s'aventura sur son sein gauche alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le côté. Mal à l'aise, elle gémit. Pourtant, il continua de le caresser doucement.

« Fais pas ça... » murmura-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, s'assura que son regard trouve le sien avant de souffler : « Chut, ça va aller. »

Cuddy baissa la tête, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Il pressa sa tempe contre son sternum, embrassa sa peau si douce une nouvelle fois. Sa prise sur son crâne se raffermit légèrement. Tenant sa promesse d'être forte, elle s'ancra à lui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il traça insidieusement une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son téton, et le prit doucement entre ses lèvres. Comme il s'y attendait, il gouta quelques gouttes de lait avant qu'elles ne roulent sur son menton. Elle ferma convulsivement les yeux. C'était bizarre, gênant, mais curieusement, il parvint à lui réchauffer le cœur. Il ne la tétait pas vraiment, il se contentait de sucer le bout de son sein. Il l'avait déjà fait avant, bien sûr, mais cette fois ça n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était purement naturel, juste un câlin innocent et réconfortant. Pour eux deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il abandonna son mamelon, lapa délicatement les restes de lait, et retrouva sa place tout contre son sternum. Même si son étreinte la faisait se sentir mieux, submergée par tout son amour, elle s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Il ne la câlinait jamais ainsi si quelque chose n'allait pas de travers.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser le haut de sa tête, qui était toujours nichée entre ses mains caressantes, appuya sa joue contre sa tête.

« La prof de Rachel. » se lança-t-il, sachant ce qu'elle attendait de lui. « Elle m'a dit un truc du genre ' je suis désolée pour votre perte '. » Après un silence, il ajouta : « Merde, je déteste ça. »

House ne savait pas exactement ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Il n'était pas surpris que l'institutrice le sache, après tout. Tout le monde sur cette foutue planète pouvait savoir, il s'en fichait. C'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle ' sa perte '. C'était douloureux. Ça le déchirait. Chaque jour. Parfois, la meilleure chose à faire n'est pas d'offrir des mots compatissants, mais de ne dire absolument rien.

C'était surtout à propos de Cuddy. Il refusait que qui que ce soit sache ce qui lui était arrivé. Il voulait la garder à l'abri du monde. Il voulait la protéger. Il voulait garder cela secret rien qu'entre eux deux.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	23. Chapter 22

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Deux updates en moins d'une semaine, c'est rare. Profitez-en, ça va pas durer \o/. Désolée. Mais les vacances arrivent dans dix jours, et ça me laissera du temps pour traduire.  
>Si vous avez envie de musique en lisant ce chapitre, <em>Flames<em> de VAST devrait être bien (surtout vers la fin en fait).  
>Voilà donc le NC que je vous avais promis. Vous allez voir, c'est un peu... Spécial. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Dans tous les cas, n'oubliez pas les reviews! (Btw, merci beaucoup pour celles de la dernière fois! Vous m'aviez manqués :'))<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Cuddy soupire lorsque la flèche atteint le douze avant de cliqueter et d'atteindre le un cinq secondes plus tard. Elle fixe l'horloge depuis précisément une minute, et envisage de s'occuper avec autre chose pendant les prochaines qu'elle va passer à attendre House.<em>

_Travaillant sur un cas, il n'est pas rentré à la maison une seule fois en trois jours. Elle a parfois réussi à le croiser à l'hôpital, mais ils ont passé à peine dix minutes ensemble depuis qu'il a commencé son diagnostic. Quand il a eu besoin de prendre une douche et de se changer, il est rentré à son appartement, qui est plus près de l'hôpital que chez elle._

_Elle fixe l'aiguille lui indiquant qu'il est une heure, douze minutes et vingt secondes. Vingt-et-un. Vingt-deux. Vingt-trois. 'Comment ça se fait qu'une seconde soit si longue ?' songe-t-elle._

_Enfin, son téléphone sonne – en fait, il en a à peine le temps, car elle le ramasse dès qu'elle aperçoit du coin de l'œil l'écran s'allumer sur la table de nuit._

_« Dr Lisa Cuddy. » salue-t-elle._

_« Bonsoir. C'est Wilson. » lui répond l'oncologue d'une voix un tantinet paniquée. Il ne s'excuse pas de l'avoir réveillée, il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Pourtant, il aurait pu s'excuser de ne pas être House; Cuddy sent sa gorge se serrer, n'entendant pas la voix de l'homme qu'elle veut. « Il a perdu son patient. » reprend-il. « Un mauvais diagnostic, apparemment. »_

_Elle soupire. « Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je vous rappelle quand il rentre. »_

_« Ce n'est pas tout. Je l'ai suivi dans un bar mais avant qu'il ait commandé quoi que ce soit, il a reçu un appel et il est sorti en trombe juste après. Aucune idée d'où il est parti. Je suis vraiment désolé Lisa, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose... » s'excuse-t-il._

_« Ce n'est pas grave Wilson. » le coupe-t-elle doucement. « Merci encore d'avoir appelé. »  
>« Vous- vous ne devriez pas être obligée de vous occuper de lui maintenant. » bredouille-t-il, se sentant affreusement coupable de ne pas avoir su rattraper House. « Vous êtes enceinte, et... »<br>« James. » l'interrompt-elle une fois de plus de son ton autoritaire. « J'apprécie que vous vous souciiez de moi, mais je vais bien. Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis enceinte, pas malade. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de House. »  
>« D'accord. » abandonne-t-il. Il sait qu'elle est trop têtue pour accepter son aide mais, juste au cas où, il ajoute : « Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin. »<br>« Je le ferai. » promet-elle. Avant qu'il ne raccroche, elle lui demande précipitamment : « Wilson, attendez. Vous m'avez dit qu'on l'a appelé. A propos de quoi ? »  
>« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu savoir vu qu'il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Il a juste raccroché et il est parti. Désolé. » s'excuse-t-il encore.<br>« Merci Wilson. »_

_Une fois que la conversation est terminée, elle compose immédiatement le numéro de House, mais ne parvient à contacter que son répondeur. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle fait de son mieux pour respirer profondément. Pourquoi l'a-t-on appelé ? Où est House, maintenant ?_

_Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant la fait sauter sur ses pieds. Enfin, il est rentré. Une minute plus tard, il apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, pieds nus. Elle doit se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras, sachant que ça ne ferait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Quand il pose les yeux sur elle, le voile de douleur, de désespoir et de besoin couvrant son regard bleu la frappe. Il n'a jamais semblé si affecté par la perte d'un patient. Il s'est forcément passé autre chose._

_Elle n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce, prononce un simple : « House. »_

_Il avance d'un pas vers elle, laissant tomber sa veste en cuir et sa canne au sol. Son regard quittant le sien, il tire sur la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Le vêtement s'ouvre, lui révélant son corps nu. Elle demeure parfaitement immobile._

_« Sympa. » commente-t-il, observant ses courbes avec désir. Puis il la pousse sur le lit, doucement, mais fermement. Positionné au-dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, il immobilise ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, les encerclant d'une main. Il utilise l'autre pour pétrir sa poitrine, pinçant ses tétons. Elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement. Leurs yeux se rencontrent._

_Il a besoin de prendre le pouvoir sur quelque chose. Cuddy le sait. Et elle est prête à se soumettre à lui ce soir. Même si ça lui brise le cœur de le voir si fragile, elle ne peut pas nier que le fait qu'il la domine répande une chaleur lubrique dans son bas-ventre._

_Il se penche pour déposer des baisers mouillés au creux de son cou, qui deviennent rapidement des morsures. Elle gémit de plaisir et de douleur. Il prend son temps pour dévorer sa peau soyeuse._

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais quand je n'étais pas là ? » lui grogne-t-il à l'oreille. « Tu t'es couchée nue sur ton lit, attendant que je vienne te prendre, pas vrai ? » Elle hoche la tête, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. « J'attends une réponse. » Il mordille sa peau derrière son oreille._

_Elle halète. « Oui House. » C'est vrai pour la nuit précédente. Son étreinte lui avait terriblement manqué. Mais pas ce soir. Elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour penser à lui de cette façon._

_« Tu t'es caressée ? » demande-t-il. Cette fois, elle dit la vérité et nie. Elle gémit alors que son majeur glisse entre les lèvres de son sexe, prise au dépourvu. « Mais tu es déjà tellement mouillée... Es-tu en train de me mentir ? » Elle secoue la tête. « Tu veux goûter à quel point tu es mouillée ? » Elle acquiesce. « Parle. »_

_« Oui, je veux goûter. » House amène son doigt à ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle le capture entre ses dents, ce qu'elle fait. Elle le suce avidement, lapant ses jus. _

_« Tu sais que j'aime pas l'idée que qui que ce soit, excepté moi, te touche. Même toi-même. » lui rappelle-t-il. Ils partagent un regard d'une intensité singulière. Il affirme sa possessivité, et elle se rend à lui. Sortant son doigt de sa bouche, il se penche comme pour l'embrasser, mais ses lèvres n'atteignent pas les siennes. « Je répète, es-tu en train de me mentir ? »_

_« Je mens pas ! » proteste-t-elle.  
>« Tu sais ce que les petites menteuses comme toi méritent, n'est-ce-pas ? »<em>

_Elle frémit d'anticipation. Il se recule, son doigt fait alors le tour de son clitoris, sans jamais vraiment le toucher. Dans un réflexe pour garder sa main entre ses cuisses, elle essaie de refermer ses jambes, mais les hanches de House nichées entre elles la force à les garder ouvertes. Il rit devant sa tentative. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est remuer le bassin avec un geignement plaintif._

_« Je te jure que je te dis la vérité, House. » insiste-t-elle. « J'ai juste pensé à toi. »_

_« Oh, tu as pensé à moi ? Tu as pensé à comment mes doigts caresseraient ton clitoris. » murmure-t-il, joignant le geste à la parole. Il presse son mont de Vénus, le poussant vers le haut et vers le bas, regardant avec un plaisir vicieux Cuddy tentant de s'arquer pour aller à la rencontre de sa main, la tâche compliquée par ses mains entravées. « Tu as pensé à ça ? »_

_« Oui. » réussit-elle à prononcer. Poursuivre la conversation devient difficile.  
>« Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? »<br>« Oh oui ! »_

_Il assène une dernière pression plus forte sur son clitoris avant de se retirer. Elle grogne de frustration. Il joue avec elle, il joue avec son plaisir, avec son corps. Il la domine complètement. Et elle réalise à quel point il la contrôle. Elle n'a jamais été aussi prête à être tout à lui, à le laisser la posséder totalement._

_« Et puis tu as pensé à comment je te prendrai. » reprend-il d'une voix rauque, introduisant subitement trois doigts en elle. Elle crie presque, submergée par cette intrusion si soudaine. « Comment tu sentirais mon sexe dur s'enfoncer en toi. Tu as pensé à comment je te baiserais comme jamais auparavant. J'ai raison ? »_

_« Oui, oui, oui, oui. » murmure-t-elle. « Tu as raison. »_

_« Tu l'as pensé tellement fort, mais ce n'était pas assez, pas vrai ? Tu as besoin de moi. Tu as besoin de ma queue pour te satisfaire. » Le rythme de ses doigts glissant sans pitié en elle s'accélère. Elle rejette sa tête en arrière. Elle est tellement, tellement proche de l'orgasme... Il retire sa main alors qu'elle se contracte autour de lui. « Ne jouis pas ! »_

_Elle essaie de fuir de son emprise, se débattant pour la libération dont elle a tant besoin, mais ses efforts sont vains._

_« Doucement ma petite chatte. » chuchote-t-il dans son oreille. « Je te donnerai ce que tu veux si tu le demandes. »_

_Elle tente de soulever ses hanches et de frotter son bassin contre le sien, mais il la réprimande du regard et elle lui obéit._

_« Baise-moi. » abandonne-t-elle dans un faible murmure. Elle est trop fière pour le supplier, mais elle a tellement envie de lui...  
>« Pardon ! Je ne t'entends pas ! »<em>

_Cuddy se mord les lèvres. Il la regarde dans les yeux en frottant son pelvis contre son entrée, l'aguichant terriblement. Il est si sensuel. De minuscules gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front, ses yeux brillent et sont devenus gris acier. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte, son souffle irrégulier. La simple vue de son visage la fait frissonner. _

_« Baise-moi, House ! » explose-t-elle, n'étant plus capable de prendre sur elle. « S'il te plait ! Baise-moi fort ! »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? C'est ce que tu veux ? » lui souffle-t-il chaudement à l'oreille. « Tu veux que je te baise fort ? » Elle hoche la tête, à deux doigts de pleurer. « Bouge et tu ne te fais pas baiser. » l'avertit-il en lâchant ses poignets. Elle obéit, restant parfaitement immobile. Il déboucle sa ceinture, baisse sa braguette et pousse pantalon et boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles, avant de s'en débarrasser d'un coup de pied. Il se repositionne rapidement entre ses cuisses, saisissant ses poignets là où il les a laissés._

_« Gentille fille. » la félicite-t-il. « Soumise et obéissante. J'aime ça. »_

_Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et entre brutalement en elle, tout entier. Elle gémit et, ne la laissant pas s'habituer à sa taille, il commence à lui asséner des coups de rein plus puissants les uns que les autres. Il maintient ses hanches en place en saisissant l'une d'elle, la plaquant contre le matelas. Ses parois de velours s'étirent suivant ses coups de boutoir. Parfois, un geignement plaintif passe la barrière de ses lèvres parmi des gémissements de plaisir. Pourtant, aussi douloureux que cela semble, c'est incroyablement bon de s'offrir à lui et de le laisser utiliser son corps comme il le souhaite. Il est brisé ce soir, il pourrait déraper et la malmener, mais elle lui fait confiance._

_« C'est ce que tu voulais ? » demande-t-il, ne baissant même pas les yeux vers son visage.  
>« Oui. » répond-elle docilement entre deux gémissements. « Merci de me baiser, House. »<em>

_Elle sait que la position n'est pas particulièrement confortable pour lui, agrippant sa hanche et tendant le bras pour emprisonner ses poignets, et pourtant il est là, entre ses cuisses, lui donnant ce qu'elle veut. Elle se demande combien de pilules d'ibuprofène il a pris. Elle se demande s'il a pris de la Vicodin._

_Il continue de cogner en elle au rythme d'un marteau-piqueur, jusqu'à ce que ses parois se resserrent spasmodiquement autour de son sexe. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas jouir ! » la réprimande-t-il. « Tu n'es pas encore prête! »_

_Elle gémit, essayant pourtant de se retenir du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle a terriblement besoin de jouir, mais son désir de satisfaire House est plus fort. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui obéit, et qu'elle repousse son orgasme avec toute la rage dont elle est capable._

_« Je t'en supplie House, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi jouir ! » l'implore-t-elle, se fichant royalement de ce à quoi elle ressemble. Sans honte, elle lui est dévouée._

_« Tu jouiras quand je te le dirai. » refuse-t-il alors qu'il accélère jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il pourrait la déchirer pour de bon. « Quelle gentille fille tu fais, supportant ça pour moi. » Il se penche pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Je suis fier de toi. »_

_Elle est à deux doigts de craquer. « Pitié. » essaie-t-elle une fois de plus, refusant de le décevoir._

_« Ne fais pas ton enfant gâtée ! » souffle-t-il. Elle entend dans sa voix qu'il ne vas plus tarder à craquer lui aussi. « Tu ne crois quand même pas que ton orgasme est le plus important ? »_

_Elle serre les dents, se bat pour ne pas jouir trop tôt. Pourtant, émerveillée de voir qu'ils communiquent si facilement, elle le supplie une fois de plus : « Je t'en supplie House, jouis en moi ! Pitié ! »_

_« Oh, gentille fille ! » crie-t-il en explosant, projetant des chaudes salves de semence dans son ventre avec le râle fort et sauvage d'un mâle dominant. Pourtant, il continue de la transpercer, son pouce caressant à présent son clitoris sensible. « Jouis pour moi maintenant. » lui dit-il à bout de souffle. « Tu l'as bien mérité. »_

_Elle se laisse partir, hurlant son nom, qui est rapidement étouffé par sa paume se pressant sur sa bouche, libérant ainsi ses poignets. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! » gronde-t-il. Elle perd le contrôle de son propre corps, complètement perdue dans la sensation de milliers de chocs électriques courant à travers ses nerfs. Son orgasme est dix fois plus fort que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, peut-être bien cent fois. Le fait qu'il l'ait dominée, utilisée, et forcée à se retenir, l'envoie encore plus puissamment au septième ciel. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, House s'est effondré sur elle, reposant partiellement sur le matelas pour ne pas écraser son ventre._

_« C'était... » marmonne-t-elle, ses battements de cœur affolés résonnant dans ses oreilles. « Mon Dieu ! »_

_Il ne répond pas. Pendant un moment, elle songe qu'il a dû s'endormir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience d'une fraicheur entre ses seins, là où il a enfoui son visage. « House ? House, ça va ? »_

_Il esquisse un mouvement pour saisir son flanc, son pouce redessinant le contour de ses côtes. Elle hésite, craignant qu'il ne la repousse, et finit par porter ses doigts à sa tête. Son absence de réaction la pousse à caresser doucement son crâne, ratissant ses cheveux fins. Il semble apprécier car il remue et pose sa joue sur sa poitrine, osant ouvrir les yeux. Mais il ne la laisse toujours pas voir son visage._

_« Tout va bien. » murmure-t-elle, espérant que ses mots l'aideront. Mais comment peut-elle le réconforter ? Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, quel genre d'erreur il a commis. « Ça arrive. Tu ne peux pas sauver toutes les vies... » Elle s'interrompt. Il n'a probablement pas envie de l'entendre dire cela. Même s'il prétend n'être intéressé que par les puzzles, elle sait qu'il éprouve une sorte de compassion pour ses patients. Il est estropié, souffre constamment, et a été admis à l'hôpital en tant que patient bien trop de fois. Il dit que ça l'endurcit, mais finalement, ça ne fait que le rapprocher des malades qu'il soigne._

_Peut-être qu'il veut continuer à faire semblant de s'en fiche, pour maintenir l'illusion d'être blindé._

_« Tu ne peux pas résoudre toutes les énigmes. » se corrige-t-elle. « Personne ne le peut. » Silence. Cuddy a l'impression de parler dans le vide. « Mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de banal. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas exceptionnel à mes yeux, House. Je suis tellement fière de toi. »_

_Il ne dit rien, pleure sans un bruit. Ses larmes s'écrasant sur ses seins sont la seule preuve qu'elles continuent de rouler sur ses joues. Une petite voix ne cesse de répéter dans l'esprit de Cuddy, 'Il s'est passé autre chose'. Elle laisse quelques minutes s'écouler, jusqu'à ce qu'une chair de poule recouvre sa peau._

_« House, j'ai froid. » chuchote-t-elle. Elle est allongée sur son peignoir, ses bras toujours insérés dans les manches, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour la réchauffer. Elle remue, House saisit soudainement son poignet et relève la tête._

_« Non. » souffle-t-il si bas qu'elle l'entend à peine. Le ton paniqué dans sa voix lui donne envie de pleurer avec lui._

_« Tout va bien. » le rassure-t-elle. Il lâche son poignet et elle caresse lentement son avant-bras. « On va juste se coucher sous les draps, d'accord ? Je ne pars pas. » Il hoche vaguement la tête. Elle s'assoit, il fait de même et, relevant prudemment le bord de son tee-shirt, elle murmure, « Laisse-moi te le retirer. » Il lève les bras pour l'aider. Puis elle renfile sa robe de chambre, plie le vêtement sur son bras. « Je vais chercher ton pyjama. » Elle s'apprête à se lever, il agrippe son poignet une fois de plus et tire sur le col de sa robe, le tissu glissant de son épaule à son coude. Elle baisse les yeux vers lui, leurs regards se croisent une seconde puis il baisse les yeux à son tour, sans lâcher son bras. Il essaie d'expliquer, mais il ne peut pas le formuler, ses mots sont étranglés par des sanglots refoulés. Il ne veut pas de barrière de tissu entre eux cette nuit. Il veut ressentir sa chaleur, il veut ressentir tout son être. Si seulement il pouvait le lui dire ! Si seulement il pouvait prononcer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire !_

_Pourtant, elle semble le comprendre. Elle acquiesce, retire son peignoir et le laisse sur le sol, accompagné du tee-shirt de House. Elle prend un flacon d'ibuprofène de sa table de nuit et lui donne trois comprimés, qu'il avale après l'avoir remerciée du regard. Puis elle prend sa main et le guide doucement jusque sous les couvertures. Il la laisse le border, amenant le drap à leurs épaules. Elle s'allonge sur le dos, il se love contre elle et pose sa tête sur sa clavicule et au creux de son cou. Sa main trouve son ventre rond, elle entoure ses épaules de ses bras, une de ses mains caressant sa tête. Des minutes s'écoulent, en silence. Il écoute sa respiration, et finit par s'apaiser. Elle est là, le tenant dans ses bras. Elle ne partira pas._

_« Ma mère est morte. » Il se rend à peine compte qu'il l'a prononcé à haute voix. Il n'a pas vraiment envie qu'elle sache, mais il a besoin de dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. « Elle a eu une crise cardiaque hier. »_

_Elle l'écoute sans un bruit, le serrant inconsciemment un peu plus fort. Des larmes s'accumulent au bord de ses yeux. House n'a plus de famille désormais. Elle se sent bête et désarmée d'avoir essayé de le consoler à propos de la perte de son patient. C'était tellement plus grave que cela..._

_« Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle allait être grand-mère. » poursuit-il. « Elle ne savait même pas qu'on était ensemble. »_

_Mais surtout, il est rentré à la maison tout de suite après avoir reçu le fameux coup de téléphone. Il ne sent pas l'alcool, donc il n'a pas été dans un bar entre-temps. De plus, le temps qui s'est écoulé entre l'appel de Wilson et l'arrivée de House correspond. Il n'a pas pu faire un détour en rentrant._

_Elle est son refuge._

_« La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était il y a deux, trois ans. Je me souviens même plus... » Il prend une grande inspiration. « Je suis pathétique. »_

_Cuddy ne dit pas un mot. Il a besoin de parler. Si elle l'interrompt, il risque de se fermer._

_« J'étais le seul qu'elle avait et je l'appelais jamais, je répondais pas à ses messages. Je suppose que je l'ai jamais pardonnée d'avoir laissé mon père... » Sa voix s'estompe. Ayant besoin de se cacher, il enfouit son visage dans son cou. « C'était pas sa faute, j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé mais... »_

_Elle dépose des baisers sur le haut de son crâne. « Tout va bien House, tout va bien. Shhh... » le rassure-t-elle. « Pleure, tu es en sécurité avec moi. » Il tremble avant de se laisser aller et de se remettre à pleurer, quelques rares sanglots passant la barrière de ses lèvres._

_Il ne surmontera jamais son père. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à l'université, il lui avait dit en quelques mots que sa relation avec son père était 'compliquée', mais il avait refusé d'aller dans les détails. Depuis, elle ne l'a plus entendu mentionner John House, et il ne le mentionnera peut-être plus jamais. C'est enfoui trop profondément en lui, et personne, pas même elle, ne peut creuser aussi loin._

_Néanmoins, elle sait. Ou, tout du moins, elle pense savoir. Son père le maltraitait quand il était enfant. Elle ne peut pas se tromper._

_Ce fait l'aide sûrement à lui parler cette nuit. Même s'il n'en est de toutes façons pas capable, il n'a pas besoin de lui parler de son père, parce qu'elle sait. Elle partage une partie de son secret._

_Il saisit ses bras et les maintient autour de lui. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer avec lui._

_Elle hait John House. Elle le hait pour avoir détruit son fils. Certes, cela a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, mais ça l'a aussi irrémédiablement abimé._

_Parfois, cette nuit par exemple, elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir se faufiler dans son cerveau et y effacer tout ses mauvais souvenirs, pour mettre en lumière les bons – même si elle doute qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit de plaisant avec son père. Les évènements traumatisants sont plus enclins à être mémorisés que les évènements heureux. Mais, peut-être que les bons moments avec son père étaient si rare qu'il s'en rappelle plus fortement._

_Elle regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir se faufiler dans son cerveau._

_« Cuddy, je... tu... » balbutie-t-il.  
>« Calme-toi. » murmure-t-elle, caressant sa joue. « Prends ton temps. »<br>« 'Veux pas mourir seul sans toi. » réussit-il à prononcer._

_Elle sent sa gorge se serrer. « Ça n'arrivera pas. » promet-elle. « Je resterai avec toi. Toujours. »_

_Avec cette promesse, il pleure calmement et, une fois endormi, Cuddy se laisse à son tour porter par le sommeil._

_Quand elle se réveille, il est déjà parti, laissant un mot sur son oreiller disant qu'il doit se rendre dans l'Ohio et y rester pour une semaine. Il a même appelé Julia pour qu'elle vienne prendre soin de sa sœur, et celle-ci arrive dans la matinée. Cuddy laisse un message sur son répondeur. Il la rappelle pendant la nuit et laisse un message à son tour. Ils ne communiquent que de cette façon, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, pendant toute la semaine; elle lui raconte sa journée, il ne lui dit pas comment ça se passe dans l'Ohio. Sa voix est la première chose qu'elle entend le matin. Quand il se met à raconter un peu n'importe quoi, elle sait qu'il va s'endormir en lui parlant. Dans son dernier message, il lui dit de ne pas s'embêter à aller le chercher à l'aéroport, et aussi qu'elle lui manque beaucoup. Elle sourit quand elle l'entend, car il est rentré et s'est mis au lit quelques minutes avant qu'elle se réveille._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	24. Chapter 23

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjouuur, je vous ai fait trop attendre et j'en suis consciente. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous posterai la suite avant la semaine prochaine!  
>Laissez-moi vous présenter un nouveau personnage : Patrick Westhall; a.k.a. le bon vieux gynéco. Je l'adore, il est trop cool. Vous le reverrez sûrement un peu plus tard. Concernant son nom, vous savez que les personnages que je créé de temps en temps sortent de mes cours d'Anglais (Ouaip, comme Patrick O'Neal de Have You Seen Her Dressed In Blue. Toutafé.), celui-ci sort d'un livre (enfin, juste son patronyme). Je lisais un roman policier à l'époque, et je me suis dit, le nom de l'assassin sera celui du gynéco. Forcément, je ne vais pas vous dire de quel bouquin il s'agissait. C'est plus drôle sinon.<p>

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« Cuddy. » Elle se réveilla en sursaut. La main de House serrait doucement son avant-bras. « On est arrivés. » Elle cligna des yeux, reconnut le parking sombre de son hôpital derrière le pare-brise. Elle soupira lourdement. « Il nous reste dix minutes en fait. »<br>« Tu étais obligé de me réveiller ? »

Elle se recroquevilla et se tourna vers la vitre. Puis, changeant d'avis et craignant d'être vue plus facilement, elle se tourna vers lui et ferma les yeux.

« Il faut que j'aille chercher ma prescription d'ibuprofène. Je suppose que je te laisse là et je reviens te chercher tout de suite après. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans cet environnement lugubre, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas non plus le suivre et croiser ses employés. Elle avait accouché dans son établissement alors, forcément, ils le savaient tous. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour affronter leurs regards empreints de pitié. « Tu veux bien me donner le plaid ? »

Il ramassa la couverture qui gisait sur la banquette arrière et observa Cuddy se blottir dans le morceau de laine, d'un regard que celle-ci connaissait trop bien.

« Oui, j'ai froid. » dit-elle. « Il ne fait même pas dix degrés dehors. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça. »  
>« Je ne m'inquiète pas à ce point. »<p>

Elle arqua un sourcil sceptique. Il embrassa son front, sortit de la voiture et s'éloigna en boitillant. Il se rendit directement à la pharmacie, y retira une douzaine de flacons d'ibuprofène et traversa la clinique pour atteindre le bureau du doyen. Obéissant à sa routine, il entra dans la pièce sans frapper et s'affala dans une des chaises installées en face de la table. Voir Wilson aujourd'hui fut une bouffée d'oxygène. Il se contenta de rester assis là, observant son ami signer un papier.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle aille mieux. » dit-il. Wilson leva les yeux vers lui. « Elle a voulu rentrer à la maison, mais... » Il eut un rictus nerveux. « Elle se fait mal, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer... » Il laissa échapper un soupir las.

Le doyen laissa passer quelques secondes, assimilant la nouvelle, avant de demander : « Comment _tu_ vas ? »

House secoua la tête avant de répondre : « C'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est qu'elle a besoin d'aide, et que je ne peux pas la lui donner. »

« House, ne fais pas ça. » le coupa-t-il. « Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu comptes pour elle. Ne fous pas ça en l'air. » Il ferma le dossier et le rangea dans un coin du bureau.

« Je sais. » Il baissa les yeux, examina ses chaussures. « J'y arrive plus. » prononça-t-il d'une voix faible. « Elle me manque. » Il décida de jouer distraitement avec le pommeau de sa canne. « C'est plus la même. »

Wilson prit calmement la parole. « House, prends du temps pour toi. On pourrait sortir faire un bowling un soir ou... »

« On ne se bagarre plus ! » brailla-t-il presque. « Elle n'essaie plus de me tenir tête. Elle se dégonfle, elle se couche et elle pleure. »  
>« Tu as vraiment besoin de passer du temps seul. » insista le doyen.<p>

« Tu comprends pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule, Wilson ! Je peux pas la laisser parce qu'il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi ! » Il respira laborieusement. « Je sais pas où _ma_ Cuddy est passée... » Il se passa une main sur le front, Wilson le regarda en pinçant les lèvres. « Il est deux heures, je devrais y aller. » dit alors House en se levant. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous, il voulait simplement fuir, aussi vite que possible. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'atteindre la porte, son ami l'arrêta.

« Attends. » Et même s'il avait peur de la réponse, il demanda : « Tu m'as dit qu'elle se faisait mal. A quel point ? »

House se crispa. C'était leur secret absolu. Mais Wilson était leur ami le plus proche, et peut-être bien le seul. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui. Quand ça le concernait, House était très réservé et parvenait toujours à prendre sur lui. Maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul concerné, il était tellement désespéré qu'il essaierait de demander de l'aide, pour une fois. Cuddy était la seule énigme qu'il ne résoudrait jamais. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez résistant pour lui permettre de se reposer sur lui.

« Elle s'est coupée. Elle a trouvé ma morphine et est passée à deux doigts de l'overdose. »

Il soupira. Sous le choc, Wilson ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Il faut vraiment que vous parliez à quelqu'un, surtout elle. Je suis sûr que Nolan acceptera de la voir. »  
>« Comme si je pouvais la convaincre d'aller voir un psy. Tu sais comment elle est. »<br>« Je m'inquiète vraiment pour vous deux. Je sais que Cuddy n'est pas la seule à devoir faire face et – »  
>« C'est pas le problème. » répéta-t-il, quittant la pièce pour de bon, et retourna rapidement vers le parking. Dès que Cuddy se tint debout, il referma ses bras autour d'elle, la pressant fort contre lui. Elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte et, à la place, tapota son épaule.<br>« Merci, mais, » le repoussa-t-elle doucement. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un câlin pour aller chez le gynéco, tu sais. »  
>« Et si c'est moi qui en ai besoin ? » murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas distinctement. Elle se recula.<br>« Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ? »

Il n'était plus capable de le prononcer. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et ce serait un poids trop grand pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas porter ses propres faiblesses; les siennes seraient un tel fardeau !

« Rien. » dit-il, baissant les yeux pour claquer la portière.  
>« House. » insista-t-elle.<br>« Rien d'important. »

Elle soupira silencieusement. House boita vers les ascenseurs, Cuddy sur les talons. Ils attendirent devant les portes métalliques sans dire un mot. Il n'osa pas prendre sa main, mais il se tourna vers elle. Elle mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre, ses yeux gris perdus dans le vide, et ses mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau, évitant ainsi de se triturer les doigts. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Il ignorait pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'elle. C'était bête et égoïste. Il était son roc, et pas le contraire. Elle avait besoin de lui faire confiance et de s'appuyer sur lui, il devait rester fort, ou au moins le paraître.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur, House appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Fortuitement, le bureau de Westhall était situé près des ascenseurs. Même si Cuddy pouvait marcher sans trop de gêne, elle devait bien admettre que l'emplacement était pratique. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aurait le temps de l'apercevoir.

Le diagnosticien fixa son reflet sur les portes. Cette fois, elle regardait ses chaussures. Ses boucles brunes étaient rassemblées dans une queue de cheval nouée sur sa nuque, quelques rares mèches s'en échappant et dégringolant devant ses oreilles. Elle était belle, mais semblait tellement fatiguée...

Le miroir disparut lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée. Cuddy se tendit et se rapprocha inconsciemment de House. Quelques personnes les rejoignirent, aucun d'eux ne leur prêta la moindre attention, excepté une infirmière qui tendit gentiment sa main. « Dr Cuddy, bonjour. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

La doyenne lui serra la main et lui offrit un sourire poli, un tantinet gâché par les tons violacés qui soulignaient ses yeux. « Merci. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers House mais ne lui donna pas sa main, ni même un sourire. Il s'en fichait. C'était mieux ainsi, si personne ne faisait preuve de fausse compassion envers lui. S'il avait été méchant avec cette infirmière auparavant, il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais c'était très probable. Tout le monde dans l'hôpital connaissait sa réputation de toutes façons, même les nouveaux arrivants et les étudiants. Oui, le médecin estropié qui a pour nom de famille un nom commun est peut-être un génie, mais c'est aussi un con et un emmerdeur, alors veillez à l'éviter le plus possible. Il était plutôt satisfait de cette situation, finalement. Pas de stupide contrat social à respecter.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au second étage, libérant les gens qui étaient montés au rez-de-chaussée, laissant House et Cuddy seuls pour le voyage de quelques secondes qu'il leur restait.

Il sortit de la cabine avant elle, la cachant de sa grande taille. Quelques pas plus loin se trouvait le bureau du docteur Patrick Westhall. House tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, Cuddy la saisit avant qu'il n'en eût le temps et frappa à la porte, lui adressant un sourire narquois. Il arbora un air d'innocence presque parfait, et serra sa main.

« Entrez. » les invita une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Westhall se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, lisant un dossier à travers ses petites lunettes en demie-lune. « Bonjour vous deux. » les salua-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. « Asseyez-vous. » Ils s'exécutèrent, s'installant en face de lui. Il abandonna son dossier sur un coin de la table, enleva ses lunettes et les rangea dans leur étui avec soin. « Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ensemble. »

« Merci. » répondit Cuddy. « Je suis contente qu'on ait pu se réconcilier aussi. »

Il sourit encore. House était presque émerveillé par sa capacité à paraître si gentil – qui pouvait sérieusement leur souhaiter d'être ensemble ? Peut-être qu'il pensait vraiment ses dires, cependant. Westhall était une personne très gentille. Il avait été engagé par le prédécesseur de Cuddy, et avait toujours travaillé au PPTH depuis. Ayant assisté à l'évolution de leur relation, de l'infarctus de l'un à l'accouchement de l'autre, il connaissait très bien House et Cuddy. Il avait d'ailleurs été l'un des premiers – et l'un des rares – à les féliciter suite à l'annonce de la grossesse.

Il était très proche de la retraite. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas trouver son travail monotone, fatiguant ou ennuyeux. Comme House, il en était avide, à la différence près que lui était avide de pouvoir aider des femmes à donner la vie, et des parents à trouver leur voie, chose que le diagnosticien avait renoncé à comprendre. Ses yeux innocents d'un bleu de bébé regardaient toujours leurs homologues avec respect et sagesse. Sa peau était marquée par le temps, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus inoffensif. Ses cheveux blancs, parsemés de reflets roux d'héritage irlandais, étaient toujours soigneusement peignés, ses cravates toujours soigneusement nouées, ses chemines toujours soigneusement repassées. Westhall était quelqu'un très calme et très soigneux. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Cuddy lui avait tout de suite accordé sa confiance.

« Alors, comment vous vous en sortez ? »

« Plutôt bien. » mentit-elle. Il avait l'air tellement gentil qu'elle craignait de le décevoir si elle lui disait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. D'un autre côté, que pouvait-il y faire ? Son regard transperça le sien le temps d'une seconde. Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Il décida sagement de laisser tomber, sourit, et se tourna vers House, qui jouait avec le pommeau de sa canne. Sentant deux paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, il sortit de sa torpeur.

« Comme elle a dit. » commenta-t-il.  
>« Très bien. » dit l'aîné. « Nous allons suivre la routine post-partum habituelle. » Cuddy hocha la tête. « En passant les questions sur l'accouchement. Des saignements depuis ? »<p>

Elle acquiesça à nouveau. « On dirait que ça a pris fin il y a deux ou trois jours ceci dit. »

« Très bien. Etant donné que vous n'allaiterez pas, vous devriez vous attendre à un retour de vos menstruations dans les prochaines semaines. » House leva les yeux au ciel avec un long soupir. « Désolé ! » s'excusa le médecin irlandais. Cuddy eut un petit rire.

« Hum, d'ailleurs, à propos de mon lait maternel... » Elle pinça les lèvres et rougit, incapable d'en parler. Tenter de s'exprimer avec des gestes serait encore plus maladroit. « Je veux dire, je sais que ça va bien finir de, euh, vous savez... Mais qu'est-ce-que je peux faire maintenant ? »

« Oh. » Westhall sourit gentiment. « Une feuille de chou dans le soutien-gorge vous aidera. »

« Eww. » laissa échapper House. « Vous pouviez pas choisir quelque chose qui sent meilleur ? » Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. Le sourire amusé du médecin s'élargit.

« Un bandage enroulé autour du buste devrait également être utile. Vos canaux galactophores seront secs dans une semaine ou deux si vous n'essayez pas de tirer du lait. Et ensuite vous serez tranquille. » Cuddy acquiesça avec un sourire. « Ressentez-vous de la douleur quelque part ? »

« A part mon ventre, rien. Parfois ma poitrine, mais j'imagine que c'est normal. »  
>« Absolument normal. » confirma Westhall. « Et en urinant ? »<br>« C'est encore un peu gênant, mais pas douloureux. »  
>« Très bien. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dont vous voudriez me parler ? »<br>« Elle dort beaucoup. » intervint House.  
>« Je suis fatiguée. » répliqua Cuddy.<br>« Mais tu dors vraiment beaucoup. »  
>« Parce que je suis vraiment fatiguée. » insista-t-elle, le suppliant du regard de se taire.<p>

Westhall se contenta de les regarder avant d'avoir le dernier mot. « Dormez si vous en ressentez le besoin, Dr Cuddy. Mais n'oubliez pas de vivre à un rythme régulier. »

« Je comprends. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Passons à l'examen clinique, si vous le voulez bien. » Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'autre partie de la pièce, dissimulée par un rideau blanc. Cuddy laissa son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise et s'apprêta à le suivre, House saisissant son poignet.

« Si tu veux, je peux– »

« Ça ira. » le coupa-t-elle doucement avant de disparaître derrière le rideau. House soupira, se mit à jouer avec la boule à neige posée sur le bureau de Westhall. Il entendit de l'eau tomber dans un évier, le médecin se laver les mains. Le halètement d'une poire suivit, puis : « Votre tension artérielle se porte bien. » « Tant mieux. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin enfilait des gants en latex, et Cuddy faisait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Puis ce fut son corps glissant sur le siège en cuir.

« Détendez-vous, Dr Cuddy. » suivit quelques secondes plus tard.  
>« J'essaie. » répondit-elle d'une voix faible.<br>« Respirez profondément. »  
>« Je suis désolée, je-je-je... »<br>« Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est rien. Prenez votre temps. » la rassura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Et House était sûr qu'il souriait, bordel. Et une fois qu'elle serait prête, il lui dirait son foutu 'très bien'. Et puis, qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ? Etait-il assis patiemment entre ses cuisses écartées ? Ou lui tenait-il la main ?

House devrait être là avec elle, tenant sa main, caressant son front, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Westhall était un bon médecin. Il était doué. Il était gentil. Néanmoins, à ce moment précis, il le haïssait.

Il secoua furieusement la boule, ne faisant même pas attention aux paillettes blanches se heurtant à ses parois. Il entendit Cuddy respirer pendant quelques secondes, puis elle dit : « D'accord. Je suis prête. Qu'on en finisse. » « Très bien. Dites-moi dès que ça ne va pas. »

Elle rejetait son aide mais laissait le bon vieux gynéco la consoler ? Il le haïssait ! Elle n'émit pas un seul son, cependant il pouvait presque l'entendre serrer les dents et prendre sur elle.

« Tout va pour le mieux. » conclut Westhall. « Je vous laisse vous en remettre. » « Merci. » Il jeta ses gants à la poubelle, retourna à son bureau et s'y rassit.  
>« Elle est chouette, hein ? » sourit-il à House, qui lui lança un regard déconcerté. « La boule de Noël. »<br>« Oh. » Il baissa les yeux vers la babiole toujours nichée entre ses deux mains et la reposa sur la table. « Très chouette. »  
>« Le Dr Cuddy va bien. » dit-il. « Son corps s'en remet correctement. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est très consciencieux à vous deux d'avoir demandé à me voir si tôt, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. »<br>« C'est moi qui ai demandé ce rendez-vous, en fait. Ça a été un peu compliqué de la conduire à l'hôpital. » précisa-t-il.  
>« Ah. Je vois. » Il se pencha sur le bureau, fit signe à House de faire de même. « Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. » lui confia-t-il à voix basse. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en remette si bien que ça, psychologiquement. »<br>« Nan. Moi non plus. »

« Vous devriez essayer de la faire parler à un psychologue. » lui conseilla Westhall au moment où Cuddy entrait dans la pièce. Les voyant se faire des confidences, elle eut un sourire gêné, et s'empara de son manteau. « Très bien. » dit le médecin avec son sourire habituel. Il se leva et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte. « N'oubliez pas de me donner un coup de fil pour la consultation post-natale dans six mois. C'est très important. »

Elle acquiesça. « Nous n'oublierons pas. Merci, Dr Westhall. »

« Passez une bonne après-midi. »

La porte se ferma et c'était terminé. Cuddy se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, prêtant à peine attention à House. « Je t'avais bien dit que j'allais bien. » dit-elle d'une voix pleine de reproches. Il ne répliqua pas immédiatement. Elle essayait de faire en sorte que le mauvais moment qu'elle venait de passer soit de sa faute, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela. C'était bien lui qui avait insisté, après tout: pour rien, puisque selon Westhall, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, sa rancœur et sa colère prirent le dessus.

« Oh je suis vraiment désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi. Peut-être que tu aurais préféré que je fasse le con et que je m'en tape ? » cracha-t-il. Elle se tourna vers lui avec une mine mi-furieuse, mi-choquée. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, rejoignirent le parking puis leur voiture dans un silence tendu, aucun des deux ne regrettant leurs mots.

« J'ai entendu, à propos du psy. » dit-elle, à mi-chemin entre l'hôpital et sa maison. Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'ajouter : « Juste pour que tu saches, j'y vais pas. »  
>« Oh que si tu vas y aller. » Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. « Je te trainerai là-bas si tu m'y obliges, mais tu vas aller voir un psy. »<br>« C'est hors de question. » refusa-t-elle, son irritation grandissant. Elle n'avait franchement pas besoin qu'il lui fasse la morale.  
>« Cuddy, sois raisonnable. » insista-t-il, accélérant inconsciemment. « Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. »<p>

« Oh, c'est toi qui me dis d'être raisonnable ! » Il ne répondit pas, et elle vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendre. Elle savait qu'elle avait atteint son point faible. Le pire, c'est qu'elle le regrettait à peine. « Et si tu es le seul à qui je veux en parler ? » dit-elle d'une voix plus calme. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache... »

« Tu ne m'en parles jamais ! » protesta-t-il.

« Oui, et bien, je suis pas prête ! Et, d'ailleurs, dois-je te rappeler que tu ne m'en parles jamais non plus ? On ne se parle jamais, House ! C'est notre problème ! » Silence. « Merde, qu'est-ce-qu'il va pas avec toi ? » s'emporta-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu es si bizarre en ce moment ? »

« Je suis pas bizarre. »  
>« Tu viens de passer devant la maison. »<p>

Il freina violemment, fit marche-arrière et aperçut leur allée de garage. Il se gara, Cuddy sortit de la voiture avant même qu'il eût éteint le moteur. Il la regarda partir avec un soupir las. Puis, se saisissant du sac plastique contenant ses précieux flacons d'ibuprofène, il la suivit, l'entendit inviter Julia à rester pour dîner. Il salua sa sœur d'un bref geste de la main, jeta son manteau sur le canapé et marcha sur les pas de Cuddy.

« Tu évites notre dispute ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bains, agrippant son poignet. Il savait qu'ils ne se débarrasseraient pas de ce malentendu tant que sa sœur était chez eux.

« Notre dispute ? Quelle dispute ? »

Elle s'enfuit sans un regard, libéra ses cheveux de l'élastique qui les retenait. Ils disparut dans leur chambre, inexplicablement en colère. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il claqua la porte, et fronça les sourcils. Il se fâchait rarement à ce point-là durant leurs disputes _sérieuses_. A quel propos pouvait-il bien être en colère ? Ils n'étaient simplement pas d'accord l'un avec l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, loin de là. De plus, c'était lui qui avait commencé en lui parlant du psy. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Elle frappa à la porte, mais il ne répondit pas. « House ? » appela-t-elle. Toujours pas de réponse. « Je vois. » dit-elle dans un soupir. Cuddy abandonna et se dirigea vers le salon, trouva son manteau gisant sur le canapé. « Range tes affaires dans le placard pour une fois, bordel ! » s'écria-t-elle dans le vide, puisqu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle ramassa le vêtement. Il était lourd et tiède. Le serrant contre sa poitrine, elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda Julia en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa sœur. Cuddy hocha la tête, le dos de sa main pressé contre ses lèvres alors que des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler.

« Je crois que j'ai foiré. » marmonna-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes. Julia entoura ses épaules de son bras, puis la serra contre elle.  
>« Là, là. » murmura-t-elle, caressant son dos. Cuddy s'étrangla avec ses sanglots, se laissa bercer et enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa sœur.<br>« Il-il a dit qu'il m'emmènerait chez le ps-psy, et je peux pas, je... » balbutia-t-elle.  
>« Shh, shh. » l'apaisa sa sœur. « Une seule chose à la fois. Calme-toi. »<p>

Elle fit frénétiquement oui de la tête, respira profondément. « Je peux pas y aller. » souffla Cuddy. « Je peux pas, crois-moi, je peux pas... »

« Ça va aller, tu n'iras pas. » promit Julia. « Tu n'iras pas, ma chérie. »  
>« Je voulais pas qu'il se fâche. »<p>

Et elle pleura de plus belle.

Julia ne se rappelait pas que sa petite sœur l'ait laissée la consoler de cette façon. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, elles se faisaient des confidences, partageaient à peu près tout, jusqu'à l'adolescence, où Lisa était devenue une personne très secrète et renfermée. Elle dissimulait ses émotions devant elle la plupart du temps avec, bien sûr, quelques rares exceptions. Aujourd'hui en était une. Les barrières que Cuddy avait construites autour d'elle s'effondraient.

« Je lui parlerai. » dit l'aînée au bout de quelques minutes.

Cuddy secoua la tête. « Il ne t'écoutera pas s'il daigne ouvrir la porte. » Elle renifla. « Je suppose qu'on devrait le laisser bouder un moment. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Julia acquiesça et glissa une main dans les boucles brunes de sa sœur, qui se blottit plus près d'elle.

* * *

><p><em>TBC... <span>N'hésitez pas à reviewer<span> ! Environ 150 personnes ont lu sans reviewer le dernier chapitre, ça déçoit un peu._


	25. Chapter 24

**Spoiler** : Ouh làlà, un paquet... 3x09 "Finding Judas", 3x10 "Merry Little Christmas", 3x11 "Words and Deeds", 5x24 "Both Sides Now", 6x01 "Broken".  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! *fait un câlin à tous* Voilà un long chapitre pour vous remercier (et même pas en retard, en plus!). La suite risque de tarder un peu plus, car elle n'est pas encore traduite. (Voui, j'ai eu deux semaines de vacances pour le faire, mais procrastination quoi. Pardon.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Julia était rentrée chez elle, Rachel dormait, il était plus de dix heures, et Cuddy n'en pouvait plus du comportement de House. Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis leur dispute, même pas pour diner. Rachel l'avait réclamé, et sa mère en avait assez d'inventer des excuses pour le couvrir.<p>

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et, peu importe qu'il voulût qu'elle entre ou pas, poussa la porte sans frapper, et la referma prudemment derrière elle. Il était recroquevillé sur le lit, allongé sur le flanc en lui tournant le dos, se tenant la cuisse droite. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet, s'assit au bord du matelas. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Il l'ignora complètement, bien que feindre le sommeil n'eût pas été nécessaire. Elle savait qu'il était peu enclin à lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Néanmoins, elle essaya de discuter.

« House, » se lança-t-elle. « Il faut que tu manges. » Pas de réponse. « Je t'ai gardé des pâtes dans le frigo. » Toujours pas de réponse. « Si tu préfères autre chose, dis-moi. Je te le préparerai. »

Il refusa de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle soupira, baissa les yeux vers lui. Il semblait si fragile et vulnérable, roulé en boule sur les couvertures. Ses doigts serraient fermement sa cuisse. Il avait souffert tout ce temps-là, et elle n'avait rien remarqué. Enfin, si elle l'avait remarqué, elle avait inconsciemment choisi d'être égoïste et de l'ignorer. Elle se détestait. Elle était censée être là pour lui, le laisser s'appuyer sur elle comme il le faisait avec elle. Elle tendit la main, caressant son dos du bout des doigts.

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle à voix basse, un sanglot étreignant sa gorge. « Je sais que je t'ai exclu, que je n'ai pas fait attention à tes besoins. Je suis horrible. Et égoïste. » Il ne répondait toujours pas. Sa main retomba sur le matelas.

Il l'entendit agiter nerveusement quelque chose qui ressemblait à un flacon contenant des pilules. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui donnait-elle de l'ibuprofène s'il revenait de la pharmacie ?

Parce que ce n'était pas de l'ibuprofène.

« Ça fait un moment que je garde ça. Juste au cas où. » dit-elle. « J'espérais que je n'aurais pas à t'en donner. » Elle s'interrompit, posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet. « Si tu veux en prendre, vas-y, mais... Pas devant moi. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, vaincue. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre la drogue. Il se retourna et, comme il s'y attendait, reconnut des cachets de Vicodin.

« Tu comprends pas, hein ? » cracha-t-il.

Elle se figea, sa main saisissant la poignée de porte. « Que-quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

Il se leva, sa cuisse nichée dans sa main, se saisit du flacon, le lui montra en regardant Cuddy dans les yeux. Elle déglutit. Il ne lui semblerait jamais menaçant, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu veux encore traverser ça ? » demanda-t-il. Elle allait répliquer mais il la coupa. « Je t'ai fait du mal pendant des années à cause de la drogue. Est-ce-que je dois te rappeler tout ce que j'ai fait ? » Elle secoua la tête, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il lui ravive la mémoire, mais ce fut vain. Il l'ignora et poursuivit. « Je t'ai dit que tu ferais une mauvaise mère, je t'ai harcelée pour avoir des pilules, j'ai crié depuis le balcon que j'avais couché avec toi, tu as même été obligée de te parjurer ! »

« Fais pas ça... » murmurait-elle alors qu'il continuait son énumération, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte de colère et d'amertume.

« Je t'ai constamment repoussée, je n'étais pas là quand tu avais besoin de moi. J'ai subi deux sevrages pour être un homme meilleur pour toi, pour te mériter. J'ai même failli te tuer à cause de cette... cette merde ! »

Elle pressa ses paumes sur ses oreilles, s'éloignant de lui. Il n'interrompit pas son discours impitoyable, avança de quelques boitillements vers elle. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur à présent, son ombre la recouvrant.

« On s'est sortis de tout ce bordel, et tu fous tout ça en l'air ? Merde, qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Cuddy ? »  
>« Je veux que tu ailles bien ! » cria-t-elle enfin.<p>

« J'ai pas besoin de Vicodin ! Je veux pas retourner en arrière ! » Pour le prouver, il jeta le flacon au sol, si fort que les parois de plastique se brisèrent et les pilules s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la tension électrisant l'atmosphère.

« Regarde la vérité en face, House. » insista-t-elle. « Tu as mal. Je te laisse prendre de la Vicodin, alors fais-le ! Je sais que tu es accro, et que tu as beso– »

« Je suis pas accro ! » rétorqua-t-il en élevant un peu trop la voix, ses mots résonnant dans la pièce. Ils se turent, craignant d'entendre Rachel pleurer. Ce qui n'arriva pas.

Cuddy secoua la tête, confuse. « Qu'est-ce-que toi, tu veux ? Je veux t'aider, mais tu... tu ne me laisses jamais m'approcher de toi ! » Elle s'avança, ses gestes exprimant tout son épuisement. « Tu m'as promis que tu me dirais si quoi que ce soit n'allait pas, mais tu me dis jamais rien ! Tu tiens jamais tes promesses ! Et j'en ai marre de devoir décoder ton comportement ! »

« Peut-être que tu devrais juste te demander si tu n'es pas un problème, aussi ! » répliqua-t-il. « Regarde-toi ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Oh, c'est moi le problème ? Très bien. » dit-elle froidement. « Je suis désolée d'être tombée enceinte de toi, je suis désolée d'avoir porté ta progéniture pendant neuf foutus mois, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à lui donner la vie ! Tout est de ma faute après tout ! » cria-t-elle.

« Je voulais pas dire ça ! »  
>« Pars, si je suis un problème ! » continua-t-elle, ne l'entendant pas. « Je te retiens pas ! »<br>« Si, tu me retiens ! »  
>« Non ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, House ! »<br>« Que si ! Je te laisse seule une seule matinée et tu finis ivre morte... » commença-t-il à lister.  
>« Sors ! » ordonna-t-elle, pointant la porte du doigt et refusant de l'écouter.<br>« Tu as manqué de te tuer ! Tu es instable, t'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, tu peux pas prendre soin de toi ! »  
>« Mais sors, bordel ! »<br>« Si tu me retiens, parce que tu es faible et tu nous fous en l'air ! »

Sa main saisit celle de Cuddy avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue.

Même la doyenne ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ils s'immobilisèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, l'un aussi choqué que l'autre. Elle n'était jamais devenue violente pendant leurs disputes, et lui non plus. C'était toujours une affaire de mots. Frapper, faire mal avec des mots. Même si cela pouvait être plus douloureux et conséquent qu'un poing.

Ils avaient poussé les choses trop loin, au point où elle avait voulu le gifler. Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu mais cette pensée avait dû traverser son esprit aveuglé par la colère. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot nerveux, les ramenant vers la réalité. Il lâcha sa main.

« Je vais prendre la chambre d'amis. » marmonna-t-elle en se retournant. Il hocha la tête et la regarda partir, avant de s'affaler sur le lit.

xxx

_« Cuddy. » geint-il.  
>« Attends. »<br>« Cuuuuuddyyyyyyy. »  
>« Je finis juste ça ! »<em>

_Il soupire, pousse l'écran de l'ordinateur portable jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se ferme. Cuddy lui lance un regard noir en entendant la petite musique annonçant la mise en veille._

_« Il est déjà six heures. C'est l'heure de notre moment canapé. » dit House. Elle allonge le bras pour rallumer son ordinateur, mais il le maintient fermé.  
>« Pas aujourd'hui. » refuse-t-elle.<br>« J'ai dit, c'est l'heure de notre moment canapé ! »_

_Il fait le tour du bureau, saisit sa main, l'oblige à se relever et la guide vers le sofa, doucement mais fermement, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Jetant l'éponge, elle se laisse tomber sur les coussins. Un peu de détente ne lui fera pas de mal. Tant qu'elle peut se remettre au travail ensuite. Il baisse les stores, verrouille la porte avant de s'agenouiller devant la table basse. House soulève ses pieds, les libère de leurs chaussures. Il abandonne le droit sur la table et masse son pied gauche, puis sa cheville, son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse, jusqu'à l'extrémité de son bas, qu'il retire en le roulant le long de sa jambe. Tout au long de son voyage, Cuddy soupire de bien-être._

_« Tu es beaucoup trop tendue. » dit-il en prenant soin de sa jambe droite, sa cheville posée sur son épaule.  
>« Je sais. »<em>

_Son pouce presse un point sous son mollet. « Sens les nœuds, là ? »_

_« Tais-toi, tu veux bien ? » le coupe-t-elle, frottant ses tempes. Il obéit, poursuivant son massage sans un mot. Puis il s'assoit à côté d'elle, lui retire sa veste et son haut, soulage ses seins douloureux de son soutien-gorge. Elle le laisse faire, trop fatiguée pour protester. Il tapote sa cuisse gauche. Elle sourit légèrement et s'allonge, sa tête posée sur ses genoux._

_Quelques minutes passent en silence. Elle ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment alors qu'il glisse une main dans ses cheveux, et caresse occasionnellement son front. La main de Cuddy se promène sur son ventre. Elle se sent bien. L'épuisement comprimant ses tempes commence à se faire plus supportable. Elle ne veut plus jamais se lever._

_« Tu as préparé le diner ? » demande-t-elle soudainement.  
>« Non. Pas eu le temps. »<br>« Pitié, House ! » se plaint-elle. « On va encore diner si tard ! »  
>« Mais non, on va commander un chinois ou... »<br>« Je veux un vrai repas. » l'interrompt-elle._

_Il laisse échapper un soupir las. « Oui, et bien j'étais un peu à l'hôpital en train de bosser toute la journée, alors j'ai pas eu le temps de cuisiner. Désolé ! »_

_« Bosser, ce qui signifie te pointer à dix heures, voler le déjeuner de Wilson, » dit-elle en s'asseyant, empoignant son soutien-gorge pour l'enfiler. Il la regarde faire avec déception. « Glander toute la journée en faisant semblant de réfléchir, et éviter la clinique. » Elle glisse ses pieds dans ses escarpins – ou plutôt, les force à y rentrer. « Et quand finalement faire tes heures de clinique, emmerder ton monde. Tu es tellement occupé ! » ajoute-t-elle._

_« Ça fait des jours que je t'ai pas embêtée. » plaide-t-il._

_« Tu sais sur quoi je travaillais quand tu es entré ? » demande Cuddy, haussant le ton tout en faisant passer son pull par sa tête. « Un papier pour l'avocat parce qu'un de tes patients s'est encore plaint de toi ! » Il se lève pour lui tendre sa veste. « Tu fais des efforts pour moi, je comprends. » reprend-elle. « Mais essaie de faire de même avec tes patients. »_

_Elle se dirige vers son bureau, s'empare de son ordinateur et de quelques papiers. Il les lui prend des mains et les repose sur la table alors qu'elle lui lance un regard noir._

_« Oh, non. Non non non. Tu ramènes pas ça à la maison. »_

_Elle soupire, se masse le front. « House, si je ne finis pas ça ce soir, je vais avoir plus de travail demain, et le surlendemain, ça va s'empiler, et... »_

_Il ne l'écoute pas, décroche son manteau de la patère, prend son attaché-case et sa main. « Allez, rentrons. »_

_A contrecœur, elle obéit et le suit à l'extérieur._

_Ils arrivent chez elle vingt minutes plus tard. Marina se dépêche de sortir, sachant qu'ils ont besoin d'intimité. House insiste auprès de Cuddy pour lui prendre son manteau et son sac, massant ses épaules au passage. Elle s'enfuit vers la chambre de Rachel, où sa fille joue. Il la suit, son téléphone à la main._

_« Bonjour toi. » la salue-t-il en entrant dans la chambre. Rachel court vers lui, lui tend les bras pour lui demander de la porter. Il la soulève prudemment, la tient au creux de son coude.  
>« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux diner ? » demande-t-il à Cuddy en composant un numéro.<br>« Tu piques ! » s'exclame l'enfant après avoir embrassé sa joue._

_Il passe ses doigts sur son début de barbe. « Oh. Vraiment ? »_

_« House. » râle la doyenne. « Je t'ai dit non. » Il lui lance un de ses regards désapprobateurs qu'elle hait tant. « D'accord. » abandonne-t-elle. « Ce que tu veux. » Le regard persiste. « Ecoute, j'en sais rien ! Commande n'importe quoi ! » réplique-t-elle sèchement. Sa fille la fixe du regard avec une moue inquiète. Cuddy lui sourit. « Et si on allait prendre ton bain, ma puce ? »_

_La petite acquiesce avec joie. House la repose par terre, la laisse partir dans la salle de bains avec sa mère._

_« Tu devrais pas te changer d'abord ? » dit-il en marchant sur leurs pas.  
>« Ça ira. » Elle lui claque presque la porte au nez.<em>

_Il s'immobilise là un moment, hébété, soupire et s'éloigne vers le salon. Evidemment, elle est fatiguée, elle n'a pas vu sa fille de toute la journée, elle a besoin de passer du temps loin de lui. Il peut comprendre. Néanmoins, il se sent négligé. Même s'ils travaillent dans le même bâtiment, il la voit à peine. Elle lui manque, terriblement. Leur relation semble avoir perdu cette étincelle qui brillait entre eux. Ça n'est plus que de la routine affreusement ennuyeuse._

_C'est dur de l'admettre, mais il s'inquiète. Parfois, elle semble oublier qu'elle n'est pas seule, et que ce bébé est autant à lui qu'à elle. Elle devrait prendre soin de la vie qui grandit en elle. Est-ce-qu'elle le veut vraiment, ce bébé ? Autant que lui ? Il se le demande._

_Il le veut vraiment. Il l'aime déjà !_

_Il veut une famille avec elle, regarder ses enfants grandir, vieillir avec Cuddy à ses côtés. Il en a marre d'être malheureux. Il veut beaucoup de choses, et il se demande s'il peut encore les obtenir. Il a l'impression de les avoir laissées filer avant d'avoir le temps de s'en apercevoir et de les rattraper. Comme un morceau de savon._

_Après le diner, elle met Rachel au lit et s'installe dans le canapé, une couverture sur ses genoux et une tasse de thé dans ses mains, surtout pour se tenir chaud car elle le boit à peine. Il essaie de lire un magazine, assis à côté d'elle, mais il lui est impossible de se concentrer. Il a besoin de savoir, même si son ventre se tord d'angoisse à l'idée de lui demander._

_Les mots sortent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter : « Tu veux toujours de Progéniture ? »_

_Elle se crispe, prend une gorgée nerveuse de son thé, se tourne vers lui, sa surprise peinte sur son visage, et le fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de prononcer froidement : « Comment tu peux poser une question pareille ? »_

_Elle retourne à la contemplation de son thé, remue sa tasse, la lumière émise par la lampe éclatée sur le liquide vert. « Tu n'en veux plus. » murmure-t-elle, couvrant ses yeux d'une main, puis la laissant retomber sur les coussins. « Je savais que tu finirais par te dégonfler. » Elle secoue légèrement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Son rêve s'effondre._

_« Je me dégonfle pas ! » proteste-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. « Je veux ce bébé autant que toi. »  
>« Alors pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » s'énerve-t-elle, posant rageusement le mug sur la table. Elle se lève et lui fait face. « Bien sûr que je le veux ! Tu crois que je le garderais, sinon ? Etre enceinte à plus de quarante ans est risqué, surtout pour moi, et tu le sais ! »<br>« Je pense pas que toi, tu le saches. » dit-il en se mettant debout. Loin d'être impressionnée par sa taille, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Regarde-toi, Cuddy. Tu caches ta grossesse à tout l'hôpital, quand tu rentres à la maison tu meurs d'épuisement. Tu es enceinte de cinq mois et tu n'as pas pris une seule journée de congé. C'est ce que j'appelle prendre des risques ! »  
>« Je ne prends pas de risques ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon travail, et mon hôpital. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je me suis battue pour les avoir ! »<br>« Ton hôpital, toujours ton hôpital ! » lui lance-t-il. « Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que tu peux gérer un enfant, une grossesse risquée et un travail stressant à la fois ? »_

_Cuddy riposte, défendant son orgueil. « Je peux le faire ! »_

_« Tu peux pas ! C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as subi une fausse-couche il y a cinq ans, tu crois pas ? Parce que tu travailles trop ? »  
>Des larmes commencent à envahir ses yeux. « Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, House ! T'étais pas là ! » braille-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. « T'as jamais été là, t'es jamais là ! »<br>« Je suis jamais là ? » crie-t-il, encore plus fort qu'elle. « Merde, comment tu peux dire ça ? Je vis chez toi depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble, je te soutiens, et– »  
>« C'est vrai ! Vivre chez moi et me soutenir, ce qui, pour toi, signifie t'affaler sur mon canapé, me faire l'amour parfois, et ne rien foutre la plupart du temps. Tu m'aides jamais ! Tu cuisines à peine, tu m'aides jamais avec la lessive, le repassage, le ménage, les courses,... »<em>

_Il coupe son énumération sans fin. « Je suis un peu estropié, tu vois. »_

_« Ne me dis pas que ta jambe t'empêche de mettre le linge dans la machine ! Tu ne peux pas toujours en faire une excuse. Je te demande pas de passer l'aspirateur dans toute la maison et de rester debout pendant des heures, je veux juste que tu me donnes un coup de main ! C'est trop te demander ? » Il tente de répliquer, mais elle le coupe. « D'ailleurs, est-ce-que ta jambe t'empêche de baisser la lunette des toilettes ? De fermer les tiroirs dans la salle de bains ? Tu as intérêt à faire quelques changements, sinon je vais te foutre dehors ! Je ne peux pas tout faire ! »_

_« C'est vraiment moi qui me cherche des excuses, ici ? »  
>« Ne change pas de sujet ! » a-t-elle le temps de crier. Il l'ignore.<br>« Tu ne caches pas ta grossesse parce que tu as peur de perdre ton travail. Tu as honte d'être avec moi. Ça ne concerne que ta putain de fierté ! »  
>« C'est faux ! C'est complètement faux ! » nie-t-elle.<br>« Honnêtement, qu'est-ce-que les gens vont dire ? Oh, la doyenne de Médecine s'est fait mettre en cloque par l'autre connard boiteux ! » imite-t-il. « Pauvre gosse, il méritait pas de naitre dans une famille aussi mal foutue ! Oh je me demande à quoi il va ressembler ! Peut-être qu'il va finir drogué, comme son père, ou peut-être que les services sociaux vont le sauver de cet enfer avant qu'il ait deux ans ! »_

_Cuddy lui lance un regard noir terrible. Ce n'est plus du badinage, c'est une vraie dispute, avec des vraies conséquences. Ils le réalisent tous les deux._

_« Tu sais, je ferais mieux de dormir chez moi ce soir. » crache-t-il, s'emparant de sa canne et boitillant vers la porte d'entrée, sa veste posée non loin.  
>« Oui, tu devrais ! »<em>

_Il claque la porte._

_Cuddy dort paisiblement cette nuit-là, son absence dans son lit est presque une bénédiction. Rachel se réveille vers deux heures, et cette fois elle peut dormir dans le grand lit de maman._

_House regarde 'The Real Housewives of New-Jersey' en pyjama avec un verre de bourbon, assis dans son canapé. Pour une fois, la solitude lui fait grand bien._

_Le lendemain matin, il arrive à l'hôpital en retard comme d'habitude, même si dix heures est maintenant considéré comme un horaire normal quand cela concerne House. Il jette un œil dans le bureau de Cuddy. Elle est en train de trier des papiers, debout avec son dos tourné vers la porte. Ses yeux tombent sur la photo prise avec Rachel. Elle soulève le cadre pour mieux la regarder._

_Il songe que bientôt, cette photo sera remplacée par une toute nouvelle, avec eux quatre. Cuddy se retourne lorsqu'il entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Voilà. Il a fait le premier pas. Maintenant, c'est à son tour de tendre la main vers lui. Ses yeux plongent dans les siens pendant quelques secondes, elle repose le cadre sur le meuble sans dévier le regard. Et, presque timidement, elle s'avance vers lui alors qu'il baisse les stores. Leurs corps se rencontrent, leurs bras s'enroulent autour de l'un l'autre. Ils partagent un baiser tendre, qui a le goût de la capitulation, de la résignation. Ils ont besoin de passer du temps ensemble, juste tous les deux – enfin, tous les trois._

_Cuddy se recule légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, pose son front sur son épaule tandis qu'une des mains de House se faufile le long de son buste, se glisse sous son chemiser et caresse doucement son ventre. Elle frissonne de plaisir, le serre plus fort._

_Ils ne s'excusent pas, n'essaient pas de s'expliquer, parce qu'ils savent que ce ne serait que des mensonges. Ils pensaient ce qu'ils ont dit, même s'ils se sont fait du mal. Il avait raison. Elle porte un bébé, elle doit prendre soin d'elle. Elle a appelé Westhall et a fixé une date pour la consultation du cinquième mois. House, de son côté, s'est promis de lui donner un coup de main plus souvent. Il ne peut pas se plaindre de son comportement risqué si lui-même ne fait rien pour arranger cela. Question de principes._

_« Chez moi à sept heures ? » propose-t-il.  
>« Chez toi à sept heures. » confirme-t-elle. « J'appellerai Marina. »<br>« T'embêtes pas, je m'en occupe. »_

_Cuddy acquiesce avec un sourire reconnaissant. Ils restent enlacés encore un peu, sans bouger, profitant du moment. Elle se recule et embrasse ses lèvres._

_« A ce soir alors. » murmure-t-elle.  
>« Oui. »<em>

_Ils sourient. Elle caresse sa joue et l'embrasse une dernière fois, avant de le laisser partir._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	26. Chapter 25

**Spoilers** : 5x13 "Big Baby".  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjouuur, ça fait longtemps *esquive les briques*. C'est pas de ma faute, c'est les cours. (Bon d'accord, y a aussi un peu de flemme dans tout ça. *esquive le deuxième lancer de briques*)  
>Présence de scènes à caractère sexuel dans ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner. :3<br>Un grand merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewer celui-ci aussi. ;)

A mon copain Louis le master-pokeur, même si tu me lis pas. C'est surtout dédicacé à tes pokes en fait. *Don't poke me because I will poke you baaaaack*

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p>Sept heures trente, l'heure à laquelle Rachel avait l'habitude de se réveiller. Le réveil de Cuddy sonna, elle sauta hors du lit et enfila sa robe de chambre. Elle quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, trouva House en train de fermer prudemment sa porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas, alors que leurs corps se figeaient. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux pour réveiller Rachel. Dans les yeux de House, la colère de la soirée précédente avait disparu, remplacée par du chagrin et des regrets. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, même s'il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité. Une fois encore, il avait tout raté. Il était censé prendre soin d'elle et, au lieu de cela, il avait anéanti le peu d'efforts qu'elle avait faits pour rester forte.<p>

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était incroyablement reconnaissante qu'il lui ait raconté la simple vérité. Elle savait qu'elle était un obstacle à leur guérison, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre le lui dire. Quoiqu'il dît, il avait toujours absolument raison. Il était le seul qu'elle croyait sans réserve.

Elle avait mal de le voir si malheureux pour rien.

Il abdiqua le premier et regarda ses pieds.

« House. » murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne se tourne, le retenant. Il frissonna. Son nom sur ses lèvres sonnait comme un cri désespéré, douloureux. Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Et si on prenait un bain ensemble, quand Rachel sera à l'école ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire. « Sûr. »

Elle s'avança vers lui, se lova contre sa poitrine alors que ses bras se refermaient autour d'elle. Leur dispute était si loin derrière eux, à présent. Elle était peut-être oubliée, mais cependant pas encore pardonnée.

« Je vais faire des pancakes. » dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Il opina de la tête. « D'accord. Je vais la préparer pour l'école. » Embrassant le haut de son crâne, il la laissa se reculer. Ils partagèrent un sourire, et il poussa précautionneusement la porte de la chambre de Rachel. Il disparut dans la pièce, et tira un tantinet sur les rideaux, afin que la petite vît la lumière du jour en se réveillant, sans être aveuglée. Cuddy s'appuya contre le montant de la porte, l'observa avec tendresse se pencher au-dessus du lit.

« Rachel, » murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Elle grogna. « C'est l'heure de se réveiller, Rach'. »  
>« Papa. » marmonna-t-elle, apparemment encore à moitié endormie, tendant les bras vers lui. Il la souleva, elle entoura son cou de ses petits bras et enfouit son visage dans son épaule.<p>

« L'heure de se réveiller et d'aller à l'école. » reprit-il d'une voix douce, boitant vers la fenêtre. « L'heure de voir tes copains, et d'apprendre un milliard de choses intéressantes. » Il ouvrit les rideaux, révélant le paysage baigné d'une faible lumière derrière la vitre. « Tu vois, dans, disons, trente minutes, il va y avoir un grand soleil. »

Rachel bailla.

Cuddy se souviendrait toujours du moment où il l'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il ne le lui aurait pas demandé si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas rater la façon dont il regardait son bébé pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Il ne l'écoutait peut-être même pas. En tenant son petit corps, il l'avait regardée avec perplexité, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de nouveau-né auparavant. Rachel lui avait rendu son regard de ses grands yeux bleus curieux. Et elle lui avait régurgité dessus. Cuddy ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été ému par le charme de la scène, House n'était pas ce genre de personne – de plus, il avait du lait à moitié digéré étalé sur sa chemise, personne ne s'en réjouirait. Elle, d'un autre côté, s'était sentie reconnaissante pour cela. Après tout, n'avait-il pas jeté du vomi de bébé sur son haut pour la décourager d'adopter Joy, quelques mois plus tôt ? Il ne l'avait pas volé. Mais ce qui l'avait rendue le plus fière, était le fait qu'il soit sorti en trombe de son bureau pour résoudre son cas. Rachel avait à peine deux mois, et elle était déjà d'une grande aide à son futur papa !

Alors qu'il avait fallu à Cuddy des jours pour établir une vraie connexion avec sa fille adoptive, Rachel avait immédiatement regardé House dans les yeux. Elle aurait pu en être jalouse, mais il y avait ce rêve secret de fonder un jour une famille House qui ne cessait de ramper silencieusement au fond de son cœur, et cela l'avait rendue folle de joie, et lui avait même donné de l'espoir concernant la possible évolution de sa relation avec lui.

On l'avait avertie quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble; House était capricieux, House était instable, House était méchant. Elle savait tout ça. House lui-même lui avait dit qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal ! Elle avait tenté de protéger sa fille au départ, en le retrouvant en dehors de chez elle. Ils avaient rarement passé une nuit complète à son appartement. Etant donné que la nounou ne pouvait pas garder Rachel vingt-quatre heures par jour, Cuddy ne restait jamais après minuit. C'était injuste. Injuste pour Rachel, parce qu'elle voyait sa mère encore moins qu'avant, et injuste pour House, parce que malgré le fait qu'il lui eût donné son cœur si fragile, elle ne lui avait pas complètement fait confiance. Et elle savait qu'il s'était senti frustré de passer aussi peu de temps avec elle alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver.

Et même si House et Rachel avaient été intimidés l'un par l'autre au début, Cuddy savait qu'ils pourraient construire un lien fort. Et elle avait eu raison. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. House était un grand papa gâteau; protecteur, attentionné, et de temps en temps, possessif. Cependant, parfois, il se comportait tellement comme un sale gosse qu'elle pensait être maman de deux enfants.

Elle s'éloigna avant que House ne la remarque, un sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

Lorsqu'il revint de l'école, Cuddy faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Il pendit son manteau à un cintre avant de la rejoindre.

« Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça. » dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire, s'emparant d'un torchon, et commença à essuyer les assiettes qu'elle venait de laver.

Elle le fixa brièvement, stupéfaite, avant de prononcer un « Merci » sceptique.

« Plus vite on finit, plus vite on est tout nus dans la baignoire. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui asséna une claque sur les fesses en gloussant. « J'aurais dû le voir venir ! »

« On est d'humeur joueuse, ce matin ? » la taquina-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, sa main se faufila jusqu'à ses hanches et il y enfonça son doigt. Elle tressaillit de surprise, lâcha dans l'évier la poêle qu'elle avait dans les mains. House jeta le torchon au loin, se mit à chatouiller ses côtes.

« House, arrête ! » réussit-elle à articuler entre ses rires.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de gigoter. Elle voulut s'enfuir, alors il déposa un baiser dans son cou, juste en-dessous de son oreille. Les mains de Cuddy trouvèrent son derrière et l'agrippèrent. Dans la seconde, ses lèvres étaient pressées sur les siennes. Il la serra fort alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement.

« Plus vite on finit, tu disais ? » le cita-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir. « Tu es impossible. Arrête de jouer ! »  
>« Pas ma faute. Tu m'as mis une fessée ! »<br>« Tu l'as mérité. » Elle arqua un sourcil joueur, et s'échappa de son étreinte, retournant à sa vaisselle. Il la fixa de ses yeux amusés, arraché de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle lui tendit la poêle. « Tu comptes l'essuyer ou pas ? »  
>Il eut un sourire narquois. « Oui, maîtresse. »<p>

Leur badinage était de retour.

Il ramassa le torchon et se mit à astiquer l'ustensile frénétiquement.

« Tu devrais être aussi productif avec les tâches ménagères plus souvent. »  
>« Tu as absolument raison. » dit-il en rangeant la poêle dans un tiroir. « On devrait se mettre tout nus plus souvent. »<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire aux lèvres, pendant qu'il attaquait les assiettes. Quand ils eurent finis quelques minutes plus tard, il lui laissa à peine le temps de passer un coup d'éponge dans l'évier et se saisit de sa main, la tirant vers la salle de bains. Il courut presque jusqu'à la baignoire, ouvrit le robinet afin de la remplir d'eau chaude. Puis il fouilla dans le placard à la recherche de sels de bains. Il soupira. Pourquoi les femmes avaient besoin d'autant de choses pour un bain ? Il finit par faire son choix, en faveur du bain moussant à la vanille.

Il commença à se déshabiller, la remarqua se tenant debout de profil devant le miroir, nue, tâtant la peau lâche de son ventre. Puis elle se tourna légèrement afin de jeter un œil à ses fesses.

« Oh, allez. » geignit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise pour retirer son pantalon. « Tu vas pas encore te plaindre de ton cul ! »  
>Elle soupira. « Pourquoi pas ? Honnêtement, j'étais mieux avant... »<br>« Tu es belle. Qu'est-ce-que je devrais dire de ça ? » dit-il en pointant vaguement son aine.  
>« Oh tu ne peux vraiment pas te plaindre de ta ver– »<br>« Je parlais de la cicatrice. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle doucement, un soudain voile de tristesse couvrant son regard gris. « J'essayais juste de... » Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce. « Tu as raison. » admit-elle. « C'est idiot. Avec du sport, je suppose que je peux récupérer ma minceur. »

« Oui. Beaucoup de sport. On pratiquera tous les jours, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle rit, s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et plongea sa main dans l'eau afin de vérifier la température.

« Ça m'a l'air bon. » Il se leva et elle lui donna le coup de main habituel pour qu'il s'installe dans le bain. Elle le rejoignit, s'assit à l'autre bout de la baignoire, en face de lui. Il écarta les jambes pour qu'elle puisse prendre place entre ses pieds.

Il adorait cette baignoire, parce qu'elle était spacieuse. Chez lui, ils étaient obligés de se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre quand ils prenaient un bain ensemble. Ce n'était pas que ça l'embêtait d'être si proche d'elle, au contraire, mais dans la salle de bains de Cuddy, ils avaient plus de place pour batifoler.

Cuddy s'enfonça dans le bain, jusqu'à immerger sa tête. Elle revint à la surface quelques secondes plus tard, plaquant ses cheveux trempés en arrière.

« Ça sent bon. » marmonna-t-elle en se délassant encore un peu plus. Elle agrippa les bords de la baignoire lorsqu'il souleva soudainement son pied blessé pour observer la plaie laissée par le bout de verre. Il en traça le contour de bout de son doigt. Elle semblait se cicatriser correctement. Il n'était pas surpris, étant donné que Cuddy était à nouveau capable de marcher normalement. Il replaça son pied dans l'eau et le posa sur sa cuisse avant de le masser lentement. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit.

« Je me disais, » se lança-t-il. « On pourrait faire le tour des agences immobilières cet après-midi. »

Elle hocha la tête, ajouta un enthousiaste : « J'ai du mal à croire qu'on emménage ensemble ! »

« J'ai un peu emménagé ici aussi. C'est pas vraiment un grand changement. »  
>« En fait, si. J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est ma maison ici, et pas la tienne. Pas vraiment. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. »<br>« Mais c'est pas faux. » dit-il. « Cette maison, tu l'as achetée, tu l'as décorée. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je débarque quand tu as emménagé. Tu te souviens de tous les meubles que tu as dû déplacer pour caser le piano dans le salon ? »  
>« Ça va être différent dans la nouvelle maison, puisqu'on va la choisir ensemble. »<p>

Il opina de la tête. « Je veux un grand salon, pour qu'il y ait de place pour mon piano. » Elle sourit. « Et une énorme chambre parce que je veux un lit king-size. Et on gardera ton lit, bien sûr, imagine un peu tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec les barreaux. »

Elle rit. « D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras. » Puis elle demanda : « Tu comptes vendre ton appartement ? »

House haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Ça dépend de toi aussi. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ça dépend de si tu as encore besoin de nos échappatoires. »

Elle sourit. « Oui, toujours. »

« Alors je le garde. » Il posa son pied gauche et passa au droit. « Où je mettrais tous mes livres si je déménageais, de toutes façons ? »  
>« C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup de livres. » dit-elle. Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, elle ajouta : « Il y en a dans toutes les pièces, n'est-ce-pas ? » Il le lui confirma d'un hochement de tête. « Et tu les as tous lus ? »<br>« Euh, » grogna-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. « 'Crois pas. »  
>« La moitié ? »<br>« Probablement. »  
>« Où est l'intérêt d'avoir tout ces livres si tu ne les lis même pas ? »<p>

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il répondit : « Je vais les lire. Un jour. Peut-être. Et les tiens ? Tu les as tous lus ? »

« Eh bien... Oui. Mais comme tu le vois, j'en ai pas beaucoup. La plupart du temps, je les donne à Julia ou à ma mère quand je les ai finis. »  
>« Tu n'aimes pas simplement les posséder ? »<p>

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais toi, tu aimes posséder. »

« Je vais pas le nier. Tu es à moi, Lisa Cuddy. » lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle eut un grand sourire, sentit ses joues rougir.  
>« Je ne m'en plains pas. »<p>

Quelques minutes de détente s'écoulèrent en silence.

« Réveille-toi, grand-mère ! » la taquina-t-il. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'aspergea d'eau.  
>« Quoi ! » glapit-elle. « Je vais te montrer qui c'est la grand-mère ici ! »<p>

Elle s'agenouilla et glissa vers lui, chevaucha ses cuisses et pressa sa poitrine contre la sienne. Grâce au fait qu'ils étaient quasi-complètement immergés dans l'eau, la jambe de House pouvait supporter son poids. Ramassant de la mousse scintillante, elle l'étala sur son menton et ses joues alors qu'il entourait sa taille de ses bras.

« T'es tellement canon avec ta barbe, papa Noël. » Avec un petit rire, elle retira du bout de son doigt les bulles qui recouvraient ses lèvres. Il sourit, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et ils manquèrent d'éclater de rire.

« N'importe quoi. » dit-il en enlevant la mousse de son visage. « Quelle gamine tu fais. Je crois que je vais pas t'apporter de cadeaux. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « En fait non, » rectifia-t-il, déposant un gros tas de bulles sur le haut de sa tête, qui glissa le long de ses cheveux noirs. « Tu es une mémé de quatre-vingts ans. » Puis, imitant une femme à la voix aigüe : « Oh, j'espère que j'aurai de si beaux cheveux blancs quand j'aurai quatre-vingts ans, Docteur Cuddy. Comment vous les gardez aussi soyeux ? »

Elle eut un grand sourire amusée. « Je me demande qui est le vrai gamin, ici. »

Il parcourut la salle de bain du regard, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir. « Qui ? Je vois pas de gamin ici. Enfin, à part toi. »

Cuddy rit et, ses bras autour de son cou, baissa la tête pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Il ouvrit la bouche, la laissa approfondir le baiser.

Il avait envie d'elle. Son corps nu était pressé contre le sien, sa langue dansait avec la sienne, et elle sentait bon, tellement bon...

Ses mains glissèrent vers ses fesses et les agrippèrent. Elle sursauta, ses lèvres se séparant des siennes, alors il embrassa sa joue, traça un chemin de bisous mouillés jusqu'à son oreille. Il suçota son lobe d'oreille, continua son voyage jusqu'au creux de son cou, dévorant presque sa peau. Elle lui avait horriblement manqué. Ces quelques semaines sans lui faire l'amour avaient passé tellement lentement... Une torture ! Tous les soirs, au lit, il avait résisté à l'envie de la posséder à nouveau. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il songea qu'il ne l'avait jamais autant désirée. Son excitation en était presque douloureuse, pulsant entre ses cuisses.

Mais elle n'était pas réactive, elle était presque aussi froide qu'un glaçon. Il commençait à se sentir coupable de lui imposer cela, sachant que dix jours après l'accouchement, elle ne serait pas encore prête. Cette pensée ruina ses ardeurs. Ses caresses s'estompèrent.

« House, » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai pas... J'ai pas très envie. » Il interrompit son flot de baisers, reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait arrêté, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. « Pardon. » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.  
>« C'est pas grave. » la rassura-t-il d'un léger sourire avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres une dernière fois. « J'aurais dû savoir. »<p>

Sa main glissa vers son dos, il la serra contre lui et nicha son front au creux de son cou. Oui, il était déçu. Mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, il ne voulait pas la forcer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle jouait avec les petits cheveux parsemant sa nuque, elle sentait clairement qu'ils étaient tous les deux gênés. « Si, c'est grave. »

« Non, c'est pas grave. » nia-t-il, préférant éviter le sujet, comme d'habitude. Une dispute, ou même un désaccord à ce moment-là ne leur apporterait rien de bon.  
>« Tu as promis que tu me dirais si quoi que ce soit n'allait pas. » Elle se recula et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il soupira.<br>« Très bien. Ton vagin me manque. » Elle arqua un sourcil avec un début de sourire. « Et j'en ai marre de bousiller mes chaussettes. » Cuddy allait répliquer, mais il la coupa : « Mais si t'as pas envie, c'est pas grave. Je peux utiliser une autre chaussette. »  
>« Et je peux toujours utiliser mes mains, tu sais. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Il répondit à son regard lubrique avec un sourire. Entourant son visage de ses mains, elle l'embrassa fiévreusement, mordillant doucement sa lèvre et la suçotant.<br>« Tu sais, si tu veux pas... » insista-t-il.  
>« Tais-toi. » murmura-t-elle, son index sur les lèvres de House. « Laisse-moi faire. Profites-en, c'est tout. »<p>

Il obéit, saisit ses fesses et pressa son bassin contre le sien avec un grognement. La bouche de Cuddy s'écrasa sur la sienne, ses mains glissèrent le long de son torse, caressant son thorax et jouant avec ses tétons afin de raviver la flamme entre eux. Son bassin roula contre son entrejambe, le sentant se durcir contre son bas-ventre. Elle continuait de l'embrasser, encore et encore.

Puis sa main gauche caressa lascivement son torse, descendit vers son pubis, sentant House grogner de plaisir dans sa bouche quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Elle se mit à le caresser à un rythme délicieusement lent, son pouce titillant son gland de temps à autre. Leurs baisers passionnés devinrent des bises mouillées alors que l'action plus bas s'intensifiait. La paume droite de Cuddy voyagea le long de son torse et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'atteindre ses bourses. Il saisit ses hanches pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre, glissa une main derrière sa tête pour rapprocher son visage du sien, lui permettant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Sa main sur sa taille rejoignit son homologue autour de son sexe, la recouvrit, et il lui montra comment il voulait qu'elle le masturbe. Elle raffermit sa prise et, ensemble, ils accélérèrent jusqu'à trouver le rythme parfait qui le mènerait l'extase.

« Oh, comme ça. » grogna-t-il. Elle continua sans lui, sachant qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps en l'entendant gémir plus fort. Il agrippa sa hanche une fois encore, essayant de se retenir. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête déjà, les sensations que sa main lui procurait étaient bien trop plaisantes. Quelques caresses supplémentaires et c'en serait fini. Le parfum de Cuddy était grisant. Son odeur naturelle se mélangeait à de faibles restants de sueur, et à la senteur vanillée du bain. Les baisers fugaces qu'elle déposait sur son visage et dans son cou, ses seins pressés contre son torse, sa peau mouillée glissant contre la sienne, n'aidèrent pas non plus.

« House. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, en mordillant le lobe. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard assombri. « Jouis, jouis pour moi. » souffla-t-elle d'une voix chaude, le regardant dans les yeux. « Donne-moi tout. »

Il se sentit partir dans sa main, mordit l'épaule de Cuddy en se déversant dans le bain. La respiration anarchique, il la serra fort contre lui alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras, l'apaisant à coup de bisous légers sur les lèvres.

« Ne t'endors surtout pas. » rit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, le voyant s'assoupir quelque peu. Il ouvrit les yeux, sourit à la vue de son visage adoré. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche tendrement, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle gigota.

« J'ai un peu mal aux genoux. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ça t'ennuie si je me retourne ? »  
>« Pas du tout. »<p>

Il la laissa faire, baisa sa nuque une fois qu'elle se fût installée entre ses cuisses. Elle appuya son dos contre sa poitrine, laissa son corps s'affaisser tandis qu'elle se détendait une fois de plus.

« On devrait sortir. » dit House après un moment de cajolerie. « Il se fait tard. »  
>« Encore cinq minutes. » insista-t-elle, tendant le cou pour voir son visage. Ces moments d'intimité lui avaient manqué, et elle comptait en profiter le plus possible. Il acquiesça, prit sa main afin d'observer ses bouts de doigts fripés.<br>« Tu es sûre de vouloir rester plus longtemps ? Imagine si tu ne peux plus te débarrasser de ta peau ridée de mémé de quatre-vingts ans. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Il va falloir que tu me masses jusqu'à ce que je fasse vingt ans. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »  
>« Parce que tu m'aimes, bien sûr ! »<br>« Touché. » admit-il avant d'embrasser sa tempe. « Oh et puis je pourrais t'emmener déjeuner dehors. »  
>« Techniquement, c'est <em>moi<em> qui vais t'emmener déjeuner puisque _je _vais conduire _ma_ voiture... »  
>« C'est pareil. Alors, tu veux sortir déjeuner ? »<p>

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu veux bien me déposer au garage après le repas ? » demanda-t-il après y avoir réfléchi pendant quelques secondes. « Que je vérifie où ils en sont avec ma moto. »  
>« Bien sûr. On aura le temps. »<p>

Quelques minutes passèrent, les doigts de House caressant le fin bras de Cuddy. Puis il s'empara de la bouteille de shampooing et en déposa une flaque sur le haut de sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont de si spécial, mes cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle en gloussant.  
>« Ils m'excitent. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle rit. Il commença à laver ses cheveux, ses pouces frottant lentement son cuir chevelu. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Cuddy.<p>

Elle l'aimait encore plus quand il était si attentionné, même si cela signifiait qu'il recherchait du réconfort. Et elle était prête à le lui donner.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	27. Chapter 26

**Spoilers : **3x09 "Finding Judas", 5x06 "Joy".  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Coucou c'est moi! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews de la dernière fois, je suis ravie que ça vous ait plu! Surtout que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenter de scènes heureuses... Non, ce chapitre là ne sera pas le plus gai de la fic, et je m'en excuse. Rassurez-vous, House et Cuddy finiront par aller mieux. Ça s'arrangera dans le prochain chapitre. (Mais comme c'est tout de même un chemin semé d'embûches, et bien...) Enfin voilà.  
>Bonne lecture! :)<p>

* * *

><p>Leur après-midi avait été plutôt mouvementé. Ils avaient été pris dans les embouteillages en allant chez lui chercher son casque de moto et sa veste en cuir, ainsi que le peu de vêtements qui restaient dans son placard, en plus d'une demi-douzaine de livres. S'il allait emménager avec elle pour de vrai, autant commencer maintenant.<p>

Sa moto était morte. Enfin, elle était tellement fatiguée et avait été tellement poussée au delà de ses limites dernièrement que le compte en banque de House le remercierait plus s'il s'en offrait une nouvelle, plutôt que d'essayer de garder la Honda en vie un peu plus longtemps avec des réparations onéreuses. House fut un petit peu grognon – il aimait vraiment cette moto – puis Cuddy lui parla de cette magnifique Kawasaki qu'il avait vue dans un magazine, laquelle il lui avait confié rêver de posséder. Cela lui remonta le moral et il cessa de ruminer.

Puis ce fut au tour de Cuddy de se lamenter, car elle ne trouvait pas la maison de ses rêves. Elle voulait toutes les pièces au même étage pour que House n'ait pas à monter et descendre des escaliers, et un petit jardin, quoiqu'elle ne se plaindrait pas s'il n'était pas petit. Et une chambre d'amis et une seconde salle de bains à un premier étage, pourquoi pas ? Et un grenier ? Et un énorme garage, pour qu'il y ait la place de garer leurs deux voitures et sa moto ? Et un porche sur le devant de la maison, avec un rocking-chair ? Mais elle était patiente. Elle pouvait attendre de trouver l'endroit parfait.

Au moins, elle avait apprécié son après-midi avec lui. Ils avaient même eu le temps d'aller se promener avant d'aller chercher Rachel à l'école.

Ils avaient trouvé un petit parc dans le centre-ville de Princeton, là où ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'aller. Le temps était tout simplement beau, la fin d'après-midi embrasant le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Une brise fraiche soufflait de temps à autre, mais il ne fit jamais très froid. En bref, le temps parfait pour une promenade.

House et Cuddy flânaient sans un mot en se tenant la main, parfois partageant un chaste baiser avec la passion de jeunes amoureux découvrant le monde. Passer simplement du temps ensemble après leur perte semblait être quelque chose qu'ils devaient à nouveau apprendre.

« Lisa ? » appela la jeune femme qu'ils venaient de croiser. Cuddy en resta figée de surprise. Elle n'avait peut-être pas reconnu son visage, mais elle se souviendrait toujours de cette voix trainante et incertaine. Elle se retourna. La jeune femme tenait la main de son enfant, vraisemblablement sa fille de quatre ans, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux d'un bleu vif. Adorable.

« Je suis Becca. » insista-t-elle. « Vous devez bien vous souvenir de moi. » Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Comment pourrait-elle oublier celle qui lui avait pris son rêve et tout ses espoirs ? Celle qui l'avait persuadée d'abandonner ?

« Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontrées. » mentit Cuddy avec une légère hésitation. « Désolée. »  
>« Mais je me souviens de vous aussi. » dit Becca en se tournant vers House. « Vous étiez... »<p>

Il la coupa, se rappelant de qui elle était. « Vraiment, vous devez vous tromper. »

« Oh. » Elle les regarda tous les deux une dernière fois, perplexe. « Je suis désolée, vraiment, je pensais que... »

« C'est pas grave. » dit-il, puisque Cuddy semblait avoir perdu la faculté de parler, ses yeux rivés sur l'enfant. Elle se demandait à quoi sa vie ressemblerait avec Joy. Si elle aimait les pirates. Si elle détestait les épinards. Comment était son rire. La petite fille lui rendit son regard fixe. « Ça arrive. »

La jeune maman hocha la tête avec un sourire timide, et s'éloigna. « Allons-y, Joy. »

Cuddy se serait effondrée si House n'avait pas tenu sa taille. Becca avait même gardé le nom qu'_elle _avait donné à l'enfant.

« Rentrons. » marmonna-t-elle. Il la suivit, saisit sa main et la serra. Elle était comme en pilotage automatique, le teint pâle et les yeux perdus dans le vide. « Je ne savais qu'elle était restée à Princeton. » réussit-elle à prononcer au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Elle eut un ricanement nerveux. « J'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Ça fait quatre ans et j'arrive pas à m'en remettre ! »

« Tu as Rachel maintenant. » tenta-t-il de la réconforter. « Et tu m'as moi, aussi. »

« Oui... » soupira-t-elle. Parfois, elle sentait encore la petite main chaude serrer son index alors qu'elle disait adieu à Joy, des litres et des litres de larmes se déversant sur ses joues. « Je suis contente que tu sois là. » dit-elle, s'appuyant légèrement contre son bras gauche. Il enroula ce dernier autour de sa taille, la laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il embrassa ses lèvres.

Elle sourit mais, au fond, elle savait que les morceaux qu'elle avait réussi à recoller commençaient à se déchirer une nouvelle fois.

xxx

_C'est une de ces nuits où le sommeil refuse de venir. House garde les yeux fermés, essayant désespérément de s'endormir. Il s'assoupit quelques minutes, se réveille brutalement et le cycle reprend. Il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il pense à trop de choses à la fois, ou s'il n'est tout simplement pas assez fatigué. Peut-être bien les deux. Au moins, sa jambe n'est pas sur la liste. Il soupire, se demande combien d'heures de sommeil il aura comptabilisé le lendemain matin._

_Lorsqu'il se réveille pour la quatrième, ou cinquième fois – il a perdu le compte –, Cuddy s'est recroquevillée, allongée sur le côté, son dos tourné vers lui et sa tête reposant sur son bras, en pleurs. Il se secoue, roule sur le flanc et pose une main sur son épaule._

_« Ça va ? » chuchote-t-il.  
>« Je veux pas le– le perdre... » balbutie-t-elle entre deux sanglots après avoir pris quelques secondes pour reprendre autant de contenance que possible, c'est-à-dire très peu.<br>« Perdre quoi ? »  
>« Le bébé. » murmure-t-elle faiblement.<em>

_Pendant une brève seconde, il panique et soulève le drap. Pas de sang, pas de tâche rouge. Juste un océan de blanc immaculé. Il laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et se rallonge derrière elle, en cuillère._

_« Tu– tu as raison. Je fais n'imp– n'importe quoi et, et... » Elle cache son visage dans ses mains.  
>« Cuddy, pour la énième fois, n'écoute pas ce que je te raconte quand on se dispute. » dit-il, sa culpabilité serrant sa gorge.<em>

_Il sait qu'il lui a dit des choses horribles dernièrement, et qu'elle ne va pas les oublier facilement. Il a aussi peur qu'elle, tellement peur qu'il essaie de lui ouvrir les yeux; elle ne prend pas assez soin d'elle. Il ne le fait pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, c'est tout. Si quelque chose arrivait, peut-être qu'elle finirait par s'en rendre compte. Mais il serait trop tard. Et la chute serait bien plus brutale._

_Elle continue de pleurer. « Je veux pas que ça– que ça m'arrive encore. » _

_Sanglotant plus fort, elle a à présent du mal à respirer. Elle a essayé de tout oublier; la mer de sang visqueux tombant le long de ses cuisses, la douleur intolérable brûlant son bas-ventre, l'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle avait cru que si elle se forçait à ne plus y penser, peut-être que tout cela disparaitrait de sa mémoire. Elle avait eu tort. Maintenant qu'elle porte encore un bébé, elle sait que ça va arriver, parce ça doit arriver. Sa précédente fausse-couche revient la hanter dans ses cauchemars. Cette fois, elle ne peut plus le supporter. Elle s'étouffe avec ses propres sanglots, morte de peur._

_Voyant le début d'une crise de panique, il dépose de légers baisers dans son cou et, tentant de la rassurer, lui murmure à l'oreille, « Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. » Il éloigne doucement une main de son visage, la pose sur son ventre et la serre. « Tout va bien. Je suis avec toi, je suis là. » Cuddy hoche frénétiquement la tête, tandis qu'il pose sa joue mal rasée sur la sienne. Ses sanglots commencent à s'estomper._

_Finalement, ses pleurs hystériques se calment et elle s'endort, sa main nichée dans celle de House. Il reste éveillé toute la nuit, gardant un œil sur elle avec un dévouement fini. De temps en temps, elle fronce les sourcils, grogne, gigote. Il lui souffle des mots rassurants à l'oreille, puis elle se rendort paisiblement. Et cela vaut bien une insomnie. Il se priverait de sommeil juste pour s'assurer de son bien-être._

xxx_  
><em>

Lorsque Cuddy rentra chez elle ce soir-là, la maison était étrangement calme et plongée dans le noir. Elle était loin de s'y attendre. House devrait déjà être là, étalé sur le canapé à regarder la télé, ou au moins Rachel et sa nounou s'il n'était pas encore rentré.

Que se passait-il ?

« Je suis rentrée. » cria-t-elle, déposant ses clés sur le meuble le plus proche avant de se débarrasser de son manteau d'un mouvement d'épaules. « House ? »

Tout en retirant ses chaussures, elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Peut-être qu'il avait laissé un mot sur le frigo. Elle ne trouva rien, aucun indice. Un sentiment d'inquiétude se mit à grandir au fond d'elle-même. Elle prit une longue inspiration, enfouissant son visage dans ses paumes. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, n'est-ce-pas ? Néanmoins, elle sortit son téléphone de son sac, et composa le numéro de House. Répondeur. Elle réessaya. Même résultat. Avec un soupir, elle abandonna. C'était vraiment bizarre. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ?

« House ? » cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne répondraient pas. « Rach' ? Vous êtes là ? »

Pour toute réponse, le silence.

Elle fit le tour de sa maison, son estomac se tordant d'angoisse, même si elle s'obstinait à se répéter que tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce qu'elle vit dans la chambre de Rachel aurait pu la faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte. La pièce était vide. Pas de meubles, rien. Comme si Rachel n'avait jamais vécu ici. Cuddy se mit à haleter de panique. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver pour de vrai. Il devait y avoir une explication, une explication raisonnable. _Où était sa fille ?_

Quand elle mit le pied dans la pièce, une douleur intolérable traversa soudainement son bas-ventre, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que celui de s'écrouler au sol. Elle sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux couler le long de ses cuisses et goutter sur la moquette.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle, se roulant en boule comme si sa position pouvait stopper le flux de sang. Elle se tint le ventre, aveuglée par ses propres larmes. La douleur était tellement intense qu'elle crut s'évanouir. « Je veux pas le perdre, je veux pas le perdre, non, pitié, non... » murmurait-elle entre ses sanglots. Cela n'eut aucun effet. Elle perdait la vie qui grandissait en elle et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait l'impression que l'intérieur de son corps se déchirait alors que celui-ci rejetait le fœtus qu'elle portait. Pourquoi cela arrivait encore ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour le mériter ?

Elle était terrifiée. Elle était seule, dans la chambre vide de sa fille, condamnée à subir la perte du petit habitant qui vivait dans son ventre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, des secondes, minutes, ou même des heures plus tard, House était debout devant elle, Rachel dans ses bras. Confuse, elle fronça les sourcils, autant que la moue de douleur qui la défigurait le lui permettait.

« Que... » prononça-t-elle, avant de remarquer la façon dont il la regardait. De la colère, de la haine, de la frustration, assombrissaient son regard bleu. Elle sentit des larmes s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux. Il ne l'avait regardée ainsi qu'une seule fois, et elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Malgré elle.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à être mère et c'est tant mieux, parce que vous craignez. » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens une dernière fois, avant de partir avec sa fille.

« House, non ! » cria-t-elle, pressant ses paumes sur ses oreilles, espérant que cela empêcherait ses mots de raisonner dans sa tête.

_Vous n'arrivez pas à être mère et c'est tant mieux._

Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Sa phrase la tuait un peu plus, à chaque fois qu'elle se répétait.

_Vous craignez vous craignez vous craignez._

« Fais pas ça. » geignit-elle, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur le sol en essayant d'amoindrir la douleur. Elle avait mal partout. Son ventre, son cœur, son esprit. « Fais pas ça. Rachel... » articula-t-elle une dernière fois d'une voix faible entre deux sanglots.

xxx

« Cuddy ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement.

Elle était allongée dans son lit, House assis à ses côtés, la lumière était allumée, ses poings agrippaient le drap. Elle se redressa, complètement désorientée.

« Tout va bien. » dit-il, prenant doucement sa main. Elle frissonna. « C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Un cauchemar.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit presque peur. Elle semblait terrifiée, choquée, complètement incapable de prononcer une seule syllabe. Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir ?

La porte s'entrouvrit avec un grincement, Rachel s'avança lentement. « Maman ? » murmura-t-elle, s'approchant du lit. « Mauvais rêve ? »

Cuddy reprit un semblant de contenance, se tournant vers sa fille. « Euh... oui. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, ma puce. »

La petite fille lui tendit son lapin en peluche violet. « Prends Rabby. » dit-elle. « Il va te protéger des monstres. »

« Non, garde-le, c'est à toi. » refusa Cuddy, sa voix encore un peu hésitante. « Il te faut Rabby pour pas que les montres entrent dans ta chambre. Et j'ai House. »  
>« J'suis une grande fille, Maman. »<p>

Cuddy eut un léger sourire, et finit par prendre Rabby. « Merci ma puce. » Puis, lui tendant la main, elle ajouta : « Viens là. » Rachel grimpa joyeusement sur le lit, sa mère la serra fort contre elle.

House les regarda faire avec inquiétude. Il voyait bien que Cuddy était à deux doigts de pleurer. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir vu ?

Elle embrassa le haut du crâne de sa fille. « Dors bien, chérie. Je t'aime. » dit-elle tandis que l'enfant se reculait.

« 'T'aime aussi, Maman. » Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, pointa House du doigt. « Prends soin de Maman ! » ordonna-t-elle.  
>« Toujours. » promit-il. « Bonne nuit, p'tite. »<p>

Rachel ferma la porte. Ils entendirent ses petits pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'atteignît sa chambre.

House se tourna vers Cuddy. Elle fixait le lapin d'un air absent, retenant ses larmes. Il savait qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas de son cauchemar, pas immédiatement. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Elle avait crié son nom, suivi de 'non'. Il était donc apparemment lié à quelque chose de désagréable. Quel que soit le contenu de son rêve, cela l'avait terrifiée. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue si affaiblie auparavant.

Elle tressaillit quand il posa la main sur son épaule, brutalement ramenée à la réalité. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. Question stupide. Elle n'avait l'air ni d'aller très bien, ni d'avoir envie de lui répondre. Il se serait giflé.

« Eteins la lumière. » dit-elle simplement au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Ce qu'il fit. Saisissant le bord du tee-shirt de House, elle le souleva avec détermination.

« Que- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, la laissant cependant lui retirer le vêtement. Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle appuya doucement sur son épaule, évitant de croiser son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, puis se débarrassa de son haut de pyjama et le jeta au sol. Il pouvait à peine discerner les contours de son buste nu dans la pénombre. Elle était comme une panthère tapie dans l'ombre, attendant le bon moment pour lui sauter à la gorge. Elle était imprévisible, et il en avait peur.

House retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle se blottit près de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse et son bras s'étalant sur son abdomen, Rabby pressé contre sa poitrine. Elle ne bougea plus, se concentrant sur les battements du cœur de House. Après quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes, il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle ne réagit pas, mais ne le repoussa pas non plus. Il tenta d'enrouler son bras autour d'elle. Elle accepta son étreinte et se lova plus près de lui. Il demeura immobile.

Cuddy écouta son cœur, dont le rythme effréné ralentit jusqu'à battre paisiblement. Elle adorait sa peau nue contre la sienne, le sentiment de protection et de sécurité que lui procurait son bras fort la serrant contre lui, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Même si elle essayait de fermer les yeux et de les repousser, son regard haineux s'obstinait à apparaître derrière ses paupières, ses mots continuaient de se répéter dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, son cauchemar ne devrait-il pas s'estomper ?

Elle avait tourné la page, ou au moins fait semblant, et laissé cette histoire loin derrière elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné, n'avait jamais oublié ses horribles mots lui criant qu'elle ferait une mauvaise mère. Il avait mal, était en manque, il n'arrivait pas à résoudre son cas. Elle avait restreint son accès aux pilules, alors lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de se défouler, il s'était défoulé sur elle. Elle ignorait si le choix avait été délibéré ou s'il s'était agi d'une coïncidence, ignorait si cela l'avait fait se sentir mieux ou pas. Honnêtement, elle s'en était royalement foutue. Elle s'était cachée dans son bureau et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, parce qu'elle était convaincue qu'il avait eu raison. Elle n'avait disposé d'aucun argument pour le contredire. Même maintenant, même s'il prenait soin d'elle, lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait, elle pensait encore à ses mots. Il n'avait pas été sincère, il avait eu mal après tout.

Mais le doute subsistait.

Et si elle n'était pas destinée à être mère ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle avait perdu son bébé, une fois encore ? Et si son destin, ou son karma, ou quoi que ce soit, décidait que quelque chose de grave devrait arriver à Rachel, pour la punir ?

Elle frissonna. House tira la couverture jusqu'à son nez, les recouvrant tous les deux du refuge tiède.

Ils restèrent éveillés jusqu'à l'aube.

Ils étaient nerveux, secoués, gênés, attendaient que l'autre s'endorme pour oser faire de même. Lorsque le réveil sonna, House n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour l'éteindre. Aucun des deux n'esquissa un mouvement. Il était épuisé, sa cuisse le tiraillait et il avait mal un peu partout d'être resté allongé dans la même position pendant des heures. Avec trois pilules d'ibuprofène et autant de tasses de café, peut-être qu'il serait capable d'emmener Rachel à l'école. Il le fallait, de toutes façons. Cuddy n'en était absolument pas capable.

Il laissa encore deux minutes s'écouler, mais Cuddy ne le lâchait pas. Il caressa son bras du dos de ses doigts.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » murmura-t-il.  
>« Je sais. »<p>

Elle écouta son cœur le temps de quelques battements, puis roula loin de lui. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Se penchant vers le sol, elle ramassa le tee-shirt de House, l'enfila et se recroquevilla à ses côtés, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il aurait juré avoir vu une larme briller au coin de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne la chasse d'un battement de cil.

« Je dirai à Rachel que tu dors si elle veut te voir. »

Cuddy lui lança un bref regard reconnaissant et hocha vaguement la tête. Il avait raison; elle avait besoin de solitude. En tenant Rachel éloignée d'elle, il savait qu'il lui enlevait un grand fardeau de ses épaules.

« Essaie de dormir. » dit-il avant d'avaler ses pilules et de se lever.  
>« J'essaierai. » promit-elle.<p>

Une fois qu'il fût parti et qu'il eût fermé la porte, elle fondit en larmes sans un bruit.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	28. Chapter 27

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, mes excuses pour les deux semaines sans updates. Ma vie est un peu mouvementée en ce moment, je dois choisir mon orientation pour les deux années à venir, et surtout pour le bac, et manque de chance, même si ça dépend aussi de mes notes, j'hésite entre S et L (pour vous dire, même quand je crois être finalement décidée, ça dure pas! Argh). Vous n'aurez donc pas beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres avant les vacances d'été mais j'essaierai de poster avant mes vacances à Athènes la semaine prochaine.  
>Sinon, c'est aujourd'hui le premier anniversaire de la publication de cette fic. Wow. Si j'avais su que ça durerait aussi longtemps... C'est fou comme le temps passe vite! (Alors, vous savez ce qui me ferait troooop plaisir pour la première année de Bloody Mary? 200 reviews. S'il vous plait. Ca serait trop cool, un nombre rond de reviews au bout d'un an (Oui j'ai un vrai problème avec les chiffres, si c'est pas rond ça me perturbe xD). Vous avez tous été adorables avec les reviews cette année, et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. :)<p>

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Lorsque House rentra de l'école deux heures plus tard, il retourna dans leur chambre pour y trouver Cuddy, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle, excepté ses yeux qui étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les détourna rapidement, le regard perdu dans le vide, retombant dans ce monde torturé qu'elle seule connaissait, où guérir n'était qu'une illusion.<p>

« Tu as mangé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit et se tourna vers elle. Elle secoua vaguement la tête. « Je peux t'amener le petit-déjeuner au lit si t'as pas envie de te lever. » insista-t-il.

« Merci, mais j'ai pas faim. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, il osa tendre le bras et caresser ses cheveux. Il voulait la réconforter, lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans son cauchemar. Il devait simplement trouver comment s'y prendre.

Elle respira profondément, et finit par se jeter à l'eau.

« Tu peux... Enfin, ça t'embête pas... » balbutia-t-elle, avant de chuchoter timidement. « Ça t'embête pas de me laisser seule ? »  
>« Pas du tout. »<p>

Sa main courut de son épaule à sa main, qu'il serra brièvement. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Retenant un soupir, il la laissa seule, et se rendit dans le salon. Il tenta de penser à autre chose et de jouer quelques morceaux sur son piano, mais tout semblait aller de travers. Les notes qu'il jouait en frappant le clavier d'ivoire n'étaient pas belles. Elles étaient âpres, bruyantes, inappropriées. Il avait probablement besoin d'écouter passivement de la musique, plutôt que de créer une mélodie. Il soupira. Non, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer; ni du piano, ni de la guitare.

Il boitilla vers les étagères se tenant à côté de la bibliothèque, fouilla dans une pile de CD. Il jeta un œil à chacun d'eux, une moue lasse sur son visage. Il n'avait envie de rien écouter. Il n'avait envie de rien faire. Cependant, il décida de réessayer et alla chercher ses vieux vinyles. Il les lâcha accidentellement avant d'atteindre la table basse, fronça les sourcils en apercevant une grande enveloppe blanche. Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien faire là ? Il la ramassa et s'assit sur le canapé, contemplant le mince paquet. Julia l'avait probablement caché dans une pile de vinyles, pensant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils ne la retrouvent. Dommage. Mais c'était une bonne idée, il savait que revoir les photos ne leur ferait aucun bien.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, et en sortit les photographies. De son côté curieux ou de son côté masochiste, il ne savait pas lequel avait pris le dessus.

Mary.

Un tout petit fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère. Une tache bleue clair à la forme vaguement humaine sur un fond noir. Cela semblait si abstrait, si irréel, et pourtant c'était un mélange d'un peu de Cuddy, et d'un peu de lui. Un être humain qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble, avec rien que leur amour. Ils avaient passé des heures, surtout Cuddy, à simplement regarder les photos de leur progéniture avec une joie et une fierté immenses. Ils étaient prêts à l'aimer, le nourrir, l'élever, lui apprendre à faire ses lacets ou du vélo.

Et pourtant, ils étaient seuls. Le résultat de la combinaison de leur amour était parti pour toujours, n'avait jamais existé. Tout ce qu'il leur restait était une photographie de quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu, et les restes de leurs espoirs morts.

Le léger bruit d'une goutte s'écrasant sur le papier fit prendre conscience à House que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes. Il posa l'échographie sur la table, et se précipita vers la chambre en oubliant sa canne. Il savait que Cuddy ne voulait pas qu'il entre pour le moment, mais il avait trop besoin d'elle. Assez pour ne pas respecter sa décision d'être seule. Il avait besoin de ses bras, sa voix, son odeur, son âme, sa simple présence. Juste d'être près d'elle. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas prendre sur lui.

Elle s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, mais la vue de ses larmes dévalant ses joues l'empêcha de prononcer une seule syllabe. Elle le regarda s'étaler sur son côté du lit, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller de Cuddy, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait tellement anéanti, tellement malheureux, que quelque chose en elle se déchira et amena un océan de larmes au bord de ses yeux. Elle les ferma convulsivement, fondit en larmes, cacha son visage dans ses mains. House enroula fermement ses bras autour d'elle, la pressant contre sa poitrine. Son nez enfoui dans ses boucles brunes, il pleura en accord avec les sanglots bruyants de Cuddy. Elle se blottit dans la chaleur de ses bras, alors qu'il la serrait aussi fort que possible. Ils pleurèrent ensemble sans un mot. Peut-être que cela dura quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures. Le temps qui s'écoula était flou. Finalement, ils tombèrent d'épuisement et s'endormirent, pour se réveiller en milieu d'après-midi, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Cuddy ouvrit les yeux lentement, ses paupières lourdes de pleurs secs, et son regard gris croisa celui de House.

« Hey. » murmura-t-il, surpris d'avoir une voix si rauque. Elle répondit en clignant lentement des yeux. « Ça va mieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête, avant de prononcer courageusement un 'oui'. Son regard se fixa au sien. Leurs bras étaient drapés autour de l'un l'autre, aussi fort que le moment qu'ils venaient de partager était intense. La force de leurs pleurs et de leurs larmes auraient pu faire trembler la terre, et pourtant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien depuis son accouchement. Bien sûr, son cœur pataugeait toujours dans une flaque de tristesse, mais cracher sa douleur lui avait permis de ne plus se noyer.

« 'me sens bien là, avec toi. » marmonna-t-elle, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.  
>« Peut-être qu'on devrait voir un psy ensemble. » dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.<br>« Je suis pas prête. » paniqua-t-elle, se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « S'il te plait. Me force pas. »  
>Il acquiesça. « D'accord. J'attendrai. »<br>« Merci. » dit-elle faiblement, l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. « House ? » ajouta-t-elle un moment plus tard.  
>« Oui ? »<br>« Je suis contente que tu... » Elle s'interrompit, réfléchissant à ses mots. « L'admettes. Que tu admettes que tu as besoin d'aide, toi aussi. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux sans un mot, reconnaissant qu'elle le comprît sans qu'il n'ait besoin de formuler quoi que ce soit. House était une tortue, se repliant dans sa carapace à la moindre frayeur. Parfois, il laissait Cuddy y entrer et partageait ses peurs avec elle. Comme maintenant. Ils avaient pleuré ensemble dans son refuge; une étreinte.

Son estomac gronda furieusement, faisant sursauter Cuddy. Ils eurent un petit rire.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » s'enquit-elle. Elle essaya de jeter un œil au réveil par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il tendait le cou dans le même but. En vain. Il la regarda brièvement, bascula sur le dos en l'entrainant avec lui. Elle était alors allongée sur lui, et ils pouvaient tous les deux voir l'horloge correctement.  
>« Trois heures et demi. » lut-elle. « Mince. »<br>« Un peu tard pour déjeuner, hein ? »  
>« On dirait bien. » rigola-t-elle.<p>

Son regard plongea dans le sien. Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans la façon dont il posait les yeux sur elle. Ils partageaient la même douleur, le même chagrin. Elle le comprenait parfaitement, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Il en était infiniment reconnaissant, même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais perdre Mary. Peut-être que sa mort les avait rapprochés bien plus que sa naissance ne l'aurait pu.

Il ne laisserait plus jamais Cuddy lui échapper.

Les mains de House posées sur ses coudes glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules fines, où elles dévièrent; la gauche rejoignit son omoplate, alors que la droite se glissait dans les boucles couvrant sa nuque. La respiration de Cuddy s'accéléra, elle se pencha soudainement pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle dévorait sa bouche avec fièvre, ses mains encadrant son visage. Il répondit à son baiser, la rapprochant de lui. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, tandis qu'une chaleur familière se répandait dans son bas-ventre. Cependant, il sentait qu'elle hésitait.

Son estomac vide protesta une fois encore. Elle se recula, déposa un bisou sur ses lèvres. « Il ne faudrait pas que tu meures de faim. En fait, je suis plutôt affamée aussi. »  
>« Ouaip. » acquiesça-t-il. « Et vous devriez prendre une douche, Docteur Cuddy. Vous puez ! »<br>« Oh, tais-toi ! » rit-elle, glissant hors du lit.  
>« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux pour déjeuner ? Je veux dire, goûter. » Il s'assit et s'empara du flacon d'ibuprofène qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de nuit.<br>« Des pancakes. » dit-elle en se léchant ses lèvres avec anticipation. « Avec de la chantilly. Et des fraises. Est-ce qu'on a des fraises ? »  
>« En février ? » Il avala une pilule et secoua la tête. « Pas sûr. » Il se leva. « Mais on doit avoir de la confiture. » Il parcourut la pièce des yeux avec les sourcils froncés.<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Ma canne. » marmonna-t-il. « Je sais plus où je l'ai laissée. »<br>« Tu ne l'avais pas quand tu es entré. Peut-être dans le salon. » suggéra-t-elle.  
>Il y réfléchit pendant une seconde. « C'est ça. »<p>

House fit un pas, mais Cuddy atteignit la porte avant lui.

« Je vais te la chercher. » lui sourit-elle.

Cuddy dans le salon. Cuddy et les échographies. Cuddy de retour à la case départ.

« Non. » refusa-t-il, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. « T'embêtes pas. »  
>« C'est rien, j'y vais. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de disparaître dans le couloir.<p>

Il tendit l'oreille, à l'affût de n'importe quel bruit qui prouverait qu'elle était en détresse. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent dans le salon, suivis par une courte halte silencieuse, puis elle revint vers lui.

« Tiens. » Elle lui tendit sa canne.

Il la remercia et s'en saisit, la scrutant du regard. Elle tenta de l'éviter autant que possible, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on devrait en faire ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse. Elle leva les yeux en feignant la confusion, parce qu'elle refusait de comprendre. « Les échographies. » précisa-t-il.  
>« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas les jeter... J'ai pas... » Elle balbutia. « J'ai pas le cœur à m'en débarrasser. »<br>« Moi non plus. » Une gêne suivit. « Pancakes. » lâcha-t-il avant de fuir en boitillant.

Cuddy pinça les lèvres, sortit un pantalon de yoga et un large tee-shirt à manches longues de son placard. Une fois dans la salle de bains, elle commença à se déshabiller en tournant le dos au miroir. Ses efforts furent anéantis lorsque House frappa à la porte, l'ouvrit et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Elle se retourna, et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, vêtue que d'une culotte. Elle ferma les yeux, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, House ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant se concentrer sur autre chose.  
>« Euh, on n'a pas de confiture. Mais on a du Nutella et du miel. Qu'est-ce-que tu préfères ? »<p>

Vergetures. Cul d'éléphant. Cuisses grasses. Seins énormes.

« Rien. » dit-elle. « En fait, oublie aussi la chantilly. »

Il arqua un sourcil, finit par acquiescer et partit.

Elle se fixa dans le miroir d'un air déconcerté. Allons, elle n'était plus la femme enceinte aux sublimes rondeurs que House désirait tant. Elle était juste grosse et épuisée.

Elle pressa le tee-shirt de House contre sa poitrine, et se retourna.

Trois pancakes l'attendaient lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette drapée autour de ses cheveux mouillés.

« Merci. » dit-elle en s'installant à table.  
>« Tu veux aller chercher Rachel avec moi à quatre heures et demi ? » proposa-t-il, jetant une crêpe en l'air et la rattrapant avec sa poêle avec succès.<p>

« Je sais pas. » marmonna-t-elle en roulant son pancake. Il déposa celui qui venait de cuire dans l'assiette. « Il fait encore un peu froid dehors. » Le grésillement que fit la pâte en s'étalant dans la poêle chaude l'interrompit pendant quelques secondes. « Et il faut encore que je me sèche les cheveux... Tu comptes faire combien de pancakes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un pas de côté pour lui montrer le saladier rempli de pâte. « Autant que possible. Il nous en restera quelques-uns pour le petit-déjeuner demain. »

« Tu veux dire quelques douzaines. » Il eut un petit rire. Appuyant sa joue dans le creux de sa paume, elle le regarda cuisiner avec un sourire aux lèvres. House préparant des pancakes pour le goûter, pour Rachel et pour elle, était une des plus belles choses qu'elle eût jamais vues.

Elle mangea les crêpes les unes après les autres, sans même y penser. Une fois son assiette vidée, elle s'avança vers House, trempa le bout de son doigt dans la pâte puis le lécha. Elle ronronna de plaisir. « Je pourrais boire le saladier tout entier. » Il sourit. Elle se faufila derrière lui, entoura son abdomen de ses bras, sa joue pressée contre son omoplate.

« Ne me quitte pas. » murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, le serrant plus fort.  
>« Eh bien, Rachel ne peut pas rentrer toute seule. »<p>

Elle secoua légèrement la tête. « Je parlais pas de ça. » Sa gorge se serra au souvenir de leurs larmes déversées plus tôt dans la journée. Il était toujours là, à sa manière. Il la taquinait quand elle s'ennuyait, la conseillait quand elle doutait, lui donnait un coup de main quand elle tombait, la réprimandait quand elle faisait une erreur, était fier d'elle quand elle réussissait, la laisser se défouler sur lui quand elle était en colère. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. « Qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans toi ? » murmura-t-elle. Elle repensait à toutes les fois où elle s'était effondrée. Il avait toujours été près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, mais sa simple présence l'avait toujours aidée à se relever, à chaque fois. Elle avait absolument besoin de lui.

« Je devrais te faire des pancakes plus souvent. » dit-il, serrant ses mains. Elle rit. Il fit un pas en arrière, mais elle ne le lâcha pas. « Je vais avoir besoin de me retourner, parce que le pancake est cuit. »  
>« Eh bien, retourne-toi. »<p>

House eut un sourire narquois. Il fit volte-face, Cuddy suivit le mouvement, et il boita vers la table avec sa femme sur les talons et ses bras enroulés autour de lui. Elle rigola comme une enfant.

« Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille, hein ? » demanda-t-il. Elle pouvait l'entendre sourire.  
>« Nan, je ne te lâcherai jamais. » Ses mots avaient bien plus de signification qu'ils n'en avaient l'air.<p>

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	29. Chapter 28

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : C'est les vacaaaaaances! *hurle de joie et fait le tour de la ville en courant* Deux semaines à glander! Youpiiii!  
>Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour les reviews de la dernière fois! *fait un câlin à tous* Toujours pas décidée concernant mon orientation, mais je prends note de vos conseils.<br>Bref, PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL. Mais pas beaucoup. Juste un peu. J'ai essayé de me rattraper tout à la fin, vous verrez. Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture!_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'il fût parti chercher Rachel, Cuddy rangea les pancakes dans le réfrigérateur, décidant qu'elle en avait bien trop mangé. Bien sûr, ils étaient délicieux, mais cela n'était pas une bonne idée si elle voulait perdre du poids. Même sans chantilly. Peut-être qu'elle sauterait le petit-déjeuner le lendemain afin d'éviter les crêpes.<p>

Elle erra dans la maison, tentant désespérément de se concentrer sur autre chose que les échographies. Ses efforts furent vains. Les photos semblaient l'appeler depuis la table basse du séjour. Elle voulut résister, mais la première chose que Rachel verrait en rentrant de l'école serait les photographies de Mary. Cela rappellerait à l'enfant à quel point sa petite sœur lui manquait, et Cuddy serait forcée d'en discuter à nouveau. Elle devait les cacher. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à fixer la pile de vinyles, Cuddy prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la table. Elle ne cessa de regarder les vieux albums en glissant les échographies dans leur enveloppe. Elle voulait absolument tourner la page. Elle avait rarement voulu quelque chose à ce point-là. Si elle ne jetait pas un seul regard aux photos, elle oublierait, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Qu'est-ce-que Mary penserait ? D'où qu'elle regardait ses parents, que penserait-elle de sa mère ? Qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Qu'elle voulait déjà la sortir de sa mémoire, seulement dix jours après sa mort ? Qu'elle croyait qu'elle pourrait l'oublier si facilement ?

Allez, c'est stupide, se dit Cuddy. Elle ne la regardait pas. N'est-ce-pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire adieu. Pas encore.

« Pardon. » souffla-t-elle, pressant l'enveloppe contre sa poitrine en rassemblant les disques. « Pardon, pardon, pardon. » Elle glissa les échographies entre deux vinyles et rangea la pile sur les étagères, avec toute la collection de House.

Ne pas laisser Mary partir reviendrait à ne s'accrocher qu'à un semblant d'espoir. Elle ne serait jamais là. Cuddy le savait. Néanmoins, il lui était difficile d'avancer en laissant cela derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Elle était biologiquement programmée à ressentir de l'affection, de l'amour, pour sa fille, même si elle ne l'avait jamais connue. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser partir ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres, refoulant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Elle avait promis de rester forte. Pour Rachel. Pour House. Pour leur salut. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et étira douloureusement ses lèvres en un grand sourire avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée.

« Bonjour ma puce ! » salua-t-elle joyeusement Rachel, qui se jeta dans ses bras. Son enthousiasme n'avait pourtant rien de faux, elle était réellement contente de voir sa fille. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-elle, s'agenouillant pour embrasser Rachel sur les deux joues.  
>« Miss Finch a lu une histoire. » dit-elle en luttant pour se débarrasser de son manteau rose. Cuddy lui donna un coup de main. « J'ai joué à ' Feed the monkey' aussi. »<br>« C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce-que l'histoire racontait ? »  
>« Une fille faite de neige parce que deux vieux étaient tristes qu'ils avaient pas d'enfants. Maman on peut faire un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin ? »<br>« S'il neige ce week-end, d'accord. » accepta-t-elle avec un sourire. « On fera ça. Tu veux goûter ? House a fait des pancakes. »

Rachel hocha la tête et se dandina vers la cuisine.

« Les échographies sont avec tes vinyles. » dit-elle à House. Il acquiesça et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Rachel a besoin de toi dans la cuisine. »

« J'y vais. » Il l'embrassa une fois encore puis s'éloigna. Elle se retourna, l'aperçut en train de servir avec joie ses crêpes à sa fille. Elle avait beau aimer se noyer dans son travail, cela était le style de vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Cependant, il y avait clairement un vide dans l'équation, laissé par la mort de Mary. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son ventre vide, et ne sentit rien. Pas de rondeur, pas de coup de pied. Rien. Sa main se crispa.

« Maman ! » appela Rachel, tirant sa mère de ses sombres pensées. Cuddy sourit légèrement et les rejoignit à table, se concentrant sur sa famille plutôt que sur les morts. Elle resta avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût obligée de préparer le dîner. House avait lu quelques histoires sur le canapé, Cuddy s'assoupissant recroquevillée autour de son bras droit, et Rachel l'écoutant, installée sur sa cuisse gauche. Cuddy avait donné le bain à sa fille, avec House assis sur une chaise dans la salle de bains, profitant du moment avec elles. La doyenne devait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie particulièrement triste pendant la fin de l'après-midi, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques heures. Le dîner était délicieux. Rachel n'avait pas trop lutté pour aller se coucher. Cuddy était maintenant allongée dans le lit, les draps remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine, attendant que House sorte de la salle de bains. Il la rejoignit alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, ses jambes s'emmêlant aux siennes.

« Salut toi. » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser sa joue.  
>« Salut. »<p>

Il se recroquevilla à son côté, son torse nu pressé contre son flanc. Elle entoura ses épaules de son bras, sa joue posée contre son front. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence.

« Je veux essayer. » chuchota Cuddy subitement. Il se redressa sur un coude et la regarda dans les yeux.  
>« Essayer quoi ? »<br>« Ben... Tu sais quoi. » hésita-t-elle. « Je veux dire... » Elle soupira. « Tu vois ? »  
>Il hocha la tête. « Oui. Je crois que je vois, oui. » Elle évita son regard, alors que sa main errait le long de sa clavicule et glissa vers son torse.<br>« Tu me manques. » avoua-t-elle.

Il continua de la regarder, elle le sentait, avec une intensité qui la fit frissonner. Finalement, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il se pencha au bout de quelques secondes, déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle gémit calmement.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer. » souffla-t-il. « Si tu n'as pas envie de faire– »  
>« S'il te plait. » le coupa-t-elle doucement.<p>

Il refusait de faire le premier pas, alors elle tendit le cou et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hésitant, il ouvrit la bouche et glissa sa langue dans la sienne, la redécouvrant. Cuddy trembla. La main de House caressant doucement sa joue lui confirma qu'elle était tiède d'érubescence. Elle demeura immobile, le laissant la serrer plus fort et approfondir le baiser. Il se recula, mais resta près d'elle, son front contre le sien.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. » chuchota-t-il, son souffle balayant légèrement ses lèvres.  
>« Je sais. »<p>

Cuddy ferma les yeux alors qu'il souleva doucement ses bras, et les enroula autour de son cou. Elle s'accrocha à lui, il bascula de façon à se tenir au-dessus d'elle, les couvertures glissant au bas de son dos.

« Juste... Vas-y doucement. » réclama-t-elle dans un murmure. « S'il te plait. »  
>« Je te le promets. » lui assura-t-il, l'embrassant sur la joue.<br>« Vraiment, ne... tu vois, ne me... »

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, déposa un baiser sur son front. « Ne t'en fais pas, Cuddy. Laisse-toi aller. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement. Sa main le caressa, de son cou à son bras musclé. Elle tentait de se familiariser une nouvelle fois avec son corps, en redécouvrant chaque partie. Il l'embrassa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, ne pressant pas les choses. Il voulait qu'elle apprécie leurs retrouvailles autant que possible, sans qu'il ne lui fît mal, ni qu'il ne prît pas le temps dont elle avait besoin. Il redessina la courbe de son cou, de sa nuque à son épaule, du bout de ses doigts. Elle répondait à peine à ses baisers, l'embrassant seulement du bout des lèvres. Elle se laissait simplement faire. Il insista encore, lâcha sa bouche et suivit le même chemin que ses doigts avec des petits baisers. Elle gémit légèrement. Il taquina la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit, la saisit entre ses dents et la descendit jusqu'à son bras. L'une de ses mains se faufila sous la soie de sa nuisette, il sentit ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts lorsqu'il remonta sur son ventre pour atteindre ses seins. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de malaise.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle.

Il embrassa sa joue pour la rassurer, sa paume rejoignant sa hanche. Le visage de Cuddy tournait à l'écarlate. Elle n'avait jamais été si craintive et timide devant lui.

« Je ne ferai rien de ce que tu ne veux pas, je te le promets. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix chaude. « Essaie de te détendre. »  
>« J'essaie. »<p>

Il cessa de la toucher et se recula, pour qu'elle ne se sente pas oppressée. Elle respira profondément, tenta de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer sa gêne et son anxiété. Il savait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas ce soir-là.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre quelques jours, que tu puisses– »  
>« Non. » le coupa-t-elle. « J'en ai envie. »<br>« Cuddy... »  
>« Je sais ce que je veux. » insista-t-elle.<p>

House souffla silencieusement et abandonna. Fondant sur sa bouche, il l'embrassa une fois de plus, et il sentait qu'elle faisait des efforts. Tout comme lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec elle, pas tant qu'elle était aussi peu sûre d'elle. Elle avait beau affirmer qu'elle en avait envie, il demeurait sceptique.

Il caressa lentement sa jambe, de son mollet à sa hanche, en un mouvement fluide, s'installant entre ses cuisses. Il portait toujours son pyjama, était et demeurerait inoffensif puisqu'il avait promis de ne pas la pénétrer, mais la respiration de Cuddy s'accéléra, et elle mit fin à leur baiser. Elle regarda ailleurs, dissimulant de sa main la moitié de son visage.

« Vas-y. » encouragea-t-elle alors qu'il s'était interrompu.

A contre cœur, il obéit. Il toucha son aine du bout de ses doigts, glissa vers sa toison. Elle frissonna. Ses plis étaient secs lorsqu'il les atteignit.

« Arrête ! » s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant. Elle se recroquevilla, lui tourna le dos et ne prononça pas un seul mot de plus.

Plusieurs secondes, peut-être plusieurs minutes, s'écoulèrent.

« Je voulais pas te faire peur. » finit-il par murmurer. « Pardon. »  
>« Non, c'est de ma faute. » plaida-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Peut-être que je ne suis pas encore prête. »<br>« Peut-être. »

Il s'allongea sur le dos, tira la couverture jusqu'à leurs épaules. Le temps passait en silence, atrocement lentement. Il essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne lui traversa l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il la rassurer et l'apaiser ? Il se racla la gorge. Pas de réactions de la part de Cuddy.

« On devrait dormir. » dit-il.  
>« Oui. »<p>

Hésitante, elle tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Il fit de même avec sa lampe de chevet quelques secondes plus tard. Ils furent plongés dans le noir, et elle ne fit pas un seul geste vers lui. Il se demanda si elle accepterait qu'il l'étreigne.

« Bonne nuit, Cuddy. » tenta-t-il.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre : « 'nuit House. »

Il n'osa pas bouger.

* * *

><p><em>Un week-end loin de tout. Loin de l'hôpital, loin de Wilson, loin de chez Cuddy. Juste eux deux chez House. Première journée passée à regarder la télé, jouer aux jeux vidéos, commander de la nourriture, faire la sieste, se câliner, glander.<em>

_Dimanche. Ils trainent au lit, se réveillent de temps à autre, s'embrassent paresseusement, et se rendorment. Le drap n'est plus qu'un tas informe, les recouvrant à peine, tassé entre eux deux. House l'amène jusqu'aux épaules de Cuddy en voyant une chair de poule parcourir sa peau – on est fin octobre après tout. Il s'en sert comme excuse pour se blottir plus près d'elle. Elle marmonne quelque chose incohérent et se rendort._

_Plusieurs minutes d'indolence s'écoulent. Ils se réveillent pour de bon, s'étirent, se regarde d'un air béat, et jettent un œil à l'horloge._

_« Quelle heure ? » demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
>« Onze. »<em>

_Elle met quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information, retombe sur le matelas. « Rien à fiche. Pas faim. »_

_Il l'imite, se couche sur le dos. « Non plus. »_

_« En fait j'ai faim, mais pas pour de la nourriture. »_

_Elle glousse alors qu'il se tourne vers elle. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Elle tire sur son bras, il bascule sur le flanc et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. « Tu sais que c'est pas vraiment recommandé, hein ? »_

_« Oh House, allez ! » geint-elle. « Juste une dernière fois. On ne va pas pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air pendant des mois ! »_

_Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Je sais, tu es insatiable et tu es folle de mon corps. »_

_« De plus, tu n'es pas du genre à refuser une partie de jambes en l'air avec moi, surtout maintenant qu'on est tous les deux nus au lit. Par conséquent, ton argument n'est pas valable. » explique-t-elle. « Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de ne pas me baiser. S'il te plait ? » insiste-t-elle avec une mine aguicheuse, glissant sa main le long de son ventre, puis sous le drap. Elle se saisit de son sexe dressé et le caresse lentement. « Je sais que tu as envie de moi, House. Oh, et moi aussi j'ai tellement, tellement envie de toi... » lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille._

_Il abandonne et l'embrasse. Elle gémit de satisfaction dans sa bouche, encercle son cou de ses bras. Elle le guide afin qu'il se tienne au-dessus d'elle, sans qu'il écrase son ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il grogne de douleur, et retombe sur le dos à côté d'elle. Elle fronce les sourcils, essoufflée. « J'ai fait quelqu– »_

_« Pas encore pris mon ibuprofène. » dit-il, se saisissant du flacon orange posé sur sa table de nuit._

_« Pardon. » marmonne-t-elle. Il hausse les épaules._

_« Au moins, je ne suis pas tombé sur toi et Progéniture. Je suppose que me mettre au-dessus de toi devient trop dangereux. » Il avale trois pilules, se recouche à ses côtés. Elle se frotte immédiatement contre lui, mordille le lobe de son oreille. « Soixante-neuf ? » propose-t-il._

_« Non non non, n'y pense même pas. » refuse-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je ne peux absolument pas me mettre à genoux ou sur le ventre. » L'une de ses jambes s'emmêle à celles de House, son bras s'étale paresseusement sur son torse, suivant la courbe de sa clavicule._

_« Oh, bon. Tant pis, pas de levrette. » soupire-t-il._

_Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi les hommes aiment tellement la levrette, de toute façon ? »_

_Il se tourne vers elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »_

_« C'est pas très respectueux envers les femmes, tu trouves pas ? »_

_House roule sur son flanc, se redresse sur son coude. « Et pourtant, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, embrassant ses lèvres. « Tu me laisses volontiers te prendre par derrière. »_

_Elle gémit, répond en l'embrassant plus ardemment. « Parce que je t'aime, idiot. » Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ses larges épaules, le rapprochant d'elle._

_« Pour être honnête, c'est très respectueux. » Il ponctue ses mots de baisers, glissant vers son cou. Elle rejette sa tête en arrière, lui offrant un meilleur accès. « Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu es belle avec le cul en l'air. » Ses dents effleurent sa peau. Elle se met à haleter. « Rien que de te voir à quatre pattes, j'ai toujours tellement envie de te baiser. » Elle laisse échapper un gémissement. Ses mains serrent son crâne, maintenant sa bouche sur sa gorge. « Allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas la levrette. » Elle se mord la lèvre. Il se déplace vers son sein, elle s'arque à la rencontre de sa langue. « Ne dis pas que tu n'aimes pas me laisser prendre le pouvoir. » Subitement, il saisit ses poignets et les plaque sur le matelas au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lui lance un regard sensuel et lubrique, auquel il a grand mal à résister. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas quand je suis si profondément en toi. » Il l'embrasse au coin de la bouche, tandis que sa paume caresse son corps, de son bras à son entrecuisse. La main libre de Cuddy rejoint son bras. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas quand je te prends par la taille et que je te pilonne parce que Cuddy, ma chère... » Il glisse un doigt en elle soudainement. Ses parois de velours se resserrent immédiatement sur lui et elle roule du bassin contre sa main, grognant bruyamment. « Tu es trempée rien que d'en parler. »_

_Elle se mordille les lèvres avec un sourire. Il ferait tellement de choses simplement pour prouver qu'il a raison. « D'accord. » admet-elle. Un grand rictus victorieux se dessine sur le visage de House, il libère son poignet et glisse son doigt hors de son antre. « Peut-être que ça pourrait me manquer un petit peu. De toute façon, plus de levrette tant que je me suis pas remise de l'accouchement. »_

_« Je pourrai attendre jusque là. Je pense. » Elle rit doucement, et ils sourient. Il se penche, l'embrasse sur la bouche et promène sa langue sur ses lèvres sucrées. Sa main se glisse dans ses boucles brunes, maintenant son équilibre de l'autre main. Les bras de Cuddy entourent à nouveau ses épaules. House caresse son bras, sa poitrine, du bout de ses doigts, dans une délicatesse infinie. Il joue avec son téton, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Cuddy gémit contre sa bouche, réclamant plus. Sa paume atteint son ventre rond, glisse rapidement sur son pubis. Elle écarte les jambes, manque de heurter sa cuisse blessée par accident._

_« Attends. » dit-il en se reculant. « Ça marche pas. »_

_Elle grogne de frustration. Il se met à genoux, passe prudemment de l'autre côté du lit, et s'étale sur le flanc._

_« Et maintenant, homme ? » le taquine-t-elle. _

_Baissant les yeux vers leurs jambes, il se rend compte que le problème est loin d'être résolu, étant donné qu'elle pourrait aussi bien lui faire mal de ce côté-là._

_« Zut. » laisse-t-il échapper.  
>« C'est ce que je me disais. »<em>

_« Bon. » Il pose sa main sur sa joue. « Maintenant qu'on est là... » Cuddy sourit, il dépose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant de laisser sa passion prendre le dessus et de l'embrasser plus fiévreusement. Une chaleur familière se répand à nouveau dans leurs bas-ventres. « Tu peux te coucher sur le côté et te retourner ? » lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille. Elle acquiesce et s'exécute, lui tournant le dos, après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser, et place sa main sous son ventre rond. Il se caresse rapidement avant d'entrer en elle, arrachant un long gémissement de sa gorge. Enfin, il est en elle. Il enroule un bras autour de sa taille, sa main glissant vers son sexe mouillé, et enfouit son nez dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Ils demeurent immobiles pendant un moment, profitant simplement de la symbiose de leurs corps. Embrassant sa nuque, il se met à flatter son clitoris. Elle prend doucement sa main dans la sienne, lui montre le rythme qu'elle veut. Le grognement qu'elle laisse échapper le pousse à lui asséner un coup de rein, aussi profond que possible. Tellement mouillée, tellement brûlante, tellement étroite... Il se retire presque entièrement et glisse à nouveau dans son fourreau, aussi lentement que la fois précédente. Elle gémit en accord avec ses coups de boutoir._

_Puis ses bruits gutturaux deviennent un geignement déçu. « Attends, arrête. » Il se retire à contrecœur. « Je te vois pas. » plaide-t-elle, tendant le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Tu veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air devant un miroir ? »_

_Elle proteste. « Oh non ! Mets-toi devant moi, tu veux bien ? »_

_« Pourquoi je devrais bouger ? Pourquoi tu te retournes pas ? » Elle se lèche la lèvre lascivement. « Punaise, femme... » marmonne-t-il entre ses dents, alors qu'il lui obéit. Elle glousse, sachant qu'elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi. « T'es contente maintenant ? » demande-t-il en se couchant sur le flanc, lui faisant face._

_« Pas encore. » Elle se saisit brutalement de ses joues, écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un désir insatiable qu'elle n'a que pour lui. « Prends moi, House. » Elle sent son sourire narquois tandis qu'il l'embrasse en retour. Il soulève sa jambe, qu'il pose sur sa hanche, descend un tout petit peu pour pouvoir entrer en elle sans que son ventre ne l'empêche de bouger. Et encore un peu. Et encore. Et encore. Il fait face à ses seins, ne peut même pas atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser en tendant le cou. Cuddy éclate de rire et retombe sur le dos. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même, confronté au ridicule de leur situation._

_« On va jamais y arriver. » geint-il.  
>« Bien sûr que si. Assieds-toi ! »<em>

_Il s'exécute, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit, saisit la main qu'elle lui tend, et la laisse le chevaucher. House allonge le cou pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle roule du bassin contre lui. Leur impatience prend le dessus, elle se laisse glisser le long de sa verge, regardant House dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frotte contre son visage._

_« Peux pas respirer ! » se plaint-il, même s'il semble plutôt satisfait d'étouffer entre ses seins. Il tâte sa chair, la lèche, l'embrasse. Lentement, elle remue des hanches, autant que possible, son ventre frictionnant inconfortablement celui de son amant._

_« Retiens-moi. » réclame-t-elle, se penchant en arrière. Il empoigne ses avant-bras, manque de la lâcher lorsque ses parois intimes, suivant son mouvement, se contractent autour de son sexe. Elle lui lance un regard noir, il raffermit sa prise sur ses bras. Ils prennent une grande inspiration une fois qu'elle est installée et reporte son poids sur ses jambes. Elle se meut alors sur lui et, trois coups de bassin plus tard, retombe sur le matelas._

_House éclate de rire. « La baleine s'est échouée ! »_

_« Tais-toi ! » râle-t-elle, riant elle aussi. « Je vais bien sinon, merci de t'en préoccuper ! »  
>« Si tu t'étais fait mal, tu rirais pas, tu me sauterais à la gorge ! » <em>

_House se laisse glisser jusqu'à reposer sur le dos, et tapote les fesses de Cuddy. Elle ne bouge pas, alors il tire sur son bras et la retourne. Elle cache son visage dans ses mains, riant comme une baleine._

_« C'était épique ! » s'exclame-t-elle.  
>« On a été un petit peu trop aventureux. » Avec un large sourire, Cuddy se blottit contre lui. « Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir s'arrêter là. »<br>« Oui. C'était ridicule. » rit-elle encore. « Sérieusement, on a tout essayé ! »_

_En la voyant rire si insouciante, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il la serre dans ses bras, l'embrasse tendrement. Elle frotte son nez contre sa joue une fois que le baiser a pris fin, profitant de leur intimité._

_« Tu sais, je pense que notre fou rire a libéré autant d'endorphines qu'un orgasme. »_

_Elle rit, dépose une bise sur sa joue. « Je dirais deux fois plus. » Il se tourne vers elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrent._

_« Il n'est même pas midi. » murmure-t-il, jetant un bref regard à son réveil. « Tu as faim ? »_

_Elle secoue légèrement la tête, l'embrasse chastement au coin des lèvres. « Nope. »_

_« Parfait. »_

_ Ils partagent un sourire, les yeux dans les yeux. _

_« Je t'aime. »_

_ Il ne se rend pas immédiatement compte qu'il l'a dit à voix haute. Il y a des moments comme cela, où il se sent incroyablement reconnaissant pour tout le bonheur et l'amour qu'elle lui offre. Ces mots s'échappent de sa bouche spontanément de temps à autre. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ce sont les déclarations les plus naturelles et les plus sincères des sentiments qu'il a pour elle._

_Cuddy le regarde dans les yeux, un énorme sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il n'attend pas de réponse; son sourire exprime tout ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire, et penche la tête, son front reposant contre le sien._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	30. Chapter 29

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Disclaimers<strong> : _Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_ ne m'appartient pas. Les extraits cités ont été écrits par Jonathan Safran Foer, traduits de l'Anglais américain par Jacqueline Huet et Jean-Pierre Carasso.  
>(Pourquoi? Vous verrez bien en fin de chapitre. Lisez le livre, au fait. Et regardez le film après, y a Tom Hanks dedans!)<br>**Commentaires** : Je commence à revoir un peu l'édition de mes textes, ça devient de plus en plus compliqué de regrouper les dialogues quand du récit vient se nicher entre deux répliques. Arf. Que faire?  
>Ensuite, les reviews que vous avez laissé la dernière fois. Merci. Merci beaucoup beaucoup. (Surtout à Nono pour la 200e review :D) Je vous aime. :')<p>

Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :)

* * *

><p>Cuddy se réveilla dans un lit vide et une maison silencieuse. Jetant un œil à son réveil, elle en conclut que House était parti déposer Rachel à l'école. Rassurée de savoir qu'elle était seule, bien qu'il fût probable qu'il rentre à la maison dans quelques minutes, elle sauta hors du lit, choisit ses vêtements pour la journée, et s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle glapit de surprise en voyant House nu comme un ver entrer dans la cabine de douche, et referma immédiatement la porte.<p>

« Désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! » cria-t-elle.

« C'est rien, je – »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai rien vu. »

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle refusait de partager la salle de bains avec lui, qui plus est de le voir nu. Cependant, il avait une idée de ce qu'il se passait; elle était intimidée, frustrée, peut-être même humiliée, à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il s'était douté qu'elle essaierait de l'éviter, mais il était tout de même surpris par sa réaction. Elle s'étendit sur son lit, attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini avec la salle de bains. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il en ressortit en boitillant.

« Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure. » s'excusa-t-elle en passant en trombe devant lui, fuyant son regard. Elle laissa échapper un léger hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il attrapa son poignet.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était pas grave. » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Au fait, bonjour Cuddy. »

« Oui. Bonjour. » Elle s'échappa de son emprise et verrouilla la porte de la salle de bains une fois à l'intérieur. Il la regarda faire avec déception, ayant espéré essayer de l'embrasser.

Il réfléchissait déjà à comment arranger la situation.

De la musique de jazz se faisait entendre dans le salon, lorsque Cuddy entra dans la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau et boire un thé en guise de petit-déjeuner, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'assiette de pancakes que House avait sciemment laissée sur le comptoir. Une fois la boisson prête, elle hésita à pénétrer dans le salon, sachant qu'elle allait devoir y croiser House, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à du jazz.

Elle le trouva assis sur le canapé, un bras jeté mollement le long du dossier du sofa et les yeux fermés, se délectant simplement de la musique. Elle s'installa à l'autre bout du divan, évitant d'entrer en contact avec le diagnosticien autant que possible. Elle fixa sa tasse des yeux, sirota son thé occasionnellement, mais ne leva jamais la tête, craignant de rencontrer le regard de House. Cependant, elle ne le sentit jamais se poser sur elle. House semblait ne lui prêter aucune attention.

Cuddy surprit son pied en train de taper en rythme avec la musique instrumentale. Elle devait bien admettre que malgré le fait qu'être dans la même pièce que le diagnosticien créait un sentiment de gêne, elle se plaisait bien. Elle l'imita et ferma les yeux, ne se concentra que sur les saxophones, les trompettes et le piano. Au bout de quelques minutes d'écoute, elle avait l'impression que la bataille constante qui faisait rage dans sa tête était amenée à un semblant de paix, que les morceaux de son cœur qui avaient été déchirés se reconstituaient. Elle fut tellement emportée par la musique qu'elle ne remarqua pas House l'observant avec un sourire sincère.

Quelques morceaux plus tard, le disque toucha à sa fin. Cuddy ouvrit brutalement les yeux, secouée par le soudain manque de musique. Involontairement, elle leva les yeux vers House et s'empressa de regarder ailleurs tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle. Elle se concentra sur la tasse qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, comme si le moindre de ses faits et gestes n'avaient aucune importance pour elle. Il se leva, boita jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi. Cuddy l'observa du coin de l'œil farfouiller dans sa collection de CD.

« Viens choisir avec moi. » l'invita-t-il, sans se retourner pour ne pas l'intimider.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle posa sa tasse de thé froid sur la table basse, s'agenouilla auprès de lui. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, et passèrent ses albums en revue. Il était quasi-sûr d'avoir vu un petit sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres.

« On devrait aller faire les courses cet après-midi. » dit-il. « A moins que tu ne veuilles manger des pâtes et du riz jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

« D'accord. » accepta-t-elle. « On ira. »

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'aller faire les courses, ils manquaient juste de fruits frais. Parce qu'il lui était impossible d'y aller tout seul, il l'utilisait comme prétexte pour passer du temps avec elle. Quand il vivait seul sans Cuddy, il commandait ses repas tous les soirs ou achetait un plat à la cafétéria avant de quitter l'hôpital. Maintenant qu'ils vivaient à trois, il fallait faire les courses en conséquence, et cela impliquait d'aller dans un vrai supermarché ou une vraie épicerie. Sa jambe ne lui permettait pas de pousser des caddies trop lourds ou de porter trop de choses à la fois, alors il y allait avec elle la plupart du temps, pour lui donner un coup de main.

« Je pense à me remettre au yoga. » dit-elle alors, timidement, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de relancer la conversation.

« C'est un bon début. Assure-toi que les muscles de ton ventre sont prêts pour ça. » recommanda-t-il, faisant attention à ne pas lui donner l'impression d'avoir le droit de décider de tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'était simplement un conseil.

« Oui. » Elle lui tendit un des CD qu'elle avait choisis après avoir lu la liste des morceaux. « Celui-là ? »

Il jeta un œil à la pochette. « D'accord. »

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il la rejoignit une fois le CD en route, s'installa plus près d'elle qu'auparavant, mais pas assez pour la toucher ou même effleurer sa peau. Elle ne tressaillit pas, ne le repoussa pas. Sa présence ne la dérangeait pas. Il savait qu'il l'apprivoisait à nouveau.

xxx

« Tu viens faire des coloriages avec moi ? » demanda Rachel à sa mère en entrant dans le salon. Ses parents lisaient des magazines, chacun à un bout du sofa. La petite fille se sentit un peu perdue, habituée à toujours les voir blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Cuddy posa le magazine sur ses genoux et regarda sa montre. « Il est six heures chérie, je vais bientôt devoir préparer le dîner. »

« Steupléééé. » insista l'enfant avec une moue déçue.

« Pourquoi je ne ferais pas des coloriages avec toi ? » intervint House.

« Tu dépasses toujours les traits, _bloody __scallywag_! »

Cuddy rigola.

« Eh bien je suppose que je préparerai le dîner dans ce cas. » La doyenne se tourna vers lui, surprise. « Vas-y. » ajouta-t-il. « Puisque je dépasse les traits... »

« Merci Howwwws ! » chantonna Rachel, grimpant sur les coussins pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Cuddy lui sourit. Pas de mots. Il lui rendit simplement son sourire. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup échangé depuis la matinée, seulement le nécessaire absolu pour les courses. La petite fille prit la main de sa mère et la traina presque jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Hey, laisse-moi au moins me lever ! » protesta Cuddy avec un sourire.

« Attends là. » dit Rachel en pointant la table du doigt. Sa mère s'assit et l'attendit. La petite fille courut dans sa chambre chercher ses crayons de couleur et son album de coloriage. Elle revint une minute plus tard, installa ses affaires sur la table, et grimpa sur les genoux de sa mère. Cuddy tint sa petite taille, caressant sa cage thoracique de ses pouces. Rachel tourna les pages une à une, s'arrêta à un dessin représentant un vase contenant des fleurs.

« On fait celui-là ! Maman, tu fais les feuilles ! »

« D'accord. Quelle couleur ? »

« Ben, vert ! » répondit-il d'un ton qui soulignait l'évidence. Cuddy songea qu'elle ressemblait à House.

« Bien sûr. Que je suis bête. » sourit-elle. Elle extirpa le crayon vert foncé de la boite.

« Non, pas celui-là ! » Rachel prit le vert clair et le tendit à sa mère.

« Merci ma puce. »

Rachel entama les pétales avec un crayon violet, écrasant presque la mine sur la page. Cuddy sourit. Son crayon vert grattait délicatement le papier, penché sur le côté, faisant attention à ne pas dépasser les traits. Elle se dit qu'elle était contente d'être gauchère; ainsi, sa main ne cognerait pas contre celle de sa fille. House les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, jeta un œil au dessin.

« C'est très joli, ça, les files. Tu vas colorier toutes les fleurs en violet ? » demanda-t-il à Rachel.

« Oui. »

« Mais toutes les fleurs ne sont pas violettes ? »

Elle y réfléchit une seconde. « Elles sont rouges aussi ! »

« Voilà. » Rachel lâcha immédiatement son crayon et opta pour le rouge. Il s'éloigna mais continua de les observer du coin de l'œil en ouvrant un placard. Cuddy semblait concentrée sur le coloriage, mais il savait, en la voyant froncer les sourcils, qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il était toujours émerveillé de la connaître dans les plus petits détails.

« Et maintenant ? » s'enquit-elle, une fois les feuilles coloriées en vert.

« Tu fais le vase. » lui dit Rachel.

« Quelles couleurs ? »

« N'importe. » Cuddy acquiesça et choisit le crayon turquoise. « Maman c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? »

« Bleu. » lui répondit-elle. « Je trouve que c'est la plus belle. »

« Bleu comme le ciel ? »

« Oui. »

« Comme la mer ? »

« Oui, aussi. Quoi d'autre ? »

« J'sais pas. »

« L'encre. »

« Ouais. »

« Les jeans. Ils ont beaucoup de tons différents de bleu. »

« Des milliards. » renchérit Rachel.

« Les yeux de House. »

La petite fille leva la tête. Entendant son nom, il se retourna. « Hows montre tes yeux ! » Il les écarquilla après s'être approché d'elles. Rachel les fixa longuement. « Oui ils sont bleus ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Est-ce-que tu vois tout bleu ? »

« Non. Est-ce-que tu vois tout gris ? »

« Nan. »

« Et pourtant tu as les yeux gris. » sourit-il.

« C'est quoi ta couleur préférée, Hows ? »

« J'aime bien le bleu aussi. Et le rouge. » répondit-il en retournant à la préparation du dîner.

« Et ta couleur préférée, ma puce ? » demanda Cuddy, choisissant un ton plus foncé de cyan.

« Toutes ! »

« Même le noir ? »

« Nan, noir c'est triste. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« En fait, noir n'est pas une couleur. » les interrompit House. « Et blanc non plus. » Rachel le fixa de ses grands yeux, perplexe. « Un arc-en-ciel, c'est toutes les couleurs qui existent, pas vrai ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Quelles sont ces couleurs ? »

« Vert... » hésita-t-elle. « Rouge... » Sa mère lui chuchota discrètement les autres à l'oreille, et la petite fille les répéta. « Orange, jaune, bleu, violet. »

« Est-ce que noir et blanc en font partie ? Partie de toutes les couleurs qui existent ? »

« Non. Alors c'est pas des couleurs ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Comment on peut les voir si ça existe pas ? »

« Les arcs-en-ciel sont faits de lumière. Et la lumière est blanche. » dit-il. « Blanc n'est pas une couleur, parce que blanc crée les couleurs. »

« Mais, » insista-t-elle. « Quand je mélange des couleurs quand je peins, c'est pas blanc. »

« C'est quelle couleur ? »

« Noir. » Il haussa les sourcils. « Oh. Noir c'est toutes les couleurs qui existent ! »

« Exactement ! »

« Owkay ! » acquiesça-t-elle sans faire attention où elle coloriait. « J'ai dépassé ! » laissa-t-elle échapper en baissant les yeux vers l'album.

Cuddy y jeta un œil. « C'est pas grave, ma puce. C'est beau quand même. » La petite fille arborait une mine dubitative. « Voyons voir. » Cuddy prit le crayon de la main de sa fille, coloria autour de la tâche rouge en suivant le contour du pétale. « C'est ennuyeux, les traits. Tu peux faire des plus grandes fleurs comme ça. » dit-elle.

Rachel applaudit. « C'est trop beau, Maman ! »

Une fois le dîner prêt, Rachel avait recouvert la page de ses propres fleurs.

xxx

Cuddy sortit de la salle de bains, vêtue d'une robe de chambre dissimulant sa chemise de nuit. House ne leva pas les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur portable, lui laissa le temps de se débarrasser de sa veste et de la poser sur le sol, avant de se cacher sous les draps. Elle frappa son oreiller, se pelotonna dans les couvertures, mais n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement vers House.

« Je cherche une nouvelle maison. » dit-il. « J'ai pensé qu'on trouverait plus facilement sur Internet. »

« Et ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je peux regarder aussi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il tourna l'ordinateur vers elle, assez pour qu'ils puissent tous deux voir l'écran. Il navigua parmi les biens immobiliers proposés. Elle pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite. Il se dit que si elle avait été plus près de lui, elle l'aurait posée sur son épaule. Finalement, le fait qu'elle le tienne éloigné d'elle l'attristait. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle était gênée et qu'elle avait besoin de se tenir à distance de lui, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être égoïste. Il méritait tout de même un peu d'affection, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Attends, remonte. » laissa-t-elle échapper. Elle tendit le bras vers le touchpad, et toucha la main de House par inadvertance. « Pardon. » marmonna-t-elle, se reculant brusquement, avant de se mettre à observer le drap.

Il demeura immobile pendant quelques secondes, perplexe, puis appela son nom. « Cuddy. » Il la fixa du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se décide à se tourner vers lui. « On n'est pas des étrangers, tu sais. Tu peux me toucher. »

Enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui tendit sa main et elle la regarda fixement pendant une seconde. Hésitante, elle glissa ses doigts le long de sa paume, redécouvrant sa chair, rêche et douce à la fois. Ses phalanges s'entrelacèrent avec celles du diagnosticien, et leurs mains se refermèrent l'une sur l'autre. La prise de Cuddy était encore hésitante et un peu lâche, mais elle lui tenait la main.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux leurs mains réunies. Il n'y avait pas de sensation plus forte que la délicatesse de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Ils étaient si fragiles, et pourtant si robustes. Ils trouvaient leur équilibre dans cette opposition.

Des minutes de contemplation s'écoulèrent. Elle savait qu'ils devraient en parler un jour. Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et, désormais plus très intimidée, elle roula vers lui, se lova contre son flanc. Comme elle n'avait pas lâché sa main, il ne l'entoura pas de son bras. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela, il le sentait.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes. « Pour hier soir. »

« C'est rien. » Il referma l'ordinateur et posa ce dernier sur le tapis. « Tu n'étais pas prête, c'est tout. »

« Je pensais que je l'étais. Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué, et... Je... » Elle hésita. « Je voudrais juste qu'on aille mieux. »

Elle soupira.

« Tu penses que des endorphines peuvent régler notre problème ? »

Cuddy sanglota bruyamment. « Je sais pas, je sais plus quoi faire ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'en remettre ? Pourquoi ? C'est injuste ! C'est injuste, ce qu'il nous est arrivé ! »

Son désespoir broya le cœur du diagnosticien. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle agrippa sa main plus fermement, tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il repoussa du bout de son pouce, caressant sa joue.

« Peut-être qu'aller voir un psy n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. » avoua-t-elle à voix basse. La main de House entoura sa mâchoire, et il posa doucement son front contre le sien. « On est tellement bousillés, House... »

« Je sais. »

« Je veux tout arranger, mais je... je... » Sa voix s'estompa.

House embrassa délicatement sa tempe. « Tu n'as pas à le faire toute seule, Cuddy. Tu n'es pas Superwoman. » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on est comme avant. » reprit-elle. « On rigole et je me sens bien, mais... » Elle baissa les yeux et renfila. « Parfois ça va tellement mal. C'est comme si je ne vais jamais m'en sortir, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. J'ai envie de pleurer et je sais même pas pourquoi. »

« Pareil pour moi. »

Il mit un moment à formuler son aveu. Elle le regarda de ses yeux gris teintés de soulagement. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle lâcha doucement sa main, entourant son abdomen de son bras. House enveloppa le sien autour de ses épaules, la rapprocha de lui, et garda le silence. Elle savait qu'il était trop timide pour lui parler de ses sentiments, mais cela lui allait. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule face à leur perte. Rien n'aurait pu la rassurer plus. Si elle s'effondrait, alors il s'effondrait avec elle. Et il serait plus facile de se relever ensemble, que seuls.

De son côté, House était soulagé de s'être confié. Peu importait combien de fois il lui dirait qu'il se sentait mal, il aurait toujours besoin de le lui faire savoir, de ne pas être seul. Il avait besoin de son soutien, plus que jamais.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'assoupir, il chuchota : « On devrait dormir. » Elle hocha la tête, il tendit le bras pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet, se laissa glisser jusqu'à être allongé sur le dos, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller. Cuddy remua pour se coucher plus confortablement, lovée dans son étreinte.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, Cuddy. » promit-il subitement dans un murmure. Il sentait que tous les mots qu'il avait gardés au fond de lui devaient être dits à cet instant-là. « Jamais. Je m'en fiche si on s'envoie pas en l'air, si on va affreusement mal. Tu m'es plus importante que tout. »

Elle acquiesça d'une caresse lente et persistante sur son ventre, lui disant ainsi que c'était réciproque. Il comprit le message, prit sa main avec douceur et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, frotta son nez contre sa joue mal rasée et s'immobilisa, prête à s'endormir.

xxx

_« Tu as mis tes lunettes. » relève-t-il en entrant dans leur chambre._

_« Tu as mis ton pyjama. » rétorque-t-elle, reportant toute son attention vers son ordinateur. Il continue son discours en la rejoignant dans le lit._

_« Tu as mis tes lunettes, ce qui signifie que tu as du mal à regarder un écran, ce qui signifie que tu ferais mieux d'éteindre ce truc tout de suite. » dit-il en pointant l'ordinateur portable._

_« Encore cinq minutes. » geint-elle._

_« Il est déjà dix heures et demi. Tu crois pas que Progéniture mérite un peu de sommeil ? » demande-t-il en se blottissant à ses côtés, entourant son ventre de son bras. « Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses, Progéniture ? » Il appuie son oreille contre son abdomen, faisant semblant d'attendre une réponse. Elle feint un soupir agacé._

_« Bouge, je vois pas l'écran. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu regardais, de toute façon ? » Il se tourne vers l'écran, sa tête toujours posée prudemment sur son ventre. Cuddy naviguait sur une boutique en ligne proposant des vêtements pour bébés. « On ne connait pas encore le sexe de Progéniture, c'est pas un peu tôt pour acheter des layettes ? »_

_« J'achète rien, je ne fais que regarder. » répond-elle, faisant défiler la page vers le bas lentement, prenant le temps de regarder chaque article. « Oh, c'est trop chou ! » Elle clique sur un pyjama jaune sur lequel est imprimé un canard pour agrandir l'image et le montrer à House._

_« Ben... C'est un canard. Je suis sure que ta frangine va te donner les vêtements de ses gamins, de toute manière. »_

_Cuddy a un petit rire. « Elle m'a demandé de l'appeler dès qu'on connaissait le sexe pour qu'elle puisse emballer les vêtements de nouveaux-nés qu'elle a gardé. Rachel était trop grande pour les mettre quand je l'ai adoptée, mais elle ne s'en est pas débarrassé parce qu'elle était convaincue que je finirai par donner la vie. » Elle sourit avec une pointe d'amertume. Julia a toujours cru au rêve de sa sœur._

_« Et comme tu l'as dit, on aura les vêtements de Rachel s'il s'avère que Progéniture est une fille. Ceci dit, j'ai du mal à le croire. »_

_« Bien sûr que c'est une fille. » Cuddy sourit._

_Il se tourne vers elle avec un sourire narquois. « Si j'étais toi, j'en serais pas si sûr. Je ne peux pas vivre avec trois filles à la fois. Tu le sais et mes gamètes aussi. »_

_Elle rit encore. « Mais tes gamètes savent que je préfèrerais une fille, et elles veulent me satisfaire parce que tu sais, et tes gamètes aussi, » explique-t-elle, faisant naitre un sourire en coin sur son visage. « que je pourrais t'arracher les testicules quand je suis pas contente, tuant ainsi tes gamètes. »_

_« Les cinq minutes se sont écoulées. » Il éteint l'ordinateur, se penche pour le poser par terre. « Et t'es adorable avec tes lunettes. » dit-il avant qu'elle ne les retire et les laisse sur sa table de chevet, embrassant ses lèvres._

_« Merci. Je ne les ai pas mises depuis des années. Ça fait bizarre. »_

_Il tapote son oreiller, s'allonge sur le dos. « Arrête de bosser pour de bon, et les remettre ne te viendra même plus à l'idée. T'es trop fatiguée, Cuddy. »_

_« C'est pourquoi tu vas me lire une histoire ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire, sortant un livre de son tiroir. Il jette un œil à la couverture lorsqu'elle le lui tend._

_« Extrêmement Fort et Incroyablement Près. » lit-il à haute voix avant de feuilleter rapidement le bouquin, trouvant son marque-page à la page cinquante-cinq._

_« Zut, la chambre de Progéniture est pas encore prête. » laisse-t-elle échapper tout d'un coup. Elle ne sait même pas comment cela a réussi à lui traverser l'esprit à ce moment-là._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« On n'a même pas peint les murs. »_

_Il soupire. « Et tu veux choisir la couleur des murs tout de suite, maintenant. »_

_Pinçant les lèvres timidement, elle acquiesce._

_« Okay. » accepte-t-il. « Puisqu'on va avoir un mec, on les peint en bleu. »_

_« Rose. » proteste-t-elle. « Progéniture est une fille ! »_

_« Un mec ! »_

_« Une fille ! »_

_« D'accord, on mélange les deux. Violet. »_

_« C'est effrayant pour un nouveau-né. »_

_« Sérieusement ? Rouge. »_

_« Pareil. Propose pas des couleurs vives ! »_

_« Blanc. »_

_« Tu rigoles ? Trop vide. »_

_« Noir. »_

_« Pas question. »_

_« Bleu. »_

_« J'ai dit non. »_

_« Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Jaune. »_

_Un soupçon de tristesse se fait entendre dans sa voix lorsqu'elle répond deux secondes plus tard : « C'était la chambre de Joy. »_

_« Tu peux pas refuser tout l'arc-en-ciel. »_

_« Tu peux pas proposer des couleurs que je veux pas. »_

_« Gris. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Trop terne. »_

_« Comment je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? Si tu sais ce que tu veux, dis-le ! Orange. » Elle semble hésiter, se blottit un peu plus dans les draps comme si cela pouvait l'aider à réfléchir. « Ou vert. » la presse-t-il._

_« Mince, j'arrive pas à choisir. »_

_« Choisis bleu alors. »_

_« Tais-toi ! » rit-elle, avant d'y réfléchir à nouveau pendant un moment. Il ouvre le roman à la page cinquante-cinq._

_« Va pour bleu. »_

_« Certainement pas ! »_

_« 'Googolplex'. » commence-t-il à lire._

_« Attends. » _

_Cuddy se love contre son torse, recherchant sa chaleur et son réconfort. Il songe que sentir son corps se blottir contre le sien est une sensation des plus plaisantes._

_« C'est bon. » dit-elle une fois prête, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de House. «Vas-y. »_

_« 'Googolplex'. » recommence-t-il. « 'Ce bracelet que portait Maman à l'enterrement. Voilà comment je m'y suis pris : j'ai traduit en morse le dernier message de papa et j'ai choisi...' »_

_Il lit d'une voix calme et posée, prenant son temps pour déchiffrer chaque mot et les prononcer d'une façon fluide. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le conteur préféré de Rachel. Son ton rassurant et sa voix grave bercent Cuddy vers le pays des rêves et, trois pages plus tard, il se rend compte qu'elle s'est déjà endormie._

_« '…disant à tout le monde d'aller à Central Park mettre des sacs de sable autour du réservoir.' » finit-il la phrase, plaçant le marque-page entre les pages cinquante-huit et cinquante-neuf avant de refermer le livre. Il observe Cuddy un moment, avec un air d'adulation sur son visage. Il ne peut s'empêcher de caresser sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Elle remue, s'appuie inconsciemment contre ses caresses, mais ne s'éveille pas._

_« Bonne nuit, Cuddy. » Un sourire aux lèvres, il éteint la lumière et se prépare à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	31. Chapter 30

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong>: Bonjour tout le monde! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte, juste noyée sous le boulot. Les vacances d'été arrivent dans deux semaines ceci dit. Il va encore falloir que je révise entre temps, mais ça sera bientôt fini :) Je trouverais bien le temps d'updater encore d'ici là. Bref, désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous! N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

><p>La porte du placard se referma brusquement, Cuddy marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron. Réveillé brutalement, House jeta son bras à l'autre bout du lit, juste pour s'assurer que Cuddy était toujours là. Il sursauta lorsqu'au lieu de sa chair tiède, il sentit des draps froids sous sa main, et appela son nom.<p>

« Désolée. » murmura-t-elle, debout au milieu de la pièce. « Je voulais pas te réveiller. »

Il regarda son réveil. Sept heures du matin. Puis regarda Cuddy. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une queue de cheval, elle était vêtue d'un sweat sombre qui appartenait au diagnosticien et d'un pantalon de sport noir.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il, un tantinet désorienté. Les restes persistants de sommeil n'aidèrent pas non plus.

« Jogging. » Elle s'avança vers lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Je rentrerai avant le déjeuner. »

« Mais pourquoi si tôt ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous embêter Rachel et toi avec ça. »

Il hocha la tête, conscient qu'elle ne lui avait pas raconté toute la vérité. Elle avait essayé d'aller courir sans le lui dire, parce qu'elle savait qu'il se sentait frustré de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer un sport avec elle. Il aurait adoré parcourir quelques kilomètres à ses côtés, mais sa jambe l'en empêchait. Elle l'empêchait de faire bien des choses avec Cuddy... Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir menti. Il aurait même préféré ne pas être réveillé. Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, il se sentait toujours un peu seul et exclu lorsqu'elle partait pour un jogging sans lui.

« Je vais y aller. » dit-elle, l'embrassant une fois de plus. « A tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord. Sois prudente. » Elle acquiesça et, alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, il ajouta, « N'en fais pas trop ! »

Il l'entendit acquiescer avant qu'elle ne claque la porte d'entrée. Il arqua un sourcil pendant une seconde, et retomba sur le matelas. Avec cette tendance qu'elle avait à se faire du mal, il était plus vigilant que jamais, mais il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle allait bien. Elle semblait aller bien. Il s'efforça d'ignorer ce mauvais pressentiment qui chatouillait sa conscience, et se leva pour prendre une douche. Il réveilla Rachel pour l'école à l'heure habituelle, lui fit son câlin quotidien, la lava, l'aida à choisir ses vêtements, et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Ta grand-mère vient te chercher à l'école ce soir. » dit-il en s'emparant du paquet de céréales au chocolat. « On est vendredi. » Il lui servit un bol de cornflakes et fit de même pour lui. « Tu veux du lait ? »

« Oui. Quand je vois Maman ? »

« Demain, sauf si elle revient de son jogging avant qu'on parte. »

L'enfant hocha la tête avec une moue déçue. House baissa les yeux vers l'évier, et remarqua que le mug rouge de Cuddy n'y était pas. Or, elle le laissait toujours dans l'évier après le petit-déjeuner. Il regarda dans le lave-vaisselle. Vide. Ni tasse, ni bol, ni assiette. Lorsqu'il vérifia la poubelle et n'y trouva aucun emballage de quoi que ce soit, son mauvais pressentiment se transforma en conviction. Elle n'avait pas mangé avant d'aller courir.

« Hows ? » appela Rachel.

« Oui. » Il sourit. La petite n'avait pas besoin d'être mêlée à ça.

« Viens manger avec moi ! » Il boita vers la table et s'assit face à elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, lançant une conversation des plus ordinaires. « Ta maîtresse a prévu de faire quelque chose ? »

La discussion s'enchaina, et Rachel oublia de demander à House pourquoi il avait l'air si inquiet.

Quand il revint de l'école, son premier réflexe fut de se saisir de son téléphone portable, qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre. S'asseyant sur le lit, portant toujours son manteau et ses chaussures, les doigts tremblants, il composa le numéro de Cuddy. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit son BlackBerry vibrer sur sa table de chevet.

« Et merde. » jura-t-il entre ses dents. Son estomac se tordit d'angoisse, mais il tâcha de réfléchir d'une façon rationnelle. Cuddy n'était pas suicidaire. Si elle avait faim, elle se trouverait quelque chose à manger. Peut-être qu'elle avait sauté le petit-déjeuner parce qu'elle avait mal au ventre, tout simplement. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira. Elle avait dit, deux heures plus tôt, qu'elle rentrerait avant le déjeuner. C'était la première fois qu'elle courait depuis des mois, elle se fatiguerait rapidement et rentrerait plus tôt.

N'est-ce-pas ?

xxx

Cuddy courait depuis seulement vingt minutes, et déjà elle sentait son corps réclamer de la nourriture. Elle avait terriblement mal à l'estomac, mais elle se disait que ça ne durerait pas. Bientôt ne subsisterait plus qu'une nausée, et il serait plus facile de continuer. Elle accéléra le pas, l'effort s'intensifiant. Ainsi, elle perdrait ses kilos en trop plus vite, et elle cesserait de se rappeler Mary dès qu'elle se regardait dans un miroir. Sa grossesse ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Même si elle se sentait faible, elle continua de courir, serrant les poings. Elle envisagea une pause, mais décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ignorant les avertissements que son corps lui adressait. Elle pouvait le faire, bordel !

Ça allait fonctionner parfaitement. Ses pieds frappèrent plus fort les dalles beiges posées sur l'herbe. A cette heure de la journée, les enfants étaient à l'école, les adultes au travail. Les maisons de banlieue alignées le long de la rue étaient vides. Personne pour la déranger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses paumes étaient moites, sa tête tournait, elle n'avait plus faim. Elle se sentait bien, presque euphorique, comme si elle flottait, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Subitement, de vives lumières blanches tourbillonnèrent devant ses yeux pendant une seconde ou deux, et lorsqu'elle souleva les paupières, elle était allongée sur le sol. Un autre joggeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux verts et cheveux bruns et courts, soulevait ses pieds en prenant son pouls à son poignet.

« Tout va bien madame, vous vous êtes juste évanouie. » lui dit-il. « Comment vous vous sentez ? Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? »

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement. Elle l'entendait parler distinctement, mais elle mit un moment à assimiler.

« Merci, mais ça va aller. » refusa-t-elle d'une voix faible. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme fixer son visage d'une mine choquée.

« Mon Dieu, vous saignez. » Il reposa ses pieds sur le sol pour presser un mouchoir qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche contre le côté de son visage. « Vous avez dû vous cogner en tombant. J'appelle une ambulance. »

« Non, pas la peine. » protesta-t-elle tandis qu'il s'emparait de son téléphone.

« On ne peut pas laisser cette plaie comme ça. »

« Vraiment, je me sens bien. Je vais rentrer chez moi. » Elle tenta de se redresser, mais ses muscles l'abandonnèrent et elle retomba sur le sol. Une fois que l'homme eût raccroché, il l'aida à s'assoir, le dos appuyé contre un arbre.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils attendaient les secours, le morceau de tissu toujours pressé contre sa tempe.

« Lisa. »

« Moi, c'est Pete. »

« Enchantée, Pete. »

Il lui tendit son cellulaire. « Si vous voulez appeler quelqu'un... »

Elle jeta un bref regard à l'appareil. Elle allait atterrir aux urgences, on s'occuperait de sa blessure et on lui donnerait à manger, elle rentrerait en taxi et serait chez elle avant le déjeuner, comme elle l'avait promis à House. Pas besoin de le prévenir. Elle secoua la tête, et grimaça de douleur.

« N'essayez pas de bouger la tête ou le cou, Liz. » conseilla Pete. Elle amena sa main à son visage, le sang recouvrant ses doigts une fois qu'elle l'eût retirée.

« Oh, fait chier. » grogna-t-elle. Son séjour à l'hôpital durerait plus longtemps que prévu.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes toujours consciente. » la rassura-t-il. « Ça ne doit pas être très grave. »

« Vous êtes médecin ? » demanda-t-elle. Son intention n'était pas de le rabrouer, il était aimable de l'aider. Elle était simplement curieuse.

« Non, mais j'ai pris des cours de premiers secours. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile. Je suis bibliothécaire, en fait. Et vous ? »

« Doyenne de médecine à Plainsboro. »

« Wow. »

« Enfin j'étais. » rectifia-t-elle. « J'ai dû prendre un congé mais j'espère retrouver mon travail bientôt. Parfois c'est vraiment stressant, mais j'adore ça. » Un moment de silence s'écoula. « Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça... »

« C'est pas grave. » sourit Pete tandis qu'elle se tournait prudemment vers lui, soucieuse de sa tête douloureuse. « Je vous donnerai mon numéro si vous avez envie de discuter un peu, d'accord ? »

Elle lui sourit en retour. « Vous êtes une bonne personne, Pete. »

« Merci. »

Il aperçut une ambulance rouler vers eux et lui adressa un signe de la main, laissant ainsi Cuddy appuyer le mouchoir contre sa plaie toute seule. Deux auxiliaires médicaux sortirent du véhicule. L'un deux, les yeux bleus et les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur, s'empara de sa lampe stylo pour évaluer le degré de conscience de Cuddy.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda-t-il en premier lieu.

Elle le repoussa gentiment, gardant les yeux fermés pour éviter la lumière de la lampe. « Bien, vous embêtez pas, c'est juste un saignement. »

« Vous pouvez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je courais et je suis tombée, c'est tout. »

« J'ai tout vu. » intervint Pete. « Elle s'est évanouie. »

Si elle n'avait pas été polie, et surtout reconnaissante qu'il se soit aussi gentiment occupé d'elle, elle l'aurait fusillé du regard au point de tenter de lui arracher la tête par la seule force de ses pupilles.

« Y a une différence entre tomber dans les pommes et tomber tout court. » dit Tâches de Rousseur.

« C'est rien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de sport, je suppose que mon corps n'était pas préparé pour... » Subitement, son visage tourna au blanc, elle ferma convulsivement les yeux, et déglutit plusieurs fois, essayant de calmer son envie de vomir. « Merde. » laissa-t-elle échapper, essoufflée, son cœur battant. Pete posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes le docteur Cuddy ? » demanda l'autre ambulancier, la reconnaissant enfin.

Elle soupira, pensant que sa situation ne pouvait plus empirer. Si des employés de son hôpital la sauvaient d'une bête hypoglycémie, tout leurs collègues le sauraient, Wilson le saurait et, tôt ou tard, House aussi. « Oui. »

« Bon, on va vous ramener à Plainsboro. »

« Je préfèrerais Princeton General. »

« Plainsboro est le plus proche. »

« Ecoutez, ce n'est pas une urgence. Suturez-moi ça, je rentre à la maison et on n'en parle plus. » insista-t-elle.

« On ne veut prendre aucun risque. Apporte un brancard, tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire. Tâches de Rousseur acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'ambulance.

« Oh, pitié. » protesta Cuddy. « Je peux marcher. »

« Pas si sûr. Je suspecte un trauma crânien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pete observait la scène sans rien dire. « Je n'ai pas de trauma crânien ! Je suis médecin, je sais à quoi ça ressemble ! »

Néanmoins, Cuddy essaya de se lever toute seule, et se rassit rapidement par terre en sentant sa tête tourner, tendant le bras pour se rattraper à quelque chose. Pete lui donna sa main.

« Bien sûr, les traumas crâniens n'ont pas pour symptôme nausées et perte d'équilibre. » commenta l'ambulancier.

« C'est aussi symptomatique d'une hypoglycémie ! » rétorqua la doyenne.

« Vous avez mangé avant de partir ? » demanda Tâches de Rousseur, posant la civière sur le sol.

Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'oser répondre. « Non. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes allée courir à jeun ? »

« Oui. »

Pete l'aida à s'allonger sur le brancard. Ils l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance, et le bibliothécaire s'assit à ses côtés.

« Vous n'avez pas à être là, Pete. » dit-elle. « Vous avez sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Je me fais du souci pour vous. » répondit-il tandis que Tâches de Rousseur prit la main de Cuddy pour glisser un cathéter sous sa peau, suspendant une poche de glucose avant de l'injecter dans une de ses veines. « Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

Les portes se refermèrent et, sans un mot, ils roulèrent vers Princeton Plainsboro.

xxx

Wilson vit un homme faire les cents pas devant la porte de la salle d'examen où Cuddy se faisait suturer, et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour. Etes-vous Pete ? »

« Oui. C'est moi. »

Il lui offrit sa main, Pete la serra. « Je suis le docteur James Wilson, l'administrateur intérimaire de cet hôpital. »

« Donc, vous êtes le remplaçant de Lisa, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact. » confirma-t-il. « Temporairement. Vous semblez la connaître plutôt bien. »

« En fait, je viens de la rencontrer. » précisa le bibliothécaire. « Je l'ai vue s'effondrer et j'ai appelé les secours, rien de plus. »

Wilson hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Je voudrais vous remercier. Lisa est une amie proche, je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle ait pu compter sur vous. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Finalement, le directeur se décida à poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. « Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il y avait un... estropié grognon avec elle ? »

« Son copain ? » Wilson arqua un sourcil surpris. « J'ai deviné. » expliqua Pete. « Son sweat trop grand pour elle. Non, elle était seule. »

Le médecin acquiesça une fois encore.

House ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Cela aurait été très surprenant de la part du diagnosticien, Wilson le savait, mais il lui avait semblé si désespéré et malheureux qu'il s'était attendu à recevoir un coup de téléphone de sa part. Puisque cela n'était pas arrivé, il en conclut que Cuddy avait retrouvé la forme entre temps. Mais, si elle était allée courir seule, et que House n'était pas déjà près d'elle alors qu'elle avait été admise aux urgences pour un trauma crânien suspecté et une hypoglycémie, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : Cuddy avait rechuté.

Elle n'avait en effet pas de trauma crânien, on devait cependant vérifier qu'elle était parfaitement consciente toutes les deux heures. Néanmoins, l'un des ambulanciers lui avait signalé le fait qu'elle était partie sans manger préalablement. Cela lui suscita des inquiétudes.

« Merci encore pour votre aide. » dit-il à Pete, qui le retint avant que Wilson n'eût le temps de s'éloigner.

« Attendez. » Il parcourut la salle des yeux, trouva un stylo et un morceau de papier sur le comptoir des infirmières. « Je dois y aller maintenant, vous voulez bien donner ça à Lisa ? » Il lui tendit le papier, où il avait inscrit son nom et son numéro de téléphone.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Une fois que Pete se fût éloigné, Wilson réfléchit quant à la décision qu'il devait prendre, et se saisit de son téléphone.

House était toujours assis sur le lit, le visage caché dans ses mains, lorsqu'il entendu son cellulaire sonner. Il décrocha immédiatement, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier l'identité de son interlocuteur.

« Cuddy ? C'est toi ? »

« Euh, non, c'est Wilson, mais on vient de l'admettre à l'hôpital, et... »

« J'arrive. » lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher. Il se rua vers la porte d'entrée, ramassant au passage les clés de voiture de Cuddy.

Le trajet vers Plainsboro sembla prendre une éternité, même si House atteignit le bâtiment en seulement dix minutes. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Cuddy. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour atterrir à l'hôpital ? Ignorant sa jambe, il se précipita vers le bureau du doyen, mais aperçut ce dernier à la clinique.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquit-il quand il eût enfin trouvé Wilson.

« Hey. Elle est arrivée aux urgences il y a une demie-heure pour une– »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » le coupa-t-il un peu durement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. « Je veux la voir. »

Wilson désigna les ascenseurs d'un signe de tête. House l'y suivit. « Elle va bien House, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle dort, on a été obligés de lui donner des sédatifs. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

« Elle insistait pour rentrer chez elle, et j'ai pensé qu'elle finirait par devenir... violente. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. » Les portes s'ouvrirent, ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine d'ascenseur, et le doyen pressa le bouton du second étage. « Elle s'est évanouie suite à une hypoglycémie, et est toujours sous perfusion de glucose. Elle a aussi saigné de la tête, mais aucun signe de trauma crânien. Apparemment, sa tête a heurté le sol lorsqu'elle est tombée. On a suturé la plaie. »

House acquiesça, observant ses chaussures. C'était moins grave que ce qu'il avait craint, après tout.

« Donc tu l'as laissée aller courir alors qu'elle n'avait rien mangé ? » insista Wilson.

« Je dormais quand elle a décidé de partir, bordel ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Tu crois pas que je me sens assez coupable comme ça ? »

Wilson pinça les lèvres. Ils marchèrent en silence vers sa chambre, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte vitrée. House la regarda, vêtue d'une chemise d'hôpital vert clair, endormie profondément. Un oxymètre serrant son doigt la reliait à un moniteur, et un cathéter était inséré dans son bras. Elle semblait fragile, si vulnérable.

« Elle ne s'en remet pas, hein ? » demanda Wilson d'une voix mélancolique. House se contenta de secouer la tête, l'observant sans pouvoir rien faire. Il aurait dû l'empêcher de se faire du mal à nouveau. Ses erreurs semblaient s'accumuler. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il était encore capable de prendre soin d'elle.

Son esprit s'était lancé dans une course folle. Il boita jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, puis revint vers son ami, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin de prendre de la distance par rapport à Cuddy pour prendre une décision, comme il faisait toujours avec ses patients. Si ses sentiments étaient impliqués, il ne ferait pas le bon choix.

« Je ne peux pas la ramener à la maison. Pas encore. » dit-il en se frottant le front. Wilson le regarda sans un mot, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage. Posant une fois de plus les yeux sur Cuddy, House soupira lourdement. Elle allait le haïr, mais il n'avait pas d'autre option. « Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire... »

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	32. Chapter 31

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjouuur, 'vous avait bien dit que je reviendrai! Vu les reviews que vous avez laissées, c'était la moindre des choses ;) Je dois avouer que vos réactions par rapport à Pete sont tout à fait fascinantes. Du coup, j'ai bien envie de le faire réapparaitre bientôt. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il est inoffensif (je suis pas sadique à ce point-là :p)  
>En parlant de sadisme, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu inclure la suite du chapitre précédent dans celui-là, mais ça aurait fait trop long. Promis, ce sera dans le prochain, que je posterai bien vite. Mon conseil de classe est vendredi, les profs ont la flemme de nous mettre des contrôles puisqu'ils vont devoir les corriger super vite. Par conséquent, plus de devoirs! *rictus satisfait*<p>

Bonne lecture à tous!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>« Bon sang, cette réunion n'en finit plus. » se lamente intérieurement Cuddy en regardant discrètement l'heure sur sa montre pour la énième fois. Elle est en retard d'une demie-heure à son déjeuner avec House. Vu à quel point il prend – trop – soin d'elle en ce moment, elle est plutôt étonnée qu'il n'ait pas encore fait irruption dans la pièce pour l'emmener manger décemment.<em>

_« Bien sûr, je les remplirai avant demain matin. » s'entend-elle répondre, probablement à un membre du conseil d'administration qui lui demande de finir de la paperasse. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce dont ils parlent, mais cela doit être écrit dans son agenda. Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Et si son ordinateur plante ? Et si elle manque de temps ? Ça y est, elle le sent; le stress commence à s'infiltrer dans son système, se propageant depuis la boule d'angoisse qui grossit dans son estomac. Elle a été affreusement distraite par son bébé dernièrement, elle s'en rend bien compte. Progéniture lui a donné son premier coup de pied il y a une semaine. Cela l'a réveillée en pleine nuit, et elle a tiré House de son sommeil pour qu'il puisse poser sa paume sur son ventre et sentir le tout petit pied à travers sa peau. Elle n'oubliera jamais le sourire qui a illuminé son visage à ce moment-là. Ils sont restés éveillés toute la nuit, attendant que Progéniture s'exprime une fois encore. Elle s'est levée épuisée, mais cela en valait la peine._

_Et si elle est assez distraite pour commettre une erreur ? Et si elle se fait virer ? Peut-être qu'elle n'est plus capable de travailler. Mais merde, bien sûr que si ! Elle est simplement en train de paniquer !_

_Sa vessie est à deux doigts d'exploser, elle meurt de faim, sa tête lui fait mal. Se concentrer est impossible. Et cette foutue réunion ne veut pas se terminer !_

_Enfin, tout le monde se lève. Elle les imite avec soulagement, tentant de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible sans que cela ne soit trop évident. Soudainement, elle n'en peut plus de jouer à cache-cache. Elle n'en peut plus de porter des talons et de se forcer à ne pas se dandiner pour que personne ne suspecte sa grossesse. Elle n'en peut plus de ne pas pouvoir caresser son ventre dès qu'elle en a envie ou de masser sa chute de reins pour calmer son mal de dos. Elle n'en peut plus de cacher son ventre et de passer tellement de temps à l'hôpital, loin de sa famille._

_Et si elle n'arrive pas aux toilettes à temps ? Et si elle se fait dessus devant tout le monde ? Elle s'arrête de marcher brusquement, sa vision se troublant. Elle cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fait._

_« Docteur Cuddy. » entend-elle une femme l'appeler, dont elle ne reconnaît pas la voix. « Vous allez bien ? »_

_« Oui. » Elle grimace de douleur et se masse le front, tentant d'atténuer son mal de tête. Toilettes. Vite. Il faut qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Aussi vite que possible. « Non. » Elle se sent étrangement faible. Elle veut pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, parce qu'elle ne va pas bien, parce qu'elle a envie de dire merde et de tout laisser en plan, parce qu'elle va perdre son bébé et que la vie est injuste. Elle veut que House l'entoure de ses bras forts et l'emmène très, très loin d'ici. « Il faut que je voie House. » Elle en a plus que besoin. Elle a plus que besoin de lui._

_Elle murmure faiblement son nom une dernière fois, avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente._

_House fait les cent pas dans le bureau de Cuddy depuis une demie-heure. Il jette un œil à sa montre une fois encore. Elle a été très claire en lui expliquant que cette réunion était très importante, et a lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'il ne devait la déranger sous aucun prétexte. « Mais quand même. » songe-t-il. « Elle doit crever de faim. »_

_Son pager se met à biper, le faisant sursauter. Il lit rapidement le message et court presque vers les ascenseurs, ignorant sa jambe. Il le craignait depuis des mois, et voilà, c'est arrivé. Il appuie sur le bouton du second étage; l'administration et ses salles de réunion. Découvrant un attroupement à quelques mètres de lui lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, il le rejoint en quelques enjambées. Même s'il s'y est attendu, la vue de Cuddy reposant inerte au sol lui arrache un tremblement de terreur. Les gens s'écartent pour le laisser passer, il s'agenouille près d'elle et tâte son cou sans perdre de temps, à la recherche d'un pouls qu'il trouve sans difficulté. Régulier, rapide mais ralentissant. La parcourant du regard, il ne relève aucun signe d'hémorragie interne, ni de flaque de sang entre ses cuisses. Il soupire de soulagement. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un évanouissement._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bordel ? » demande-t-il – ou plutôt beugle-t-il – aux gens l'entourant. « Allez me chercher un brancard ! Et ramenez quelque chose de la cafétéria. » Du coin de l'œil, il voit un homme se hâter vers l'aile des soins intensifs, où il pourra trouver une infirmière. « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »_

_« Elle n'avait pas l'air de se sentir très bien pendant la réunion. » lui répond quelqu'un – House ne s'embête pas à savoir qui. « Je l'ai vue tomber quand on est sortis. »_

_Il hoche la tête, réfléchissant déjà à ce que cela pourrait être. « Elle s'est plainte de maux de ventre ? Migraine ? Vision trouble ? » _

_« Je–je sais pas... »_

_« Bien sûr que non. » marmonne-t-il. Inconsciemment, il pose une main sur son ventre, et le caresse doucement, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Enfin, deux infirmières et un brancard apparaissent. Ils hissent Cuddy sur l'étroit lit et l'emmènent aux urgences._

_Les quelques administrateurs présents fixent la scène, surpris. Pourquoi a-t-il touché son ventre ainsi ? D'accord, ils sont ensemble, il est inquiet, mais cela semble assez suspect. D'ailleurs, son ventre est un petit peu plus rond que d'habitude, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

xxx_  
><em>

_Cuddy se réveille avec un léger grognement, se sentant toujours aussi faible bien que dépourvue de migraine et de vision trouble. Elle cligne des yeux, se tourne vers House, assis près d'elle._

_« Hey. » chuchote-t-il, caressant son front._

_« Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? » demande-t-elle, sentant la ceinture du monitoring fœtal sur son ventre en voulant toucher ce dernier._

_Il désigne les écrans reliés à la ceinture et à l'oxymètre serrant le doigt de Cuddy, l'un d'eux indiquant cent quarante-deux battements par minute. « Le pouls est normal. Pas de contractions utérines. Westhall va arriver d'un moment à l'autre avec un échographe. » Elle acquiesce et soupire de soulagement. « Des douleurs abdominales ? »_

_« Nope. »_

_« Parfait. On ne sait pas encore pourquoi tu t'es évanouie. » reprend-il. « Je pense à de l'hypertension. Ou une hypoglycémie. »_

_« J'avais pas faim à ce point-là. » Son estomac se met à grogner bruyamment._

_House a un petit rire, puis lui tend un sac en papier de la cafétéria. « Je t'ai pris ça. »_

_Elle regarde dans le paquet, en sort un hamburger végétarien. Elle sourit. « Merci. » Mais avant d'en prendre une bouchée, elle fronce les sourcils. Sa vessie est vide. « Rassure-moi, je ne me suis pas fait dessus ? »_

_Il secoue la tête. _

_« Alors pourquoi... » Elle soulève le drap, découvre qu'elle porte une blouse d'hôpital, et qu'un cathéter rejoint le bout du lit en partant de son entrejambe. « Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ? » demande-t-elle, mordant dans le burger. _

_« Oh, pas longtemps. Je t'ai emmenée aux urgences, mais ils avaient plus de lits, alors on s'est retrouvés ici et tu t'es réveillée tout de suite après. Cinq minutes maximum. » Elle acquiesce. « On va devoir retirer le cathéter de ton urètre pour l'échographie. Et tu devrais boire, aussi. » Il pose une bouteille d'eau sur la table de lit._

_« Je sais. » Elle lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire reconnaissant. House se penche vers elle, écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_« Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur. »_

_« Désolée. »_

_Il ne peut plus résister et l'entoure de ses bras, avant d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle lui rend son étreinte. « Voilà ce que tu vas faire. » commence-t-il. « Tu vas arrêter de te surmener, et... »_

_Ils sont interrompus par Westhall entrant dans la pièce, poussant un échographe. « Oh, pardon ! » s'excuse-t-il en les voyant blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. « Je ne voulais pas déranger, je reviendrai. » Il leur adresse un sourire bienveillant, laisse la machine seule et sort de la chambre, fermant la porte et disparaissant derrière les stores fermés. House se lève, boite jusqu'au bout du lit._

_« Je disais donc, tu vas arrêter de te surmener. » continue-t-il, soulevant le drap afin de révéler son corps. « Et tu vas prendre des congés. »_

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se redresse. « Je ne me surmène pas. »_

_Il s'empare d'une paire de ciseaux, sectionne le cathéter. « Bien sûr, parce que passer dix heures par jour, cinq à six fois par semaine, à diriger un hôpital, c'est pas du surmenage. »_

_Alors qu'il tire doucement sur le cathéter, elle grogne d'inconfort. « Je peux le supporter. Ça fait dix ans que je le supporte. »_

_« Sauf que tu es enceinte de six mois maintenant. »_

_Elle avale une longue gorgée d'eau et mord dans le hamburger, ramenant le drap jusqu'à son bas ventre. « J'ai une autre réunion importante avec des donateurs potentiels la semaine prochaine. » insiste-t-elle. « Impossible que je rate ça. »_

_« Si, c'est possible. » Il ouvre la porte, et attend que Westhall entre._

_« Bonjour, vous deux. » les salue-t-il, franchissant le seuil de la porte avec un tabouret pliant sous le bras. Il s'installe à droite de Cuddy, tandis que House s'assit à sa gauche. « Vous nous avez fait sacrément peur, Docteur Cuddy. »_

_« Désolée. » lui sourit-elle gentiment. « Ça n'arrivera plus. »_

_« C'est pas ce que tu disais y a une minute. » commente House. Elle le fusille du regard._

_Westhall intervient. « Très bien, nous allons commencer par votre pression artérielle. »_

_Il sort un sphygmomanomètre d'une poche de sa blouse blanche, enroule le brassard autour du bras de sa patiente. « Je prendrai votre poche à urine pour examen, voir s'il y a des protéines et tout ça. » Il glisse les embouts de son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles, pose le pavillon sous le brassard, qu'il a complètement gonflé. Il prête l'oreille aux battements de cœur de Cuddy, sans quitter le manomètre des yeux._

_« Votre tension est de quatorze neuf. » lit-il. « Ça ne va pas du tout. »_

_Elle soupire._

_« Hypertension artérielle stade un. » énonce House. _

_« Je sais. » lui lance-t-elle._

_« Je t'avais bien dit que tu te surmen– »_

_« Tais-toi. »_

_« L'hypertension artérielle n'est pas toujours causée par le stress. » ajoute l'obstétricien._

_« Dans le cas de Cuddy, c'est assez évident. » lui répond House._

_« Mais au vu de ses antécédents... »_

_« Quels antécédents ? » le coupe-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait une fausse couche il y a cinq ans. » _

_« Tu étais stressée. » rétorque le diagnosticien._

_« House, tais-toi ! »_

_« Mais c'était tout de même une fausse couche. Votre hypertension pourrait aussi être due à une pré-éclampsie. Des migraines persistantes, douleurs abdominales ? » demande l'aîné. Elle secoue la tête. « Très bien. Ça doit donc être dû au stress. Le docteur House a raison. »_

_Westhall lui enlève le brassard, ainsi que le monitoring posé sur son ventre. Cuddy s'appuie contre son oreiller. « Donc tu t'es bien évanouie à cause de cette hypertension. » reprend House. « Je te jure que tu ne mets plus un pied à l'hôpital jusqu'à l'accouchement. »_

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel, se rendant à peine compte que son médecin applique du gel sur son abdomen. « Je me suis juste évanouie, c'est rien. »_

_« Tu as de l'hypertension ! Progéniture et toi, vous pourriez mourir ! Pourquoi t'arrives pas à comprendre ça ? »_

_« C'est mon corps, House ! » rétorque-t-elle, haussant le ton tandis qu'elle perd son calme. « Je connais mes limites, et crois-moi je peux encore travailler pendant une semaine ou deux ! »_

_« C'est peut-être ton corps, mais c'est notre gosse ! » Ils ne remarquent même pas que Westhall, imperturbable, a allumé l'échographe, et promène maintenant la sonde sur la peau de la future maman. « Parfois, je me demande même si tu n'as pas envie de le perdre. »_

_« Comment peux-tu dire– » s'insurge-t-elle, avant que Westhall ne l'interrompe._

_« Vous voulez entendre le cœur de votre bébé ? »_

_Elle se tourne vers lui et hoche la tête. Une seconde plus tard, ils entendent des battements rapides et réguliers résonner dans la pièce, pulser comme dans de l'eau. Au bord des larmes, Cuddy ferme les yeux et, posant ses mains sur son ventre rond, se concentre sur le cœur de son bébé. C'est la plus belle mélodie qu'elle aie jamais entendu._

_De son côté, House surprend son propre muscle cardiaque en train d'essayer de rattraper et de copier les battements de cœur de Progéniture. Et voilà que la réalité le frappe. Ce bébé qu'ils vont avoir, grandissant dans le ventre de Cuddy, est réel. Il vit. Son cœur bat. Il bouge et donne des coups de pieds à Maman. Dans quelques mois, il verra la lumière du jour. Dans quelques années, son papa lui apprendra à marcher ou à faire ses lacets ou à lire ou à faire du vélo. House refuse de le perdre, de devoir s'en séparer. Il protégera son enfant, quoiqu'il lui en coûte._

_Il prend la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Elle lève ses yeux mouillés vers lui, serrant ses doigts. _

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis bête. » murmure-t-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue._

_« Oh, que oui. » sourit-il. Elle lui rend son sourire, il se penche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se tournent vers le moniteur, regardent avec émerveillement leur fœtus baigner dans son nid, son cœur battant tout haut._

_Westhall sélectionne quelques photos et, quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir démontré que le fœtus se développe normalement, se tourne vers les parents et leur demande avec un grand sourire enthousiaste, « Est-ce que vous aimeriez connaître son sexe ? » Ils acquiescent. Le médecin fige l'image. « Très bien, comme vous pouvez voir ici... »_

_« Vous embêtez pas et dites-nous. » le presse House, parcourant l'écran des yeux pour essayer de trouver par lui-même._

_Le sourire de Westhall s'élargit. « C'est une fille. »_

_House jure entre ses dents, mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Cuddy laisse échapper un rire victorieux. « Je te l'avais bien dit ! »_

_« Impossible ! » Puis, se tournant vers Westhall, « Permettez que je voie ça de plus près ? » Il fait le tour du lit, examine l'écran de plus près. « Ceci, Cuddy, est un pénis. » dit-il en pointant le fœtus du doigt._

_« Non. » sourit-elle. « Tu vas devoir vivre avec trois filles, House. Remets-toi. »_

_Il se rassoit sur le lit, près d'elle, feignant un soupir agacé. « J'espère que vous n'aviez pas fait de paris avec Wilson ou votre équipe. » rit Westhall._

_« Nan, je parie que quand je suis sûr de gagner. »_

_Cuddy baisse les yeux vers son ventre, avec un grand sourire. « Alors comme ça tu es une fille. » Elle glousse. « Ton père va teeeellement souffrir. Le pauvre. »_

_« Pas grave. » fait-il en haussant les épaules._

_« Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? »_

_« Déçu, pourquoi ? Je suis content qu'elle soit humaine. » dit-il. « Vu ton cul, ça aurait pu être un baleineau. » L'obstétricien se met à rire._

_« Sérieusement. » insiste-t-elle. _

_Il sourit, pose une main sur son ventre. « Bien sûr que non. »_

_Wilson ouvre la porte subitement et entre, essoufflé. « Oh, mon Dieu. » lâche-t-il en se précipitant aux côtés de Cuddy. « Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. » lui sourit Cuddy. « Le bébé va bien et moi aussi. »_

_« Oh Jimmy, regarde-toi, tout paniqué. » commente House. « C'que t'es mignon ! »_

_« Parce que tu ne t'es pas inquiété, peut-être ? » le taquine-t-il._

_« Vous voyez la jolie demoiselle, là ? » intervient Westhall, pointant l'écran d'un signe de tête._

_Wilson en reste bouche bée, puis sourit aux parents. « Vous allez avoir une fille ? Félicitations ! » Il serre Cuddy dans ses bras et se tourne vers House, qui lui fait non de la tête._

_« Pas question que tu me fasses un câlin. » Il lui tape dans la main à la place. Westhall éloigne la sonde du ventre de la future maman et lui donne des serviettes en papier. En voyant la petite mine inquiète sur le visage de son ami, House lui demande, « Tu n'es pas seulement venu vérifier que tout se passait bien, hein ? »_

_« Eh bien, je voulais juste pour prévenir que j'avais entendu des infirmières parler de votre grossesse en arrivant. » admet l'oncologue. « Votre évanouissement a fait le tour de l'hôpital. »_

_Elle soupire bruyamment. « Oh mon Dieu. Ils savent tous. » Ils la regardent retomber sur son oreiller, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure décision à prendre pendant un moment. « Je ferais mieux de l'annoncer publiquement avant que ça ne se répande comme une trainée de poudre. » décide-t-elle, se redressant._

_« Certainement pas maintenant. » l'arrête House en la repoussant gentiment. « Cet après-midi, tu te reposes. On verra ça ce soir. »_

_Elle proteste, « Tu n'as pas– »_

_« Oh, et plus de disputes. » les coupe Westhall. Wilson acquiesce. « Cela augmente trop votre pression artérielle. »_

_« Ça risque d'être dur. » commente le diagnosticien._

_« Tais-toi et ça ira. » rétorque Cuddy._

_« Quoi ! Parfois, tu te mets en colère alors que j'ai rien dit ! »_

_« C'est pas vrai ! Et on ne se dispute pas, de toute façon. »_

_« Intéressant. » dit-il. « Tu nies. »_

_« On ne se dispute pas, on n'est juste pas d'accord ! »_

_« Oh, je t'en prie ! On s'est disputés y a deux semaines et tu m'as foutu dehors ! »_

_« Tu t'es foutu dehors tout seul ! »_

_« Vous êtes impossibles... » soupire Wilson. « Enfin bref, Lisa. » reprend-il, avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. « Sachez que vous avez tout mon soutien. »_

_Westhall fait de même avec son épaule droite. « Le mien aussi. »_

_House la fixe pendant une seconde, et se saisit de son sein. « Le mien aussi. »_

_Elle rit doucement, puis sourit. « Merci. »_

_Westhall et Wilson finissent par retourner au travail, et laissent le couple seul. House se dépêche d'aller chercher un sandwich à la cafétéria et revient tout aussi vite, puis déjeune avec Cuddy dans la chambre. Ensuite, ils se blottissent tous les deux sur le minuscule lit d'hôpital, le diagnosticien posant sa main sur son ventre et sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que la doyenne l'entoure de ses bras. Ils font la sieste, jusqu'à ce que leur fille les réveille aux alentours de quatre heures. House ouvre grand les yeux, sentant le coup de pied sous sa paume._

_« Je crois que Progéniture réclame son quart d'heure de gloire. »_

_Cuddy laisse échapper un soupir mélancolique. « Mon hôpital va me manquer. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Mais ça en vaut la peine. » Elle se tourne vers lui avec un sourire. Il sourit à son tour, tend le cou pour l'embrasser._

_« J'aime quand tu dis ça. » Il l'embrasse doucement. « Comment tu te sens ? »_

_« Plutôt bien. J'ai bien envie de manger quelque chose. Comme un pain au chocolat. Ou de la tarte aux pommes. Ou les deux. » Elle se pourlèche les lèvres._

_« D'accord, je t'en prendrai à la cafétéria. Je vais te chercher tes vêtements. »_

_Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se lever, elle agrippe le col de sa chemise et tire dessus. « Reste. » Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou, et laisse quelques minutes s'écouler. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, après que je sois partie ? »_

_« Ben, je vais prendre des congés aussi et te surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi si facilement ? » Elle rit, puis lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Et si tu as un cas ? » Elle sait à quel point les puzzles médicaux sont importants pour lui – c'est même une obsession – et qu'il se pourrait qu'ils l'arrachent d'elle de temps à autre._

_« Mes larbins peuvent réfléchir tout seul. Je le leur ai appris. Ceci dit, s'ils manquent de tuer le patient sans trouver le diagnostic, il se pourrait que je passe une demie-journée à l'hôpital de temps en temps. » Elle acquiesce. « Alors, qui va être le nouveau boss ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. » soupire-t-elle. « Vu que tu ne travailleras pas, je n'aurai pas à choisir quelqu'un qui osera te dire non. Enfin bref, j'ai pensé à Foreman. »_

_« Pas une bonne idée. Il aime trop le pouvoir. »_

_Elle y réfléchit. « T'as raison. Il me rendra pas mon poste. »_

_« Ce qui limite ton choix à tes amis. »_

_« Westhall est trop vieux. » élimine-t-elle. « Et il serait trop occupé pour mes consultations hebdomadaires. Si tu avais décidé de rester, je ne t'aurais donné mon poste non plus. Avec toi, l'hôpital exploserait dans la journée. »_

_« Wow. T'es optimiste. Je dirais dans l'heure. » Ils rient. Puis, elle a une illumination._

_« Wilson. » lâche-t-elle._

_Il fronce les sourcils. « Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? » _

_« Pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde l'apprécie, et il sait parler aux gens. »_

_« Il est trop gentil. Il va pas virer les gens qu'il faudra. » énumère-t-il. « Il va se faire marcher dessus ! »_

_« Il dirige un département, il sait ce que c'est. »_

_« C'est ton choix, après tout. » Il se lève et boite vers la commode._

_« Tu penses que je ne fais pas le bon ? » demande-t-elle, inquiète. En voyant sa moue anxieuse, il retourne vers elle._

_« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un à qui le job irait mieux ? » Elle y réfléchit, puis secoue la tête. « Tu vois ? Wilson est le meilleur. »_

_« Tu as raison. »_

_« J'ai toujours raison. »_

_« Bien sûr, tu avais dit que Progéniture serait un garçon. »_

_« C'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. »_

_Elle rit, tend le cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. « Evidemment. »_

_« Laisse-moi t'apporter tes vêtements. »_

_Elle lève un doigt. « Pain au chocolat et tarte aux pommes d'abord ! »_

_« Bien sûr, maîtresse. » sourit-il avant de s'avancer vers la porte coulissante, puis s'éclipse dans le couloir._

xxx_  
><em>

_Avant que Cuddy n'annonce publiquement sa grossesse, le couple fait un détour par les ressources humaines. Les futurs parents ne sont pas vraiment félicités, mais au moins, la doyenne obtient six mois de congé, et plus si besoin. Ensuite, ils retrouvent Wilson dans son bureau. L'oncologue accepte avec enthousiasme d'être le remplaçant de Cuddy pour les mois à venir. Il sait que ce sera dur, mais il est heureux d'aider son amie._

_Elle se tient à présent sur l'estrade, agrippant le pupitre de toutes ses forces. Tous les chefs de service, excepté House qui est caché dans les coulisses, accompagnés de la plupart des médecins, sont rassemblés dans la salle. Elle attend que tout le monde s'installe et, une fois que chacun s'est assis, tourne la tête pour regarder House une dernière fois. Il hoche la tête, lui donne un peu de courage. Elle se racle la gorge._

_« Chers confrères, bonjour. » se lance-t-elle, sa voix un peu plus incertaine qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Désolée de vous déranger à cette heure de la journée, mon intervention sera très courte. » Elle respire un grand coup avant de reprendre. « Je serai absente pendant au moins six mois, en raison de ma grossesse. »_

_Sa voix s'estompe à la fin de la phrase. Alors que Westhall et Wilson, au premier rang, se lèvent et l'applaudissent bruyamment, la faisant rire doucement, et que la plupart des médecins présents tapent dans leurs mains à leur tour, certains d'eux partent, purement et simplement. Mais elle ne laisse pas cela l'affecter. Elle s'en fout. Elle va avoir un bébé. Avec House. Elle est heureuse._

_« Le docteur James Wilson, chef du département d'oncologie, me remplacera entre temps. Si vous avez des questions, ou si un entretien doit être déplacé, veuillez vous adresser à lui. Merci de votre attention. »_

_Son regard s'attarde sur la salle, et elle se retourne, s'avançant vers House. Il lui tend une main qu'elle saisit, et la serre dans ses bras. Elle sanglote faiblement, frottant son nez contre sa joue._

_« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça va me manquer. »_

_« Je te le ferai oublier. » promet-il, la faisant sourire. « Allons-y. »_

_House prend sa main, l'emmène dans le couloir. Ils passent par son bureau pour qu'il puisse prendre son manteau et son sac à dos. Il la suit ensuite dans sa pièce de travail, Cuddy y récupère son ordinateur ainsi que des dossiers qu'elle fourre dans son sac._

_« Oh, non. » geint-il, sortant les papiers pour les reposer sur le bureau. « Quelle partie de 'six mois de congé' t'as pas saisi ? »_

_« Wilson vient dîner ce soir. » répond-elle, glissant à nouveau les documents dans son attaché-case. « Je vais devoir lui expliquer quelques trucs, d'où les dossiers. »_

_« Attends, s'il vient dîner chez nous, ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je cuisine. »_

_Elle sourit lorsqu'il fait allusion à son foyer comme le _leur_, contre toute attente. « Tu veux que je cuisine ? »_

_« Pitié, non. » Ils sourient. Il lui tend son manteau. Après l'avoir enfilé, elle se saisit de son sac et s'avance vers la sortie. Avant d'éteindre les lumières et de verrouiller la porte, elle balaie la pièce du regard une dernière fois. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle se retourne. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes, des médecins mais surtout des infirmières, les applaudit et félicite les futurs parents. Le diagnosticien réprime un soupir, Cuddy prend son temps pour remercier, serrer la main et parfois prendre dans ses bras, chacun d'entre eux. Au bord des larmes mais un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres, elle quitte son hôpital, tenant fermement la main de House. _

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	33. Chapter 32

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjouuuur je suis en retaaaaard *esquive les briques*. Pardon, c'est à cause des vacances. Je passe mes journées à glander, ce qui fait qu'il ne me reste que le chapitre suivant, que j'ai prévu de poster dans trois jours sans faute (vous verrez bien pourquoi à la fin), et après ça, plus grand chose. Mais bon, j'aurai bien le temps de me rattraper.

Par ailleurs, FF a changé le système de reviews, ce qui fait que vous êtes identifié comme 'invité' si vous ne vous connectez pas au site. Alors ça serait vraiment gentil de votre part de laisser votre pseudo en reviewant, parce que j'adore retrouver les mêmes personnes à chaque nouveau chapitre. :)

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Lorsque Cuddy se réveilla, elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, perplexe. Elle se souvint que Wilson l'avait transportée des urgences jusqu'à cette chambre, qu'elle avait insisté pour rentrer chez elle, et qu'il avait refusé. Elle mit un moment à se rappeler qu'il lui avait injecté un sédatif. Elle soupira et se tourna vers la droite, découvrant House à ses côtés, assis sur une chaise, la fixant d'une mine décidée. Elle sourit, même si cela l'embêtait qu'on l'ait prévenu de sa présence à l'hôpital. De plus, cette moue résignée ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais elle choisit de l'ignorer.<p>

« Hey. » le salua-t-elle en se redressant. « Maintenant que tu es là, » continua-t-elle en s'extirpant du drap et posant ses pieds sur le sol. « tu vas pouvoir me ramener à la maison, et... »

« A quoi tu pensais, bordel ? » la coupa-t-il.

Elle se figea. Il se leva, et elle remarqua que cela lui était bien plus difficile que d'habitude. Ses phalanges tournèrent au blanc en agrippant sa canne, et sa cuisse trembla quand il se mit debout.

« Recouche-toi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et n'osa pas lui tenir tête. Cuddy s'exécuta, et se faufila à nouveau sous les couvertures.

« Est-ce que tu es suicidaire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. La question était assez brutale, mais il lui fallait la vérité.

Elle secoua la tête. « Absolument pas ! » Il plongea son regard dans le sien, probablement à la recherche d'une preuve qu'elle mentait. « Merde, House ! » siffla-t-elle. « Je voulais juste perdre un peu de poids ! Je ne comptais pas m'évanouir, c'était juste un accident. » Son regard insistant persista. « Pourquoi tu veux pas me croire ? »

« Je peux pas te croire ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Tu es passée à ça de l'overdose dans mon appartement, et maintenant tu vas courir sans manger avant ? Me dis pas que tu ne t'attendais pas à t'évanouir ! »

« C'était un accident ! » nia-t-elle, criant à son tour.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais... » Il se massa le front et reprit d'une voix plus calme, « Je ne peux plus te faire confiance. Pas là-dessus. » Il soupira. Elle le fixa, au bord des larmes. « Que ça te plaise ou pas, tu vas rester ici à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher demain matin. »

« C'est quoi ? Ma punition ? J'ai plus huit ans, House ! Ecoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir embêté avec ça. J'allais rentrer à la maison immédiatement. » Elle se redressa à nouveau, prête à partir. « Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien, alors– »

« J'ai besoin de faire une pause. » dit-il. « Te passer un peu de temps loin de toi. »

Complètement abasourdie, elle se pétrifia. Incapable de lui faire face, House détourna le regard en apercevant une larme dévaler sa joue.

« Non. » l'implora-t-elle d'une voix faible. « T'en vas pas. Me fais pas ça. »

« Je te quitte pas, je vais juste m'éloigner pendant une journée. Ça ne change rien entre nous. » promit-il. « Je reviendrai demain et on rentrera à la maison, c'est tout. »

Elle retomba sur le matelas en sanglotant. « Fais pas ça... »

« Je fais ça que pour te protéger. » Il s'approcha du lit et fouilla dans sa poche.

« Jamais rien entendu d'aussi débile. » cracha-t-elle, un soupçon de colère prenant le dessus sur ses larmes. Elle se tourna vers lui en entendant un tintement métallique et le vit sortir une paire de menottes de sa veste. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, effrayée.

« Tu pourrais te faire du mal pendant que je ne suis pas là, donc... »

Il se saisit de son poignet droit. La réaction fut immédiate, elle se débattit pour s'échapper. Plutôt que de risquer de la blesser, il se pencha sur le lit, plaqua son autre poignet contre le matelas et immobilisa Cuddy. Au vu de sa faiblesse et de la façon dont elle avait tordu son bras pour s'enfuir, elle aurait facilement pu se briser un os. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à te mettre sous sédatif et t'attacher les deux poignets. » menaça-t-il, espérant sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire.

Elle ne bougea pas. Il menotta son poignet droit aux barres de lit, situées sur les côtés.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il. « J'ai pas le choix. »

Pas de réaction.

« Personne ne te verra comme ça, je m'en suis occupé. Wilson va rester avec toi jusqu'à demain matin. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, il osa prendre sa main droite dans la sienne. Elle serra le poing, refusant de la tenir.

« Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, et tu le sais, Cuddy... »

« Vas te faire foutre. »

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur lui aurait fait moins mal. Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction, et après tout c'était mieux que pas de réaction du tout; néanmoins, cela le blessa de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche.

« A demain. » marmonna-t-il avant de partir. Wilson l'attendait derrière les stores fermés, et ne prononça pas un mot en le voyant. « Prends soin d'elle. » lui dit House d'une voix incertaine.

« Promis. »

Wilson regarda son ami s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs en boitant, et entra dans la chambre, des dossiers ainsi que son ordinateur sous le bras. Cuddy l'ignora lorsqu'il s'installa près d'elle et roula la table de lit vers lui, afin qu'il puisse y poser ses affaires.

« Re-bonjour. » dit-il. Pas de réponse. « Navré pour tout à l'heure. J'ai pensé que ce serait une meilleure idée de vous garder en observation. »

Elle s'obstina à fixer le mur opposé.

Il ouvrit un dossier, lut la première page en diagonal et soupira d'un air las. Les rapports budgétaires étaient un tel fardeau...

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Wilson entendait Cuddy sangloter de temps à autre, bien que ce fût à peine audible. Mais le fait était qu'elle pleurait toujours. Il se fit violence pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle refuserait de le laisser l'approcher. Néanmoins, son côté affectueux et compatissant prit le dessus.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour House. » dit-il d'un ton rassurant. « Il essaie juste de vous protéger. J'aurais fait pareil... » Il s'interrompit. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Il ne vous fait pas confiance parce qu'il est mort de trouille. Il a peur de vous perdre. » Nouvelle pause. Toujours pas de réaction. « Il vous a laissée seule, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne vous aime plus. C'est tout le contraire, croyez-moi. Vous savez comment il est, il fait toujours un pas en arrière quand il a peur. Il reviendra demain matin et tout sera comme avant. »

« Arrêtez, Wilson. » réussit-elle enfin à articuler, sa voix presque dénuée de ses sanglots. « Arrêtez. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses joues trempées et scintillantes de larmes sèches.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-il à voix basse.

Elle remua légèrement les épaules, trop fatiguée pour les hausser complètement. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue incontrôlable tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes à nouveau, et elle tourna la tête avant que ses pleurs ne dévalent ses joues. Wilson prit la sage décision de la laisser tranquille. Bientôt, il ne l'entendit plus sangloter; ses pleurs s'étaient enfin calmés. Il se leva une demie-heure plus tard pour décrocher la poche de glucose vide, trouvant ainsi un prétexte pour observer Cuddy. Elle s'était endormie naturellement, sans aucun sédatif, sous l'effet de son propre épuisement et de l'amertume de ses larmes. Il songea qu'un sommeil paisible et réparateur s'offrait à elle, et fit de son mieux pour ne faire aucun bruit. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, il ouvrit la porte coulissante discrètement, demanda à une infirmière si elle voulait bien aller lui chercher une salade à la cafétéria. Même si Cuddy dormait profondément, Wilson ne pouvait pas partir; il avait promis à House qu'il garderait un œil sur elle. Le diagnosticien pensait qu'elle tenterait de s'enfuir ou de se faire du mal, même menottée au lit, et craignait qu'un de ses employés ne l'aperçût dans un état si lamentable. Elle avait toujours soigné son image sur son lieu de travail. De plus, être une patiente présumée suicidaire n'aiderait pas à remettre son autorité en place quand elle reprendrait ses fonctions d'administratrice.

Cuddy s'éveilla au beau milieu de l'après-midi, grimaça de douleur en s'étirant. Wilson était toujours assis à ses côtés, mais elle ne lui demanda pas de la libérer afin qu'elle puisse se lever et soulager ses muscles. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air absent, et bâilla. Il cessa de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur et l'observa parcourir la pièce des yeux, semblant s'ennuyer à mourir.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda-t-il.

« A votre avis ? » Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, « Ça vous embête si j'allume la télé ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger pendant que vous travaillez. »

« Allez-y. » dit-il. « Je dois répondre à quelques emails. Pas besoin de beaucoup de concentration. »

Elle hocha la tête, se saisit de la télécommande posée sur la table de nuit et la pointa vers l'écran accroché au mur. Elle baissa le son, zappa continuellement. Les journaux télévisés étaient déprimants, les documentaires sur les rapports sexuels des hérissons ennuyeux, et les talk-shows bruyants. A la place, elle se reporta sur la pile de dossiers que Wilson avait apportés, et les regarda du coin de l'œil, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Rapports budgétaires. » précisa-t-il. Elle hésita une seconde, et finit par en prendre un. Son travail lui manquant terriblement, elle décida de donner un coup de main à son remplaçant. Neurologie. Elle lut le rapport deux fois, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu avec les techniciens ? » demanda-t-elle. « Leur budget est trois plus grand qu'en Janvier. »

« On a dû les appeler sept fois les deux dernières semaines pour un problème technique avec une machine à IRM. » Il soupira. « On doit la remplacer, mais pour l'instant on manque un peu de fonds dans le département. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez réduit le budget des patients en neurologie ? »

« Oui, on admet moins de patients que d'habitude avec seulement deux machines en état de marche. » Elle réfléchit à la situation et feuilleta le rapport une nouvelle fois. « J'ai pensé à organiser un gala de charité ou quelque chose du genre. » reprit-il. « Mais... »

« Si vous pouvez vous permettre d'organiser un gala, comment ne pouvez-vous pas acquérir une machine à deux millions de dollars ? » finit-elle sa phrase.

« Exactement. »

Elle s'empara des autres dossiers posés sur la table, se redressa et éteignit la télévision. « On va trouver une solution. On doit bien avoir ces deux millions quelque part. »

Sans un mot, Wilson la regarda se noyer dans le travail, comme elle le faisait encore quelques mois auparavant. Concentrée sur les dollars qu'elle devait dénicher, elle semblait si insouciante, oubliant House, oubliant Mary. Plus rien en dehors de son hôpital n'existait. Une étincelle de détermination brillait dans ses yeux, et il songea qu'il ne l'avait pas vue comme ça depuis longtemps. Peut-être que le travail était la clé de sa guérison.

« Vous aimeriez reprendre votre boulot ? » lui proposa-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion.

Cuddy leva les yeux, surprise. « Oh, je ne sais pas, James. Pas tout de suite. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas toute seule. On pourrait commencer par travailler ensemble le matin, puis toute la journée. Et quand vous êtes prête, je retourne en oncologie et vous avez l'hôpital pour vous toute seule. »

Elle médita sur sa tentante proposition. Son travail lui manquait trop et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Gérer un hôpital l'occuperait suffisamment. Mais d'un autre côté, elle considéra qu'elle était encore trop fragile pour supporter le stress qui allait de paire avec ses fonctions. Certes, elle l'avait supporté durant des années et avait fini par s'y habituer, cependant elle s'était tenue éloignée de l'établissement pendant un moment, et son état mental était probablement trop instable pour lui permettre d'endurer toute cette pression.

« Il faudra que j'en parle avec House. »

« Il n'a pas à prendre des décisions pour vous. » l'avertit Wilson.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle. « Et ça n'est jamais arrivé. Mais je lui fais confiance. Je fais confiance à son jugement. Il me connait mieux que personne. »

Il acquiesça. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur les rapports. A l'heure du dîner, Wilson avait terminé de taper ses courriers électroniques, Cuddy avait amputé d'autres budgets sans léser aucun patient dans quelque département que ce soit, et avait ainsi trouvé deux millions de dollars destinés à l'obtention d'une toute nouvelle machine à IRM. Après avoir soupé en discutant tranquillement, ils regardèrent la télévision tous les deux. Le doyen finit par s'assoupir. Satisfaite, Cuddy appuya sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande.

Elle ne comptait certainement pas rester à l'hôpital cette nuit.

Wilson dénoua sa cravate et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise, se mettant à l'aise pour dormir. Le plan de Cuddy fonctionnait. Il ferma les yeux après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Elle demeura éveillée, et attendit qu'il soit endormi. Une heure s'écoula.

« Wilson ? » murmura-t-elle alors. Il ne bougea pas. « Wilson ? » répéta-t-elle, plus fort cette fois.

Il grogna, ouvrit les yeux et cligna.

« Pardon de vous réveiller. » dit-elle avec une moue contrite. « Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

« 'vous en prie. » marmonna-t-il, à moitié endormi.

« Je ne peux pas emmener le lit avec moi. »

« Hm ? » Elle leva son poignet menotté. « Oh, c'est vrai. Euh. Oui. Faut que je trouve la clé. » Il se leva, fouilla ses poches plusieurs fois avant de mettre la main sur la petite clé. « A-ha ! La voilà. » Il l'inséra dans la serrure, libérant Cuddy. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci. » dit-elle en s'asseyant, retirant l'oxymètre accroché à son doigt.

« 'voulez que je vienne ? »

« Merci Wilson, mais je pense que je peux m'essuyer toute seule. » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Vous êtes épuisé, rendormez-vous. »

« Oui... » Il se rassit sur la chaise et lutta pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau, mais cette bataille contre Morphée était perdue d'avance.

Cuddy se rendit dans la salle de bains, s'y enferma et attendit. Un être humain mettait sept minutes à s'endormir. Elle lui en donnerait dix. Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarqua la présence des vêtements qu'elle portait le matin même. Pour faire passer le temps, elle retira sa blouse et se vêtit du sweatshirt de House et de son pantalon de sport, puis enfila ses baskets. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entrouvrit la porte. Wilson était endormi profondément. Parfait. Elle entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha du porte-manteau où son ami avait pendu sa veste. Elle fouilla dans ses poches, trouva son porte-feuille et en sortit un billet de vingt dollars. Puis, sans un bruit, elle ouvrit la porte coulissante, et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs et passa devant le comptoir des infirmières, l'une d'elles leva la tête et Cuddy lui offrit un sourire poli, comme elle avait toujours fait quand elle était encore la directrice. La jeune femme, ne se doutant de rien, rendit toute son attention à son écran d'ordinateur. L'ascenseur emmena Cuddy au rez-de-chaussée, et lorsqu'elle sortit discrètement par la porte principale, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était libre. Il faisait froid, alors elle enfila sa capuche, et marcha vers la sortie des urgences. Comme tous les jours et toutes les nuits, elle savait qu'il y aurait des taxis aux alentours. Elle en trouva un en moins de cinq minutes.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda le chauffeur.

« Deux cent vingt-et-un Baker street. » répondit-elle sans hésitation. L'homme acquiesça et s'engagea dans la circulation.

House lui avait dit qu'il voulait s'éloigner d'elle, il serait par conséquent chez lui. De plus, elle n'avait pas les clés de chez elle, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne serait probablement pas très content de la voir débouler à son appartement à minuit passé alors qu'elle était censée être à l'hôpital, mais elle s'en fichait. Même si elle lui en voulait encore un peu, elle avait trop besoin de se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle voulait qu'il la serre fort et qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien parce qu'il serait là, avec elle, toujours.

Elle y réfléchit pendant le trajet. Son foyer, c'est-à-dire l'endroit où elle trouvait refuge quand tout allait de travers, n'était pas le pavillon de banlieue qu'elle avait acheté quelques années plus tôt, décoré avec soin et avait identifié comme étant 'chez elle'. C'était là où elle était sûre de trouver de l'amour et d'être en sécurité. L'appartement de House. Là où ils avaient fait l'amour avec tant de passion qu'elle en avait pleuré plusieurs fois. Là où elle avait passé certains des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Là où elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de son stress à chaque fois où elle n'avait plus su le supporter. Là où elle s'autorisait à exister, au-delà du masque derrière lequel elle se cachait constamment. Son foyer serait toujours chez House. Toujours _avec_ House.

Elle tendit son billet de vingt dollars au chauffeur une fois qu'il se fût arrêté devant l'immeuble, lui dit de garder la monnaie et se dépêcha de quitter le véhicule, impatiente de voir House. Elle courut presque les quelques marches du perron et prit une grande inspiration, se tenant devant sa porte. Les lumières étaient allumées, il était donc encore debout. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire. Boire. Jouer du piano ou de la guitare. Regarder une stupidité à la télévision. Faire les cent pas. Lire. Penser. Elle frappa deux fois, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui beugle de foutre le camp jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui crie qui elle était à travers la porte. Au lieu de cela, elle entendit des talons aiguilles se rapprocher de la porte dix secondes plus tard. Elle craignit de s'être trompée d'appartement, mais cela était impossible. C'était le bon bâtiment, un B majuscule doré était fixé sur la porte. Elle en était certaine, c'était le logement de House.

Elle ne pouvait simplement pas croire ce qu'elle allait voir.

Une grande blonde à forte poitrine, vêtue d'une mini-jupe et d'un tee-shirt moulant, ses mains luisantes de ce que Cuddy reconnut comme une sorte de lubrifiant, lui ouvrit la porte.

« Salut ! » l'accueillit-elle d'une voix atrocement aigüe. « T'es là pour Greg ? Je sais pas s'il a appelé quelqu'un d'autre, mais... »

« C'est pour quoi ? » cria-t-il en s'avançant vers les deux femmes. Cuddy entendit que son boitement était nettement plus prononcé qu'avant. Il se figea de stupéfaction en voyant Cuddy se tenir devant sa porte, blanche comme un linge. Il était torse nu, portant seulement un pantalon de pyjama, et s'empressa d'enfiler un tee-shirt gisant sur le canapé en la voyant.

« Cuddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	34. Chapter 33

**Spoiler** : Aucun  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : On est mercredi ! Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews! J'avoue que je ne pensais pas déclencher un tel torrent de haine envers House (chez les anglophones aussi, d'ailleurs). Bon, après ça, j'ai un début de chapitre d'écrit mais qui n'est pas encore traduit, alors je ne sais pas quand je vous reverrai, mais promis je vais me dépêcher! Enfin bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.  
>Oh, au fait... <span>Présence de scènes à caractère sexuel<span> (Même si ça gâche un peu la surprise de vous le dire maintenant). Mwaaahahaha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait hurler. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle avait envie d'aller mourir dans un coin. Son univers se brisait en mille morceaux. House avec une autre femme. <em>House avec une autre femme.<em> Elle mit un moment à se reprendre et répondre d'une voix blanche, « J'allais lui poser la même foutue question. »

« Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois... » se lança-t-il, maladroitement.

« C'est jamais ce qu'on croit. » cracha-t-elle, sa colère montant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. House voyait ses yeux s'assombrir de fureur, mais sa voix demeurait dangereusement calme et vide d'émotions. Elle était bien plus en colère que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

La blonde les fixa, perplexe, puis finit par prendre la parole. « Attends, t'es la copine de Greg ? »

« Plus pour longtemps. »

Le cœur de House s'affola en entendant ces mots. Le diagnosticien fit un pas vers elle, tenta de prendre sa main. « Cuddy, écoute-moi... »

« Me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle en reculant. Elle sentait déjà sa colère envahir ses veines et s'emparer de son corps. « Comment t'as pu me faire ça, espèce de salaud ! »

La jeune femme voulut intervenir. « On n'a pas– »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » la coupa Cuddy avant de se tourner vers House. « Alors c'est ça ? Je ne te satisfais plus alors tu te débarrasses de moi, tu m'enfermes à l'hôpital, et tu peux te vider les boules ? Comme si tu mettais de côté un putain de jouet dans un putain de bac à sable quand t'as fini de jouer avec ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu me trompes ? Depuis que tu m'as engrossée, je présume ? » Des larmes s'accumulaient au bord de ses yeux alors qu'elle énumérait les faits. Elle vociférait tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller tout l'immeuble.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, bordel ! »

« Merde, t'as pas changé. Tu seras toujours ce fils de pute que j'aurais jamais dû rencontrer ! »

Il baissa les yeux et abandonna l'idée de la raisonner, sachant que c'était sa colère qui s'exprimait. Une Cuddy dans son état normal était déjà féroce, mais une Cuddy fâchée était une bombe nucléaire à retardement. Une fois qu'elle se serait calmée et qu'il se serait expliqué convenablement, tout cela serait oublié. Enfin, il l'espérait.

« Je devrais partir. » marmonna la jeune femme blonde, intimidée par la copine de Greg.

« Oh non, pas la peine. » lui lança Cuddy. « C'est moi qui pars. Vous pouvez même l'épouser, pour ce que j'en ai à foutre ! »

« Tu saignes. » lâcha House, fixant sa tempe des yeux, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons.

« Me touche pas, bordel ! » rugit-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait en boitant. Il l'ignora. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre; elle le gifla sans aucune hésitation. Pour toute réponse, il saisit fermement ses frêles poignets et l'amena à lui, se fichant royalement de ses protestations, suivies de sanglots. Il pressa sa tête contre son torse et, de son bras libre, la serra fort. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut sa masseuse quitter son appartement, sa table de massage pliante sous le bras. Cuddy frappait sa poitrine de ses petits poings, jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent et qu'elle se mette à pleurer sans retenue. House caressa doucement son dos et la guida vers la porte. Tandis qu'elle résista et tenta de s'enfuir, il lui dit d'une voix calme, « Tu as fait sauter une de tes sutures, Cuddy. On doit s'en occuper. »

Elle se résigna et le suivit, ses joues baignées de larmes. Remarquant une enveloppe remplie de billets sur la cheminée, elle frissonna.

« Espèce d'enfoiré. » murmura-t-elle pendant qu'il fermait la porte. Il soupira, retira son tee-shirt et le pressa contre la plaie sanguinolente. « Notre fille est morte, merde. » poursuivit-elle, aveuglée par ses propres larmes. « Mary est morte et tu te tapes des putes. »

« Tiens-le. » dit-il en désignant le morceau de tissu. Elle s'exécuta. Il saisit son poignet et l'emmena dans la chambre.

« Je te hais. Je te hais ! »

L'une des lampes de chevet était allumée, sa douce lumière dorée se propageant dans la pièce. Le lit était soigneusement fait – aussi soigneusement que House était disposé à le faire, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'était contenté d'y jeter un drap – et les rideaux étaient tirés. Pour Cuddy, cela avait toujours été extrêmement confortable et accueillant, mais pas cette fois. House avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre dans leur lit, avait partagé leur foyer avec une autre femme – une prostituée, pour être plus précis. Quelqu'un qu'il avait payé pour lui donner de l'affection alors que Cuddy était à ses côtés et prête à l'aimer. C'était l'enfer, à présent.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Il disparut dans la salle de bains. Patientant, Cuddy essuya maladroitement ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés, mais elle était toujours fâchée. Après qu'il se fût lavé les mains, House revint à elle avec son nécessaire de suture sous le bras. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son côté du lit, faisant face à celui de Cuddy. Elle hésita puis fit de même, se déchaussa et s'installa en face de lui. Elle détourna le regard, refusant de croiser le sien. House glissa ses lunettes sur son nez, reprit prudemment son tee-shirt, baissa les yeux vers la tache de sang et grimaça en voyant la plaie. Le saignement s'était arrêté, mais il devait recoudre l'entaille. Il s'empara d'un morceau de gaze, l'imbiba de sérum physiologique et l'appliqua sur sa peau. Il nettoya tout d'abord la blessure, puis le sang séché qui s'était accumulé. Cuddy ne bougea pas, s'obstina à regarder ses genoux. Curieuse, elle finit par lever les yeux quand il ouvrit la trousse et choisit une aiguille. Après l'avoir stérilisée avec de l'alcool, il glissa un fil dans son chas, et posa la paume de sa main gauche sur le côté du visage de Cuddy.

« Bouge pas. » dit-il d'une voix calme, l'aiguille transperçant sa peau. Elle trembla; légèrement, mais il le sentit. « J'appellerai un taxi quand on aura terminé. » reprit-il une fois qu'il eût réalisé le premier point.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, il repoussa sa tête tant bien que mal.

« Bouge pas ! » L'aiguille lui échappa des mains. Il souffla et fouilla le drap à sa recherche.

« Désolée. »

« Tu as dit que c'était fini entre nous. » répondit-il lorsqu'il eut mis la main sur le minuscule morceau d'acier. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de passer la nuit ici, si ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. « J'ai pas les clés de la maison. »

« Je vais te donner mon double. »

La réalité la frappa. Elle allait tout perdre. Elle allait perdre le sentiment de sécurité que lui apportait la présence de House, le refuge que constituaient ses bras, peut-être pour toujours. Elle allait perdre son foyer, l'épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer et pleurer, elle allait perdre son équilibre mental. Elle allait perdre House une fois encore, pour une bête erreur qu'ils auraient pu éviter tout les deux. Si elle s'était plus occupée de lui, si elle n'avait pas atterri à l'hôpital, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de prendre de la distance et de faire appel à une prétendue masseuse. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de traverser ça une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de l'homme qu'elle aimait passionnément depuis plus de vingt ans. Lisa Cuddy n'était certainement pas le genre de personne à pardonner facilement, néanmoins quand cela concernait House, elle était toujours parvenue à passer l'éponge. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait besoin de sa présence dans sa vie, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Il noua le fil, caressa doucement du bout de ses doigts la fine ligne s'étirant à la lisière de sa chevelure.

« Je ne pense pas que tu auras une cicatrice. » dit-il. « Tu devrais te les faire enlever dans une semaine. » Il amena l'une de ses boucles brunes vers son visage, cachant ainsi la blessure. Puis il posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et rangea ses instruments dans la trousse, prenant son temps, repoussant le moment où il devrait appeler ce taxi et se séparer de Cuddy pour toujours.

« Non. » laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix qui trahissait ses larmes. Il leva ses yeux rougis vers elle. « Me quitte pas. Je voulais pas ça, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je... J'étais en colère. » s'expliqua-t-elle. « Je pensais pas ce que je disais ! »

« T'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois. »

Il baissa la tête. Des larmes s'accumulèrent au bord des yeux de Cuddy alors qu'elle se rappela de toutes ces horribles choses qu'elle lui avait dites plus tôt. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne changerait jamais, alors qu'il avait fait d'incroyables efforts pour être un homme meilleur pour elle et Rachel, l'avait insulté, lui avait dit qu'elle le haïssait. Elle l'avait terriblement blessé, elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Je suis désolée. » sanglota-t-elle, son corps parcouru de convulsions. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tandis qu'il la fixait du regard. « Je peux pas te perdre House, je peux pas le supporter ! »

Il prit son poignet délicatement, l'éloigna de son visage, et frotta son pouce contre sa joue trempée.

« Shhh, c'est rien. » l'apaisa-t-il, lui aussi au bord des larmes. Pendant un moment, il avait considéré rompre avec elle pour de bon. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure, il avait pensé qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, peu important s'il lui racontait la vérité. Mais elle représentait trop pour lui, il ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement. « Il n'est pas question que je te quitte. »

« On ne rompt pas, House ? Dis-moi. Dis-moi qu'on ne rompt pas. »

« Bien sûr que non, on ne rompt pas. Arrête de pleurer, maintenant. » chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, inspira profondément. Une minute plus tard, rassurée, elle se calma et ses pleurs cessèrent. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle se recula quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

« T'es toujours fâchée. » déduit-il.

« Oui. »

« Tu vas me laisser m'expliquer, cette fois ? »

Elle déglutit, craignant ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il fallait qu'ils surmontent ça. « D'accord, vas-y. »

« Tout d'abord, » commença-t-il. « Ce n'est pas une prostituée. »

« T'as vu comment elle s'habille ? » railla Cuddy. Il lui lança un regard noir. « Pardon. Donc tu l'as ramassée dans un bar. » Elle soupira. « T'as bu beaucoup ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas ramassée dans un bar et j'ai pas bu ! » nia-t-il. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une prostituée en fait, mais... »

Elle le coupa. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ! Tu te l'es tapée ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec elle, Cuddy. Elle... »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez pas eu le temps parce que j'ai déboulé quand elle te déshabillait ? »

« Tu vas me laisser parler ? » Elle fit la moue. « Quand tu as frappé, je prenais un bain. » Elle haussa ses sourcils. « Seul. » précisa-t-il. « J'ai pensé que ça calmerait la douleur. »

Elle se tut alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre, et baissa la tête.

« C'est une masseuse. » expliqua-t-il. « Le genre qui fait des massages avec un _happy end_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Enfin bref, je lui ai pas demandé ça, juste le massage. Ma jambe me faisait affreusement mal, je me demande bien pourquoi... » ironisa-t-il. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit sangloter.

« Pardon. » murmura-t-elle. « Pardonne-moi, House. C'est moi qui devrais t'aider à gérer ta douleur et je ne fais que l'empirer... »

Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle était horrible. Elle et seulement elle était censée lui prodiguer les massages dont il avait besoin. Seulement elle était censée atténuer sa douleur, et pas une prostituée qu'il connaissait à peine.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, voulant l'apaiser. En vain. Elle avait caché son visage dans ses paumes, secouée de sanglots. Il l'étreignit fort. Elle entoura son dos de ses bras, s'agrippant à ses épaules. Le nez de Cuddy enfoui au creux de son cou, il la laissa pleurer tout en frictionnant son échine.

« Tu me fais pas vraiment confiance, hein ? » demanda-t-il lorsque ses pleurs se furent calmés, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

« Si, j'ai juste pensé que tu en avais marre de bousiller tes chaussettes. »

Il eut un petit rire. Elle adorait la façon dont les convulsions de son torse secouaient son buste, dont les graves vibrations de son rire résonnaient dans sa propre cage thoracique. Puis il ajouta, très sérieusement, « Le sexe avec toi est bien trop bon pour que j'aille voir un autre femme. Ou un autre homme, au cas où tu serais jalouse de Wilson. »

Elle sourit. « Les flatteries ne marchent pas avec moi. »

Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête, avant d'y poser sa joue.

Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il avait eu tellement peur toute la journée, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, peur de la perdre encore et pour de bon. Et pourtant, elle était là, le serrant contre elle, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la serra encore plus fort, craignant qu'elle ne disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Lentement, il recouvrit son crâne de petits baisers, jusqu'à atteindre sa tempe. Il glissa vers sa joue, elle tourna la tête et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. La respiration saccadée, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et craquèrent. Elle ne l'embrassa pas et il ne l'embrassa pas; _ils s'embrassèrent_. Ils s'abandonnèrent à ce constant besoin contre lequel ils ne pouvaient plus lutter.

Ce fut une bise furtive. Pas précipitée, simplement hésitante, presque effrayée. Et un autre bisou qui persista un peu plus longtemps. Un troisième. Puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas immédiatement, demeurèrent lèvres scellées et bouches entrouvertes, se réhabituant aux frissons qui les parcouraient. Cuddy osa lâcher les épaules de House pour entourer son visage de ses mains. Elle gémit légèrement dans sa bouche lorsqu'il caressa sa langue de la sienne, et il sut qu'elle était prête. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser lentement, calmement. Pas de frénésie. Ils prenaient leur temps pour se découvrir à nouveau. Du bout de la langue, timidement, apeurés par leurs propres sentiments. Ils gagnèrent plus d'assurance, partagèrent des baisers de plus en plus hardis, jusqu'à s'essouffler. House saisit doucement sa taille et souleva Cuddy, pour que celle-ci se pose sur ses genoux. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras tandis qu'il la rapprochait de lui, la serrant plus fort. Ils continuèrent de se câliner, leurs baisers devenant plus osés mais pas lascifs pour autant, exprimant paisiblement tout l'amour qui ne pouvait pas être décrit avec de simples mots.

Cuddy le lâcha, afin de faire passer son sweatshirt au-dessus de sa tête et de jeter le vêtement au sol. A bout de souffle, elle baissa les yeux vers House, dont les mains étaient posées sur sa taille. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses yeux brillants. Il avaient envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui.

« Je suis prête. » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux assombris par le désir, de la voix la plus sensuelle qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Tu es sûre ? » Il caressa doucement son dos, jusqu'à ce que sa paume rencontre le tissu de son soutien-gorge.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard empli d'amour, d'adoration, de toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Puis elle fondit sur ses lèvres, posant ses mains sur ses joues. House la serra contre lui, tandis qu'elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, effleura ses omoplates et ses bras en suivant les bretelles qui tombèrent au creux de ses coudes. Elle dut se séparer de lui pour se débarrasser du sous-vêtement devenu encombrant. Accompagné de son matériel de suture et tee-shirt tâché du sang de Cuddy, le diagnosticien l'envoya par terre. Ses lèvres scellées aux siennes, il caressa l'un de ses seins lentement, attentif à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle gémit, se tortilla, s'accrocha à ses épaules d'un bras, et explora son torse de sa main libre. Alors qu'elle embrassait son menton et son cou, il couvrit de baisers sa joue, sa tempe, n'importe quelle partie d'elle qui se trouvait à sa portée, pendant qu'il caressait sa chair tiède. Elle leva les yeux, et se recula. Prenant sa main, elle s'allongea sur le lit, sa tête reposant sur son oreiller, le guida pour qu'il puisse se tenir au-dessus d'elle. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il caressa son visage, de son front à sa mâchoire, et elle adorait la façon dont il la regardait, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse et la plus belle au monde. House se pencha pour déposer un baiser tendre et délicat sur ses lèvres. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec un petit gémissement, prit sa main et embrassa ses phalanges lorsqu'il se recula. Il embrassa ses lèvres encore quelques fois, lui promettant sans un mot qu'il ferait de son mieux pour la satisfaire, avant que sa langue ne glisse dans son cou. Sa barbe de trois jours la picota subtilement et ses dents effleurèrent sa peau de temps en temps, entrainant un frisson de plaisir qui parcourut tout le corps de Cuddy, mais il ne mordit jamais. Il embrassa, lécha lentement sa jugulaire, tandis qu'elle tenait sa main et rejetait sa tête en arrière.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. House dévia au creux de sa clavicule, lui donna un baiser persistant, sa main libre se saisissant de sa taille. Elle frissonna. Il dessina un chemin de baisers vers l'un de ses seins, le bout de sa langue errant autour de son téton. Il taquina le bouton écarlate avec sa langue, avant de le prendre en bouche. Cuddy gémit, saisit la tête du diagnosticien pour s'assurer qu'il continuerait à la satisfaire. Il lâcha sa hanche pour se concentrer sur le sein qu'il avait laissé de côté, sa paume caressant le flanc de son amante jusqu'à atteindre le globe pâle et chaud. House poursuivit les caresses qu'il administrait à sa poitrine, attentif aux réactions de Cuddy. Elle gigotait sous lui, laissait échapper des gémissements rauques, tenant sa main.

Mais il savait qu'elle voulait plus. Jouant toujours avec son téton, sa bouche glissa vers son ventre. Sachant qu'elle était encore mal à l'aise avec cette partie de son corps, et il le sentit quand elle se crispa là où il la touchait, il ne s'y attarda pas. Il se contenta de laper son nombril, suivant une ligne imaginaire du bout de sa langue jusqu'au bord de son pantalon. Afin de le lui enlever, il lâcha sa main et son sein. Puis il se redressa et s'agenouilla, admirant son corps à demi-nu. Ses cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, ses joues avait viré au cramoisi et ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Respirant laborieusement, elle leva ses yeux luisants vers lui.

« Tout va bien ? » chuchota-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Avec un sourire tendre, il tira doucement sur le vêtement. Elle plia les jambes pour l'aider, tandis que le pantalon glissait le long de ses cuisses et atterrit sur le tapis. House souleva ses jambes, embrassa sa cheville droite, puis son mollet, son genou, sa cuisse, jusqu'à son aine, caressant ses jambes. Il voulait l'embrasser partout, embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il ne se lassait pas de sa peau soyeuse, de son parfum grisant. Il voulait la serrer fort et l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour comme jamais auparavant. Il l'aimait tellement.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, ses genoux posés sur ses épaules. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit; le regard passionné et sensuel qu'elle lui adressa parlait pour elle. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses cuisses, saisit ses hanches délicatement, et embrassa sa fente à travers le tissu de sa culotte, sentant sa chaleur et sa moiteur. Cuddy gémit bruyamment, roulant des hanches contre son visage, ses poings serrant le drap. L'excitation lui torpillait le bas-ventre. Elle crevait qu'il la touche, la lèche, l'embrasse.

« S'il te plait. » lâcha-t-elle.

Il n'allait pas continuer à la taquiner. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, les jeta au loin, et revient rapidement s'allonger entre ses cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et donna un grand coup de langue à son sexe mouillé, de l'orée de son antre à son clitoris enflé, prenant son temps pour la savourer. Elle s'arqua, murmura son nom dans une douce supplication. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, se concentra sur son mont de Vénus, le lécha et le suçota avidement. Cuddy se tortilla et gémit à n'en plus finir alors que des vagues de plaisir déferlaient dans tout son corps et que ses reins s'électrisaient. Elle se perdait dans les sensations. Il lapa ses plis de temps à autre, attentif à ce à quoi elle était la plus réactive. Il ajouta ensuite son pouce, massant son clitoris tandis que sa langue se promenait au bord de son fourreau et finit par s'y insinuer. Lentement, afin de laisser la tension s'accroître. Cuddy cria. Ses mains tremblèrent quand elle saisit les doigts du diagnosticien de l'une, et sa tête de l'autre, y enfonçant ses ongles. Elle était proche de l'orgasme et il le sentait, ses parois se refermaient légèrement sur sa langue et elle gémissait plus fort. Il continua de lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche, mais elle semblait lutter. Elle était à quelques secondes près du nirvana mais quelque chose la retenait. Serrant sa main, House leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, continuant de caresser son clitoris.

« Cuddy. » appela-t-il dans un murmure. « Cuddy, regarde-moi. » Elle s'exécuta, soulevant ses paupières et plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Laisse-toi aller. » dit-il. « Tout va bien. Détends-toi. »

« J'y arrive pas. » lâcha-t-elle, sa voix emplie de sanglots nerveux.

« Tu peux le faire. Tu es en sécurité avec moi Lisa, je te le promets. »

« Embrasse-moi. » réclama-t-elle. Il se servit de leurs mains enlacées comme appui en les posant près de sa tête, continua de lui donner du plaisir, le souffle anarchique de Cuddy effleurant sa joue. Elle grogna de satisfaction dans sa bouche tandis qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser, entoura son cou de ses bras, et lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur. Essoufflés, House se recula et observa le plaisir qu'il lui procurait déformer ses traits.

« Tu es tellement belle. » dit-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, une main sur sa joue. Elle se redressa et s'accrocha à lui, enfouit son nez dans son cou alors qu'il passait un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir. Quelques rares geignements s'échappèrent de sa bouche parmi ses râles. Elle tremblait, incapable de se laisser aller, terrassée par la tension qui s'accumulait.

« Laisse-toi aller. » souffla-t-il en massant son clitoris. « Laisse-toi aller, n'aies pas peur. » Elle frottait frénétiquement ses talons contre le matelas, griffait désespérément son dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi. »

« Je... Je sais pas... » Il ralentit ses caresses, mais elle roula le bassin contre sa main, le poussant à accélérer le rythme. « Continue. » murmura-t-elle, dissimulant toujours son visage. « Je veux jouir, House... »

Une fois qu'il eût trouvé la cadence idéale, il savait qu'elle allait céder d'un instant à l'autre. Il devait seulement calmer ses peurs. La serrant contre lui, il murmura, « Je te tiens, je te tiens Lisa. Tout va bien. »

Elle raffermit sa prise, laissa échapper un petit « Oh. » Elle perdit son souffle. « Je vais... »

« Jouis pour moi. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. « Je veux que tu jouisses tellement fort... » Et elle jouit, frottant son nez dans son cou et criant son nom.

« Je t'aime, » cria-t-elle. « Je t'aime, je t'aime ! » Il accompagna son orgasme de caresses sur son mont de Vénus pour le prolonger autant que possible, tandis qu'elle appuyait son bassin contre sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que ça allait se terminer et qu'il finirait par lui faire mal. Son corps se tendit une dernière fois, puis ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle retomba dans les bras de House. Il la rallongea prudemment sur le lit, tandis qu'elle luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Il embrassa son front tendrement et se coucha à ses côtés, prenant sa main pour nouer ses doigts aux siens. Cuddy tourna la tête vers lui, sentant sa présence, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il l'observa, haletante, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, et il songea à quel point elle était belle et apaisée. Une fois que sa respiration eût retrouvé un rythme normal, elle retourna à la réalité avec un grognement. Elle posa son regard tendre sur lui, et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire, profitant autant qu'elle de son extase.

« On devrait s'occuper de toi maintenant. » murmura-t-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres et le fit basculer sur le dos, mais il la repoussa gentiment.

« Non. » dit-il alors qu'elle le considérait d'un air perplexe. « T'es pas obligée. Ce soir, c'est pour toi, et que pour toi. »

Cuddy sourit avec gratitude. « Merci. » Son orgasme lui avait pris toute son énergie. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir pu le satisfaire. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se blottit dans ses bras. « Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? »

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Il caressa sa chevelure. « Ouaip, et je t'aime tout autant. » Il la serra plus fort et elle ferma les yeux, prête à s'endormir. « Attends, je vais te chercher un tee-shirt. »

Sa jambe ne le tirailla pas quand il se leva.

Lorsqu'elle eût enfilé le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait donné, il se glissa sous les draps et elle le suivit, puis il éteignit la lumière. Son bras fort l'entourant, elle se laissa entrainer dans un sommeil paisible.

Jusqu'à ce que le portable de House se mette à sonner. Encore dans le brouillard, elle entendit à peine le diagnosticien jurer puis décrocher. Cuddy tendit mollement le bras pour allumer la lumière.

« Ouais ? » grogna-t-il. Un Wilson paniqué lui répondit.

« Cuddy est partie ! »

« Quo– »

« Je viens de me réveiller et elle est plus dans la chambre ! » le coupa Wilson. « Je vais confiner l'hôpital et... »

« Wilson ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé House, je sais que j'étais censé la surveiller... »

« Tu vas la fermer, oui ? » lâcha-t-il. Cuddy se tourna vers lui et arqua un sourcil. Il songea que Wilson devait avoir réagi exactement pareil.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Cuddy est avec moi. » dit-il.

« Quoi ? T'es sûr ? »

House baissa les yeux vers elle, recroquevillée au creux de son bras, somnolente. « A moins que ce ne soit sa sœur jumelle cachée couchée à côté de moi, je suis à peu près sûr, oui. »

« Wilson ? » demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête. Elle lui fit signe de lui passer le téléphone, et il s'exécuta. « Hey Wilson. » le salua-t-elle. « Désolée d'avoir disparu comme ça. Il fallait que je rentre à la maison. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. « Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. House prend bien soin de moi. »

« Mon Dieu, vous m'avez foutu une de ces trouilles ! » lâcha-t-il enfin.

« Désolée. Oh, et je vous rendrai les vingt dollars que j'ai pris dans votre portefeuille la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, d'accord ? »

Elle l'entendit se diriger vers le porte-manteau, fouiller dans ses poches et ouvrir son portefeuille. Il soupira.

« Je suis vraiment désolée... »

« C'est rien. » dit-il. « Honnêtement, j'aurais été surpris de vous trouver dans le lit ce matin. » Elle eut un petit rire. Il bâilla.

« Vous devriez retourner dormir, Wilson. »

« Oui. Bonne nuit, Cuddy. Content de savoir que tout va bien. »

« Moi aussi. Bonne nuit. »

Elle raccrocha, rendit son cellulaire à House. Il éteignit l'appareil avant de le poser sur sa table de nuit, pendant qu'elle se lovait contre son torse.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait du regard.

« Tu as volé de l'argent à Wilson ? »

« Emprunté ! »

« Peu importe. » Il sourit et embrassa son front. « Je suis fier de toi ! »

Elle gloussa. « Allez, on se rendort. » Après qu'elle eût éteint la lumière, il l'entoura de son bras, caressant ses cheveux de sa main libre, et l'observa s'endormir pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	35. Chapter 34

**Spoilers **: Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjouuuur, vous vous souvenez de moi? Je suis la fille qui vous avait promis qu'elle publierait vite, et au final ça lui a pris presque un mois. *esquive les briques* Toutes mes excuses. Etant donné les adorables reviews que vous m'avez laissé la dernière fois, (250 reviews! *hurle de joie* Un merci tout particulier à Mac, qui a laissé la 250e review très précisément ;D) j'ai vraiment été cruelle! (Bon, en fait j'ai pas mal galéré à écrire ce chapitre, parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas, alors j'ai dû supprimer certains passages et en rééecrire d'autres) Bref, il est tard et je suis fatiguée, alors je vais vous laisser là. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Elle passa une nuit paisible. Elle ne fit pas de cauchemar, ne se retourna que très peu de fois. Cuddy dormit toute la nuit sans interruption, et se réveilla dans la matinée, trouvant House, déjà éveillé, couché sur son dos à ses côtés. Elle sourit, encore ensommeillée, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, le temps était magnifique, malgré une poignée de nuages blancs éparpillés dans le ciel. Une belle journée s'annonçait.<p>

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de construire une phrase pour le moment, avant qu'elle ne prononce simplement, « Bien. » Elle l'observa quelques secondes d'un œil tendre, et vint se blottir contre son torse, prête à se rendormir. Sachant qu'elle avait besoin de repos après cette nuit chargée d'émotion, il la laissa faire, la serra même contre lui. Ils ne bougèrent plus, au comble de la paresse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi ? » finit-il par demander. Elle haussa les épaules. « Et si on allait se promener ? »

« 'Sais pas. »

« Je me disais, si tu faisais le tour du quartier à pied tout les jours, tu pourrais arriver à perdre un peu de poids. »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » refusa-t-elle. « Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis... » Sa voix s'estompa. Elle ne parvint pas à le mentionner, elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela. Elle se demandait si elle le serait un jour. « J'ai envie de simplement me poser. Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne rien faire et rester au lit ? »

« Bien sûr. » consentit-il. Elle leva la tête et lui sourit, puis ferma les yeux. House raffermit son étreinte, décidant de s'assoupir à son tour. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. La gorge sèche, Cuddy s'humectait les lèvres continuellement.

« Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau. » annonça-t-elle. « Tu en veux un ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non merci. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle roula mollement au bord du lit et s'étira comme un chat, avant de grogner de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que, sous sa peau, tout son corps était en feu, s'embrasant de plus belle à chacun de ses mouvements.

House souleva une paupière. « Tout va bien ? »

« Courbatures. » geignit-elle. « Partout. Tu me le rappelleras la prochaine fois que je parlerai de faire du sport. » Ils esquissèrent un sourire.

Courageusement, elle rampa jusqu'à laisser pendre ses jambes et ses pieds finirent par toucher le tapis. Elle se leva, se traina jusqu'à la porte et revint avec un verre d'eau. Les gouttelettes glissant le long des parois de ce dernier indiquaient que Cuddy avait déjà ingurgité son contenu, au moins une fois, puis avait rempli le récipient à nouveau. Elle en avala une gorgée et le posa sur sa table de nuit en s'asseyant sur le lit. House tendit le bras, afin qu'elle revienne se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit.

« Je te ferai couler un bain. » dit-il.

« Oh, oui. » ronronna-t-elle. « Il est quelle heure, au fait ? »

« On s'en fout. » soupira-t-il avant de basculer sur le flanc, lui faisant face. Elle eut un petit rire.

« C'est ce que je me disais. »

Tandis qu'elle commençait à se rendormir, House parcourut son dos de sa main, d'une omoplate à l'autre. Cuddy grogna quand il atteignit la zone la plus douloureuse. Il se redressa et la fit basculer sur le ventre avec précaution, afin de masser sa nuque de ses deux mains. Elle se laissa faire docilement, tant elle aimait qu'il prenne soin d'elle de cette manière. Doucement, il massa la base de son crâne, déviant progressivement vers ses épaules à travers le tee-shirt qu'elle portait. Il continua durant plusieurs minutes, Cuddy gémissant de plaisir. Mais au bout d'un moment, il se recula, voulant la taquiner. Elle leva immédiatement la tête.

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? »

« Désolé. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. « Le massage du dos n'est pas gratuit. C'est vingt dollars, en fait. »

Elle se crispa. « House, c'est pas drôle. »

Son demi-sourire s'effaça. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avec une moue triste.

« Non. » admit-il, s'allongeant à plat ventre à ses côtés. Il examina son visage. Elle faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais quelque chose la tourmentait, c'était évident. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Quelque chose te tracasse. »

Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir. « C'est rien. Je... J'arrête pas de penser à hier. »

« Arrête. » dit-il, espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas à en parler. « C'est fini. »

« Peux pas m'en empêcher... » Elle laissa son regard s'égarer dans le vide avant de regarder House dans les yeux. Elle voulait une réponse honnête. Si elle se débarrassait de ses doutes, il lui serait plus facile de tourner la page. « Pourquoi tu m'as forcée à rester à l'hôpital ? Pour que tu puisses engager une prostituée dans mon dos ? »

« Te garder en observation était l'idée de Wilson. » précisa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, il évitait de répondre. C'était House après tout. « Ne mets pas la faute sur lui. Arrête d'esquiver comme tu le fais tout le temps, merde ! »

« Je n'esquive rien ! » nia-t-il. « Laisse-moi finir ! Les menottes, c'était mon idée. Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne te ferais pas de mal pendant que j'étais pas là. Et je t'ai laissée seule, parce que... » Il soupira. Elle méritait de connaître la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas inventer un énième mensonge. « Je me suis dégonflé. » dit-il, prenant soin d'éviter son regard. « Je ne voulais pas reconnaître que tu avais encore réussi à te faire mal. » Il s'interrompit. « Cuddy, tu m'as foutu la trouille. Wilson m'appelle, me dit que tu es aux urgences et qu'il suspecte un trauma crânien, comment veux-tu que je ne panique pas ? Si ce type qui a appelé les secours– »

« Pete. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Peu importe. » Se concentrer sur un détail aussi petit qu'un prénom était futile. « S'il n'avait pas été là pour t'aider, tu aurais pu y rester. A cause du manque de sucre dans ton sang, en te tapant la tête sur le sol, en te vidant de ton sang, je sais pas. »

« Tu extrapoles. » se défendit-elle. Son accident n'avait pas aussi été grave.

Il ignora sa remarque. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il exagérait, mais il devait lui ouvrir les yeux. « Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, mourir ? Ce que ça veut dire pour moi ? » Honteuse, elle regarda ailleurs. Elle avait réussi à l'entrainer dans la spirale de souffrance dans laquelle elle était tombée. « Je n'ai que toi, Cuddy. » Il continua à voix basse, lui parlant en toute honnêteté. « Sans toi, je... » Sa voix s'estompa. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sans elle dans sa vie, tout ce qu'il voyait en face de lui se résumait à un néant sans fin. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la perdre. « Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de te faire du mal. Je ne peux plus endurer ça. »

« D'accord. » souffla-t-elle.

« Promets-moi. » insista-t-il. Elle garda le silence. Tant qu'elle était aussi malheureuse et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de remonter la pente, elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Sans un mot, elle roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond pendant un moment.

« Je sais pas. » répondit-elle. « J'ai mal. Tout le temps. Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. » Elle souffla. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas surmonter ça ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça nous est arrivé ? Pourquoi nous ? »

« C'est juste arrivé comme ça. » dit-il, s'allongeant sur le dos à son tour. « Sans raison. »

« Je peux pas accepter ça. Tu peux, toi ? »

Il mit un peu de temps à répondre. Il y avait déjà réfléchi. Ils avaient perdu leur fille sans raison particulière. Il savait que c'était la faute de personne, que c'était juste la malchance qui leur était tombée dessus. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en contenter. « Non. »

« Tu as toujours besoin de raisons, tu cherches toujours des raisons ! » insista-t-elle en s'asseyant, son indignation prenant le dessus. « Tu passes ta vie à chercher des raisons, des réponses ! Tu veux que tout ait du sens ! Tu veux toujours tout comprendre ! »

« Cuddy, tu veux que ça ait du sens, mais ça n'en a aucun ! » Il l'imita et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit, étirant ses jambes.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas une raison ? Du sens ? »

« Parce que je sais qu'il n'y a rien de tout ça. Ça n'a aucun sens, Cuddy. » répéta-t-il.

« Et tu ne l'acceptes pas. C'est pour ça que tu devrais chercher. »

Il se massa le front et détourna le regard. « Je ne veux plus chercher du sens. » admit-il. « Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. Je peux pas. » Il marqua une pause. « Merde, dès que tu t'effondres, ça me rappelle qu'on a... » Elle l'écouta calmement, tandis qu'il prenait son temps pour formuler tout ce qu'il voulait dire. « Ça fait mal. Ça me fait mal que tu sois coincée et que tu n'arrives pas à avancer. On n'a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé. Ça ne va rien changer. Elle ne va pas sortir de sa tombe et– »

« Elle n'a pas de tombe, House ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Elle est toujours à l'hôpital. » Elle ferma convulsivement les yeux, et couvrit son visage de sa main. Il tira doucement sur son poignet libre, l'invitant à se lover contre lui. Elle se pressa de trouver refuge dans ses bras. « C'est pas juste. » reprit-elle. « On n'a pas mérité ça. C'est comme si l'univers s'acharnait sur nous. »

« Eh bien, faisons un doigt à l'univers. » dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Cuddy eut un petit rire en le voyant lever le majeur et le montrer au ciel. « Prouvons à l'univers qu'on est bien plus forts que ça. »

« Oh, que oui. » confirma-t-elle, levant son doigt à son tour. House baissa les yeux vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Les jambes sont gratuites, au fait. » ajouta-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis gloussa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il parlait du massage qu'il avait interrompu. Il avait eu une bonne idée. Après ce moment fort en émotions, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de légèreté. Il l'interrogea du regard, et elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils sourirent, avant qu'elle se laisse glisser jusqu'à être couchée sur le ventre. House s'assit à hauteur de ses mollets, plaça ses mains sur l'un d'entre eux. Il commença par dessiner des cercles avec ses pouces, tout en exerçant une certaine pression.

« Tu veux que je masse ta jambe après çaaaoooww ! » demanda-t-elle, gémissant bruyamment lorsqu'il rencontra un point particulièrement douloureux, sa jambe tressautant.

« Après quoi ? Désolé, j'ai pas saisi la fin. » la taquina-t-il. Elle grogna pour toute réponse. « Non, ça ira. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et se tourna vers lui. « Tu avais besoin d'un massage hier soir. »

« Oui, mais ça va mieux maintenant. » Il migra vers son mollet gauche. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Elle a massé ta jambe ? »

House leva la tête. « Non. Elle installait son matériel quand tu es arrivée. »

« D'accord. » Plutôt satisfaite de sa réponse, elle se rallongea.

« Ça t'embête toujours que j'engage une masseuse. » remarqua-t-il en laissant sa jambe de côté.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'embêterait pas que tu engages une prostituée pour qu'elle s'occupe d'une partie de ton corps que tu m'as à peine laissée voir quand on s'est mis ensemble ? » Il en resta bouche bée. Son argument fit mouche. Elle était sa compagne, son médecin, une amie proche, et bien plus de mots pour la décrire lui venaient à l'esprit. Une étrangère ne méritait pas d'être aussi intime avec lui; mais Cuddy, si. Il soupira et s'installa près d'elle.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Mais si ! Arrête de dire ça ! » Elle souffla à son tour. « C'est moi, le problème. » admit Cuddy. « Je déteste quand tu es avec une autre femme. » Ses joues virant au cramoisi, elle se tourna vers le côté opposé, sa joue droite reposant sur l'oreiller.

Il sourit. « Tu es jalouse. »

« Chut. »

Il entoura son dos de son bras. « C'est mignon. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, sentant un frisson parcourir son corps.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. » protesta-t-elle en tournant la tête. Il en profita pour déposer un bisou sur son nez.

« Ma jambe va très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de masseuse quand tu es là. » expliqua-t-il. « C'est tout. »

Il ne mentait pas. Depuis le matin, quand il avait découvert qu'elle était partie sans manger, jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, où elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, sa cuisse l'avait tiraillé. A la fin de la journée, il était à peine capable de se tenir debout, ce qui l'avait forcé à faire un choix entre un massage, que Cuddy désapprouverait si elle venait à savoir, et de la drogue. De la morphine ou de la Vicodin, peu importait, tant que cela endormait sa douleur. Sachant à quel point lui et Cuddy étaient fragiles, il avait refusé de replonger dans l'enfer des narcotiques et avait opté pour la première option. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu se faire masser la jambe, le bien être de Cuddy était suffisant pour atténuer la douleur. Bien sûr, il avait toujours mal, comme d'habitude. Il pouvait le supporter.

Elle sourit. « D'accord. »

« Donc, tu veux un accès prioritaire à ma jambe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Exclusif ! »

Il haussa les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. « Bon, ça me va. Et si tu commençais par ne pas la traiter comme de la merde ? » Cuddy fronça les sourcils. « Et par là, je veux dire arrêter de me faire peur comme tu l'as fait hier. »

Elle soupira, les yeux embués de larmes. « Pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle, posant sa paume sur sa joue. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, à la recherche de son consentement, avant qu'elle ne tende le cou et l'embrasse, appuyant son front contre le sien. « Ça n'arrivera plus. » lui promit-elle dans un chuchotement. Il hocha la tête, l'amenant plus près de lui.

Il restait quelques détails qu'il voulait mettre au clair. « Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il après avoir laissé une minute entière s'écouler.

« Oui. » Il allait soulever une question délicate, elle le savait. Il n'était pas du genre à hésiter avant de poser une question.

« Tu voulais vraiment te faire du mal, hier ? Ou même te tuer ? » osa-t-il enfin prononcer.

Elle poussa un soupir. « Je sais pas. Je sais pas ce que je fais. »

Il mit quelques secondes à répliquer. « J'ai déjà vécu ça, Cuddy. » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je sais ce que tu ressens. » Il avait déjà été malheureux à ce point-là, avait touché le fond plusieurs fois auparavant. Il avait toujours été malheureux de toute façon, plus ou moins. Il pouvait la comprendre. « Tu as l'impression que tu ne vas jamais t'en sortir, tu penses que ce n'est plus la peine de vivre, et tu demandes, à quoi bon ? » Cuddy plongea son regard dans le sien, émerveillée par le fait qu'il la comprenne si bien, qu'il décrive ses ressentis avec tant d'exactitude. « Mais tu dois t'accrocher. Pense à Rachel. Pense à moi. Vis pour moi, pour nous. » la supplia-t-il. Les larmes affluèrent aux yeux de Cuddy. « On va s'en sortir, Cuddy. Je te le promets. »

Quelques gouttes salées dévalèrent ses joues. House posa une main sur l'une de ces dernières et embrassa son visage, embrassa ses larmes, avant qu'elle n'enfouisse son nez dans son cou. Il raffermit désespérément son étreinte. Ses pleurs se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

« Quand je vous vois toi et Rachel, je sais que ça vaut la peine de continuer. » dit-elle d'une voix faible, sans bouger de sa cachette. « Mais c'est vrai que j'ai songé à en finir. A fuir la douleur. J'ai tellement mal, House. » Il se mit à caresser lentement son échine. « C'est au fond de moi. Ça me déchire. Ça ne cesse jamais. Ça brûle dans ma tête et dans ma poitrine et dans mon ventre et j'ai tellement mal... » Elle inspira profondément et reprit. « Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on ne surmonte jamais ça. J'ai peur qu'on ne soit pas assez forts. Je veux que notre relation dure, House. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Je sais. » dit-il. « Moi aussi. »

« Peut-être que voir ton psy aiderait. » proposa-t-elle après un bref silence. Elle savait qu'elle rencontrait des problèmes, et elle était prête à les affronter. Elle pouvait s'en sortir, bordel !

« Tu t'es finalement décidée ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Oui. Je pense que oui. »

« Bien. » Il sourit, avant de frotter délicatement sa joue de son pouce. « Je prendrai rendez-vous. »

« On ira ensemble ? » Parler de ses sentiments à un inconnu n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait faire seule. Elle ne pouvait pas se jeter à l'eau sans House. De plus, si elle s'exorcisait et pas lui, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle se sentirait coupable d'être la seule à obtenir de l'aide, peut-être qu'il serait encore plus malheureux et la situation empirerait, bien qu'elle doutât que cela fût possible.

« Ouaip. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, elle lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Lovée dans ses bras, son visage situé à une poignée de centimètres du sien, elle s'endormit, et House l'imita. Leur sieste, cependant, ne dura qu'une demie-heure.

« Tu m'as promis un bain. » lui rappela-t-elle une fois qu'elle fût assez réveillée pour tenir une conversation. Cependant, tout deux étaient si paresseux, qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas se résoudre à bouger.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. » Elle remua légèrement et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bien-être.

« Donne-moi un moment. » House rejeta son bras en arrière, tentant d'attraper le flacon d'ibuprofène posé sur sa table de nuit. Ses efforts étant vains, il bascula sur le dos, entraînant Cuddy avec lui.

« Je peux en avoir une ? » demanda-t-elle quand il ouvrit le récipient, jetant deux pilules dans sa bouche. Il hésita une seconde, puis décida qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Un anti-inflammatoire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il acquiesça et fit tomber un cachet au creux de sa paume. Cuddy se tourna vers la droite et tendit le bras vers son verre d'eau. Elle gémit de douleur, ses muscles s'embrasant tout en s'étirant. Comme l'avait fait House précédemment, elle retomba sur le dos, facilitant son accès à la table de nuit. House tomba avec elle, se contentant de grogner.

Elle eut un petit rire. « Tu m'écrases. » Avec un autre grognement indolent, il repartit en arrière. Cuddy avala le médicament puis se rallongea. « Merci. »

Il lui répondit par un bourdonnement. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'aperçut se masser doucement la cuisse, effectuant le rituel qu'il devait répéter tout les matins afin de pouvoir se lever. Même quand la douleur était quasi-absente, il devait échauffer son muscle avant d'essayer de se tenir debout. House se redressa, posa ses pieds sur le sol et parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche de sa canne de palissandre, qu'il ne vit pas. Se tournant vers la salle de bains, il sembla se souvenir l'avoir laissée là-bas. Il se leva, boita lourdement jusqu'à la pièce attenante, s'accrochant à l'encadrement de la porte quand celui-ci se trouva à sa portée. Une fois qu'il fut entré et eut fermé la porte, Cuddy se mit à rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Ses chaussures et chaussettes gisaient au pied du lit, à un mètre de son pantalon. Elle le ramassa, le plia et le posa sur le lit, avant d'y joindre sa culotte et son soutien-gorge, qui se trouvaient également sur le tapis. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son sweat-shirt, un bruissement attira son attention. Elle fouilla dans la grande poche recouvrant une partie du devant du vêtement, en sortit un morceau de papier jaune et le déplia. Elle y lut le nom de Pete, suivi d'un numéro de téléphone – le sien, évidemment. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait enduré la veille, le fait que Wilson le lui avait donné lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Selon son ami, Pete avait été obligé de partir pendant qu'on suturait sa blessure. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'on l'avait sortie de l'ambulance, et par conséquent n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remercier pour s'être occupé d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'appeler.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda House par curiosité, en entrant dans la chambre. Elle entendait l'eau du robinet remplir la baignoire.

« Le numéro de Pete. » Elle se tourna vers lui, le vit froncer les sourcils. « Le type qui a appelé les secours. » précisa-t-elle.

« Ah, oui. »

« Ça ne t'embête pas si je l'appelle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

House haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr que non. Tu es une grande fille, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. » Il fit mine de poursuivre sa lancée vers le placard, puis de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. « Attends, tu ne comptes pas coucher avec lui, hein ? »

Elle soupira, puis un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle voyait bien qu'il était jaloux, la voyant se rapprocher d'un autre homme. « Non, t'es bête. Je veux juste le remercier pour hier. »

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit son armoire. Cuddy s'avança vers lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et appuya sa joue sur son omoplate.

« Je crois que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me distraire. » réfléchit-il tout haut.

« Tu t'en es rendu compte en regardant dans ton armoire ? » demanda-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'y jeter un œil par dessus son épaule. Etant donné qu'il avait emmené ses vêtements chez elle, en laissant le strict minimum à son appartement, tout ce qu'il lui restait se limitait à un sous-vêtement et une paire de chaussettes.

« Je pourrais aller faire un bowling avec Wilson. » reprit-il. « Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu passes la soirée avec, euh, Andy. »

« Pete ! » le corrigea-t-elle. « Oui, ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Je devrais l'inviter à dîner. »

« Dîner ? Sérieusement ? Il a juste appelé le 911 parce qu'il t'a vue tomber. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil ! »

Elle rit. « Dit celui qui appelle une infirmière dès que son patient se met à convulser juste sous son nez. »

« Ouais, ben, je suis pas n'importe qui ! » Elle rit encore, puis se déplaça pour se tenir devant lui et embrasser ses lèvres. « Je suis le docteur Gregory House, quand même ! »

« Je sais, je sais. » Avec un sourire, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bains. « Allons prendre ce bain ensemble. »

Il la suivit volontiers.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	36. Chapter 35

**Spoilers** : Aucun.  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Bonjour les enfants! Vous avez vu, j'ai mis un peu plus de deux semaines à poster au lieu d'un mois! Je fais des progrès! *esquive les briques* Bref, le problème du prochain chapitre se pose... Je ne sais pas quand je le publierai. Il n'est écrit qu'à moitié, et je voudrais garder un minimum d'avance en retournant en cours (Oui, je viens de me rendre compte que les vacances sont bientôt terminées. C'est douloureux.), donc tout dépend de mon inspiration. Si elle daigne se montrer pendant les prochains jours, tout va bien, je posterai! (Dans le doute, n'hésitez pas à lui faire des offrandes *sort* Non je plaisante, vos adorables reviews la boostent suffisamment ;))  
>(Oh, et, <span>présence de scènes à caractère sexuel<span>, au fait.)

Bonne lecture!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Lorsqu'ils rentrent de l'hôpital, Rachel est déjà revenue de l'école. Maintenant que ses parents resteront à la maison toute la journée, ils n'auront besoin de l'aide de Marina qu'en de rares occasions – par exemple, un rendez-vous médical qui les empêche d'aller chercher la petite fille à l'école. Cuddy et sa baby-sitter versent toutes les deux une larme en se disant au revoir.<em>

_Après avoir fait couler un bain chaud à la future maman, House s'assoit sur le canapé avec Rachel, et lit quelques histoires avec elle. Sa mère les rejoint une demie-heure plus tard, vêtue de son pyjama, s'étale sur les coussins et se serait immédiatement endormie si elle ne devait pas expliquer à sa fille qu'elle n'ira pas travailler pendant quelques mois. Malgré sa sieste quelques heures plus tôt, l'épuisement la gagne. Elle espère que mettre les rouages de l'hôpital au clair avec Wilson après le dîner ne prendra pas trop de temps._

_En effet, après avoir partagé le repas avec ses amis et pris note des conseils de sa patronne tandis que le diagnosticien mettait Rachel au lit, Wilson s'en va à neuf heures et demie. Cuddy se brosse les dents et va directement au lit, s'endormant avant même que House ne la rejoigne quelques minutes plus tard. Afin d'éviter une fausse couche ou un accouchement prématuré, elle sait qu'elle va devoir rester alitée la plupart du temps, jusqu'à son terme prévu à la mi-février. Pour elle qui ne peut pas se passer de son travail, le repos est proche de la torture; néanmoins, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : se blottir dans ses draps et dormir._

_Elle est tirée de son sommeil par le réveil. House avait programmé l'alarme à sept heures et demie, pour qu'il puisse réveiller Rachel et l'emmener à l'école._

_« Je t'avais dit de pas me réveiller avant la semaine prochaine. » grogne Cuddy. Il finit par tendre le bras et couper la sonnerie._

_« Tu sais, je resterais bien là. » Les jambes de Cuddy sont emmêlées aux siennes, son bras agrippe désespérément ses épaules et sa tête repose sur son biceps. « Mais je dois me lever. »_

_« Encore cinq minutes. »_

_Il rit. « C'est marrant. D'habitude, c'est moi qui te supplie pour ces cinq minutes supplémentaires. » Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, profitant de sa présence à ses côtés. « Comment se porte Progéniture ? » demande-t-il, caressant doucement son ventre du bout de ses doigts._

_« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. » dit-elle en gardant les yeux fermés._

_« Elle n'a pas encore de nom. Comment tu veux que je l'appelle ? »_

_Elle se met à glousser joyeusement. « On va avoir une fille. »_

_« Si tu continues avec ça, je te jure que je m'en vais. » menace-t-il, pas sérieux pour un sou._

_Cuddy émet un petit rire. « Tu n'oserais pas. »_

_« Tu veux parier ? »_

_« Oui. » le défie-t-elle. Il abandonne en moins d'une seconde._

_« C'est bon, tu gagnes. »_

_Un silence paisible s'en suit. House s'interdit de cligner des yeux, craignant de se rendormir. Le confort du lit qu'il partage avec sa femme, qui porte sa fille, est bien trop tentant. Il voudrait se fondre dans ce nuage de douceur, enlaçant Cuddy, et en profiter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais il doit se lever et s'occuper de Rachel._

_Peut-être que c'est ça, être papa. Mettre ses envies de côté afin d'être présent pour son enfant._

_Il sourit, trouvant cela bizarrement agréable. Il va être papa. Cette idée paraît tellement étrangère, et pourtant elle n'a jamais été aussi réelle._

_« Je prendrai ta tension avant de partir. » dit-il à Cuddy. Elle acquiesce. En jetant un œil au réveil, il découvre que sept minutes se sont écoulées. Merde. A cette heure-là, il devrait déjà être en train de donner le bain à Rachel._

_House embrasse délicatement son front, avant de retirer lentement son bras de sous sa nuque._

_« Je dois faire pipi. » lâche-t-elle soudainement, sa voix teintée de panique. Son lourd ventre pèse dangereusement sur sa vessie. Ce n'est plus qu'une questions de secondes._

_Le rituel matinal de House consiste à avaler deux pilules d'ibuprofène et masser sa cuisse. Celui de Cuddy nécessite de rouler prudemment au bord du lit, pousser sur ses bras pour s'assoir, et respirer profondément avant de se hisser sur ses pieds. Sans cela, elle perd son équilibre et retombe sur le lit, avec pour récompense un coup de pied mécontent de la part de Progéniture. Elle l'a appris à ses dépens. _

_Ce matin, cependant, elle tente d'accélérer ce rituel autant que possible. Tant pis pour les probables dommages collatéraux !_

_« Sérieusement ? » ronchonne House, s'emparant du flacon contenant ses cachets. « Je suis déjà en retard, faut que je pisse aussi ! »_

_« Je te jure que si je ne suis pas assise sur le trône dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, je fais au lit. » menace-t-elle en se préparant à se lever. « Et c'est toi qui vas changer les draps puisque ta progéniture est un peu trop volumineuse pour que je puisse le faire. »_

_« Après toi, je t'en prie. » dit-il, mort de peur. Elle court presque jusqu'à la salle de bains. Quelques secondes après qu'il ait entendu le claquement caractéristique de l'abattant rencontrant le réservoir, Cuddy pousse un gémissement de pur extase. « Oh, mon Dieu, oui ! »_

_« Je rêve où tu as un orgasme ? » lui crie-t-il, la faisant pouffer de rire._

_« J'ai joui. » confirme-t-elle. « Deux fois ! »_

_« Howwws ! » braille Rachel depuis sa chambre, s'inquiétant qu'aucun de ses parents ne soit venu la chercher._

_Massant sa jambe à la hâte, il finit par se lever. « Le devoir m'appelle, chérie. » dit-il à Cuddy à travers la porte._

_« J'ai entendu. Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? »_

_« T'endors pas sur le siège. » lance-t-il en s'éloignant._

_« J'essaierai, chéri. » se moque-t-elle._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, il entre dans la salle de bains avec la petite fille. Fort heureusement, Cuddy a déjà disparu. Avant de fermer la porte, il regarde dans leur chambre, et la voit étalée sur le lit, probablement rendormie. _

_« Howwws, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! » entend-elle sa fille vociférer. Ouvrant les yeux, elle découvre House assis au bord du lit, son manteau sur le dos._

_« Donne ton bras. » dit-il en brandissant un tensiomètre. _

_« Ça peut pas attendre ? » grogne-t-elle, s'exécutant toutefois, tout en se redressant. Il gonfle rapidement le brassard. « Tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre d'eau après ça, s'il te plait ? »_

_Il s'apprête à répondre, mais est interrompu par les bruits de pas de Rachel qui court vers la cuisine._

_« Ta tension est un peu haute. » commente-t-il en retirant le bandeau de son bras._

_« Mais pas trop haute. »_

_« Mal à la tête ? Au ventre ? »_

_« Tout va bien. »_

_House pousse un soupir. « J'aime pas te laisser toute seule. »_

_« Tiens, Maman. » les coupe l'enfant, son petit bras se faufilant entre House et la table de nuit. Cuddy sourit et s'empare du verre que lui tend sa fille. _

_« Merci, ma puce. » Elle en avale une gorgée. « Tu montes m'embrasser ? » Rachel hoche la tête joyeusement. House la saisit par les aisselles et la pose sur le lit._

_« Maman, t'es malade ? » demande-t-elle après l'avoir embrassée longuement sur la joue._

_« Non, je t'ai dit, je suis juste fatiguée. Je reste au lit jusqu'à ce que le bébé sorte de mon ventre. »_

_« Tout le temps ?! » s'exclame Rachel, à la fois horrifiée et incrédule._

_« Non, pas tout le temps. » _

_« Quand ta mère doit faire pipi, par exemple. » intervient House. « Elle fait pas au lit comme toi. »_

_« C'est pas vrai ! » s'insurge la petite fille._

_« Je sais. » Il lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux. « Je te taquinais. »_

_Rachel fait la moue. « T'es bête. »_

_Avec un sourire, Cuddy serre sa fille dans ses bras. « Tu vois, je peux me lever quand j'en ai besoin. » Puis, à House, « Relax, c'est juste vingt minutes. Il va rien m'arriver. Tu n'as pas besoin d'appeler la baby-sitter. » Il esquisse un sourire._

_« Il est quelle heure ? » laisse échapper Rachel, se souvenant soudainement de l'école._

_« Huit heures dix. » lit Cuddy au réveil._

_« Je suis en retard ! »_

_« Mais non, l'école commence dans vingt minutes. » tente-t-il de la rassurer. En vain. Rachel se tourne vers lui, le dévisageant comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus improbable et la plus consternante qui soit._

_« Hows, je peux pas me permettre d'être en retard et tu l'sais ! »_

_Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire, songeant qu'elle lui rappelle bien quelqu'un... « D'accord, on y va. »_

_Rachel embrasse tendrement sa mère. « Au revoir, Maman. »_

_« A ce soir, ma puce. » La petite fille se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol et se hâte vers l'entrée._

_« On dirait toi quand tu étais trop fatiguée pour conduire et que tu me demandais de t'emmener à l'hôpital. » dit-il, faisant rire Cuddy._

_« Tu as réussi à rattraper ton retard ? »_

_« Ouais, je ne lui ai pas lavé les cheveux pour gagner du temps, d'où la queue de cheval. J'y arrive pas, de toute façon. » soupire-t-il. « Soit elle a du shampooing dans les yeux, soit c'est de l'eau dans les oreilles. »_

_« Je t'apprendrai. »_

_« Howwwws ! » vocifère Rachel à l'autre bout de la maison._

_« J'arrive ! » répond-il, avant de se baisser pour embrasser Cuddy et de se relever._

_« Elle te mène à la baguette. » le taquine-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloigne._

_« Oh, chut ! » geint-il, disparaissant dans le couloir. Elle rit de bon cœur. _

xxx

« Il n'y a plus qu'une serviette. » cria Cuddy depuis la chambre, où elle se trouvait, précisément devant l'armoire ouverte.

« Dépêche, je vais attraper un rhume ! » répliqua-t-il du même ton, assis dans la baignoire vide. Elle revint vers lui avec la serviette blanche pliée sur son bras, quelques rares gouttelettes d'eau tombant de ses cheveux mouillés pour s'écraser au sol, glissant tranquillement le long de son corps nu au passage. House n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

« J'ai mis tes vêtements sur le lit. » dit-elle en posant la serviette sur les toilettes. « Pourquoi tu as emmené tes serviettes chez nous ? J'en avais bien assez pour nous quatre... » Elle se rectifia, « Pour nous tous. »

Il se saisit de la main qu'elle lui tendait et, avec l'aide supplémentaire du bord de la baignoire, se leva et posa ses pieds sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. « Si tu veux que ce soit chez nous et pas que chez toi, il faut bien que j'amène mes affaires. »

« Bien vu. » admit-elle.

« J'ai laissé une serviette ici juste au cas où. »

« Eh bien, Dieu merci, elle est grande. » dit Cuddy en dépliant le large morceau d'éponge. Elle pourrait facilement le draper autour d'eux deux.

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Greg. » Elle eut un petit rire, se pressa contre lui et enroula la serviette autour du dos du diagnosticien, puis du sien. Ils se retrouvèrent empaquetés ensemble.

House réprima un grognement. Comme si la vue de son corps nu n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'elle presse ses seins contre son torse, son bas ventre contre le sien. Il sentit son sang affluer vers son érection naissante.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Hein ? »

« On va pas rester là toute la journée. »

« Ah, oui. » Il tendit le bras et s'empara du peigne posé sur l'étagère. « Lit. »

Après avoir jeté un œil derrière elle, elle recula, House la suivant de près. A chacun de ses pas, son entrecuisse frottait contre la sienne. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas gémir. Mais tout de même, elle devait forcément le sentir pointer contre son ventre !

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire mutin, roulant délibérément le bassin.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Il eut un fin sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il faut que je garde ma paire de chaussettes propre, c'est la dernière. »

Elle les fit pivoter, de manière à ce qu'il tourne le dos au lit, puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, afin de mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, tout en enlevant la serviette nouée autour d'eux.

« Assieds-toi. » murmura-t-elle près, tout près de sa bouche. Il s'exécuta volontiers, lui lassant la place de se tenir debout entre ses cuisses. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas, tout simplement ? » s'enquit-elle en se baissant pour l'embrasser. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu te serais jeté sur moi. »

« Ça me paraît, » répondit-il entre des baisers brefs mais ardents. « Un peu. Inap. Proprié. »

Elle soupira. Sa main se posa sur sa joue et s'aventura vers son cou. « Pourquoi ? Je suis toujours capable de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi. »

« Je sais. » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. « Je veux pas que tu te sentes forcée, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Ses doigts parcoururent son torse, s'approchant dangereusement de son entrejambe. Il saisit sa taille.

« Pourquoi c'est si compliqué entre nous, maintenant ? » Sa bouche chaude suivit le même itinéraire que sa main, mais nettement plus lentement. Ses doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe déjà dur, et se mirent à le caresser tranquillement de bas en haut. Il grogna et recouvrit sa main de la sienne.

« J'en ai aucune idée. » réussit-il à articuler, sachant que ce serait la dernière phrase cohérente qu'il parviendrait à formuler pendant les prochaines minutes.

Elle sourit, frottant son nez au creux de son cou. Elle prit son temps pour dévorer sa peau à coup de petits baisers, le mordant de temps en temps, puis l'apaisant d'un autre baiser. Elle glissa sur sa clavicule, puis son torse, qu'elle caressa lascivement de sa main libre, accélérant à peine le rythme avec lequel elle flattait son membre. Cette lenteur le tuait. Elle prit un de ses tétons en bouche et finit par s'agenouiller entre les jambes de House. Son sexe pulsait désespérément dans sa main et, entendant ses gémissements, elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle se presse un peu plus. Elle laissa son téton de côté, se frotta contre son sternum et glissa vers son nombril, qu'elle lécha, tandis que House emmêlait ses doigts dans sa chevelure mouillée. La langue de Cuddy poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son aine gauche, là où sa hanche rencontrait sa cuisse. Elle embrassa sa peau délicatement, caressant son sexe toujours à la même allure. Il gémit, s'agrippant à ses cheveux. Sa langue serpenta vers ses bourses. Sa queue dans sa main et son scrotum titillé par sa langue, elle leva les yeux vers lui. La bouche du diagnosticien était entrouverte, laissant échapper sa respiration anarchique, et sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Celui de House brillait d'une lueur sauvage. Tout comme celui de Cuddy. Ses yeux rivés aux siens, elle engloba l'une de ses testicules dans sa bouche chaude. C'en était trop pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment. Il ne sentait plus que cette moiteur tiède entourant la partie la plus sensible de son corps, et cette main entourant sa verge, tout ça grâce à cette femme magnifique agenouillée à ses pieds.

Elle porta son attention sur son autre bourse et la suça aussi lentement que son homologue. « Cuddy. » souffla-t-il, la poussant à accélérer le mouvement, ce qu'elle fit. Sa langue se glissa sur son sexe, suivant sa main de près, jusqu'à en atteindre l'extrémité, que Cuddy flatta de son pouce. Ce faisant, elle lécha sa verge, le long des veines qui la parcouraient. Finalement, elle le lâcha et entoura son gland de ses lèvres, arrachant un grognement guttural à House. Ses mains caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle le titilla de sa langue en promenant cette dernière autour de son gland en un mouvement circulaire. Les hanches du diagnosticien tressautèrent et s'avancèrent vers sa bouche, quémandant plus. Elle entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, prenant un peu plus de lui dans sa bouche à chaque fois, afin de laisser la tension s'accroître. Il songea qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, mais elle était tellement douée qu'il savait que la conclusion serait d'autant plus époustouflante.

Il avait raison. Elle se recula avec un bruit de succion, mais se fit rapidement pardonner en caressant ses bourses brièvement, avant d'insinuer sa main un peu plus bas.

« Oh, la vache. » lâcha-t-il, amenant ses hanches au bord du matelas et maintenant son équilibre en posant une main sur le lit derrière lui.

« Tu aimes ça ? » demanda-t-elle en décrivant des cercles derrière ses testicules.

« Oh que oui. » Il peinait à trouver ses mots, peinait à penser. Elle entoura à nouveau son sexe de ses doigts libres, le parcourant de sa langue.

« Suce-moi. » grogna-t-il en tirant impatiemment sur ses cheveux. Il voulut faire croire à un ordre, mais elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il la suppliait. Elle lui obéit, sa bouche engloutissant la majeure partie de son membre tandis qu'elle continuait de masser sa prostate. Elle reprit son mouvement de va-et-vient, mais à un rythme bien plus soutenu qu'auparavant. Il était proche du point de non-retour et elle était consciente qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle gémit en accentuant ses caresses buccales. Elle aimait ça autant que lui.

Il faillit jouir quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle lâcha des sons gutturaux incontrôlés en accélérant le rythme, remuant sa langue sous son sexe. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens tandis qu'elle le baisait avec sa bouche, il se sentit partir. Etant donné la façon dont il s'accrochait à ses cheveux, elle savait qu'il se retenait de donner un coup de rein, alors elle l'enfonça dans sa gorge autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle eut un léger haut-le-cœur, mais pressa tout de même son visage contre son pubis.

« Oh, putain, Cuddy ! » cria-t-il entre deux râles de plaisir. Tout son bas-ventre était en feu. Ses yeux se fermèrent convulsivement, tandis qu'il se laissait submerger par cette intense sensation d'extase parcourant chacun de ses nerfs. Il se sentit se déverser en elle en de longues et brûlantes salves, jouissant si fort qu'il crut que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Sa gorge était si étroite qu'il voulait s'y enfouir pour toujours. Cuddy avala la semence qui s'insinuait en elle. Son sexe envahissant sa bouche l'empêchait de respirer correctement, mais elle le garda en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus et doive se reculer pour reprendre son souffle, le laissant cependant se déverser encore sur sa langue. Sa main s'accrochant à ses cheveux la relâcha, et ses gémissements s'estompèrent. Alors qu'il revenait doucement à la réalité, Cuddy posa sa tête sur sa cuisse valide. House retomba mollement sur le lit. Elle se hissa au-dessus de lui, recouvrant son corps du sien.

« C'était génial. » souffla-t-il, se saisissant de ses hanches. Elle sourit et embrassa ses lèvres. Se redressant sur son coude et posant son menton au creux de sa paume, elle l'observa. Il avait fermé les yeux, et laissé un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage, tandis que sa respiration rapide revenait à un rythme plus paisible. Elle était émerveillée.

House reprit conscience au bout de plusieurs minutes passées à caresser distraitement l'échine de sa compagne du bout de ses doigts, dessinant des motifs absurdes et aléatoires sur sa peau. Ses yeux, emplis d'amour et de reconnaissance, s'ancrèrent aux siens, avant qu'il n'entraine Cuddy dans un long baiser envoûtant. Elle le laissa faire, lui rendit son baiser. Cependant, elle se recula lorsque sa main se fraya un chemin vers sa poitrine.

« J'ai pas très envie. » dit-elle en déposant une bise sur ses lèvres, afin de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait néanmoins apprécié que sa langue se mêle à la sienne.

Il acquiesça, sa main glissant vers son omoplate. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres, auquel elle répondit. Il adorait ces moments d'intimité entre eux, ces moments où ils oubliaient l'existence même du monde et profitaient simplement l'un de l'autre. Et il détestait quand son estomac lui rappelait sa présence, comme ce dernier venait de le faire. Cuddy eut un petit rire en l'entendant gargouiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux déjeuner ? » demanda le diagnosticien. Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça veut dire que tu t'en fous ou que t'as pas faim ? »

« M'en fous. Et je meurs de faim. »

Il acquiesça, et ses yeux se mirent à briller comme ceux d'un enfant qui imaginait ce que le Père Noël déposerait au pied du sapin pour lui. « Une pizza, ça te dirait ? »

« Ça me va parfaitement. » Elle sourit et roula sur le matelas, afin qu'il puisse ramper vers sa table de nuit. Il s'empara de son téléphone portable et alluma ce dernier, qui vibra, à sa grande surprise. Qui aurait pu vouloir le joindre au beau milieu de la nuit ? Peut-être son équipe affolée par la complexité de leur nouveau cas.

Pas de messages de ses médecins; en revanche, il avait manqué trois appels. De la part d'Arlene.

Et merde.

« Ta mère a appelé. » dit-il à Cuddy. « Trois fois. » Intriguée, elle se glissa vers lui et jeta un œil à l'écran, frictionnant ses cheveux humides avec la serviette. Tout d'un coup, l'appareil se mit à sonner, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. « En parlant du loup. » marmonna-t-il en consultant le numéro appelant, avant que la réalité ne le frappe. « Oh merde, c'est elle! C'est elle ! » brailla-t-il, un tantinet paniqué, puis prit une grande respiration et répondit. « Allô ? »

« Enfin je vous ai au bout du fil ! Pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? » le 'salua' Arlene d'un ton exaspéré.

« Vous m'en voyez navré. » s'excusa-t-il, n'en pensant pas le moindre mot. Il ignorait si elle le croirait ou pas, et honnêtement, il s'en fichait pas mal. « On, euh, dormait. »

« A deux heures de l'après-midi ? »

« Comment ça, deux heures ? » Il se tourna vers son réveil et Cuddy l'imita. En effet, il était deux heures dix. « Oh. » Puis il fronça les sourcils. Son interlocutrice était censée déposer Rachel chez eux dans l'après-midi. Elle devait bien appeler pour une raison. « Pourquoi vous m'appelez ? »

Arlene soupira. « A votre avis ? Je suis devant chez Lisa ! »

« Devant ? Pourquoi pas à l'intérieur ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas de clé ! » râla-t-elle. « Dieu merci, j'ai pris ma voiture. Sans le chauffage, Rachel aurait attrapé un rhume à coup sûr ! Ça fait une heure qu'on attend, vous voyez. »

Cuddy, qui avait appuyé son oreille contre le téléphone afin d'écouter la conversation, poussa un soupir las et s'empara du cellulaire.

« Maman, il y a un double sous le pot de fleurs à côté du paillasson. » intervint-elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, sa mère se mit à se plaindre.

« Lisa, tu ne devrais pas laisser des doubles de tes clés si près de ta porte d'entrée ! Tu as une fille. Ce n'est pas sûr. C'est comme si tu laissais ta porte grande ouverte ! »

House récupéra son téléphone. « Bon, on arrive dans vingt minutes. »

« Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà à la maison ? »

Cuddy lui adressa un regard paniqué. Il hocha la tête, lui promettant ainsi que son secret serait bien gardé, et qu'il inventerait un mensonge. Si Arlene venait à savoir que sa fille avait séjourné à l'hôpital, ne serait-ce que brièvement, elle en déduirait que House n'était pas un homme assez bien pour elle, et ne les laisserait plus jamais tranquille. Durant la grossesse de Cuddy, il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de prendre soin d'elle, et sa mère avait fini par l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir sa confiance, même si, comble de l'ironie, cela signifiait lui mentir. « Eh bien, vu que vous gardiez Rachel, on s'est dit qu'on passerait la nuit à mon appartement, et – »

« Où vous dormez, quelle importance ça a ? » le coupa-t-elle. « Que ce soit chez vous ou chez elle, c'est pareil ! Vous êtes censés être à la maison quand je dépose Rachel ! »

« Ouais, dans l'après-midi ! » répliqua-t-il. Cesserait-elle un jour de se plaindre ? « Je me trompe peut-être, mais une heure, c'est un tout petit peu trop tôt. »

« Je ne peux pas garder la petite toute la journée, j'ai des choses à faire, cet après-midi ! »

Il se retint de lui faire part d'un commentaire des moins sympathiques. Peut-être qu'il devrait mettre fin à la conversation s'il voulait éviter un incident. Arlene était naturellement pénible, mais ce jour-là, elle avait battu son record. « Vingt minutes. » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il posa l'appareil sur la table de nuit. Cuddy et lui poussèrent un long soupir.

« Tant pis pour la pizza. »

« Oui, on n'aura pas le temps. On dirait bien qu'on va devoir manger à la maison. » répondit-il, avant de s'exclamer, « Oh, merde ! J'aurais dû demander à ta mère de nous préparer quelque chose. »

« Ça va pas, tu veux mourir ? » se moqua-t-elle, le faisant rire. Elle sourit et ramassa le peigne gisant au pied du lit.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	37. Chapter 36

*retrouve le chapitre perdu sous un tas de devoirs* *le pose sur la table* *s'enfuit en courant tout en évitant les jets de pierre*

Bonjouuuuur, je suis en retaaaaard. Mais j'ai une très bonne excuse: j'ai repris les cours! D'où les devoirs. D'où la fatigue et le manque de temps pour écrire et traduire. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier le prochain chapitre, mais je ferai de mon mieux, c'est promis! Enfin bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews de la dernière fois, qui m'ont fait très plaisir. :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>1810/12 : J'ai oublié des disclaimers! Le tee-shirt avec Hitchcock existe pour de vrai, il a été créé par Dan Elijah Fejardo et Peter Kramar (d'ailleurs il était disponible sur Internet à un moment donné, mais plus maintenant on dirait... 'fin voilà quoi. Il existe.).

* * *

><p>House geignit en apercevant la voiture d'Arlene garée dans leur allée. Il allait devoir immobiliser la Lexus de Cuddy au bord du trottoir et attendre le départ de leur invitée pour rentrer le véhicule dans le garage.<p>

Il coupa le moteur. Cuddy soupira et se passa une main sur le front.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« On peut dire ça. »

Il lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. « T'en fais pas, c'est juste ta mère. »

« C'est pas très rassurant. »

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa ses lèvres tendrement. En se reculant, il remarqua la fine ligne de points de suture s'étendant à la lisière de sa chevelure, qu'il dissimula en la recouvrant d'une de ses boucles brunes. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était bien Arlene s'interrogeant sur cette plaie recousue récemment. Sa délicate attention fit sourire Cuddy timidement. Enfin, elle se décida à y aller. Ils détachèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité, sortirent du véhicule et claquèrent les portières. Tout en s'avançant vers l'entrée de la maison, le diagnosticien fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Une fois qu'il eût mis la main dessus, ils entrèrent prudemment. A cette heure de la journée, Rachel devait dormir.

Leur supposition s'avéra correcte. A peine étaient-ils à l'intérieur qu'Arlene surgit du salon.

« Shh ! Rachel fait sa sieste ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais, Maman. » répondit Cuddy sur le même ton, refermant la porte sans un bruit. « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

House se débarrassa de son manteau et le suspendit dans le placard, révélant ainsi le tee-shirt à manches courtes qu'il portait malgré les températures fraiches de Février. Arlene fronça les sourcils et prêta plus d'attention aux vêtements de sa fille. Un sweat-shirt trop grand et un pantalon de jogging ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez été fabriquer ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'y était attendue. « Ça te regarde pas. »

Tandis qu'elle prenait le temps de dénouer ses lacets, House se déchaussa d'un simple coup de talon. « Je vais me changer. » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir. La plus jeune des Cuddy hocha la tête et entra dans la cuisine, sa mère sur les talons.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il se change en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? »

Cuddy l'ignora. « Comment ça a été, avec Rachel ? »

« Bien. »

« 'Bien' ? C'est tout ? » s'enquit-elle en posant deux verres vides sur la table de cuisine, à laquelle sa mère venait de prendre place.

« Eh bien, elle est sortie de l'école à l'heure prévue. » détailla-t-elle en faisant glisser l'un des récipients vers elle. « Elle a mangé presque tout ses brocolis, et elle a dormi toute la nuit, sans interruption. Ça ne pouvait pas mieux se passer. Et, oui, je veux bien de l'eau. Merci, chérie. »

Cuddy lui prit froidement le verre des mains et le reposa sur la table. « Ces verres sont pour House et moi. »

Après un bref silence, Arlene revint au précédent sujet de conversation. « Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là à une heure ? »

Sa fille ouvrit un tiroir. « House te l'a dit. On s'est réveillés trop tard. »

« Tu es sûre ? Peut-être qu'en fait tu angoissais à l'idée de revoir la petite. » insista-t-elle. « C'est normal, Lisa. Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est compréhensible que tu perdes confiance. Tu peux me le dire. »

Cuddy laissa violemment tomber les couverts sur la table.

« Il faut que je te dise deux mots dehors. » lâcha-t-elle du ton autoritaire qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'employer depuis longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sa mère la suivant docilement – à sa grande surprise.

« Est-ce qu'il prend bien soin de toi ? » demanda Arlene une fois dehors, avant que sa fille n'eût le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

« Je – » bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu par sa question soudaine et sa bienveillance inattendue. « Quoi – qu'est ce que ça a à voir – »

« Ta sœur se fait du souci pour toi. » l'interrompit Arlene. « Tu ne l'as pas appelée depuis la semaine dernière. »

« Pas eu le temps. » Elle soupira, sachant que sa mère attendait une réponse à sa question. « Oui. Oui, Maman. Et même très bien. »

« Il te rend heureuse ? »

House ne mit pas longtemps à se dévêtir et enfiler des habits propres, superposant une chemise bleu ciel à un tee-shirt blanc représentant Alfred Hitchcock assis sur un banc, entouré d'oiseaux multicolores. Il boita vers l'entrée et, voyant la porte entrouverte, s'avança pour la fermer. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix à l'extérieur.

« Il te rend heureuse ? » demandait Arlene à sa fille. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle parlait de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas à le regretter.

« Là, maintenant ? » s'enquit Cuddy, avant de soupirer. Elle réfléchit affreusement longtemps à sa réponse. « Non. » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. « Je ne suis pas heureuse. » Elle se racla la gorge et haussa la voix. « Mais c'est pas de sa faute. Je ne suis pas heureuse, mais je pense que ça aurait été bien pire sans lui. Sans son aide. » Arlene ne répondant pas, House imagina qu'elle avait simplement hoché la tête. « On se remet sur pied. Lentement, mais sûrement. On va s'en sortir. J'en suis persuadée. »

« Tant mieux. »

« On va voir son psy bientôt. Et on a prévu de déménager. »

« Pas trop loin d'ici ? »

« Non, on reste à Princeton. » Au bout de quelques secondes, Cuddy ajouta, « Je suis contente que House soit à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. » Puis, dans un chuchotement à peine audible, « Il m'a sauvée. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis disparut alors que Cuddy poussa la porte au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Elle fut aussi surprise que lui en le voyant. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Avait-il tout entendu ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Il put distinguer un soupçon d'angoisse dans ses yeux, comme si elle craignait qu'il se mît à paniquer. Ce qui n'arriverait pas. Il n'avait plus peur des sentiments de Cuddy.

« Et si on se préparait des spaghettis ? » lui proposa-t-il avec un léger sourire, qu'elle lui rendit largement.

« Ça me va. » Puis elle se tourna vers sa mère. « Tu restes avec nous ? »

« Merci, non. » refusa-t-elle. « J'ai déjà déjeuné. Je vais m'en aller. » Suivie de sa fille, elle entra à l'intérieur, s'empara de son sac ainsi que de son manteau, qu'elle enfila en s'adressant à House. « Vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de nous écouter, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » admit-il. « Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne me cassiez pas de sucre sur le dos. »

Arlene eut un fin sourire. « Satisfait ? »

« Assez, oui. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bref, il faut que j'y aille. » dit-elle, tapotant son épaule. « A bientôt, Greg. » Cuddy les observa avec une pointe d'amusement. Il semblait surpris par sa soudaine gentillesse. « Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille. »

Elle s'avança naturellement vers sa fille, comme si elle ne venait pas de tout bonnement méduser le diagnosticien. Quand il se fut remis du choc, la vieille dame était partie, la porte était close, et Cuddy le regardait avec un grand sourire et des yeux emplis de fierté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda-t-il. Elle rit doucement, haussa les épaules et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps en un geste qui lui indiqua clairement qu'elle ne le savait pas.

« On s'en fiche. » Elle prit sa main et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. « Je meurs de faim. »

Tandis qu'elle posait deux assiettes sur la table, ainsi que le même nombre de serviettes, House remplit une casserole d'eau du robinet et plaça cette dernière sur une plaque électrique.

« Je devrais aller me changer. » annonça Cuddy après un moment passé près de House à regarder l'eau chauffer lentement.

« Sérieusement ? » Il tira sur le col de son haut, révélant aisément son épaule nue, qu'il embrassa furtivement. « J'aime bien mon sweat-shirt sur toi. » Elle sourit et s'éloigna. « Reste sexy. » cria-t-il alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle revint dans la cuisine vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull en laine noir. House leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est ça, ta définition de 'sexy' ? »

Elle se faufila derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses petits bras. « Quoi, tu aurais préféré que je ne porte qu'un string ? »

« Que tu ne portes rien du tout, en fait. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Dans tes rêves. L'eau ne bout toujours pas ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers la casserole. De minuscules bulles montaient à la surface depuis les abysses du récipient, uniquement pour disparaître à la fin de leur voyage. « A peine. Donne-moi le paquet de spaghettis, tu veux bien ? »

Elle le trouva dans un placard. Une minute plus tard, de plus grosses bulles sortaient de leurs cachettes et éclataient en rencontrant l'atmosphère. House alluma la hotte et s'empara d'une poignée de pâtes. Cuddy fit la moue.

« J'en mettrais plus. » commenta-t-elle en plongeant sa main dans la boite, afin d'en extirper sa propre poignée de spaghettis, moins conséquente que celle de House.

Il acquiesça. « Donc, vu qu'ils ne vont pas rentrer dans la casserole... » Il s'empara des deux extrémités des tiges jaunes et les brisa en deux.

« Fascinant. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, avant de faire de même. Il baissa la flamme et jeta ses spaghettis dans l'eau bouillante. « Il est temps que bébé poignée de spaghettis prenne son bain. » dit-il, désignant d'un geste les pâtes de Cuddy. Une brève lueur de mélancolie traversa le regard de cette dernière, ce que House ne manqua pas de remarquer. Puis elle laissa ses spaghettis suivre leur destinée.

« J'avais presque oublié. » murmura-t-elle, fixant la casserole d'un air absent. Elle se sentait presque coupable de passer du bon temps. Oublier Mary signifiait qu'elle faisait des progrès, elle en était consciente. Elle savait également que surmonter cette épreuve était synonyme de faire ses adieux. Elle ignorait si elle était prête pour tourner la page et abandonner sa fille perdue à jamais. Elle soupira. Elle était censée vouloir s'en sortir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se résigner à cesser de s'éterniser dans tant de malheur ?

House écarta ses tristes pensées en sortant une fourchette d'un tiroir.

« Il faut remuer les pâtes. » dit-il en brandissant le couvert comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme absolue. « Pour qu'elles ne collent pas au fond de la casserole. »

Cuddy arqua un sourcil. « Tu comptes sérieusement me donner une leçon de cuisine ? »

« T'as pas dû goûter à tes pâtes, pour me dire ça. »

« Alors ça, c'est pas gentil. » Elle frappa gentiment son épaule. Il fit semblant d'avoir mal.

« Je dirais plutôt 'réaliste'. »

Il se plaça derrière elle, prit sa main, qu'il recouvrit de la sienne, et la posa sur le manche de la fourchette avant de plonger l'ustensile dans la casserole.

« Tu vois, tu remues doucement, comme ça... » reprit-il, mouvant la fourchette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

« C'est ridicule. » Ils pouffèrent, néanmoins ne cessèrent pas d'agiter tranquillement la préparation ensemble.

« J'appellerai Nolan après le déjeuner. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais aussi des coups de fil à passer. »

« Ouaip. »

Et ils continuèrent de remuer les pâtes paisiblement.

« Wilson m'a proposé de me rendre mon job. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Okay. » dit-il simplement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » reprit-elle. « Il a dit qu'on commencerait par travailler ensemble, puis il me laisserait toute seule une moitié de journée, et je finirais par travailler seule à plein temps. Peut-être que je devrais en parler avec ton psy. » Cette fois, il ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur la préparation des pâtes. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle ferait confiance à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas pour qu'il règle un problème aussi simple, pour qu'il réponde à la bête question qu'était 'Suis-je prête pour retourner travailler ?' C'était injuste pour House. Il lui donnait d'excellents conseils. Il l'aidait à voir la vérité partout. Il était honnête avec elle. De plus, cesser de discuter de soucis aussi ordinaires mènerait à leur fin, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ne lui cachait rien, et elle espérait qu'il faisait de même de son côté. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu es prête pour supporter la pression ? Pour aller à l'hôpital très tôt et rentrer tard ? »

« Je sais pas. » admit-elle. « Je sais pas ce que je veux faire. Mais si je reste inerte comme ça, je ne vais jamais aller mieux. »

Il garda le silence, délibérant mentalement. Le rythme avec lequel il manœuvrait la fourchette ralentit légèrement. « Tu devrais attendre. Retournes-y seulement quand tu le voudras vraiment. »

Elle hocha la tête, convaincue. « Merci. »

* * *

><p><em>Rachel est assise pensivement à la table de salle à manger. Sa maman est à la maison depuis maintenant trois jours, et elle sort à peine de sa chambre. Elle dort toute la journée, y compris quand sa fille rentre de l'école avec House. Même si elle les rejoint pour dîner et reste avec eux jusqu'à ce que la petite fille aille au lit, elle manque beaucoup à Rachel.<em>

_L'enfant pousse un soupir et niche sa mâchoire dans ses paumes._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, moussaillon ? » lui demande House en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

_« J'm'ennuie. » geint-elle. Elle vient de rentrer à la maison et, pourtant, elle a l'impression d'être assise là depuis une éternité._

_« Et si on lisait une histoire ? » suggère-t-il. Rachel y réfléchit brièvement puis secoue la tête. « On pourrait faire un puzzle ? » Elle refuse. « Des coloriages ? Jouer à Feed-The-Monkey ? Aux cubes ? » Elle décline chacune de ses propositions. « Je pourrais jouer du piano. » insiste-t-il. « Ou de la guitare. »_

_« Je veux Maman. »_

_« Ta Maman fait la sieste. On ne peut pas la réveiller. »_

_Les yeux de Rachel s'emplissent de larmes. « Mais je veux ma maman. » soutient-elle avec un sanglot. Immédiatement, les traits de House se fondent en une moue inquiète et compatissante. Il se lève, prend la petite fille dans ses bras et s'assoit sur la chaise qu'elle occupait précédemment, posant l'enfant sur sa cuisse gauche._

_« Ecoute. » dit-il d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle frotte ses yeux humides de ses petits poings. « Ta maman porte ta petite sœur dans son ventre. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Et c'est très fatiguant pour elle. » reprend-il. « Tu vois, tout ce qu'elle fait, elle doit le faire pour deux; pour elle et pour le bébé. Manger, boire, dormir, respirer. Et parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital, elle est deux fois plus fatiguée. Alors elle doit rattraper le sommeil qu'elle a perdu. Tu comprends ? »_

_« Oui. » acquiesce Rachel._

_Il sourit. « T'en fais pas, elle sera bientôt sur pied, et elle pourra jouer avec toi comme avant. »_

_« T'es sûr ? »_

_« Ouaip. »_

_Puis il lui vient une idée. « Je pourrais faire un dessin pour Maman ! » s'exclame-t-elle._

_« Ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée. » approuve-t-il avec un sourire._

_Rachel se laisse promptement glisser au sol, et court dans sa chambre. Un moment plus tard, elle revient tout aussi vite avec ses crayons de couleur et ses pastels, ainsi que quelques feuilles de papier, qu'elle tend au diagnosticien. Il pose ses affaires sur la table, tandis qu'elle grimpe sur ses genoux, faisait bien attention à sa mauvaise jambe. Il soutient délicatement sa petite taille, s'assurant qu'elle ne bascule pas._

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? » demande-t-elle devant sa feuille vierge._

_« Je sais pas. C'est ton dessin. »_

_« T'm'aides pas beaucoup. »_

_Il y réfléchit une seconde, lui aussi à court d'inspiration. « Pourquoi tu ne dessines pas quelque chose qu'elle aime ? »_

_« Elle ira mieux si elle voit des trucs qu'elle aime ! » s'écrie Rachel, frappée par une illumination._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? » demande-t-il. L'enfant empoigne son crayon jaune et appuie la mine sur le papier, en haut à gauche._

_« Le soleil. »_

_« C'est vrai. Tout le monde aime le soleil. » Une tâche à la forme vaguement ronde apparaît sur le papier. « Ça rend les gens heureux. »_

_Elle se tourne vers lui. « Parce que les gens aiment le soleil ? »_

_« C'est à cause de sa lumière, en fait. » explique-t-il. « Quand il y a des nuages pendant quelques jours, tu te sens un petit peu triste, pas vrai ? »_

_« Un tout petit peu. » Elle agrandit son soleil, jusqu'à atteindre les dimensions d'une médaille d'or._

_« Donc, elle aime le soleil. Mais encore ? » l'encourage-t-il._

_« Toi ! »_

_Il esquisse un sourire. « Toi aussi, elle t'aime. »_

_Rachel laisse son crayon jaune de côté et choisit le noir, avant de finalement opter pour un pastel vert foncé. Elle recouvre le bas de la page d'une fine couche d'émeraude._

_« De l'herbe ? »_

_« Oui. » confirme-t-elle._

_Puis, House l'observant avec grand intérêt, elle s'empare à nouveau du crayon noir, et trace une ligne verticale un tantinet tordue. A son sommet, elle y ajoute un cercle qui touche presque le soleil. La ligne verticale, coupée par un trait horizontal en son milieu approximatif, atteint l'herbe grâce à deux diagonales attachées à sa seconde extrémité. _

_« C'est moi ? » demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés._

_« Oui. »_

_« Je suis pas aussi grand ! »_

_« T'es un géant, Hows. Tu peux toucher le plafond ! » soutient-elle. « Moi je peux pas toucher le plafond même sur la pointe des pieds. »_

_Il sourit. « T'inquiète. T'as pas encore fini de grandir. Peut-être que tu seras trop grande pour passer la porte ! »_

_Elle rigole. A l'aide d'un crayon marron, elle trace au bout du bras de House une courbe qui ressemble à un rhô minuscule écrit nonchalamment._

_« J'ai oublié ta jambe en bois. » dit-elle. Puis elle dessine un personnage bien plus petit que House, à peine plus grand que ses jambes. Le diagnosticien reconnaît Rachel en ce nouveau protagoniste. Se laissant emporter par son inspiration, elle ajoute une troisième personne, plus grande qu'elle mais plus petite que House. Un demi-cercle s'étirant de la ligne horizontale de ses bras au point de rencontre des diagonales de ses jambes représente un ventre arrondi._

_« Cuddy. » se dit House avec un sourire attendri._

_« J'ai oublié quelque chose ? » demande la petite fille, s'inquiétant que son œuvre d'art ne soit pas parfaite. Il regarde son dessin de plus près._

_« On n'a pas de cheveux. » remarque-t-il, entre autres. Ses personnages ne possèdent par ailleurs ni visage, ni vêtements._

_Deux zigzags noirs plantés sur le haut du crâne de Cuddy feront l'affaire. Rachel dessine simplement un U brun à l'envers sur le cercle posé sur son propre corps. House est doté de quelques traits de la même couleur, séparés en deux parties par un vide sur le sommet de sa tête._

_« C'est bien, mais pourquoi j'ai l'air d'avoir si peu de cheveux ? » s'enquiert-il._

_« Parce que c'est vrai ! »_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« T'as un trou sur ta tête. »_

_Il passe sa main sur la zone dégarnie à l'arrière de son crâne. Il surveille sa chute de cheveux, soupire parfois en s'examinant dans le miroir, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait que Rachel le remarque rend sa calvitie plus réelle, plus flagrante. « Tu verras quand t'auras des cheveux blancs. » la taquine-t-il en l'ébouriffant. Elle rit._

_« T'as des cheveux gris aussi ! » s'exclame-t-elle, se retournant pour mieux voir._

_« Non non non non non non. » geint-il tandis qu'elle s'empare de son crayon gris et ajoute de courts traits à ceux déjà présents sur son crâne. Elle glousse victorieusement._

_Il sait qu'il ne verra jamais des cheveux blancs s'insinuer dans la chevelure de Rachel. Ayant consommé abusivement de l'alcool et de la drogue pendant de nombreuses années, il ne vivra pas plus longtemps que soixante-dix ans, peut-être quatre-vingts avec un peu de chance. Ce qui signifie qu'il lui reste environ vingt ou trente ans à vivre. Plus ou moins. Même sa douleur chronique fait partie de l'équation. Combien de temps encore parviendra-t-il à l'endurer ? Il souffre depuis une décennie. Il ne se voit pas continuer ainsi pour encore dix ans._

_Il ne regardera pas ses filles grandir. Même Cuddy devra vieillir sans lui à ses côtés. Cuddy est plus jeune que lui et mène une vie saine. Elle entendra sûrement ses filles se plaindre de l'apparition de leurs cheveux blancs. Elle vivra bien plus longtemps que House, et fêtera probablement ses cent ans, pourquoi pas ? Le seul réconfort qu'il peut en tirer est qu'en disparaissant de la surface de la Terre avant elle, il n'aura pas à souffrir de sa mort et éternelle absence. Il sait que c'est égoïste de sa part, mais il ne pourrait tout simplement pas supporter le décès de Cuddy. Il ne peut même pas concevoir cette idée. Une vie sans Cuddy n'existe pas. Pas même dans le plus éloigné des univers parallèles. _

_Il se demande s'il est trop vieux pour être père. Ses cheveux sont déjà parsemés de gris, certains sont tombés à jamais. Il a cinquante ans de plus que ses enfants, ce qui équivaut à plus de deux générations. Rachel et Progéniture seront à peine adultes quand il disparaitra. Vivra-t-il assez longtemps pour les voir obtenir leurs diplômes ? Tomber amoureuses pour la première fois ? Déménager de la maison ? Quel père sera-t-il pour elles quand elles seront enfants ? Adolescentes ? Etre un père estropié n'est pas un avantage. Etre un père estropié et vieillissant fera de lui plus un fardeau qu'un papa. Il ne pourra pas jouer au football, au baseball, au basketball ou à quoi que ce soit avec elles, ne pourra pas rester debout trop longtemps; or, la plupart des activités se déroulant en extérieur requièrent de faire la queue tôt ou tard. Et si leurs amis le prenaient pour leur grand-père quand il les emmènera ou les déposera à l'école ?_

_« Hows ? » appelle Rachel, le tirant de ses pensées._

_« Hm. »_

_« Tu aimes ? »_

_Il baisse les yeux vers la feuille de papier. Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, elle a dessiné de larges V noirs dans le ciel._

_« Oui, c'est très beau. » Il est sincère. Son œuvre est le dessin simple et typique d'une petite fille de trois ans, mais elle comporte une belle signification; House, Cuddy, Rachel et Progéniture formant une famille unie et heureuse. « C'est quoi ces trucs dans le ciel ? »_

_« Des oiseaux. »_

_« Evidemment. » sourit-il._

_Rachel prend la parole après un bref silence. « Hows ? » Il acquiesce. « Je veux écrire à Maman de se remettre sur pied très vite. Sais pas faire. »_

_Il prend une feuille blanche de la pile de papier qu'elle a apporté. « Mais si, tu peux. Essaie sur un brouillon d'abord. »_

_Elle hoche la tête, choisit un pastel rouge et traces des vagues au hasard sur le brouillon. Se tournant vers House, elle glousse._

_« C'est pas vraiment ça. » sourit-il. Puis, désignant le bâtonnet rouge d'un geste, il lui demande, « Je peux ? » Elle le lui donne. « Remets-toi... Très... Vite... Sur pied... » épelle-t-il tout en écrivant ces mots en lettres capitales. « Fais comme moi. » dit-il à Rachel en lui rendant son pastel._

_Elle soupire. « Trop dur ! »_

_« Allez, essaie ! » l'encourage-t-il. « Tu vas voir, c'est facile ! »_

_Elle fait glisser son dessin vers lui. « C'est toi qui fais. »_

_« Mais c'est ton dessin. » proteste-t-il._

_« Je veux le faire avec toi. »_

_« Bon. » abandonne-t-il volontiers. Il réécrit la phrase, la gratifiant d'un point d'exclamation._

_« Merci Hows. » Elle l'embrasse sur la joue. C'est alors que les pas indolents de Cuddy se font entendre dans le couloir._

_« La Belle au Bois Dormant arrive enfin ! » l'accueille House._

_« Sérieusement ? Je crois que je préférais quand tu m'appelais Crocodile. Bonjour vous deux. » les salue-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, vêtue d'un sweat-shirt et d'un pantalon de pyjama. La voyant enfin, Rachel lui offre un grand sourire. Sa mère embrasse d'abord les lèvres de House, puis entoure sa fille de ses bras et la serre contre elle. « Bonjour, ma puce. » marmonne-t-elle contre ses cheveux bruns, qu'elle embrasse ensuite. « Tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui. »_

_« Toi aussi, Maman. » Profitant de l'étreinte de sa mère, Rachel oublie le dessin qu'elle vient de réaliser. Fort heureusement, House lui ravive la mémoire en agitant discrètement la feuille de papier, qu'elle aperçoit du coin de l'œil. « Maman, on a fait un dessin pour toi ! » s'exclame-t-elle._

_« C'est vrai ? » Elle la libère de son accolade. La petite fille lui tend son dessin avec un sourire fier. « C'est magnifique, ma puce ! Tu es une vraie artiste ! » la complimente sa mère. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais l'accrocher dans ma chambre, comme ça je l'aurai toujours avec moi ! » _

_« D'accord. » Rachel tente de garder une apparence calme, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser de joie._

_« Merci. Tu es adorable. » Elle embrasse sa fille sur la joue._

_« Et moi, j'ai pas de bisou ? » geint House, la faisant sourire._

_« Ne fais pas ton bébé. » dit-elle avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Tu veux bien aller me chercher un sous-verre demain ? » Il acquiesce._

_« C'est quoi un sous-verre ? » demande Rachel._

_Cuddy s'assied, se sentant déjà fatiguée. « C'est un verre qui protège une image. » explique-t-elle. « Tu glisses l'image entre le verre et un cadre, tu accroches le verre au cadre, et tu peux accrocher le tout à un mur. »_

_« Cool. »_

_« N'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Maman, viens jouer avec moi. » réclame timidement Rachel après un bref silence, craignant qu'elle ne refuse. Contre toute attente, elle accepte._

_« Bien sûr, mais laisse-moi manger un morceau avant, j'ai faim. »_

_« Moi aussi. J'ai envie de gâteau. »_

_Cuddy rit, puis désigne la cuisine d'un geste. Rachel se laisse glisser au sol avec joie. Tandis que sa mère se lève, House ouvre la bouche mais elle le coupe. « Oui, tu peux venir avec nous, gros bébé. » Elle sourit et il fait de même. S'appuyant sur sa canne, il se lève et les suit. Cuddy s'arrête à mi-chemin et se tourne vers lui. « Tout va – Aow. » essaie-t-elle de lui demander, avant d'être interrompue par Progéniture. Il rigole. « Tout va bien ? Tu sembles un peu ailleurs. »_

_Il se penche et pose une main sur son ventre. « Tu devrais pas donner des coups de pied à ta maman comme ça. C'est pas très gentil. »_

_« House. » insiste-t-elle. « Dis-moi si quoi que ce soit – »_

_« Vous venez ? » les appelle Rachel depuis la cuisine._

_House baisse les yeux vers le ventre rond de Cuddy, puis la regarde dans les yeux. « Oui. Tout va bien. » lui assure-t-il avec un sourire. Elle prend sa main et l'emmène dans la cuisine._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	38. Chapter 37

SOS - SOS - SOS - Je suis coincée à mon bureau par mon bac blanc - Venez me chercher.

Bref, blague à part, bonjour/bonsoir à tous. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à traduire ce chapitre - veuillez adresser vos plaintes à l'éducation nationale. J'aimerais vous promettre de faire mieux la prochaine fois, mais c'est compliqué. Je ferai de mon mieux quand même. En tout cas, merci si vous êtes encore là depuis tout ce temps. Merci si vous venez d'arriver. Faites moi un signe si vous êtes là, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Merci encore pour votre soutien. Sans vous, j'aurais abandonné cette fic depuis bien longtemps...

(L'écoute de _You Give Me Hope_ par Ryan Kirkland est fortement conseillée vers la moitié de ce chapitre)

Bonne lecture à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (non parce que la trad' est vraiment pas terrible, j'ai eu l'impression de me farcir une VF pourrie en me relisant enfin bref je me tais et je vous laisse lire *sort*)

* * *

><p>Quand Rachel se réveilla, Cuddy était au téléphone avec sa sœur dans le salon. House le savait parce qu'il l'entendait soupirer très souvent. Lui, de son côté, venait d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Nolan pour le lundi suivant.<p>

Il réfléchit aux conversations téléphoniques de Cuddy. Elle angoissait à l'idée d'appeler sa sœur; elle devait faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si elle n'était pas brisée, et dans son état, elle savait à peine où elle trouvait la force de dissimuler ses émotions. Et pourtant, elle avait appelé Julia avant d'appeler Pete. Cuddy avait l'habitude de commencer par les tâches les plus pénibles afin de s'en débarrasser, que ce soit à la maison ou à l'hôpital. Elle fonctionnait ainsi. Cependant, elle était si faible qu'elle perdrait peut-être courage, et repousserait ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Il ne serait pas surpris de la voir respirer profondément avant de composer le numéro de Pete. Son talent pour les déductions se trouvait face à un obstacle. Soit Cuddy était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait, soit elle avait perdu assez de son assurance et appréhendait d'appeler un étranger. Etranger ? D'après ce que lui avait raconté Wilson, Cuddy avait semblé plutôt à l'aise avec ce type. De plus, elle comptait l'inviter à diner, et pas simplement lui offrir un verre, parce qu'elle pouvait supporter plus que quelques minutes perchée sur un tabouret de bar en sa compagnie.

Il décida qu'il réfléchissait trop, et qu'elle avait appelé Julia en premier afin de s'en débarrasser. Il ignorait cependant s'il appréciait que Cuddy se montre amicale avec un autre homme. Il ne savait pas mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Mais il n'était pas jaloux, certainement pas ! Il fit la grimace rien qu'à y penser.

« Howwws ! » appela Rachel en s'élançant dans le couloir. Il sourit. Cette adorable gamine était la meilleure façon de mettre de côté ses pensées inopportunes. Elle se jeta contre ses jambes. House la souleva et la serra contre sa poitrine.

« Salut, bloody scallywag ! »

« M'as manqué. » Elle embrassa bruyamment sa joue.

« Toi aussi. » Elle le regarda avec un petit rire. « Ta grand-mère t'a mis ton pyjama. » observa-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. Il la reposa sur le sol. « Quel intérêt ? Les pyjamas, c'est bon pour la nuit. »

« J'ui ai dit. »

« Elle a pas été d'accord. » déduisit-il.

« Nan. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez, on va te changer. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de la petite fille, Cuddy raccrocha. Elle aperçut brièvement le diagnosticien qui la regardait, et lui offrit un sourire. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Rachel vêtue d'un jean et de son pull-over rose préféré, House entendit la doyenne glousser. « Ne venez pas me chercher, c'est moi qui invite ! »

Elle semblait à l'aise avec lui; House avait sa réponse. Pas celle qu'il aurait préféré, hélas. Il s'abhorrait de penser une chose aussi égoïste, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle aille bien. Bien sûr, il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle soit malheureuse, mais si elle s'en remettait avant lui, elle serait probablement à la recherche de quelque chose autre que du chagrin. Et elle irait le chercher ailleurs, parce qu'il serait incapable de lui offrir ce dont elle avait besoin. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas les moyens de la retenir.

Il tenta d'ignorer ses ressentis autant que possible, mais rien n'y fit. Il était jaloux. C'était lui qui était censé la distraire et l'emmener dîner en ville. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais emmenée dîner à l'extérieur. Il l'emmenait prendre le petit-déjeuner dans des restos pas chers, il cuisinait quand ils étaient trop paresseux pour commander quoi que ce soit, mais c'était tout. Il n'aimait pas sortir. Il préférait manger une pizza ou commander quelques mets à un restaurant chinois et regarder un film débile avec elle. Mais Cuddy, c'était une romantique. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais demandé – peut-être craignant qu'il refuse – elle voulait probablement qu'il l'emmène dans un restaurant chic, où les gens s'habillent trop bien et où la nourriture est ridiculement chère, qu'il se conduise en gentleman et vienne la chercher chez elle. Il n'avait rien d'un gentleman. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait pleurer ? Crier ?

Il détestait qu'un autre homme lui fasse plaisir en accomplissant ce qu'il ne s'était résigné à faire parce qu'il était trop con pour cela.

« D'accord pour huit heures. ...oui. A lundi soir, alors. » Ils entrèrent dans le salon alors qu'elle raccrochait, un sourire aux lèvres. House soupira intérieurement et regarda ailleurs. « Bonjour ma puce. » salua-t-elle sa fille, qui lui répondit par son énorme sourire habituel. Cuddy s'agenouilla devant elle et l'embrassa. « Tu t'es bien amusée chez ta grand-mère ? »

« Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Maman ? »

« J'étais au téléphone avec un ami. » répondit-elle.

« Un ami ? »

« Oui. Je vais diner avec lui dans deux jours. » expliqua-t-elle. House l'écouta sans piper mot. « Donc tu vas passer la soirée avec House, et je reviendrai quand tu seras couchée. Ça ne t'embête pas ? »

L'enfant secoua la tête. « Nan, 'muse-toi. »

« Pas trop non plus. » marmonna le diagnosticien. Cuddy leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui avec une mine perplexe.

Rachel, ne l'ayant pas entendu, se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, « On peut dîner avec un ami aussi ? »

« Tonton Wilson par exemple ? » lui proposa House. Wilson était son seul ami de toute façon. Peut-être que c'était ça le problème – Wilson était son seul ami. Il était aussi le seul ami de Cuddy. En sympathisant avec un étranger à leur cercle social, n'était-elle pas en train de s'éloigner de lui ?

« Ouais ! »

« Bien sûr, invite-le. » l'encouragea Cuddy. « Rachel ne l'a pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps. Et je suis sûre qu'il a besoin de se changer les idées. »

« Eh bien, on dirait que tout le monde va se changer les idées. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je lui passerai un coup de fil. »

« Cool. » approuva Rachel. « Maman, tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

« Je te suis. » dit-elle avec un sourire, avant de se lever et de marcher sur ses pas. House saisit son poignet alors qu'elle passait devant lui. « J'arrive dans une seconde. » lança-t-elle à sa fille avant de se tourner vers lui.

« J'ai eu Nolan au téléphone. Il peut nous voir lundi. »

« Ce lundi-là ? C'est plus tôt que ce que je pensais. » dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Son angoisse était flagrante.

« Ben, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » Il ne lâchait pas son bras. « Plus tôt on le voit... »

« Si. » lui accorda-t-elle. « D'accord. On ira lundi. » Silence. Cuddy le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas très envie que je sorte avec Pete, hein ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si. » nia-t-il précipitamment. « Pourquoi je voudrais pas que tu te fasses des amis ? »

« Tu es jaloux. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire attendri. « Tu me veux pour toi tout seul. Tu as peur qu'il devienne plus qu'un ami. »

Il prenait soin d'éviter son regard. « Je suis pas jaloux. Tu as dit que je pouvais te faire confiance. »

« Et tu peux me faire confiance. » réitéra-t-elle d'une voix douce, nouant ses doigts aux siens. Rachel, s'impatientant, appela sa mère. « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas lui demander un massage. » House se crispa. Cuddy se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle attendit que son regard rencontre le sien. « Je suis toute à toi. » murmura-t-elle, lui offrant un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle lâcha lentement sa main, ses doigts caressant les siens.

Il émit un soupir de satisfaction. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire taire ses peurs irrationnelles. Il pouvait, en revanche, tenter de se changer les idées. Il se faufila jusqu'à son piano casé entre le mur et le canapé, s'assit sur le banc et souleva le couvercle. Ses mains parcoururent lentement le clavier et, la tête ailleurs, il frappa quelques touches au hasard, comme s'il jouait les pensées dans lesquelles il était perdu. Douter de Cuddy n'avait aucun sens. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus la réponse était évidente : ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il se méfiait. C'était de Pete. Après tout, cet homme n'avait pas seulement appelé les secours et attendu l'ambulance avec elle, il l'avait également suivie à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'on s'occupait d'elle. Pete était mu par un besoin de protéger Cuddy, tout comme House. Il en pinçait pour la damoiselle en détresse.

Son esprit se dirigea à nouveau vers Cuddy. Cuddy pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps la nuit précédente. Cuddy trouvant refuge dans ses bras. Cuddy criant dans leur chambre qu'elle l'aimait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans ces moments-là, il était sûr et certain qu'ils étaient capables de sortir du désespoir dans lequel ils se noyaient. Ils pouvaient s'en remettre. Ils s'en remettraient. Peu importait à quel point ce serait dur, peu importait combien de temps ça leur prendrait. Voir Cuddy si insouciante était un aperçu, bien que bref, de leur guérison prochaine. Cela était suffisant pour lui faire croire en eux et reprendre confiance.

Le piano ne semblait pas convenir à son humeur optimiste. Trop bruyant, trop mélancolique, il semblait déchirer le calme paisible de leur maison. Un calme aussi fragile que leur rétablissement. Son piano lui rappelait le nombre incalculable de nuits de solitude à son appartement, une bouteille de whisky pour seule compagnie. Ces nuits appartenaient au passé. Il referma le couvercle délicatement. « Désolé. » murmura-t-il à son instrument. « Peut-être une autre fois. » Il se leva et avança jusque dans le couloir, marquant un arrêt devant la chambre de Rachel. Il se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte sans dire un mot. Cuddy et Rachel empilaient des cubes prudemment – enfin, Rachel empilait les cubes que sa mère lui tendait. Leur tour multicolore n'était constituée que d'une douzaine de cubes et vacillait dangereusement. Un cube plus tard, la construction s'effondra, et les blocs de bois se mirent à pleuvoir sur le tapis.

« Oh non ! » s'écria Cuddy. Elle imita rapidement sa fille qui éclata de rire. « On va devoir tout recommencer, encore et encore. » énuméra-t-elle en rassemblant les cubes. « Et encore et encore. »

« Et encore. » continua Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » leur demanda House.

La petite fille répondit d'un air enthousiaste, « On construit la plus haute tour du monde ! »

« Jusqu'au plafond. » Cuddy ajouta avec un sourire.

« C'est cool. Mais comment vous allez faire pour mettre les derniers cubes tout là-haut ? »

Rachel y réfléchit une seconde. « Tu l'f'ras. T'es grand. Mais ça arrête pas de tomber ! »

« C'est pas grave, continue. » l'encouragea-t-il. « Tu vas voir, tu vas finir par y arriver. Je serai juste à côté. »

Cuddy lui sourit. Il tourna les talons et entra dans leur chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Deux étuis à guitare se trouvaient appuyés contre l'armoire. Il en choisit un avant d'en extraire l'instrument prudemment, boita jusqu'au lit, s'y laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'y assit, et posa le corps courbé de sa guitare sur sa cuisse droite, sa main gauche en saisissant le manche. Tenir sa guitare lui était quelque peu étranger. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de chatouiller ses cordes depuis un mois, peut-être même deux. Sa paume caressa l'instrument, ramassant une infime couche de poussière. Une fois encore, ses pensées convergèrent vers Cuddy. Le corps de la guitare était le sien. Sa main se nicha au creux de l'éclisse comme elle se nicherait au creux de sa taille. L'extrémité arrondie de la guitare était son ventre. Il pinça les six cordes de nylon l'une après l'autre, du bourdon à la chanterelle. Chaque note était la voix de Cuddy. Un accord était son rire mélodieux. Elle rirait à chaque fois qu'il jouerait. Ses doigts pressèrent les cordes sur la touche, il enlaça sa guitare et se rendit compte qu'il jouait. Des bribes de morceaux qu'il avait appris il y a des décennies, perdus dans sa mémoire. Il ferma les yeux, laissa ses mains jouer pour lui, et s'autorisa à se laisser emporter.

Les rires dans la pièce adjacente s'étaient estompés, mais House ne le remarqua pas. Rachel tendit l'oreille, prêtant une extrême attention à la musique paisible qui émanait de la chambre de ses parents.

« House joue de la guitare. » murmura Cuddy en tripotant un cube orange.

« Ouais. »

« Ça fait longtemps. »

« Ouais. » Rachel prit le morceau de bois et l'ajouta à la petite pile de cubes qu'elle avait érigée, mais elle était visiblement déconcentrée. House avait éveillé son intérêt. « On peut regarder ? » finit-elle par demander.

Cuddy reposa le cube qu'elle venait de ramasser. « Je sais pas. » dit-elle à voix basse. « Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas trop avoir un public. » Il se faisait une joie de jouer quand l'enfant le lui demandait, mais lorsqu'il était seul avec ses pensées, il préférait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Peut-être craignait-il qu'on pût lire dans son esprit à travers sa musique.

« Pou'quoi pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il est comme ça. »

« S'i'te plait. » insista Rachel avec une petite moue. Cuddy céda. House continuait sur sa lancée, ignorant ce que les filles tramaient.

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai très envie de le voir jouer. » Sa fille sourit. « Mais on va se cacher, d'accord ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« D'accord. » répondit Rachel sur le même ton. Elles se levèrent, s'introduisirent dans le couloir à pas de loup et se positionnèrent derrière la porte entrouverte. Elles pouvaient facilement voir House, qui leur tournait le dos, sans êtres aperçues. Bien qu'il fût trop impliqué dans sa musique pour les entendre – Cuddy le savait parce qu'il fredonnait – elle prirent garde à ne faire aucun bruit. Le bras du diagnosticien bougeait tranquillement pour balayer les cordes, parfois se contentant de les pincer. Tandis que Rachel l'observait en ouvrant de grands yeux, Cuddy s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, émerveillée. Elle avait rarement eu la chance de le _voir_ jouer pour lui-même, au lieu de se cacher derrière un mur et de se contenter de l'écouter. Quand elle le regardait, il en faisait tout en tas. Pour la faire rire ou dissimuler son embarras, elle n'en savait rien. Il jouait actuellement à un tempo lent et calme. Elle savait l'interpréter. Il allait bien. Son âme était nue et il pouvait exprimer ses sentiments librement. Pas de cadence furieuse provenant du champ de bataille tourmenté qu'était son esprit. Pas de triste mélodie reflétant son humeur quasi-constante. Pas de chansons jamais finies et jouées au hasard comme quand il réfléchissait à l'un de ses cas. Pendant tous ces mois passés à ses côtés, elle avait appris à déchiffrer sa musique. Parfois, cela l'aidait plus que de discuter avec lui. Après la mort de sa mère, il jouait du piano avant de rejoindre Cuddy dans leur lit. Il faisait semblant d'aller bien, mais en entendant les tristes mélodies qui émanaient de son piano, Cuddy sentait son cœur se briser à chaque fois. Alors quand il s'allongeait auprès d'elle, elle le prenait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la remerciait en fermant les yeux pour s'endormir.

Il se tourna vers sa table de nuit, contemplant la photo de lui et de sa famille prise à un parc d'attractions quelques mois plus tôt. A cette époque, le ventre de Cuddy était à peine rond. House et elle s'émerveillaient de cette vie qui grandissait tranquillement en elle. Bien que cela n'ait pas duré longtemps, leur immense joie avait vaincu leurs craintes initiales. Ils ne remettaient pas leur futur en question. Ils étaient amoureux, ils allaient avoir un bébé, que pouvait-il leur arriver ?

Il soupira. Comment avaient-ils pu être si naïfs, si insouciants ? Rien de tout cela n'avait la moindre chance de bien se terminer. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre et se préparer pour l'inévitable.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de jouer. Dans le couloir, Cuddy retenait sa respiration.

Son sourire était vraiment ravissant, sur cette photo. Ce sourire serein, confiant – il voulait le revoir sur son visage.

Il se remit à jouer, un morceau bien particulier en tête. Il entama l'introduction, le premier couplet résonnant dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il atteignit le refrain, il commença à murmurer des paroles d'une voix rauque, comme si ses cordes vocales venaient seulement de se dénouer. « _You give me hope, in spite of everything. You show me love, even with so much pain._» Cuddy l'entendait à peine. Il continua et osa chanter plus fort. « _We laugh, we cry. Sometimes we're broken and we don't know why. And I'm tired, and I lose my way. You help me find faith._ » Ses yeux la piquaient. Elle réprima un sanglot de toutes ses forces. Alors que House se laissait emporter, le second couplet fusionna avec le premier. « _I look at your smiling face. You're so weak, and yet you have such strength. You take – _»

« Oh, Maman, pleure pas ! » s'exclama Rachel. House, tiré de sa transe, cessa de jouer et se retourna vivement.

« Pardon. » marmonna-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment auprès de qui elle s'excusait. House la fixait des yeux, mais il ne semblait ni effrayé, ni fâché. Seulement surpris de la voir là. Elle détourna le regard et essuya sa joue du dos de sa main.

La petite fille tapa dans ses mains. « C'était trop beau ! »

Il sourit timidement. « Tu veux venir voir ? » Elle hocha la tête. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Rachel poussa la porte et fila vers lui. Cuddy ne bougea pas, refoulant ses larmes. Une fois encore, la musique était plus utile qu'une discussion. House pouvait lui raconter bien plus de choses en se cachant derrière les mots d'un écrivain qu'en formulant ses propres phrases pour décrire ses sentiments. Et cette chanson était ce que Cuddy lui inspirait. Elle lui donnait de l'espoir. Même dans les moments les plus durs, elle parvenait à lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

« Toi aussi. » l'appela-t-il, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Elle lui adressa un regard confus. « Viens là. » Un petit sourire menaçait d'apparaître sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Elle sourit, elle aussi.

« Si tu insistes. » dit-elle en s'avançant jusqu'au lit, puis s'assit derrière lui. Tandis que House montrait un sol à Rachel, elle se blottit contre son dos, posa son menton sur son épaule et les observa. Il appuya doucement sa tête contre la sienne. Elle sourit.

* * *

><p><em>House se jette sur le lit, tirant Cuddy du léger sommeil dans lequel elle s'était laissée glisser après son départ. Elle grogne et jette un œil à son réveil. Dix heures du matin.<em>

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » demande-t-elle, groggy. « Un problème avec Rachel ? » Puis elle remarque la grande enveloppe blanche qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler. « C'est quoi que tu caches dans ton dos ? »_

_« Rachel est arrivée à l'école à l'heure sans encombre. » promet-il en se débarrassant de ses baskets. « J'ai fait un détour par l'hôpital pour aller chercher des trucs et j'ai croisé Westhall. » Il enlève son manteau, l'enveloppe secrète compliquant la tâche._

_« D'accord, c'est quoi cette enveloppe ? » Elle se redresse et s'assoit, curieuse._

_« Après. J'ai – »_

_« Non, je veux voir maintenant ! » insiste-t-elle en glissant jusqu'à être face à lui._

_« J'ai dit après ! »_

_Elle jette brusquement son bras derrière lui, tentant d'attraper l'enveloppe. Il a le temps d'en changer de main, ce que Cuddy remarque, amenant son autre bras derrière lui. Tout ce qu'il peut faire pour tenir le paquet loin de sa portée est de tendre les bras. Avec un petit rire, elle se presse contre lui, et House finit par tomber sur le dos, Cuddy le suivant dans sa chute, et cache l'enveloppe sous le lit._

_« J'ai dit après. » Elle fait la moue. « Quelle gamine tu fais. » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser. Alors qu'elle gigote pour s'allonger plus confortablement à ses côtés, il reprend, « Donc, je disais. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu veux laquelle en premier ? »_

_Elle blêmit, terrifiée. « Quoi ? Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ? C'est Progéniture, c'est ça ? »_

_« Progéniture va bien, calme toi. » essaie-t-il de la rassurer, caressant ses cheveux. « S'il y avait un problème, tu serais déjà à l'hôpital, crois-moi. »_

_« Non non non non, tu as dit que tu avais croisé Westhall, c'est forcément lié. » lâche-t-elle, le souffle coupé. « Il y a un problème avec mon bébé. »_

_« Tout va bien, Cuddy. » Il l'embrasse encore. « Westhall veut faire une autre amniocentèse, c'est tout. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? Le caryotype de Progéniture est normal – » Elle s'interrompt. « Il n'est pas normal, hein ? Il a trouvé quelque chose. »_

_Il lève brièvement les yeux au ciel. « Relax, Cuddy. Si, il est normal. Westhall veut juste vérifier si les poumons de Progéniture sont suffisamment développés. »_

_Sa perplexité grandit. « Mais pourquoi il veut savoir ? »_

_Il la prend dans ses bras et sa tête vient se nicher au creux de son cou. « Ecoute-moi. C'est une grossesse à risque, et tu le sais. » Elle hoche la tête. « On est tous les deux vieux, tu as déjà perdu des bébés, et pourtant Progéniture est là depuis vingt-six semaines. » dit-il en caressant son ventre. « Et elle va bien. Mais tu sais que ça ne peut pas durer. » Cuddy soupire d'angoisse et se love un peu plus contre lui. « Si tu atteins le terme, c'est un miracle. Et les miracles, ça n'existe pas. »_

_« Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? » lui demande-t-elle, au bord des larmes._

_« Je dis juste que – » Il hésite sur le mot, craignant que le prononcer à voix haute engendre cet événement pour de bon. « Si ça arrivait maintenant, elle pourrait survivre. Mais on doit s'en assurer. Et si elle n'est pas prête, on peut régler ça. »_

_Elle garde le silence pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par prononcer un faible « D'accord. »_

_« T'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. » Il caresse tendrement son épaule._

_« Désolée si je ne suis pas une grande fan de me faire rentrer un truc énorme dans le ventre. »_

_« C'est marrant, tu ne t'es pas plainte une seule fois en plus d'un an et demi. »_

_« Hein ? » Sa précédente amniocentèse a été un cauchemar. Elle l'a repoussée pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que House doive pratiquement la trainer jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ça n'avait pas été aussi terrifiant qu'il n'y paraissait, néanmoins elle n'avait cessé de répéter « Plus jamais ! » en quittant l'hôpital ce jour-là. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et comprend le sous-entendu en voyant ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « J'ai dit énorme. » réplique-t-elle avec une mimique tout aussi joueuse._

_« Outch, ça fait mal ! » Il place sa paume sur son cœur, avant de basculer sur le ventre et de se tenir au-dessus d'elle. « Tu vas me payer ça, Lisa Cuddy. » murmure-t-il contre sa bouche._

_« Oh, vraiment ? » répond-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Avec un sourire, il se penche et l'embrasse avec ardeur, ses mains se perdant dans sa chevelure épaisse. Soudainement, elle le repousse._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu cachais dans ton dos ? » lui demande-t-elle, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort._

_« Maintenant ? Sérieusement ? » grogne-t-il. « C'était la bonne nouvelle. » Il se redresse, Cuddy faisant de même, et récupère l'enveloppe sous le lit avant de la lui tendre. Elle reconnaît le logo de son hôpital imprimé en haut à droite._

_« Les échographies ? » Il acquiesce. « Tu n'as pas ouvert l'enveloppe. » observe-t-elle._

_« Non, t'en aurais fait tout un plat si j'avais vu les photos avant toi. Je me suis dit que je m'épargnerais ça. »_

_Cuddy rigole. « Bonne idée. Je t'aurais tué. » Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure et s'empresse de s'asseoir en appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit. « Voyons ça ! »_

_Il la rejoint sans se presser. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si excitant ? On l'a déjà vue. »_

_« Mais c'est pas pareil. » Elle saisit son poignet et l'incite à s'installer près d'elle._

_« Bien sûr que non. On l'a vue bouger sur un écran, et elle a grandi depuis que Westhall a pris les photos. Elles sont plus d'actualité. »_

_Ses doigts courent impatiemment sur le bord de l'enveloppe. « Tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu enthousiaste ? »_

_Il ne peut pas se mentir. Bien sûr qu'il est enthousiaste. Il a hâte de découvrir les clichés avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais demandé de photos auparavant. Peut-être à cause de leur plus grande peur; si cette grossesse s'avérait être un échec, ils ne souhaitaient pas en garder un souvenir. Mais voilà, Progéniture est toujours là, et en bonne santé. Ils peuvent avoir confiance._

_« Ouvre donc cette foutue enveloppe ! » lâche-t-il enfin. Avec un petit rire et des doigts tremblants, elle tente de décoller le rabat. « La – la déchire pas. » marmonne-t-il, légèrement paniqué, avant de s'emparer du paquet. Cuddy respire profondément. « D'accord, je m'en occupe. »_

_« Non non non. » Elle s'agrippe à l'enveloppe. « On le fait ensemble. »_

_Avec un luxe de précautions, ils s'attaquent au papier collant scellant le document. « Putain de bordel de merde. » grogne House, qui ne parvient à gratter que la surface._

_« C'est bon, c'est bon ! » annonce-t-elle d'un air triomphant en ouvrant l'enveloppe. « Relax. »_

_« C'est fou ce que ces trucs-là peuvent être chiants. » commente-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais aux miettes de papier collées sur son ongle._

_« Je sais, ils sont nuls. Prêt ? »_

_Il acquiesce. Cuddy extrait la première page délicatement et la tient devant eux. Leurs deux cœurs ratent un battement. Deux photographies. Deux profils gris d'un minuscule être humain au bas d'une flaque noire. Leur fille._

_« C'est la plus belle chose que j'aie jamais vue. » murmure Cuddy, émerveillée. House ne peut qu'être d'accord avec elle. Ce n'est pas la même chose que sur un écran. Ils peuvent prendre le temps d'observer, de remarquer des petits détails qu'ils rateraient sur un moniteur. Ils peuvent désormais contempler leur enfant quand ils le veulent._

_« Regarde, elle suce son pouce. » observe-t-il en pointant la première image du doigt. Le bras lilliputien de Progéniture est en effet plié vers son visage mais sa main ne se distingue pas clairement._

_Cuddy incline légèrement la tête. « Non, on dirait qu'elle se frotte le nez. »_

_Il la regarde brièvement puis se tourne à nouveau vers l'échographie. « Elle a ton nez. »_

_Elle rit. « Je me demande à quoi elle va ressembler. » dit-elle d'un air rêveur._

_« Elle va être magnifique. » répond-il du même ton, fasciné par les photographies, avant de poser sa main sur le ventre nu de Cuddy. Elle avait remonté son tee-shirt afin d'être plus à l'aise, révélant ainsi son abdomen._

_« Qui est-ce que tu complimentes, au juste ? » demande-t-elle après une pause. « Toi ou moi ? »_

_Il sourit. « Ne te méprends pas, tu as de très beaux gènes, mais les filles ont plus tendance à ressembler à leur père. »_

_« Mais bien sûr. » Elle prend néanmoins cela en considération. « Je veux qu'elle aie tes yeux. » dit-elle en le regardant. « Tu crois qu'elle sera grande ? »_

_« Tu es particulièrement petite, et je suis particulièrement grand. »_

_« Exactement. »_

_Il secoue la tête. « J'en sais rien. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais ? »_

_Il y réfléchit brièvement. « Petit c'est mignon. Mais grand, c'est impressionnant. Et c'est pratique quand tu assistes à des concerts. »_

_Cuddy rit. « Impressionnant ? Tu veux qu'elle effraie les garçons ? »_

_« Pas de petit copain avant ses trente ans. Je sais que ce sera dommage si elle a tes seins, mais je m'en fiche. »_

_Les sourcils de Cuddy se froncent. « C'est bizarre. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Toi qui parles des seins de Progéniture. »_

_« Soyons honnête, elle ne va pas avoir ma poitrine. » répond-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle pose sa paume sur son torse et se met à le tripoter. « J'adore tes seins. »_

_« Hey. » geint-il en tapant gentiment sa main. « Touche pas à mes seins. C'est indécent. Je vais te coller un procès pour harcèlement sexuel. »_

_Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. « C'est moi qui devrait te coller un procès. » Elle s'empare de ses lèvres et se love contre lui, tandis qu'il l'entoure de son bras. Avec une mine satisfaite, elle appuie sa tête sur son épaule et ramasse l'échographie. « Elle va être parfaite. » Ils contemplent l'image une nouvelle fois. « On a fait ça. » murmure-t-elle. « C'est merveilleux. »_

_« Ouaip. »_

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	39. Chapter 38

Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait longtemps! Comment ça va? Alors je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis noyée sous le travail, vous le savez déjà (d'ailleurs je retournerais bien en maternelle. C'était bien, la maternelle. On faisait des siestes.). Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier avant la mi-juin - mon bac français et mon bac d'histoire, quoi. Même si j'en ai pas grand chose à faire, soyons honnêtes. Enfin on verra. Merci pour vos reviews de la dernière fois, toujours très motivantes! Pour la 1ère partie de ce chapitre, j'ai dû faire quelques recherches sur Internet, et Internet étant Internet, il y aura peut-être des incohérences. Pour la 2nde partie, l'écoute de _Sweet Thing_ par Tomasz Stanko, qui est un morceau merveilleux, est fortement conseillée.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p><em>« Docteur Cuddy. » la salue chaleureusement Westhall tandis qu'elle entre dans son bureau, lui serrant la main. Il réitère son bonjour à House, qui la suit. Le couple s'assoit devant le bureau et le médecin s'installe derrière la table en acajou. « Comment allez-vous ? Y a-t-il eu une évolution depuis la semaine dernière ? »<em>

_« Tout va bien. Mieux. » répond-elle en se délestant de son manteau._

_« Elle mange deux fois plus que d'habitude. Vous auriez dû voir la taille de l'assiette de spaghettis qu'elle a englouti au déjeuner. » commente House en ouvrant les bras._

_Cuddy secoue la tête. « Non, il minimise. »_

_« Elle dort beaucoup. Jusqu'à dix heures du matin. »_

_« Dix heures et demi. » corrige-t-elle._

_« Très bien. » approuve Westhall avec un sourire. « C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Je suis content de savoir que vous reprenez du poil de la bête. Qu'en est-il de votre pression artérielle ? »_

_« Je la prends deux fois par jour. » répond le diagnosticien avant que Cuddy n'ait l'occasion d'inventer quelque mensonge. « Et elle est toujours assez haute. »_

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Pas si haute. »_

_« De combien ? »_

_« Quatorze dix ce matin. »_

_« Docteur Cuddy, ressentez-vous des maux de tête ou des troubles de la vision ? » Elle fait non de la tête. « Très bien, ce n'est peut-être que du stress. Vous avez arrêté de travailler il n'y a qu'une semaine, après tout. J'ai les résultats de l'analyse d'urine de la semaine dernière. » lui annonce son médecin en lui tendant une feuille de papier. House se penche sur le côté pour mieux voir. « Beaucoup de protéines. Je doute qu'il y ait un problème mais nous devons surveiller ça. Je vais vous demander un nouvel échantillon aujourd'hui. » Elle acquiesce. House se saisit des résultats et se met à les étudier minutieusement. « Etes-vous particulièrement stressée ou inquiète en ce moment, docteur Cuddy ? » lui demande Westhall gentiment._

_Il est tellement bienveillant et attentionné qu'elle ne peut pas se résoudre à lui mentir. Elle soupire. Tellement de choses qui lui occupent l'esprit. Elle respire profondément pour organiser ses pensées, avant de déballer d'un seul coup, « Je ne sais pas si Wilson s'en sort bien avec l'hôpital, je ne peux pas savoir puisque House a confisqué mon téléphone et mon ordinateur parce qu'il dit que ça me stresse, il me surprotège et ça me rend folle, je ne sais pas si Rachel va bien s'entendre avec le bébé, j'aime pas les amniocentèses, et j'ai mal au dos, et si les poumons de Progéniture étaient sous-développés, et si je perdais mon bébé ? » Sa voix s'estompe. House écoute sans dire un mot, coupable. La connaissant, si elle expose ses ressentis, elle doit être épuisée, et il en est partiellement responsable. Poussant un nouveau soupir, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ravale ses larmes, et reprend son sang-froid. Elle s'excuse et ose lever les yeux._

_Westhall lui offre un sourire réconfortant. « Vous n'allez pas perdre votre bébé, docteur Cuddy. Vu vos antécédents médicaux, nous devons vérifier autant de facteurs que nous le pouvons. Il est possible que ses poumons soient sous-développés, et elle ne pourrait pas respirer à la naissance. Mais, si c'est le cas, nous pouvons le prendre en main maintenant. Vous serez sous stéroïdes pendant un certain temps et les poumons de votre bébé seront absolument parfaits. » lui explique-t-il calmement._

_« Je comprends. C'est juste que... » Elle soupire. « Un rien m'inquiète en ce moment. Je suppose que ça passera. »_

_« On ira voir Wilson en sortant. » ajoute House. « Voir comment il se débrouille. »_

_« D'accord. Je peux avoir mon portable ? » demande-t-elle, même si cela sonne comme un ordre._

_« J'ai pas le choix, hein ? »_

_« Pas vraiment. » Elle lui adresse un sourire compatissant._

_« Dans ce cas... » cède-t-il. « Mais il y aura un couvre-feu et un temps d'utilisation limité. » _

_« Sérieusement ? Je suis plus une gamine, House. » insiste-t-elle. « J'ai vraiment besoin de mon téléphone. »_

_« Pour faire quoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour Wilson. S'il ne s'en sortait pas, la moitié de l'hôpital débarquerait chez nous complètement paniquée. »_

_« C'est vrai. » confirme Westhall. « Vous êtes une excellente administratrice, docteur Cuddy. S'il y avait un problème avec le docteur Wilson, nous vous préviendrions. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai entendu que de bonnes choses à propos de lui dans la salle de repos. »_

_« Si vous le dites. » cède-t-elle avec un sourire, qu'il lui rend._

_« Et si on se débarrassait de cette amniocentèse maintenant ? Nous pourrons parler plus tard. » suggère-t-il. Cuddy hoche la tête timidement. L'obstétricien se lève et tire sur le rideau situé à gauche de son bureau, révélant une table d'examen. Sa patiente le suit d'un pas mal assuré, House sur les talons. Tandis que Westhall prépare son échographe, Cuddy abaisse le bandeau de son pantalon jusqu'à son bas-ventre et s'allonge sur la table, le diagnosticien s'installant sur le tabouret près d'elle._

_« Il faut que votre vessie soit vide pour l'amniocentèse. Alors, tant qu'on y est... » intervient le médecin en lui tendant un gobelet en plastique. Elle acquiesce et se dirige vers les toilettes adjacentes, profitant de cette pause. « Je suis content que vous preniez soin d'elle comme ça. » dit-il à House une fois qu'elle eût fermé la porte._

_« Oui, c'est épuisant. Elle est vraiment têtue. » Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage en voyant le cardiotocographe. Le médecin pourrait se contenter d'un stéthoscope pour écouter le rythme cardiaque du fétus, néanmoins il sait que Cuddy serait rassurée d'entendre les battements de cœur de son bébé._

_« J'imagine. Vous savez, avec une grossesse aussi risquée, elle a de la chance d'avoir à ses côtés un médecin aussi brillant et observateur. » Westhall lui sourit gentiment. House gigote un peu, mal à l'aise, ce que son collègue remarque. « Je parlais de moi. » dit-il avec un petit rire, voulant détendre l'atmosphère – et ça marche. House sourit._

_« Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? »_

_La chasse d'eau se fait entendre et Cuddy réapparait dans la pièce. Westhall la remercie alors qu'elle lui tend son échantillon et s'allonge à nouveau sur la table._

_« Signez ça, s'il vous plait. » Il lui donne un écritoire à pince ainsi qu'un stylo. Sachant déjà de quoi il s'agit, elle inscrit son nom et la date sur le formulaire de consentement sans même le regarder et y appose sa signature._

_« Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça vite ? » s'enquiert-elle en triturant nerveusement ses doigts._

_« Oui, bien sûr. » Un petit sourire agite les coins de ses lèvres lorsque le médecin enroule la ceinture du monitoring fœtal autour de son ventre. Il se tourne vers son écran, appuie sur quelques boutons et les rapides battements de cœur de Progéniture résonnent dans la pièce. Cuddy regarde House, un grand sourire émerveillé plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il sourit à son tour._

_« J'étais en train de me dire qu'on pourrait essayer d'écouter Progéniture avec un stéthoscope à la maison. »_

_« Oui, ce serait sympa. »_

_Westhall laisse quelques secondes s'écouler. « Le rythme cardiaque est normal. » déclare-t-il. « Je vais maintenant mesurer le vôtre, ainsi que votre pression artérielle. » Il prend sa main, dépose délicatement la pince de l'oxymètre sur son index et allume un second écran. « Quatre-vingt douze pulsations par minute. » lit-il avant de se saisir d'un sphygmomanomètre et du stéthoscope rangé autour de son cou, n'observant aucune évolution de sa pression artérielle depuis la dernière mesure. « Très bien, et si nous procédions à la procédure ? » dit-il en libérant son bras._

_Il espérait la dérider un petit peu. Les traits de Cuddy sont tendus d'angoisse; ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire serrée. Elle hoche brièvement la tête, ses mains se posant sur son ventre proéminent, comme pour le protéger. House regarde la scène en silence. Westhall enfile ses gants et s'empare du flacon de gel._

_« Un peu froid. » s'excuse-t-il d'une petite voix alors qu'il dépose une noix de fluide sur son ventre, sous le monitoring. Elle hausse les épaules. Westhall fait alors glisser la sonde contre son ventre. « La voilà. » annonce-t-il, l'image en noir et blanc de Progéniture apparaissant à l'écran. Cuddy la contemple avec un sourire. « Vous avez commencé à réfléchir à un prénom ? »_

_House secoue simplement la tête, laissant à Cuddy l'opportunité de parler. « Non, mais on devrait commencer à l'envisager. »_

_« Vous avez encore du temps. Certains parents ne se décident qu'après la naissance. »_

_« On n'a même pas peint sa chambre. » lâche-t-elle en se tournant vers le diagnosticien._

_« Tu hésitais entre orange et vert. » lui rappelle-t-il._

_« C'est vrai. J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi depuis. » Elle pince les lèvres. « Je suppose que je ne m'attendais pas à arriver jusque là. »_

_« Vous avez des filles ? » House demande à son collègue avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'aventurer dans des territoires plus sombres – ce qu'il reformule en 'connerie karmique'._

_« Deux. » lui répond Westhall avec un sourire fier. « Rose et Bridget. »_

_« J'aime bien Bridget. » commente-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Rose aussi, en fait. » Elle fronce les sourcils, en proie à une énième hésitation._

_House soupire. « Et c'est reparti. » Elle glousse, jette un coup d'œil à sa fille._

_« Allons-y. » dit-elle avec peu d'assurance. Westhall lui offre un sourire encourageant. Tandis qu'il se débat pour récupérer son équipement tout en tenant la sonde, House s'empare du petit appareil. Une fois qu'il l'a dans la main, il ne peut s'empêcher de le promener délicatement sur le ventre de Cuddy. Dans une symbiose parfaite, ils observent tous les deux leur enfant gigoter à l'écran. « Regarde. » murmure-t-elle, bouche bée. « On dirait qu'elle nous fait signe. » Il acquiesce. « Coucou. » dit-elle à l'écran, ses mains caressant lentement son bas-ventre._

_Westhall sourit, touché. « Très bien, allons-y. » House lui rend la sonde à contrecœur. A la vue de l'aiguille longue et fine, Cuddy inspire un grand coup mais ne détourne pas le regard, essayant d'être plus courageuse cette fois, ses mains se posant sur sa poitrine et agrippant son pull. Le médecin nettoie une parcelle de sa peau méticuleusement et, en se servant de l'écran comme d'un guide, approche l'aiguille de son ventre. Cuddy tressaille et se tourne vers House, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Westhall le regarde discrètement, et il comprend qu'il a besoin de lui pour que Cuddy puisse se détendre avant qu'il procède l'amniocentèse._

_« Relax. Respire profondément. » lui conseille-t-il tout bêtement, incapable de trouver les mots. Elle s'exécute, son regard vrillé au sien, et se met à trembloter. Instinctivement, il saisit sa main et la serre. « Eh, tu te souviens quand je t'ai donné cet énorme ours en peluche dans ton bureau ? »_

_Elle sourit faiblement. « Oui. »_

_« Quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser et que tu as dit non. »_

_Son sourire s'élargit. « C'était plutôt inattendu. »_

_Elle est suffisamment distraite. Ses traits se crispent en une brève grimace quand Westhall introduit l'aiguille dans son ventre, provoquant un pincement intense. Une violente crampe se propage dans son bas-ventre et elle ne peut réprimer un geignement de douleur._

_« Respire profondément. » lui rappelle House en serrant un peu plus sa main, observant le médecin du coin de l'œil. « Quand je te lis des livres au lit et que tu t'endors. » Elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, bien que son visage soit crispé de douleur. « Tu t'en sors très bien. » Il caresse son front de sa main libre. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire ouf, Westhall extrait la seringue de son ventre et appuie un coton sur la minuscule plaie._

_« Très bien. » Cuddy se tourne vers lui et pousse un soupir de soulagement. « On a ce qu'il nous faut. Vous avez été parfaite, docteur Cuddy. » Il remercie House d'un sourire._

_« Est-ce qu'il nous reste quelque chose ? » s'enquiert-elle._

_« Non, pas aujourd'hui. Nous commencerons les tests de tolérance au glucose dans deux semaines. » répond-il en vérifiant ses écrans, avant d'enrouler le brassard autour du bras de Cuddy et de mesurer une dernière fois sa pression artérielle. « Cette tension m'inquiète un peu, pour être honnête. »_

_« Je me sens bien. » _

_« Je vous crois, et il n'y aurait pas de raison que cela affecte uniquement votre bébé. Mais ne prenons pas de risques. » Il la libère du monitoring fœtal et lui tend une boite de mouchoirs pour qu'elle puisse essuyer le gel. « A partir de maintenant, repos alité. »_

_« Oh non ! » proteste-t-elle._

_« Oh si ! » intervient House._

_« Je ne peux pas rester au lit toute la journée. »_

_« C'est dommage, parce que c'est ce qu'il va se passer. » insiste le diagnosticien. « Je te filerai des bouquins, des films, des jeux vidéos, des mots croisés, des coloriages, ce que tu veux, mais tu restes au lit. »_

_Elle fait la moue mais ne le contredit pas. « Alors rends-moi mon ordinateur. »_

_« Et tu resteras couchée ? » Elle acquiesce. « D'accord. » Il lui tend une main, qu'elle serre avant de se tourner vers Westhall, détachant l'oxymètre de son doigt._

_« Quand pensez-vous avoir les résultats ? »_

_« Dans les deux semaines concernant l'amniocentèse. L'analyse d'urine ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours. Je vous préviendrai. »_

_« Vous n'avez qu'à faire faire les analyses par mon équipe. » intervient le diagnosticien dans un élan de fierté. « Les tests ne leur prendront que quelques heures. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas une urgence. » dit Cuddy en haussant les épaules. Elle poursuit en se redressant, « D'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas un cas en ce moment ? »_

_« Non. Et entre faire mes heures de clinique et analyser ton liquide amniotique, ils vont carrément te choisir. »_

_Elle plisse les yeux. « Je considère ça comme un compliment ? »_

_« Le fait que tu sois plus intéressante qu'une heure à la clinique ? Ouais. »_

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Pour toi, tout est plus intéressant qu'une heure à la clinique. »_

_« Même. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Elle sourit enfin. Ils se lèvent et suivent le médecin jusqu'à son bureau._

_« Des questions que vous aimeriez me poser ? » leur demande-t-il une fois qu'ils se sont à nouveau installés. Cuddy secoue la tête et House l'imite. « Très bien, je viendrai désormais chez vous pour les consultations. Je ne veux pas que vous vous aventuriez dehors. »_

_« Je ne peux même plus venir à l'hôpital ? » Immédiatement, elle sent le regard désapprobateur de House peser sur elle. _

_« J'ai bien peur que non. »_

_« Bon. » cède-t-elle avec un petite moue._

_« Même jour, même heure ? » Elle accepte. Westhall se saisit de son agenda, tire délicatement sur le petit ruban rouge et ouvre le carnet. Tandis qu'il y note le nom de Cuddy, il jette un œil dans sa direction. Ses mains sont nouées nonchalamment sur son ventre et ses traits ne sont plus figés en une mine inquiète. Il se lève et prend la peine de raccompagner le couple vers la porte. « Prenez soin de vous. » Il s'adresse à House, « Assurez-vous de garder un œil sur elle pour moi. »_

_« Promis. » Ils se serrent la main et le diagnosticien se presse de rejoindre Cuddy dans le couloir. « Tout va bien ? » lui demande-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigent vers les ascenseurs._

_« Oui oui. »_

_« Tu me fais pas confiance. » lâche-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Ça le titillait depuis trop longtemps. Cuddy appuie sur le bouton d'appel et laisse échapper un ricanement nerveux._

_« C'est dingue. T'arrêtes pas de dire ça. »_

_« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais aussi stressée. »_

_Elle enfouit ses poings dans les poches de son manteau et hausse les épaules. « C'était pas important. »_

_« Tu l'as raconté à Westhall et pas à moi. C'était important. »_

_Elle soupire. Tous ses soucis l'accablent depuis des jours, au point où elle peine à trouver le sommeil, et elle a caché ses émotions au mieux depuis tout ce temps parce c'est comme ça qu'elle s'en sort. Elle préfère faire peu de cas de ses peurs plutôt que les affronter, ne s'autorisant aucune faiblesse. Mais elle ne peut pas nier ses peurs jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_« C'est juste que... Il avait l'air de s'en soucier. » Les portes métalliques s'ouvrent. Pour leur plus grand soulagement, l'ascenseur est vide. A cette heure de la journée, le personnel vient de retourner au travail après la pause déjeuner, et les visiteurs ne sont pas encore arrivés._

_« Et moi pas ? » Ils entrent dans la cabine et le diagnosticien appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée._

_« C'est pas ça. Je sais bien que tu t'en soucies. Je n'ai toujours compté que sur moi-même, alors je ne suis pas à l'aise pour parler de mes émotions comme ça. »_

_Elle voit sa mâchoire se serrer. « Oh, que si. Tu es très à l'aise avec un étranger. »_

_« Westhall n'est pas – »_

_« Tu es très à l'aise quand tu me fais savoir que tu es en colère. » crache-t-il, se souvenant de leurs innombrables disputes. « Par pitié, Cuddy. On va avoir un gosse, quand même. »_

_« J'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule. » soupire-t-elle. Il boude et dévie le regard. Alors qu'un ding leur annonce leur arrivée, elle s'empresse de fermer son manteau pour dissimuler son ventre. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils attirent l'attention d'à peu près tout le monde. Cuddy leur sourit et s'avance d'un pas déterminé vers la clinique. House la suit sans un mot._

_Elle lui fait confiance, et elle le lui rappelle tout le temps. Elle mettrait sa vie et celle de ses enfants entre ses mains. Et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à lui parler des petits soucis de sa vie quotidienne. Après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés, il attend d'elle qu'elle fasse des efforts et s'ouvre à lui. Et l'inverse est vrai._

_« Je suis désolée. » s'excuse-t-elle sincèrement, sa main se posant sur son bras. « Je te le dirai maintenant. Tout le temps. »_

_Arrivés devant la porte du bureau de la doyenne, ils se font face. « Sûre ? »_

_Elle acquiesce. « Tu iras même te plaindre de moi à Wilson. » Sa rancœur oubliée, il s'autorise un sourire en coin. Avec tendresse, elle caresse sa joue et embrasse ses lèvres. « C'est notre problème, tu sais. » reprend-elle avec un sourire désolé. « On ne communique pas. »_

_« Et si je te disais que je dois pisser ? »_

_Prise au dépourvu, elle éclate de rire. « Merci de me prévenir. »_

_« Tu vois, on peut faire mieux. Je file. » Il quitte la clinique en courant presque._

_Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, elle ouvre la portée vitrée et frappe doucement sur celle en bois. Les stores sont relevés, elle peut par conséquent jeter un œil dans son bureau. Wilson est enfoui sous quelques piles de dossiers, écrivant désespérément vite. Il s'offre le luxe de lever le nez de son labeur, et son visage s'éclaircit immédiatement à la vue de Cuddy. « Entrez, entrez ! »_

_« Oh mon Dieu, tous ces dossiers ! » s'exclame-t-elle en entrant avec son dandinement désormais permanent. « Je ne vous envie pas. »_

_Poliment, il se lève et la rejoint à mi-chemin avant de la prendre dans ses bras. « Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Vous avez très bonne mine. » la complimente-t-il en se reculant et la tenant à bout de bras pour mieux la contempler._

_« Merci Wilson. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine, vous savez. »_

_« J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des lustres. » Cuddy s'assoit avec soulagement sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau, tenant son ventre. Il s'installe à côté d'elle. « Je n'avais pas idée que vous pouviez accomplir tant de choses en si peu de temps. » poursuit-il en désignant un paquet de dossiers._

_« Par pitié dites-moi que vous n'avez pas accumulé trop de retard. »_

_« Non, ne vous en faites pas. » la rassure-t-il. « Je devais juste m'adapter à ce nouveau rythme. » Il se met à tripoter ses doigts, pressé de changer de sujet. « Comment allez-vous ? L'amniocentèse s'est bien passée ? » Cuddy plisse les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ose regarder dans sa direction._

_« Vous, vous voyez toujours vos patients. »_

_Il lève les mains, paumes tournées vers elle. « Je ne compte pas devenir un administrateur. »_

_« Mais Wilson – »_

_« Certains d'entre eux sont mourants, Cuddy, et ils sont tous terrifiés. » la coupe-t-il gentiment. « Je ne peux pas leur demander de consulter un autre médecin puis de revenir vers moi quand vous reprendrez votre poste. Je dois être avec eux continuellement. »_

_Un petit sourire contrit se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Vous avez raison. En fait, les patients me manquent à moi aussi. »_

_« C'est pour ça que vous faites les heures de clinique de House de temps en temps ? »_

_Elle acquiesce avec un petit rire. « Ne lui dites pas, il l'utiliserait à son avantage. »_

_« Il n'est pas avec vous, d'ailleurs ? »_

_« Aux toilettes. Pour répondre à votre question, l'amniocentèse s'est bien passée. Heureusement que House était là. Vous n'avez pas amené vos affaires. » remarque-t-elle en se saisissant d'un dossier au sommet d'une pile._

_« C'est _votre_ bureau. »_

_« Oh, Wilson, ça m'embête pas. » Cuddy ouvre le document et s'attèle à le lire. « C'est plus facile de travailler dans son propre environnement. » Quelqu'un lui arrache le dossier des mains. Sur le point de protester, elle voit House boitiller vers son fauteuil derrière le bureau._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans 'quelques mois de congés' ? » grogne-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en cuir si confortable._

_« Mais papa. » geint-elle, d'humeur joueuse._

_« Oh, commence pas avec ça ! Eh Wilson, ça te dirait un peu de peinture ? » L'oncologue lève la tête, perplexe, et Cuddy fait de même. « Faut qu'on peigne la chambre de Progéniture. Elle va bientôt être là. »_

_« On l'espère. » commente-t-elle, ce qui lui vaut le regard désapprobateur du diagnosticien. « Wilson, vous n'êtes pas obligé de – »_

_« Tu crois qu'un estropié peut peindre une pièce entière ? » la coupe House._

_« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je pensais qu'on engagerait quelqu'un. »_

_« Oui, on va engager Wilson. Gratuitement. »_

_« Vraiment, je veux bien le faire. » intervient Wilson. « Vous avez choisi quelle couleur ? »_

_« En fait, j'hésite entre orange et vert... »_

_« N'hésite plus. Pierre-feuille-ciseaux. » propose House. « Je suis orange et t'es verte. »_

_« Très bien. » Ils serrent le poing et le cache dans leur dos, avant de réciter en cœur, « Pierre-feuille-ciseaux. » House montre son poing et Cuddy ses doigts tendus. « Vert. » proclame-t-elle._

_« On le fait en trois points ! » insiste-t-il tel un gosse._

_« Trois point sont nécessaires seulement en cas de match nul. » commente Wilson. « Cuddy a gagné. »_

_« Bordel, Wilson. » grommelle-t-il. « T'es censé être de mon côté. »_

_« Désolée, ce sera vert. » Il fait la moue. « Tu voulais orange ? » s'inquiète-t-elle._

_« Nan, je m'en fous. » boude-t-il. « C'est pas ma chambre de toute façon. »_

_« House. » insiste-t-elle de son ton autoritaire. Il ne peut retenir un sourire en coin. Cuddy se met à rire. « Arrête de me faire peur comme ça ! »_

_Le bipeur de Wilson se met à sonner. Il le sort immédiatement de sa poche, leur fait signe de l'excuser, et sort en courant._

_« Courez pas, Wilson ! » crie Cuddy derrière lui. « Vous êtes le patron, ça peut attendre ! » Il disparaît dans la clinique. Cuddy laisse son regard voilé de nostalgie parcourir le bureau. « On dirait qu'il a beaucoup de travail. »_

_« Ouaip. » acquiesce House nonchalamment, faisant pivoter son fauteuil de gauche à droite._

_« On devrait y aller. » décide-t-elle enfin. Elle ne voudrait pas que sa présence mette Wilson en retard dans son travail. Le diagnosticien repose le dossier sur sa pile d'origine._

_« Et tu devrais être allongée. » Elle soupire, lasse, et ne prend même pas la peine de lui dire qu'elle se sent bien. Il se lève et prend sa main, l'aidant à se redresser._

_« House ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton hésitant une fois qu'il sont sortis. Il acquiesce. « Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir tout le monde avant de rentrer ? »_

_« Cuddy, non. » geint-il en s'arrêtant au beau milieu de la clinique. « Westhall t'a dit que tout allait bien. » Comme il s'y attendait, il n'est pas question pour elle d'une réponse négative._

_« Il faut que je voie ça moi-même. »_

_Il soupire. Quand il s'agit de son hôpital, elle est aussi têtue que lui. « D'accord, on n'a qu'à se séparer. Je vais aux urgences et toi – »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans 'voir ça moi-même' ? » l'interrompt-elle. « Et puis si quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond, tu ne me le dirais pas. »_

_« Bien sûr que non. » admet-il. « Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, hein ? »_

_« Non. »_

_Il secoue la tête brièvement, saisit sa main et l'entraine vers les ascenseurs, essayant de se convaincre que ça ne valait pas le fait de voir ce sourire satisfait éclairer son visage, mais il supporterait tout et n'importe quoi pour ses sourires. Il la suit à contrecœur dans sa tournée, trainant des pieds à trois mètres derrière elle. Consciente qu'il s'ennuie à mourir et qu'il a hâte de rentrer, elle se dépêche, bien qu'elle ait parfois besoin de s'asseoir une minute. Elle rend visite à chaque chef de département. La plupart de ses médecins lui assurent qu'elle peut faire confiance à Wilson, que son hôpital est entre de bonnes mains. Alors qu'elle finit sa visite, House accomplit un effort surhumain, et va même jusqu'à se mordre la joue, pour ne pas lâcher un « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » sachant qu'elle le ferait dormir sur le canapé pour un tel commentaire. Après sa visite à la maternité, elle décide de se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs agités. Elle fait une halte devant la nursery, où des nouveaux-nés sont allongés dans de minuscules lits derrière une porte vitrée, adressant un sourire radieux à House. Il se tient à ses côtés sans un mot, profitant néanmoins de son sourire attendri et heureux alors qu'elle observe les bébés._

_« Tu sais, avant que j'aie Rachel, je passais des heures ici, juste à regarder, à espérer que l'un d'eux était à moi. » avoue-t-elle au bout d'un moment, nouant ses doigts aux siens. « Et les rêves se réalisent. Avec Rachel. » Elle pose sa joue sur son épaule. « Et avec toi. J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. »_

_Il sourit malgré lui, reposant sa tête sur la sienne._

* * *

><p>« Comment elle s'appelle celle-là ? » demanda Cuddy en levant le nez de son livre, tandis que la trompette suivant l'introduction du morceau de jazz résonnait dans le salon. House remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et s'empara du boitier CD posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé.<p>

« _Sweet Thing_. » lut-il. « Y a marqué que c'est toi qui l'a inspiré. »

Elle gloussa joyeusement. « Essayez-vous de me mettre dans votre lit, docteur House ? »

« Grillé. » Elle rit encore plus fort.

« C'est la meilleure de tout l'album jusqu'à maintenant, tu trouves pas ? »

« Ouaip. » Il tourna une page de son magazine avant de le plier pour ne le tenir que d'une main. Sa main gauche se faufila distraitement dans la chevelure de Cuddy, qui avait étendu ses jambes sur le canapé et placé sa tête sur les genoux du diagnosticien. Il traça occasionnellement du bout du doigt la ligne de sutures à l'orée de ses boucles. Tandis qu'elle était captivée par un roman d'Isabel Allende, il avait opté pour une revue médicale. C'était dimanche après-midi, et ils profitaient d'un repos bien mérité après leur brunch habituel.

House leva les yeux de sa lecture et observa Rachel qui dessinait tranquillement sur la table basse, le frottement de ses crayons contre le papier accompagnant la musique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est paisible. » murmura Cuddy.

« Mmh ? »

« Le morceau. »

« Oh. Je croyais que tu parlais de... ça. » dit-il, balayant la pièce avec son journal.

Elle remua un tantinet et s'appuya contre ses doigts emmêlés dans ses boucles brunes. « Oh, mais ça aussi. »

Rachel décida de promener le bout de son crayon le long de la voûte plantaire du pied de House. Il eut un sursaut de surprise mais poursuivit sa lecture, un sourire en coin pour seule réaction. Rachel fronça les sourcils et recommença. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de hurler de rire ?

« Je suis pas chatouilleux, moussaillon. » Elle insista – si, il était _satouilleux_ – et le crayon courrait le long de sa chaussette grise, toujours en vain. Il sourit. Elle était adorable.

« Je suis vraiment pas _satouilleux_. » Elle éclata de rire.

« On peut aller au parc ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air enthousiaste. L'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Cuddy baissa son livre. « Maintenant ? Tu veux ? » La petite acquiesça. « D'accord ma puce, on va se préparer. Vas chercher tes gants. » Rachel courut dans l'entrée tandis que sa mère s'occupait de leurs manteaux et de leurs chaussures. « Tu viens avec nous ? » proposa-t-elle à House.

Il balança sa revue sur la table, avala une pilule d'ibuprofène, éteignit la chaine hi-fi et enfila son manteau. Rachel sautillait partout, toute excitée. « On va aller faire de la balançoire et tout. »

« Ouais ! La balançoire ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Hows tu m'pousses, d'accord ? » Cuddy s'agenouilla devant elle, noua son écharpe blanche autour de son cou et boutonna son manteau.

« Voilà. Tu es la plus jolie petite fille que j'aie jamais vue. » dit-elle, envahie par les effluves de son shampooing alors qu'elle embrassa sa joue bruyamment.

« J'suis pas petite, mama ! » Lorsqu'ils furent fin prêts, House ouvrit la porte, fourra les clés dans sa poche et sa famille le suivit. Cuddy tendit la main pour prendre la sienne, mais Rachel fut plus rapide. Il eut un petit sourire.

« On dirait que t'as une rivale. »

Elle sourit et pinça sa joue. « Tout ce succès avec les filles, ça doit être épuisant pour toi. »

Il sourit, heureux qu'elle était heureuse.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	40. Chapter 39

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un looong chapitre pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis plus de deux mois à poster (à ce sujet, merci d'adresser vos remontrances à l'Education nationale). Ceci dit, c'est l'été, qui dit été dit se coucher tard se lever tard ne rien faire entre temps, donc j'aurais le temps de m'avancer, eh bien, largement, je devrais donc pouvoir updater avant la rentrée.  
>Encore une fois, recherches effectuées sur Internet, si mon Nolan est un très mauvais psy, j'en suis désolée.<p>

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews de la dernière fois et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, si vous êtes encore là :p (d'ailleurs on se croisera peut-être au concert de Dieu le 9, ça serait sympa!)

Bisous!

* * *

><p>Sans un mot, le front collé à la vitre froide, Cuddy regardait les arbres nus et les pelouses asséchées défiler devant ses yeux tandis que House conduisait sa voiture.<p>

« Il va bientôt pleuvoir. » dit-il alors. Elle acquiesça après avoir levé le nez pour constater la présence des gros nuages menaçants. Il ressentait probablement la baisse de pression dans sa jambe. « Tu es affreusement calme. »

« Honnêtement, je suis un peu nerveuse. » admit-elle avec un soupir. Sa séance de yoga ce matin, la première depuis des mois, ne l'avait pas aidée à se détendre autant qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

« Nerveuse ? » Il s'arrêta au feu rouge. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Lisa Cuddy ? » Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement peu enthousiaste. Exactement. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'était-il arrivé à la doyenne de médecine ambitieuse et impitoyable ? « T'en fais pas. C'est un gars bien. Très têtu. Il va te plaire. »

« Je sais. » Le feu passa au vert. « Tu ne m'emmènerais pas le voir sinon. » Elle se mit à triturer distraitement ses doigts et expira quand elle s'en rendit compte. « C'est stupide, y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. »

« _Très_ stupide. Tout va bien se passer. » House posa sa main sur son genou. Elle apprécia ce petit geste qui signifiait beaucoup.

« Comment on fait ? Est-ce qu'on le voit ensemble ? »

Son pouce se mit à dessiner de petits ronds sur sa rotule. Elle se serait inquiétée qu'il ne tînt pas le volant à deux mains, mais la route était déserte et droite sur encore quelques kilomètres. « On verra, Cuddy. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il y réfléchit une seconde. « Je pense qu'on devrait lui parler séparément. Tu sais, peut-être qu'on n'a pas les mêmes choses à lui raconter. Si on s'y met ensemble, l'un de nous deux va être exclu. »

« Tu as raison. » Elle noua ses doigts aux siens.

« Et je voudrais pas que ce soit moi. » Son prétendu égoïsme la fit sourire.

Le trajet d'une heure touchant à sa fin, le gigantesque bâtiment de quatre étages apparut à l'horizon. Cuddy devait bien admettre qu'il était magnifique, bien qu'un peu sinistre, et cela ne put qu'attiser sa curiosité. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Mayfield auparavant. C'est Wilson qui y avait emmené House et elle ne lui avait jamais rendu visite, craignant de le déranger et de ralentir sa guérison – il l'avait hallucinée, tout de même. De plus, leurs rapports à l'époque étaient assez compliqués. Elle avait préféré le laisser se reconstruire avant qu'ils n'affrontent leurs démons en question, ce qui n'était jamais vraiment arrivé. Même maintenant, House ne lui parlait jamais de Mayfield, et elle ne posait pas de questions.

« Alors c'est ça, Mayfield. » dit-elle en descendant de la voiture. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était garé sur un espace réservé aux personnes handicapées. Il le faisait toujours, elle le savait, mais cette fois elle sentit une tristesse inexplicable serrer sa poitrine.

« Ouaip. » House verrouilla les portières et se tint à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle observait le bâtiment de pierre avec admiration.

« C'est énorme. »

« Et y a même un parc avec un petit terrain de basket. »

Elle saisit l'opportunité. « Tu y jouais ? »

« Un peu. » Il boita vers l'entrée. Cuddy le suivit, les yeux rivés sur la tour principale qui s'étendait en deux longues ailes. « Son bureau est au troisième. » dit-il, pointant une fenêtre de sa canne. « Et y a un ascenseur. » Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches les menant aux portes métalliques. Alors que House appuyait sur le bouton de l'interphone, Cuddy leva les yeux vers la plaque qui indiquait que Mayfield était un hôpital psychiatrique. Et ça la frappa – House avait été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle le savait, évidemment, mais pendant son absence, elle s'était imaginée qu'il était simplement parti quelque part, peut-être en vacances, parce qu'il avait eu l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. Elle avait inconsciemment refusé de constater la gravité de la situation car elle se sentait responsable, coupable. Il souffrait chroniquement par sa faute. Elle n'avait su reconnaître ni son addiction, ni les preuves qu'il courait au désastre. Il avait insulté son bébé et elle avait préféré croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa méchanceté habituelle, alors qu'il essayait de l'appeler à l'aide, maladroitement. Si elle lui avait prêté plus d'attention, peut-être que –

« Tu viens ? » l'appela-t-il. Elle sortit de ses pensées et le suivit à l'intérieur.

De la peinture vert clair recouvrait les murs, en accord avec le sol carrelé. La plupart des meubles élégants étaient de bois sombre. Le mobilier plus moderne devait se trouver dans les chambres des patients, où la plupart des visiteurs n'avaient pas accès et mettre l'hôpital en valeur n'était pas nécessaire. House se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il n'était pas venu depuis longtemps – depuis ce jour où une grue s'était effondrée à Trenton – mais il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il adressa même un signe de tête à une dame blonde en blouse blanche. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle s'imagina son séjour à Mayfield : les heures de thérapie, la douleur que lui causait le manque de Vicodin – qu'elle avait d'ailleurs observé en le sevrant elle-même; la sueur qui perlait sur son front, ses mains qui encerclaient désespérément sa cuisse et ses cris d'agonie qui résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Elle imagina à quel point il devait se sentir seul et brisé. Son cœur vola en éclats. Elle voulut qu'il ne subît jamais tout cela. Elle voulut qu'il ne perdît jamais sa jambe.

Elle prit sa main et la serra.

« Ça va aller. » dit-il, croyant qu'elle cherchait du réconfort. Les portes s'ouvrirent avant qu'elle ne pût se débarrasser de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. House l'emmena vers la droite. Au bout de quelques pas dans le couloir, il lâcha sa main pour jeter un œil à sa montre. « On est en avance. » Il se laissa tomber sur un banc faisant face à une porte. Cuddy s'installa à ses côtés mais ne parvint pas à rester en place. Elle se leva, parcourut le couloir vide, observa les peintures de Manet décorant les murs, regarda le parc à travers la fenêtre, pendant que House jouait machinalement avec sa canne. A deux heures pile, Nolan ouvrit la pote de son bureau. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, puis s'approcha de House. Nolan sourit et leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Bonjour. » dit-il en répondant au hochement de tête de House, avant de tendre la main à Cuddy. « Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance, docteur Cuddy. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, docteur Nolan. » répondit-elle poliment. Une réconfortante sensation de calme émanait de lui et l'apaisa immédiatement – à cause du gilet en laine qu'il portait par dessus sa chemise, la chaleur de son bureau, ses traits sereins, sa voix grave, elle ne savait pas précisément. House avait eu raison, elle l'appréciait déjà. Nolan avait placé une chaise supplémentaire devant son bureau, où le couple s'assit tandis que le médecin s'installait en face d'eux.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, puis reprit d'un ton compatissant, « Je suis sincèrement navré de ce qui vous est arrivé. J'aurais espéré que vous n'auriez pas à venir me voir. » House garda le silence. Elle hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour ne pas trahir sa lassitude des condoléances. « Comment voulez-vous procéder ? En avez-vous discuté ? »

« Je pensais commencer par vous laisser Cuddy. » annonça House en se levant.

Elle haussa les épaules. « D'accord. »

« Très bien. » consentit le psychologue. « Nous vous préviendrons quand nous aurons fini. »

« Amusez-vous bien. » Il partit et ferma la porte sans un bruit.

Nolan lui désigna les deux fauteuils à sa gauche, entre lesquels se trouvait une petite table basse. « Si vous le voulez bien. » Elle acquiesça et le suivit. « Vous pouvez laisser votre manteau sur le sofa derrière vous. Faites comme chez vous. » Tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, il leur servit à tous les deux un verre d'eau, et attendit qu'elle se fût assise dans son fauteuil pour s'installer à son tour. La gorge sèche, elle but son verre d'eau volontiers.

« Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle, reposant le récipient sur la table.

« Bientôt dix ans. House m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » ajouta-t-il.

« En bien ou en mal ? » Sa main oscilla. « C'est ce que je pensais. Il m'a raconté un peu ses séances avec vous, mais sans beaucoup de détails. » poursuivit-elle, souhaitant faire plus ample connaissance avec l'homme en face d'elle avant qu'ils ne commencent. Elle le détailla du regard. Son gilet lui donnait un air curieusement vieux. Il lui rappelait un vieil homme plus sensible au froid, peut-être son grand père. Ou bien c'était un air à la fois professionnel et décontracté. Dans les deux cas, elle voulait lui faire confiance. « Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça fait plus d'un an. »

« Oui. » Elle étira ses jambes et remua un peu. « J'emménageais avec mon fiancé à l'époque. Je suis sûre qu'il vous en a parlé. Je suis avec lui maintenant. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts. « C'est notre première séance. Nous pouvons discuter de ce que vous voulez. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourtant il y a un processus à suivre, en fonction de la situation. »

« On y viendra. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut y venir maintenant ? Comment on commence ? » s'impatienta-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je vous raconte mon enfance ? »

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Elle aimait bien sa manière de le faire, c'était comme s'ils avaient tout leur temps. « Vous pouvez me raconter votre enfance si c'est ce que vous voulez. Racontez-moi ce que vous voulez. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est notre première séance. Après ça, nous définirons vos objectifs. »

« Je connais mon objectif, je veux aller mieux. » insista-t-elle, plus fermement qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle ignorait si c'était bon signe. Soit elle recouvrait sa personnalité, soit elle était au bord de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Son ton autoritaire ne sembla pas embêter Nolan. Une fois encore, cela la rassura. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas à surveiller ses ressentis, ni à les cacher comme toujours.

« Eh bien, c'est un excellent début. Qu'avez-vous en tête ? »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, déconcertée. « Je – De quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle ? »

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Je vois pourquoi House vous apprécie autant. » Le médecin sourit. Elle prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées et reprit, « House vous a dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne répondit pas. Il semblait que la soudaine gravité avait alourdit l'air de la pièce. « Pourquoi nous sommes là. Ne m'obligez pas à le dire. » l'implora-t-elle en voyant son absence de réaction. « Je ne suis pas prête. »

« Il m'a dit. »

Elle se lécha timidement la lèvre. « Ça me fout en l'air. » Sa voix était plus basse qu'elle le souhaitait, à peine plus audible qu'un chuchotement. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Mon rôle est de vous guider pour que vous puissiez trouver des réponses. Ça inclut la réponse à cette question, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres. »

« Je veux juste aller mieux. » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je n'ai pas de questions. »

« Alors je suis là pour vous aider à trouver ces questions. »

« Trouver des questions hypothétiques avant de trouver leurs réponses hypothétiques ? » répéta-t-elle, perplexe. « Ça va prendre du temps. »

« Pas nécessairement. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Il n'y a pas de réponses, pas de questions cachées, docteur Nolan. Je suis juste une mère en deuil. »

« Les gens sont rarement ce à quoi ils se limitent. » déclara-t-il solennellement.

« Vous voulez simplement rendre ça plus intéressant parce que vous vous ennuyez et – »

« C'est moi qui suis censé vous psychanalyser. » l'interrompit Nolan avec un sourire amusé.

Elle s'excusa et coinça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Vous avez dû vous régaler avec House. »

« C'est justement ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a psychanalysé. »

« Et avait-il raison ? »

« A-t-il jamais tort ? » Ils rirent. Elle aimait le fait qu'il lui laisse prendre une pause et changer de sujet de temps en temps. C'était comme prendre une grande inspiration avant de replonger dans son océan de chagrin.

« En quoi va consister la thérapie ? » s'enquit-elle. De retour dans l'océan.

« Principalement travailler sur vos objectifs – qui ne seront pas forcément définitifs. » lui rappela-t-il aimablement.

Elle acquiesça et soupira. « Travailler pour que j'aille mieux. Bon courage. On dirait qu'on a un long chemin semé d'embûches devant nous. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

Quelque chose en elle se rompit. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait. « Oh, pitié. » grogna-t-elle. « Vous avez des enfants ? » Il secoua la tête. Cuddy se pencha, posa son coude sur son genou, et le regarda dans les yeux. « Alors vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que ça fait de perdre son enfant. C'est la pire chose qui pourrait jamais vous arriver. Alors oui, le putain de chemin va être long et semé d'embûches. » Sa voix était glaciale. Elle-même en était surprise. Elle le regretta instantanément. Cependant, Nolan ne semblait pas choqué ou vexé. Il l'écoutait calmement. « Je suis vraiment désolée. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton plus chaleureux, massant brièvement son visage avant de détourner le regard. « Vous ne faites que votre travail. »

« Vous laissez vos émotions s'exprimer. » dit-il simplement. « C'est une bonne chose. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Continuez. » l'encouragea-t-il.

« Donc le chemin va être long et semé d'embuches. » reprit-elle. « Beaucoup de travail à faire. »

« Quelle sorte de travail ? Qu'attendez-vous de nos séances ? »

Elle s'interrompit une seconde et y réfléchit, s'enfonçant dans son siège. « Réussir à dire au revoir, je suppose. Tourner la page et ne pas simplement s'en sortir. Qu'est-ce que tourner la page veut vraiment dire, de toute façon ? » Elle soupira. « J'ai l'impression de ne faire aucun progrès. Avec House. Je sais bien que si, mais ça semble tellement petit, insignifiant, comparé à ce qu'il nous reste. » Elle sentit l'indignation monter en elle tandis qu'elle contemplait sa situation. « Je ne suis pas le genre à m'effondrer aussi facilement ! J'ai enduré tellement de choses auparavant et je n'arrive pas à me remettre de _ça _! » Des larmes de colère se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle se demanda brièvement si House pouvait l'entendre. « Ça fait déjà deux semaines ! Combien de temps ça va encore prendre ? »

Nolan l'écouta avec attention, lui laissa le temps de se calmer et de se reprendre. « Voulez-vous vous concentrer sur ce que vous avez accompli jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée. « Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison en sortant de l'hôpital, alors House m'a emmenée à son appartement. Ça m'a aidée. » Elle sourit, appuyant sa joue contre son poing. « J'étais dans un sale état et il m'a sauvée. Il m'a fait accepter mon corps, il m'a emmenée déjeuner dehors pour me distraire, il m'a aidée à appeler ma fille chez moi. Mon autre fille, Rachel. » précisa-t-elle, bien qu'elle doutât que ce fût nécessaire. « Peut-être que House vous a parlé d'elle. » Nolan le lui confirma. « Il m'a aussi aidée à l'annoncer à Rachel. Il m'a aidée à m'endormir. Je me suis réveillée à cause d'un cauchemar l'autre jour, et il m'a réconfortée. »

« Vous faites des cauchemars ? »

« Oui. Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en parler ? Pas tout de suite. »

Il accepta de laisser le sujet de côté. « Continuez. »

« J'aime bien penser que je l'aide aussi. » reprit-elle, ayant un peu perdu le fil de la conversation. Elle décida de raconter ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment-là, ce qui était probablement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. « Mais je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Je fais de mon mieux, et lui aussi. Même si je lui en ai fait baver. On s'est disputés ce week-end. On se dispute plutôt souvent, ce n'est jamais grave, et ce n'est pas la première fois depuis... Mais cette fois, c'était assez intense. Je crois qu'on en avait besoin, en fait. Vous savez, de laisser parler nos émotions. De crier et de pleurer un bon coup. » Elle hocha la tête pensivement. « Oui. On a fait des progrès. Je repense à comment on était ce jour, les choses ont changé. On a décidé d'emménager ensemble. On doit juste trouver la bonne maison. Je suis très difficile. » Elle eut un petit rire. « On va tout reprendre à zéro et tout oublier, d'une certaine manière. House a seulement dit qu'il voulait un grand séjour pour mettre son piano. C'est bien qu'il ait des conditions, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup. Ça veut dire qu'il est impliqué. Il veut vraiment emménager avec moi. Officiellement. » Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vous vous tournez vers le futur. C'est une bonne chose. »

« Oui. Le futur sans ma fille. » lâcha-t-elle sans même y réfléchir. Elle soupira profondément et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Vous voyez, tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je pense, ça revient vers elle ! A chaque putain de fois ! Il faut que ça s'arrête ! »

« Je vois que vous voulez faire des progrès. Et vous iriez mieux si cette histoire cessait de vous rattraper. »

« Exactement. » Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré. « Impossible d'être tranquille. C'est ça qui me fout en l'air. »

Il acquiesça. « Nous pourrions commencer par travailler là-dessus. Vous aider à trouver un moyen de vous changer les idées. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je pense que j'ai peur. » admit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « J'ai peur de ne jamais surmonter cette épreuve. J'ai peur de ce à quoi ma vie va ressembler si je la surmonte. Ça va être... Bizarre. De faire comme si Mary n'avait jamais existé. Qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Parce que c'est ce que tourner la page veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que ça a cette signification pour vous ? Faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Cuddy y réfléchit, sa main s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. « C'est plutôt du déni. »

« Vous avez dit un peu plus tôt que vous vouliez dire au revoir. Peut-être que tourner la page a quelque chose à voir avec le fait de laisser tout cela derrière vous ? »

« C'est très abstrait. » dit-elle. « Comment je fais ça ? J'apprends à m'en sortir ? Je laisse cette histoire m'affecter chaque seconde de ma vie et je m'en fous ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Non, tourner la page signifie qu'on a arrêté de simplement s'en sortir. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre. » Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, elle laissa cette pensée s'imprégner dans sa tête. Elle était immensément perdue. Plus rien n'avait de sens. « Est-ce que je sais vraiment ce que je veux ? » s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute. « Peut-être que je ne suis pas prête. Je précipite les choses. »

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Quand est-ce que je serai prête ? » demanda-t-elle, plus qu'à elle-même qu'à Nolan.

« Vous seule avez la réponse. »

« Je ne l'ai pas. » Elle soupira et leva les yeux. Sa propre réalité la frappa. Elle avait tellement de questions, et aucune réponses. Elle était réellement impuissante, coincée dans une impasse, et cela la rendit furieuse. « Quelle que soit la réponse, je ne l'ai pas. Je ne comprends pas. » Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas sans s'en rendre compte, haussant le ton tandis que Nolan la regardait calmement. « Je ne comprends rien à tout ça ! Je veux dire, je m'y attendais un peu, c'était une grossesse à risque, d'accord, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi. Je. Ne. Peux pas. M'en sortir ? J'ai déjà perdu des bébés auparavant, c'est pas censé faire aussi mal ! »

« Vous avez déjà vécu un tel traumatisme ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu surpris. Apparemment, cela changeait beaucoup de choses.

Cuddy se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et inspira profondément avant de hocher la tête. « J'ai fait une fausse couche il y a quelques années. » expliqua-t-elle une fois qu'elle se fût suffisamment ressaisie. Même si elle croyait avoir tourné la page, se souvenir lui causait toujours autant de peine. « J'avais essayé de tomber enceinte à de multiples reprises, j'ai perdu le bébé, j'ai saigné toute la nuit, j'étais seule, j'étais terrifiée, mais je m'en suis sortie et j'allais bien ! Je n'étais pas si bousillée ! » Une fois encore, elle dut fermer la porte à cette colère grandissant dans sa poitrine. « Ensuite, mon médecin m'a proposé d'adopter. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, deux ans plus tard. Je suis entrée en contact avec une mère porteuse, et elle a repris son bébé juste après l'accouchement. » Envahie de souvenirs et les yeux brûlants de larmes réprimées, elle fut obligée de s'interrompre.

« Prenez votre temps. » lui dit Nolan patiemment.

« Ça ne devrait pas m'affecter plus, cette fois. » murmura-t-elle en frottant son front. « J'ai une fille que j'aime plus que tout, elle est en bonne santé, on est heureuses. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tout perdu. J'ai encore une fille. J'ai juste perdu un autre bébé. »

« Je vois. » dit-il en se caressant le menton d'en air pensif. Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes contrariée parce que perdre votre fille représente quelque chose. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire que mes autres bébés ne représentaient rien ? Ils avaient de l'importance ! » protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. « Et ça m'a fait autant de mal ! »

Nolan leva les mains en lui montrant ses paumes. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excusez-moi. Laissez-moi reformuler. Vous êtes contrariée parce que cette perte est _différente_. » Elle y réfléchit. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. En fait, ça avait un peu de sens. Oublier sa fausse couche, oublier Joy, avait été dur les premiers jours mais ses blessures avaient vite guéri, et elle n'avait pas stagné comme maintenant. « Qu'est-ce qui la rend si différente ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. « C'était la fille de House. » dit-elle après quelque réflexion. « On l'a faite ensemble. Je l'ai portée dans mon ventre pendant neuf mois. Ma grossesse était un miracle. J'ai plus de quarante ans, House n'est plus tout jeune non plus, je pensais que j'étais stérile, et pourtant je suis tombée enceinte. J'aurais dû chérir cette grossesse et j'ai tout fait foirer. » Soupir. « On a fait des projets, comment on allait élever nos enfants, ce qu'on voulait pour eux, et j'en passe. On était tellement heureux parce que tout allait tellement bien. » poursuivit-elle, déversant tout ce qui lui pesait. « On avait des doutes au début, mais on a accompli tellement de choses entre temps. Pour la toute première fois, je sentais qu'on était une vraie famille. Et tout d'un coup... » Elle respirait difficilement. Le peu d'assurance qui lui restait s'évapora. « Tout ça m'a été arraché. Je l'ai laissé m'être arraché. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'ai accouché d'elle, et elle est née, mais elle ne criait pas, elle ne respirait pas ! » Sa voix s'estompa, étranglée par des sanglots réprimés. « J'ai laissé mon bébé mourir. »

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, Cuddy se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil et fondit en larmes. Refusant d'essayer de se calmer, elle savait que ses essais seraient infructueux, elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer ses sanglots, ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, ignorant le médecin. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand elle osa ouvrir ses yeux brouillés pour demander à un Nolan désolé s'il pouvait laisser rentrer House. Il s'exécuta immédiatement et les laissa seuls dans son bureau.

« Hey, Cuddy. Hey. » Elle sentit le pouce d'une grande main familière caresser son genou tout doucement. Cuddy leva les yeux et vit House agenouillé devant elle. Une vague de soulagement la balaya, bien qu'elle ne pût s'arrêter de pleurer. En fait, elle se mit à pleurer plus fort, comme si elle ne pouvait s'autoriser à montrer ses émotions qu'en sa présence. Elle enlaça ses genoux et cacha son visage. Il la regarda sans un mot alors que les larmes coulaient sans un bruit, son pouce ne cessant jamais ses caresses, le silence de la pièce uniquement troublé par le fracas de la pluie s'écrasant contre la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, il s'empara de la boite de mouchoirs posées sur la table et la lui tendit. Reconnaissante, elle en tira quelques-uns. « T'as une mine horrible. » dit-il lorsqu'il vit son visage. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une sorte de petit sourire.

« Je me sens tellement pitoyable. » soupira-t-elle, les larmes ne coulant désormais plus sur ses joues trempées. Son souffle était tellement lourd de chagrin qu'il sentit son cœur se briser.

« Tu n'es pas pitoyable. » Son pouce caressait son genou. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il fit la grimace. « Ceci dit, tu devrais peut-être te moucher. »

Elle laissa échapper un minuscule rire et suivit son conseil plusieurs fois de suite. Il tendit le bras pour récupérer la corbeille située près du bureau de Nolan. Elle jeta ses mouchoirs tandis qu'il lui servit un verre d'eau, qu'elle ingurgita, puis l'observa longuement en reposant sa tempe sur son poing.

« Je me sens tellement mieux quand tu es là. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, surprise par le son de sa propre voix.

« Je devrais être ton psy. » Elle gloussa. House prit place dans le fauteuil de Nolan et croisa ses mains. « Maintenant, mademoiselle Cuddy, et si vous me parliez de votre enfance ? » Elle rit encore et contempla son sauveur avec un sourire mêlant reconnaissance, tendresse et tristesse. « Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

C'est à ce moment que Nolan entra dans la pièce, s'assurant de faire assez de bruit pour ne pas la surprendre. « J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez besoin d'un diplôme en psychiatrie pour vous asseoir là. » dit-il à House d'un ton amusé, avant de s'agenouiller près de sa patiente. « Comment vous sentez-vous ?

« Mieux, merci. » Elle essaya de sourire. « Désolée pour la crise de larmes. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Il lui offrit son sourire réconfortant.

« La thérapie va prendre un peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. J'ai compris que... » Il humecta ses lèvres. « Que vous avez beaucoup de problèmes non résolus. »

Elle ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. « Je sais, je ne gère pas mes soucis, je me contente de les ignorer... »

« Oui. Nous travaillerons là-dessus si vous voulez toujours prendre rendez-vous. » proposa-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il ne répondit pas, lui laissant l'opportunité de choisir son jour. « La semaine prochaine ? »

« Ça me va. » Ils sourirent.

« Bref, je suis sûre que House a beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. » dit-elle en se levant. Elle adressa un sourire encourageant au diagnosticien avant de quitter la pièce, sans oublier de fermer la porte.

* * *

><p>Cuddy entra dans les toilettes prudemment et vérifia rapidement qu'aucune paire de pieds ne dépassait des portes des cabinets. Elle était seule. Parfait. Elle ouvrit l'un des robinets, l'eau se déversant inlassablement dans le lavabo, et contempla ses yeux rougis et son teint blême. Elle ne se remit à pleurer qu'uniquement après avoir aspergé son visage d'eau, ses mains agrippant la porcelaine.<p>

« Tout va bien. » murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes. « Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Elle lava sa figure, leva les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, ravalant ses larmes.

« Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Elle se sentait prête. Confiante. Cuddy quitta la pièce et erra dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Tandis que le diagnosticien se délestait de son manteau, Nolan prit place dans le fauteuil généralement attribué à ses patients – cela n'avait pas grande importance.<p>

« Qu'avez-vous en tête ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air décontracté, entrelaçant ses doigts, comme s'il l'avait vu à peine quelques jours auparavant.

« Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma semaine. » le prévint-il. « C'est pour Cuddy que je suis là. »

« D'accord. Qu'avez-vous en tête ? »

« Je me demande qui Alicia de Prescription Passion va choisir entre Brad et Johnny. Brad est carrément plus canon que Johnny, mais il est tellement con. » Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il ne pût s'empêcher de changer le sujet. House soupira et, les yeux perdus dans le vide, se mit à triturer sa canne, ce que le médecin remarqua mais garda pour lui. Il n'avait pas demandé de l'aide à Nolan pour esquiver ses questions. « A votre avis ? » Ni pour lui servir de l'ironie. Il était venu pour aider Cuddy. « Vous l'avez vue ? » marmonna-t-il enfin. « C'est comme ça depuis deux semaines. Elle pleure, et elle pleure, et elle pleure. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait ? »

« Ça m'agace. » Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il voulait transmettre. Il leva les yeux vers Nolan, mais il ne semblait pas choqué. Soit son psychologue était habitué à son cœur de pierre, soit il était capable d'encaisser n'importe quelle connerie que son patient pouvait lui raconter, House hésitait encore, mais il penchait sérieusement pour la seconde option. Nolan ne l'abandonnerait pas, ne les abandonnerait pas, peu importait à quel degré ils étaient bousillés. « Comprenez-moi bien. » précisa-t-il tout de même. « Je sais que c'est normal qu'elle pleure autant. Je déteste qu'elle pleure. C'est ce que je voulais dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Vous trouvez que la morve c'est sexy, peut-être ? » Il soupira puis se renferma dans son silence et ses pensées.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » House leva le nez. « Triste ? Compatissant ? En colère ? Impuissant ? »

« Je suis pas sûr. Tout ça à la fois. » Une fois de plus, il garda le silence. « Elle peut pas gérer ça toute seule. » Il s'interrompit. « C'est bizarre. Parce qu'elle a toujours été la plus forte de nous deux. Elle m'a toujours soutenu. Elle m'a même sevré. »

Nolan semblait ébahi. « Sevré ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si étonnant ? Le fait que je sois retombé dans la drogue ou qu'elle ait accompli en une semaine ce qui a pris à vos collègues un mois ? »

« Tout ça à la fois. » sourit-il. « Puisque vous l'avez mentionné, et si vous me racontiez ? »

« Longue histoire. » Nolan haussa les épaules. « Elle est tombée malade l'année dernière. » se lança-t-il. « Un oncocytome rénal, pas d'inquiétude à se faire. Sauf que des tests ont montré la présence d'une multitude d'autres tumeurs dans ses poumons, qui n'était qu'une réaction allergique à des antibiotiques, mais on ne le savait pas à l'époque et on a pensé à un cancer rénal métastasé aux poumons. J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre, j'ai paniqué, avalé une pilule, elle s'en est rendu compte et elle m'a plaqué. Elle est revenue au bout de deux semaines et elle m'a demandé de retourner en cure. Je comprenais, je n'étais pas le meilleur choix pour quelqu'un avec un enfant et elle méritait mieux qu'un accroc aux pilules. J'ai accepté à condition qu'elle me sèvre elle-même parce que je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle. Bref. »

« Quand vous pensiez qu'elle allait mourir, vous étiez aussi bouleversé que vous l'êtes maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne réagit pas. « Craignez-vous que l'histoire se répète ? » House secoua la tête fermement. « Et pourtant vous m'avez parlé de cet épisode. Pour une raison. »

« Pour vous montrer à quel point elle est forte. Je ne vais pas reprendre de drogue. J'ai failli la tuer quand j'étais en manque alors ouais, cette saloperie et moi, c'est fini. »

« Dans ce cas, craignez-vous qu'elle parte ? »

« Non. C'est le dernier de mes soucis. Elle a besoin de moi et elle a été plutôt claire là-dessus. Elle m'a donné de la Vicodin l'autre jour. Imaginez à quel point elle est désespérée. Elle pense que c'est une histoire de karma. Maintenant elle commence à croire que c'est de sa faute. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« C'est pas le sujet ! » s'emporta-t-il soudainement, frappant la table du poing. « Merde. » marmonna-t-il en revenant à lui. « C'est pour Cuddy que je suis là. »

« Cuddy est là pour elle. Pourquoi ne pas être là pour vous ? »

« Parce que je vais bien. » répliqua-t-il. Nolan pencha la tête en avant d'un geste sceptique. House céda et répondit à sa question. « C'est de la faute de personne. Mary est morte, personne n'est responsable. C'est ce que je lui dis. » Invariablement, il revenait vers Cuddy. « Elle n'y croit pas. Je comprends pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est injuste, bordel. Parce que personne ne va payer pour ça, et comment vous arrivez à retrouver la paix sans faire payer quelqu'un ? »

« Vous pensez que la vengeance est nécessaire pour retrouver la paix ? »

House massa sa nuque pensivement. « Elle est en colère. Elle a besoin de vengeance. »

« Mais sa colère va s'estomper, petit à petit. »

« Pas ce genre de colère. Probablement pas. Vous savez ce qui tue la colère ? La raison. Le sens. »

La pièce fut plongée dans le silence pendant quelques secondes. « S'il n'y a pas de vengeance possible, est-ce que cela veut dire que vous devez assumer la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Non, c'est la responsabilité de personne. On doit l'accepter. »

« Pouvez-vous l'accepter ? »

« Nan. Elle non plus. »

« Parce que ça n'a aucun sens. » House acquiesça. « L'univers, ou Dieu, peu importe ce en quoi vous croyez ou ce qu'elle croit, vous a choisis, a décidé que vous devriez souffrir, pour absolument aucune raison. »

« Exactement. Aucune raison. C'est arrivé, point final. »

Nolan ne dit rien pendant un instant et fronça les sourcils. « Connaissez-vous la cause de sa mort ? »

« J'ai dit Cuddy qu'elle s'était étouffée avec le cordon ombilical, c'est de la connerie. » Il dévia le regard et se remit à jouer avec sa canne. « Les médecins n'en ont aucune idée. Ils ne peuvent pas faire les tests nécessaires sans notre autorisation, et je suis peut-être un connard, mais je ne ferai jamais une telle chose dans le dos de Cuddy. Alors je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais. »

« Pendant toute votre vie, vous avez résolu des énigmes, cherché des réponses. » déclara Nolan. « Vous aimeriez savoir. La cause de la mort, c'est la raison qui vous manque. »

« Ça ne va pas la ramener. » répondit-il.

« Mais vous aimeriez savoir. »

Il poussa un soupir. « Ouais. »

« Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? »

Sa canne frappait le sol, encore et encore. « Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle croie que c'était de sa faute. »

« Et qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce de sa faute ? De la vôtre ? »

House y réfléchit. « Je n'ai pas tué Mary. Mais peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus. N'importe quoi. Peut-être que c'est un peu de ma faute. » Il s'interrompit. « Quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, je me suis barré pendant quelques jours. Rien de fou, je suis resté à mon appartement, pas de drogues, pas de prostituées. Elle a dit qu'elle avorterait si je ne voulais pas du gosse. Et elle avait raison, elle ne devrait pas endurer une grossesse à risque seule avec une petite fille et un travail aussi stressant. Ça serait du suicide. »

« Vous pensiez que cette grossesse était une erreur. »

« A l'époque, oui. »

« Mais vous êtes revenu. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle subisse un avortement. » expliqua-t-il. « Je savais qu'elle voulait le bébé mais que, si moi non, elle se ferait avorter quand même. Ça l'aurait foutue en l'air. Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour essayer de tomber enceinte il y a quelques années, son rêve se réalisait enfin, et elle méritait de tenter le coup. »

« Puis les choses ont changé. » reprit Nolan. « Vous avez décidé de vous impliquer dans quelque chose de sérieux avec elle. Un enfant. C'est assez extraordinaire, surtout pour vous. »

« Eh bien, le temps a passé. J'étais convaincu que ça ne durerait pas et je m'attendais à une fausse couche. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à vouloir le gosse. Même à l'aimer. Et vous savez que la famille c'est pas mon truc. Je voulais un bébé avec Cuddy. » déclara-t-il, déglutissant non sans difficulté. « Elle était aux anges. » dit-il avec un petit sourire, avant de répondre à sa question. « Je m'inquiète pour Cuddy. C'est ça que j'ai en tête. Je veux pas qu'elle ressente tout ça. Je veux qu'elle aille bien et je ne peux rien faire. »

« Impuissant. » dit Nolan mystérieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est comme ça que vous vous sentez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai dit 'tout ça à la fois'. » répliqua House. « Elle n'ira jamais vraiment bien. C'est trop pour elle. Ça va la hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et c'est injuste. »

« Et vous ? »

House soupira. « Vous m'écoutez ou vous faites semblant ? Je vous dis que je vais bien. »

« Vous n'allez pas bien, House. » insista Nolan, aussi fermement que calmement. « Vous venez de dire que vous vouliez un bébé avec elle, et ce bébé vous est retiré sans raison. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous alliez bien. »

Il lâcha un énième soupir et abandonna. « D'accord, je ne vais pas bien. Comme vous l'avez dit, un enfant est assez extraordinaire, surtout pour moi, et j'ai dû faire quelques efforts, parce que je n'allais pas accepter de vivre ça avec Cuddy pour finalement être un lâche. Et juste quand je suis prêt pour ça, pour ce gros changement, pour ce truc extraordinaire, Mary meurt sans putain de raison et je me sens volé ! Je suis triste, en colère, impuissant, tout ça à la fois ! » House se tut afin de laisser ses mots s'imprégner. « Satisfait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Maintenant qu'il s'était libéré de toutes les émotions qui s'étaient accumulées depuis si longtemps, il se sentait un peu plus en paix. Nolan acquiesça sans un bruit, impressionné. Jamais House ne s'était ouvert à lui à ce point-là. En effet, il avait accompli des progrès. « Bon, c'était sympa. » Il se leva, sa canne déjà en main.

« Mal à la jambe ? » demanda nonchalamment son médecin, d'une voix qui n'inspirait ni pitié, ni inquiétude. House appréciait cela chez lui.

« Vous avez vu le temps ? » dit-il, lui rappelant le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre. « Ça va. » répondit-il en enfilant son manteau, avant de s'emparer de celui de Cuddy, posé sur le sofa. « A la semaine prochaine. »

« A bientôt, Greg. » le salua Nolan, qui se leva et se retourna. House ouvrit la porte, révélant Cuddy attendant patiemment sur le banc. Elle sourit. « Docteur Cuddy. »

« Merci de nous avoir reçus, docteur Nolan. » lui sourit-elle. « Bonne après-midi. » Ils s'en allèrent tranquillement, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. « Comment c'était ? » lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs.

« C'était comme un rendez-vous avec Nolan. Normal. » Elle acquiesça, lâcha son bras et lui prit son manteau en laine. Il la regarda l'enfiler, extirpant gracieusement ses cheveux du vêtement pour les laisser retomber sur ses épaules, levant légèrement le menton.

« T'as meilleure mine. » dit-il, remarquant les quelques cheveux mouillés qui collaient à ses tempes. Ses joues étaient rosées et son regard plus vif.

« Merci. » Les portes s'ouvrirent. « On sera rentrés dans une heure. » annonça-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Trois heures. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un léger rebond et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. « On devrait aller chercher Rachel avant de rentrer. » Elle approuva. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire le tour des agences immobilières pour un peu de lèche-vitrines en attendant ? »

Elle sourit. « Je dis oui. Est-ce que tu as pensé à ta nouvelle moto ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça peut attendre. » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes. Cuddy posa le regard sur lui. « On n'a pas de parapluie, hein ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, retira son manteau et le tint au-dessus de sa tête. « Fais pas ta fillette. Prends l'autre bout. » Il s'exécuta, utilisant le morceau de laine comme son parapluie de fortune. Cuddy ouvrit la porte. Une pluie battante faisait rage à l'extérieur, mais les nuages étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Les précipitations ne dureraient pas.

« Prêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Qui c'est la fillette maintenant ? » Elle rit. Ils descendirent les marches mouillées du perron prudemment, accélérant la cadence une fois qu'ils eurent posé le pied sur le sol, ruisselants. Son manteau était trempé et avait perdu de son efficacité au bout de quelques secondes. House fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés, exposé à la pluie puisqu'il avait demandé à Cuddy d'attendre près de la portière côté passager.

« Je peux conduire ? » cria-t-elle. Il la fixa d'un œil faussement las.

« Tu pouvais pas demander plus tôt ? » Néanmoins, il lui jeta les clés et boita vers le côté droit du véhicule. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'installer et d'allumer le chauffage. Cuddy étala son manteau sur la banquette arrière, puis se tourna vers House. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Oh, regarde-toi. » dit-elle en ébouriffant tendrement ses cheveux mouillés. House se pencha brusquement vers elle et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Elle fut étonnée pendant une seconde, puis accueillit son baiser volontiers. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras tandis qu'il la serrait dans les siens et la rapprochait de lui, les lèvres de Cuddy s'ouvrant pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer dans une frénésie passionnée. Il était tellement fier d'elle. Tellement fier qu'elle cherche un moyen de gérer sa peine. Qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Qu'elle allait lutter pour Rachel et pour lui. Il l'aimait tellement. L'étreignant fort, il lui transmit tous ses sentiments. Et elle comprit. Un frisson longea sa colonne vertébrale et elle gémit dans sa bouche, l'embrassa tout aussi voracement. Elle se sentait en sécurité, chérie. Aimée. Rien ne pourrait plus lui arriver parce que House allait être à ses côtés, toujours. Il la surveillait, il la guidait vers la guérison, et il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

« Tu l'as déjà fait dans une voiture ? » demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux quand ils durent se séparer, à court d'air. Elle sourit, appuya son front contre le sien.

« Non. »

« Sérieusement ? T'es sûre d'être allée à la fac ? »

Elle gloussa. « Je voulais dire non, on ne le fait pas dans une voiture au milieu d'un parking en plein jour. »

« Allez, faut qu'on se réchauffe. » insista-t-il d'un air joueur, sa main voyageant le long de son échine. Elle se cabra, embrassant brièvement ses lèvres. « On voudrait pas attraper froid. » ajouta-t-il entre deux minuscules baisers. Elle lui montra le chauffage du menton qu'il était occupé à dévorer. « Pas assez rapide. » Ses lèvres retournèrent vers les siennes, essayant de la tenter.

« Je doute que l'on ait assez de place. » dit-elle, frottant son nez dans son cou. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils pouvaient probablement tenir à l'arrière, mais pas assez pour bouger commodément. Ils n'étaient pas aussi souples qu'à leurs vingt ans.

« Je sais, je suis très gros. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Bon d'accord. » Il la laissa enfouir son nez dans son cou et la serra encore plus fort. Elle respira son odeur à plein poumons et ronronna comme un chaton. Tandis que la pluie claquait contre leur havre de paix, la frénésie laissa place à la tendresse. Il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

_(N'oubliez pas, dans les prochains chapitres, Pete revient en force, wouhou!) _


	41. Chapter 40

Bonjouuur *esquive les briques*

Toutes mes excuses pour avoir mis tant de temps à poster. Je pensais avoir du temps à moi en terminale S, et puis en fait non... Et quand j'ai du temps, je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Voilà. C'est la vie. *pleure*  
>En parlant de manque d'inspiration, le prochain chapitre est à peine écrit, pas d'idées pour la suite. J'ai essayé de me secouer un peu en travaillant sur autre chose, en restant couchée sur le canapé à penser à rien pendant des heures, mais pour l'instant ça ne vient pas. J'espère quand même m'avancer avant la fin de l'année si je ne poste rien. Voilà. Encore toutes mes excuses.<p>

(Mais je finirai cette fic, c'est promis!)

Si vous êtes encore avec moi, sachez que vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle :)

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Repos alité – jour numéro... Elle a perdu le compte, peut-être que ça fait une semaine. Elle s'ennuie à mourir. Le temps se refroidit et les jours se rétrécissent peu à peu, la nuit précoce amenant avec elle cette sensation un peu bizarre de lassitude. Elle regarde la lumière du jour s'effacer un peu plus tôt à chaque fois, et soupire quand elle doit se résoudre à appuyer sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.<em>

_La première journée n'était pas mauvaise. House lui a apporté un consistant petit-déjeuner sur un plateau pour s'excuser de devoir s'assurer qu'elle ne se lève que pour vider sa vessie._

_La seconde journée, et celles qui la suivirent, menaçaient d'être ennuyeuses mais c'était supportable. Elle a lu et fait une sieste. House est resté avec elle pour la distraire._

_Aujourd'hui, elle s'ennuie. Elle pensait qu'elle en profiterait pendant au moins une semaine, qu'elle aurait le temps de lire des livres qu'elle voulait lire depuis longtemps, de voir des films qu'elle voulait voir, mais rester là sans rien faire toute la journée ne convient pas à une femme comme elle, qui est habituée à travailler avec acharnement jusqu'à pas d'heure. Elle feuillette des magazines qu'elle a feuilleté des dizaines de fois, allume son ordinateur portable avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a rien à lui offrir, remue autant que son gros ventre le lui permet. Elle s'ennuie._

_Dans l'après-midi, elle fait semblant de s'assoupir. House mord à l'hameçon. Une fois qu'il est occupé dans le salon, elle saute hors du lit et se jette sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand. L'air est glacial, lui donne la chair de poule et ses yeux se mettent à pleurer, mais elle est trop heureuse de ne faire plus qu'une avec le vent d'hiver pour s'en préoccuper. Elle respire profondément et expire longuement, et elle se sent libre. Vivante. Elle pourrait décoller d'ici et s'envoler tout là-haut dans le ciel clair et bleu._

_« Cuddy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? » Elle entend ses pas s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Vite, elle remplit ses poumons d'autant d'air frais que possible. Il ferme la fenêtre, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir comme la suie._

_« Je peux respirer ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de respirer ? C'est trop dangereux, peut-être ? »_

_Il saisit son coude et essaie de l'emmener vers le lit. « Allez, tu vas attraper un rhume. » Elle ne bouge pas._

_« Tu sais quoi, t'es pas mon père. » lâche-t-elle sèchement, tirant son bras de sa prise._

_House pointe son ventre du doigt. « Peut-être, mais je suis _son_ père. » Elle soupire et s'assoit sur le lit, caressant son abdomen. Il a raison. Quel que soit le prix à payer, elle doit protéger son bébé, même si cela signifie qu'elle doit s'ennuyer toute la journée. La vie qui grandit en elle est sa responsabilité et elle est trop précieuse pour qu'elle la risque. House fixe sa moue déçue un moment, puis s'installe à côté d'elle._

_« Ce soir. » dit-il. « On peut sortir ce soir. »_

_Elle lève un regard intéressé vers lui. « Où ? »_

_« Sur l'herbe juste devant. » offre-t-il d'un air penaud. Il n'a rien de mieux à lui proposer; il ne peut pas l'emmener trop loin de la maison. « Avec des couvertures et du thé. »_

_« C'est mieux que rien, je suppose. » Elle se rallonge sous les draps avec réticence._

_« Et si on regardait un film en attendant ? » Elle hausse les épaules. « Celui dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour. _Le Temps d'un été_, un nom comme ça. »_

_« Ah, oui. » Elle sourit, touchée qu'il se souvienne d'un film qu'elle a brièvement mentionné il y a longtemps. « Celui-là. »_

_« Tu l'as toujours pas vu ? » Cuddy se décide enfin à décoller ses yeux du plafond. Il sourit sciemment. Elle secoue la tête._

_« Allume ton ordinateur. » dit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il revient, il se jette sur le lit avec un boîtier de DVD et un paquet de pop-corn. Cuddy se redresse, pose l'appareil sur le lit et attend patiemment que House lance le film._

_« D'où tu sors ce DVD ? » demande-t-elle en frappant son oreiller pour s'installer plus confortablement._

_« Je suis allé le louer ce matin après avoir déposé Rachel. » Quand le générique de début apparaît à l'écran, elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser, toute excitée. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? » demande-t-il en entourant ses épaules de son bras._

_« Rien. » Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. « Tu es incroyable. »_

_Le dîner terminé, Cuddy se lève de sa chaise pour aider House à débarrasser la table. Il lui tape une main gentiment et lui intime d'aller 'asseoir son gros cul dans le canapé'. Elle s'exécute, Rachel sur les talons. Les deux filles regardent la télé pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre, et Cuddy doit bien admettre que passer du temps avec sa fille est l'un des quelques points positifs du repos alité – et ce n'est pas la petite fille qui dirait le contraire._

_House a lavé les assiettes, mit Rachel au lit, et traîné une énorme pile de couvertures dans le vestibule._

_« Je ne savais même pas que j'avais autant de couvertures chez moi. » dit-elle, en comptant six._

_« Ah, mais j'ai de la ressource. »_

_« House, on n'aura jamais besoin de tout ça. » Ignorant totalement son commentaire, il se rend dans la cuisine et en ramène un thermos, avant d'extraire son manteau et celui de Cuddy du placard, ainsi qu'un bonnet en laine, une paire de gants, son écharpe et ses bottes fourrées. Elle râle un peu. « Je risque pas d'attraper un rhume avec tout ça. »_

_« Désolé, je ne prends pas de risque. » dit-il d'un air pas vraiment contrit. Il attend qu'elle soit recouverte de laine pour pousser les couvertures dehors. Il en jette deux sur l'herbe, l'une sur l'autre, et demande à Cuddy de s'y allonger en plein milieu. Une fois installée, il la recouvre d'une nouvelle couche de laine, et s'installe à ses côtés, la laissant poser sa tête sur son ventre, et étale une énième couverture sur ses jambes. Il pose l'interphone à côté de lui – au cas où Rachel se réveillerait._

_« Ton thé. » dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille._

_« Merci. » sourit-elle. Elle en boit une gorgée et pousse un soupir satisfait. House avait raison. Le temps est sibérien, mais elle apprécie la brûlure du froid sur ses joues. Elle souffle et regarde les volutes blancs danser devant ses yeux. La respiration régulière du diagnosticien la berce. Quelques minutes s'écoulent paisiblement._

_« On a de la chance. » dit-elle en fixant le ciel. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une étoile dans le ciel. »_

_Il fronce les sourcils. « Quelle étoile ? »_

_« Ben, ça. » Elle montre un minuscule point blanc du doigt. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est pas un vaisseau extraterrestre. »_

_« Ça serait cool. » Il prend quelques secondes pour l'observer naviguer dans un océan noir d'encre à l'allure d'un escargot. « Non, c'est un avion. Tu vois pas les lumières rouge et verte ? »_

_Elle plisse les yeux. « Ah oui, tu as raison. » admet-elle, bien qu'elle semble peu convaincue. « Il ne vole pas si vite que ça, pas étonnant que je l'aie pris pour une étoile. Tu veux du thé ? » lui demande-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit._

_« Je déteste le thé. »_

_« Je sais. » Elle sourit et en boit. « C'est mon thé et tu t'en auras pas. »_

_« Ce que tu peux être provocante. »_

_« Et ça te plaît. » Ils rient. « Emmène-moi à la plage. » lâche-t-elle._

_« Quoi ? » est tout ce qu'il parvient à répondre._

_« J'en ai tellement marre de l'hiver. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas partie en vacances. J'irais bien à la plage. On pourrait aller en Floride. Il fait beau là-bas en ce moment. Ils fêtent Noël sur la plage, tu imagines ? »_

_« Tu ne fêtes pas Noël. » commente-t-il._

_« Pourquoi pas le week-end prochain ? Rachel n'a jamais été à la plage, ça lui plairait ! »_

_Il soupire avec lassitude. « Non, Cuddy. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Primo, parce que tu ne mets pas les pieds dans un avion. Crois-moi, vaut mieux pas que tu perdes les eaux à trente-six mille pieds. »_

_« Alors tu nous conduis là-bas. » insiste-t-elle en se tournant vers lui._

_« Bien sûr, c'est à deux mille kilomètres d'ici. » Elle fait la moue. « Oublie ça. »_

_Cuddy semble avoir accepté sa réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette, « J'ai envie de vivre sur un bateau. Imagine un peu avant de te moquer. C'est petit mais tu peux aller où tu veux, tu peux te baigner ou prendre un bain de soleil quand tu veux. »_

_Il lève les yeux au ciel. « C'est rien, c'est les hormones qui parlent. »_

_« C'est ça. Raconte-moi une histoire. » exige-t-elle._

_« C'est pas parce que tu es pleine d'hormones que tu peux me demander tout et n'importe quoi. »_

_« S'i' te plaît. » insiste-t-elle en battant des cils, même s'il ne peut pas le voir._

_Il soupire, et sourit. Elle a gagné. « Tu connais l'histoire des androgynes ? » Elle secoue la tête. House s'humecte les lèvres et prend une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées. « Il y a très, très longtemps, dans une contrée très lointaine appelée la Grèce antique – »_

_« Je sais ce que c'est, la Grèce antique. » l'interrompt-elle._

_« Tais-toi, tu gâches toute l'histoire. » Elle rigole. « Dans une contrée lointaine appelée la Grèce antique, bien avant Socrate et Diogène de Sinope, il y avait trois genres. Le genre féminin, le genre masculin, et l'union des deux qui s'appelait le genre androgyne. Les femmes étaient les femmes telles qu'on les connaît maintenant, et les hommes étaient les hommes tels qu'on les connaît maintenant. Les androgynes étaient un homme et une femme à la fois. Ils – »_

_« Tout le monde sait ça. »_

_« Chut ! » Elle rit. « Tu voulais que je te raconte une histoire, laisse-moi te la raconter. Ils étaient deux humains en un, comme des jumeaux siamois. Ils étaient parfaitement ronds, ils avaient quatre jambes et quatre bras, deux visages sur une seule tête. Ils étaient très souples, et très forts, parce qu'ils avaient huit membres. Ils étaient tellement souples que quand ils couraient, ils faisaient la roue. »_

_Cuddy éclate de rire. « Arrête, t'inventes ! »_

_« Bah bien sûr. » Il lève les yeux au ciel. « C'est une histoire. Bref, ils étaient souples, et forts. Tellement forts qu'ils ont décidé d'escalader le ciel et d'attaquer les dieux. Zeus s'est mis en colère. Et rien de bien n'arrive quand le vieux barbu se fâche. Il était un peu embarrassé, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les exterminer comme il avait exterminé les Géants, parce que sinon qui lui offrirait des sacrifices ? »_

_« C'est vrai. »_

_« Alors il a eu une idée. Zeus a dit, ''je vais couper ces petits cons en deux. Comme ça ils seront affaiblis et ils nous feront deux fois plus de sacrifices. Si les petits cons reviennent, je les couperai à nouveau en deux, et ils seront hyper ridicules à sautiller sur un seul pied.''» _

_« Pas bête. »_

_« Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Le troisième genre est devenu homme et femme. Zeus a demandé à Apollon de guérir leur blessures et de les rendre un peu plus présentables, parce qu'ils étaient très fripés à cause de leur séparation. Alors Apollon a ramené la peau jusqu'à leur ventre et l'a nouée, et c'est pour ça que nous avons un nombril. Mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Les hommes et les femmes recherchaient désespérément leur moitié. Quand ils la trouvaient, ils s'enlaçaient mais ils ne parvenaient pas à s'enlacer, et ils en mouraient. »_

_« Quoi ? C'est horrible, pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que leur sexe était sur leur derrière. »_

_Elle glousse. « Pas de bol. »_

_« Les humains plantaient des graines et ils sortaient de la terre lors de leur naissance. Zeus a eu pitié d'eux et a déplacé leurs organes génitaux à l'avant de leur corps. Du coup, deux moitiés qui se trouvaient pouvaient s'unir et s'envoyer en l'air et tout ça. Ceux qui ne la trouvaient pas mouraient de chagrin. Mais eh, entre nous, ils auraient pu mieux chercher. »_

_« Je vois. »_

_« Fin. » annonça-t-il calmement._

_Elle observe le ciel et, enchantée, s'imprègne du récit. « Donc la quête de l'autre moitié est une recherche de l'amour, finalement. »_

_« Ouaip. »_

_Elle y réfléchit et sourit. Bien qu'elle ait déjà une idée de sa réponse, elle lui demande, « Tu crois que tu serais mon autre moitié ? »_

_« Je m'attendais à cette question. » Elle rit. « On s'en fiche, c'est qu'une histoire. C'est Aristophane qui a tout inventé. »_

_« Arrête d'être si foutrement logique et réponds à ma question. »_

_« Cette question est un piège. Il n'y a pas de réponse acceptable parce que tu es bourrée d'hormones. » Sa main se pose sur son épaule et son pouce la caresse lentement. « Je refuse d'y répondre. »_

_« Comme tu veux. » Elle fait semblant de bouder pendant un moment. Il se laisse prendre au jeu._

_« Je ne suis pas en train de mourir de chagrin. » déclare-t-il solennellement. « Et toi ? »_

_« Non. Ça veut dire qu'on est deux moitiés. »_

_Silence. « C'est ridicule. »_

_« C'est pas ridicule ! » proteste-t-elle en frappant gentiment son mollet. « C'est une très belle histoire. On doit la garder pour Rachel et Progéniture ! »_

_« Ouais. » Il soupire._

_« House ? » Inquiète, Cuddy roule sur son flanc et pose son menton sur sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_Il lève les yeux vers le sombre infini. « J'ai un peu peur. » avoue-t-il dans un murmure._

_« Peur de quoi ? »_

_Il garde le silence pendant quelques secondes. « D'être père. » lâche-t-il enfin._

_« House, pourquoi tu aurais peur d'être père ? » Il ne répond pas. « Tu es déjà père, tu es le papa de Rachel. » Toujours pas de réaction. Elle se déplace et s'allonge sur le côté, près de lui, sa tête se nichant dans son épaule. Les mains du diagnosticien demeurent fermement croisées sur son abdomen. Elle l'attend en silence._

_« Tu savais que soixante-dix pour cent des enfants maltraités deviennent des adultes violents ? » dit-il enfin._

_« Depuis quand le docteur Gregory House se préoccupe-t-il de statistiques ? » tente-t-elle de le taquiner, mais il n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle sait où il essaie d'en venir. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants, elle avait compris que son père était un homme violent, mais il ne lui avait jamais livré de détails. C'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Et elle déteste que son père, mort et enterré, soit encore capable de lui pourrir l'existence, parce qu'il y a encore une minute il riait avec elle. « House, tu n'es pas violent. Tu n'as jamais frappé Rachel. Tu ne m'as jamais frappée. »_

_« J'ai failli t'étrangler quand j'étais en manque, tu te souviens ? »_

_« Tu n'étais pas toi-même. »_

_« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne se reproduira pas. »_

_Elle laisse échapper un soupir incrédule. « T'es pas sérieux. Tu n'en es pas capable. »_

_« T'en sais rien. »_

_« Si. Je te connais. » Elle entoure son ventre de son bras. « Si tu croyais vraiment être capable de me frapper, pourquoi tu serais avec moi ? » lui demande-t-elle, espérant pendant une seconde qu'il ne va pas se lever et partir._

_Elle a raison. Il doit y réfléchir brièvement. « Parce que je suis un idiot. »_

_Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Si je croyais vraiment que tu en étais capable, pourquoi je serais avec toi ? »_

_« Parce que tu es une idiote. »_

_« C'est ça, parce que tu serais en couple avec une idiote. » Il la regarde du coin de l'œil. Un minuscule sourire se dessine au coin de ses lèvres, qu'elle lui rend. « Je ne te laisserai jamais essayer de nous faire du mal. » Bien que ce ne soit que passager, il semble rassuré._

_« Je sais. » Le silence s'installe pendant un moment. « Mais tu sais que la violence n'est pas seulement physique. »_

_« Oui, d'accord. » concède-t-elle. « Tu m'as dit des trucs méchants dans le passé. Mais réfléchis-y une seconde. » Elle pose sa main sur son sternum et son menton vient s'y appuyer. « Tu m'as dit que je ferais une mauvaise mère. »_

_Il soupire. « Et je suis déso– »_

_« Qu'étaient les circonstances ? »_

_« Cuddy, tu n'as pas à me chercher des excuses. Je – »_

_« Tais-toi et réponds à ma question. »_

_Il y réfléchit. « Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon diagnostic, j'avais mal, pas assez de Vicodin. »_

_« Tu vois, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Du tout. » Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Cuddy, mais pas sur celles de House._

_« C'est discutable. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Et c'est qu'un seul exemple. »_

_« Tu m'as dit d'aller aliter la petite bâtarde qui me fait me sentir bien ou quelque chose comme ça. Circonstances ? »_

_« Oh, mon Dieu. » Il se frotte le visage. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment – »_

_« Je sais. » le coupe-t-elle une fois encore. « Circonstances. »_

_Il déglutit. « J'avais des hallucinations. »_

_« Ce qui n'était pas de ta faute. »_

_« J'aurais pas dû prendre autant de pilules. »_

_Elle soupire et pose deux doigts sur ses lèvres. « Oh, House, arrête ça. Tu ne prends plus de Vicodin. Ça n'arrivera plus. Tout le monde a des jours sans. Et c'est pas grave. » Sa main glisse vers ses cheveux et les peigne tendrement._

_« J'ai toujours des jours sans. » répond-il. « Quand j'ai plus mal que d'habitude, je peux te crier dessus ou crier sur Rachel. »_

_« Et alors ? » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je te crie dessus quand je suis fatiguée. Tu te souviens quand je venais de passer une journée atroce et que je suis allée dormir dans le canapé, tu m'as dit de prendre le lit et que tu dormirais dans le salon à ma place, et j'ai explosé ? »_

_Il sourit. « Oui. »_

_« Quand Rachel sautillait partout dans la cuisine pendant qu'on préparait le dîner et que ça m'a tapé sur les nerfs ? » Il hoche la tête. « Elle a survécu, pas vrai ? »_

_« Elle a fait la gueule pendant un bout de temps, mais oui. » Ils sourient._

_« C'est pas grave d'être dans un mauvais jour. » Cuddy l'embrasse tendrement et se love contre lui. Elle sait qu'elle a réussi à le soulager de quelques unes de ses préoccupations, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Quelque chose le tourmente encore. Elle essaie d'approcher le sujet. « Tout va bien se passer. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait ton père, mais... »_

_« Mon père. » annonce-t-il en inspirant un grand coup, avant de se lancer. « Il était pilote dans le Corps des Marines. Pas l'armée, les Marines. Ça l'obsédait. Il avait toujours plein de décorations accrochées sur sa veste, ''mon fusil est mon meilleur ami'', tu vois ? Le problème, c'est qu'il laissait son obsession s'infiltrer dans sa vie privée, et il me traitait comme une putain de recrue. Il ne laissait rien passer, ne tolérait pas la moindre erreur ou le moindre mensonge. Il me faisait dormir dans le jardin, peu importe le temps, ou prendre des bains littéralement glacés chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise – ou que je n'en faisais pas, d'ailleurs – et j'en passe. Il m'a cassé le bras quand j'avais quatorze ans. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait considéré une seule seconde comme son fils. Alors ouais, quand c'est la seule figure paternelle que tu aies eu de toute ta vie, ça te bousille un peu. »_

_Il doit reprendre sa respiration quand il achève son discours. Elle s'était préparée, se disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, de sa compassion ou de sa tristesse, mais elle ne peut arrêter les larmes qui s'accumulent au bord de ses yeux. Elle l'imagine en petit garçon terrifié, une grande ombre menaçante se penchant au-dessus de lui, et son cœur se brise en mille morceaux tandis qu'il bat de rage dans sa poitrine. Avant de reprendre la parole, elle s'assure de ravaler ses sanglots. « Mais tu n'es pas cet homme, House. Tu ne reproduiras pas ses erreurs. »_

_« Pas ses erreurs exactement, mais... » Il soupire. « Tu me connais, Cuddy. Je t'ai déjà fait du mal. »_

_« Je sais. Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute. » Elle essuie ses yeux du dos de sa main. « Je t'ai pardonné. »_

_« Mais les filles, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles me pardonnent. »_

_Cuddy renforce son étreinte. « Tu ne leur feras pas de mal. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. » Il saisit son bras et elle embrasse sa joue tendrement. « Fais moi confiance. » Le diagnosticien l'entoure de son bras. Paisiblement, ils écoutent les petits bruits de la nuit. Elle sait qu'il pense à son père, perdu dans ses souvenirs, mais elle ne peut rien y faire. Alors elle attend qu'il revienne à elle, et lui apporte autant de soutien que possible en l'enlaçant._

_« Merci. » murmure-t-il enfin. « De me sauver de moi-même. »_

_« Je t'en prie. »_

_« Il y autre chose. » dit-il au bout d'un moment._

_« Quoi ? » Elle remonte la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules._

_« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir créer des liens avec Progéniture. » lâche-t-il, évitant résolument de croiser son regard. « Ça va être une première fois pour moi. »_

_« Je sais. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir. »_

_« Quand je tiens un bébé dans mes bras, je sens... » Il bute sur le mot, finit par le dire avec hésitation. « Rien. »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne sentais rien non plus avec Rachel les premiers jours. » lui rappelle-t-elle._

_« Oui, je me souviens. »_

_« C'est normal. » Elle se tourne vers lui. « Ça te passera, comme à moi. »_

_« Ça t'est passé parce que tu as un cœur – »_

_« Oh, c'est reparti. » le coupe-t-elle._

_« C'est facile à dire maintenant, mais quand elle va être là – »_

_« Houuuuse. » Avec un soupir, elle se redresse sur son coude et le regarde dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu as senti quelque chose quand tu as tenu Rach dans tes bras la première fois ? »_

_Il met un moment à répondre. Elle ignore s'il doit y réfléchir ou s'il n'ose pas lui admettre la vérité. « Pas vraiment. Enfin, c'était un nouveau-né. »_

_« Et maintenant ? »_

_Il fronce les sourcils. « Je ne la prends pas souvent dans mes bras. »_

_Elle ne prend même pas la tête de lui dire qu'elle l'a vu de nombreuses fois serrer Rachel contre lui au moment de la réveiller. « Peut-être, mais elle te prend la main parfois. Tu lui ébouriffes les cheveux, aussi. Tu fais ça souvent. »_

_« Je sais pas, Cuddy. » cède-t-il. « Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose. »_

_« Il y a quelque chose. Je le sais. Vous avez tissé des liens. » Elle sourit. « T'en fais pas. Je comprends que ce soit différent avec Rachel parce que tu es entré dans sa vie quand elle avait trois ans. Je suppose que c'est plus facile parce qu'elle a sa propre personnalité. Alors que les bébés, c'est pas très marrant, je te l'accorde. Il font caca, ils pleurent, ils dorment, tu ne peux pas vraiment leur faire la conversation. Mais Progéniture, tu l'auras dans tes bras à la seconde où elle va naître. » Elle s'interrompt un instant juste pour imaginer la scène; il est vêtu d'une blouse stérile, une charlotte posée sur sa tête, et un petit paquet de couvertures roses nichées dans ses bras. Il semble abasourdi, un peu confus, puis il se tourne brièvement vers Cuddy, lui adresse un regard ému, et ose enfin toucher le visage de sa fille d'un bout de doigt hésitant. « Et c'est ta fille biologique. » Elle chasse ses larmes de joie de quelques battements de cils. « Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Et tu as déjà créé des liens avec elle. Tu lui parles et tu touches mon ventre. Parfois elle donne des coups de pied juste parce que tu es là. Elle te reconnaît. Elle reconnaît son papa. » Cuddy caresse lentement son épaule et lui sourit. Il l'observe sans un mot. « Tout va bien se passer, House. » Elle parvient à sentir sa gêne. Une telle conversation n'est pas chose facile pour lui, et elle lui est incroyablement reconnaissante de s'être ouvert à elle. Il est temps de laisser son petit cœur fragile retourner dans sa cachette. « Bon, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je m'endors un peu. »_

_« Tu vieillis. » Elle rit. « C'est des cheveux gris que je vois là ? » demande-t-il en levant la main pour toucher ses cheveux._

_« Oh, tais-toi. » glousse-t-elle. Elle intercepte sa main et embrasse le dos de ses doigts. Il la regarde dans les yeux, comme émerveillé devant elle. Elle y lit de la dévotion pure et de la reconnaissance. Elle sourit contre sa peau._

_« Prends pas froid. Rentre à la maison. »_

_Elle se lève et ramasse son thermos, enroulant sa couverture autour d'elle. « Tu ne remballes pas ça tout seul. »_

_« Mais si. » Il se redresse et jette son morceau de laine sur ceux posés sur l'herbe. « Rentre. »_

_Elle plisse les yeux mais s'exécute. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, elle se retourne pour le voir reculer en boitant, traînant les couvertures avec lui._

_« Ingénieux. » commente-t-elle avant de fermer la porte une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur. Bien qu'il proteste avec véhémence, elle l'aide à plier les couvertures – elle ne peut pas rester là à rien faire – qu'ils rangent dans un placard. Ils se dirigent ensuite vers la salle de bains puis au lit, leurs dents brossées et pyjamas enfilés. Cuddy grogne un tantinet au moment de s'allonger, ce qui ne manque pas d'attirer l'attention du diagnosticien._

_« Ça va pas ? »_

_« Si, si. » Il roule sur le flanc et pose une main sur son ventre. « Un peu mal au dos, c'est tout. » Immédiatement, il récupère son oreiller et lui fait signe de soulever les hanches. « Oh, mon dieu. » souffle-t-elle quand le bas de son dos s'enfonce dans le coussin moelleux. « Je peux le garder pour toujours ? »_

_Il hoche la tête. « Tu vas devoir partager le tien avec moi, ceci dit. »_

_Cuddy sourit et tire son oreiller vers la gauche, lui en offrant la moitié. Elle soulève sa tête et laisse son bras se faufiler sous sa nuque. « T'es bien installé ? » Il acquiesce. Cuddy tend le bras et éteint la lumière._

_« Bonne nuit Cuddy. » Il embrasse sa tempe. « Progéniture. » Il salue son ventre d'une caresse._

_« Bonne nuit. » Il gigote un tantinet et trouve la position parfaite. « House ? C'était sympa. Notre camping. Merci. »_

_« Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel, même si elle sait qu'il sourit._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

_Le mythe des Androgynes se trouve dans le _Banquet_ de Platon si ça vous intéresse ;)  
>Je ne sais plus si Le Temps d'un été était un bon film, mais il y a des acteurs que j'aime beaucoup (Glenn Close, Hugh Dancy, Claire Danes, entre autres...), donc ça devait être bien joué. C'est déjà ça.<em>


	42. Chapter 41

Bonjouuur *n'esquive pas les briques. Je les ai mérité, certes*

Encore une fois, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! (4 mois, ahem) Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt à partir (quand je saurai quoi écrire ensuite, bien entendu, haha *briques*).

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir laissé une review si c'est le cas. Bonne lecture, et à très vite :D

* * *

><p>Cuddy écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche en s'appuyant contre le lavabo. Elle enduisit ses cils de rimmel, insista à leur base et les recourba, puis battit des paupières, effaça du bout de son doigt les minuscules points noirs apparus sous ses sourcils soigneusement épilés, et compara ses yeux – oui, le mascara faisait toute la différence. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes du côté droit. Bien qu'elle ne se contentait que d'assombrir son regard et de rosir ses lèvres, se maquiller lui semblait vaguement étranger. Elle n'avait pas ouvert sa trousse de maquillage, et s'était encore moins apprêtée pour sortir, depuis des mois – elle remarqua avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle avait, par négligence, laissé son vernis à ongles noir se dessécher. Elle recula d'un pas et examina sa réflexion. Elle avait méticuleusement lavé et séché ses cheveux, les laissant onduler sans boucler, ce qui lui avait demandé beaucoup plus de temps qu'auparavant. Elle soupira. Elle avait abandonné sa féminité pendant sa grossesse. A rester au lit toute la journée, quel était l'intérêt de se faire jolie, excepté se laver et garder sa pilosité sous contrôle ? Elle profita de ce dîner avec Pete pour retrouver ses bonnes habitudes. Elle osa même enfiler une robe noire dont les manches s'étiraient jusqu'à ses coudes, pas assez décolletée ou étroite pour révéler sa poitrine enflée et son ventre encore arrondi. Avant de choisir une paire de pendants d'oreilles en perles noires, elle ébouriffa légèrement sa crinière. Elle était belle, et juste à l'heure.<p>

« Maman t'es trop belle ! » s'écria Rachel, occupée à dessiner sur la table basse avec le diagnosticien, lorsque sa mère entra dans le salon.

« Merci ma puce. » sourit-elle. Elle l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et s'assit près de House sur le tapis. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec Tonton Wilson ? »

« C'est Rachel qui décide. » House coinça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Cuddy. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« 'Veux regarder Némooooo ! »

« Pitié, pas encore. » articula-t-il silencieusement.

« C'est une très bonne idée. » répondit Cuddy. « Je crois que c'est le film préféré de Tonton Wilson. »

« C'est _Vertigo _!»souffla-t-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et, entendant un coup à la porte, se leva.

Naturellement, House prêta l'oreille.

« Bonsoir. » salua-t-elle l'homme à la porte. « Tu veux entrer boire un verre ? » Lorsque Pete déclina poliment, elle le prévint qu'elle allait enfiler ses chaussures. House la regarda se presser vers le placard, ses collants noirs glissant aisément sur le parquet.

C'est alors qu'il entendit Wilson. « Oh, Pete, quelle surprise ! » Il se rendit dans l'entrée, surveillant Rachel du coin de l'œil, croisa Cuddy qui, une main appuyée contre le mur, pliait élégamment la jambe pour enfiler un escarpin.

« Hey. » salua-t-il l'oncologue. « T'as mon sauté au porc ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il brandit le grand sac en papier. « Je vais tout installer. » Rachel cria son nom quand il entra dans le salon.

House pouvait enfin examiner de près Pete, à qui il tendit la main. « Docteur Greg House. » dit-il simplement, insistant sur son titre sans vergogne.

« Pete Quinn, bonsoir. » Lorsque le bibliothécaire lui serra la main, House s'assura de la lui broyer quasiment. Il était beau, il devait bien l'admettre, avec sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux verts – pas vilain, en tout cas, mais plus petit que lui. Puisqu'il n'avait pas franchi la dernière marche du perron, House le surplombait, et il savourait sa petite mine mal à l'aise.

« Je suis prête. » annonça Cuddy, qui venait d'embrasser sa fille, surgissant derrière House. Elle enfila son manteau, se saisit de son sac et embrassa House sur la joue mais, tandis qu'elle posait un pied dehors, il attrapa sa main et lui colla un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire confus. Pete détourna le regard. Il la laissa partir. « Amusez-vous bien, vous trois. »

« Ouais, vous aussi. » Il referma la porte et les regarda s'en aller. Tel un vrai gentleman, Pete ouvrit la portière de Cuddy et la laissa s'installer. House ricana.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Wilson depuis le salon.

« Il lui a tenu la porte. Quel con. » House leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala sur le canapé.

« Ouais, la politesse, ça craint. Quel sale type. » Il se tourna vers l'enfant. « Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais regarder, chérie ? » Rachel lui tendit son DVD du _Monde de Némo_ avec un sourire étincelant. « Sympa, tu sais comment lancer le film ? » Elle fit non de la tête. Wilson se leva pour allumer le lecteur DVD.

« Il essaie de marquer des points en lui tenant la porte, et cetera. » reprit House. « Ça marchera jamais. Cuddy n'a pas envie de s'embêter avec des gens qui se prosternent devant elle. »

L'oncologue soupira et donna son bol de nouilles à Rachel, qui s'assit sur ses genoux. « Je ne m'inquiéterais pas, à ta place. Elle est toute à toi. »

House fronça les sourcils. « Je m'inquiète pas. »

Rachel battit des mains avec frénésie. « Chhh ! Chhh ! Ça commence ! »

Bien sûr qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas, se dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Trop chaud. » Rachel montra son bol à Wilson. Il souffla doucement sur le bouillon.

Ils visionnèrent le film sans un bruit – Rachel les faisait taire s'ils essayaient de se parler – le silence ponctué des gloussements amusés et des sursauts surpris de la petite fille. Elle avait beau avoir vu ce film au moins une centaine de fois, elle trouvait toujours une nouvelle raison pour s'enthousiasmer. Cependant, au bout d'à peine une heure, House s'aperçut qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Elle était recroquevillée sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Wilson, et battait lentement des paupières.

« Tu veux aller te coucher ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Non. » Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se frotta les yeux. « Veux regarder Némo. »

« Si tu t'endors maintenant, tu vas rater la fin du film. » Il se leva et rassembla les cartons vides. « Mais si on te met au lit, tu pourras regarder le reste demain. »

Elle le fixa, pesa mentalement le pour et le contre. La situation lui semblait juste. « D'accord. » Elle se redressa tandis que House éteignait la télévision et Wilson se rendait dans la cuisine pour jeter les emballages. « Où tu vas Tonton Wilson ? » s'écria-t-elle d'un air affolé. Elle se tourna vers le diagnosticien. « T'as dit 'on' ! »

« J'ai dit... » Il se remémora la conversation. Il avait dit 'on'. « Tu veux qu'on te mette au lit, Wilson _et_ moi ? » Rachel hocha la tête et tendit ses bras ouverts vers Wilson, qui se dépêcha de se laver les mains et la prit dans ses bras. « T'inquiète pas. » le rassura House tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains. « Je l'ai déjà fait deux ou trois fois. Elle a déjà pris son bain, on n'a plus qu'à lui brosser les dents et les cheveux. »

Wilson arqua un sourcil touffu. « On dirait que tu l'as fait plus que deux ou trois fois. »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste donné un coup de main à Cuddy de temps en temps. Elle a une manière spéciale de me remercier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Wilson le regarda, sceptique. « Oh, crois ce que tu veux ! »

Rachel leva les yeux vers Wilson. Il fit glisser le petit tabouret en plastique rose devant le lavabo. « Donc, euh... On commence par les dents ? » Rachel acquiesça et se hissa sur l'escabeau. Elle se saisit de sa brosse à dents en forme de lama, ainsi que de son tube de dentifrice à la fraise. Wilson fut rapide à intervenir lorsqu'elle écrasa le tube et en vida la moitié sur la petite brosse. « Nooon, pas tant de dentifrice. » Il récupéra le surplus du bout de son doigt et le laisser s'écraser dans le lavabo. « Voilà. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. « House se brosse toujours les dents avec moi ! »

« Oh, ça va être intéressant. » lança House en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire. « Il y a une brosse à dents neuve dans le tiroir du haut. Et tu peux utiliser mon dentifrice, je ne suis pas si cruel. »

Wilson hésita une seconde, puis retroussa ses manches. Il prépara sa brosse à dents et la mit dans sa bouche, surveillant les réactions de Rachel dans le miroir. Elle l'imita et ne bougea plus. Levant les yeux au ciel en entendant son ami étouffer un fou-rire, il commença à se brosser les dents. Rachel l'observa faire et copia ses mouvements. Quand il se pencha pour cracher dans le lavabo, House leva le bras et lui montra sa montre.

« Ça fait pas encore trois minutes, Tonton Wilson ! »

« Faut se 'rosser les 'ents pen'ant 'rois minutes. » lui rappela Rachel. Wilson secoua la tête et reprit le brossage jusqu'à ce le diagnosticien le prévienne que trois minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il soupira en constatant qu'il avait tâché sa cravate bordeaux avec du dentifrice. Rachel remplit son gobelet d'eau et se rinça la bouche.

« Hows, comment elles sont mes dents ? » lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant grand la bouche.

« Elles sont parfaites, Rach. » Elle lui tendit sa brosse à cheveux violette et lui tourna le dos. « Tu sais que les dents ne sont pas bien nettoyées si tu les brosses moins de trois minutes. »

« Nan. » Rachel rigola. « Sinon t'as plein de batteries qui sont pas gentilles. »

« Bactéries. » corrigea-t-il gentiment. House adressa un sourire en coin à Wilson, qui oublia toute raison d'être agacé en les regardant. House avait délicatement rassemblé ses cheveux bruns et les avait étalés sur son avant-bras pour les brosser. C'était mignon – si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il associerait _House_ avec le mot _mignon_...

« Okay. » dit-il en se levant. « Plus qu'à faire pipi. » Il sortit de la salle de bains avec Wilson sur les talons et ferma la porte. Alors que l'oncologue s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer à quel point Rachel était adorable, son téléphone sonna. « C'est Cuddy. » lui fit-il savoir en décrochant. « Hey. ...Bien sûr que non, tu es une grande fille. Où est-ce qu'il t'emmène ? »

Wilson l'observa. Ils semblaient aller bien, bien mieux que quelques jours auparavant quand House avait plus ou moins abandonné Cuddy à l'hôpital, même si ce n'était qu'une façade. Il savait que tous deux s'effondraient, mais ils s'en sortaient. Il était rassuré de les voir se comporter normalement l'un envers l'autre.

« Promis. A tout à l'heure. » Il raccrocha. Rachel ouvrit la porte. « Je t'ai pas entendue tirer la chasse. T'as tiré la chasse ? »

« Euh, j'ai oublié. » Elle revint sur ses pas, et se rappela de baisser la lunette des toilettes. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle à House, qui la suivit dans sa chambre. Wilson comprit qu'il n'était pas invité, mais il voulait tout de même souhaiter une bonne nuit à la fillette. Il les escorta jusqu'à la porte.

« Tu me fais pas de bisou ? » demanda-t-il avec une moue triste. Rachel s'élança vers lui et il se baissa pour qu'elle embrasse sa joue.

« Bonne nuit Tonton Wilson ! »

« Bonne nuit, Rachel. » Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, non sans agacer House.

« Je viens de les brosser. » Un sourire aux lèvres, Wilson s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais ne put résister à la tentation de jeter un œil dans la pièce. House avait soulevé Rachel et la serrait contre lui – le câlin de bonne nuit, probablement. Il lui dit que sa mère rentrerait trop tard pour la voir mais qu'elle serait là quand elle se réveillerait.

« Je veux Maman. » objecta Rachel, la lèvre tremblotante. House savait exactement ce qui l'attendait. Il y était habitué. Rachel était une grande fille, mais parfois il lui était impossible de s'endormir sans sa maman. C'était arrivé quelque fois quand il la gardait le soir. Il avait toujours réussi à la calmer, mais ces jours-ci, Cuddy n'était pas très présente pour sa fille. Elle ne l'avait pas vue pendant plus d'une semaine. Maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, bien que Cuddy fût toujours d'accord pour jouer avec elle, c'était House qui lui faisait prendre son bain et qui l'emmenait à l'école – mais après ce qui leur était arrivé, pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

Il lui caressa le dos. « Tu la verras demain. » promit-il. « Elle sera là quand tu te réveilleras. »

Et voilà – elle commença à pleurer. « Veux lui parler ! »

Il y réfléchit pendant une seconde. « D'accord, et si on lui donnait un coup de téléphone ? » Rachel hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. House appela Wilson, lui demanda de lui apporter le fixe. Le combiné dans la main, il composa le numéro de Cuddy avant de le tendre à Rachel, qui s'assit sur son lit. House resta à ses côtés, la regarda se calmer peu à peu en écoutant sa mère. Au bout d'une minute, elle lui rendit le téléphone et se recroquevilla sous la couverture.

Il s'excusa auprès de Cuddy de l'avoir dérangée, puis accepta de préparer un verre de lait chaud pour Rachel. « Je reviens avec ton lait dans une seconde. » dit-il à l'enfant, embrassant le haut de sa tête. Cela lui prit peu de temps. Rachel l'avala d'un trait et s'installa dans son lit, prête à s'endormir.

« Bonne nuit Rach. » murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce.

« Bonne nuit Hows. » Il éteignit la lumière, laissa la porte entrouverte.

« On se boit une bière pendant que tu me racontes les derniers ragots de l'hôpital ? » proposa-t-il à son ami.

Wilson sourit. « Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

><p>« Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demanda Cuddy une fois que Pete se fût installé derrière le volant.<p>

Il haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Comme tu veux. » Il démarra le moteur. Sa voiture était ancienne – il avait suspendu un sapin parfumé à son rétroviseur, mais l'arôme de pin ne recouvrait pas complètement l'odeur caractéristique des vieux véhicules. Cuddy repensa à la voiture de House, la vieille Dodge dont il s'était finalement débarrassé en emménageant avec elle. Excepté une couverture étalée sur la banquette arrière, Pete n'y avait disposé aucun effet personnel, pas même de la petite monnaie ou des vieux tickets de caisse. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas regarder dans la boite à gants.

« Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas sortie en centre-ville. Emmène-moi dans ton restaurant préféré. »

« Très bien, tes désirs sont des ordres. » Il se tourna brièvement vers elle pour lui offrir un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Chinois ? Italien ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas un restaurant que tu préfères par-dessus tout ? »

« En fait, je ne suis cuisine pas. » expliqua-t-il. « Ou peu. Je ne mange que de la nourriture à emporter. J'ai essayé tous les restaurants du coin, c'est pour ça que j'ai un préféré par catégorie. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Intéressant. Je ne cuisine pas non plus, je risque de vouloir cette liste. »

« Oh, je sais pas. » plaisanta-t-il. « Elle a été pénible à établir. »

Elle gloussa. « Je comprends, moi aussi je déteste manger. »

« Non, vraiment. J'en ai mangé, de la merde. » Elle rit. « Il y avait ce restaurant italien, qui a fermé maintenant. Leurs spaghettis étaient littéralement croustillants. Et ils osaient s'appeler un restaurant italien. » Il secoua la tête. « On déconne pas avec les spaghettis. »

« En parlant de ça, j'ai récemment appris à faire des spaghettis. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne cuisinais pas ? »

« Si, j'ai une fille. Il faut bien que je cuisine. Mais c'est rarement mangeable, alors la plupart du temps je laisse House s'en occuper. » Il acquiesça. « Il fait des spaghettis incroyables ! »

« Même moi je ne fais pas de spaghettis ! » Ils rirent. « Ça a du être un bond de géant pour toi. »

« T'as pas idée. Tu savais qu'il fallait les remuer quand ils sont dans l'eau ? »

« Faut mettre les spaghettis dans de l'eau ? » Elle rit. « Non, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle songea brièvement qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis Mary.

« Hey, tu veux manger des spaghettis ? » lui demanda Pete.

« Je ne sais pas, j'en ai mangé il y a deux jours. »

« Ah, j'admets que c'est important de manger équilibré, mais tout de même. Les meilleurs spaghettis de Princeton ! »

« Dis pas ça, t'as pas encore goûté aux miens. » Il eut un petit rire. « D'accord. D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle finalement.

« Va pour des spaghettis ! » Ils avaient déjà atteint le centre de Princeton. « C'est à deux rues d'ici. »

Cuddy prêta enfin attention aux rues qui l'entouraient et fronça les sourcils. Aucun des bâtiments ne lui semblait familier. « On est où ? »

« Euh, Lyndale Avenue. Ça fait longtemps que tu vis à Princeton ? »

Elle ricana nerveusement tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient. « Quinze ans. »

« Donc tu ne mentais pas en disant que tu n'étais pas allée en centre-ville depuis des années. »

« Je connais à peu près les rues autour de Baker Street. » dit-elle. « C'est pas rien ! »

« Hum, Baker Street, voyons voir. Pas beaucoup de restaurants dans ce coin-là. »

« Tais-toi ! » Elle frappa gentiment son bras avant de rire. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle savourait ce bien-être. Passer du temps avec un ami qui ne la considérait pas comme la pauvre femme qui venait de perdre son enfant allait être revigorant. « Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de sortir, avec mon travail. »

« Tu es doyenne de médecine, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. C'est exigeant. » Pete se garait devant le restaurant. « Mais j'adore mon travail. Je ne pourrais jamais en changer. »

« Ils ont dû prendre bien soin de toi samedi dernier. » répondit-il, parlant plus fort pour s'assurer qu'elle l'entendait en quittant le véhicule.

« Oui, vraiment. Ils m'ont recousue. »

« Je peux voir ? » demanda Pete en s'avançant vers elle. Elle hocha la tête, tressaillit quand il toucha son visage du bout de ses doigts et repoussa une mèche brune pour examiner la fine ligne de croix noirs qui s'étendait à la lisière de sa chevelure. « C'est impeccable. » Elle sentit son souffle balayer ses lèvres.

« C'est House. » lâcha-t-elle. « Il, euh, mes sutures se sont ouvertes à la maison. Il m'a recousue. »

Pete plongea son regard dans le sien. « Eh bien, je suis content de savoir que tu vas mieux. » Elle cligna des yeux. Il finit par sourire et l'emmena vers l'entrée du restaurant, prenant soin de lui tenir la porte. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin. Le restaurant était plutôt petit et calme, intime. Les lumières étaient tamisées et les nappes d'un magnifique rouge profond. Cuddy s'assit en face de Pete avec un sourire conquis. Ils commandèrent chacun une assiette de spaghettis bolognaise. Pete insista pour lui offrir une bouteille de Chianti.

Attendant d'être servis, ils reprirent leur conversation. « Tu cours souvent ? » lui demanda Cuddy en grignotant du pain à l'ail. « C'est délicieux ! » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tous les jours, environ. »

Elle le regarda. « C'est courageux. »

Pete haussa les épaules. « C'est comme ça que je vais travailler. Ma bibliothèque n'est qu'à deux kilomètres de chez moi. Si j'ai la flemme je prends mon vélo. Je ne suis pas très fan de voitures. » Elle acquiesça. « Et toi ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai commencé à jouer au tennis une fois par semaine au lycée, et j'ai continué jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon poste. Puis j'ai commencé à courir une à deux fois par semaine parce que c'était beaucoup plus pratique, et malheureusement le temps a fini par manquer. » répondit-elle. « Puis j'ai dû arrêter complètement le sport pendant quelques mois. » Il ne demanda pas pourquoi et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. « Et maintenant je me remets doucement à mes séances de yoga quotidiennes. J'espère perdre un peu de poids, en fait. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es très belle comme ça. » Ses yeux se promenèrent discrètement le long de sa silhouette.

Elle sourit. « C'est parce que je rentre mon ventre. » Ils rirent. Enfin, un serveur leur apporta leurs assiettes de pâtes et leur servit élégamment un verre de vin à chacun. Pete leva immédiatement le sien. « Aux nouvelles amitiés. » Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Cuddy. Ils burent une gorgée, leurs bouches s'imprégnant de l'arôme acide et légèrement fruité du vin.

« C'est meilleur avec de la nourriture. » la rassura Pete. Elle gloussa.

« Voyons ce que ça donne. » Elle poignarda le tas de spaghettis et fit habilement tourner sa fourchette, attentive à ne pas enrouler trop de pâte autour du couvert. Ses yeux se fermèrent spontanément quand elle goûta aux pâtes. Les tomates explosèrent dans sa bouche et les spaghettis fondaient sur sa langue.

« Tu vois ce que je voulais dire ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Les meilleurs de Princeton. »

« Je vois. Je le _sens_. » acquiesça-t-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin. C'était tout simplement divin. « J'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. »

« Je dîne toujours à ce restaurant quand j'ai eu une dure journée. » ajouta-t-il entre deux bouchées. « Y a vraiment rien de mieux qu'un bon repas pour se détendre. »

Elle en dévora une autre bouchée. « Quand est-ce que ça a ouvert ? C'est bizarre que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de ce restaurant. »

Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. « Il y a six mois, quelque chose comme ça. » Elle acquiesça en silence, continua de manger. « Je vais te laisser finir. » Cuddy rit.

« Merci pour le vin, d'ailleurs. Ça fait toute la différence. »

« Je t'en prie. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Est-ce que tu as sur ta liste un restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir pas loin de Baker Street – ne ris pas. » s'interrompit-elle en voyant un large sourire étirer ses lèvres minces. « C'est un endroit vraiment sympa si tu es amateur de blues. »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. »

« Leurs œufs au plat sont bons. » Enième bouchée. « Leurs pancakes aussi. »

« Je n'y suis pas encore allé. Mais oui, j'aime bien le blues, même si mon truc c'est plutôt le jazz. »

Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui, un bout de spaghetti dépassant de sa bouche. « Toi aussi ? » Ils rirent. « Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? »

« Miles Davis et John Coltrane, principalement. Et toi ? »

« Plutôt du free jazz, mais j'apprécie Coltrane de temps en temps. »

Leur conversation ne prit fin qu'avec leur repas. Cuddy s'enfonça dans sa chaise, complètement rassasiée.

« Bon, c'était pas mauvais. » conclut-elle. Pete eut un petit rire. « Tu prends un dessert ? »

« Non, plus faim. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? » proposa-t-il après avoir longuement inspiré. « C'est moi qui offre. »

Cuddy hésita une seconde. Ils étaient seulement censés dîner ensemble. House s'inquiéterait si elle mettait trop de temps à rentrer.

Oh, tant pis, décida-t-elle. Elle avait mérité de s'amuser un peu.

Elle accepta avec un sourire.

Cuddy paya le repas et Pete la bouteille de vin, puis ils quittèrent le restaurant. Tandis qu'ils se rendaient au bar – à pied, puisque l'établissement ne se situait qu'à une rue de là – Cuddy composa le numéro de House – il avait le droit de savoir où elle allait.

« Hey. » la salua-t-il. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner.

« House, hey. Pete m'invite à boire un verre. » annonça-t-elle non sans hésitation. « Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, tu es une grande fille. » Seulement un soupçon de ton accusateur. Ça aurait pu être pire. « Où est-ce qu'il t'emmène ? »

Elle dut se tourner vers Pete. « Hum, comment ça s'appelle, déjà ? Beckett's, ça s'appelle Beckett's. »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Non, moi non plus. C'est en centre-ville. Il dit qu'il y va souvent. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Okay. »

« Okay. » Silence. « Comment s'est passé ta soirée ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise de ne pas entendre sa fille sautiller à proximité du diagnosticien et demander à qui il parlait. « Rachel est déjà couchée ? »

« Ça s'est très bien passé. Elle a mangé un bol de nouilles et une banane frite. Elle s'endormait devant le film, Dieu merci. On n'a pas été obligés de tout se farcir. » Elle gloussa. « On est en train de la coucher. »

« D'accord. » Elle sourit. « Embrasse Rachel pour moi. »

« Promis. A tout à l'heure. » Il lui envoya un bisou bruyant à travers le combiné et elle rit.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, son téléphone se mit à sonner. « Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle avant de jeter un œil à l'écran. « C'est la maison. Ça t'embête si je – »

« Non, non, bien sûr. » la coupa-t-il gentiment. Elle appuya sur le bouton vert.

« Allô ? »

« Maman ! » répondit une Rachel en sanglots.

« Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine tandis que toutes sortes de scénarios variés se précipitaient dans sa tête, chacun plus cauchemardesque que les autres. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Veux pas dormir. »

Elle réprima un soupir de soulagement. « Oh, chérie. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je veux toi. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Mais tu as House et Tonton Wilson. Tout va bien. »

« Maismoijeveuxtoi ! » lâcha la petite fille.

Cuddy plissa les lèvres. « Je suis désolée, ma puce. Je suis désolée de ne pas être là. Je te promets que je serai là demain matin. C'est moi qui te réveillerai, je te ferai prendre ton bain, je te préparerai ton petit-déjeuner et je t'emmènerai à l'école. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Rachel renifla bruyamment. Au moins, elle avait cessé de pleurer. « Mais maintenant tu dois être gentille et aller te coucher. » reprit Cuddy d'une voix douce. « Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Sèche tes larmes, ma puce. » Elle aurait voulu être chez elle pour le faire elle-même, son pouce caressant la joue de sa fille. « House va t'apporter un verre de lait. Je serai là demain, je te le promets. Je t'aime. Maman t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura Rachel d'une petite voix endormie.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

« Hey, désolé. » s'excusa alors House. « J'ai pas réussi à la calmer cette fois. »

« C'est pas grave House. Tu peux lui faire chauffer du lait ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Merci. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle soupira, se demanda combien de fois Rachel avait pleuré devant sa nounou ou devant House pendant qu'elle travaillait tard.

Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à réclamer sa mère ainsi.

Elle allait avoir besoin d'un verre.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>


	43. Chapter 42

Bonjour bonjour! Voici, au bout de **seulement** (seulement!) un mois (haha) le 42e chapitre de cette fic. *roulement de tambour*

Malheureusement... Comme certains le savent certainemenent, je passe mon bac cette année, et je suis un petit peu surchargée de boulot en ce moment, et donc je ne pourrai pas écrire (pas assez pour faire un chapitre en tout cas) pendant deux mois. Voilà voilà. J'en suis tout à fait désolée.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews de la dernière fois, et à très vite :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>« Je peux te ramener chez toi, si tu préfères. » offrit Pete d'un air penaud.<p>

« Non, ça ira. » répondit-elle, concentrée sur ses chaussures. « C'est une grande fille. »

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« Trois ans. Tu as des enfants ? »

« Non. »

Silence. Cuddy sentit un frisson ramper le long de son corps et tressaillit, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches.

« J'ai toujours voulu des enfants. » prit-elle la parole. « Depuis que je suis jeune. A cause de certaines circonstances, j'ai mis des années à me décider à adopter. Et je ne suis pas suffisamment présente pour Rachel. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Je rentre tard. » reprit-elle, se tournant enfin vers Pete. « Elle est surtout avec House ou avec la baby-sitter. Pas avec moi. Même ma mère me dit que je ne suis jamais avec elle. Avant que je l'adopte, House m'avait dit que je ferais une mauvaise mère. Il ne le pensait pas, mais... » Sa voix s'estompa. Elle expira. « Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça. »

« Tout d'abord, arrête de t'excuser comme ça. Tu peux m'embêter avec tout ce que tu veux. » Elle sourit timidement. « Et je pense que tu es une excellente mère, du peu que j'ai vu. Tu avais l'air tellement préoccupée, au téléphone. C'est pas important que vous passiez peu de temps ensemble, tant que c'est de bons moments. » Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste. Il lui caressa le dos affectueusement, laissa un moment s'écouler avec de reprendre. « J'ai six frères et sœurs, et je suis le second. Mes parents n'ont très vite plus eu beaucoup de temps à m'accorder. Mais quand on était ensemble, on s'amusait énormément. C'étaient des parents parfaits. »

Cuddy s'imprégna de ses mots. Peut-être qu'il avait raison – elle voulait croire qu'il avait raison, en tout cas. Elle adorait passer du temps avec Rachel, et elle était impliquée dans sa vie. Peut-être que cela suffisait – même si elle devait bien admettre qu'elle devait faire des efforts quant à la quantité de temps qu'elle accordait à Rachel. « Merci, Pete. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Pete lui ouvrit la porte du bar et la laissa entrer. L'établissement était décoré de vieux meubles, tous en bois sombre. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une demie douzaine de clients savourant leurs boissons sans un mot, deux d'entre eux jouant au billard. Cuddy se sentit immédiatement comme chez elle. Ils s'installèrent sur des tabourets et furent accueillis par le barman, un type chauve dont les muscles étaient asphyxiés par un tee-shirt blanc.

« Stan, je te présente Liz. »

Elle lui tendit sa main avec un sourire. « Enchantée. »

« Les amis de Pete sont mes amis. » Pete commanda un verre de brandy et Cuddy, un de whisky.

« Six frères et sœurs. » reprit-elle, désireuse d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Ça devait être plutôt bruyant. »

Il rit. « Oh, c'était bruyant. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu être bibliothécaire. On habitant en face d'une bibliothèque et j'y allais tous les jours pour faire mes devoirs, mais je restais plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'adorais cet endroit. Le calme, tu sais. » Cuddy hocha la tête. « Les lecteurs concentrés sur leur travail. Tous ces livres. Les bibliothèques sont des endroits très stimulants. »

« Je suis d'accord. Quand j'étais à la fac, j'y passais des nuits entières à réviser. J'adore les bibliothèques la nuit. »

« C'est calme. »

« Oui. C'est tellement paisible. »

« On est seul, mais – »

« On n'est pas isolé. » acheva-t-elle. Ils acquiescèrent tandis que leurs esprits se rencontraient. « Sauf quand il y a des étudiants qui baisent dans les toilettes. » ajouta-t-elle. Pete éclata de rire. Elle sirota sa boisson tranquillement, savourant la chaleur de l'alcool le long de sa gorge.

« Heureusement, ça dure pas longtemps. »

« Non. » rit-elle. « Où est ta bibliothèque ? »

« Pas à côté de Baker Sreet, j'en ai peur. » Elle eut un petit rire. « C'est une minuscule bibliothèque. Très accueillante. On n'est que deux employés et ma collègue travaille à temps partiel l'après-midi et le samedi toute la journée. » Cuddy acquiesça. « Tu devrais passer nous voir, un de ces jours. Je te ferai faire le tour de la boutique. Enfin, plus précisément, je te laisserai parcourir la pièce des yeux. »

Elle sourit et se mit à tripoter son verre. « Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle s'extirpa de sa rêverie. « Rien. J'ai rencontré House à la librairie quand j'étais à la fac. Dès que je croisais une étagère de livres, je pensais à lui. Je n'ai pas beaucoup remis les pieds dans une bibliothèque depuis que j'ai eu mon doctorat. »

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Pete, stupéfait.

Elle secoua la tête – même si c'était relativement vrai. « En fait ça ne fait que deux ans, en comptant une séparation qui a duré deux semaines. »

« Plutôt compliqué, comme relation. » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

« Plutôt. Et toi ? » demanda Cuddy, dans l'espoir de détourner le sujet. « Tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » Il frotta sa nuque. « Non, je cherche cette personne spéciale depuis longtemps mais je ne l'ai pas encore rencontrée. »

« Je te comprends. » Elle comprenait même parfaitement. Cette routine d'aventures d'un soir insignifiantes et de rancards sans lendemains avait duré des années, alors que House se trouvait devant son nez tout ce temps-là... « J'espère que tu trouveras cette personne. »

« Moi aussi. » Il la regarda dans les yeux longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle remua nerveusement. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit. » reprit-il. « Une bibliothèque est un hôpital pour l'esprit. »

« Je passerai voir. » Elle sourit avant d'avaler son whisky. « Il se fait tard. Je devrais rentrer. »

Pete acquiesça et laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir. « Garde la monnaie. » dit-il au barman. « Bonne soirée, Stan. »

Stan leur adressa un signe de la main. Ils marchèrent calmement vers la voiture. Une fois assis, Pete lui proposa de choisir parmi ses CD de jazz. Ils écoutèrent sans un mot les trompettes, saxophones et percussions tandis que les rues se succédaient devant le pare-brise. Une fois arrivés devant chez Cuddy, Pete attendit la fin du morceau pour éteindre le moteur.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Pete. »

« Moi aussi. » Ils se sourirent.

Cuddy tira sur les pans de son manteau, se saisit de la poignée et entrouvrit la portière. L'éclat du plafonnier l'aveugla pendant un bref instant. « Merci pour le verre. »

« Merci pour le repas. »

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. »

Ils se souriaient, et une seconde plus tard il l'embrassait. Lorsque ses lèvres atterrirent sur les siennes, elle fut trop choquée pour réagir. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, ne vit que ses paupières closes. Sa bouche inconnue se pressa délicatement et brièvement contre la sienne. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et, par réflexe, Cuddy ouvrit la bouche. Quand cette langue étrangère toucha la sienne et que sa main se fraya un chemin sous son manteau pour toucher son épaule, l'anormalité de la situation la frappa et elle le repoussa. Pete la regarda, puis baissa les yeux. Il ne semblait pas surpris; seulement lugubre et chagriné.

« Je devrais y aller. » dit-elle en se saisissant de la poignée.

« Attends. » lâcha-t-il. Elle soupira et appuya son flanc contre le siège, mais ne lâcha pas la porte. « Je suis vraiment désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, et elle savait qu'il était sincère. Cuddy se tourna vers lui à moitié et fixa des yeux la rue qui s'étendait devant elle.

« On est simplement amis, Pete. Je suis avec House. »

S'en suivit un court silence. « Tu ne semble pas très heureuse, avec lui. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il fait la tête parce que je suis sortie avec toi. »

« Pourquoi il fait la tête ? Il doit te laisser vivre ta vie ! » s'insurgea-t-il. « Tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plaît ! »

Sa déclaration ne fit que la hérisser. « Tu n'en sais rien. » asséna-t-elle d'un ton sec, ses yeux rivés dans les siens. « Il n'est pas comme ça. »

Pete baissa les yeux, mais il n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Elle devait bien l'admettre – House avait semblé possessif avant de la laisser partir pour la soirée. Et elle comprenait. Il voulait marquer son territoire. Il lui faisait confiance, et elle le savait, mais elle était vulnérable – et c'était une des raisons pour lesquels elle avait laissé Pete l'embrasser pendant une seconde. Ils traversaient une période difficile, et elle pourrait se laisser distraire par un beau jeune homme tel que Pete, si ce dernier y mettait du sien. Et cela ne pouvait pas arriver, parce que House était aussi vulnérable qu'elle. Cuddy s'éloignant de lui le détruirait. House n'était ni étouffant, ni violent. Et elle refusait de laisser quiconque croire cela.

« Je l'aime. » Pete leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa. « C'est même plus que ça. » dit-elle après un instant de réflexion. L'amour ne décrivait pas tout à fait ses sentiments pour lui. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, quasiment. Si l'amour signifiait lui confier sa vie sans hésiter, vouloir être à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans les meilleurs et les plus durs moments, alors oui – c'était plus que de l'amour. Elle lui était dévouée sans limites. « Je le connais depuis plus de vingt ans. On a mis tellement de temps à se mettre ensemble, et ça a été très douloureux. J'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. Je sais que je ne peux être qu'avec lui. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit. Son regard se porta vers ses pieds, conscient qu'il ne pouvait briser un lien aussi fort – ou même s'en approcher.

« On n'est pas très heureux en ce moment parce qu'on est en deuil, Pete. » expliqua-t-elle calmement.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. « Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ? »

« Ne m'embrasse plus. » proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit.

« Okay. »

« Okay. » Ils sourirent. L'atmosphère se détendit considérablement, et ils s'autorisèrent à expirer la tension qui s'était accumulée. « Bon, il est tard. » annonça-t-elle en poussant la portière. « Rentre bien. »

« Bonne nuit, Lisa. »

« Bonne nuit. A bientôt. » lui dit-elle en refermant la portière. Elle lui fit signe à travers la vitre et le regarda s'éloigner.

Avec un bruyant soupir, elle se dirigea machinalement vers sa porte d'entrée. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Pas un bruit. Elle abandonna ses chaussures sur le sol, son sac et son manteau sur un meuble, se délesta de ses bas et se rendit dans la salle de bains, vérifiant au passage que Rachel dormait paisiblement. Elle releva sa jupe, baissa sa culotte, s'assit sur les toilettes et pleura. Pas de torrents de larmes ni de grands sanglots, seulement quelques gouttes salées s'égarant sur ses joues – au vu du résultat de son rendez-vous avec Nolan, elle était surprise d'être encore physiquement capable de pleurer.

Pourquoi rien n'était-il facile en ce moment ?

La sensation étrangère de la langue de Pete parfumée de brandy subsistait dans sa bouche et elle fut saisie d'une brève nausée. Elle enleva ses bijoux, ses vêtements et enfila sa chemise de nuit, se dépêcha de se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'elle cracha le dentifrice dans l'évier, le goût étranger persistait encore sur sa langue. Elle opta pour un second brossage, se nettoya le visage minutieusement, et éteignit la lumière. Elle atteignit son côté du lit à tâtons, et y trouva le bras de House. Elle plissa les yeux. Il était endormi, étalé sur le dos, son membre supérieur tendu mollement vers elle. Depuis leur première nuit, c'était devenu leur position habituelle pour dormir. Il la laissait se blottir dans le creux de son bras. Le fait que ce fut devenu une habitude naturelle pour eux deux vola un sourire à sa mine résolument attristée.

Aussi discrètement que possible, elle se faufila sous les draps et se recroquevilla sur le côté, son dos tourné vers lui.

Au moment où elle se fut installée, il bascula sur son flanc et entoura sa taille d'un bras possessif.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Il était éveillé depuis tout ce temps-là.

« House. »

« Shh. » l'interrompit-il avant même qu'elle ne finisse de prononcer son nom. Elle soupira. Silence.

« Tu sais. » Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était probablement pas difficile de déduire ce qui s'était passé, de toute façon. Elle plaisait à Pete, elle s'était brossé les dents deux fois, et elle était distante par rapport à House. « Tu nous épiais ? »

« J'ai oublié mes pilules dans la cuisine. Quand je suis allé les chercher, j'ai entendu la voiture se garer. » Elle hocha la tête. Peu lui importait s'il disait la vérité ou non. Ce n'était pas leur souci le plus grave.

« Juste pour que tu saches, je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'est lui qui – »

« Je sais. Je t'ai vu le repousser. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se tordit le cou pour pouvoir le regarder. « Alors pourquoi – »

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. » la coupa-t-il doucement. Perplexe, elle le fixa un instant et bascula pour lui faire face. « J'ai bien envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, ceci dit. »

Cuddy laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupée. »

« Tu lui as mis ton poing dans la gueule ? »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Non. Mais il ne va plus me faire des avances. »

House hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire fier, sa main caressant ses cheveux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans un mot.

« Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué ? » murmura-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle se sentait vide. Marre de tout. « Pourquoi il m'a embrassée ? Je – » Sa gorge se serra.

House la prit dans ses bras et la pressa contre lui. « Viens. » Tandis qu'il entrelaçait ses jambes avec les siennes, elle enfouit son nez contre sa poitrine et entoura son dos d'un de ses bras. Il embrassa tendrement le haut de son crâne. Elle ne se permit pas de verser une seule larme et, bercée par ses caresses sur sa tête, elle s'endormit lentement, le serrant fermement contre elle.

Il ne réussit pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée cette nuit-là. Il entendait ses petits gémissements ponctuer sa nuit agitée, voyait la mine tourmentée gravée sur ses traits, et il était trop en colère pour s'endormir.

Il savait que Cuddy avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie qui ne se sentait pas désolé, qui ne la prenait pas avec des pincettes. Quelqu'un qui la distrairait de Mary. Cela lui ferait autant de bien que d'en parler avec Nolan. C'est pourquoi il s'était tu à propos de Pete, à ses dépens. Il comprenait qu'il avait beau désapprouver cette nouvelle relation, c'était pour le bien de Cuddy et il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Mais maintenant que Pete avait franchi une limite, l'avait embrassée et fait pleurer, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

* * *

><p><em>House s'essuie les mains avec le torchon et se dirige vers le salon, recule d'un pas lorsqu'il se souvient d'éteindre la lumière dans la cuisine. Depuis le pas de la porte, il observe Cuddy sans un mot, assise sur le canapé, ses pieds posés sur la table basse, un plaid drapé sur ses jambes et un roman dans les mains. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et lui adresse un sourire, avant de se replonger dans son livre. Quelques années plus tôt, il ne se serait jamais imaginé ici. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être seul, mais il aimait son style de vie; son whisky, ses pilules, ses émissions de télé-réalité, glander en pyjama, jouer du piano jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil vers elle pour savoir qu'il est habitué à cette vie domestique – et qu'il l'apprécie.<em>

_« Tu m'as dit que tu avais mal au dos. » Malgré le fait qu'elle ait coincé un coussin contre sa chute de reins, elle remue de temps à autre, incapable de trouver une position confortable._

_Elle le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes. « Oui, probablement parce qu'il soutient le poids d'un bébé depuis plusieurs mois. »_

_« Et le poids de ton cul depuis... depuis que je te connais. »_

_Elle secoue la tête. « Comment va ton dos ? Ton ego doit t'aplatir la colonne vertébrale. »_

_« Très drôle. » Il lu fait signe de se lever. « Viens là. »_

_« Je veux pas bouger. » dit-il avec un soupir. « Je suis bien ici. Je bougerai plus jamais. »_

_« Tu ne le regretteras pas. Allez, viens ! » insiste-t-il, non sans lui rappeler un petit enfant._

_Elle le regarde. Comme d'habitude, elle ne peut rien lui refuser. « J'espère pour toi que je ne le regretterai pas. »_

_A contrecœur, elle pose son livre et ses lunettes sur la table, s'appuie sur le meuble pour se lever, et avance vers lui en se dandinant. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et la pousse gentiment dans le couloir._

_« Où tu m'emmènes ? » demande-t-elle, tout bas, pour ne pas réveiller Rachel._

_« C'est l'heure du bain. » déclare House solennellement._

_Ils entrent dans la salle de bains. « Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec toi. » le prévient-elle._

_« Je sais. Tu te souviens comme ça s'est fini, la dernière fois qu'on a essayé ? » Il ferme la porte, boite vers la baignoire et ouvre les robinets. « Je vais te masser le dos. »_

_« Eh bien, dans ce cas... » Elle se dépêche de se débarrasser de son pull, tandis qu'il verse dans le bain la première bouteille qui lui tombe sous la main. _

_« Mais si tu veux qu'on s'envoie en l'air après, ça me pose pas de problèmes. » Il sourit, la détaille ostensiblement du regard. « Je ne me lasse jamais. » dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Cuddy suit son regard – sa poitrine. Enfin, ses seins énormes, débordant d'un soutien-gorge tout aussi énorme, parcourus de grosses veines bleues. _

_« Quoi, ça? »_

_« 'Ça' ? Cuddy, c'est la plus belle paire de seins que j'aie jamais vue ! » Elle s'assoit sur les toilettes et commence à se délester de son pantalon. « Et j'ai vu beaucoup de paires de seins. »_

_« Ça ne me surprend pas. Ils sont peut-être très beaux, mais surtout très douloureux. »_

_« Tu veux que je te les masse ? » Ses sourcils frétillent. Cuddy sourit._

_« Ça dépendra de comment tu t'en sors avec mon dos. Tu te déshabilles ou je dois le faire moi-même ? »_

_« Fais-le toi-même. » Ses yeux scintillent d'excitation; Cuddy lève les siens au ciel. « Tu peux rester enceinte pour toujours ? » Elle n'a pas que des beaux seins – ses cheveux sont plus denses, ses boucles tombent en cascade entre ses omoplates, ses hanches se sont arrondies et, bien sûr, sa fille est nichée dans son ventre et leur rappelle de temps en temps sa présence avec des petits coups de pieds. Cuddy irradie de bonheur – elle illumine tout le quartier. Elle est tellement belle que, parfois, il n'ose pas la regarder._

_« Non, je suis assez impatiente de la rencontrer. » dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur son ventre. Elle le caresse amoureusement et sourit – House en meurt presque. Quand elle se tourne vers lui, il continue à la fixer, quasiment en train de baver._

_« Prends une photo, ça durera plus longtemps. » le taquine-t-elle._

_« Bonne idée. » A sa grande surprise, il quitte la pièce et elle l'entend fouiller dans un placard. Il revient avec un appareil photographique instantané dans les mains, qui semble aussi vieux que leurs années de fac – Cuddy se souvient l'avoir vu dans un carton de vieilleries qu'il avait apporté chez elle il y a quelques mois. House n'est pas du genre à prendre des photos pour immortaliser des moments importants. Il n'a pas dû prendre beaucoup de clichés, pense-t-elle. Peut-être même que l'appareil ne lui appartient pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester et cacher son visage, il appuie sur le déclencheur et un carré blanc sort de l'appareil. Il le secoue et sourit. « Toi, en sous-vêtements, assise sur les toilettes, avec ton pantalon autour des chevilles. » commente-t-il. « Je vais la garder au cas où j'aurais besoin d'user de chantage. »_

_« Tais-toi. » Elle fait la moue, tente de se débarrasser de son pantalon d'un coup de pied. Elle tente, encore, de se baisser, mais son gros ventre appuie sur ses cuisses. Elle soupire. House pose son Polaroid et s'assoit devant elle. « Tu sais quoi, je suis _vraiment_ impatiente de la rencontrer. » râle-t-elle. Puis, à son ventre, « Dépêche-toi de sortir. »_

_Il la libère de son pantalon. « Ça va pas te porter la poisse, de dire ça ? »_

_« Merde, t'as raison. » Elle noue ses bras autour de son cou afin de soulever ses hanches de la manière la moins gracieuse qui soit et de permettre à House de lui enlever sa culotte._

_« Ne sors pas. » dit-il à son bidon. « J'ai pas envie de changer tes couches. » Cuddy glousse. Il la débarrasse de ses chaussettes, mais elle le chasse d'une petite tape sur la main lorsqu'il s'approche de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Il fronce les sourcils._

_« Pas maintenant. » Les mains de Cuddy longent ses bras et trouvent le col de sa chemise. « Trop mal sans soutien-gorge. » explique-t-elle en déboutonnant tranquillement sa chemise._

_« J'ai vraiment rien contre l'idée de les masser. » Elle sourit._

_« On verra. » Sa chemise et son tee-shirt atterrissent par terre. « Tu sais, je ne me lasse pas non plus. » Elle contemple ses larges épaules, ses bras forts et sa poitrine robuste, ses dents mordillant un bout de sa lèvre._

_« Et t'as pas encore vu mon pénis. »_

_Elle frappe son épaule. « Quel gentleman ! »_

_« Ben oui, je viens de te retirer tes chaussettes. »_

_« Et ça te rend encore plus sexy. » Ils se regardent longuement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et se mette à rire. « La baignoire est bientôt pleine. » Ses yeux encore rivés dans les siens, il se lève et ferme le robinet._

_« Tu risques de tout faire déborder, avec ton cul d'éléphant. » observe-t-il._

_« Mon cul et ton – »_

_« Pénis. »_

_Elle sourit. « Ego. »_

_« T'as sourit. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Tandis qu'il se déshabille enfin, Cuddy se lève et aperçoit sa réflexion dans le miroir en dégrafant son soutien-gorge, qu'elle laisse tomber sur le carrelage. Elle place ses paumes sous son ventre et contemple les changements éphémères de son corps, aussi fascinée que curieuse. Même si elle s'est arrondie depuis des mois, elle remarque quelque chose de nouveau presque chaque jour. D'ailleurs, peut-être que son ventre est un petit peu plus gros que..._

_Elle entend le 'clic' de l'appareil photo. « Tu t'amuses, on dirait. » soupire-t-elle._

_« Oh, carrément. » Il pose l'appareil, lui prend la main et tire doucement sur son bras. Il s'installe dans la baignoire en premier, et elle attend qu'il soit assis confortablement pour s'appuyer sur ses mains et enjamber le bord de la baignoire. Une fois dans le bain, elle repose son dos contre son torse et soupire de bonheur. L'eau chaude apaise la moindre douleur tiraillant son corps. Ses yeux se ferment._

_« Plus tard. » chuchote-t-elle alors que ses grandes mains se posent sur ses épaules. Elle les prend et les place sur son ventre. « Là. » _

_Il entrelace ses doigts et s'autorise à se détendre. La main droite de Cuddy entoure sa cuisse et la masse délicatement. House déambule à travers la maison à longueur de journée pour s'occuper d'elle; il réveille Rachel et l'emmène à l'école, lui amène le petit-déjeuner au lit, dresse la table et fait la vaisselle. Aujourd'hui, il est même allé faire les courses, et hier, il a repassé le linge. Elle apprécie ses efforts, et souhaite le lui faire savoir. En guise de remerciement, il embrasse ses cheveux. Quelques minutes s'écoulent calmement. Puis il se saisit de son Polaroid et tend le bras pour que l'objectif soit tourné vers eux. _

_Cuddy ouvre un œil et soupire. « Je suis censée sourire ? »_

_« Ça va être l'une des rares photos de nous deux, alors je te le conseille, oui. » Elle cède et le laisse prendre sa photo. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se met à rire qu'il comprend qu'elle n'a _pas_ sourit. En effet, il secoue la photo, s'aperçoit qu'elle a ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et tiré la langue. « Sérieusement ? » gémit-il. « Tu te rends bien compte que je peux te noyer, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« J'ai trop peur. » Elle étouffe un gloussement._

_« Il faut qu'on recommence, de toute façon. Il manque la moitié de ma tête. »_

_Elle lui fait signe de lui donner l'appareil. « Brillant médecin célèbre dans le monde entier, incapable de cadrer une photo. »_

_« On verra comment le 'Docteur' Cuddy s'en sort. » répond-il en mimant les guillemets._

_« Tu te rends bien compte que je peux t'émasculer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit et appuie sur le bouton. Cette fois, ils sont tous les deux dans le cadre – mais House a fermé les yeux. « Sans rire ? » grogne-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il lui offre une moue innocente. « C'est la dernière que je prends. Je veux mon massage. »_

_« Bon, très bien. » Avant qu'elle n'appuie une fois de plus sur le déclencheur, il se penche vers elle, pose son menton sur son épaule et l'entoure de son bras. Sa démonstration d'affection, plutôt inhabituelle, étire ses lèvres en un large sourire._

_La photographie est parfaite._

_« Tu as la permission de me gratter le dos. » annonce Cuddy, tendant le cou vers lui. Il sourit, prend la photo. Elle ne la lui donne pas tant qu'il ne lui a pas offert un baiser en retour._

_« Tu es bien trop gentille. » Il pose la photo et trempe ses mains dans le bain, pour ensuite répandre l'eau chaude sur ses épaules. Elle lui tend une bouteille de lotion et il s'enduit les paumes d'huile d'amande. Il commence par frotter sa nuque, puis diverge vers ses épaules. Cuddy expire et se cambre, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Il plonge ses mains dans l'eau et se met à lui masser le bas du dos. Avec un gémissement guttural, elle se penche et s'accroche au bord de la baignoire, lui donne un meilleur accès. Il lui obéit volontiers et la masse tendrement, l'amenant rapidement dans un état proche de l'extase. A chaque caresse, elle sent chaque petite tension s'émousser. Enfin, elle se repose contre lui, soulagée. Il noue à nouveau ses doigts sur son ventre rond._

_« Tu as des mains incroyables. »_

_« Et c'est pas mon seul talent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle rit. « Je peux toucher tes seins, maintenant ? »_

_« Vas-y, amuse-toi. »_

_Contrairement à son habitude, il ne la touche pas d'une manière possessive ou lubrique, mais plutôt délicatement. Il sait qu'à cette étape de la grossesse, ses seins sont très sensibles et ses muscles tendus à force de porter tout ce poids. Il les soupèse tendrement, émerveillé par la façon dont ils remplissent ses paumes. Cependant, il doit bien l'avouer – il ne sait pas comment la toucher._

_« Montre-moi. » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille, avant de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou. Elle recouvre ses mains des siennes, dévie ses pouces vers la zone entre ses seins et ses aisselles. Elle ignore si c'est dû à ses hormones, à la douceur de ses caresses, ou aux deux combinés, mais elle trouve la situation incroyablement érotique. Elle se mord la lèvre, ses orteils se crispent tandis qu'une onde de chaleur palpite dans son bas-ventre – ce que House ne manque pas de remarquer._

_« T'es sensible à ce point-là ? » Il mordille son lobe d'oreille, ses pouces effleurent ses tétons. Elle gémit._

_« Tais-toi et fais-moi jouir. »_

_« Ce que tu peux être autoritaire. » Ses doigts décrivent des cercles autour de la pointe de ses seins. « Et tu sais bien que je dois faire attention à ta pression artérielle. »_

_Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Dans ce cas, je le ferai moi-même. »_

_Ses yeux sont d'un noir envoûtant et ses lèvres gonflées. Il ne peut pas lui résister._

_Il se penche pour l'embrasser voluptueusement, l'une de ses mains se glisse le long de son ventre et rencontre son mont de Vénus. Elle roule des hanches avec un gémissement, presse sa main contre son sexe. Il a à peine le temps de caresser son clitoris qu'elle est frappée par un orgasme aussi soudain que puissant, criant son plaisir dans sa bouche. Ses mains l'accompagnent jusqu'à sa redescente. Sa tête roule sur son épaule tandis qu'elle reprend son souffle._

_« Mon Dieu. » finit-elle par articuler._

_« Appelle-moi Greg. » Elle glousse. Cuddy ferme les yeux et prend le temps de s'en remettre. « Tu t'endors. » lui dit-il au bout d'un moment._

_« Peut-être bien. » marmonne-t-elle. Le sommeil la gagne et elle n'a pas envie de bouger. Elle n'a aucune raison de sortir du bain. Elle est entourée d'eau chaude et des bras de House. Les douleurs et les peurs n'existent plus. Que pourrait-elle demander de plus ?_

_« L'eau se refroidit. »_

_« Remets de l'eau chaude. »_

_« Il est tard. » Il embrasse son épaule._

_« Bon, d'accord. » Elle s'agrippe à la baignoire et, avec un effort herculéen, se hisse sur ses pieds. A peine sortie du bain, elle se dépêche de revêtir son peignoir. House la suit. _

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » lui annonce-t-il tandis qu'elle se sèche consciencieusement._

_« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop les surprises. » Elle enfile son soutien-gorge pour la nuit ainsi que son pantalon de pyjama._

_« Je crois que ça va te plaire. » Il s'empare de son tee-shirt avant elle et lui fait signe de lever les bras. Elle s'exécute et il fait glisser le vêtement le long de ses membres supérieures, puis jusqu'à ses hanches. Il s'empresse de s'habiller, puis ils se brossent les dents avant de se diriger vers la chambre._

_Cuddy plisse les paupières à la vue de l'énorme ver étalé sur son côté du lit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »_

_« C'est un coussin de grossesse. » Il prend sa main et l'emmène vers le lit. « Allez, essaie avant de critiquer. » Elle hésite, mais s'allonge sur le flanc._

_« Et comment c'est censé – »_

_« Mets ta tête sur ce bout-là. » Elle s'exécute. Une fois qu'elle est installée, l'étroit coussin est niché entre son ventre et le matelas, et trouve sa place entre ses deux cuisses. Il remplace efficacement les oreillers que Cuddy utilise depuis des semaines. A peine allongée, elle se sent à nouveau glisser vers l'inconscience._

_« Oh, mon Dieu. » soupire-t-elle._

_« Tu vois ? » Il exhibe un sourire fier. House la recouvre de la couverture, avale deux cachets d'ibuprofène pour la nuit et s'allonge en face d'elle. Elle le contemple tendrement._

_« Tu prends si bien soin de moi. »_

_« Nan, j'espère juste que tu me laisseras encore toucher tes seins. » Elle rit, et n'oppose plus aucune résistance à ses lourdes paupières. House éteint la lumière et l'embrasse pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<br>_


	44. Chapter 43

Bonjour bonjour!

Merci d'avoir attendu tout ce temps, si vous êtes encore là. (ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais rien posté que je n'avais plus rien dans le doc manager... La dèche quoi!) Et d'avoir lu, reviewé, tout ça tout ça, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :D  
>Maintenant que j'ai passé le bac (youpi youpi), j'espère vous pondre un autre chapitre avant ma rentrée en... PACES. (en d'autres termes, la mort très probable de ma vie sociale et de mon temps libre) Bref, les mises à jours se feront rares l'année prochaine, mais j'espère beaucoup avancer dans cette fic cet été.<p>

Bonne lecture et passez un excellent été!

* * *

><p>Ils se trouvèrent toujours enlacés lorsque le réveil sonna, six heures plus tard. House grogna sans souci d'articulation et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Cuddy qui, plus déterminée à se lever, éteignit le réveil et s'assit, posant ses pieds sur le sol. Avec réticence, il ouvrit les yeux et se frotta le visage.<p>

« Comment tu te sens ? » marmonna-t-il en caressant maladroitement son omoplate du dos de ses doigts.

« Mieux. » répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement heureuse, ou satisfaite, ou tout simplement bien, mais pour la première fois, elle voulait avancer. Elle était impatiente de consacrer du temps à sa fille et de remettre le passé à sa place – derrière elle. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire. « Je vais faire du yoga et préparer Rachel pour aller à l'école. »

« Je peux regarder ? Surtout si tu fais la position de la levrette. » dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« C'est la posture du dauphin. Et dans tes rêves. »

Il eut un sourire en coin. « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« On fait comme ça. » Elle prit sa main, l'embrassa et se leva. Il se concentra quelques minutes sur ses bruits matinaux – ses pas lents jusque dans la salle de bains, l'eau coulant dans le lavabo, son pyjama tombant par terre, le frottement du tee-shirt contre sa peau, le craquement de la latte de parquet dans le couloir quand elle se dirigea vers le salon. Quand il l'entendit entrer dans la chambre de Rachel, il était temps pour lui de commencer son propre rituel – s'asseoir, avaler des pilules, masser sa cuisse. Au fil des minutes, leur routine reprit sa place. Ils pourraient jurer qu'il se s'était rien passé, s'ils y croyaient assez fort.

Quand Rachel émergea de la salle de bains, une assiette de pancakes l'attendait dans la cuisine. Après s'être enthousiasmée des talents culinaires de House, elle lui raconta un rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit même – elle était tellement excitée que c'en était incompréhensible, puis ce fut au tour de Cuddy d'entrer dans la pièce, vêtue d'un élégant pantalon noir et d'un chemisier bleu ciel.

Il prit le temps de l'admirer. S'il faisait abstraction de ses vêtements décontractés, on aurait dit qu'elle se rendait à l'hôpital. Elle était belle et pleine d'assurance.

Elle récupérait sa vie.

Cuddy aida Rachel à se préparer, embrassa House sur les lèvres, et sortit avec sa fille, laissant le diagnosticien profiter d'un petit-déjeuner calme, comme tous les matins avant Mary.

Mais House n'allait pas si facilement se laisser duper par l'illusion d'une routine. Il avait beau le vouloir de toutes ses forces, la colère qui frémissait au creux de son estomac l'empêchait de se laisser bercer par des scènes quotidiennes. Il appela Wilson.

Leur journée fut simplement tranquille – ils n'auraient pu espérer mieux, au point où ils en étaient. Ils regardèrent la télévision, écoutèrent de la musique, allèrent chercher Rachel à l'école tous les deux, et dînèrent avant que House ne sorte avec Wilson.

Bien que Wilson fût au départ réticent à l'idée de tester un nouveau bar, ils se rendirent en centre-ville et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Après avoir parcouru la salle des yeux, House s'installa au bar, Wilson sur les talons. Le barman, un chauve qui portait un tee-shirt beaucoup trop petit, prit leur commande.

« Whiskey. »

« Une bière. » ajouta Wilson, quelque peu timidement. A peine leurs boissons étaient-elles en face d'eux que l'oncologue se mit à parler – House fit mine de l'écouter, lui offrit un commentaire ironique de temps à autre, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

Si Pete avait emmené Cuddy dans ce bar, c'était évidemment un endroit qu'il appréciait. De plus, un homme rejeté ne perdrait pas de temps avant d'avoir recours à l'alcool – Cuddy avait eu cet effet sur lui dans le passé, et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que Pete n'entre dans la salle et qu'il puisse faire face à l'homme qui avait _osé_ embrasser sa femme.

House finit par avaler le contenu de son verre. Wilson jacassait probablement à propos de l'hôpital ou de l'état d'esprit de Cuddy – ou même du sien. Il n'était pas capable d'écouter tout cela.

« Comment va Cuddy ? »

« Ça va. » répondit-il simplement, préférant oublier la force avec laquelle elle s'était accrochée à lui la nuit précédente.

« Elle n'était pas elle-même l'autre jour à l'hôpital, House. » Comme s'il l'ignorait. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait récupérer son poste quand elle voulait. Je sais qu'elle est forte, mais je me demande si elle pourra supporter le stress. Tout ça, ça a dû – »

« Wilson. » l'interrompit-il brusquement. « Je suis un petit peu occupé à me bourrer la gueule, là. »

Son ami y réfléchit. Il vivait avec Cuddy tous les jours; il ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau. De plus, la laisser passer la nuit à l'hôpital était son idée. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste se changer les idées. La mort de Mary devait lui peser lourd à lui aussi.

Il fit signe à Bruce Willis de les resservir.

Deux bouteilles de bière plus tard, Wilson se rendit aux toilettes, comme House s'y attendait.

C'est à ce moment précis que Pete entra le bar.

Sa colère bouillant dans sa poitrine, House posa brusquement deux billets sur le comptoir et se leva. C'est alors que Pete le remarqua, son visage manifestement figé par la nervosité.

« Docteur House. » essaya-t-il de dire, interrompu par le poing de House entrant en contact avec son arcade sourcilière. Le diagnosticien n'entendit pas le cri aigu de Wilson, l'avertissement de Bruce Willis, ou le silence soudain dans la salle, ses battements de cœur raisonnant dans ses oreilles. Il laissa à peine Pete tomber au sol, le saisit au collet et l'appuya contre la table de billard avant de le frapper au visage une nouvelle fois.

« Approche-toi encore une fois de ma femme et je te casse la mâchoire. » grogna-t-il.

« House. » intervint Wilson en lui saisissant le bras. Le regard de House s'attarda un instant sur son nez ensanglanté et son arcade fendue, puis tourna les talons.

« On se casse. » Wilson fit un pas avant de fouiller fébrilement dans son manteau. « J'ai payé. » lâcha House sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit-il une fois dehors.

House ne ralentit même pas. « Il a embrassé Cuddy. »

« Attends. Quoi ? »

« Ouais. »

Wilson dut accélérer le pas. « Et ça nécessitait un coup de poing ? »

« Deux. »

Son ami soupira. « Tu peux pas rentrer comme ça. »

« C'est bon. Je vais me calmer. »

« Ecoute, House. Je comprends que tu sois en colère – »

« Sans blague. »

« Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. »

« Alors fous-moi la paix ! » cria-t-il en se tournant vers lui. « J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Wilson. »

Et il reprit sa marche.

« Tu comptes faire le chemin à pied ? »

« Je trouverai un taxi. »

Et il disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>Rachel avait fait un petit caprice lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que House ne rentrerait pas avant qu'elle s'endorme, mais Cuddy avait réussi à la calmer avec quelques histoires et un câlin. Puisqu'il était encore tôt, Cuddy se fit couler un bain et but un verre de vin blanc. Elle éteignit toutes les lumières, s'allongea sous la couette et attendit.<p>

Elle s'ennuyait et elle ne parvenait pas à dormir sans lui.

Elle attendit, attendit, attendit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, suivie de ses pas irréguliers.

Cuddy alluma la lampe de chevet et l'attendit pendant qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste et de ses chaussures, prêtant une oreille très attentive aux sons familiers et réconfortants de House qui rentrait à la maison. Elle entendit alors le ronronnement du congélateur – hein ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

« Hey. » la salua-t-il en pressant une poche de glace sur ses doigts tuméfiés.

Il n'était pas saoul, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et il arborait cet air fier, comme quand il réussissait à lui faire approuver une procédure dangereuse, résolvait un cas, faisait capoter ses rencards, la prenait pas derrière, mais certainement pas quand il frappait un inconnu dans un bar.

« Tu te fous de moi. » dit-elle sèchement lorsqu'elle comprit. Il la regarda. Elle serra les mâchoires. « Dans la chambre. Maintenant. »

Il la suivit dans le couloir et s'assit sur le lit, l'observant sans un mot tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant lui, espérant étouffer la colère qui brûlait en elle.

« Tu continues à les repousser maintenant qu'on est ensemble. » Ce sentiment de trahison lui brûlait la gorge. Ils étaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il sache qu'elle n'allait pas le planter là – c'était ce qu'elle pensait, en tout cas. De plus, Pete était absolument inoffensif. House était prêt à casser le nez d'un homme qui l'avait embrassé, alors qu'il n'avait pas touché l'homme qui l'avait presque épousée.

« Repousser qui ? »

« Mes rencards. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Alors c'est un rencard maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était, je cite, juste un ami ? »

« _C'est_ juste un ami, c'est juste que tu refuses de le voir comme ça ! »

« S'il craque pour toi, il ne va pas être ton ami. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es senti obligé de le frapper ? Parce que je l'attire ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je devrais frapper la moitié des habitants de la planète. » Elle le fusilla du regard. « Je l'ai frappé parce qu'il t'a embrassé. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, House. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? » s'exclama-t-il en se levant. « Cet idiot embrasse ma femme et je devrais passer l'éponge ? »

« Il n'a rien fait de mal ! » insista-t-elle en haussant le ton.

« C'est ça, tu as pleuré parce qu'il n'a rien fait de mal ! »

« J'étais fatiguée. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal ! Pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureuse ! »

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Tu ne voulais pas que je sorte avec lui ! Tu as peur que je te quitte si je surmonte ça avant toi ! »

« Okay, je ne veux pas que tu sois heureuse si ça veut dire que tu me laisses de côté ! »

« House, sois pas bête. Je ne te laisse pas de côté ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle resta bouche bée. Sa colère se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait compris. « Oh, House. Alors c'est ça. Tu penses que je t'abandonne. » House se renferma immédiatement, s'assit sur le lit et regarda ailleurs. Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Pour un génie, tu peux être incroyablement bête parfois. » Elle se plaça entre ses jambes et l'entoura de ses bras. Il céda et reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, quelque peu apaisé. « Je ne te laisse pas de côté. »

Cela lui prit un moment, mais il finit par l'enlacer. Leur dispute était oubliée.

Son cœur se serra quand elle réfléchit à sa position. Ils luttaient tous les deux pour s'en sortir. Ce dîner avec Pete lui avait permis de respirer, alors que House peinait à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle l'avait laissé seul à la maison et avait progressé de son côté. House était à peine parvenu à être heureux par le passé. La mort de Mary lui était insurmontable.

C'était tout simplement injuste.

« C'était égoïste de ma part. » admit-elle dans un chuchotement, craignant de briser la tranquillité qu'ils avaient atteint. « Te laisser à la maison pour sortir avec Pete. »

« Oui, ça l'était. » Elle raffermit son étreinte.

« J'avais besoin de ne pas être là pendant quelques heures. Avec Mary. J'en avais besoin. » Elle ravala ses larmes.

« Je sais. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. »

« Non. » Il se recula et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Il faut qu'on s'en sorte ensemble. »

« Je sais. » Elle caressa ses joues.

Il ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. « Parce que je peux pas y arriver sans toi. »

« Je sais. Excuse-moi. » Ses yeux brillaient de larmes .Elle s'assit sur ses genoux tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, et lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

><p><em>« Il faut qu'on peigne la chambre. »<em>

_Elle l'annonce pendant leur habituel petit-déjeuner au lit, aussi solennellement que si cela allait changer le destin de l'univers, et aussi calmement que pour lui dire qu'ils n'avaient plus de lait._

_Il ricane – essaie de s'en empêcher. Elle peine à ne pas se vexer. « On ? »_

_« House, tu as dit que tu t'impliquerais – »_

_« Je m'implique. » la coupe-t-il. « Il faut que _je_ peigne la chambre. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'inhaler de la peinture fraîche dans ton état ? »_

_« Oh. »_

_« Ouais. » Ils regardent droit devant eux, mangent leurs pancakes distraitement._

_« Désolée. » cède-t-elle au bout d'un bref moment. « Je sais que tu t'impliques. »_

_« Désolé d'avoir été agressif. » S'il le pense – et elle sait qu'il est honnête avec elle – il n'est pas très convaincant. Elle l'a persuadé de lui présenter ses excuses plus tôt dans leur relation, au lieu de le laisser insister qu'il a raison et qu'elle est idiote, et il le pense rarement, mais au moins il fait l'effort de le dire._

_« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-elle le plus naturellement possible._

_« Mal à la jambe. » est tout ce qu'il lui offre. Elle hoche la tête._

_« Tu as passé l'aspirateur hier. » dit-elle enfin. « Dans toute la maison. »_

_« En effet. » Il avale une gorgée de café. Elle le fixe des yeux._

_« House, ça t'a pris au moins une heure. Tu es restée debout tout ce temps-là. » Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas sembler inquiète ou étouffante, mais il percevra ses propos ainsi quoiqu'il arrive – son hypothèse est confirmée quand elle pose une main sur sa cuisse et qu'il esquisse un mouvement de recul. « Je te suis reconnaissante de tout ce que tu fais, et j'aimerais que tu me laisses te donner un coup de main, mais si c'est trop, on peut peut-être engager quelqu'un – »_

_« T'as fini de m'émasculer ? » lâche-t-il._

_« Alors c'est ça ? Je t'émascule ? » Il ne répond pas, mâche son pancake d'un air fâché. « House, sois un petit peu réaliste – »_

_« Oh, c'est toi qui me demandes d'être réaliste ? Laisse-moi te rappeler que tu pensais pouvoir travailler pendant toute ta grossesse – »_

_« La date de terme est dans deux mois – »_

_« C'est bon. Je te peindrai cette foutue chambre. Wilson et moi. »_

_« Très bien. »_

_Silence._

_« Je suis dé- »_

_« Je comprends. » le coupe-t-elle gentiment, mais elle ne le regarde pas, boit obstinément son thé. « « Tu as mal. C'est pas la première fois que tu t'en prends à moi parce que tu as mal. »_

_« Tu as dit que tu avais oublié. » dit-il, un pincement au cœur. Elle l'ignore, puis soupire et se tourne vers lui._

_« J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Excuse-moi. »_

_« C'est rien. » Elle pose sa fourchette, se mordille la lèvre. « Quelle couleur on avait choisi, déjà ? Bleu ? »_

_« Vert. »_

_« T'es sûre ? » la taquine-t-il. Elle esquisse un petit sourire et le regarde du coin de l'œil. « Je vais aller chercher la peinture ce soir et on s'en occupe ce week-end. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

_« Je suis d'accord. » sourit-elle._

_« Tu veux quel ton de bleu ? »_

_« Continue avec ton bleu, et je risque de renverser accidentellement mon thé sur tes parties. » menace-t-elle avec un grand sourire, qu'il lui rend avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser._

_Plus tard, après avoir ramené Rachel de l'école, il récupère Wilson à l'hôpital, et tous deux se rendent au magasin de bricolage._

_« Je suis arrivé. » dit-il à Cuddy au téléphone._

_« Parfait. » Elle boit une gorgée de quelque chose – du thé. Rachel prend son goûter avec elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont comme vert ? »_

_« Tu veux dire comme bleu ? » demande-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond du magasin._

_« House. » soupire-t-elle._

_Enfin, il trouve les étagères sans fin présentant des pots blancs aux couvercles colorés. « Tu veux quel vert ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ? » demande-t-elle. « On choisit ensemble. »_

_« Le vert c'est du vert, Cuddy. » Wilson l'avertit du regard : n'énerve pas une femme enceinte._

_« Je sais que ce concept peut te paraître étrange vu que tu ne t'es jamais décidé à faire repeindre ton appartement, mais c'est important. Une pièce parait plus petite avec des couleurs sombres et –»_

_« Donc tu veux un vert clair ? » Wilson, qui parcourait les étagères des yeux, redirigea son attention._

_« Oui mais pas trop clair parce que –»_

_« Clair mais pas trop clair. » l'interrompt-il. « Mon Dieu, femme. T'aurais pu le préciser plus tôt. » Elle rit._

_« Celui-là ? » Wilson soulève un pot – vert clair, mais pas trop clair._

_« Oui, ça me va. » acquiesce-t-il nonchalamment._

_« C'est quel vert ? » demande Cuddy._

_« Envoie-lui une photo, Wilson. »_

_« Sur quoi veux-tu qu'il envoie une photo ? Je suis sur le portable ! Je te rappelle du fixe, n'achète rien. » dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Pendant qu'ils attendent qu'elle rappelle, House jette un œil aux différentes couleurs en rayon. _

_« C'est ridicule. » commente-t-il. « C'est le même vert et celle-là est deux fois plus chère. »_

_« C'est évident. C'est pas la même base. » House le contemple. « Quoi ? »_

_« Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Jimmy. »_

_« Je peux vous aider ? » demande un vendeur en s'avançant joyeusement vers eux._

_« Non, c'est bon. » répond House en décrochant le téléphone._

_« On cherche une teinte de vert pour une chambre de bébé. » intervient l'oncologue._

_« Vraiment ? Félicitations ! C'est pour quand, l'adoption ? »_

_« L'adoption ? » Wilson vire à l'écarlate. « Non non, on n'est pas… »_

_« Vous inquiétez pas, je suis de votre côté. » leur dit le vendeur avec un clin d'œil._

_« T'entends ça ? » demande-t-il à Cuddy._

_Elle rit. « Oui. »_

_« Vous recherchez quel genre de vert ? »_

_« Clair mais pas trop clair. » répond House, puisque Wilson est apparemment incapable de dire quoi que ce soit._

_« Un vert qui éclaire la pièce mais qui est aussi apaisant, je vois. »_

_« J'adore ce mec. » chuchote Cuddy au téléphone._

_« C'est une couleur très spirituelle. C'est la fertilité, la nature, et c'est pas vilain. Vous n'auriez pas pu mieux choisir ! »_

_« Dis-lui que je l'adore ! »_

_« T'essaierais pas de me rendre jaloux ? » la taquine-t-il en tournant le dos aux deux hommes._

_« Peut-être. »_

_« Petite coquine. »_

_« T'adores ça. »_

_Wilson lui tapote l'épaule. « House. »_

_« Rick et moi avons choisi cette teinte pour notre premier. » explique le vendeur en leur montrant un pot de vert lime._

_« Ouais, je suppose que ça ira. » acquiesce House. Wilson prend une photo et l'envoie à Cuddy. Elle la reçoit quelques secondes plus tard._

_« Pas question. C'est trop vif. »_

_« Ou pas. » corrige House. « Trop vif. »_

_« Oui, c'est trop vif. » renchérit Wilson, surtout pour se prouver qu'il avait recouvré la capacité de parler._

_« Celui-là ? » Il extrait un autre pot de l'étagère – un vert amande. « Il est un petit peu plus terne, mais ça peut convenir. » Wilson envoie une photo à Cuddy._

_« J'aime bien. » s'exclame-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Rachel ? » La petite fille approuve. « On le prend. Dis-lui qu'on le prend. »_

_« Tu as dit qu'on choisirait ensemble ! »_

_« T'en veux pas ? »_

_Il prend le temps d'examiner la peinture – il imagine ce vert recouvrir les murs de la petite chambre, accordés à un tapis rond au centre de la pièce et aux draps du berceau. « Si, j'en veux. »_

_Il l'entend son sourire. « Alors on le prend. »_

_Attendre jusqu'à samedi lui est insurmontable. House range les pots dans la chambre de Progéniture en attendant. Cuddy se lève parfois du lit pour admirer les pots, imaginant un ameublement différent à chaque fois : le berceau est contre la fenêtre, ou à l'autre bout de la pièce, les rideaux atteignent le sol ou pas… Dans tous les cas, elle imagine un bébé aux yeux bleus dormant paisiblement._

_Samedi, House et Wilson déplacent toutes les vieilles affaires de Cuddy, rangent les vieux cartons là où il y a de la place dans la maison, recouvrent le sol de plastique, ouvrent les fenêtres. Au moment où ils soulèvent le couvercle du premier pot, Rachel entre dans la pièce, habillée d'un vieux pyjama et de son grand manteau, suivie de sa mère qui avait enfilé une blouse blanche tirant sur le gris._

_« Sors d'ici. » ordonne House en revissant le couvercle._

_« Rachel et moi voulons aider. »_

_L'enfant confirme avec enthousiasme._

_« Rachel peut donner un coup de main. » cède-t-il. « Mais pas toi. »_

_« Oh, s'il te plaît. » Elle lui prend le rouleau à peinture des mains. « Puisque je porte _ton _gosse, il me semble que je mérite le privilège du premier coup de pinceau. »_

_« Elle a raison. » décide Wilson en soulevant le pot pour ne pas qu'elle ait à se baisser._

_« Pourquoi t'es jamais de mon côté ? » boude House. Cuddy embrasse Wilson sur la joue. Quand elle applique la peinture verte sur le mur, elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser joyeusement._

_« C'est trop beau Maman ! »_

_« Voilà, tu as eu ton coup de pinceau, tu peux y aller maintenant. » intervient House._

_« T'es pas marrant. » Elle roule le pinceau sur son tee-shirt, désormais vert._

_« Oh Maman ! »_

_« Et si j'aimais ce tee-shirt ? » grimace-t-il._

_« Tu ne l'aimes pas. » déclare-t-elle en quittant la pièce._

_Le trio ne met pas plus de trois heures à peindre la chambre – Wilson la peint pendant que House, assis par terre, montre à Rachel comment se servir des différents pinceaux et s'assure qu'elle ne prend pas froid. L'oncologue est épuisé et accepte avec joie la bière que Cuddy lui tend dans la cuisine._

_« Je peux en avoir une ? » demande la petite fille._

_« Tu es trop jeune, ma puce. »_

_« Attends, disons, vingt ans. » ajoute House, qui ouvre le réfrigérateur pour se servir. Il donne une brique de jus d'orange à Rachel. Alors qu'elle transperce le carton avec sa paille, Wilson rote bruyamment. Elle éclate de rire._

_« Charmant. » commente Cuddy._

_« Désolé. On s'occupera de la deuxième couche demain. »_

_« Je peux voir la chambre ? » House appuie sur ses épaules gentiment. Elle finit par se rasseoir._

_« Pas encore. Attends quelques jours, le temps que ce soit aéré. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais accepte d'attendre. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours, et elle ne peut se permettre de prendre aucun risque avec Progéniture._

_« Dis-moi au moins si ça te plaît. » insiste-t-elle une fois Wilson parti._

_« Ouais. C'est vert. »_

_« House. »_

_Il sourit, l'embrasse. « Oui, ça me plaît. » Et cela lui suffit pour la rassurer._

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

_Bon, parlons peu parlons bien..._

_Si vous voulez que cette fic se termine bien, arrêtez de lire ici. (Vous me connaissez... Les fins heureuses, pas trop mon truc)  
>La seconde partie de la fic commence au prochain chapitre, et les choses ne vont pas s'arranger pour House et Cuddy (désolée).<br>J'ai essayé de conclure la fic du mieux possible avec cette fin de chapitre : ils sont contents, ils se font pas la gueule, ils vont s'en sortir, voilà voilà.  
><em>

_Libre à vous de continuer à lire. Quoiqu'il arrive, même si plus personne ne lit, je la finirai nom de Zeus!_

_A la prochaine, j'espère :) Sinon, peut-être au détour d'une prochaine fic!_


	45. Chapter 44

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va? Ca fait longtemps! *esquive les briques*

Pour ceux qui sont toujours là (oui parce que souvenez-vous, si vous préférez que cette fic se finisse bien, arrêtez de lire ici ^^), merci d'être restés! J'espère que la tournure que prend cette fic vous plaira.

A tout le monde, merciiii d'avoir lu, reviewé, tout ça tout ça, ça me plaisir comme au premier jour :D (CoolMHouse : MERCI fellow P1 de comprendre ma douleur *o*)

Voilà voilà, je vais vous laisser lire maintenant. Je n'ai pas écrit les paroles de I'm Gonna Be, ce sont les Proclaimers (probablement hein), et la réplique de Jack Nicholson n'est pas la mienne non plus (pas ma traduction non plus d'ailleurs, apparemment c'est la VF officielle du film A Few Good Men. Bref).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Un phénomène assez étrange le réveilla.<em>

_Pendant les premières semaines de leur vie de couple, il a développé une sorte de sixième sens, qui est encore plus aiguisé maintenant que Cuddy est enceinte; si elle n'est pas paisiblement endormie, il se réveille. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas surpris d'entendre sa respiration laborieuse – pas surpris certes, mais tout de même inquiet._

_« Ça va ? » demande-t-il en allumant la lumière._

_« Je voulais pas te réveiller. » murmure-t-elle, les yeux rougis. Le coussin en forme de ver est calé contre elle et elle a remonté les couvertures jusqu'à son cou._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »_

_Il réprime un soupir de soulagement et s'allonge sur le flanc pour lui faire face. « Nom de Dieu, j'ai cru que tu accouchais. »_

_« J'ai rêvé que Progéniture était morte, que _tu_ étais mort. » dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_« C'est assez répandu chez les femmes enceintes de rêver de mort, surtout quand la date du terme approche. »_

_« Tu ne m'aides pas. » réplique-t-elle. « J'ai déjà eu des cauchemars comme ça, mais ils n'ont jamais été aussi frappants. Il y avait du sang partout et tu n'étais pas là mais je savais que c'était parce que tu étais mort. »_

_Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et elle tourne la tête._

_« Je sais que tu n'es plus un vrai médecin depuis très longtemps. » dit-il en saisissant son poignet, et place deux de ses doigts sur sa carotide. « Mais tu te souviens comment on prend un pouls ? »_

_« Tais-toi. » gémit-elle, trop chagrinée pour rire ou lui rendre la pareille._

_« Je ne suis pas mort. » Elle déglutit malgré la boule logée dans sa gorge et hoche la tête. Il pose sa main sur son ventre. « Et Progéniture est toujours là. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Respire un bon coup. » lui dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Elle remue autant qu'elle le peut et lui fait face. Bien qu'elle lui obéisse, sa tranquillité d'esprit est brève._

_« J'ai peur, House. J'ai peur d'accoucher. »_

_« N'aies pas peur. » est tout ce qu'il lui offre._

_« Ça va prendre des heures. Je vais souffrir pendant des heures. Tu sais, j'ai lu qu'accoucher faisait aussi mal que vingt fractures. »_

_« Cuddy, faut pas que tu croies tout ce qu'on lit dans les magazines. »_

_« On est médecins toi et moi, on sait que ça fait mal à ce point-là ! »_

_« Je sais que tu n'es plus un vrai médecin depuis très longtemps. » la taquine-t-il, espérant tirer d'elle une réaction qui n'arrive pas. Il s'inquiète d'autant plus. « Mais tu te souviens de ce qu'est une épidurale, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oh mon Dieu ils vont m'enfoncer une énorme aiguille dans le dos ! »_

_« Tu peux toujours accoucher par césarienne. » suggère-t-il, sans grande conviction._

_« Si je dois accoucher par césarienne, tu t'assures que c'est absolument nécessaire. Je veux être consciente quand je donne naissance à ma fille, merde ! »_

_Elle se remet à sangloter._

_« Je ne devrais pas avoir peur d'être mère, c'est la plus belle au chose au monde ! »_

_« Cuddy, c'est du sang et du placenta et des heures de souffrance. Ça va pas être joli. »_

_Visiblement, il n'arrange pas les choses._

_Avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à un autre plan d'action pour la rassurer, elle enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule et se rapproche de lui autant qu'elle le peut. Il la serre dans ses bras, masse sa nuque, lui dit de ne pas avoir peur. Cependant, plus il y pense, plus il se sent pris de vertige._

_Ils vont avoir un bébé._

_Cuddy va donner naissance à son enfant._

_Dans quelques mois, sa fille dormira paisiblement dans son petit lit, à seulement quelques mètres de leur chambre._

_Putain de _merde_._

_« C'est presque un miracle, tu sais. » ajoute-t-elle enfin, ses larmes enfin séchées. « J'ai quarante-et-un an. J'ai déjà fait des fausses couches. Je pensais que j'étais stérile. »_

_« Je ne crois pas aux miracles mais oui, c'en est un. »_

_« Et on n'essayait même pas ! C'est une aberration. Ce n'est pas normal que j'aie réussi à la garder sept mois, je vais la perdre. Il faut que ça foire quelque part ! »_

_« Cuddy – »_

_« J'ai tout ce que je veux. J'ai mon hôpital, j'ai Rachel, je t'ai toi. Ce n'est pas normal que je tombe enceinte comme ça, sans crier gare ! »_

_« Regarde-moi. » Elle enfouit son nez dans son tee-shirt, alors il glisse un doigt sous son menton et la regarde droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne vas pas la perdre. Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver. »_

_« D'accord. » acquiesce-t-elle timidement._

_« Je te le jure. » Il essuie ses joues avec son pouce, elle tend le cou pour l'embrasser chastement. « Je t'aime. » chuchote-t-il contre ses lèvres._

_« Je sais. » Elle lui adresse un faible sourire et repose sa tête contre lui, apaisée._

_« Essaie de te rendormir. » lui dit-il avant d'éteindre la lumière. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, mis à part un fin rai de lumière se faufilant entre les rideaux. Elle s'installe plus confortablement dans ses bras et ferme les yeux, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Il a beau la serrer fort et lui caresser la tête, ses peurs s'obstinent à lui serrer le cœur._

_« House ? » murmure-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. « J'arrive pas à dormir. »_

_« Quoi, tu veux un doudou et un verre de lait chaud ? Pourquoi pas une berceuse ? »_

_Enfin, elle sourit – il ne peut pas la voir, mais il le sait. « S'il te plaît. »_

_« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te chante ? » demande-t-il enfin._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Faut que je m'entraîne. Si Progéniture tient de moi, elle va être insupportable. »_

_« Ça, je n'en doute pas. »_

_« Au clair de la lune mon ami Pierrot. » chante-t-il, atrocement faux. « Prête-moi ta plume pour – »_

_Elle frappe gentiment son bras. « Je suis pas un bébé ! »_

_« Ça, je n'en doute pas. » dit-il en posant une main sur son sein. « Comme je te l'ai dit, faut que je m'entraîne. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour ! »_

_« Eh bien continue de t'entraîner, si tu chantes comme ça Progéniture va faire des cauchemars. »_

_Il se tait et se remue les méninges à la recherche d'une autre chanson. Cuddy peine à contenir son enthousiasme._

_« When I wake up, » se lance-t-il. Elle glousse en reconnaissant la chanson. « Well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. »_

_Il continue et ses joues virent au rouge pivoine lorsqu'il atteint le refrain et qu'il lui chante qu'il boiterait cinq cents miles, et qu'il boiterait cinq cents miles de plus juste pour être l'homme qui a boité un millier de miles pour s'effondrer devant sa porte._

_« Da da da da !» beugle-t-il._

_Elle lui plaque sa main sur la bouche. « Ne réveille pas Rachel ! Et ne me fais pas rire, je peux pas dormir si je ris. »_

_« Sans rire. » dit-il contre sa paume. Ils se regardent longuement, bien qu'ils puissent à peine se distinguer dans le noir._

_« Je marcherai un millier de miles pour toi aussi. »_

_Il retire sa main. « Tu te dandinerais. Mais merci, j'apprécie que tu me dises ça. »_

_Elle sourit. « Je t'aime aussi. » Elle l'embrasse, se blottit à nouveau contre lui. « Au fait, ton choix de berceuse est terriblement cucul. »_

_« Je sais. Tu peux pas le répéter à qui que ce soit. »_

_« Je saurai garder ton secret. »_

_« Dans ce cas... »_

_Il continue de chanter, à voix basse cette fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle s'est endormie._

* * *

><p>Après avoir emmené Rachel à l'école le lendemain matin, elle partit à la recherche de Pete – ce qui ne fut pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait, étant donné que ce qu'elle savait à son sujet, se limitait à une petite bibliothèque située en centre-ville. Elle était incapable de placer un seul de ces établissements sur une carte de Princeton s'il se situait à plus de trois rues de l'hôpital. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était promenée assez longtemps pour prêter attention aux bâtiments qui l'entouraient.<p>

Elle conduisait sans but, s'arrêtait à chaque bibliothèque qui croisant son chemin et demandait à parler à Pete. Son premier essai se révéla être infructueux, il y avait bien un Pete dans la seconde bibliothèque, mais il s'avéra être un habitué légèrement flippant. L'heure tournait, alors elle opta pour un dernier essai avant de rentrer.

Bingo.

Une jeune femme rousse installée derrière le bureau l'informa que Pete ne tarderait plus, qu'il avait appelé pour la prévenir, ce qui semblait l'agacer à n'en plus finir. « Je vais être en retard en cours ! » grogna-t-elle, secouant sa jambe frénétiquement. Cuddy eut envie de s'excuser.

Elle fit le tour de la grande pièce baignée de lumière grâce aux portes vitrées et aux imposantes fenêtres. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines à craquer. Bien que la salle fût surchargée, un coin avait été réservé pour les enfants, qui pouvaient lire tranquillement affalés sur des énormes coussins ou des chaises en plastique colorées. Cuddy s'empara d'un des livres disposés sur une table au centre de la pièce, chacun accompagné d'une brève critique et d'une note allant de zéro à dix, et le feuilleta machinalement.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Cuddy se retourna, le paquet de nerfs poussa un soupir douloureusement long et se précipita vers la sortie. « Enfin ! » Pete était à peine entré qu'elle s'arrêta net, fixa son œil boursouflé et le pansement recouvrant son nez. « Oulà, c'est pour ça que tu es en retard ? Si tu es allé à l'hôpital, tu aurais pu m'emmener ! »

« J'ai pris mon vélo ce matin. » répondit-il en posant ses affaires sur le bureau.

« Tu as fait tout le chemin de chez toi à l'hôpital, puis jusqu'ici, en vélo ? Bref. Si je suis en retard, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. » dit-elle en passant la porte.

« Bonne journée à toi aussi. A tout à l'heure. » s'écria-t-il avant de se tourner vers Cuddy. « Bonjour, Liz. »

Elle lui sourit timidement. « Bonjour. »

« Je vois que tu as rencontré Erin. Elle est étudiante en médecine et elle me donne un coup de main l'après-midi. »

« Oui, j'ai vu les cernes sous ses yeux. »

« Tu en as déduit quoi, qu'elle est étudiante en médecine ou qu'elle m'aide à la bibliothèque ? » Ils eurent un petit rire. « Tu veux quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la machine à café. Elle refusa poliment et s'appuya contre le bureau.

« J'aime beaucoup ta bibliothèque. » commenta-t-elle, surtout pour meubler le silence. « On voit bien que tu y mets du cœur. »

« Merci. » La machine ronronna et lui servit un chocolat chaud.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je passerai. »

« Oui. »

Il but son chocolat, suffisamment loin de Cuddy, qui se décida à prendre le taureau par les cornes. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant son pansement qui était, sans aucun doute, l'œuvre de House.

« C'est cassé. »

« Désolée. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne vais pas porter plainte, si c'est la raison de ta visite. »

« Non, je ne suis pas – »

« On ne peut pas dire que je ne l'ai pas mérité. »

Il y eut un silence gêné. « Je veux te parler de quelque chose. »

« Tu penses qu'on ne devrait pas être amis. »

Elle soupira. « Non. »

« Je comprends. » dit-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas vraiment ses oreilles. « Pas que ton compagnon m'ait fait peur. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez en deuil, et il avait l'air assez en colère hier soir. J'ai l'impression de faire empirer les choses. »

« Mais non. » Elle avait beau être polie, il avait raison. Son baiser l'avait déstabilisée, House s'était mis en colère pour la même raison. Leurs vies étaient déjà assez chamboulées comme ça. Cette amitié ne faisait de bien à personne.

House s'était mis en colère. Très en colère.

« Tu m'as embrassée, » reprit-elle. « Et House a raison. On ne va pas être amis, pas vraiment. Ça ne va vraiment pas fort en ce moment, alors on devrait en rester là. »

« Je suis d'accord. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit, finit par s'approcher de lui et le prit brièvement dans ses bras. « J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi. Tu m'as permis de tout oublier pendant quelques heures. » Il la regarda d'un air mêlant regret et compassion. « Tu es une bonne personne, et je te souhaite le meilleur. »

Il se força à sourire. « A toi aussi, Liz. »

Elle sortit tranquillement et ne regarda pas derrière elle.

C'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

><p>« Tu es rentrée. » l'accueillit House, toujours assis à la table de cuisine en pyjama. « Je vais pouvoir appeler les flics, leur dire d'interrompre leurs recherches. »<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas sortie si longtemps. Tu ne t'es pas lavé. »

« J'étais trop inquiet. » Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« Tu étais trop _paresseux_. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? »

« Je suis allée boire un café. » Elle s'assit en face de lui et il lui donna les pages du journal qu'il avait déjà lues, mais elle ne les prit pas.

« Tu n'avais pas un goût de café. »

Elle soupira. Cet homme ne s'arrêtait jamais de réfléchir. « Très bien, je suis allée voir Pete. »

« Oh. »

Elle le fixa. « Tu lui as cassé le nez. » Il leva les yeux de son journal. « Mais il ne va pas porter plainte. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es allée le voir ? Pour le persuader de ne pas porter plainte ? »

« Mais non, espèce d'idiot, je lui ai dit que je ne le reverrai plus ! »

Elle l'examina de près, attendit de voir sa réaction. A sa grande déception, son visage demeura neutre. Il ne jubilait pas parce qu'elle avait mis fin à une relation qu'il désapprouvait, il n'était pas triste pour elle parce qu'elle venait de perdre un ami.

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-il tranquillement, puis rendit toute son attention à sa feuille de chou.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, House. »

« Toi, tu as parlé à Wilson. »

« Pas besoin, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Parle moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« De quoi tu veux que je te parle ? »

« Tu pourrais me dire ce qui te met en colère, par exemple. »

Il plia son journal minutieusement, posa ses avant-bras sur la table. « Eh bien, il n'y avait plus assez de lait dans la bouteille pour mes céréales, j'ai été obligé d'en ouvrir une autre, ça m'a un peu agacé, et puis – »

« Oh, par pitié. » lâcha-t-elle. « On a dit qu'on se dirait la vérité. »

« Pourquoi tu es aussi curieuse ? »

« Parce que je t'ai négligé, dernièrement. Parce que tu mérites mieux que ça. »

« Tu veux la vérité ? Vous ne l'encaissez pas, la vérité ! » s'écria-t-il, à la Jack Nicholson.

Elle le considéra sans un mot pendant quelques secondes, lasse. « Très bien. » Elle allait quitter la cuisine, mais se retourna au bout d'à peine trois pas. « J'en ai marre, House. Tu as cassé le nez d'un homme parce qu'il m'a embrassée, et ne viens pas me dire qu'il l'a bien mérité. Tu es en colère, et tu ne veux pas me parler ! »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Très bien. » cria-t-il en se levant. « Je suis en colère parce que ce con s'est imaginé qu'il pouvait embrasser _ma_ femme, parce que tu allais mieux et qu'il t'a fait pleurer ! »

« House – »

« Parce que notre fille est morte sans raison et que ça te fout en l'air ! Parce que j'en ai marre de tout perdre ! » reprit-il. Sa voix résonnait si fort dans la maison qu'elle crut sentir les murs trembler. « On était censés être heureux, et regarde-nous ! Tu es censée être la plus forte et tu passes tes journées à pleurer ! On n'a pas mérité ça ! »

Elle resta figée à l'écouter. Son visage était rouge et elle voyait battre sa carotide, mais il semblait presque soulagé. La lèvre tremblante, elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer, refusant de le décevoir.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. » marmonna-t-il en quittant la pièce. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit fermer la porte de la salle de bains, elle fondit en larmes.

Elle devait se reprendre. Elle devait se changer les idées avant qu'elle ne se brise à nouveau.

Elle ne devait pas retourner à la case départ, bordel.

Elle remplit ses poumons, essuya ses larmes et rassembla les verres et assiettes dans l'évier. Sa vision encore floue, elle se concentra sur sa respiration, ouvrit le robinet et fit gicler du liquide vaisselle sur une éponge.

Il avait raison. Leur situation était si injuste qu'elle avait envie de hurler à pleins poumons. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, ils avait mérité cet enfant. Ils aimaient Mary du fond de leur cœur, et elle n'était plus là. Et la seule fautive, c'était bien elle-même.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un verre. Elle sentait la rage remplir sa poitrine et brûler dans ses veines.

Mary était morte. Ils étaient dévastés.

Elle n'avait jamais vu House aussi fâché. Pas même quand il s'était réveillé après son opération et qu'il s'était rendu compte que les deux femmes à qui il faisait confiance l'avaient trahi.

Elle se demanda s'il surmonterait la mort de Mary. S'ils pouvaient redevenir comme avant. Heureux et insouciants à se disputer pour rien et à se réconcilier au lit et à tout oublier le lendemain matin.

C'était de sa faute.

Et si elle n'était plus jamais elle-même ? Elle lui manquait – l'administratrice téméraire et obstinée qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune faiblesse. Elle se sentait nue, à vif, dépossédée de son armure.

Elle jeta le verre contre le mur. Il se brisa en mille morceaux et elle sursauta, baissa les yeux. Son geste n'avait pas été aussi cathartique qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Au lieu d'être soulagée, elle était accablée d'épuisement et envahie par une inexorable frustration.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda House, se matérialisant soudainement derrière elle.

« Oui oui. » Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit sa vaisselle, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. « Je nettoierai quand j'aurai fini. »

Il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, et elle le pria silencieusement de s'en aller, avant qu'elle ne craque à nouveau. _Elle était censée être la plus forte._

A sa grande surprise, il l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. » Elle se mordit les lèvres, ravala ses larmes. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. J'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça. »

« Je sais. » chuchota-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'entendre dire tout ça. »

« J'avais besoin de savoir comment tu te sentais. » Elle tourna la tête et embrassa toute partie de son visage à sa portée. « Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit. »

Il ne répondit pas, enfouit son nez dans ses boucles.

« Elle me manque tellement. » murmura-t-il enfin, si bas qu'elle n'était pas certaine de l'avoir entendu.

« A moi aussi. Je suis désolée, House. »

« C'est pas de ta faute. » Il la serra plus fort, l'embrassa dans le cou. « Je ne te tiens pas pour responsable. »

« On n'aura jamais d'enfant. »

A ce moment précis, il leur était évident à tous les deux qu'ils ne réessaieraient pas.

« On a Rachel. »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Elle soupira. « Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas être à nous biologiquement, c'est ma fille et je l'aime, tu le sais bien. C'est juste que je n'aurai jamais d'enfant avec ton intelligence, tes yeux bleus, tes fossettes. On n'aura jamais d'enfant ensemble et c'est de ma faute. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

« Tais-toi. Dis pas ça. »

« Je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher, mais je voulais tellement Mary que je me suis obstinée, et regarde où on en est ! » Dans un bref accès de colère, elle claqua l'assiette sur l'évier, puis reprit d'un ton plus calme. « Je voulais ce bébé depuis des années, House. Depuis les fécondations in-vitro. Je ne voulais pas un enfant, je voulais le tien. »

« Quand tu es montée me voir dans mon bureau après les injections, il y a quelques années – »

« J'allais te demander. » l'interrompit-elle d'une petite voix. « Mais je savais que si tu refusais, je serais incapable de le supporter. » Elle soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu ? J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il avait pensé à ce moment de nombreuses fois, et il n'était jamais parvenu à trouver une réponse. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de badinage amoureux entre eux, et l'idée qu'elle lui demande de lui faire un enfant avait été légèrement terrifiante. C'était trop tôt dans leur relation, certes, et il ne la percevait que comme une amie à l'époque, mais il la connaissait depuis plus de dix ans, et il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il aurait probablement dit oui, mais aurait-il joué un rôle important dans la vie de l'enfant ? Auraient-ils fini par se mettre ensemble ?

Est-ce que ça en aurait valu la peine ?

« Je ne sais pas. » La gorge de Cuddy se serra. « Mais je voulais que tu me demandes. » Elle hocha la tête, et cette fois elle fut incapable de ravaler ses larmes. Ils auraient pu essayer. Elle aurait peut-être perdu le bébé, mais ils auraient eu du temps devant eux, ils se seraient relevés et ils auraient réessayé, encore et encore.

C'était leur dernière chance et elle l'avait laissée lui glisser entre les doigts.

Il embrassa sa joue mouillée. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. » annonça-t-elle tandis qu'il se disait que son haleine n'était pas comme d'habitude – il connaissait cette odeur, mais il était incapable d'y mettre un nom. Elle courut dans la salle de bain et la réponse lui apparut comme par magie.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle sentait l'ammoniac.

Le ventre noué d'angoisse, il la suivit et la trouva recroquevillée autour des toilettes, essoufflée. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, souleva son pull et vit une tâche violacée étalée sous ses côtes droites. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, levant ses yeux jaunis vers lui.

D'une voix blanche, il déclara, « Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Si j'ai bien réussi mon coup, le générique de la série devrait démarrer automatiquement dans votre cerveau :p

bon, j'essaierai de poster le plus rapidement possible, mais ça sera pas avant le mois de décembre (concours oblige, sorry). D'ici là, je vous fais de gros bisous et à bientôt!


End file.
